


Jefferson High

by luixrry



Series: Jefferson High [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Football Player Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Underage Drinking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 164,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luixrry/pseuds/luixrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zdaje się, że Harry Styles ma już to wszystko zapewnione: status, pieniądze oraz popularność. Ale ciągłe bycie w świetle innych nie zawiera potyczek, a jedynie lgnanie ustanowioną już ścieżką. Lecz być może, pragnie czegoś więcej niż piłki, może chce czegoś, co wie, że nigdy się nie stanie. </p><p>Louis Tomlinson może i nie ma wszystkiego, ale ma swoją mamę, najlepszego przyjaciela Zayna oraz inteligencję, a to wszystko czego potrzebuje. Być może mógłby próbować nowych rzeczy, tak długo jak nie musi być w towarzystwie swojego utrapienia od przedszkola, Harry'ego Stylesa. </p><p>Lub, High School AU, gdzie Harry jest rozgrywającym, a Louis jego jedyną ucieczką od rzeczywistości, będąc perfekcją w vansach i okularach, która nie chce niczego więcej jak tylko wydostać się ze swojego małego miasteczka Jefferson w Teksasie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jefferson High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560997) by [Wrathfulsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathfulsmut/pseuds/Wrathfulsmut). 



**Harry's POV:**

\- Dalej, Horan, zwiększ tempo! - trener krzyknął z linii bocznej. - Podaj piłkę do Payne'a. Dalej, panowie - wykrzykiwał polecenia na lewo i prawo, podkreślając prędkość oraz znaczenie mienia wszystkiego na oku. - Dobra, zbierajcie się. 

Liam przyciągnął piłkę do piersi, łapiąc oddech przed podbiegnięciem do linii bocznej, gdzie trener skanował swoją podkładkę w ręce. 

\- W porządku, dobra robota dzisiaj panowie, ale pamiętajcie, że nasz mecz przeciw Orłom Brackenridge jest w mniej niż dwa tygodnie. Chcę żebyście dali z siebie sto dwadzieścia procent. Idźcie pod prysznic. 

\- Elo, Styles! - wrzasnął Niall, wychodząc spod prysznica z ręcznikiem w pasie. 

\- Jak leci, Niall? - odpowiedział Harry, odkładając swój dezodorant do szafki. 

\- Ognisko u mnie w weekend o ósmej, będziesz? 

\- Nie przegapiłbym tego. 

\- Super. Każdy przynosi procenty, więc jeśli chcesz pić to nie zapomnij o tym - powiedział Blondyn, wciągając na siebie koszulkę. 

**Louis' POV:**

\- Świetna robota dzisiaj - powiedział Louis z promiennym uśmiechem, klaszcząc w dłonie. - Spotkamy się tutaj z powrotem w czwartek i powtórzymy scenę 3, akt 1. A i Lynsey, upewnij się, że popracujesz nad akcentem. Mniej mówienia przez nos, a więcej angielskiego. Z wyjątkiem tego, jesteście wolni. 

\- Louis! 

Louis odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Zayna biegnącego w dół przejścia po widowni. 

\- Hej Zayn. Jak trening? - spytał, tworząc sobie do niego drogę. 

\- Brutalnie. Trener nas prześladuje. Chce, abyśmy zmiażdżyli Orłów w grze w przyszły piątek. 

\- A nie wygracie, jak wiesz, za każdym razem, kiedy gracie? 

\- Tak, ale nie wystarczy wygrać. Musimy-

\- Zniszczyć każdą inną drużynę. Bla bla bla, wiem - żartował Szatyn, wywracając oczami. 

\- Hej, skoro znasz motto, to czemu pytasz? - zapytał, żartobliwie go popychając. 

\- Bo nie bylibyśmy sobą, gdybym cię nie przedrzeźniał. 

Zayn zaśmiał się, pomagając Louisowi zebrać swoje rzeczy, więc mogli pójść po dwie duże pizze i obejrzeć powtórkę gry Alabamy z zeszłego piątku, cóż, to Zayn będzie oglądał, a Louis jadł i pytał co się dzieje. 

\- Oh, Louis, zapomniałem zapytać wcześniej - co robisz w weekend? - zapytał, opadając na kanapę i otwierając wodę. 

\- Cóż, kilku ludzi z obsady zamierzało pójść obejrzeć nowy film Zaca Efrona... Dlaczego, jest coś ważnego, czego nie mogę ominąć? 

\- Tak, właściwie. Znasz mojego kumpla Nialla? 

\- Horana? Głośny, blond kopacz?

\- On jest biegaczem, Louis. I tak, to on - zaśmiał się, potrząsając głową. - W piątek wyprawia ognisko, coś w stylu rozpoczęcia sezonu. 

\- Nie mieliście już tego? 

\- Nie, nie ognisko; to była domówka. To całkowicie dwie inne imprezy. _Wracając_ , tak jak mówiłem, to zaproszenie i odkąd rzadko chodzisz na imprezy, pomyślałem, że zobaczę czy chciałbyś pójść - oznajmił Zayn, biorąc kawałek pizzy z pudełka ze stołu. 

\- Hej, chodzę na imprezy. 

\- Louis, ty i dwójka twoich znajomych z teatru, pijąca i oglądająca Grease to nie impreza. 

\- Cóż, to że nie szalejemy nie oznacza, że to nie impreza - powiedział, trochę urażony. 

\- Owszem, oznacza. Chcesz iść czy nie? 

\- Ugh, nie wiem. Czy będzie tam Harry? - zapytał, obawiając się tej myśli. 

\- _Jest_ rozgrywającym i najlepszym przyjacielem Nialla, więc tak, będzie. 

Louis jęknął, rozważając swoją decyzję. - Naprawdę nie wiem, Zayn. Nie chcę przebywać w jego pobliżu. Mogę go tolerować w szkole, ale tylko dlatego, że muszę. Nie chcę go widzieć, kiedy _nie_ mam takiej potrzeby. 

\- Musisz skończyć z tą nienawiścią w jego stronę. Minęło jak, dziesięć lat? 

\- Jedenaście! I nie zamierzam z tym skończyć dopóki nie przeprosi mnie za zdjęcie mi spodni i żartowanie z tego podczas zakończenia przedszkola! Od tego dnia mnie dręczy. Plus jest palantem i po prostu _naprawdę_ go nie lubię. 

\- Co jeśli obiecam cię bronić? Nie opuszczę twojego boku całą noc. 

\- Mówiłeś to ostatnim razem, ale potem pojawiła się Perrie i poszedłeś się bzykać. 

\- Hej! Nie jestem taką świnią - bronił się. - Flirtowałem z nią, porozmawiałem, zaprosiłem na randkę i wszystkie te urocze gówna. _Potem_ się bzykaliśmy. 

\- Wciąż! Co jeśli to znów się stanie? - zapytał nerwowo. 

\- Nie stanie, obiecuję! Poza tym, Perrie wyjeżdża z miasta na weekend - poinformował Zayn, przerzucając przez niego ramię. - i potrzebuję tam mojego bro. Proszę Louis! 

\- Zayn, ja po prostu-

\- **Proszę** \- błagał. 

\- O mój boże, w porządku. 

Zayn wiwatował, przytulając Louisa. - Dzięki, Louis. Jesteś najlepszy. 

**Harry's POV:**

\- Harry! Zejdź proszę na dół - zawołała Anne z kuchni. 

\- Siemka - odpowiedział Loczek, wskakując na wyspę kuchenną. 

\- Złaź z tego, ja tu gotuję - zaśmiała się i pacnęła plecy swojego syna. 

\- Tak, mamo, wybacz - uśmiechnął się, ześlizgując na podłogę. - Co chciałaś? 

\- Pomocy z zakupami. 

Jęknął, ale zaczął opróżniać siatki. 

\- Więc, jakie masz plany na weekend? - spytała Anne, umieszczając mleko w lodówce. 

\- Idę spotkać się z Niallem. 

\- Nie będzie niczego do picia, prawda? 

\- Nie, mamo - powiedział Harry, przewracając oczami. 

\- I będą jego rodzice? 

\- Bardziej niż prawdopodobne - wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Co bardziej niż prawdopodobne? - Bryan, tata Harry'ego, zapytał. 

\- Harry idzie do Nialla w weekend. 

\- Nie wpakuj się w żadne kłopoty. Nie mogę mieć dwóch moich najlepszych zawodników na ławce podczas pierwszej gry w sezonie. 

\- Dobrze, sir. 

\- Mówiąc o tym, musimy poćwiczyć dzisiaj kilka trików. 

\- Nie, dziś nie, musi pouczyć się na swój test z rachunkowości. Szkoła jest jak na razie od miesiąca, a on przez piłkę już jest w tyle - wtrąciła Anne, umieszczając rękę na ramieniu swojego męża. 

\- Oh no weź, mamo, to C: wciąż zaliczenie. 

\- Z 'C' nie dostaniesz się do dobrego collegu, Harry. Nie obchodzi mnie, że wolałbyś biegać niż się uczyć, ale takie jest życie mój drogi. Teraz, marsz na górę i zacznij swoje zadanie, podczas gdy będę przygotowywała obiad. 

\- W porządku - wymamrotał, idąc do swojego pokoju. 

\- Dalej Anne, naprawdę myślisz, że potrzebuje ocen, kiedy dostanie stypendium piłkarskie? - spytał Bryan, chwytając szklankę z szafki. 

\- Nie dostanie stypendium jeśli nie będzie miał dobrych stopni. I co jeśli zostanie kontuzjowany, Bryan? Nie może zawsze polegać na piłce! On _musi_ zdobyć dobre oceny. Mimo wszystko jesteś nauczycielem, nie powinieneś myśleć tak samo? 

\- Jestem trenerem i nauczycielem WF - to nie tak, że nie możesz tego zaliczyć. 

\- _Bryan_ \- ostrzegła, jakby powiedział właśnie najgłupszą rzecz na świecie. 

\- Okej, ale jutro budzę go wcześnie, tak byśmy mogli poćwiczyć. 

__

\- Hej Niall. Co robisz? - powiedział Harry do telefonu. 

\- Właśnie miałem odebrać Mads. Czemu? 

\- Nudzę się. Zróbmy coś. 

\- Spoko, spotkaj się ze mną i Mads w Skinners o dziesiątej. 

\- Ok, do później - rozłączył się, chwycił swój portfel i podniósł okno, chybocząc się po rynnie i tworząc sobie drogę w stronę miasta. 

**Louis' POV:**

\- Mamo, jestem w domu! - krzyknął, wchodząc przez drzwi. 

\- Hej skarbie. Jak było w szkole? 

\- Bez wrażeń - wzruszył ramionami, siadając na stołku. 

\- Oh, a jak próby? 

\- Wspaniale. Myślę, że tym razem będzie wielkim hitem. 

\- To fantastycznie, kochanie - Jay wybuchła entuzjazmem, siekając kurczaka. - Wiem, że już mówiłeś, ale przypomnij mi co to za sztuka? 

\- Szkarłatna litera. 

\- Klasyk. 

\- Właśnie tak. Potrzebujesz pomocy przy obiedzie? - zapytał Louis. 

Jay uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie. - Byłoby świetnie, dziękuję. 

Uśmiechnął się do swojej mamy i wstał, aby umyć ręce. 

\- Zayn zaprosił mnie na imprezę w ten weekend - wspomniał od niechcenia, napełniając garnek wodą. 

\- Oh, brzmi zabawnie. Podaj mi pomidory skarbie. 

\- Tak... nie wiem - powiedział sceptycznie. 

\- Dlaczego nie? Dobrze ci podziała poszerzanie swoich horyzontów. 

\- Czemu każdy sądzi, że nic nie robię? 

\- Skarbie, nie to powiedziałam - zachichotała Jay krojąc pomidory w kostkę. - Mówię tylko, że dobrze by było, gdybyś porobił trochę nowych rzeczy. 

\- Tak, zgaduję. Nie wiem. Pomyślę o tym. 

\- Oto mój chłopak - uśmiechnęła się, całując Louisa w policzek i zalewając makaron. 

**Harry's POV:**

Harry wszedł do Auntie Skinners, zapach tłustych cheeseburgerów i stęchłych papierosów zaatakował jego zmysły. Zauważył Nialla i jego dziewczynę, Mads, siedzących w ich zwyczajnym boksie w kącie. Podczas gdy szedł do tylnej części, został zatrzymany przez kilku ludzi, pytających go czy uważał, że drużyna ma dobre szanse na kolejny sezon nie do pokonania - i oczywiście odpowiedział, że tak. 

\- Hej Niall. Mads - przywitał się, wślizgując do boksu. 

\- Hej Harry. Co tam? - spytała Mads, biorąc łyk wody. 

\- Świetnie. Co u ciebie? 

\- Całkiem dobrze. Jesteś gotowy na piątkowy mecz? 

\- O tak! - wykrzyknął, przybijając z Niallem piątkę. 

\- Skopiemy tyłki Brackenridge! - zawiwatował Blondyn. 

\- Hej, Harry. To co zwykle? - Linda, ich kelnerka, zapytała. 

\- Nah, mama dzisiaj gotuje. Wpadłem tylko szybko przywitać się z tymi dwoma głupkami - powiedział, wskazując w stronę Nialla i Mads. - Wezmę wodę - poprosił z czarującym uśmiechem. 

\- Okej, zaraz wrócę. 

\- Dzięki Linda. 

\- Więc, co nowego w świecie idealnej pary w Jefferson? - zapytał pary przed sobą. 

\- Cóż, jutro jest nasza, jak, czternasta rocznica razem? - spytał Niall. 

\- Yup - czternaście lat z tym idiotą - zażartowała Mads, głaszcząc twarz Nialla. 

\- Imponujące. 

\- To że jesteśmy ze sobą czternaście lat? - zapytał. 

\- Nie, to że jest w stanie tak długo znosić twoje bzdury - zaśmiał się Harry. 

\- Zamknij się dupku. Przynajmniej mam dziewczynę, aby je znosiła. 

\- Tak, co z tobą? Masz kogoś na oku? - zapytała Mads. 

\- Nie do końca, po prostu zobaczę jak wszystko się potoczy - wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Oh. Cóż, wiesz, Alyssa właśnie zerwała z Michael'em. 

Harry jęknął. - Mads. Ile razy mam ci mówić, że nie będę się umawiał z twoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. 

\- Oh Harry no dalej. Wiem, że myślisz, że jest super urocza, a wasza dwójka tak dobrze się dogaduje! I fajnie będzie mieć parę, z którą można wyjść. 

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak brzmisz.. mamy po osiemnaście lat, nie dwadzieścia pięć. 

\- Pozwij mnie za chęć dodania do naszego życia trochę klasy. 

Harry zachichotał. - Powiem ci coś, jeśli wasza dwójka zdoła przerwać następne pięć minut bez przyprawiania mnie o mdłości, umówię się z nią. 

Mads uśmiechnęła się. - Naprawdę. 

Loczek skinął. - Czemu nie.. ale nic jej nie mów, nie lubię być ustawiany na randki, lubię, gdy rzeczy dzieją się naturalnie. 

**Louis' POV:**

\- To jest pyszne, mamo - wymamrotał Louis z buzią pełną makaronu z kurczakiem. 

\- Dziękuję, skarbie. 

\- Jak było w pracy? - zapytał, nim pociągnął łyk wody. 

\- Było w porządku, ale pamiętasz jak Pan Rylie miał ostatnio problemy z sercem? 

\- Tak. 

\- Okazało się, że to przez cole dietetyczną, którą cały czas pił. Ostatnim razem kiedy przyszedł, doktor Lewis powiedział mu, by ograniczył wszelkie napoje gazowane i po tygodniu przyszedł na kontrolę, a teraz jest z nim całkowicie w porządku. Szalone, nie? 

\- Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, żebym przestał pić cole dietetyczną? - spytał, mrużąc swoje oczy. 

Jay parsknęła śmiechem. - Tylko jeśli zaczniesz mieć problemy z sercem. 

Louis zaśmiał się i spojrzał w dół na swój telefon. 

\- Hej, żadnego telefonu podczas obiadu. 

\- Przepraszam, to tweet o imprezie o której mówiłem. 

\- Oh, widzę. Więc myślisz, że zamierzasz pójść? 

\- Nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami, biorąc kolejny kęs jedzenia. 

\- Dlaczego nie? 

\- Bo będzie tam Harry. 

\- Louis, kochanie, nie możesz pozwolić jednemu chłopakowi zatrzymać cię od spędzenia dobrego czasu. 

\- Mamo, to nie ty musiałaś przez to przechodzić. On jest nieznośny. 

Jay uśmiechnęła się do swojego syna, potrząsając głową. - Wątpię, że jest taki zły, Louis. 

\- Nie pamiętasz sytuacji na zakończeniu? 

\- Masz na myśli, kiedy ten mały uroczy chłopiec zsunął twoje spodnie? 

\- 'Mały uroczy chłopiec' mamo? - zapytał, robiąc w powietrzu znak cudzysłowiu. - On jest _diabłem_. Byłem przerażony. 

\- To było jedenaście lat temu, Louis. Czas iść naprzód. 

\- Zrobię to jeśli mnie przeprosi. 

\- Musisz być w jego pobliżu, aby to się stało. 

**Harry's POV:**

\- Harry Edward Styles! - powiedziała Anne, rozczarowanie w jej głosie, kiedy obserwowała swojego syna wspinającego się przez okno. - Gdzie byłeś? 

\- Wyszedłem - wzruszył ramionami, zdejmując swoją kurtkę. 

\- Miałeś się uczyć. 

\- Mamo, po co ja mam się uczyć? Mam futbol, to wszystko czego potrzebuję. 

\- Harry - Anne westchnęła, krzyżując ramiona. - Nie rozumiesz, prawda? 

\- Czego, mamo? - zapytał poirytowany.

\- Futbol nie jest solidną przyszłością. Owszem, jesteś wspaniałym rozgrywającym, ale co jeśli dostaniesz kontuzji? Bez odpowiedniej edukacji nie będziesz miał niczego do oparcia. 

\- Spójrz mamo. Mam to wszystko pod kontrolą. Okej? 

Anne pokręciła głową. - Nie, _nie_ okej. Musisz mi pokazać, że potrafisz zdobyć dobre stopnie albo-

\- Nie rób tego, mamo. 

-albo żadnej piłki, to tyle - powiedziała unosząc dłonie, jakby chciała zasygnalizować koniec tematu. - To się dzieje każdego roku, Harry. To twój ostatni rok: rok, w którym college naprawdę zaczynają poszukiwania. 

\- Każdego roku jest rok, w którym zaczynają poszukiwania - wymamrotał w podirytowaniu. 

\- Przepraszam? 

\- Nic, obiecuję, że dostanę lepsze oceny, tylko nie zabieraj futbolu. Proszę mamo. 

Anne spojrzała na swojego syna i westchnęła. 

\- Proszę - błagał. 

\- W porządku, ale musisz obiecać, że utrzymasz przynajmniej średnią B. 

\- Tak, mamo. 

\- Dobrze, obiad jest gotowy - poinformowała idąc w stronę drzwi. - Oh i Harry? 

\- Tak? 

\- Nie pozwól mi przyłapać cię na wykradaniu ponownie. 

\- Tak, mamo. 

***

\- Chłopie, jak ja mam poprowadzić drużynę do kolejnego nieprzegranego sezonu i zyskać przynajmniej średnią B? To znaczy, tak, to nie _takie_ trudne, ale lubię moje życie towarzyskie i nie chcę go ograniczać, tylko by zadowolić swoją mamę - narzekał Harry, podczas gdy oparł się o szafkę obok tej Nialla. 

\- Możesz skorzystać z korepetytora - zasugerował. 

\- Korepetytora? 

\- Tak, szkoła oferuje korepetycje - poinformował Niall, zamykając swoją szafkę. - Możesz na nie chodzić podczas swoich okienek.

\- Wtedy zazwyczaj robimy dodatkowe treningi. 

\- Harry, masz mnóstwo treningów, a poza tym, jeśli nie weźmiesz się w kupę to nie będziesz musiał się martwić o żaden z nich, bo nie będzie cię w drużynie. 

\- Tak, dobra. 

**Louis' POV:**

\- Więc na pewno jutro przychodzisz? - Zayn zapytał Louisa, kiedy ich nauczyciel chemii organicznej rozdał im zadanie. 

\- Tak, Zayn, będę tam - z wystylizowanymi włosami i wszystkim. 

\- Dobrze, odbiorę cię około jedenastej. 

\- Myślałem, że zaczyna się o ósmej - powiedział zdezorientowany. 

\- Louis. Każdy wie, żeby nie pojawiać się na imprezie o wyznaczonym czasie. 

\- To nie ma żadnego sensu, Zayn. 

\- Nie ja ustalam zasady - uniósł brwi. - Swoją drogą, jakie plany na dzisiejsze okienko? 

\- Nie wiem co robisz ty, ale ja mam korepetycje. 

\- Co? Czemu? 

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Wygląda dobrze na aplikacji do collegu. 

\- Wciąż chcesz iść na Cambridge? 

\- Tak, chcę być tak daleko od tej dziury jak tylko mogę. 

\- Nie będzie ci brakowało naszego małego kraju? - dokuczył Zayn swoim najlepszym południowym akcentem. 

Louis wywrócił oczami, ale parsknął śmiechem. - Ani odrobinę. 

\- To bardzo mnie zraniło.

\- I dobrze - wyrwał pracę z jego ręki. - Teraz weźmy się do roboty, bo wolałbym nie zawalić. 

**Harry's POV:**

\- Więc, Harry - odezwała się Mads, gdy zajęła miejsce przed Loczkiem. 

\- Więc, Mads - naśladował. 

\- Zaprosiłam Alysse na ognisko.

\- Okej. Domyślam się, że i tak by tam była. 

\- Cóż, tak, ale teraz będzie tam z tobą. 

\- Mads - westchnął, odkładając swoją kanapkę. 

\- Harry - powiedziała dziewczyna, parodiując go.

Harry sapnął głęboko, otwierając usta, by przemówić. 

\- Posłuchaj Harry, po prostu daj jej szansę. Spotkacie się, napijecie, pogadacie, a może pod koniec nocy w końcu coś się stanie. Minęło jak, ile? Trzy miesiące? - spytała spoglądając na Nialla, a następnie z powrotem na Harry'ego. 

\- Po pierwsze, powiedziałem żebyś nic jej nie mówiła, a po drugie, to nie były trzy miesiące - powiedział, trochę urażony. 

\- Tak, były - wtrącił Niall. - Zerwaliście z Kendall trzy miesiące temu i powiedziałbyś mi, gdybyś umówił się z kimś innym. 

\- Nie mówię ci o wszystkim - zripostował. 

\- Owszem, mówisz - wymamrotał z ustami pełnymi pizzy. 

\- Cholera, trzy miesiące. Naprawdę minęło tak dużo czasu? 

\- Tak - Mads i Niall jednomyślnie się zgodzili. 

\- Nieważne, niczego nie szukam na ten moment, a nawet i jeśli, nie robi tego Alyssa, więc jak na razie futbol jest wszystkim. 

\- I twoje stopnie, nie zapominaj o nich - przypomniał Niall, wskazując na niego palcem. 

\- Tak, Niall, dziękuję ci bardzo za to przypomnienie - odpowiedział Harry z całkowitym sarkazmem. 

\- Co z twoimi stopniami? - spytała Mads. 

\- Oblewa rachunkowość. 

\- Nieprawda, mam C. 

\- Harry, szkoła dopiero się zaczęła! Jak możesz być tak w tyle? 

\- Nie wiem, ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo po lunchu idę na korepetycje i w mig będę miał A. 

\- Jak zawsze pewny siebie, no nie Styles? - powiedział Liam, gdy zbliżył się do stolika. 

\- Zamknij się, Payne.

***

\- Hej, Tommo, nie ma wpychania się. Mój plecak zajmuje mi miejsce - powiedział Harry, gestykulując w stronę plecaka, który Louis właśnie zrzucił. 

\- Sorry, nie ma żadnego zajmowania miejsc. 

\- Cóż, odwołaj to. To mój plecak pomocnik, mam kontuzję. 

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Kontuzje czego? Twojego ego czy osobowości? 

\- Oh, spójrz kto nauczył się ripostować! Zajęło ci to tylko, jak, trzynaście lat? 

\- Cokolwiek. Co ty tu robisz w ogóle? 

\- Muszę podnieść swoje oceny albo będę posadzony na ławce przez resztę sezonu - powiedział od niechcenia. - Każdy poniekąd przez to wariuje. 

\- Oh tak, ja też. Po prostu ukrywam to tym, że mnie to nie obchodzi. 

\- Cóż, mnie nie obchodzi co robisz ty - powiedział Harry, chwytając plecak z podłogi. 

\- Właściwie, jestem współzałożycielem klubu teatralnego, edytorem gazetki i-

\- Harry Styles, twoim przydzielonym korepetytorem zostaje Louis Tomlinson - przerwał im główny korepetytor. 

\- Oh, a podczas wolnych lekcji daję korepetycje skończonym frajerom - na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. 

**Louis' POV:**

\- Okej, gwiazdo, zaczynajmy - ogłosił Louis, otwierając swoją książkę. 

\- Chcę żeby mój cel był jasny, dobra? Nie chcę stać się zbyt inteligentny, tylko inteligentny wystarczająco, aby dostać B i żeby mama przestała się mnie czepiać. 

\- Myślę że jesteśmy bezpieczni. Jesteś gotowy zacząć? Czy mam dmuchnąć gwizdkiem? 

\- Wow Tomlinson, żartowanie sobie ze mnie za bycie niesamowitym sportowcem, jestem zraniony. Tylko proszę, żadnych żartów na temat moich bujnych, błyszczących włosów albo się zapłaczę - powiedział z fałszywym wydęciem warg. 

\- Chryste, naprawdę jesteś w sobie zakochany, co nie? 

\- Spójrz Louis, wiem, że wciąż jesteś na mnie zły za ściągnięcie twoich spodni na zakończeniu przedszkola, ale było to dawno temu i tak bardzo jak uwielbiam nasze przekomarzania przez te wszystkie lata, naprawdę potrzebuję tej oceny, żeby zostać w drużynie. Futbol to moje życie. Jeśli trafię na ławkę, mogę się pożegnać z Texas A&M - Harry przerwał, nachylając się do przodu. - Wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie rozumiesz takiego pasjonowania się czymś, ale myślę, że możesz sobie wyobrazić jakie to _niesamowite_ uczucie, kiedy wszyscy cię dopingują. 

\- Mhm. Cóż, Harry Stylesie, dla twojej informacji, _rozumiem_ to i podczas gdy ty, borykasz się aby mieć B będąc w jednej drużynie, ja jestem tutaj ze średnią 5.2, wielorakimi zajęciami pozaszkolnymi do swojego życiorysu, razem z innymi usługami. Więc kiedy ty utkniesz w liceum przez następne kilka lat, ja będę miał czas swojego życia w collegu, na co ty nie masz szans póki się nie zamkniesz, porzucisz swoją osobowość palanta i otworzysz tę książkę. 

Harry zaśmiał się i otworzył swoją książkę. - Więc, co, składasz papiery na _Harvard_ czy coś? 

\- Nie, Cambridge. 

\- Cambridge? Wow, to naprawdę daleko. 

\- No i? 

\- Po prostu się martwię - powiedział z kompletną sympatią. 

\- Czemu? 

\- No cóż, to znaczy - Harry zaczął się nachylać. - Martwię się jak sobie poradzisz z tak długim niewidzeniem swojej mamusi! - zakończył ze śmiechem. 

\- Wow, współczuję ci. 

\- Ty współczujesz mi? - parsknął. 

\- Twoja cała osobowość to ten mały świat szatni, której myślisz że jesteś królem, a teraz jesteś na krawędzi bycia posadzonym na ławce czego się boisz, więc zakładasz maskę władczej powierzchowności i przesadnej chęci poprawy przez swoją niepewność. 

\- Okej, jeśli próbujesz mnie obrazić, musisz się postarać trochę bardziej. 

\- Oh, to prawda, nikt nie może zmusić takiej supergwiazdy, by przestała się wywyższać. 

\- Przynajmniej o tym wiesz, skarbie - puścił oczko. 

\- Jesteś okropny - powiedział całkowicie poważny. 

\- A jednak zawsze się spotykamy. To zaplanowane czy po prostu szczęśliwy przypadek? 

\- Okrutne zrządzenie losu - burknął. 

\- Masz kogoś, Louis? - spytał Harry, opierając głowę na łokciu. 

Louis podniósł wzrok, zszokowany jego pytaniem. 

\- Nie - powiedział Harry, potrząsając swoją głową i z powrotem odchylając się na krześle. - Jestem pewny, że ktoś taki jak ty jest zajęty, mam rację? 

\- To nie twój interes. 

\- Cóż, sprawiam, że nim jest. 

\- Czy możemy, proszę, skupić się na rachunkowości? 

\- Twój temat jest znacznie bardziej interesujący. 

\- Tak, cóż, wiedza o mnie nie zatrzyma cię na boisku, nieprawdaż? 

\- Tak, zgaduję, że nie - zatrzymał się, chwytając swój zeszyt i posyłając Louisowi uśmieszek. - Więc, nauczycielu, jaka jest twoja pierwsza lekcja? 

***

\- Zamierzam zetrzeć ten zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek z jego twarzy - narzekał Louis, gdy razem z Zaynem dotarli do jego domu. 

\- Nie, nieprawda. 

\- Owszem, prawda. Jest taki arogancki! Przysięgam, ktoś musi go przytemperować. On jest po prostu.. ugh! 

\- Uspokój się, Louis - Zayn zaśmiał się, przerzucając rękę przez jego ramię. - Mimo tego jak słodko wyglądasz będąc zmartwionym, wolałbym nie spędzać kolejnych pięciu godzin na uspokajaniu cię, szczególnie odkąd muszę dostać się na trening w jakieś dziesięć minut, a ty za godzinę masz próbę. 

\- Masz rację. On naprawdę wie jak zajść mi za skórę. 

\- Myślę, że cię lubi - Zayn powiedział, jakby to było oczywiste. 

\- Nie! 

\- To klasyczna technika dziecięca! Ciągnięcie się za włosy, wzajemne obrażanie. To flirtowanie. 

\- Zayn, Harry jest hetero. Jest hetero całe swoje życie - i nawet jeśli by się mną interesował, czemu miałby mnie traktować w ten sposób? Dlaczego musi być takim dzieckiem? 

\- Nie wiem, Lou, to Harry. Zawsze był kolesiem, od którego wszyscy oczekiwali, że osiągnie wiele w futbolu, odkąd się tylko urodził. Tak jak ja byłem tym, który miał dołączyć do jakiegoś zespołu i nigdy nie patrzeć za siebie. Takie jest to miasto. Ludzie oczekują od nas, byśmy byli jak nasi rodzice, a kiedy w niewielkim stopniu zmienisz tempo, tracisz rozum. Spójrz tylko na Nialla i Mads. Są ze sobą odkąd mają, jak, trzy lata - dokładnie tak jak byli mama i tata Nialla oraz rodzice Mads. Ciężko jest przerwać cykl w tym mieście. 

\- Zgaduję, że tak. Wciąż nie daje mu to prawa do bycia takim dupkiem. 

**Harry's POV:**

\- Harry, podasz tą cholerną piłkę czy nie? Dalej panowie, skupcie się! - trener Styles wrzasnął z linii bocznej. 

\- Co jest dzisiaj z twoim tatą? - Niall zapytał Harry'ego, kiedy się ustawili. 

\- Nie wiem, brak cukru czy coś - wzruszył ramionami przed powrotem do gry. 

\-  To najgorszy trening jaki mieliśmy od dłuższego czasu. Wszyscy dziesięć okrążeń, potem prysznic. 

Wywołało to zgodny jęk całej drużyny. 

\- Bzdura - stęknął Niall, nim odbiegł. 

\- Nie ma źle - odciął się Liam obok niego. 

\- Powinienem się myć i zbierać, żeby odebrać Mads z zajęć, a nie robić cholerne okrążenia bo ta drużyna nie może wziąć się w garść. 

\- Czemu jesteś taki wkurwiony? - zaśmiał się Liam. - Zazwyczaj nie masz nic przeciwko dodatkowym treningom. 

\- Tak, kiedy są z wyboru. 

***

\- Dzisiaj było strasznie! - narzekał Harry, gdy opadł na swoje łóżko. 

\- Zgadzam się - zgodził się Niall, siadając obok niego. - Chodźmy po jedzenie. 

\- Nie sądzę, że mogę się ruszyć - zaśmiał się Loczek. 

\- Ale jestem głodny! 

\- Zawsze jesteś. 

\- To prawda. 

\- Chłopcy, zrobiłam ciasteczka! - zawołała Anne ze schodów. 

\- Ugh, twoja mama jest święta! Absolutnie święta - uradował się Niall, podskakując i idąc w stronę kuchni z ciągnącym się za nim Harrym. 

\- Jak było w szkole, chłopcy? - spytała kobieta, przygotowując dwa kubki gorącej czekolady. 

\- Całkiem dobrze, nawet lunch był przyzwoity - odpowiedział Niall, siadając na stołku barowym. 

\- Cóż, to dobrze. Co z tobą Harry? 

\- Jak w szkole. 

\- Jak poszły korepetycje? - zapytał, zanurzając ciastko w swoim kubku. 

\- Jakie korepetycje? 

\- Znalazłem kogoś, kto pomoże mi w rachunkowości, było w porządku. Przerabialiśmy podstawy. 

\- Kto jest twoim korepetytorem? - zażądał Niall z pełną buzią. 

\- Oh, um, nie znasz. 

\- Jest gorąca? 

\- Niall! - zaśmiała się Anne. - To nie ma nic do zdolności. 

\- Owszem, ale jest interesującym czynnikiem - na jego twarzy widniał uśmieszek. - Więc jak Harry? Zdobyłeś gorącego korepetytora? 

\- Um, właściwie to tak - skinął z małym uśmiechem na ustach. 

\- Chłopie, powinieneś ją zaprosić na jutrzejszą imprezę! 

\- Oh, um - zatrzymał się i spojrzał na swoją mamę. 

\- Okej, łapię. Zostawię was samych - westchnęła, idąc do salonu. 

\- Więc, zaproś ją - powiedział Niall, zwracając się ciałem w stronę Harry'ego. 

\- Myślę, że ta osoba nie lubi takiego otoczenia. 

\- Pytanie nie zaboli. 

\- Tak, myślę, że nie - wzruszył ramionami. 

***

\- Więc, Louis - zaczął Harry, pochylając się nad stolikiem w ich boksie. - Jakie masz plany na weekend? 

\- To nie twój interes. 

\- Cóż, dziś jest impreza. 

\- Taa, wiem. 

\- Wiesz? - zapytał, szczerze zdezorientowany. 

\- Tak. Tak trudno wierzyć, że wiedziałbym o imprezie? 

\- Um, tak, w sumie - oznajmił, zajmując miejsce obok niego. 

\- Możesz nie siadać tak blisko mnie? Cuchniesz desperacją i zaniedbaniem. 

Harry przyłożył rękę do serca, sapiąc. - Naprawdę wiesz jak kogoś zranić, prawda? 

Louis westchnął i obrócił się w jego stronę. - Spójrz, jeśli mam utknąć z tobą przez następne dziewięć tygodni musimy ustalić pewne zasady. 

\- Skoro tak bardzo nie znosisz przebywania w moim towarzystwie, dlaczego z kimś się nie zamienisz? 

\- Próbowałem - wymamrotał. 

\- Oh, w takim razie jakie są te twoje zasady? 

\- Żadnego dręczenia mnie, będziesz przychodził przygotowany i gotowy do nauki, nie będziesz mnie lekceważył, kiedy zadam ci pytanie - odpowiesz na nie, nie dotykaj mnie, kiedykolwiek, i ostatnie, nigdy, mam na myśli naprawdę nigdy, nie mów nikomu, że jestem twoim korepetytorem. Nie chcę być z tobą kojarzony. 

Harry skinął głową, przysuwając się do niego. - Co tylko powiesz, nauczycielu - powiedział wolno, lustrując go wzrokiem, nim mrugnął i powrócił na przeciwną stronę stołu. 


	2. Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na moim tumblr można znaleźć zdjęcia bohaterów, miejsc czy pojazdów więc jeśli czytacie to warto zerknąć, co potem lepiej oddziałuje na wyobraźnię :) - louismyrogue.tumblr.com/opowiadania

**Louis' POV:**

\- Oto jesteśmy - powiedział Louis całkowicie bez humoru. 

\- Oh, nie bądź taki dramatyczny, będzie zabawnie - wyszczerzył się Zayn z ręką wokół ramienia mniejszego chłopaka, gdy przechodzili przez żelazną bramę, która prowadziła na podwórko Nialla. 

\- ZAYN! - krzyknął Blondyn, gdy tylko ją przekroczyli. - Oh, hej Louis. Dzięki za przyjście - przywitał, kiedy tylko do nich dotarł. - Wszyscy kładą alkohol na stole właśnie tutaj - wskazał w stronę stołu, obładowanego alkoholem. - więc możecie tam także odłożyć swój i um, tsa, bawcie się dobrze. 

\- Dzięki - wymamrotał Louis poprawiając swoją koszulkę. 

Niall posłał mu uśmiech, nim się odwrócił. 

\- Hej Niall, ja, um, przyniosłem coś mocnego - powiedział Zayn, zatrzymując go i pokazując w stronę swojego plecaka. 

\- Oh, uroczo, co to takiego? 

\- Mam Białą Wdowę i Big Bud. 

\- Daj mi dwie Białe Wdowy i Big Buda.

Zayn wyjął skręty, podając Niallowi tylko po to, by za chwilę je zabrać. - Masz dla mnie 195 dolarów? 

\- Za trzy skręty? - narzekał. 

\- Tanie one nie są, i tak daję ci już znaczną zniżkę. 

\- W porządku, masz - westchnął, wyjmując swój portfel i podając pieniądze. 

\- Biznes z tobą to przyjemność - uśmiechnął się Zayn, podchodząc do stołu z piciem, z podążającym blisko za sobą nerwowym Louisem. 

\- Perrie wie, że nadal handlujesz? - wyszeptał, jakby to było tajnym sekretem. 

\- Nope - powiedział od niechcenia, gdy sięgnęli do stolika, skanując wszystkie opcje, zanim chwycił kubek i wlał do niego trochę burbonu. - Co chcesz do picia? 

\- Tylko wodę. 

\- Louis. 

\- W porządku, um.. - Louis spojrzał na butelki, nie do końca wiedząc co wybrać. Westchnął i wrócił wzrokiem na Zayna, przygryzając wargę. - Cokolwiek chcesz mi zrobić. 

\- Oh, to będzie zabawne - na jego twarzy widniał uśmieszek, kiedy mieszał ze sobą rzeczy. 

\- Nic mocnego, proszę. 

\- Obiecuję - obiecał, marszcząc brwi i zbierając się na najpoważniejszy ton, jaki potrafił. - Trzymaj, spróbuj tego. 

Louis przyjął plastikowy kubek i wziął łyk. - Mm, jest naprawdę dobry, dziękuję. 

\- Nie ma sprawy - powiedział Zayn, rozglądając się po imprezie. - Cholera, Lou, zaraz wrócę - mruknął zauważając chłopaka z drużyny. 

Louis spanikował, chwytając ramię Zayna, nim mógł odejść. - Hej, obiecałeś, że nie zostawisz mnie samego. 

\- Zaraz będę z powrotem, obiecuję. Po prostu tu zaczekaj. 

\- Zayn! - pisnął. 

\- Pięć minut - poinformował, unosząc kubek jak odchodził. - Najwyżej dziesięć. 

Westchnął, pociągając łyk swojego drinka. Rozglądnął się dookoła: praktycznie nikogo tutaj nie znał. Miał lekcje z kilkoma osobami, ale nie było nikogo, z kim rozmawiał. Wziął kolejny łyk, debatując nad tym czy powinien zostać w miejscu, gdzie jest czy pójść i spróbować nawiązać z kimś konwersację. 

\- Cóż, spójrz kto przyszedł - odezwał się głęboki głos, przez który podskoczył. 

\- Harry - sapnął Louis. 

\- No hej Louis - zaśpiewał Loczek. 

\- Jesteś pijany? 

\- Może - powiedział, przeciągając słowo. 

\- Jak to się stało, że już jesteś tak pijany? 

\- Lepszym pytaniem będzie jak to się stało, że ty nie jesteś? 

\- Ja nie piję. 

\- Teraz pijesz. 

Wzruszył ramionami. - Zayn to zrobił. Powiedział, że nie jest zbyt mocne. 

Harry zabrał mu kubek i powąchał, zanim wziął z niego łyk. - Louis, to bimber-masa zmiksowanych z sobą alkoholi. 

\- I? 

Harry roześmiał się. - Pijesz to, jeśli chcesz się szybko schlać. 

\- Co? - zapytał, jego oczy stały się szerokie. 

\- Tak, jest dobre. Powiedziałeś, że to Zayn to zrobił? 

\- Tak. 

\- Więc nie tylko sprzedaje najlepsze zioło, ale i przygotowuje najlepsze drinki - powiedział, bardziej do siebie niż do niego. - Nie wyglądasz jakbyś dobrze się bawił - zauważył, oddając mu jego napój. 

Louis potrząsnął głową. - Zatrzymaj go. 

Wzruszył swoimi ramionami i sięgnął po kolejnego drinka. - Słuchaj, co ty na to, żebym to ja zrobił ci coś do picia? I obiecuję, że będzie tam minimalna ilość alkoholu. 

\- Dlaczego powinienem ci zaufać? 

\- Po prostu raz spróbuj życia na krawędzi, Louis. 

\- Oh, do diabła - westchnął, wyrzucając ramiona. 

\- I takie nastawienie to ja uwielbiam - rozpromienił się, mieszając rum kokosowy i cole. - Trzymaj, cola i rum. 

Louis przyjął to sceptycznie. - Dzięki. 

Loczek puścił mu oczko i pociągnął łyk swojego. 

\- Czemu jesteś dla mnie miły? - spytał po chwili nieco niekomfortowej ciszy. 

\- Zawsze jestem dla ciebie miły. 

Louis spojrzał na niego jakby był najgłupszą osobą na Ziemi. - Harry. 

\- Co? 

\- Nie udawaj głupiego. 

\- Kto powiedział, że udaję? 

\- Bo wiem, że nie jesteś głupi. Arogancki i irytujący, owszem, ale nie głupi. 

\- Nie wiem, może to alkohol - wzruszył ramionami, przybliżając się do niego i szepcząc -.. albo po prostu jestem zmęczony twoją nienawiścią. 

\- Co ty właśnie powiedziałeś? - zapytał Louis, podnosząc głowę, aby stworzyć z nim kontakt wzrokowy. 

Harry pochylił się naprzód, dłoń umieszczając na jego talii. 

\- Harry! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, sprawiając, że podskoczyli i się od siebie odsunęli. - Wszędzie cię szukałam. 

\- Stoję sobie tutaj - powiedział oschle. 

\- Powinnam zgadnąć. Gdzie alkohol, tam i ty. 

Harry udał śmiech, nim przywitał się z Alyssą i nonszalancko spojrzał na Louisa. 

Alyssa odmachała mu zanim oczyściła gardło. 

Mads spojrzała na nią, następnie na Louisa, który stał tam jak jeleń w świetle reflektorów. 

\- Um, ty jesteś Louis, prawda? - spytała. 

\- Yup - pisnął. 

\- Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli ukradniemy Harry'ego? 

Louis odchrząknął, spuścił wzrok i odpowiedział. - Oh nie, śmiało. 

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnęła się, odciągając Harry'ego do miejsca, gdzie był Liam i Niall. 

**Harry's POV:**

Szedł przez spocone ciała z ramieniem wokół Alyssy, spoglądając na nią w dół, gdy mówiła o czymś lub o kimś... nie przykuwał do tego specjalnej uwagi. Odłożył resztę swojego drinka i pochylił się, przyciskając do niej swoje usta. 

\- Chcesz pójść gdzieś w bardziej prywatne miejsce? - wyszeptał, umieszczając dłonie na jej pośladkach. 

Skinęła sceptycznie, gryząc wargę. Harry wyszczerzył się, chwytając jej rękę i spoglądając na Louisa, puścił mu oczko. 

\- Więc, um, Mads mówiła, że myślałeś o pójściu do A&M? - Alyssa zapytała, kiedy przyssał się do jej szyi. 

\- Mhm - wymamrotał, przyciskając jej plecy do drzewa i zaciskając ręce na jej biodrach. 

\- Zawsze chciałeś tam iść? - spytała znów, jej głos stał się wysoki, kiedy Harry naparł na jej krocze swoim. 

\- Taa - odpowiedział z roztargnieniem, przesuwając się, by zassać w usta jej dolną wargę. 

\- Harry - pisnęła. 

\- _Tak_? - zakwestionował, rozdzielając ich usta. 

\- Ja, um, może powinniśmy wrócić na imprezę? 

Zwiesił głowę, wdychając. - W porządku - złapał jej dłoń i ruszyli z powrotem do tłumu ludzi. 

\- Harry! - Niall krzyknął, kiedy razem z Alyssą znaleźli się w polu widzenia. - LP i ja idziemy zajarać, chcesz dołączyć? 

Harry spojrzał na dziewczynę. - Chcesz iść? 

\- Oh, um, nie, jest okej. Ty możesz iść - możemy się spotkać, kiedy wrócisz - powiedziała z uśmiechem. 

\- Spoko - wzruszył ramionami, przyciągając ją do swojego boku i całując w czoło przed odejściem z Niallem i Liamem. 

__

\- Więc? - przeciągnął samogłoski, uderzając Harry'ego łokciem, jak zapalił pierwszego skręta. 

\- Więc co? 

\- Co sądzisz o Alyssie? Wyrobiła się przez lato, huh? 

\- To znaczy, tak myślę - powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion. 

\- Nie kłam Harry, widzieliśmy jak wasza dwójka wychodzi. Muszę przyznać, że nie trwało to długo, ale hej, minęło sporo czasu odkąd ty-

\- Nie, kolego, nie uprawialiśmy seksu - obronił się, przerywając Niallowi. 

\- Nie podoba ci się? - zapytał Liam, paląc papierosa, którego trzymał. 

\- To znaczy jest atrakcyjna, ale-

\- Ale jesteś zadurzony w swojej nowej, gorącej korepetytorce - wciął Blondyn, przez co Harry się zarumienił. 

\- Nie powiedziałbym, że jestem zadurzony - wymamrotał. 

\- Zatem jak byś to nazwał? 

\- To nic - Harry się zatrzymał, potrząsając głową. - Nic. 

\- Okej, w takim razie. Dlaczego nie dasz Alyssie szansy? 

\- Już ci powiedziałem, że nie chcę związku. 

\- Wiem, ale Mads naprawdę chce, żeby wasza dwójka była razem. To wszystko o czym jest w stanie mówić od Skinners. 

Harry przysunął skręta do swoich ust, myśląc nad tym, co powiedział Niall. 

\- No weź, Harry, idź z nią na jedną randkę. Mads chce pójść jutro na festiwal założycieli i wy także powinniście. Moglibyśmy iść razem. 

Loczek spojrzał na niego, podając jointa Liamowi. 

\- Harry proszę. Obiecałem Mads, że cię przekonam, a wiesz tak samo jak ja, że nie chcesz, by interweniowała. 

\- W porządku - zgodził się, wypuszczając dym. 

**Louis' POV:**

\- Zayn! Nie zostawiaj mnie znowu! - lamentował, wieszając się na ramieniu Zayna. 

Zayn się roześmiał. - Co się stało? 

\- Myślę, że Harry próbował mnie pocałować - Louis wyszeptał, rozszerzając oczy. 

Cofnął się, machając mu ręką przed nosem. - Jak dużo musiałeś wypić? 

\- Cóż, wypiłem jakby połowę tego co zrobiłeś, cole i rum, a potem wchłonąłem chyba pięć piw - bo Harry próbował mnie pocałować! 

\- Louis, uspokój się - Zayn wypuścił śmiech, kręcąc głową. 

\- Nie mogę, Zayn. Mój dziecięcy wróg właśnie próbował mnie pocałować i myślę- przełknął ślinę, starając się wypluć słowa. - myślę, że ja też tego chciałem. 

\- Więc go lubisz? 

\- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Jest Harrym. 

\- Tak, jest Harrym. Najbardziej atrakcyjnym kolesiem w Jefferson High - powiedział odrobinę szyderczo.

\- Nie powiedziałbym, że jest _najbardziej_ atrakcyjny - mruknął, wyginając brwi w łuki i spoglądając w bok. 

\- Ale powiedziałbyś, że jest atrakcyjny? 

\- Skończ wkładać słowa w moje usta - naburmuszył się. 

Zayn zaśmiał się, zarzucając ramię wokół niego i podając mu butelkę wody. - Okej, więc powiedz mi co się stało. 

\- Cóż, zaczął pochylać się w moją stronę i myślę, że zamierzał położyć dłoń na mojej talii. 

Zayn odezwał się z kamienną miną. - Louis. 

\- Co, Zayn? 

\- To nie brzmi, jakby chciał cię pocałować. 

\- Nie było cię tam Zayn. Ty nie wiesz - skrzyżował ramiona. - Obwiniam cię o to. 

\- Jak to może być moją winą? - zaśmiał się. 

\- Ty jesteś tym, który powiedział, że mnie lubi, to ty wpoiłeś mi do głowy takie myśli. 

\- Louis, robisz się dramatyczny. 

\- Nieprawda. 

\- Owszem, prawda - zaśmiał się ponownie, potrząsając głową i spoglądając na masę tańczących ludzi. - Um, Louis, dlaczego nie pójdziemy gdzieś, gdzie mógłbym zapalić? - zasugerował. 

\- Czemu nie możesz tutaj? - spytał, patrząc w miejsce, gdzie wcześniej robił to Zayn, tylko po to, aby znaleźć Harry'ego ocierającego kroczem o tył Alyssy. - Oh. 

\- Wszystko okej? 

Spojrzał na Zayna, zmieszany. - Dlaczego by nie miało? Harry jest dla mnie nikim, jesteśmy ledwo znajomymi. 

\- Powiedz to swojej twarzy - wymamrotał. 

\- Co? 

\- Nic, zatańczmy. 

\- Perrie nie będzie zła? - zażartował. 

\- Czego nie wie to ją nie zaboli - wyszczerzył się, chwytając jego dłoń i ciągnąc go do grupy ludzi. 

Louis wyrzucił w górę ramiona, kołysząc biodrami oraz napierając tyłkiem na krocze Zayna. 

\- Nie wiem czy to alkohol, brak seksu, czy twój tyłek, ale definitywnie jestem nakręcony - powiedział przez muzykę. 

Odwrócił się w koło, ramiona okręcając wokół jego szyi. - Myślę że to mój tyłek. 

Zayn obniżył ręce na jego pupę, obmacując ją nim przesunął nimi w górę jego pleców, we włosy, wślizgując palce w ich miękkość i przyciągając usta Louisa do swoich. Louis pisnął, zaskoczony jego poczynaniami, niemniej jednak oddając pocałunek. Chwycił szczękę Zayna, pocierając o siebie ich krocza. 

Zayn odsunął się z uśmieszkiem. Obracając Louisa tyłem do siebie, owinął wokół jego talii ramiona, poruszając biodrami do rytmu. - Zawsze chciałem pocałować kolesia, teraz mogę odznaczyć ten punkt ze swojej listy rzeczy do zrobienia przed śmiercią. 

\- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc - zaśmiał się, wyciągając szyję z prawym ramieniem wokół karku drugiego chłopaka. 

Roześmiał się, podnosząc wzrok i krzyżując swoje spojrzenie z Harrym. - To działa. 

\- Co działa? - zapytał zdezorientowany przez moment, zanim spojrzał w górę i ujrzał gapiącego się w Zayna, Harry'ego. - O mój boże, Zayn! 

\- Co? On cię nie pocałował, pomyślałem, że ja to zrobię. 

Pokręcił głową, ponownie rzucając na niego okiem i tworząc kontakt wzrokowy. Zaczerwienił się i odwrócił wzrok, obkręcając się w ramionach Zayna, tak by znów byli zwróceni do siebie twarzami. - Nadal patrzy? 

\- Taa, praktycznie rozbiera cię wzrokiem. 

\- Przestań mówić takie rzeczy Zayn! 

\- Czemu? Tylko mówię prawdę. 

\- Bo... - zaczął słabo. - Im bardziej mówisz takie coś, tym bardziej w to wierzę. A muszę wierzyć, że Harry jest nieczułym dupkiem, który nigdy na mnie nie spojrzy. 

\- Louis - wydukał Zayn, patrząc w dół w jego oczy. - Czujesz coś do niego? 

**Harry's POV:**

\- Na co patrzysz? - spytała Alyssa, umieszczając swoją prawą dłoń na jego szyi. 

Harry spojrzał na nią, uśmiechając się. - Na nic, tylko się rozglądam - przeniósł wzrok z powrotem w miejsce, gdzie był Louis, wyłącznie po to, by więcej go tam nie zastać. - Chcesz coś do picia? 

\- Może piwo - posłała mu uśmiech. 

\- Dobra. Zaraz wracam - ścisnął jej bok i odszedł do stołu z alkoholem. 

__

\- Musisz przestać - powiedział głos za nim. 

Harry podskoczył, prawie rozlewając na siebie trunek, który wlewał do kubeczka. - Cholera Zayn, przestraszyłeś mnie. 

\- Spójrz Harry, nie wiem w co grasz, ale Louis jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Dokuczałeś mu już dość przez te lata. Ostatnia rzecz jakiej potrzebuje, to ktoś, kto bawi się jego uczuciami.

Harry się roześmiał. - Nie wiem o czym mówisz. 

\- Nie jestem ślepy, Harry. Widzę sposób w jaki na niego patrzysz. 

\- I jaki on jest? 

\- Jakby był jedyną osobą w pomieszczeniu. 

Zmrużył oczy, poruszając palcami, żeby dźgnąć jego klatkę piersiową. - Posłuchaj Malik, nie wiem co myślisz, że wiesz, ale nie jestem pedałem. Nie mógł by mnie obchodzić mniej. Jest nieudacznikiem, więc skończ oskarżać mnie o takie gówno. 

Zayn chwycił jego nadgarstek, zabierając go ze swojej klatki i unosząc drugą rękę. Zaciskając ją w pięść i biorąc krok w tył, zamachnął się oraz wyrzucił naprzód, a jego pięść spotkała się z podbródkiem Harry'ego. 

Potknął się do tyłu, prawą rękę przykładając do szczęki. - Co do kurwy Zayn? 

Przybliżył się do niego, plunąc - Jeśli jeszcze raz okażesz mu brak szacunku, oberwiesz bardziej. Mam gdzieś kim jesteś - zacisnął szczękę, zwalczając chęć uderzenia go ponownie. Uwolnił chwyt na jego koszulce i podszedł do Louisa, który bezsensownie rozmawiał z dziewczyną z zajęć makroekonomii. - Wychodzimy. 

Louis wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, ale nie protestował. 

__

\- Trzymaj - warknął, podając Alyssie puszkę Millera, podczas gdy przykładał jedną do twarzy. 

\- O mój boże, co ci się stało? - sapnęła dziewczyna, chwytając jego buzię. 

\- Chłopie co do cholery? Nie ma nawet połowy nocy a ty już wdałeś się w bójkę? - śmiał się Niall, dopijając resztę swojego drinka. 

\- Cholerny Zayn mnie uderzył - naburmuszył się. 

\- Czemu? - spytała Mads, wpasowując się do boku Nialla. 

\- Nie wiem. Robiłem drinka i podszedł do mnie paplając o tym, że przystawiałem się do Louisa czy jaki chuj, a potem mi przyłożył. 

\- Przystawiałeś się do Louisa? - zapytał Liam. 

\- Co do diabła, Liam? Czemu miałbym? 

\- Nie wiem, nie ma nic złego w zarywaniu do kolesi. 

\- Nie chcę dłużej o tym rozmawiać. Nie zarywałem do niego. Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił - powiedział, bardzo defensywie. 

\- Żadna wielka sprawa, Harry. Nie ocenialibyśmy cię, jesteś pijany. Robisz głupie rzeczy kiedy jesteś nawalony - zaśmiał się Niall. - Wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś hetero i nawet nie przebywasz w jego towarzystwie. 

\- Właściwie-

\- Tak, nie przebywam - przerwał Mads, posyłając jej zamknij-się-do-cholery spojrzenie. 

\- Cóż, radzę zapalić kolejnego skręta, pociągnąć kreskę, wypić kilka shotów i zabawić się! - krzyknął Blondyn, otrzymując w odpowiedzi chór woo. 

**Louis' POV:**

\- Zayn, zwolnij! - kwilił Louis, próbując rozluźnić uścisk na swoim ramieniu. - Zayn! - wrzasnął, powodując, że się zatrzymał. 

\- Sorry - wymamrotał, wyciągając klucze z kieszeni. 

\- Co się stało? W końcu zaczynałem się bawić - wydyszał, krzyżując ręce. 

\- Załapałem - zaczął Zayn, kiwając głową. 

\- Co załapałeś? 

\- Czemu tak bardzo go nienawidzisz. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie widziałem. To znaczy, tak, widziałem jak robił ci piekło, ale zawsze pozwalałem temu minąć, bo ciągle powtarzałeś, że to nic takiego. 

\- Zayn, co się stało? Poszedłeś po drinka, a potem po paru minutach ciągniesz mnie do swojego samochodu. 

\- To nie ma znaczenia - wracajmy do ciebie. Musimy być wcześnie na nogach żeby pomóc twojej mamie przy szpitalnej budce festiwalowej. Co musimy robić? 

\- Oh, um, to budka z całowaniem - powiedział nerwowo, mijając Zayna. 

\- Louis! - krzyknął za nim. 

\- Wiem, przepraszam. Szpital dostał ją w tym roku. 

\- W porządku, ale nie będę posuwał się do tego, żeby całować staruszki. 

Louis się roześmiał. - Nie sądzę, że możesz wybierać, kogo pocałujesz. 

__

\- Zayn, obudź się! - Louis powiedział uderzając go poduszką. 

Chłopak jęknął, przewracając się i mrużąc na niego oczy. - Co? 

\- Musisz wstawać. 

\- Która godzina? 

\- Dziewiąta. Mama zrobiła śniadanie. Musisz wziąć prysznic i się ubrać, bo musimy być na miejscu przed 10 - oznajmił, idąc do drzwi. 

**Harry's POV:**

\- Co chcesz zrobić najpierw? - Alyssa spytała Harry'ego, kiedy przepychali się przez tłum. 

\- Dlaczego nie znajdziemy Nialla i Mads a potem zdecydujemy - zasugerował, przerzucając przez nią ramię. 

\- Okej. Wiesz gdzie są? 

\- Myślę, że Niall powiedział że Mads zapisała ich do pierwszej zmiany przy budce z całowaniem. 

\- Dobrze - powiedziała, skinając głową i owijając rękę wokół pasa Harry'ego. - Gdzie ta budka? 

\- Um, chyba tędy. 

__

\- Styles! - krzyknął Niall. 

Harry podniósł wzrok i kiwnął w jego stronę, ciągnąc Alysse w miejsce, gdzie stał. 

\- Gdzie Mads? - zapytała dziewczyna. 

\- Um, powiedziała, że idzie porozmawiać ze swoją mamą, ale to było jakieś 20 minut temu więc nie jestem pewny. 

\- Już skończyłeś z budką? 

\- Nie, zostało mi z dziesięć minut. Mads już skończyła - wzruszył ramionami, gotowy, by zapalić skręta. 

\- Kolego - _rodzice_ \- zacisnął zęby, rozglądając się za jakimiś dorosłymi. 

\- Co? Moich rodziców tu nie ma. 

\- Tak, ale moi są. A wiesz jaka jest moja mama. 

Blondyn przewrócił oczami, ale mimo to go odłożył. - W porządku, ale jeśli mam wytrzymać to całowanie tych wszystkich starszych pań i pierwszaków, będę potrzebował co najmniej drinka albo i dwóch - wyszeptał, wyjmując piersiówkę. 

Harry zaśmiał się, potrząsając głową. 

\- Hej, jest i twój chłoptaś - zażartował Niall. 

Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc w miejsce które wskazywał jego przyjaciel, gdzie zobaczył Louisa. Jego serce się roztopiło przez moment, widząc uśmiech chłopaka, ale potem pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Nialla. - Nie śmieszne.

\- Oj nie denerwuj się - śmiał się Niall. 

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko przywaleniu ci, Horan. 

\- Urocze - puścił oczko, chowając z powrotem piersiówkę do kieszeni płaszcza. - Powiem mu, że mówisz cześć - dokuczył, odchodząc do budki. 

Harry pokazał mu środkowy palec właśnie wtedy, kiedy Louis uniósł spojrzenie. Szybko opuszczając swoją rękę, policzki Harry'ego się zaczerwieniły. - Więc um.. chciałabyś pójść poszukać Mads? 

\- Tak! - skinęła łapiąc dłoń Harry'ego i podchodząc do kasy biletowej. 

**Louis' POV:**

\- Niall, moja mama powiedziała, że musisz zostać do pierwszej. 

\- Ale to kolejne dwadzieścia minut - narzekał. 

Louis stał tam niezręcznie, próbując coś wymyśleć, by przekonać go do zostania. 

\- Dam ci darmowego skręta - wciął Zayn, przerzucając rękę przez ramię Louisa. 

\- Jakiego? 

\- Hybrydę. 

\- Dobra zostanę, ale wychodzę o pierwszej. Tak bardzo jak kocham całować pierwszorocznych, wolałbym całować moją dziewczynę - odciął się, idąc do budki z buziakami. 

\- Jest takim kutasem - burknął Louis, kiedy Niall był poza zasięgiem słuchu. 

Zayn się roześmiał, kręcąc głową. 

\- _Jest_ \- bronił się. 

\- Nie nie zgodzę się z tobą, ale jest też moim przyjacielem, więc nie powiem nic. 

\- Dobra, nie będę kontynuował. Ale pójdę po wielkiego precla, chcesz coś? 

\- Piwo - rzekł z całkowitą szczerością. 

\- Zayn. 

\- W porządku, wodę. 

__

\- Mogę prosić precla? - poprosił z uśmiechem, podając kobiecie w przyczepie pięć dolarów. - Oh i dwie wody. 

\- Tak, proszę pana. 

Chwycił swojego precla i dwie butelki wody, idąc z powrotem do budki swojej mamy i mijając grupę studentów którzy ostatnio ukończyli szkołę. Rozpoznał kilku: jednym z nich był Nick Grimshaw. Louis nie znosił go bardziej niż Harry'ego, dręczył Louisa odkąd ten ujawnił się w ósmej klasie. 

\- Nie podchodź za blisko, nie chcę złapać takiego gejostwa - zażartował Nick, kiedy ich mijał, powodując, że serce Louisa opadło. 

Pośpieszył się przechodząc obok grupki pierwszoklasistów, tworząc sobie drogę do Zayna, tylko po to, by zobaczyć go całującego Perrie, która najwyraźniej zdecydowała wrócić wcześniej. 

\- Hej Zayn, twoja woda - szepnął. 

\- Dzięki Louis - uśmiechnął się, przyjmując butelkę i cmokając Perrie w policzek. 

\- Hej Perrie. Jak było w Tennessee? 

\- Było nieźle, dzięki - posłała mu uśmiech. 

\- Um Louis, mógłbym z tobą pogadać? - Zayn spytał, gestykulując odejście na bok. 

\- Jasne? 

\- Czy znienawidziłbyś mnie całkowicie, gdybym wyrwał się wcześniej? 

\- Um... - pomyślał o tym, spoglądając na jego twarz. Naprawdę nie chciał, żeby wychodził - nie chciał przechodzić przez resztę tego dnia bez swojej ochrony, ale wiedział jak samolubne to było. - Tak, w porządku. Zobaczymy się w poniedziałek. 

\- Dzięki, bro. Napiszę do ciebie - szeroko się uśmiechnął, ciasno go przytulając.

__

Louis pomagał swojej mamie: w przyjmowaniu biletów, mówieniu ludziom kiedy mogli podejść i zapisując innych na ich zmiany. 

\- Louis, kochany, wszystko dobrze? - spytała go Jay w czasie przerwy. 

\- Dobrze, jestem tylko zmęczony - wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Cóż, dlaczego nie weźmiesz przerwy? Zaczyna się koncert, więc nie powinniśmy być zbyt zajęci przez jakąś chwilę. 

Louis przytaknął. - Taa, dobrze. Napisz do mnie, kiedy będziesz mnie potrzebować. 

\- Okej, skarbie. 

__

\- Wszystko dobrze? - Harry zapytał zza Louisa, który siedział na ławce z dala od chaosu festiwalu. 

\- Czemu cię to obchodzi? - odciął się. 

Loczek wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu. 

\- To nic. Powinienem wracać, mama prawdopodobnie zastanawia się gdzie jestem - wyszeptał w próbie uniknięcia tej rozmowy, przygotowując się do wstania. 

\- Louis, zaczekaj - zatrzymał go, umieszczając dłoń na jego ramieniu. 

\- Co? - szepnął, wycierając swoje oczy. 

Harry zrobił wydech, zamykając oczy. Przyłożył rękę do policzka Louisa, głaszcząc jego kość policzkową swoim kciukiem. 

Wstrzymał oddech, oczekując na to, co nastąpi. 

Chłopak się pochylił, rozchylając nieco wargi, wzrokiem błądząc między jego tęczówkami a ustami. Uniósł drugą dłoń, by wziąć w nie twarz Louisa. 

Otarł o niego swoje wargi, było to szybkie i słodkie. 

Serce Louisa skoczyło, kiedy zacisnął jedną rękę na bicepsie drugiego chłopaka, a drugą dotknął szczęki. 

Harry odsunął się, nieśmiało uśmiechając. - Ja, um... Widzimy się w szkole. 

 

 


	3. Rozdział 3

**Louis' POV:**

Przyłożył dłoń do swoich ust, nie do końca pewien, czy to co się właśnie stało, rzeczywiście miało miejsce. Niestety, został wyrwany ze swoich myśli przez dźwięk telefonu.

\- Halo? 

\- Bro! Pez właśnie mi powiedziała, że jest dzisiaj impreza w domu Sigma Chi. Powinieneś pójść. 

\- Ja-nie wiem, Z - Louis westchnął. - Myślę, że wczorajsza mnie wykończyła i nie bardzo podoba mi się wizja czterogodzinnej jazdy na imprezę, na której będziemy tylko kilka godzin tylko po to, by z powrotem wracać do domu. 

\- Louis, no dalej! Będzie zabawnie, moglibyśmy nawet zrobić z tego małą podróż. Zostaniemy w apartamencie brata Perrie i kto wie, może poznasz jakiegoś gorącego faceta - zaproponował optymistycznie chłopak. 

\- Po prostu nie czuję się na siłach - burknął. 

\- No weź, Lou. Bez ciebie to nie będzie to samo. 

\- Masz Perrie, jestem przekonany, że będziesz miał się w porządku. 

\- Nie bądź taki, kolego. Chodź na tę imprezę, a obiecuję, że przez miesiąc nie będę cię ciągnął na żadną inną. Nawet niektóre z nich opuszczę, żeby spędzić z tobą trochę czasu. 

\- O rany, jaki ty łaskawy - prychnął sarkastycznie Louis. 

Zayn parsknął śmiechem. - Raczej i tak bym go z tobą spędził. Więc, co myślisz? 

Skrzywił wargi, rozglądając się i lokując swój wzrok na Harrym - który miał swój język w gardle Alyssy. - O której wyjeżdżamy? 

\- Wchodzisz w to? - spytał radośnie. 

\- Wchodzę. 

\- Tak jest. Będziemy po ciebie o ósmej. 

_

\- Mamo! - krzyknął, jak tylko podszedł do budki swojej mamy. 

\- Hej skarbie. Co tam? 

\- Um, Zayn, Perrie i ja wybieramy się na noc do A&M, żeby odwiedzić jej brata, zgadzasz się? 

\- Tak, jest okej - skinęła Jay. 

\- Super. Czy będzie w porządku jeśli wrócę do domu, by się przygotować? 

\- Nie jesteśmy zbyt zajęci - wzruszyła ramionami. - Powinnam dać sobie radę. 

\- Świetnie. Kocham cię mamo. Widzimy się jutro - powiedział, przytulając kobietę. - Napiszę do ciebie, kiedy będziemy na miejscu. 

**Harry's POV:**

\- Więc, plany na dzisiaj? - Niall zadał pytanie przed kolejnym zaciągnięciem się ich drugim skrętem. 

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że siedzenie tu cały wieczór nie było dla ciebie wystarczające? - zaśmiała się Mads, nim chwyciła jego szczękę i wciągnęła dym, który przytrzymywał. 

Niall się roześmiał, zasysając jej dolną wargę. 

\- Bro! - jęknął Harry, kopiąc przyjaciela. - Za każdym razem jak palimy, wasza dwójka praktycznie bzyka się przez ubrania. 

\- Przepraszam, Haz - zachichotała dziewczyna. 

\- Ja nie - uśmiechnął się głupawo. - Mam gorącą dziewczynę. 

\- Jesteście obrzydliwi - przyznał Loczek, przewracając oczami. 

Oboje jedynie wzruszyli ramionami, zanim Niall kontynuował - A więc, tak jak mówiłem, co powinniśmy dzisiaj zrobić? 

\- Siostra mówiła, że w domu Sigma Chi jest impreza w ciemno*, która ma być epicka - zaoferowała Alyssa. 

\- Czy naprawdę chcemy jechać cztery godziny na imprezę? - zapytał Liam, nim sięgnął po skręta. 

Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie w ciszy zanim wpadli w napad śmiechu. 

\- Oczywiście, że chcemy do cholery - zachichotał Harry. - Imprezy Sigmy przechodzą do historii. 

\- Zatem jaki jest plan? - spytał Niall, wstając. 

\- Iść do domu, przyszykować się, spotkać u Mads na pre drinkach i wyjechać - odezwał się Harry, podając rękę Alyssie, aby pomóc jej się podnieść. 

\- Kto będzie kierowcą? - zapytała Mads, gdy kierowali się w stronę Range Rovera Nialla. 

\- Tym razem ja mogę - zaoferował się Liam. 

\- Aw, jesteś najlepszy, Payne - uśmiechnął się Harry, klepiąc go po ramieniu. 

_

\- Więc, myślisz, że razem z Alyssą w końcu się dziś do siebie zbliżycie? - spytał Niall, nalewając wódki do czterech kieliszków. 

\- Nie wiem, dosłownie zaczęliśmy dopiero ze sobą rozmawiać, to znaczy jest fajna, ale nie lubię się spieszyć. 

Niall tak szybko podniósł na niego wzrok, że omal nie rozlał butelki Crystal Head. - Zechcesz powtórzyć? 

\- Co? - zapytał zdezorientowany, wciskając w usta ziarnko słonecznika, właśnie wtedy, gdy Liam wszedł do domu Mads krzycząc - Siemka! 

\- Nie lubisz się spieszyć? - zaśmiał się Niall. - Liam, weź tutaj swój tyłek! - wrzasnął. 

\- Co jest? - zażądał, wchodząc do kuchni. 

\- Więc, słuchaj tego, _Harry_.. Znasz Harry'ego - zaczął Blondyn, wskazując na wspomnianego chłopaka, gdy do niego podchodził. 

\- Owszem, wierzę, że go znam. 

\- Cóż - umieścił dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego. - Ten oto tutaj nasz młodzieniec, mówi mi, że nie lubi się spieszyć jeśli chodzi o związek. 

Liam spojrzał z kamienną twarzą. - Ty, Harry Edwardzie Stylesie, nie lubisz się spieszyć. Koleś, który spał z każdą dziewczyną w naszej klasie co najmniej raz. 

\- Nie spałem z _każdą dziewczyną w klasie_ \- bronił się. 

\- Nie, nie, masz rację; nie spałeś z _każdą_ dziewczyną. Spałeś tylko z jakimiś 30 procentami. Z _naszej_ szkoły - zripostował Niall. 

\- Weźcie, chłopaki - wyburczał Harry, trochę podirytowany.

\- Przepraszamy - śmiał się Niall, z powrotem kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. - Przepraszamy, naprawdę. To tylko.. plotki się rozchodzą. 

\- Cóż, ludzie się zmieniają - wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, Styles - Liam z Niallem się zaśmiali. 

\- Co jest takiego zabawnego? - spytała Mads. - Cześć kochanie - dodała Niallowi, unosząc się na swoich palcach, żeby pocałować go w usta. 

\- Hej skarbie. Dobrze pachniesz. 

\- Dziękuję - posłała mu uśmiech. 

Liam zakaszlnął niezręcznie. 

\- Czego? - Niall spojrzał na niego. 

\- Drinki? 

\- Racja, drinki! Sorry chłopaki. 

**Louis' POV:**

\- Co się ubiera na studenckie imprezy? - Louis zadał Zaynowi pytanie. 

Zayn wyszedł zza niego i zajrzał do jego szafy. - Cóż, to impreza w ciemno, więc coś jaskrawego lub białego. 

\- Oh Lou - załóż swoje białe rurki i czerwoną zapinaną koszulę - wtrąciła Perrie ze swojego miejsca na łóżku Louisa. 

\- Nie będzie za elegancko, prawda? 

\- Nie - zgodził się Zayn, potrząsając głową. 

\- Jesteś pewien? Bo ty masz na sobie tshirt, a ja nie chcę się zbytnio wystroić. 

\- Tak, ja zawsze ubieram tshirty. Ty, wręcz przeciwnie, nosisz fantazyjne ubrania, więc załóż ten strój, który zaoferowała Perrie i ruszajmy. 

Louis sapnął, ale i tak chwycił wspomniane rzeczy. - W porządku, ale pod spodem będę miał na sobie koszulkę, tak na wszelki wypadek. 

\- Cokolwiek cię uszczęśliwi, księżniczko - zażartował chłopak. 

Louis wystawił mu swój język, idąc do łazienki. 

_

\- Denerwuję się - oznajmił Louis, jak tylko wyszli z Jeepa Zayna. - Nigdy nie byłem na studenckiej imprezie... Cóż, raz poszedłem na obiad absolwentów z moim tatą, ale to się nie liczy, prawda? 

Zayn się roześmiał, umieszczając rękę na jego ramieniu. - Nie, obawiam się, że nie. 

Zaśmiał się nerwowo, podążając za Zaynem i Perrie do wielkiego domu. 

**Harry's POV:**

\- Więc Liam; spikniesz się z kimś tego wieczoru? - Niall zapytał, biorąc łyk piwa, które właśnie przyniosła mu Mads. 

\- Nie wiem. Nie mogę pić, więc chociaż mogę sobie znaleźć coś do zabawy. 

\- Czuję, jakbym powinna być urażona - odpowiedziała Mads. 

\- Nie chodziło o to - bronił się Liam. 

\- Cokolwiek. Muszę siku, Alyssa chodźmy. 

\- Co z tobą, Harry? Na czym stoicie z Alyssą? - spytał Liam, jak tylko dziewczyny były poza zasięgiem słuchu. 

\- Czemu oboje macie na tym taką obsesję? 

\- Bo Mads mnie ciągle o to pyta i cóż, Liam przechodzi przez samotny okres i chce pośrednio żyć przez ciebie - wyjaśnił Niall, wzruszając ramionami nim spojrzał na Liama i machnął na niego dłonią. - Tylko zgaduję, no wiesz. 

\- Minęły tylko dwa dni. Staram się improwizować. 

\- Co ty na to, żeby zamiast zabawiać się z jej uchem, zabawisz się z czymś bardziej interesującym?**

Loczek zaśmiał się odrobinę. - Po pierwsze, nie to miałem na myśli, a po drugie- przerwał, spoglądając na drzwi i zauważając znajomą głowę brązowych włosów. - Bez jaj.. - szepnął do samego siebie. 

\- Bez jaj co? - spytał Niall, próbując spojrzeć na to, co zobaczył Harry. 

\- Um, nic. Pójdę po drinka, chcesz coś? - zapytał go, już odchodząc. 

\- Oh, uh, nie? - odpowiedział, rzucając Liamowi zagubione spojrzenie. 

**Louis' POV:**

\- Oops, przepraszam - przeprosił, odwracając się, by zobaczyć na kogo wpadł. 

\- Cześć - wyszczerzył się Harry. 

\- Oh, to ty. Śledzisz mnie czy coś? Bo zaczyna to być śmieszne. W jeden weekend widziałem cię więcej, niż przez całe życie. 

\- Wow. Wiedziałem, że jesteś głową teatru czy czymś tam, ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż taki dramatyczny - śmiał się Harry. 

\- Zostawisz mnie po prostu w spokoju? 

\- To poniekąd trudne, biorąc pod uwagę to, że chodzimy do tej samej szkoły, mieszkamy w miasteczku z populacją poniżej tysiąca ludzi.. Oh, i jesteś moim korepetytorem. 

Louis skrzyżował ramiona, zaciskając szczękę. 

\- Czemu jesteś na mnie taki zły? 

\- Nie bądź głupi, Harold.

\- Co zrobiłem tym razem? - zaśmiał się. 

Louis spojrzał ponad jego ramieniem, tworząc kontakt wzrokowy z Niallem. - Powinieneś wracać do swoich przyjaciół. 

\- Ja-

\- Widzimy się w poniedziałek, gwiazdo. 

_

\- Co pijesz? - zapytał Louis, gdy tylko dotarł do Zayna. 

\- Um, wódkę i-

\- Idealnie - zabrał mu kubeczek z dłoni i wypił do dna. 

Zayn zachichotał na to. - Wow, zwolnij, noc się dopiero zaczęła. 

\- Przepraszam - kaszlnął po przełknięciu. 

\- Więc, co się stało? Zostawiłem cię na zaledwie pięć minut. 

Louis westchnął. - Harry cholerny Styles się stał. 

\- Co zrobił teraz? 

\- On, um-

\- Zayn! - przerwała Perrie. 

\- Co jest, skarbie? 

\- Ashton tutaj jest - ogłosiła z wielkim uśmiechem. 

\- Kim jest Ashton? - spytał Louis. 

\- Super gorący, samotny najlepszy przyjaciel mojego brata. 

\- Um, Pez - zaczął sceptycznie. - masz chłopaka... i stoi przed tobą. 

Perrie się roześmiała. - Zapomniałam wspomnieć, że jest gejem? _Oraz_ naprawdę chętny na poznanie uroczego chłopaka z ostatniej klasy. 

\- Czekaj, zaciągnęliście mnie tutaj, żeby umówić z chłopakiem? - zakwilił. 

\- Louis, uspokój się - powiedział Zayn, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. - Poznaj go zanim coś postanowisz. 

\- W porządku, gdzie on jest? 

Perrie zachichotała, stając za nim, aby wskazać mu kierunek, w którym znajduje się Ashton. - Uroczy, huh? 

Buzia Louisa opadła, kiedy przytaknął. - Zbyt uroczy. 

\- Co masz na myśli? 

\- Nie mogę pogadać z chłopakiem, który tak wygląda. Nie moja liga. 

\- Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili, Tommo - powiedziała Perrie, pstrykając palcami. - Jesteś niesamowicie gorący, super inteligentny, nie można też nie wspomnieć o tym jaki jesteś zabawny. 

\- Tak myślisz? 

\- Tak. Teraz weź drinka, bądź facetem i idź na seks. 

\- To miała być twoja dopingująca przemowa? 

Dziewczyna wyruszyła ramionami. - Pewnego rodzaju. 

Louis sapnął i chwycił ze stołu drinka. 

**Harry's POV:**

\- Harry, możemy zatańczyć czy coś? - spytała go Alyssa, łapiąc za dłoń. 

Loczek spojrzał znad swojego telefonu. - Co? 

\- Zatańczymy? 

\- Oh, uh, dlaczego najpierw nie zdobędę nam drinka? - Harry oznajmił, bardziej niż zapytał, idąc do kuchni. 

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałem ci żebyś zostawił go w spokoju - powiedział Zayn od niechcenia, nalewając wódki do swojego kubeczka. 

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - skinął do dziewczyny stojącej w kącie kuchni. 

\- Styles - odgryzł chłopak, zabierając z jego dłoni beczułkę, powodując tym rozlanie piwa. 

\- Fu, myślę, że to wymioty - burknął Harry, przechylając głowę w bok. 

\- Słuchaj, Louis to dobry chłopak. Nie wiem co mu zrobiłeś tym razem albo dlaczego tak się starasz, żeby go dręczyć, ale musisz przestać. 

\- Skoro ma ze mną taki problem, dlaczego to _on_ nic z tym nie zrobi? 

\- Jest zbyt miły. 

Harry parsknął śmiechem. - Zaufaj mi, gdy to mówię; jest wystarczająco silny, żeby się za sobą wstawić. 

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? 

Wzruszył ramionami, zabierając z powrotem beczułkę z jego dłoni i napełniając swój kubeczek. - Mam randkę. Później, bro. 

_

\- Przyniosłem ci piwo - Harry powiedział, jak tylko trafił do Alyssy. 

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnęła się, przyjmując od niego czerwony kubeczek. - Możemy teraz zatańczyć? 

\- Ej Styles! Piwny Ping Pong, no chodź - jeden chłopak z bractwa krzyknął wzdłuż pokoju. 

\- Sorry, obowiązki wzywają - powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion. 

\- Harry - lamentowała. 

\- Później, obiecuję. 

\- Okej, zasady domu wszyscy znacie - krzyczał Ashton przez muzykę. - A, i dziewczyny, jeśli chcecie czymś rozpraszać, proszę pamiętajcie, że nie jest to konieczne, ale wysoce sugerowane - przerwał, powodując tym u wszystkich śmiech. - Okej, gotowi? Piłeczki w górę, zaczynajcie. 

Harry uniósł swoje ramię, stwarzając kontakt wzrokowy z chłopakiem stojącym kilka stóp przed nim, wykręcił nadgarstkiem i trafił piłeczką w lewy kubeczek stojący z tyłu. 

\- Styles i Andrews, wy pierwsi - ogłosił Ashton. 

Przybił piątkę ze swoim partnerem i chwycił piłeczkę. Cofając się do tyłu, naciągnął ponownie ramię, celując nią i wystrzeliwując, przez co wylądowała w środkowym kubku. Partner Harry'ego ustawił się, rozciągnął i wycelował piłką w ten sam kubeczek. 

Rozniosły się okrzyki, gdy piłka plusnęła w piwo. 

\- To trzy kubki. Pijcie suki! - zawiwatował Andrews. 

_

Harry był w czasie swojej trzeciej gry, kiedy zauważył, że Ashton zniknął i był na parkiecie, ocierając się o Louisa. 

 _Jego_ Louisa. 

Cóż, okej, może i nie _jego_ \- ale był bardziej jego, niż Ashtona. Zwiesił nadgarstek, po raz pierwszy tej nocy chybiąc swój rzut. - Kurwa. 

\- Bro! - narzekał Andrews, umieszczając rękę na jego ramieniu. 

\- Sorry, kolego. 

Przeciwna drużyna wykonała swoje rzuty, trafiając oba z łatwością. - Wygraliśmy? Kurwa, bro, wygraliśmy - jeden z drużyny Sigma Chi zawiwatował. 

\- Sorry, myślę, że potrzebuję przerwy - wzruszył ramionami, odchodząc do Alyssy. 

\- Ostatnia gra była do dupy - zadrwiła, kiedy tylko do niej podszedł. 

\- Rozproszyło mnie. 

\- Co? 

Uśmiechnął się cwaniacko, owijając ramię wokół jej talii. - Ta naprawdę gorąca dziewczyna z olśniewającym uśmiechem. 

\- Cwaniak - zachichotała. 

\- Więc, myślę, że mówiłaś coś wcześniej o tańcu? - zapytał jej, przechylając głowę. 

**Louis' POV:**

\- Podoba ci się A&M? - padło pytanie zadane przez Ashtona, który przeniósł swoje ręce na jego biodra. 

\- Tak, jest miło - wzruszył ramionami, odwracając się, by być twarzą do niego. 

\- Jaka jest twoja specjalizacja? 

\- Co? - zażądał, nachylając się bliżej, by usłyszeć go przez muzykę. 

\- Twoja specjalizacja? 

\- Oh, um, chciałbym być aktorem albo i może nauczycielem teatralnym. Obydwie opcje byłyby świetne - podniósł rękę, żeby położyć ją na szyi drugiego chłopaka. - Co z tobą? 

\- Jeszcze się nie zadeklarowałem. Jak na razie próbuję spędzać czas na zabawie. 

\- Oh? Jakie jest twoje wyobrażenie zabawy? - spytał go Louis, przekrzywiając głowę w bok. 

Ashton zachichotał, pochylając się do przodu i złączając z nim swoje usta. Poruszył prawą dłonią, pozostawiając ją na szczęce Louisa, drugą umieszczając na środkowej części pleców, jednocześnie dociskając do siebie ich krocza. Odsunął się, podgryzając jego dolną wargę. - Zawsze byłem lepszy w pokazywaniu, niż mówieniu. 

Wywołało to śmiech u Louisa. - Myślę, że mogę potrzebować, abyś przeszedł do szczegółów. 

Uśmiechnął się głupawo, wsuwając ręce do jego tylnych kieszeni, zniżając głowę i całując linię jego szczęki. Tworzył sobie ścieżkę do karku Louisa, zasysając skórę dokładnie pod jego uchem. 

Louis wydobył z siebie jęk, zatapiając palce we włosach drugiego chłopaka. 

Ashton przybliżył się do jego ucha, przygryzając płatek ucha i szepcząc - Dlaczego nie przeniesiemy tego gdzieś w bardziej prywatne miejsce, bym mógł więcej posłuchać tych ładnych dźwięków, które wydajesz? 

Nim Louis mógł odpowiedzieć, chłopak był od niego odciągany i popychany na podłogę. 

\- Co do diabła, Harry! - pisnął, stojąc na przodzie formującego się okręgu. 

\- Louis? Co się dzieje- zaczął Zayn, gdy przepychał się przez tłum w celu dostania się do przyjaciela, zatrzymując się, kiedy zobaczył co się dzieje. - Jasna cholera. 

\- Zrób coś Zayn! 

\- Co chcesz żebym zrobił? 

Louis spojrzał na niego szeroko, następnie na dwójkę chłopaków na podłodze, tylko po to, by zobaczyć teraz Harry'ego pod Ashtonem. - Co do kurwy, Styles! - wrzasnął otrzymując kolejne uderzenie. 

\- Złaź ze mnie - stęknął Loczek, próbując go z siebie zepchnąć. 

Ashton uderzył go jeszcze jeden raz, nim się podniósł i otrzepał. - Nie wiem co to było, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał wrócić do naszego domu, lepiej żebyś nie odwalił takiego przedstawienia - otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i podszedł do Louisa, chwytając jego dłoń i pytając - Wszystko w porządku? 

\- Tak, jest okej. Z tobą? - spytał zmartwiony i uniósł rękę do jego twarzy. 

\- Teraz tak - uśmiechnął się. 

**Harry's POV:**

\- Możesz iść na imprezę i nie wdać się w bójkę? - śmiał się Niall, pomagając Harry'emu się podnieść. 

Warknął, przepychając się obok niego. 

\- Harry? - próbował, podążając blisko za nim. 

\- Co? 

\- Dlaczego wdałeś się w bójkę z Ashtonem? 

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Pchnęli mnie na niego. 

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie było to, bo tańczył z twoim chłoptasiem? - zażartował, szturchając go łokciem. 

\- Zamknij się Niall. Wiesz, czasami możesz być takim dupkiem. 

\- Żartowałem sobie - wymamrotał. 

Westchnął. - Przepraszam. Nie jesteś dupkiem. 

\- Skoro zostałeś pchnięty, to dlaczego się biliście? - wciął Liam. 

\- Za dużo alkoholu. 

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, H - roześmiał się, potrząsając głową. - Piwa? 

\- Myślę, że powinienem zostać przy wodzie. 

Niall i Liam spojrzeli na niego z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. 

\- Czemu? 

\- Oh, pieprzyć to. Podaj mi piwo. 

Niall chwycił puszkę Budweisera i podał ją Harry'emu. 

\- Gdzie Alyssa? - spytał, przyjmując piwo. 

\- Poszły z Mads do toalety - odpowiedział Blondyn, otwierając przy tym swoją puszkę. 

\- Wcześnie się złamały - żartował Liam, łapiąc za wodę. 

\- Zrobiły to, nim tu dotarliśmy - śmiał się Niall. 

Liam zachichotał, natomiast Harry przewrócił oczami. 

\- Hej skarbie - mruknęła Mads, kiedy razem z Alyssą podeszły do chłopców. - Więc Harry, Alyssa zostawia cię samego na dwie minuty, a ty postanawiasz wdać się w bójkę z przewodniczącym twojego przyszłego bractwa? 

\- To był wypadek. 

\- Pewnie, że był, wielki chłopcze - rzekła Mads z mrugnięciem przed spojrzeniem na Nialla, biorąc piwo i chwytając bok jego koszuli. - Chodź Niall, chcę się poobściskiwać. 

Chłopak wyszczerzył się jak idiota i na szczęście został pociągnięty na piętro. 

\- Cóż, nie zobaczymy ich przez kolejne kilka godzin - zażartował Liam, patrząc na Harry'ego i Alyssę, którzy niezręcznie stali blisko siebie, Loczek spoglądając głęboko w swoją puszkę piwa, kiedy Alyssa wbijała swoje tęczówki w jego głowę. - Widzę, że nie ma potrzeby, bym tu był, więc pójdę zobaczyć co robi Zayn. 

Gdy był poza zasięgiem słuchu, Alyssa chwyciła podbródek Harry'ego i uniosła go, stwarzając kontakt wzrokowy. - Wszystko z tobą w porządku? 

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. - Mam się dobrze. 

\- Więc co do diabła się właśnie stało? 

\- To tylko nieporozumienie. 

Kiwnęła, podnosząc rękę do świeżo podbitego oka Harry'ego. - Boli? 

\- Nie bardzo. 

Alyssa złapała wargę między zęby i uniosła się na swoich palcach, składając pocałunek na jego policzku. 

\- Ja, um, pójdę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Zaraz wrócę - oznajmił, zanim odszedł do najbliższych drzwi. 

**Louis' POV:**

Przyłożył prawą dłoń do jego karku, kciukiem muskając linię szczęki. Jęknął, kiedy Ashton przygryzł jego dolną wargę, pociągając za nią. - Chcę usłyszeć więcej tych dźwięków - na jego twarzy widniał uśmieszek, a on pochylił się i przyssał do szyi chłopaka. - Jesteś taki ładny, wiesz o tym? 

Louis wypuścił z siebie chichot, odchylając głowę, by dać mu lepszy dostęp. 

Sunął ręką, aby chwycić tyłek Louisa, jeżdżąc lewą dłonią w górę jego pleców i wsuwając we włosy, ponownie złączając ich usta. Następnie się odsunął, śledząc palcem fakturę jego dolnej wargi. - Jak to się stało, że cię wcześniej nie poznałem? 

\- Nie imprezuję często. To poniekąd coś nowego. 

\- Cieszę się, że zdecydowałeś wypróbować czegoś nowego właśnie dziś - uśmiechnął się cwaniacko, rękami zmierzając do zdjęcia koszulki młodszego chłopaka. 

\- Ja, um - próbował Louis, łapiąc rąbek ubrania. 

\- Louis, jeśli nie chcesz tego robić, możemy wrócić na dół. 

-Nie, to tylko... Ja, um-

\- Nie bzykasz się z przypadkowymi kolesiami? 

\- Ta - zgodził się słabo. 

Starszy zacisnął usta. - Cóż, co powiesz na ciebie mi obciągającego, przez co zarobisz sobie na seks? 

Louis przygryzł nerwowo wargę. 

\- Nie musimy, po prostu szkoda nie widzieć tych ładnych usteczek używanych w dobrym celu. 

Skinął, mamrocząc - Tak, okej. Um, dobrze. 

Ashton uśmiechnął się, pochylając by ponownie go pocałować. Położył dłonie na talii chłopaka, przyciągając go bliżej. - Na kolana, skarbie. 

Louis zrobił to, co mu powiedziano, powoli opadając na swoje kolana, rękę unosząc do klamry jego paska, odpinając go i kierując do guzików, zsuwając spodnie chłopaka wraz z bokserkami. Zwilżył wargi, zmierzając dłonią w przód w celu złapania kutasa Ashtona. Nabierając głębokiego wdechu, rozwarł usta i miał właśnie pochylić się, aby owinąć wargi wokół główki, gdy otworzyły się drzwi. 

\- O cholera, sorry Ash! - roześmiał się jeden z chłopaków z bractwa. - Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz niedysponowany. 

\- Wypierdalaj! - krzyknął, idąc by zamknąć drzwi. 

\- Czekaj, piwo się kończy. 

\- Jest trzecia nad ranem i właśnie naprawdę gorący chłopak ma mi obciągnąć, to nie mój problem. Żegnam - wyszeptał przed zamknięciem i zablokowaniem drzwi. Odwrócił się powoli, widząc stojącego już i poprawiającego się Louisa. - Przepraszam za to. Na czym skończyliśmy? 

\- Um, cóż. Myślę, że powinienem iść. Jest później niż myślałem. 

\- Mogę przynajmniej odprowadzić cię do akademika? 

\- Nie mieszkam w akademiku? - powiedział bardziej jak pytanie, przechylając głowę. 

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Który uczeń ostatniego roku wciąż w nim mieszka? - pokręcił głową. - Twoje mieszkanie jest blisko kampusu? 

Louis był zdezorientowany, aż nagle mu zaświtało - Perrie zapomniała wspomnieć, że był w ostatniej klasie w _liceum_. Szczęśliwie, jego telefon dał o sobie znać nim musiał odpowiedzieć, spoglądając na ekran zobaczył dzwoniącego Zayna. - Przepraszam, sekunda - uśmiechnął się słodko zanim odpowiedział. - Hej - powiedział do telefonu, odwracając plecy do Ashtona. 

\- Gdzie jesteś? 

\- Ja, um, właśnie miałem schodzić na dół. 

\- Okej, spoko. Wychodzimy, zobaczymy się na dworze? 

\- Tak, będę za 5 minut - wymamrotał szybko, rozłączając się i chowając go z powrotem do kieszeni. - Sorry za to. 

\- Jest w porządku. Więc, stanęliśmy na odprowadzaniu cię do domu? - zapytał, chwytając go za biodra i przyciągając do siebie. 

\- Um, właściwie to wracam z Zaynem i Perrie... ale możemy spotkać się jutro i iść na śniadanie, lunch czy coś - powiedział pośpiesznie, gryząc wargi. 

\- Podoba mi się to - uśmiechnął się, garbiąc, żeby musnąć usta Louisa. 

\- Okej, cóż, muszę iść - zarumienił się, odchodząc do drzwi. 

\- Do zobaczenia jutro. 

Obrócił głowę, zanim wyszedł na korytarz. - Cześć. 

_

\- Pieprzyliście się? - pytanie zostało zadane przez Perrie, kiedy znajdowali się już w Jeepie Zayna. 

\- Nie, ktoś wszedł zanim do czegoś doszło. 

\- Oh kurwa. Jak poszło? - chichotał Zayn. 

\- Znacznie lepiej kiedy zapytał mnie na którym _kampusie_ mieszkam, _Perrie_. 

\- Co? - teraz już się śmiał, patrząc na Louisa, a potem na Perrie. 

\- Nie powiedziałaś mu, że jestem w liceum? 

\- Myślałam, że będzie wiedział - roześmiała się. 

\- Cóż, nie zrobił tego i wyszedłem na idiotę - sapnął. 

\- Uspokój się Louis. Jak zareagował, kiedy powiedziałeś mu, że chodzisz do liceum? - spytał Zayn, skręcając w kompleks apartamentów. 

\- Ja, no, um, zapomniałem o tym wspomnieć - szepnął. 

Zayn potrząsnął na to głową. - Przynajmniej nie zobaczysz go w najbliższym czasie. 

\- Właściwie, spotykamy się jutro przed powrotem do domu. 

Zaparkował pod budynkiem apartamentu brata Perrie. - Idziecie na randkę? 

\- To nie randka. Po prostu dwójka ludzi się spotyka.

\- Co tylko powiesz, Lou. 

_

Louis stęknął, obracając się na bok, by dowiedzieć się skąd pochodził najbardziej irytujący dźwięk na świecie. Kiedy chwycił swój telefon, spojrzał na niego, żeby zobaczyć, że osobą dzwoniącą jest Ashton. - Halo? - mruknął zaspanym głosem. 

\- Hej piękny. Wciąż chcesz się spotkać? 

\- Tak - uśmiechnął się. - ale za minutę dowiem się, czy ty tego chcesz. 

\- Co masz na myśli? 

Westchnął. - Muszę dzisiaj wracać do domu w Jefferson. 

\- Jak, żeby zobaczyć się z rodziną? 

\- Nie, tam gdzie mieszkam - powiedział niechętnie. 

\- Nie rozumiem. 

\- Nie jestem w collegu, Ashton. 

\- Nie jesteś? 

\- Nie, jestem na ostatnim roku w liceum - przyznał, obkręcając się na plecy. Jego prawa ręka spoczywała na brzuchu, a oczy były zamknięte, kiedy czekał na odpowiedź chłopaka. 

\- Dobrze. Cóż, to definitywnie powstrzyma nas od częstego spotykania się, ale kiedy musisz wyjechać? 

Louis uśmiechnął się przez fakt, że chłopak wciąż chciał się z nim zobaczyć, pomimo tego, iż nie był w collegu. - Wcześniej, niż myślałem ostatniej nocy. Mama Perrie dzwoniła i powiedziała, że musi być w domu przed drugą, a jest - przerwał, rzucając okiem na zegarek w telefonie. - 9:30.

\- Zatem kiedy znów cię zobaczę? 

Przygryzł wargę. - Nie jestem pewny. 

\- Co ty na to, żebym przyjechał w następny weekend? 

\- Nie ma za dużo do roboty w moim mieście. W piątek jest pierwszy mecz futbolu. Nie bardzo mnie to interesuje, ale mój przyjaciel, Zayn, gra a ja lubię chodzić i go wspierać - plątał się. 

\- Brzmi doskonale. Napiszesz? 

\- Definitywnie. 

\- Widzimy się w piątek. 

\- Do zobaczenia - odpowiedział, nim się rozłączył. 

 

*Nie wiem czy określenie "impreza w ciemno" ma jakikolwiek sens, ale jest to impreza z użyciem światełek fluorescencyjnych zamiast normalnego światła. Można je zobaczyć w kolażu do rozdziału, a jeśli ktoś zna polski odpowiednik na takową imprezę niech da znać! 

**Ok, to natomiast nie ma żadnego sensu, bo Harry posłużył się idiomem mówiąc _I'm just trying to play things by ear,_ co oznacza że stara się działać spontanicznie, a Niall wziął to dosłownie i zapytał dlaczego zamiast bawić się jej uchem nie zrobi tego z czymś innym :D

 


	4. Rozdział 4

**Harry's POV:**

\- Harry, wstawaj! Musimy być w kościele w ciągu czterdziestu minut. 

Jęknął, obkręcając się na swój bok i sprawdzając telefon. Opadł na plecy i wypuścił powietrze, ręką odgarniając włosy z czoła. 

\- Harry. Słyszałeś mnie? - domagała się Anne, otwierając drzwi do jego pokoju. 

Przytaknął, zsuwając z siebie pościel, po czym usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. 

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - pytała kobieta, wchodząc w głąb jego pokoju. 

Harry spojrzał na swoją mamę i kiwnął głową. 

\- O mój boże. Harry, co ci się stało? 

Był zdezorientowany, przechylając głowę. - Nic - odpowiedział, nim zaatakowały go przebłyski wspomnień zeszłej nocy. - Oh, um, razem z Niallem rzucaliśmy wczoraj piłką i kiedy chciałem złapać, wpadłem w jakieś krzaki. To nic wielkiego. 

\- Cóż, wygląda jakby bolało. Boli cię? - spytała, idąc do łazienki chłopaka po Neosporin i wodę utlenioną. 

\- Mamo, wszystko ze mną dobrze - narzekał, kiedy zaczęła przemywać jego twarz wodą utlenioną. - Mówię poważnie, mamo, przestań - chwycił jej dłoń i odsunął od swojej twarzy. 

Westchnęła. - W porządku, ale umyj buzię i weź prysznic. Musimy jechać do kościoła - posłała mu uśmiech i pocałowała w czubek głowy. 

_Niall Horan_

_Dziś, 10:30_

Idziesz dzisiaj do kościoła?

Niestety. :/

Mama sie wściekła jak zobaczyła moją twarz...

O kurwa! Co jej powiedziałeś? 

Że graliśmy i wjebałem sie w krzaki. 

Hah! A to dobre Styles. Spotkajmy sie przed mszą 

Po co? 

Zjaramy sie

Pójdziemy do piekła 

Oops. 

_Przeczytane 10:45_

 

Podłączył swój telefon do iHome i zsunął z siebie dresy, zanim podreptał do łazienki, żeby wziąć prysznic. 

_

\- Um, dołączę do was w środku - powiedział rodzicom, kiedy wyszedł z Mercedesa G63 AMG swojego taty. 

\- Dobrze, tylko nie za długo, już jesteśmy spóźnieni - ostrzegła Anne, gdy razem z Bryanem szła w kierunku schodów prowadzących do kościoła. 

_

\- Bro, co ci zajęło tyle czasu? - zapytał Niall, kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi jego Range Rovera i wszedł do środka. 

\- Zasnąłem pod prysznicem. 

\- Chłopie, jesteś beznadziejny. Masz - śmiał się, podając mu w połowie wypalonego skręta. 

\- Dzięki - wymamrotał, przyjmując go między kciuk a palec wskazujący. Przyłożył do ust i przyssał się, wdychając powietrze oraz odchylając głowę w tył. Wypuścił powoli dym, tylko po to, by z powrotem go zassać i wypuścić przez nos. - Kurwa, to cholerstwo jest niezłe. 

\- Prawda? Zayn dał mi hybrydę za zostanie w tej głupiej budce z buziakami - chichotał, biorąc kolejne pociągnięcie. - Trzymaj, skończ go, zostały nam jakieś dwie minuty - powiedział po wypuszczeniu dymu i podaniu skręta Harry'emu. 

Wziął trzy, długie hausty nim joint dobiegł końca, po czym wrzucił jego pozostałość do butelki wody, z jedynie jej odrobiną na dnie. - Masz wodę kolońską? 

\- Ano - potwierdził, nachylając się do tylnego siedzenia. - Łap - powiedział rzucając mu buteleczkę Ralpha Laurena Polo Blue. 

\- Dzięki - podziękował Harry, wychodząc na zewnątrz i spryskując się nią. - Hej Mads! - krzyknął, kiedy zobaczył podchodzącą do wejścia kościoła dziewczynę. - Chodź tutaj. 

Kiwnęła i podeszła w ich stronę. - Co słychać? 

Jak tylko skończył aplikować swoje krople do oczu, wyciągnął przed siebie ramiona. - Śmierdzę na zioło? 

Mads uniosła swoje brwi, jakby pytała _serio?,_ lecz nachyliła się, by go powąchać. - Nie, śmierdzisz na Nialla. 

\- Dobra to spoko - uśmiechnął się, wrzucając wodę kolońską i krople do oczu z powrotem do samochodu. - Widzimy się w środku. 

_

\- Gdzie byłeś? - szepnęła Anne, jak zajął swoje miejsce. 

\- Zobaczyć się z Niallem. Zostawiłem ładowarkę w jego samochodzie. 

\- Nie mogłeś zabrać jej po kościele? 

\- Musiałem podłączyć telefon teraz. 

Matka Harry'ego skinęła, skupiając uwagę ponownie na pieśni. 

Stał, gdy było to nakazane, śpiewając wraz ze wszystkimi. Rozglądał się po osobach siedzących przed sobą, starając dyskretnie spojrzeć na ławki z tyłu, na czym poległ. 

\- Harry, uważaj! - ostrzegła Anne, odwracając ciało syna do przodu. 

Burknął opierając się o ławkę przed sobą, śpiewając resztę pieśni przed opadnięciem z powrotem. 

_

\- Um, pójdę coś zjeść z Niallem i Mads. Dobrze? - poprosił, kiedy wyszli z kościoła. 

\- Pewnie. Gdzie się wybierzecie? 

Wzruszył ramionami. - Prawdopodobnie Auntie Skinners? 

\- W porządku. Potrzebujesz gotówki? 

\- Tak, poproszę - na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmiech, przy którym wystawił rękę. 

\- Bryan, Harry potrzebuje pieniędzy - szturchnęła łokciem swojego męża, który bezsensownie rozmawiał z diakonem ich kościoła. 

\- Dzięki tato - podziękował mu, biorąc z jego dłoni dwudziestkę. - Kocham cię mamo - dodał z buziakiem w jej policzek, po czym odszedł w miejsce, gdzie czekali jego przyjaciele. 

**Louis' POV:**

\- Mamo? - zawołał, odkładając klucze do miseczki przy drzwiach. 

\- W kuchni! 

\- Hej - przywitał się, wchodząc do kuchni i siadając przy wysepce. 

\- Cześć skarbie. Jak podróż? - spytała Jay, odkładając talerz do szafki kuchennej. 

\- W porządku. Nic ciekawego. 

Brwi kobiety uniosły się, podczas kiedy podeszła do przeciwnej strony wyspy. - Oh? Dlaczego nie powiesz mi prawdy? 

Roześmiał się na słowa swojej matki. - Dobrze, cóż, poszliśmy na imprezę w domu Sigma Chi i Perrie postanowiła, że razem z Zaynem mnie z kimś umówią. I mamo, ten chłopak był taki atrakcyjny. 

\- Mów dalej - zachęcała ze śmiechem. 

\- Nie ma co mówić. Tańczyliśmy, wymieniliśmy numerami i w piątek przyjeżdża do miasta. 

\- Poznam go? 

\- Nie wiem - wzruszył ramieniem. - Może. Nie chcę niczego zakładać i go przestraszyć, wiesz? 

\- W porządku. 

\- Dobrze, mam pracę domową do skończenia. Zawołasz mnie kiedy obiad będzie gotowy? 

\- Jasne, słońce. Chcesz przekąske? 

\- Nie, dzięki, mam się dobrze - posłał jej ostatni uśmiech, podniósł się i poszedł do swojego pokoju. 

_

_Zayn Malik_

_Dziś, 17:37_

Nudzi mi sie. Co robisz? 

Zadanie... 

Frajer. Chodźmy na żarcie! 

Nie moge dzisiaj. Mama gotuje

Co? 

Erm, myślę, że robi smażone zielone pomidory, kurczaka, chleb kukurydziany z fasolką i kruche ciasto z truskawkami. Nic nie zepsuje naszego cholesterolu tak, jak niedziela. 

Kurwa. Pozwól mi zjeść u ciebie prosze

Co to za niedziela jeśli byś nie przyszedł 

Ha! Super. Będe za 10 minut 

Oh i jeśli przyniosę moją pracę z chemii to mi pomożesz? 

Pewka! 

Jesteś najlepszy! xx

_Przeczytane 17:52_

_

\- Hej mamo, Zayn jest w drodze - oznajmił, kiedy zszedł z powrotem do kuchni. 

\- Już mam dla niego miejsce. 

\- Jesteś najlepsza - rozpromienił się. - Potrzebujesz przy czymś pomocy? 

\- Zaraz skończę. Byłoby super, gdybyś tylko włożył naczynia do zmywarki. 

\- Okej. 

_

\- Louis, jestem! - wołał Zayn oznajmiając swoje przybycie i zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

\- Kuchnia! 

\- Super pachnie, pani T. 

Jay uśmiechnęła się, podchodząc, żeby go uścisnąć. - Dziękuję Zayn. Teraz idź umyj ręce, wszystko gotowe - powiedziała, głaszcząc jego plecy. - Louis, ty też. 

\- Tak jest - jednocześnie zasalutowali. 

\- Więc Zayn, jak Perrie? - zapytała kobieta, po tym jak odmówili modlitwę dziękczynną. 

\- Ma się dobrze, dzięki - podziękował uśmiechem, nakładając na swój talerz łyżkę pełną zieleniny. 

\- To dobrze. Wasza dwójka jest już oficjalnie razem? 

\- Mamo! - wciął Louis. 

\- Co? Jestem po prostu ciekawa. 

Zayn zaśmiał się na to. - Jest w porządku, nie mam nic przeciwko. I um, nie. To znaczy, nie poprawiamy kiedy ktoś mówi, że jesteśmy razem, ale nie bardzo lubimy nakładać etykiety. Dość o mnie, Louis ma w piątek randkę. 

\- To nie randka! - bronił się chłopak, biorąc coś do picia. 

_ 

\- Obiecałem Zaynowi pomóc mu w zadaniu - wytłumaczył Louis, wkładając ostatni talerz. 

\- W porządku. Daj mi znać jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować. 

\- Kocham cię! - powiedział, kiedy wraz z Zaynem tworzyli sobie drogę po schodach. 

_

\- Okej, zatem reakcje redoks - zaczął, zabierając jego pustą kartkę papieru. - Część pierwsza; zbilansuj następujące równanie utleniania. Podkreśl utleniacz i zakreśl reduktor - zatrzymał się, spoglądając na Zayna. - Równanie numer jeden: H2S+HNO3-->S8+NO+H2O - znów przestał czytać, widząc jego zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy. 

\- Kiedy my to w ogóle przerabialiśmy?

\- Zayn, robiliśmy to wszystko przez cały tydzień. 

Wzruszył ramionami. - Obleję. 

\- Nie, nie oblejesz. Masz to i masz mnie. Nie pozwolę ci, a teraz się skup.

Westchnął, prostując się na krześle. - Dobra, ucz mnie. 

_

\- Głowa mnie boli - narzekał, opadając na łóżko Louisa. 

\- Harry mnie pocałował - wypalił, a jego oczy stały się szerokie, gdy tylko słowa opuściły jego usta. _Czemu ja to do cholery w ogóle powiedziałem?_

Usiadł powoli, wbijając w niego swój wzrok. - Przepraszam, co powiedziałeś? 

\- Na festynie, podszedł do mnie i zanim zdałem sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje, pocałował mnie. 

Zayn przytaknął, zaciskając usta. 

\- Co myślisz? - spytał nerwowo. 

\- Zabiję go. 

Louis spanikował odrobinę, siadając na miejscu obok. - Nie rób tego. To w zasadzie nic takiego. 

\- To dlatego byłeś taki smutny na imprezie? Bo cię pocałował? 

\- Tak. Cóż, nie. Nie wiem - westchnął, kładąc się na łóżku i ręką zakrywając oczy.

Zayn podciągnął go z powrotem do góry. - Porozmawiaj ze mną. 

\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć. 

\- Cóż, możesz zacząć z powiedzeniem mi jak się przez to czujesz. 

\- Czuję.. To był Harry. Nie wiem. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego cokolwiek powiedziałem. To naprawdę nic takiego. Zostawmy to. 

\- Okej? - przeciągnął wyraz. 

\- Poza tym, jest Ashton. 

\- Myślałem, że jest tylko przyjacielem. 

\- Ty i Perrie jesteście "tylko przyjaciółmi" - wpomniał, robiąc w powietrzu znak cudzysłowiu. 

\- Nie, Perrie i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, którzy chodzą na randki wraz z innymi rzeczami. Ty i Ashton to dwójka ludzi, która omal się ze sobą nie przespała, a teraz jeden z was będzie jechał cztery godziny tylko po to, by zobaczyć tego drugiego i wesprzeć przyjaciela wspomnianego chłopaka podczas meczu - powiedział rzeczowo. 

\- O co ci chodzi? 

\- Chodzi mi o to, że go lubisz i to urocze. 

Louis zarumienił się na to. - Zamknij się. 

Zaśmiał się, opierając plecy o ścianę i wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. 

\- Ej! Idź do okna, proszę. 

Zayn wywrócił na to oczami. - Dobra, dobra. 

**Harry's POV:**

\- Synu, obudź się - Bryan mruknął pukając w jego drzwi. 

Jęknął, powoli gramoląc się z łóżka. Wrzucił na siebie pierwszą zobaczoną przez siebie koszulkę i spodnie, nim udał się do łazienki w celu umycia zębów. 

\- Gdzie mama? - pytanie padło jak tylko wszedł do kuchni. 

Bryan spojrzał na niego znad swoich papierów. - Twoja mama musiała wyjechać w podróż biznesową, więc przez dwa dni jestem tylko ja i ty. 

\- Super. Zatem dzisiaj pizza i mecz? - śmiał się, rozmarowując masło na toście. 

\- Albo mogę coś ugotować - zaoferował się. 

Harry zachichotał na jego propozycję. - Wolałbym nie dostać zatrucia pokarmowego, ale dzięki tato. 

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się. - Wystarczająco sprawiedliwe - spojrzał na swój zegarek, a potem z powrotem na Harry'ego. - Muszę się zbierać. Chcesz podwózki? 

Chwycił pudełko winogron i butelkę soku z lodówki. - Nie mogę - mam plany po treningu. Ale dzięki - uśmiechnął się, klepiąc swojego ojca po plecach i wpychając tosta do buzi, idąc w stronę drzwi. - Do zobaczenia później. Kocham cię. 

\- Też cię kocham! - odkrzyknął Bryan. 

_

\- Styles! - zawołał Niall stojąc przy swojej szafce, kiedy zobaczył idącego korytarzem chłopaka. 

\- Co tam? - spytał, kiedy razem z Niallem zrobili tą całą z przybiciem piątki, zderzeniem ramion i klepnięciem po plecach rzecz, którą robili kumple. - Gdzie Mads? 

\- Nagłe spotkanie cheerleaderek. Najwyraźniej każdego dnia robią coś innego, żeby przygotować drużynę do piątkowego meczu - wyjaśnił od niechcenia, kiedy zamykał swoją szafkę. 

\- Bo nie jesteśmy dość przygotowani? - zaśmiał się. 

\- Dokładnie to jej powiedziałem, ale myśli, że to będzie zabawne. Plus, dostajemy darmowe jedzenie od naszych przydzielonych cheerleaderek. 

\- Pozwól mi zgadnąć, Mads została przydzielona tobie? 

\- Może - wzruszył ramionami. - Rano było losowanie. 

\- Jaki jest motyw przewodni czy coś? 

\- Um, myślę, że dzisiaj na lunchu jest doping, a jutro mają dekorować nasze szafki. W środę dostajemy słodycze. Czwartek dziewczyny będą nosić nasze bluzy albo same zrobią koszulki, czy coś takiego, nie wiem. W piątek oczywiście się ubieramy i mamy spotkanie przed meczem, gdzie dają nam coś, co same upiekły. 

\- Wow. Mads to zaplanowała? 

\- Yup. Jest utalentowana - na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech. 

\- Jest. Wszystkie cheerleaderki są w to zaangażowane czy tylko te z ostatniej klasy? 

\- Wydaje mi się, że wszystkie, ale tylko ze szkolnej reprezentacji. Głównie dlatego, że jest za dużo początkujących a zbyt mało z ostatniego roku. 

\- Nie będą nic robić dla rezerwowych? 

\- Nie sądzę. Ale kto wie, mogą zrobić dla nich coś małego. Chociaż, czy Mads jest aż tak życzliwa? - spytał, porywając Harry'emu winogrono. 

\- Nie, chyba nie. 

\- Mówiąc o mojej nieżyczliwej, utalentowanej dziewczynie - powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem, kiedy Mads razem z Alyssą do nich podeszły. 

\- Hej kochanie - przywitała się, całując go w policzek. 

\- Drogie panie. Wyglądacie cholernie dobrze w swoich strojach - mrugnął. 

Alyssa zarumieniła się i powitała Harry'ego uśmiechem. 

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, schylając się, żeby złożyć pocałunek na jej policzku. - Wyglądasz cholernie dobrze - skomentował, częściowo parodiując Nialla, ale jednocześnie mając komplement na myśli. 

Zarumieniła się mocniej na jego słowa. - Dzięki. Odprowadzisz mnie do klasy? 

\- Jasne. Widzimy się później - powiedział do Nialla i Mads, po czym złapał jej dłoń i ruszył w kierunku angielskiego skrzydła szkoły. 

\- Więc, kogo wylosowałaś? - zapytał jej od niechcenia. 

\- Liam - wyjaśniła z nutką rozczarowania w głosie. 

\- Oh - powiedział, zaskoczony. - Kto ma mnie? 

\- Ktoś z drugiej klasy. 

Harry jęknął. - Kurwa. Serio? 

Zaśmiała się, mówiąc dalej - Nie, Mads miała ciebie, Perrie Nialla, a Kendall Zayna. Więc Mads zamieniła się z Perrie, a ona z Kendall. 

\- A ty nie mogłaś zamienić się z nią? 

\- Pytałam, ale nie chciała. Zgaduję, że wciąż coś do ciebie czuje, nie to, że ją o to obwiniam. Kto by mógł? - uśmiechnęła się, złączając razem ich palce i nachylając się, by musnąć jego wargi. 

\- Jak pójdzie z waszym dopingiem, skoro nie wszyscy mają lunch w tym samym czasie? 

\- Cóż, zrobimy go między lunchem A, a lunchem B, tak by wszyscy piłkarze zobaczyli, poza tym będziemy zwolnione z zajęć, więc cheerleaderki mają dziś dwa obiady. Dobrze jest mieć taką pozycję - chichotała. 

\- Jesteś urocza. 

\- Dziękuje - uśmiechnęła się. - Zobaczymy się później? - zapytała przed udaniem się w stronę klasy. 

\- Tak, złapię cię po drugiej lekcji. Pójdziemy razem na lunch. 

\- Okej - przygryzła wargę i weszła do sali. 

_

\- Poważnie Mads, nie mogłaś sfałszować swojej kartki czy coś? - zażądał, pochylając się nad jej ławką. 

\- Sorki H, to nie byłoby fair. 

\- A zamiana jest? 

Mads wzruszyła na to ramionami. - Minęły jakieś trzy miesiące od waszego zerwania, nie powinno być aż tak niezręcznie, a poza tym zdawało się, że jest szczęśliwa mając ciebie.

Przewrócił oczami i wślizgnął do ławki przed nią. 

_

\- Świetny doping, miłe panie. Serio - to było fenomenalne - Niall bił brawo, kiedy Alyssa razem z Mads zajęły swoje miejsca. 

\- Jesteś takim dupkiem - śmiała się blondynka. 

\- Ale mnie kochasz. 

\- Owszem, kocham - uśmiechnęła się, nachylając, żeby go pocałować. 

\- Obrzydliwe! Znajdźcie sobie pokój - parsknął Liam, rzucając w nich frytką. 

\- Nie bądź zazdrosny, Payno. 

\- Więc, panie i panowie, jaki mamy plan po szkole? - pytanie zostało zadane przez Blondyna, który zaraz po tym wgryzł się w swoją kanapkę z kurczakiem. 

\- Ja, um, muszę coś zrobić do siódmej, ale mojej mamy nie ma, więc później pizza i mecz z tatą. 

\- Czy to zaproszenie? Bo je przyjmę - spytał, wskazując na niego palcem. 

Loczek zachichotał. - Nie sądzę, że będzie miał coś przeciwko. 

\- Super, więc u ciebie około siódmej trzydzieści? - upewnił się Liam. 

\- Taa, przychodzisz? - zapytał Alyssy. 

\- Um, muszę spytać rodziców, ale jeśli się zgodzą, będę. 

\- Fajnie. 

\- Co robisz do siódmej? - padło pytanie zadane przez Mads. 

\- Mam korki - mamrotnął, grzebiąc w swoim jedzeniu. 

**Louis' POV:**

\- Spóźniłeś się - mruknął zdenerwowany, kiedy Harry w końcu postanowił się pokazać. 

\- Wiem. Przepraszam - trening się przedłużył. 

\- Jest 18:30. Też mam życie, wiesz. 

Harry zmrużył na niego oczy. - Ktoś tu chyba nie miał ośmiu godzin snu. 

\- Zamknij się. Pokaż mi swoje zadanie - powiedział wywracając oczami i wyciągając przed siebie rękę. 

Sięgnął do swojego plecaka i wyciągnął zgięty kawałek papieru, który mu podał. 

Louis spojrzał na kartkę, kiwając głową. - Reguły współczynników są dosyć proste. Robiłeś dziś notatki? 

Skinął, powracając do plecaka, wyjmując z niego zeszyt spiralny. - Trzymaj. 

Szatyn rzucił okiem na przedmiot. - Harry, dzieci w przedszkolu robią lepsze notatki. 

Wywołało to śmiech u drugiego chłopaka. - Przynajmniej jakieś zrobiłem! Mogę pożyczyć od Mads i możemy je przerobić następnym razem. 

Louis westchnął. - W porządku. Zacznij pierwsze - poprosił, podając mu kartkę z zadaniem i zeszyt. 

Chwycił ołówek, po czym przeniósł wzrok na jego osobę. - Czemu nie było cię wczoraj w kościele? 

Złączył brwi w zdezorientowaniu. - Dlaczego cię to obchodzi? 

\- Po prostu zauważyłem, że cię nie było. Byłeś wciąż na uniwersytecie? 

\- To naprawdę nie twój interes, Harry. 

\- Tylko jestem ciekawy - wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. 

Louis zaczął się w niego wpatrywać. - Wiesz, jeśli włożyłbyś tyle energii w rachunkowość ile w zamartwianie się o moje życie, to może i byś zdał. 

\- Już to powiedziałem, jesteś o wiele bardziej interesujący niż to. 

Był cicho, myśląc nad swoją odpowiedzią. 

\- Czemu mnie pocałowałeś? - zapytał w końcu, próbując przejść do tematu Harry'ego. 

\- Co? - został zaskoczony tym pytaniem. 

\- Pocałunek. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? I dlaczego wdałeś się w bójkę z Ashtonem? Naprawdę tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz, że musisz przed każdym mnie upokarzać? 

\- Nie nienawidzę cię, Louis. Ja - nie wiem czemu to zrobiłem. Byłem nawalony... i po prostu się stało. Co do bójki, um. To było nieporozumienie. 

Louis przytakiwał. - Nieporozumienie? 

\- Tak. Ktoś mnie na niego pchnął. 

\- Bzdura. Byłeś zazdrosny czy jak? 

Harry zaczął się śmiać. - Nie myśl o sobie tak wysoko, Louis. To nie ma nic do ciebie. Nie wiem co jeszcze muszę zrobić, żebyś zdał sobie sprawę, że gówno mnie obchodzisz. Jesteśmy na dwóch różnych poziomach społecznych. Tylko dlatego że masz wystarczające szczęście mając przyjaciela jak Zayn, który lituje się nad tobą i zaprasza na kilka imprez, nic nie znaczy. Jesteś nieudacznikiem i pedałem. 

Louis podniósł na niego swój wzrok, łzy groziły wypłynięciem. - Pieprz się, Harry - pozbierał swoje rzeczy i w pośpiechu wyszedł z pomieszczenia. 

\- Cholera, Louis, czekaj! - wołał za nim, wstając, by za nim pobiec. 

_

\- Louis co jest? - domagał się Zayn, kiedy zobaczył śpieszącego się chłopaka. - Louis? - powtórzył, podążając za nim. 

\- Zostaw mnie Zayn. 

Złapał jego ramię, powodując, że się zatrzymał. 

\- Byłem szczęśliwy będąc w swoim własnym świecie; nie chodząc na imprezy, po prostu w nim żyjąc. Było dobrze. Minimalna interakcja z twoimi ludźmi. 

\- Moimi ludźmi? - zapytał, trochę urażony. - Co się stało, Louis? 

\- Ja, um, ja tylko.. Nie wiem. Przesadzam, brak snu. Przepraszam - jąkał się. 

Zayn zaśmiał się odrobinę. - Cóż, oddychaj. Jest dobrze. Co ty na to, żebym pojechał po burgery do Skinners i spotkamy się u ciebie? Możemy po prostu posiedzieć, pooglądać gównianą telewizję - cokolwiek chcesz. Co myślisz? - zapytał z nadzieją. 

Skinął powoli w zgodzie. - Tak, dobrze, ale zero ogórka i sałaty w moim burgerze. 

Przyciągnął mniejszego chłopaka do uścisku. - Masz to. 

_

\- Gdzie jesteś, bro? - pytał, wchodząc do jego domu. 

\- Salon! - krzyknął, skacząc bez celu po kanałach. 

Wszedł do salonu, patrząc na Louisa, który leżał do góry nogami, ze stopami przewieszonymi przez oparcie kanapy. - Co ty robisz, Lou? 

\- Pozwalam krwi dopłynąć do mojej głowy - odpowiedział jakby to było oczywiste. 

\- Czemu? - zażądał, kładąc ich jedzenie na stoliku do kawy. 

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Bo tak chciałem. 

\- Cóż, usiądź. Mam jedzenie i cały pierwszy sezon American Horror Story. Zaczynajmy. 

Sapnął, podnosząc się do góry. - W porządku, ale możemy tylko obejrzeć jakieś trzy odcinki, bo jeśli moja mama wróci do domu i zastanie cie wciąż tutaj, a ja nie będę spał, będę udupiony. 

\- O której wraca? 

\- Wzięła podwójną zmianę, więc myślę, że o drugiej. Może trzecia. 

Zayn przytaknął, włożył pierwszą płytę i usiadł obok chłopaka. 

\- Hej, Zayn? - Louis odezwał się po chwili ciszy. 

\- Tak? 

\- Dziękuję. 

Ten spojrzał na niego ze zdezorientowaniem. - Za co? 

\- Za wszystko. Bycie moim przyjacielem, wstawianie się za mnie, po prostu bycie tobą. 

Przerzucił przez niego swoje ramię, szeroko się uśmiechając. - Zawsze tutaj dla ciebie będę, Louis. Bez względu na wszystko. Daję słowo. 

Kiwnął głową pokazując, że rozumie i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. 

**Harry's POV:**

\- Właśnie miałem zamówić pizze, jaką chcesz? - spytał Bryan, kiedy usłyszał jak Harry wraca do domu. 

Loczek przydreptał do salonu, opadając na kanapę. - Myślę, że Niall, Liam, Mads i Alyssa przychodzą. 

\- Zatem mówisz, że muszę zamówić co najmniej pięć. 

\- Tato, Niall przychodzi. 

\- Więc siedem? 

Skinął. - Taa. Trzy pepperoni, dwie margarity, jedna wegańska i jedna salami powinny wystarczyć. 

\- Dla kogo wegańska? - pytał, wybierając numer pizzeri. 

\- Alyssy. Nie je mięsa. 

\- Jest twoją nową dziewczyną? 

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Spotykamy się. 

\- Czekaj, chodzi o Alysse Ross? - zapytał się, przysuwając telefon do ucha. 

Pokiwał głową. 

\- Dobra robota synu - pochwalił z dumą. 

Przewrócił oczami, chwytając pilot i skacząc po kanałach telewizyjnych. 

_

\- Biorę piwo! - wrzasnął Niall, kiedy wszedł do domu Harry'ego. 

\- Trzymaj się z dala od mojej lodówki Horan! - odkrzyczał Bryan. 

Niall się roześmiał. - Nie martw się trenerze, przyniosłem swoje. 

Harry spojrzał na niego, przechylając głowę w bok z _co do chuja_ wyrazem twarzy. 

\- Żartuję - powiedział trochę defensywnie, spokojniej, dodał - Mads wypiła je wszystkie. 

Wspomniana dziewczyna otworzyła usta, uderzając go w ramię. - Niall. 

Zaśmiał się, przyciągając ją do siebie i przytulając. - Wiedzą, że to żart. 

**Louis' POV:**

\- Louis - szeptał, szturchając go w bok. - Louis obudź się. 

\- Hmm? - wymamrotał, wiercąc się nieco. 

\- Dochodzi pierwsza. No dalej, wstawaj i idź do łóżka. 

Otworzył powoli oczy, rozglądając się w zdezorientowaniu. - Moja mama jest w domu? - zapytał chaotycznie. 

\- Nie, jeszcze nie, ale lepiej jeśli pójdziesz do łóżka, zanim będzie. 

Potarł oczy, rzucając okiem na pokój i burcząc - Jest bałagan do wysprzątania. 

Zayn zachichotał na to, jak uroczy był. - Zajmę się tym. Ty idziesz do łóżka. 

\- Jesteś pewien? 

\- Sto procent. 

\- Okej. Zobaczymy się w szkole - szepnął przed pomachaniem na pożegnanie i udaniem się do swojego pokoju. 

_Ashton <3 _

_Dziś, 6:07_

Dzień dobry piękny. Mam nadzieję, że twój dzień będzie świetny. xx

Dzień dobry! Mam nadzieję, że twój także (:

Zadzwonisz po szkole? 

Pewnie! 

_Przeczytane 6:12_

_

\- Ładna szafka - zażartował, gdy podszedł do Zayna. 

Popatrzył na Louisa, następnie na swoją nazbyt czerwoną szafkę. - Perrie naprawdę poszła na całość. 

\- Nie posądzałbym Perrie o ten skrajny typ ducha szkoły - powiedział, studiując szafkę chłopaka. 

\- Tsa. Według Nialla, Mads _naprawdę_ chciała, żeby ten tydzień był przesadzony. Nie wiem - wzruszył ramieniem, zamykając jej drzwiczki. - Jestem ciekaw jej próby gotowania. 

\- Muszą gotować? 

\- Yup, najwyraźniej pomysł Nialla. 

\- Chłopak uwielbia jedzenie, huh? 

\- Tak. To część jego uroku. 

\- Tak to nazywasz? - burczał. 

\- Louis - westchnął. 

\- Przepraszam. Wiem, że to twój przyjaciel, jest po prostu dupkiem. 

Zatrzymał się, wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się w zaintrygowany. - Niall jest jak pies, Louis. 

\- Pies? - spytał zdezorientowany. 

\- Pies. Nakarm go, a pokocha cię na zawsze. 

Zaśmiał się, potrząsając głową. - Jesteś zabawny. 

\- To prawda. 

**Harry's POV:**

Podszedł do należącej do siebie szafki, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. 

\- Podoba ci się? 

Podskoczył w miejscu, obracając się, żeby zobaczyć do kogo należał głos. - Oh, Kendall. Hej. Um, tak. Jest definitywnie udekorowana. 

\- Nienawidzisz jej - powiedziała z rozczarowaniem. 

Odwrócił się w pełni, ręce umieszczając na jej ramionach i śpiesząc z - Nie. Nie, to nie zupełnie tak. Tylko um. Może to zbyt wiele? 

Kendall westchnęła. - Ta, Mads chciała, żebyśmy się nie hamowały. 

Zaśmiał się słysząc to, _oczywiście_. Przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na szafkę, przyglądając się dwóm stronom boiska. - To znaczy.. - przerwał, szturchając palcem miniaturowego mężczyznę przyklejonego do czegoś, co prawdopodobnie miało stanowić linię środkową. - Na pewno nie jest subtelne. 

\- Przykro mi, że ci się nie podoba.

Odwrócił się do niej ponownie i zarzucił ręce na jej ramiona, przyciągając do uścisku. - Jest świetna. Dziękuję za przerobienie mojej szafki na mini boisko; jest urocze i sprytne. Tak jak ty. 

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z dołu, uśmiech widniał na jej twarzy. - Charakterystyczny wdzięk Stylesa. Czuję się wyjątkowo. 

Odsunął się od niej nieco, przybierając swój najlepszy niewiedzący wyraz twarzy. - Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie wiem o czym mówisz. 

\- Jesteś absurdalny - śmiała się. 

\- A jednak wciąż chcesz się ze mną spotykać. 

\- Tak jak powiedziałam, to twój wdzięk - zachichotała, odpychając się od niego. - Um, odprowadzisz mnie na zajęcia? 

Zatrzymał się, rozglądając. - Oh, hm. 

\- Proszę - błagała, trzepocząc rzęsami i wydymając dolną wargę. 

Wypuścił powietrze z ust. - Jasne, chodźmy. 

\- Dzięki. Oh i właśnie, dziś jest ten maraton filmowy u Nialla. Miał być u Mads, ale on ma większe podwórko, więc tak, zostało przeniesione właśnie tam. 

\- Podwórko? 

\- Tak, ustawiają na zewnątrz kino domowe czy coś takiego, nie wiem. Brzmi jak zabawa. Wszyscy piłkarze i cheerleaderki. 

\- Mogę przyprowadzić kogoś, kto nie należy do drużyny? 

Kendall przerwała. - Tak sądzę. Im więcej, tym weselej, prawda? 

\- Wiesz już kto przychodzi? 

\- Cóż, ja, oczywiście Niall i Mads - zastanowiła się chwilę nad tym, kto powiedział, że się wybiera. - Um, Perrie, Alyssa, Barbara - głównie wszystkie cheerleaderki. Zayn, Der-

\- Mówił coś Zayn o przyprowadzeniu kogoś ze sobą? - przerwał jej. 

\- Nie wiem. Mogę go o to zapytać. 

\- Nie, nie, to w porządku. 

Spojrzała na niego, a potem wprost przed siebie. - Nie, jest tutaj, chodź. 

\- Kendall nie, naprawdę-

\- Zayn! - zawołała, przykuwając jego uwagę. 

Chłopak podniósł wzrok i kiwnął na nią. 

 _Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa._ Pomyślał do siebie. 

\- Hej, wiem, że mówiłeś, że przychodzisz wieczorem, ale idzie ktoś z tobą? 

\- Myślałem, że przychodzi się samemu - odrzekł, opierając się o szafki. 

Kendall pokręciła głową. - Nie, możesz wziąć kogoś ze sobą jeśli chcesz. 

Skinął, patrząc na stojącego za nim niezręcznie Louisa. - Chciałbyś pójść? 

\- Oh, um, czy to w porządku? - spytał spoglądając na Harry'ego. 

Harry rozszerzył swoje oczy, patrząc na Zayna, którego wzrok był wciąż wbity w Louisa. 

\- Tak, idziesz. Będziemy oboje. Siódma, racja? - upewnił się. 

\- Tak, siódma. Do zobaczenia później chłopaki! - rozpromieniła się, ciągnąc Harry'ego do swojej pierwszej klasy. 

**Louis' POV:**

\- Co do cholery, Zayn? - Louis wykrzyczał szeptem, kiedy tylko para była poza zasięgiem ich słuchu. 

\- Co? Nie chcesz iść? - spytał, idąc w kierunku ich pierwszych zajęć. 

\- Nie spotykam się z tymi ludźmi Zayn.

\- Masz na myśli mojego pokroju? 

Louis westchnął. - Cóż, jeśli mamy być szczerzy, tak. Twoi przyjaciele mnie nie lubią. 

\- Oni cię nie _znają_. Będzie zabawnie, Lou. No chodź. 

\- To samo powiedziałeś o tamtej imprezie, pamiętasz? 

\- I dobrze się bawiłeś? 

\- Tak, aż nie pobiłeś Harry'ego. 

Zayn parsknął śmiechem. - Zasłużył na to. 

\- Obiecujesz, że nie zostawisz mnie dla Perrie? 

\- Obiecuję - posłał mu uśmiech i zajął swoje miejsce. 

 


	5. Rozdział 5

**Harry's POV:**

\- Co, zero alkoholu? - zapytał Nialla, który układał wszystko do jedzenia i picia tak, jak zażyczyła sobie tego Mads.

\- Um. Mads tak chciała, ale w lodówce w piwnicy jest piersiówka i piwa - wyjaśnił ze śmiechem.

Uśmiechnął się, klepiąc go po plecach. - Świetnie. Idę po piwo.

\- Tylko nie pozwól, by cię zobaczyła! - zawołał za nim, kiedy był już w połowie drogi do piwnicy.

\- Czemu? Nie jest _moją_ dziewczyną. Mam wolną rękę.

Niall pokazał mu środkowy palec i powrócił do wykonywanej czynności.

_

\- Jakie mamy filmy? - domagał się Mads, otwierając swoje drugie piwo.

\- Harry, czemu pijesz?

Wzruszył na nią ramionami. - Bo chce mi się pić.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, zabierając puszkę z jego dłoni i zamieniając ją na butelkę wody. - Zatem napij się wody.

\- Oh, no dalej. Pozwól mi przynajmniej je dokończyć.

\- Nie. Teraz idź pomóc Niallowi ustawić wszystko na zewnątrz.

\- Cóż, co zamierzasz zrobić z resztą mojego piwa? - zapytał jej, kiedy zaczęła odchodzić w kierunku kuchni.   
\- Wyleję je.

Loczek sapnął w odpowiedzi. - To złe.

\- Idź mu pomóc!

Westchnął, przewracając oczami nim udał się na podwórko przyjaciela. - Mads powiedziała, żebym ci pomógł.

\- Oczywiście - odparł. - Skonfiskowała też twoje piwo?

\- Wylała je do zlewu - udał szloch.

\- Kocham tę dziewczynę, ale czasem może być nieznośna - przyznał, podłączając do ekranu ostatni kabel.

\- Tak myślisz?

Roześmiał się. - Zamknij się i idź podłączyć projektor.

_

\- Wiesz kiedy Zayn będzie? - zadał Liamowi pytanie, kiedy ich dwójka układała przed ekranem ostatnie krzesła.

\- Nie. Napisał do mnie jakieś piętnaście minut temu, mówiąc, że jedzie odebrać Louisa a potem przyjedzie tutaj, ale znasz Zayna, nigdy nie jest na czas.

\- Więc Louis _przychodzi?_ \- upewnił się, rzucając poduszkę na krzesło.

\- Tak - wzruszył ramionami. - Ale Harry, _proszę._ Błagam cię, spróbuj nie wdać się w kolejną bijatykę.

Udał śmiech i pokazał mu środkowy palec. - Nie byłem winien żadnej z nich.

Zaśmiał się. - Cokolwiek sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej Harry.

**Louis' POV:**

Chodził dookoła pokoju, przechodząc od szafy do lustra i z powrotem. - To oficjalne; nie mam się w co ubrać - powiedział, odrzucając kolejną koszulkę.

Usłyszał śmiech drugiego chłopaka. - Louis, to tylko spotkanie kilku ludzi. Będziemy na zewnątrz, więc załóż koszulkę.

\- Co jeśli zrobi się chłodno?

\- Rozgrzeję cię - przyznał od niechcenia.

Louis zachichotał. - Myślę, że po prostu wezmę kurtkę.

\- Twój wybór - śmiał się. - Właśnie wjeżdżam na twój podjazd, więc wyjdź z domu.

\- Okej - odpowiedział, rozłączając się i chwytając za kurtkę.

_

\- Masz wszystko? - zapytał Louisa, gdy tylko usadowił się w jego jeepie.

\- Tak myślę. Nie będę jedynym outsiderem, prawda? - nerwowo zakwestionował.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem. Nawet jeśli, kogo to obchodzi? Będzie zabawnie, obiecuję.

Skinął, oddychając powoli. - Okej.

Mulat umieścił dłoń na jego kolanie. - Hej, obiecuję. A jeśli już tam będziemy i będzie nudno, wrócimy.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał uśmiech. - Tak, dobrze. Dzięki Zayn.

Zayn się uśmiechnął, ściskając jego kolano.

_

\- Okej jestem tutaj i jest nudno. Wracajmy do domu - powiedział, odwracając się i otwierając drzwi od strony pasażera.

Zaczął się śmiać, łapiąc go za ramiona i obracając do siebie. - Nie, nie, nie.

\- Zayn - zakwilił.

\- No dalej, Lou. Spójrz, jest tutaj dużo ludzi, więc prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś będzie zwracał na nas uwagę jest bliskie zeru.

Przewrócił oczami, lecz mimo to podążył za nim do drzwi.

\- Gotowy? - zapytał Zayn, zanim uniósł palec do dzwonka.

\- Jeśli powiem nie, możemy wrócić? - wymamrotał.

Zadzwonił dzwonkiem, spoglądając na niego z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. - Nie.

Westchnął. - W porządku.

\- Zayn, hej! - przywitała Kendall. - Louis - cieszę się, że mogłeś przyjść! Wszyscy są na podwórku, jeśli chcece się tam udać - poinformowała, po czym odsunęła się na bok, by wpuścić ich do środka.

\- Przynajmniej _jedna_ osoba z twoich przyjaciół wie jak udawać bycie miłym - szepnął, kiedy razem z Zaynem tworzyli sobie ścieżkę przez dom.

\- Tak właściwie, ona nie jest moją _przyjaciółką_ \- odpowiedział cicho.

Przewrócił oczami i opadł na jedno z krzeseł, Zayn obserwował całą akcję śmiejąc się przy tym.

\- Co? - wzruszył ramionami, podnosząc na niego wzrok. - Przyszedłem tutaj na film i nie mam zamiaru stać przez cały czas.

Zayn pokręcił głową i usiadł na krześle obok niego.

\- Więc jaki film oglądamy? - zapytał.

\- Prawdopodobnie coś słabego jak Wielki Mike - uśmiechnął się, przechylając głowę w jego stronę.

\- Wielki Mike nie jest słaby - odpyskował.

\- Nie, nie jest, ale oglądanie w tej chwili filmu o futbolu takie by było.

\- Zgaduję, że masz rację.

Roześmiał się i spoglądając w górę, ujrzał Liama. - Siemka, LP, podejdź tutaj.

Liam podniósł wzrok z plątaniny przewodów nad którymi próbował pracować, podchodząc do Zayna i Louisa. - Hej Zayn! - wyszczerzył się, przybijając z nim piątkę. - Louis, cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.

Louis uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, nie wiedząc jak na to odpowiedzieć. - Dziękuję.

\- Chcecie coś do picia? Ma być bez alkoholu, ale mogę dla was coś wykombinować.

\- Masz brandy?

\- Nie mam pojęcia co tu trzymają, ale mogę spytać Nialla.

Spojrzał na Louisa, u którego zobaczył krzywy wyraz twarzy. - Żadnego alkoholu dzisiaj, ale dzięki Li. Chociaż nie zawołałem cię bez powodu. Wiesz który nudny film wybrała Mads?

\- Oh, wydaje mi się, że mówiła coś o Światłach Stadionu.

\- Ha! - zawiwatował. - Mówiłem.

Wywołało to śmiech u młodszego chłopaka. - Technicznie powiedziałeś Wielki Mike.

\- Dość blisko.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, Zayn. Hej, gdzie łazienka?

\- Przejdź przez salon, po prawo od przedpokoju jest mały korytarz i drzwi po twojej lewej - wyjaśnił, zajmując miejsce obok Zayna.

\- Dzięki.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Styles, twój chłoptaś tu jest - zażartował Niall, opierając się o wysepkę kuchenną.

Harry przewrócił na niego oczami. - Wymyśl coś nowego, Horan.

\- Zrobię tak kiedy to przestanie być śmieszne.

\- Chłopaki, czemu wciąż tu jesteście? Właśnie mamy rozpocząć film! - zaszczebiotała Mads, wchodząc do kuchni, żeby chwycić skrzynkę wody.

\- Wezmę to - zaoferował, poruszając się, aby zabrać ją przed nią.

\- Dzięki skarbie - podziękował, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wymaszerowała na podwórko.

\- Idziesz? - zapytał Harry'ego, stając w francuskich drzwiach, które prowadziły na podwórko.

\- No, skoczę tylko szybko do toalety. Zajmij mi miejsce.

\- Spoko.

Westchnął, odpychając się od blatu i idąc w stronę wspomnianego pomieszczenia.

_

Sięgnął po gałkę od drzwi, tylko po to, by się otworzyły. - Louis - szepnął zaskoczony.

\- Harry - wymamrotał Louis, stojąc niezręcznie pomiędzy chłopakiem a framugą drzwi.

\- Ja, um, hej - powiedział słabo.

\- Cześć?

\- Przyszedłeś.

\- Jak widać - odparował, krzyżując ręce.

\- Naprawdę przykro mi przez to co powiedziałem.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Jest jak jest, Harry.

\- To było głupie z mojej strony. Nie wiem czemu to powiedziałem, p-po prostu naprawdę przepraszam - jąkał się, starając wydukać słowa.

\- Nie zamierzam powiedzieć, że jest okej - bo nie jest - ale to co powiedziałeś, nie do końca było głupie. Nie pasujemy do tego samego świata. Ty jesteś piłką i piwem, ja teatrem i pracą domową. Jestem szczęściarzem mając przyjaciela jak Zayn i tak, Harry, jestem 'pedałem' jak byś to nazwał, ale nie pozwolę komuś takiemu jak ty sprawić, że będę czuł się źle będąc tym kim jestem, więc możesz z tym skończyć. Jestem twoim korepetytorem i będę kontynuował korepetycje z tobą przez następne osiem i pół tygodnia, a kiedy ten czas dobiegnie końca, wrócimy do naszego mijania się na korytarzu. Do zobaczenia, Styles - wyparował, przepychając się obok niego i wracając na zewnątrz, pozostawiając Harry'ego zbitego z tropu, który po chwili się otrząsnął i wszedł do łazienki, aby pochlapać twarz wodą, z westchnięciem patrząc w lustro.

\- No Styles, naprawdę to spieprzyłeś - powiedział do siebie przed odwróceniem i powrotem na podwórko.

_

\- Potrzebuję drinka - sapnął, opadając na miejsce obok kogoś, kto myślał, że jest Niallem.

\- Liam mówił coś o tym, że może zdobyć alkohol - wyszeptał Louis.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się i spojrzał w prawo, widząc siedzącego obok Louisa, którego wzrok zamiast w ekran, był wbity w telefon.

\- Niall jest na drugim końcu - odezwał się, nie podnosząc spojrzenia.

Pochylił się do przodu, zauważając Nialla z ramieniem wokół Mads i puste miejsce między nim a Alyssą. - Ja, um, pójdę... tak - powiedział, szybko wstając.

Louis skinął, ledwie go zauważając.

\- Długo ci to zajęło - Niall zażartował, gdy Harry usiadł.

\- Ta, cokolwiek. Czemu on jest na telefonie?

\- Kto? - spytał, patrząc w tym samym kierunku co Harry. - Oh, twój chłopak. Nie wiem.

\- Czy Mads nie wspominała o żadnych telefonach?

\- Nie - wtrąciła się. - Teraz przestań gadać.

\- Zrobiłaś zasadę dla żadnego alkoholu podczas nocy filmowej, ale telefony są w porządku?

\- Zamknij się Harry! Ludzie próbują oglądać film - Isabell - cheerleaderka - zawołała z kilku rzędów przed nimi.

Westchnął, starając się komfortowo ułożyć na pluszowej poduszce.

\- To irytujące, prawda? - wyszeptał po chwili ciszy.

\- Co? - szepnęła Alyssa, pochylając się w stronę Harry'ego, wzrokiem nie opuszczając ekranu.

\- Telefon. Louisa. Irytujący racja?

\- Nie zauważyłam go - wzruszyła ramionami.

Naburmuszył się, patrząc znowu na Szatyna. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i otworzył wiadomości.

**Tomlinson**   
**Dziś, 19:40**

Twój telefon jest rozpraszający  
 _Dostarczone_

Spojrzał na Louisa, który już dłużej nie miał telefonu w swoich rękach, za to chichotał z Zaynem. Westchnął i wsunął go z powrotem do kieszeni.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Jak długi jest ten film? - wzdychał Zayn, przechylając głowę w jego stronę.

\- Nie wiem. Spytaj Liama.

Jęknął i odwrócił głowę w lewo, pochylając się, żeby ujrzeć Liama poprzez Perrie. - Kiedy on się kończy?

Blondynka szturchnęła łokciem Liama, który był bardzo zapatrzony w ekran. - Liam wiesz kiedy film się skończy?

\- Um, wydaje mi się, że zostało jakieś trzydzieści minut... czemu?

\- Pytam z ciekawości - odpowiedział Zayn, siadając ponownie na swoim miejscu.

\- Nudzisz się? - zapytała go Perrie, odwracając się w jego stronę.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. - Moja siostra miała fazę Billy'ego Boba Thorntona, więc widziałem ten film kilka razy.

\- Pamiętam to! Oglądała go dwa razy dziennie przez jakiś miesiąc.

\- I nie lubiła robić tego sama.

Perrie zachichotała. - Zawsze możemy się poobściskiwać.

Na jego twarzy widniał uśmieszek podczas gdy przysunął swoje usta do jej, prawą rękę umieszczając na udzie.   
Louis spojrzał na przyjaciela i przewrócił oczami, wyciągając swój telefon.

**903-665-8239**   
**Dziś, 19:40**

Twój telefon jest rozpraszający.

_Przepraszam kto to?_

Usunąłeś mój numer?

_Mam nowy telefon. Straciłem dużo numerów_   
_Przeczytane 20:50_

Westchnął i wepchnął go z powrotem do kieszeni, zanim się podniósł z zamiarem zdobycia czegoś do picia, nie będąc dłużej w humorze na oglądanie filmu. Podreptał do salonu, patrząc na zdjęcia rozwieszone na ścianie.

\- Film nie w twoim typie?

Podskoczył lekko w miejscu, odwracając się do francuskich drzwi prowadzących na podwórko. - Oh, um, nie, to nie tak. Nie za bardzo podoba mi się siedzenie obok dwójki obmacujących się ludzi.

Kiwnął zrozumiale głową. - Taa, znam to.

\- Um, to ty wcześniej do mnie pisałeś?

\- Tak - wymamrotał Harry.

Skinął, zmieniając niezręcznie ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę. - Nie podoba ci się film?

\- Jest dobry. Po prostu już kilka razy go widziałem, wiesz?

\- Racja. Cóż, lepiej będę wracał - wskazał w kierunku drzwi i zaczął odchodzić w ich stronę.

\- Louis, czekaj - zawołał, łapiąc go za rękę.

Zatrzymał się, patrząc na rękę Harry'ego, a następnie na jego twarz.

Puścił go, wzdychając. - Przepraszam.

Louis posłał mu delikatny uśmiech. - Już przeprosiłeś.

\- Tak, ale czuję jakbyś mi nie wierzył.

\- Znam cię wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć kiedy jesteś poważny, a kiedy nie.

Zachichotał, przytakując. - I co myślisz teraz?

\- Myślę, że jesteś przestraszony.

\- Przestraszony? - uśmiechnął się, przechylając głowę.

\- Tak, przestraszony.

\- Zechcesz wejść w szczegóły?

\- Nie do końca - uśmiechnął się i zniknął za drzwiami.

**Harry's POV:**

**Tomlinson**   
**Dziś, 23:45**

Możemy się pouczyć na wolnej lekcji zamiast jutro po szkole?   
_Dostarczone_

Przewrócił się na bok, sprawdzając godzinę. Jęcząc, usiadł i potarł oczy, po czym odblokował telefon i sprawdził wiadomości.

**Niall Horan**   
**Dziś, 6:15**

_Spotkajmy się u mnie w samochodzie przed lekcjami_

Spoko  
 _Przeczytane 6:30_

**Kendall Jenner**   
**Dziś, 5:45**

_Hej, dzisiaj muszę dać ci słodycze. Wciąż masz obsesję na punkcie kwaśnych rzeczy czy wolisz czekoladę?_  
Nie obrażę się jeśli dostanę kwaśne żelki arbuzowe

 _Haha! Załatwione (: Widzimy się w szkole._  
Przeczytane 6:40

**Tomlinson**   
**Wczoraj, 23:45**

Możemy się pouczyć na wolnej lekcji zamiast jutro po szkole?   
_Dostarczon_ e

Wygramolił się z łóżka i pomaszerował pod prysznic, przed zejściem na śniadanie.

_

\- Mamo! Witaj w domu - rozpromienił się, przyciągając swoją mamę do uścisku.

\- Dzień dobry skarbie. Jak ci minął tydzień?

\- Dobrze. Ale będzie jeszcze lepszy, bo mam dzisiaj dostać słodycze.

Anne zaśmiała się. - Co tylko chcesz.

Zachichotał, schylając się, żeby pocałować kobietę w policzek. - Muszę iść. Niall chce się spotkać przed szkołą. Kocham cię, dobrze, że już wróciłaś.

\- Ja ciebie też! - zawołała za swoim synem, kiedy szedł już do drzwi.

_

\- Wiesz, Niall - przerwał, biorąc pociągnięcie z ich świeżo zwiniętego skręta. - To prawdopodobnie nie za mądre, żeby palić na terenie szkoły 30 minut przed lekcjami.

\- Tak, ale to sprawia, że szkoła jest bardziej interesująca.

\- Wiesz co spowoduje, że będzie jeszcze bardziej? - powiedział Harry, odwracając głowę w jego stronę.

\- Co?

Chwycił swój plecak i wyjął z niego małą, foliowaną torebeczkę z zamkiem błyskawicznym, w której środku było dziesięć różnokolorowych pigułek.

\- Czy to-

\- Radość w małej pigułce? Owszem - wyszczerzył się, wyciągając jedną tabletkę i umieszczając ją na języku, przed podaniem torebki Niallowi.

\- Harry, jestem chętny do zabawy, ale nie wiem jak zabawne jest branie ekstazy.

\- W porządku. Jak chcesz - wzruszył ramionami, gotowy mu ją zabrać.

\- Czekaj. Daj mi jedną.

Na twarzy Harry'ego wykwitł uśmieszek, kiedy wyciągnął pigułkę i podał ją Niallowi, który połykając ją przekazał mu skręta. - Dokończ go, musimy iść.

Harry przyjął go i przysunął do ust. - Cholera, trener Jones! - nagle syknął, zapadając się w siedzeniu.

\- Uspokój się, mam przyciemniane okna no i.. - wskazał na przednią szybę, gdzie Mads podchodziła do trenera Jonesa.

\- Zostaw to Mads, żeby flirtowała z czterdziestopięcioletnim facetem tylko po to byś nie wpadł w kłopoty.

\- Lubimy nazywać to miłością. Teraz wciągnij ostatni raz i chodźmy.

_

\- Kwaśne ludziki, kwaśne arbuziki, skittles i batonik Hershey - z migdałami - na szczęście - uśmiechnęła się Kendall, podając mu białą torbę papierową, która była udekorowana numerem Harry'ego i buldogiem.

\- Ty, panno KJ, jesteś aniołem - zachichotał, przyjmując torebkę.

\- Masz się dobrze?

\- Ja? Świetnie. Będę miał się jeszcze lepiej kiedy zjem to wszystko.

Brunetka skinęła. - Okej, muszę iść na lekcje. Zobaczymy się później.

\- Pa! - zawołał, machając w jej kierunku.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Hej, Harry! Zaczekaj - krzyknął, kiedy Harry przeszedł obok jego szafki.

Loczek zatrzymał się, odwracając z szerokim uśmiechem. - Louis. Wyglądasz uroczo w okukarach. Wiesz to? Naprawdę powinieneś nosić je częściej.

Brwi Louisa wygięły się w łuki. - Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Niesamowicie.

\- Okej, cóż, co do twojej wiadomości; nie mogę cię dzisiaj uczyć, mam kolejną sesję w czasie wolnej lekcji a po szkole wypadło mi spotkanie co do sztuki. Ale jeśli naprawdę zależy ci na dodatkowej lekcji, zawsze możemy spotkać się u mnie jutro po próbach.

Twarz Harry'ego stała się poważna. - Zrobisz to dla mnie?

\- To twoja edukacja. To że nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie oznacza, że chcę abyś oblał. Chociaż, fajnie będzie widzieć jak się z czymś zmagasz.

Harry zachichotał, przyciągając go do uścisku. - Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił, Louis.

Zamarł, nim lekko poklepał jego plecy i się odsunął. - Racja. Cóż, muszę uciekać na zajęcia. Napiszę do ciebie później.

\- Brzmi dobrze.

_

\- Więc, Zayn, słuchaj tego - zaczął, siadając na swoim miejscu. - Harry właśnie mnie przytulił.

\- Było to prawdziwe przytulenie czy takie jak wtedy, kiedy próbował cię pocałować na ognisku u Nialla? - uśmiechnął się głupio, chwytając za swój długopis.

\- Zamknij się! - pisnął.

\- Zatem czemu cię przytulił? - domagał się z chichotem.

\- Bo zgodziłem się na korepetycje u mnie, jutro wieczorem po próbie.

\- U ciebie? Wieczorem? Tylko wasza dwójka?

\- Tak.

\- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł?

\- Tylko będziemy się uczyć - zaznaczył.   
\- Okej. Napisz jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował.

Louis roześmiał się, otwierając usta, by coś powiedzieć.

\- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że jesteś korepetytorem Harry'ego? - zapytał Liam, pochylając się nad swoją ławką.   
Pokiwał głową. - Tak. Czemu?

\- Prawdopodobnie nic, ale Niall mówił coś o tym, że Harry jest zauroczony swoim korepetytorem. Ale nie wiem, być może ma innego.

\- Ta, może - przyznał cicho, patrząc na Zayna, który zacisnął usta i uniósł brwi. 


	6. Rozdział 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie jeśli wyszło masło maślane, ale nie rozumiem futbolu amerykańskiego, trochę poczytałam i na poczytaniu się skończyło.. No cóż, mam nadzieję że wy także go nie rozumiecie, więc nie będę sama i nie będzie wam to aż tak przeszkadzać :)

**Louis' POV:**

**Lord Dupek**   
**Dziś, 18:13**

_Hej, właśnie wychodzę ze szkoły. Chcesz się spotkać u mnie czy w bibliotece?_

Jestem u Nialla ale możemy u ciebie. Jadłeś?

_U mnie o 18:30. Um, nie_  
Przeczytane 18:20

\- Mamo? - zawołał wchodząc do domu. - Mamo, jesteś w domu? - udał się do kuchni, aby jej poszukać i znalazł notkę:

Hej skarbie, wezwali mnie. W lodówce są resztki obiadu a w razie wypadku zostawiłam ci 100$  
Kocham cię xx  
-Mama

Westchnął, podchodząc do lodówki żeby zobaczyć co zostało; ścisnął wargi i skanował co ma do wyboru, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzył je, ujawniając Harry'ego, który trzymał karton pizzy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że lubisz pepperoni - powiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech, odsuwając się, by go wpuścić. - Kuchnia jest tam - poinstruował, wskazując na lewo.

Uśmiech nie opuścił twarzy Harry'ego gdy go mijał wchodząc do kuchni. - Więc, um, _próbowałem_ zrobić zadanie, ale nie jeśli mam być szczery, nic z tego nie wyszło.

Louis zachichotał, biorąc dwie butelki wody. - Okej, możemy się uczyć tutaj albo w moim pokoju, jeśli chcesz?

\- Oh, uh, może być twój pokój - powiedział powoli.

\- Dobra, chodź za mną.

_

\- Fajny pokój - skomplementował, dokładnie oglądając jego otoczenie.

\- Sarkazm? - zapytał, podchodząc do swojego biurka.

\- Nie - chichotał. - Po prostu nie to, co sobie wyobrażałem.

\- Często wyobrażasz sobie mój pokój? - dokuczył.

Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Nie - nie posądzałbym cię o posiadanie takiego sportowego pokoju.

\- Nie można oceniać książki po okładce, Harry.

Loczek uśmiechnął się, stojąc niezręcznie w wejściu z kartonem pizzy w rękach.

\- Możesz usiąść, no wiesz - powiedział mu Louis, odwracając się do komputera i włączając go.

Poszedł w kierunku jednego z krzeseł przy oknie, odkładając pizze na mały stolik i zrzucając plecak na podłogę.

\- Co to? - spytał, wzrokiem podążając do małej torebki, która wypadła z plecaka Harry'ego.

Podążył za linią jego wzroku i szybko skrył pigułki. - Jakieś prochy.

\- Prochy? - zadał ponownie pytanie, przemieszczając się na krzesło naprzeciw niego.

\- Ta - kiwnął, biorąc kawałek pizzy. - Chcesz?

\- Co? Nie, definitywnie nie.

Harry zaczął się śmiać. - Miałem na myśli pizze.

\- Oh, - zarumienił się. - Tak. Um, dzięki - uśmiechnął się, chwytając kawałek.

Przez moment siedzieli w ciszy, oboje jedząc swoją pizze, ale gdy Louis sięgnął po trzeci kawałek, jego ręka otarła się o dłoń Harry'ego i szybko ją odsunął.

\- Prawdopodobnie powinniśmy zacząć z zadaniem.. Robi się późno, a jutro twój wielki dzień.

\- Tsa, okej - Harry skinął i wyjął segregator z plecaka.

\- Wow. Masz segregator.

\- Miałem go cały rok. Dopiero ogarnąłem jak go używać.

Wywołało to śmiech u Louisa. - Jesteś idiotą.

\- Ale uroczym, prawda?

Louis zarumienił się znów, ignorując pytanie. - Um, zacznijmy z jakimś przykładem, żebyś wiedział jak je zrobić. Najpierw jakiś prosty; oblicz Y jest równy 2 przez X plus 1.

Harry zatrzymał się, zaciskając razem wargi.

\- Może zechcesz wyciągnąć dodatkową kartkę i ołówek, byśmy mogli to obliczyć. Nie martw się, będę pomagał.

_

\- Dobra, myślę, że załapałem - powiedział z westchnięciem ulgi.

\- W porządku, co ci wyszło? - zapytał go, wstając i pochylając się nad ramieniem Harry'ego, by spojrzeć na jego kartkę.

\- Minus 2 przez nawias a w nim X plus 1 - spojrzał na niego w górę z wyrazem twarzy pełnym nadziei.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Spójrz na siebie. W końcu coś weszło do tej twojej głowy.

Zaśmiał się cicho, pochylając naprzód i umieszczając dłoń na szczęce Louisa, przyciągając go do siebie. Zamknął oczy i złączył razem ich usta. Louis sapnął w pocałunku, zaskoczony, a po chwili się odsunął i wpatrywał w Harry'ego, ciężko oddychając.

Harry spoglądał na niego, poszukując czegoś w jego twarzy. Przygryzł wargę, nim pochylił się znów i ponownie go pocałował. Przyciągnął Louisa bliżej, prawą dłoń wplątując w jego włosy, lewą spoczywając na małych plecach chłopaka.

Louis zamarł, każda kość w jego ciele podpowiadała mu, aby tego nie lubił, ale odnalazł się wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy, jednocześnie siadając na nim okrakiem.

Zjechał dłońmi na jego tyłek, łapiąc za niego, a Louis naparł kroczem na jego, odsuwając się, by złapać oddech. Loczek nachylił się w celu złożenia małych pocałunków na jego ustach i linii szczęki.

Oddychał ciężko, przechylając głowę w bok, żeby dać mu lepszy dostęp.

Harry wsunął ręce pod jego koszulkę, śledząc jego ciało.

\- Harry. Harry, poczekaj - dyszał Louis. - Nie mogę tego zrobić.

\- Pewnie, że możesz. Nikomu nie powiem - powiedział, ssąc siniaka na jego szyi.

\- Jestem z Ashtonem - wyznał słabo.

Odsunął się, patrząc w górę wprost w jego oczy. - Ashtonem? Ashton Irwin?

\- Ta - skinął powoli, bawiąc się dekoltem koszulki Harry'ego - nagle uświadamiając sobie, iż wciąż na nim siedzi. Podniósł się prędko i pośpieszył w kierunku drzwi. - Ja, um.. Jest późno, zadanie zrobione. Widzimy się jutro w szkole.

Harry westchnął, zbierając swoje rzeczy i wychodząc na korytarz.

Szli w lekko - dobra, może i _nie tak_ lekko - niezręcznej ciszy do drzwi frontowych, gdzie Loczek zatrzymał się, odwracając do Louisa. - Dzięki za twoją pomoc.

_

Rzucił się na łóżko, chwytając swój telefon.

\- Hej.

\- Witaj, piękny - odpowiedział Ashton.   
Louis uśmiechnął się, wstając i spacerując po swoim pokoju. - Co robisz?

\- Ogarniam wszystko na dzisiejszą imprezę. Jak ci minął dzień?

Westchnął. - W porządku. Jestem gotowy zobaczyć cię jutro.

\- Ja ciebie też, złotko - powiedział, brzmiąc nieobecnie.

\- Musisz iść? - zapytał, siadając na jednym krześle pod oknem.

\- Nie, przepraszam, miałem pełne ręce. Jestem cały twój. Opowiedz mi o swoim dniu.

\- Nic interesującego, tylko szkoła. Próby i korepetycje. A ty co dziś robiłeś?

\- Rano miałem zajęcia, poszedłem na mecz siatkówki żeńskiego zgrupowania a teraz zajmuję się dzisiejszą imprezą. Chciałbym, abyś mógł przyjść.

\- Tsa, ale zobaczymy się jutro.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać; powinienem być około piątej. Mam tylko jedne zajęcia, więc wyjadę od razu po nich.

\- Brzmi dobrze. Do zobaczenia jutro. I baw się dobrze na imprezie.

\- Ty także, piękny. Do zobaczenia jutro - powiedział nim oboje się rozłączyli.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Hej Niall, dalej chcesz jechać do College Station dzisiaj? - zapytał go, gdy tylko był w samochodzie.

\- O tak! Odbiorę cię za dziesięć minut.

\- Jestem już w drodze do ciebie. Będę tam za jakieś dwie minuty.

\- Jeszcze lepiej.

_

Dotarli do domu sigmy około północy.   
Na trawniku i wewnątrz budynku była masa pijanych dzieciaków z collegu, czerwone kubeczki porozrzucane u ich nóg. Przepychali się przez wszystkich, aż nie dostali się do alkoholu. Niall chwycił dwa czerwone kubki i butelkę rumu Bacardi, nalewając go do połowy kubeczków, resztę wypełniając colą.

\- Myślisz, że jest tu gdzieś beczułka? - zapytał, sącząc drinka.

Niall wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu. - Um, sądzę, że tam jest jedna - powiedział, wskazując na tłum ludzi zebranych wokół beczki.

\- Uroczo, będę tam.

Udał się w jej stronę, przepychając przez ludzi wokół niej. Dłońmi złapał uchwyty, a dwie osoby uniosły do góry jego nogi, gdy drobny blondyn ruszył się, by przytrzymać kurek przy jego buzi, podczas kiedy wszyscy krzyczeli _do dna do dna do dna._ Trwał tak przez około dziesięć minut, nim beczułka została opróżniona a on unosił ramiona nad głowę, wiwatując ze wszystkimi.

\- O chłopie, to było piękne - wyszczerzył się Niall, gdy razem z Harrym szli na zewnątrz, żeby zapalić skręta.

Śmiał się, spoglądając w prawo, gdzie zobaczył Ashtona na kanapie z siedzącą na nim okrakiem brunetką, całującą go po szyi. Wygrzebał telefon z kieszeni i zaczął nagrywać jak Ashton całuje dziewczynę.

\- Um, Harry - co ty robisz? - spytał Blondyn, zaglądając ponad jego ramieniem.

Spojrzał na niego, obniżając telefon. - W razie wypadku.

\- Wypadku czego?

\- Nic. Chodźmy zajarać - szeroko się uśmiechnął.

_

\- Hej, kolego. Obudź się!

Jęknął, przekręcając się na plecy. - Gemma? - rzucił okiem na godzinę i wyskoczył z łóżka, biegnąc aby wziąć szybki prysznic i założyć parę jeansów oraz zapinaną koszulę.

_

\- Myślałam, że miałeś mieć krawat? - dokuczyła, kiedy Harry wszedł do kuchni.

\- A ja myślałem, że masz być w Fayetteville - powiedział i podszedł, żeby ją przytulić. - Co robisz w domu?

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że ominęłabym ostatni pierwszy mecz w licealnej karierze mojego braciszka? - uśmiechnęła się, oddając uścisk.

\- Harry! Dobrze, że nie śpisz. Masz swój krawat - Anne odezwała się, wchodząc do kuchni.

_

\- Wyglądasz uroczo w krawacie - skomplementowała Alyssa, pociągając lekko za koniec krawata Harry'ego i przyciągając go do pocałunku.

Pocałował ją szybko, odsuwając się i mamrocząc _dzięki._ \- Muszę iść na lekcje - powiedział wymijająco, zamykając swoją szafkę i idąc na Literaturę Światową.

_

\- Dzień dobry klaso. Wiem, że wszyscy jesteśmy podnieceni dzisiejszą grą, ale wciąż mamy pracę do zrobienia - powiedziała pani Jacobs, rozdając arkusze.

\- Oh, no dalej pani J, i tak będziemy tutaj tylko z jakieś dwadzieścia minut - wyrzucił Niall.

\- Niall spokojnie. To tylko krzyżówka - uśmiechnęła się, podając mu kartkę. - Teraz, możecie pracować w grupach albo samemu, tylko proszę rozmawiajcie szeptem.

\- Więc, ludziska; co z naszą zwycięską imprezką? - zapytał Niall, przybliżając swoją ławkę do Harry'ego i Mads.

\- Mam posprzątany domek nad jeziorem, więc mamy miejsce.

\- Chłopaki możemy skupić się na zadaniu? - przerwała, przewijając swój podręcznik, aby znaleźć odpowiedź na numer 5.

\- Weź, skarbie. Po co to robisz? - spojrzał na nią, następnie na grupę obok. - Hej dziewczyny - uśmiechnął się, nachylając się do grupy dziewczyn.

Zaprzestały temu, co robiły i przeniosły wzrok na Nialla, nerwowo się uśmiechając.

\- Co sądzicie o przyjściu na dzisiejszą imprezę? - zapytał, przygryzając wargę.

Kiwnęły wszystkie głowami. - Tak, brzmi jak zabawa.

\- Super, wszystko czego potrzebujemy w zamian to mała pomoc z tym zadaniem - rozszerzył znacząco oczy.

\- Jak dużo pomocy? - spytała jedna z nich.

\- Cóż, jeśli byłybyście chętne na podanie nam odpowiedzi, my będziemy chętni na danie wam szczegółów dotyczących dzisiejszej zwycięskiej imprezy. Darmowe wejście.

Spojrzały na siebie, po czym skinęły głowami. - Ta, dobra. Brzmi sprawiedliwie.

\- Aw, dzięki dziewczyny. Jesteście kimś - uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wręczając im swoją kartkę i patrząc z powrotem na Harry'ego i Mads, którzy gapili się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- No co? - zapytał, wzruszając ramionami.

Harry pokręcił na niego głową. - To otwarta impreza.

Przytaknął. - _Ja_ to wiem _i ty_ to wiesz, ale _one_ nie - szepnął.

\- Czasami wstydzę się tego, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem - chichotał.

Mads przewróciła oczami. - Zgadzam się z Harrym.

\- Jesteście tacy dramatyczni - zaśmiał się. - Oh, impreza jest w domku Harry'ego nad jeziorem. 448 PR 72200; nie zapomnijcie alkoholu - dokończył puszczając oczko, nim ponownie wrócił do swoich przyjaciół.

\- Nauczyciele: w tej chwili proszę o pozwolenie cheerleaderkom, drużynie tanecznej, członkom zespołu i graczom udać się na halę - sekretarka ogłosiła przez głośniki.

_

Wszyscy uczniowie powoli zaczęli wypełniać halę, klasy udawały się do wyznaczonych sekcji.

Zespół grał waleczną piosenkę, kiedy dyrektor zabrał mikrofon, by coś powiedzieć. Czekał, aż skończą a uczniowie zajmą miejsca, zanim się odezwał.

\- Dzień dobry, uczniowie. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkim jak dotąd dzień mija świetnie i jesteście gotowi na dzisiejszy mecz - zatrzymał się, pozwalając uczniom wznieść okrzyki. - Teraz proszę pomóżcie mi w powitaniu naszej drużyny z udziałem gwiazd! - wykrzyknął, dając sygnał zespołowi na rozpoczęcie grania. Cheerleaderki wniosły papierowy znak z szkolną maskotką na nim, a wkrótce tłum chłopaków przebiegł przez niego, biegnąc po hali i gromadząc się razem.

Jednocześnie gdy wszyscy z powrotem siedzieli, a wszyscy gracze byli na hali, dyrektor kontynuował - Czy Harry Styles i Niall Horan mogą do mnie dołączyć?

Dwójka chłopaków podeszła do dyrektora i złapała za mikrofon.

\- Kto jest gotowy na dzisiejszy wieczór? - krzyknął Harry do mikrofonu, naśladowany przez chór krzyków uczniów. - Wygramy? - zapytał, otrzymując śpiew _tak._ \- Zatem oczekuję zobaczyć was wszystkich dzisiaj na tych trybunach! - powiedział z wrednym uśmieszkiem, pozwalając mówić Niallowi.

Niall zatrzymał się, myśląc nad tym co powiedzieć. - Do boju Buldogi! - wykrzyknął do mikrofonu, szczerząc się jak wściekły, kiedy wszyscy wiwatowali.

Ich dwójka powróciła do reszty drużyny, tylko po to, by Niall odwrócił się i krzyknął - Nie zapomnijcie o dzisiejszej imprezie w domku nad jeziorem!

Dyrektor pokręcił głową i przegonił go.

\- Dobrze, czas na konkurencję klas. Drugą klasę reprezentują: Eleanor Calder, Jade Thirlwall, Tom Daley i Luke Hemmings. Przedostatnią Kendall Jenner, Calum Hood, Josh Devine i Barbara Palvin. Wreszcie, reprezentanci ostatniej klasy to Harry Styles, Madeline Smith, Louis Tomlinson oraz Liam Payne.

Głowa Louisa wystrzeliła w panice. _Kurwa,_ pomyślał sam do siebie, próbując wmieszać się w tłum, tylko po to żeby ludzie zaczęli pchnąć go w stronę przejścia.

\- W porządku, przeszkodą w grze jest dostanie się każdego z graczy na drugi koniec hali, bez opuszczenia płachty. Dwie osoby będą przenosić pozostałe dwie na przeciwną stronę. Kiedy już się na niej znajdziecie, musicie obrócić się wokół własnej osi dziesięć razy, z czołem przyciśniętym do kija baseballowego, a następnie spróbować podać piłkę do osób po przeciwnej stronie. A co do osób przenoszących członków drużyny, upewnijcie się, że szybko wrócicie na swoją stronę. Gotowi? Zaczynajcie! - zaszczebiotała trenerka cheerleaderek.

\- Dobra, LP; ty i ja przenosimy Louisa i Mads. Wiecie jak rzucać piłkę? - spytał Harry.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. - Ta, Niall mnie nauczył.

\- Świetnie, Louis?

Louis po prostu stał.

\- Louis nie mamy czasu żebyś się zawieszał. Wiesz jak sie rzuca piłkę?

W końcu pokręcił głową. - Nie za bardzo.

\- Cholera, okej. Liam, razem ze mną weźmiesz Mads, a potem Louis i ja zabierzemy ciebie. Dobra? Okej, chodźmy.

Mads szybko wspięła się na czarną płachtę, a Liam wraz z Harrym chwycili za jej końce i pociągnęli ją na drugą stronę. Gdy skończyli, dziewczyna zeskoczyła i zaczęła się obkręcać, podczas kiedy oni wracali na przeciwny koniec. Mads ustawiła się prosto, próbując zachować równowagę, zanim złapała i podała piłkę. Harry chwycił ją i odrzucił z powrotem, pchając Liama na płachtę i mówiąc Louisowi, aby złapał jej drugi koniec. Spojrzał nerwowo w dół, ale wziął go w ręce i spróbował przenieść Liama najlepiej jak tylko potrafił. Zaskakująco udało im się bez żadnego kłopotu i kiedy Liam podniósł się i obracał, Harry i Louis pobiegli na swoją stronę. Liam przeniósł wzrok w górę, wskazując na Harry'ego i podając mu piłkę. Złapał ją, wyrzucając pięści w powietrze. - Tak jest!

\- Wygląda na to, że mamy zwycięzców! - Pani Alexus - trenerka cheerleaderek - krzyknęła, gdy zobaczyła jak Harry łapie piłkę.

Loczek uśmiechnął się, przyciągając do siebie Louisa, całując go przy tym dyskretnie w policzek, nim przypomniał sobie gdzie się znajdował. Puścił go szybko i podbiegł do Liama. - Wymiatamy, kolego!

Razem z Harrym wrócili do drużyny, Mads podeszła do cheerleaderek, które stały przed ostatnimi klasami.

Louis zastygł w miejscu, po czym powrócił na trybuny.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Hej! - rozpromienił się Zayn, opierając o szafkę obok Louisa.

\- Cześć - Louis odpowiedział, wkładając książkę do szafki.

\- Co teraz robisz?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Muszę jechać do domu. Ashton będzie za jakieś dwie godziny.

\- Co powiesz na zabranie mnie na szybki obiad, zanim muszę wrócić na mecz?

\- Okej, ale musi być naprawdę szybki - zachichotał.

\- Masz to - uśmiechnął się, łapiąc plecak Louisa i odchodząc w kierunku parkingu.

_

\- Może być Sonic? - zapytał Zayn, wyjeżdżając ze szkolnego parkingu.

\- To ty będziesz jadł - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wszystko dobrze, Lou?

\- Tylko... Co jeśli to ja _byłem_ tym korepetytorem o którym mówił Harry?

Zayn przytaknął. - Nie wiem. Co jeśli _byłeś?_

\- Ja-ja myślę, że to ja nim byłem.

\- Dlaczego?

Westchnął. - Cóż, na wczorajszych korepetycjach on poniekąd, um.. Znów mnie pocałował. A na dzisiejszym spotkaniu przed meczem, przytulił i pocałował w policzek. To znaczy, to co się stało dzisiaj nie miało jakiegoś znaczenia, ale wczoraj - gdy mnie pocałował, _naprawdę_ mi się to podobało.

\- Co z Ashtonem? - spytał, skręcając na miejsce parkingowe.

Wydostali się oboje z jeepa Zayna i udali na taras. - Lubię go. Jest naprawdę uroczy i miły, ale nie wiem. Ja tylko.. To Harry.

Zayn pokiwał powoli głową. - Wciąż go nienawidzisz?

\- Nie jestem jego największym fanem, no nie wiem, może. Być może z nim.. - przerwał.

\- Spójrz Louis, będę tutaj dla ciebie bez względu na wszystko. Jeśli chcesz z nim spróbować, zrób to, tylko bądź ostrożny.

Westchnął, sięgając po jedną z jego frytek.

_

Chodził po salonie, upewniając się, że wszystko co mogłoby go zawstydzić było poza zasięgiem wzroku.

\- Hej Lou, jak było w szkole? - zapytała Jay, wchodząc do domu.

\- Mamo! Miałaś dzisiaj pracować.

Kobieta zaśmiała się. - Nie martw się, nie będzie mnie tutaj gdy już będzie.

\- To wysoce cenione.

Jay pokręciła głową, po czym udała się do swojej sypialni.

_

Louis w końcu po godzinie opadł na kanapę, tylko po to, aby zadzwonił dzwonek. Jego głowa podskoczyła, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Wstał, wypuszczając drżący oddech.

\- Hej! - zaświergotał, otwierając Ashtonowi drzwi.

\- Hej skarbie - uśmiechnął się, przytulając go blisko.

\- Uznałeś, że miasto jest w porządku? - _Louis, poważnie? Uznałeś, że miasto jest w porządku? Kiedy przekroczyłeś czterdziestkę?_ Zadał sam sobie pytanie, gdy razem z Ashtonem przechodzili przez salon.

\- Ta, nie żartowałeś mówiąc, że to małe miasto - zachichotał, patrząc na zdjęcia na stoliku za kanapą.

Zaśmiał się na to. - Więc, mecz zaczyna się o siódmej trzydzieści, ale wszyscy pokazują się jakąś godzine przed.

\- To daje nam mniej niż godzinę na znalezienie czegoś do roboty.

\- Jesteś głodny? Jest taki pub, gdzie zawsze wszyscy się spotykają, Auntie Skinners. Mają niesamowite cheeseburgery...

Ashton podszedł do niego, umieszczając ręce na jego biodrach i przyciągając go do siebie, muskając lekko jego wargi. - Jestem bardzo głodny - ale nie chodzi o cheeseburgery - uśmiechnął się złośliwie, znów go całując.

Zaśmiał się nerwowo, oddając pocałunek. - Jest też pizza.

Chłopak zachichotał, kręcąc głową. - Cholera, jesteś słodki.

Louis się zarumienił. - Dziękuję - wspiął się na palce i szybko go pocałował, biorąc go za dłoń i prowadząc do swojego pokoju.

**Harry's POV:**

Włożył słuchawki do uszu, stłumiając rozmowy wypełniające szatnie. Usiadł na ławce przy szafkach i przeczesał włosy rękami, wypuszczając ciężki oddech. _To jest to,_ pomyślał, wracając pamięcią do każdego meczu, każdego treningu i czasu, który poświęcił na grę. Grę, przez którą stał się tym kim jest; grę, którą pokochał od czasu, gdy potrafił tylko trzymać piłkę.

\- Gotowy? - spytał Niall, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

Podniósł wzrok na niego, wyjmując jedną ze słuchawek. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to nasz ostatni taki mecz - powiedział z uśmiechem zalanym falą wspomnień.

\- Jest jeszcze college - uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, ale to, - przerwał, wstając i rozglądając się dookoła. - właśnie tutaj, jest niezastąpione.

Niall wspiął się na ławkę. - Kto jest gotowy dzisiaj na skopanie tyłków?

Szatnia wypełniła się okrzykami pozostałych graczy, Harry dołączył do Nialla na ławce. - Posłuchajcie, dzisiaj jest ten wieczór. Chcę żeby każdy z was wyszedł tam z jakimś celem. Dla większości z nas, zostawi to po nas ślady, dla pozostałych je rozpocznie - przerwał, umieszczając dłoń na ramieniu Nialla. - Chcę, żeby każdy dał z siebie sto dziesięć procent! - zaakcentował, co dokończył później z większym naciskiem. - Czym jesteśmy?

\- Pracą zespołową! - odkrzyknęła drużyna.

\- Co zamierzamy zrobić?

\- Wygrać!

\- Teraz, chodźmy stąd i zróbmy to, co wychodzi nam najlepiej!

_

Cała drużyna zebrała się w tunelu, gromadząc się razem.

Harry oczyścił gardło, spokojnie przemawiając - Panie, bitwa którą toczymy zwaną życiem, - przerwał, drużyna powtarzała za nim. - prosimy o sprawiedliwą szansę. Jeśli powinniśmy wygrać, pozwól temu stać się zgodnie z kodeksem, wraz z wiarą i honorem. - przerwał ponownie, oblizując wargi i kontynuując znacznie ciszej. - A jeśli powinniśmy przegrać, staniemy z boku i będziemy dopingować, gdy mijać nas będą zwycięzcy. Dzień po dniu, będziemy stawać się lepsi, póki będziemy nie do pobicia.

Drużyna skończyła modlitwę i złożyła razem dłonie w środku okręgu, wykrzykując _Buldogi!_ nim nabrali oddechu, skacząc i biegnąc przez nadmuchanego buldoga na zewnątrz tunelu. Przebiegli pomiędzy ustawionymi po każdej stronie cheerleaderkami, uderzającymi w swoje pompony.

Rozpoczęcie gry zaczęło się wraz z podejściem dyrektora i dwóch oficerów wnoszących amerykańską flagę na środek boiska. Wszyscy stanęli na baczność i przyłożyli rękę do serca, by wyrecytować ślubowanie*. Trójka z nich opuściła boisko, zostawiając na nim jedynie Harry'ego, sędziego i Dylana - rozgrywającego Brackenridge - w celu rzucenia monetą.

\- Wybierajcie! - nakazał trener, podrzucając monetę.

\- Awers! - zawołał Harry.

\- Jest.

\- Weźmiemy obronę.

Arbiter dmuchnął gwizdkiem i wskazał na spikera. Natomiast Harry potrząsnął dłonią Dylana, po czym oboje wrócili do swoich drużyn.

Oba zespoły ustawiły się po swoich stronach boiska, Harry na linii bocznej, piekielnie zdenerwowany pierwszym meczem.

\- Uwaga! - wrzasnął Dylan, biorąc piłkę i prostując się, rzucając ją do kolegi z drużyny. Numer 43 chwycił piłkę, kierując się w stronę pola punktowego. Zayn podbiegł do niego, rzucił się i powalił członka przeciwnej drużyny na ziemię.

\- Numer 43, Tyler Schmidt zablokowany przez numer 18, Zayna Malika na czterdziestej linii jardu - ogłosił spiker.

\- Dawaj Zayn! - Louis dopingował z trybun. Harry obrócił się, podążając za głosem, gdzie ujrzał Louisa w jednej z bluz Zayna, wtulonego w bok Ashtona. Wbił w niego swój wzrok, po chwili go odwracając i skupiając się ponownie na grze.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Twoje miasto naprawdę kocha futbol - zauważył Ashton, rozglądając się po tłumie ludzi.

\- W zasadzie to właśnie on trzyma je przy życiu.

\- Lubisz?

\- Co, futbol? - upewnił się i spojrzał na niego.

\- Ta.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Lubię przychodzić wspierać Zayna. Oglądam z nim mecze, ale to nie jest nic mojego.

Chłopak skinął, przyciągając go do siebie i całując w czubek głowy.

\- Ty lubisz?

\- Jestem z Californii - futbol nie jest tam _aż tak_ wielką sprawą - śmiał się.

Louis zachichotał na jego słowa. - Tak, zgaduję, że nie.

**Harry's POV:**

Wraz z trwaniem gry, Buldogi ponosiły kilka strat i dostali dwie chorągiewki. Byli podczas ostatniej gry pierwszej połowy, obie drużyny spocone, z Jefferson na prowadzeniu 42-35.

\- Zostało trzydzieści sekund na zegarku. Musimy zrobić to przyłożenie i poprowadzić jeszcze dwoma punktami. LP, Niall; chcę, żebyście oboje się skupili, jesteście do tego niezbędni. Ian i Zayn, wy będziecie ich pilnować. Mamy to, gotowi? - przerwał, patrząc na każdego oczekującego zawodnika.

\- Ręce! - zawołał.

\- 1, 2, 3, Buldogi! - skandowali, wbiegając na boisko.

Piłka była w grze, Harry czekał na podanie. Uniósł ręce, a Niall skierował piłkę w jego stronę, przez co podskoczył po nią, biegnąc do pola punktowego. Kiedy przemykał pomiędzy graczami, zauważył, że dwójka z nich się przybliża. Rozglądnął się i zobaczył, że Liam był wolny, szybko podając mu piłkę. Rzucił się po nią, łapiąc i biegnąc w kierunku pola, kończąc akcję dokładnie wtedy, gdy klakson oznajmił koniec połowy.

Pokaz między połówkami meczu składał się z występu zespołu oraz tańca zespołu tanecznego.

_

Zebrali się drużyną w szatni, jedni zajmowali miejsca, drudzy nawadniali swoje organizmy.

Harry zdjął z siebie kask, siadając przed swoją szafką. Westchnął, sięgając po butelkę wody i wlewając sobie wodę do ust.

Trener Styles dołączył do pomieszczenia, przeczyszczając gardło. - Dwa. - przerwał, spacerując wokół. - Dwa! - wykrzyknął.

Kilku graczy wpatrywało się w szoku na jego ostry ton.

\- Po co były te wszystkie treningi, jeśli nie, aby wygrać? Wszystkie ćwiczenia. Kiedy wrócicie na boisko, oczekuję od was żebyście dali z siebie wszystko. Zignorujcie tłum. Wszystko co dzieje się w waszych życiach osobistych, macie to zlekceważyć. Przez następne 24 minuty, nic co nie jest związane z futbolem nie ma znaczenia.

Zespół patrzył na niego z zszokowanymi wyrazami twarzy.

\- Zrozumiano? - wrzasnął.

\- Tak, trenerze.

Harry wypuścił oddech, nakładając z powrotem kask. - Idziemy! - wykrzyczał, wracając na boisko. Zostało ostatnie sześćdziesiąt sekund gry.

Cały stadion był pogrążony w ciszy, oczekując na ostatnią grę.

\- Dobra, chłopaki; została nam ostatnia akcja i zero przerw. Potrzebują tylko jednego przyłożenia żeby zremisować i będzie dogrywka. Pieprzyć to. Zróbmy to i wygrajmy. Ręce.

Gracze złożyli razem dłonie, wspólnie robiąc okrzyk.

Harry wykrzyknął uwagę, łapiąc piłkę i fałszując podanie do Nialla. Zwinął ją przy sobie i pobiegł do przeciwnego końca boiska. Dwóch zawodników zbliżało się do niego, jednak Zayn nie był tak daleko i zablokował jednego z nich, który próbował zablokować Harry'ego.

\- Yay! Dajesz Zayn! - dopingował Louis.

Harry rzucił okiem, zauważając stojącego Louisa z ramionami trzymanymi kurczowo przy piersi. Uśmiechnął się widząc go i zaczął biec ponownie, spoglądając na chłopaka po raz ostatni zanim zmierzył do przyłożenia, zamierając, gdy zobaczył go przylegającego do Ashtona.

\- Numer 57, Harry Styles zablokowany przez numer 19, Lucasa Ryana.

Stanął otrząsając się i wracając do siebie. Następnie wydał polecenia, chwycił piłkę, biegnąc do pola punktowego.

Pobiegł naprzód, mijając dziesiątą linię jardu i zbliżając się do pola. Odrzucił piłkę i wyrzucił ręce w górę, a wszyscy zebrali się wokół niego, wspólnie się radując.

Loczek uśmiechnął się, przenosząc wzrok na trybuny, gdzie Louis i Ashton byli w trakcie pocałunku. Jego twarz opadła, ciało stało się bardzo ciężkie.

\- O chłopie! Właśnie wygraliśmy! - uradował się Niall, wskakując na przyjaciela.

Uśmiechnął się słabo, kiwając.

\- Taa.

\- No chodźmy! Spadajmy pod prysznic i się najebać!

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Louisa, uśmiechając się ze smutkiem.

\- Tak, chodźmy. 

*'ślubowanie' to właściwie odmówienie czegoś na kształt ślubowania, Amerykanie robią to na każdym wydarzeniu z udziałem flagi, pokazując przywiązanie do kraju [via Wikipedia]


	7. Rozdział 7

**Harry's POV:**

Podpierał się o swoją terenówkę, podczas kiedy wszyscy opuszczali halę.

\- Harold! W drogę! - krzyknął Niall, rzucając swój worek marynarski na tył terenówki i otwierając drzwi po stronie pasażera, zanim wskoczył na stopień i oparł się rękami o dach samochodu.

Harry potrząsnął głową ze śmiechem i schował telefon do kieszeni. - Musimy poczekać na Liama.

\- Jego cholerny tyłek wciąż gada z Zaynem.

Wywrócił oczami. - Myślisz, że byliby razem.

Niall zachichotał. - _Serio._ Zayn mówił o tym jak razem z Louisem udawali się do Skinners, a potem myślał o zatrzymaniu się na imprezie.

Harry był cicho, kiedy otwierał drzwi po stronie kierowcy i zajął miejsce w samochodzie.

\- Co? - spytał Niall, wsuwając się na miejsce pasażera.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że przychodzą - skomentował.

\- Tak jakby Zayn miał opuścić imprezę.

\- Cóż, rozumiem Zayna, ale odkąd Louis na nie chodzi? Widziałem go chyba na ośmiu - _może_ dziesięciu - przez całe liceum.

\- Jest _twoim_ chłoptasiem, Harry - szydził, podłączając kabelek do telefonu, Nicki Minaj przedarła się przez głośniki.

Harry pokazał mu środkowy palec i podgłośnił dźwięk.

_

\- Niall, muzyka! - wrzasnął Harry.

\- Mam cię! - krzyknął z powrotem, zbiegając po schodach. Ominął dwa ostatnie i wręczył Harry'emu swojego iPoda. - Mam kilka playlist, _ale_ zawsze możesz je zmiksować.

Harry skinął. - Super. Dzięki bro.

Uśmiechnął się, zaczynając powoli wracać na górę.

\- Oh, swoją drogą ludzie zaczynają się pokazywać, więc zrób to szybko - zawołał za nim.

Chłopak zachichotał. - Niektórzy z nas mają kondycję bez zarzutu. Coś o czym nie będziesz wiedział.

Przewrócił oczami, krzycząc jeszcze _odpieprz się_ nim ludzie zaczęli dobijać się do domu, odkładając alkohol na stół w jadalni oraz kuchni.

Wkrótce domek był wypełniony dzieciakami z liceum, jedni grali w piwnego ping ponga, podczas kiedy inni ocierali się wzajemnie o siebie do rytmu jakiejkolwiek muzyki grającej przez głośniki, każdy z drinkiem w swojej dłoni.

Harry opierał się o ścianę, z Alyssą przy swoim boku, Liam, Niall i Mads przed nimi.

\- Potrzebuję skręta, kiedy Zayn dotrze? - narzekał Blondyn, pochłaniając resztę swojego Budweisera.

Liam wzruszył ramionami, wygrzebując telefon z kieszeni. - Nie pisał jeszcze, ale mówił, że przyjedzie przed końcem imprezy.

\- Harry zostały ci jakieś proszki?

Mads spojrzała w górę na Nialla z małym uśmiechem. - Proszki? Jak, pigułki?

Niall pokiwał głową. - Ta.

\- Jak zamierzasz trzymać to przede mną w tajemnicy, Harry?

Wyjął parę pigułek z kieszeni i włożył jedną do ust. - Sorki Mads, obiecuję, że ci to wynagrodzę - powiedział puszczając oczko i podając jedną z nich Niallowi.

\- Woah, Styles. Myślałem, że rozmawialiśmy o seksualnych zalotach w kierunku mojej dziewczyny.

Zachichotał, podając następną Mads, a później Liamowi. - Chodziło mi o to że dam jej ekstra pigułkę czy coś.

Niall wywrócił oczami, całując dziewczynę jakby chciał udowodnić swoją rację.

Harry potrząsnął głową, oferując jedną Alyssie.

\- Mam się dobrze, dzięki.

_

Ocierał się o brunetkę, dwunaste piwo tej nocy w jego ręce. (dop.tł. wow, Harry, nieźle) Dziewczyna obróciła się, kierując ręce na tył jego głowy i przyciągając go w dół do pocałunku. Harry odsunął się prawie natychmiast, niezręcznie się uśmiechając. - Pójdę po drinka. Zaraz wrócę.

Podreptał do kuchni, przeciskając się między dwójką ludzi i łapiąc za szklankę do drinków i butelkę wódki, wypełniając szkło do krawędzi, następnie przysuwając do ust, zimna ciecz spłynęła w dół jego gardła. Pokręcił głową i zacisnął zęby, napełniając ją ponownie, pochłaniając jeszcze trzy drinki przed powrotem do salonu, przesuwając wzrok na grupkę nowych ludzi, która znalazła się w środku. Napotkał znajomą głowę brązowych włosów i automatycznie stał się nerwowy. _Przydałby się kolejny drink,_ pomyślał do siebie i zaczął odchodzić w kierunku Louisa. Zaprzestał swoim ruchom, kiedy zobaczył podchodzącego za Louisem Ashtona, otaczającego ramionami jego biodra, gdy pocałował go w policzek. Wpatrywał się w scenę przed sobą, patrząc jak Ashton prowadzi Louisa głębiej w tłum.

\- Harry! Zamierzamy zagrać w Ring of fire, no chodź - powiedział Niall, pojawiając się za jego plecami i prowadząc go na piętro do grupy ludzi wokół stołu, zbiór kart na jego środku.

\- Dobra, wszyscy znają zasady? - spytał Liam, tasując karty i rozkładając je wokół pustego kubeczka na środku stołu.

Louis uniósł nieśmiało swoją dłoń. - Um, ja nie.

Liam uśmiechnął się do niego sympatycznie. - Okej. Cóż, zasady są proste: as to wodospad, oznacza, że osoba która ją wylosowała zaczyna pić i wszyscy dołączają, póki dana osoba nie przestanie. Dwa to wybór; wybierasz osobę która ma się napić. Przy trójce pijesz ty. Cztery; piją dziewczyny. Pięć to pan kciuk, trzymasz swój kciuk na stole i wszyscy robią to samo, pije ten kto będzie ostatni; jesteś panem kciukiem póki ktoś inny nie wylosuje tej karty. Sześć dla kutasów.. Harry to ty - Liam przerwał, puszczając mu oczko, otrzymując w zamian środkowy palec. - Żartuję. Wszycy faceci muszą pić. Siedem to niebo, pokazujemy na nie i ostatnia osoba pije. Osiem kumpel, wybierasz osobe która się z tobą napije. Dziewięć to rym - musisz zrymować a jeśli komuś się nie uda lub powtórzy poprzednie słowo to pije. Dziesięć oznacza kategorie, podobnie jak z dziewiątką, tylko wymyślasz kategorie. Na przykład jeśli podasz zespół, następna osoba musi podać inny. Walet; wymyślasz nową zasadę, której wszyscy muszą przestrzegać do końca gry. Królowa oznacza pytanie, więc zadajesz osobie obok pytanie, a ona robi to samo z sąsiadem obok. Nie ma żadnego odpowiadania na pytania albo powtarzania ich. Król nalewanie, więc jeśli trafi na ciebie, lejesz swojego drinka do kubeczka, który uprzejmie zapewniliśmy, a ostatni król pije nasz uroczy miks. Wszyscy zrozumieli? - zapytał, rozglądając się po grupce.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami.

\- Super. Niall zaczynasz.

Niall sięgnął, wyciągając kartę. - Dziewięć. Woohoo. Okej, um, wędrówka - uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na Mads.

\- Aktówka - odpowiedziała, odwracając się do osoby po swojej lewej.

\- Dachówka - chłopak uśmiechnął się, patrząc na Harry'ego.

Harry zamarł. - Kurwa - jęknął, biorąc łyk swojego drinka.

Kontynuowali grę, póki każdy nie był na skraju kompletnego podpicia. Zostało dziesięć kart i była znów kolej Louisa; naciągnął się, chwytając jedną z nich, rozciągając się nad Harrym, by ją przeczytać. - Dziesięć. Um, choroby średniowiecza.

Cały stół wydał z siebie jęk, powodując u Louisa uśmiech. Spojrzał na Ashtona, czekając na jego odpowiedź.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Rzeżączka.

Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy ten otulił go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie, całując w czubek głowy.

Kategoria doszła do Harry'ego, którego oczy wciąż spoczywały na dwójce chłopaków. Liam odkaszlnął, zmuszając Harry'ego do ruchu. - Co to było?

Liam zachichotał. - Sory, musisz pić.

Wzruszył ramionami, kończąc swojego drinka i łapiąc za kolejnego.

Kiedy gra dobiegła końca, Harry udał się na dół do kuchni i chwycił za kolejną szklankę, tylko po to aby podnieść wzrok i zobaczyć jak Ashton pochyla się w stronę Louisa i szepta mu coś do ucha, po czym odszedł w jego kierunku.

\- Więc, ty i Louis? - zapytał go, gdy tylko przywędrował do kuchni i ustawił dwie szklanki na blacie.

\- Co z tym?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiedziałem, że interesują cię faceci.

Ashton roześmiał się. - Z tyłkiem takim jak Louis, nie obchodzi mnie jakiej jest płci.

Odrzucił głowę w tył, pozbywając się drinka i nalał sobie kolejnego, również szybko go pochłaniając. - Więc jest dla ciebie tylko kolejną zdobyczą?

Skończył lać tequile do kubków i mrugnął do Harry'ego, zanim odszedł z powrotem do Louisa.

_

\- Więc, Harry - Liam rozpoczął, szykując dla siebie drinka.

\- Co tam? - zapytał, wypijając następnego shota, jego oczy powędrowały do tłumu ocierających się o siebie ludzi, lądując na Louisie i Ashtonie.

\- Jesteście z Alyssą, jak, razem, czy jaka jest sytuacja między wami?

Skinął głową, wypełniając ponownie szklankę.

\- Harry? - domagał się, pukając w jego ramię.

Loczek powrócił uwagą na Liama. - Co? Nie, nie jesteśmy razem.

Liam przytaknął, pijąc kolejnego shota. - Czyli nie będziesz zły jeśli zaproszę ją na randkę?

Harry spojrzał na niego z powagą. - Szczerze, mam to w dupie. Rób co chcesz, LP. Nie jest w moim typie.

\- Jeśli nie ona, to kto?

Wzruszył ramieniem, sącząc drinka.

\- Louis?

Zakrztusił się wódką płynącą w dół jego gardła, patrząc na Liama szerokimi oczami.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał Liam ze zmartwieniem, z ręką na jego plecach.   
\- Czemu tak pomyślałeś? - zakaszlał.

\- Bo mówiłeś, że jesteś zadurzony w swoim korepetytorze.. A to Louis nim jest, prawda?

Zatrzymał się, próbując uspokoić swoje myśli. - Jak? Kto..? Kiedy ty...?

\- Kiedy się dowiedziałem?

Harry skinął powoli.

\- Zawszem myślałem, że możesz go lubić, ale nie chciałem niczego zakładać, więc siedziałem cicho. Kiedy Louis rozmawiał z Zaynem o korepetycjach z tobą, wszystko złączyło się w całość. Nie powiem nikomu, jeśli o to się martwisz - zapewnił go.

Loczek wchłonął dwa następne drinki. - Nie wiem co ze mną nie tak, Liam - powiedział z cichym chichotem.

\- Cóż, w tej chwili jesteś pijany, ale poza tym.. Z tym nie mogę ci pomóc - zażartował, starając się rozluźnić sytuację.

Zaśmiał się, spoglądając na niego. - Próbuję być poważny.

Liam stłumił swój śmiech. - Okej, przepraszam. Nie wiesz co z tobą nie tak...

\- Mam na myśli to, że jestem dla niego takim dupkiem. On jest taki.. Spójrz na niego - westchnął, przenosząc wzrok na Louisa, który był przyciśnięty do Ashtona.

\- Spójrz, możesz tu siedzieć i o tym narzekać albo możesz coś z tym zrobić. Nie są z Ashtonem żadnym epickim romansem, Harry. Teraz, idź.

Skinął, pochłaniając ostatniego drinka i odchodząc w kierunku Louisa.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Hej, idę po coś do picia - rzekł Ashton, przedzierając się przez muzykę.

\- Okej - uśmiechnął się, całując go i udając się w stronę łazienki.

\- Louis - odparł Harry, łapiąc dłoń Louisa, nim mógł wejść do pomieszczenia.

\- Harry, co robisz?

\- Muszę z tobą pogadać - błagał, przysuwając się do niego naprawdę blisko.

Louis podjął próby cofnięcia się w tył, ale uderzył w ścianę. - Twój oddech cuchnie, ile wypiłeś?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Ja-nie wiem, ale posłuchaj, musisz trzymać się od niego z daleka. Nie jest dla ciebie dobry.

\- Harry przestań. Ashton jest słodki i bardzo go lubię.

\- Louis, nie znasz go tak jak ja. Nie jest dobrym kolesiem, on.. Boże Louis, on cię zdradza! I jest hetero.. Albo przynajmniej tak sądziłem.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę. - Nie chcę tego słuchać. Wiem, że kłamiesz, Ashton by mi tego nie zrobił. Jesteś pijany i.. i zachowujesz się jak zazdrosny chłopak. Teraz przestań! - uwolnił się od jego uścisku, próbując przebyć resztę drogi do łazienki.

\- Nie, Louis. Nie skłamałbym o tym.. Zobacz, mogę to udowodnić - bełkotał, poruszając się, żeby wyjąć swój telefon.

\- Skończ z tym. Jestem z nim, poradź sobie z tym i zostaw mnie w spokoju - warknął, spychając go z drogi.

_

\- _Zayn_ \- marudził, usadawiając się na jego kolanach.

Zayn zachichotał - jasnym było, że zjarany - i przerzucił rękę przez jego talię. - Co tam, Lou?

\- Upij mnie - zażądał.

Wygiął brwi w łuki, następnie patrząc na Liama.

\- Słyszałeś go. Drinki!

Ich trójka podeszła do alkoholu, Zayn ustawił trzy szkła, wypełniając je do krawędzi wódką Balkan.

\- Louis, to naprawdę mocne.. Chcesz popitkę?

Pokręcił głową. - Nie. Teraz daj mi to.

Zayn zachichotał na niego. - Dobra, gotowi? Raz. Dwa. Trzy - odliczył, trójka przyłożyła kieliszki do ust i przechyliła je w tył. Zayn przyjął to spokojnie, jak gdyby było to wodą, Liam kaszlnął lekko, a Louis głośno się zakrztusił.

\- Okej, bro? - śmiał się, umieszczając dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- W porządku. Pijmy następne.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, napełniając je ponownie. Trójka chłopaków postukała razem swoje kieliszki, po czym przechyliła kolejne shoty.

\- Jeszcze - żądał Louis.

Zayn potrząsnął głową. - Louis, nie masz wysokiej tolerancji, nie chcę żebyś stracił przytomność albo stał się chory.

\- Mogę to znieść Zayn. Teraz daj mi kolejny.

Napełnił sceptycznie jego kieliszek, który Louis przechylił, pozwalając cieczy popalić swoje gardło. Odłożył szkło na blat, nachylając się niezdarnie w kierunku Zayna. - Dziękuję.

Chłopak zachichotał, patrząc na Liama, potem w dół na niego. - Wszystko dobrze?

\- Jesteś naprawdę ładny. Wiedziałeś o tym? - uśmiechnął się, gładząc go po twarzy.

Oboje, Zayn i Liam zaśmiali się.

\- Mówię poważnie - uparcie stwierdził. - Nigdy nie zauważyłem jak cudowny jesteś. Jak.. - przerwał, jego ręka chwyciła podbródek Zayna, a twarz przyglądała mu się. - To niesprawiedliwe.

Zayn odsunął jego ręce i prawidłowo ustawił. - Dobra, jesteś pijany.

\- Nie jestem! - śmiał się, spoglądając na Liama i sapiąc. - Hej! Przyjaźnisz się z Harrym. Wiesz jaki jest jego problem? - spytał, podpierając się prawą dłonią o szafkę, gdy zatopił jeden z palców w jego twarzy, następnie przenosząc go na biodro.

Liam zaczął chichotać na to. - Um, nie jestem pewien.

\- Cóż, byłbyś takim aniołem i powiedział mu, żeby się odpieprzył?

Uśmiechnął się, nachylając w stronę Zayna. - Myślę, że powinieneś zabrać go na górę, żeby mógł trochę wytrzeźwieć.

\- Dobra, pomóż mi.

Liam chwycił jedną z jego rąk i przerzucił sobie przez szyję, podczas kiedy Zayn zrobił to samo z drugą.

\- Dokąd idziemy?

\- Na górę.

\- Ale impreza jest tutaj! - chichotał.

\- Owszem, imprezowałeś za bardzo, Louis. Czas na przerwę.

Westchnął, przemieszczając dłoń na jego ramię. - Kocham cię Zayn.

\- Ja ciebie też, Lou - zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

Umieścili go na łóżku, lewe ramię Louisa wzdłuż jego ciała, a na ustach uśmiech.

\- Wszystko okej? - spytał Zayn, kucając obok.

Louis skinął w odpowiedzi.

\- Daj mi znać jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował, dobra? Będę na dole - powiedział bardzo poważnie.

Złączył razem brwi, parodiując ton jego głosu. - Tak, sir.

Pokręcił głową, z czułym wyrazem twarzy, nim razem z Liamem wrócili na dół.

_

\- Hej, gdzie poszedł Louis? - spytał Ashton, gdy zobaczył Zayna.

\- Oh, jest u góry, właśnie miałem pójść do niego sprawdzić.

\- Ja to zrobię - zaoferował.

Podziękował mu, wręczając w jego ręce szklankę wody, którą zamierzał zanieść przyjacielowi.

Zapukał w dwie pary drzwi, zanim odnalazł te, w których był Louis.

Louis odwrócił się powoli, a kiedy zauważył stojącego chłopaka, jego uśmiech się poszerzył. - Ashy!

Ten zaśmiał się. - Hej, przeniosłem ci wody.

\- Jesteś taki słodki! - zaszczebiotał, rozciągając ramiona.

Wręczył mu szklankę, którą Louis prawie zrzucił.

\- Oops - śmiał się.

\- Jak się masz? - zapytał, siadając obok niego.

Louis usiadł, nachylając się i całując chłopaka, który umieścił dłoń na jego szczęce, powoli kładąc go z powrotem i przykrywając go swoim ciałem. Całowali się przez moment, bałagan zębów i języków. Ashton był tym, który się odsunął, składając na jego ustach drobne pocałunki.

\- Nie wiem o co chodziło Harry'emu - jesteś taki słodki - uśmiechnął się, unosząc prawą dłoń, aby pogłaskać jego policzek.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał, całując go po szyi.

Westchnął, wplątując palce w jego włosy. - To nic. Harry był tylko głupi. Zawsze jest takim gluptasem.

Ashton zanucił, nie skupiając uwagi, kiedy wślizgnął prawą rękę pod koszulkę młodszego.

\- To znaczy, nie _zawsze,_ ale przez większość czasu. No nie wiem - on po prostu.. jest naprawdę uroczy, wiesz? Szczególnie kiedy próbuje rozwiązać jakiś problem w matematyce. Na jego twarzy pojawiają się te zmarszczki i wystawia tak język.

Powrócił do jego ust, wyciskając na nich pocałunki przed przygryzieniem, otrzymując od niego jęk. Zjechał dłońmi niżej do guzika jego spodni, rozpinając je i chwytając jego wypukłość. Louis wyrzucił biodra w  jego rękę, przyśpieszając oddech.

\- C-co ty robisz? - spytał nerwowo.

Ashton uciszył go, siadając, aby pozbyć się swojej koszulki, a następnie chłopaka pod sobą. Całował tors Louisa, nim usunął jego spodnie.

\- Ashton, ja-ja nie sądzę, że powinniśmy...

\- Shh, jest dobrze. Nie skrzywdzę cię - szepnął, całując delikatnie jego wargi.

Wyjął lubrykant ze swojej tylnej kieszeni i wolno go rozciągnął, nim nałożył prezerwatywę i w niego wszedł.

Louis sapnął, chwytając się jego ramion.

\- Kurwa, jesteś strasznie ciasny - jęczał.

Głowa Louisa odwróciła się w bok, a oczy zamknęły, gdy Ashton pochylił się i zaczął ssać siniak na jego szyi.

\- Ungh, Harry - jęczał cicho.

Wbijał się w niego mocniej oraz szybciej, ignorując to co powiedział.

Pchnął jeszcze jakieś dziesięć razy, zanim jego biodra się zatrzymały, wypełniając prezerwatywę. Wyszedł z Louisa, wiążąc kondoma i odrzucając go, przed powrotem do niego. Owinął dłoń wokół jego kutasa, szybko za niego pociągając. Louis wydał z siebie przenikliwy jęk, wyginając plecy w łuk.

Przysunął się do niego, zasysając jego dolną wargę. - Czy to dobre uczucie?

\- Mhm - pokiwał głową. - Naprawdę cię lubię, Harry - wyszeptał cicho.

\- Co to było? - zapytał, całując go znów.

\- Powiedziałem, że naprawdę cię lubię - odpowiedział, głośno kwiląc, gdy dochodził.

_

Obudził się z pulsującym bólem głowy, rozglądając się po pokoju i rozpoznając znajome otoczenie. - Zayn? - zawołał, próbując usiąść, kiedy ból przeszedł w dół jego kręgosłupa.

Zayn pojawił się, wyłaniając z łazienki na lewo od łóżka. - Dobry, Lou. Masz tam aspirynę jeśli potrzebujesz - oznajmił, wskazując w stronę stolika nocnego.

\- Dzięki. Gdzie Ashton?

\- Musiał wracać na kampus. Mówił, że próbował cię obudzić, ale ty tylko go odepchnąłeś.

\- Co stało się w nocy?

Zayn zachichotał, wsuwając parę szortów i wdrapując się do swojego łóżka. - No cóż, razem z Liamem jaraliśmy, kiedy przyszedłeś i żądałeś ode mnie, bym cię upił...

\- Ta, pamiętam to. Potem zabraliście mnie na górę, ale odtąd wszystko jest rozmazane.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Patrząc na stam w jakim byliście, kiedy przyszedłem na górę, żebyśmy mogli wracać, powiedziałbym, że..

\- Nie robiliśmy tego! - panikował.

Zayn spojrzał na niego. - Nie, nie uprawialiście seksu. Ashton powiedział, że przyszedł wręczyć ci wodę i zacząłeś zdejmować swoje ubrania, mówiąc mu, że chcesz seksu. Powiedział, że nie chciał tego zrobić gdy jesteś pijany, ale marudziłeś, więc zdjąłeś jego spodnie, obciągnąłeś mu i na tym się skończyło.

Jęknął, przybliżając się do jego boku. - Jestem taki żenujący.

Zayn zaśmiał się sympatycznie. - Każdy robi głupoty, kiedy jest nawalony. Nikt cię nie ocenia.

\- Może powinienem do niego zadzwonić, upewnić się, że nie jest na mnie zły.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by był. Powiedział, że zadzwoni do ciebie później, więc po prostu bym zaczekał.

Louis pokiwał głową. - Okej.

**Harry's POV:**

Przekręcił się, zderzając się z brunetką. Jęknął, patrząc na nią w dół. - Kurwa mać - wymamrotał. - Kendall obudź się! - powiedział, lekko ją szturchając.

Dziewczyna jęknęła, podnosząc się lekko i otwierając jedno oko na Harry'ego. - Jaki jest twój kurwa problem?

Westchnął, opadając z powrotem na plecy z ręką zasłaniającą oczy. - Czy my, um..

\- Uprawialiśmy seks? - spytała, dokańczając jego myśl.

Skinął powoli, podnosząc ramię z twarzy.

\- Nie. Znalazłeś mnie, ukradłeś mojego skręta i marudziłeś coś o tym, że ktoś cię nie słucha. Potem zaczęliśmy się obściskiwać, poszliśmy na górę i nie chciałeś się zamknąć o tym jak bardzo nie znosisz Ashtona - który szczerze, Harry, nie jest _taki_ zły - zanim w końcu przestałeś mówić wystarczająco, żebyśmy mogli dalej się pieścić. Zdjąłeś mi bluzkę, a potem odleciałeś.

Harry jedynie zaczął chichotać.

\- Co?

Pokręcił głową. - Moje życie.

Zachichotała, patrząc na niego, oboje wpadli w napad śmiechu.

_

\- Liam, obudź się! - powiedział, rzucając poduszką w jego głowę.

Liam stęknął, obracając się i mówiąc mu, by był cicho, następnie odwrócił się z powrotem, wtulając w Alyssę.

Harry przewrócił oczami. - Spójrz, wstań i pomóż posprzątać albo wychodź. Przy obydwu, budzisz się.

Liam i Alyssa wypuścili z siebie jęk, wstając z kanapy i idąc do kuchni, aby się napić.

_

\- Czy ty nie płacisz ludziom za sprzątanie? - narzekał Niall, zbierając kubeczki do worka na śmieci.

\- Tak, ale rodzice nie wiedzą o tej imprezie.

Blondyn roześmiał się, potrząsając swoją głową.

\- Ew! - pisnęła Mads, rzucając prezerwatywę przez pokój.

Liam podwoił swój śmiech. - Właśnie tak dowiadujesz się, że impreza była dobra.

\- Przez znajdowanie ludzi obrzydliwych pozostałości? - burknęła, wstręt przepełniał jej ton, gdy myła ręce, zanim wtuliła się w bok Nialla.

\- Skarbie, to tylko prezerwatywa - pochylił się do niej, całując jej skroń i szepcząc -.. i nie jesteś im obca.

Dziewczyna szturchnęła go łokciem. - Dureń - sapnęła, wracając do sprzątania.

_

Opadli wszyscy na meblu, wyczerpani po sprzątnięciu domku nad jeziorem.

\- Jestem głodny - westchnął Niall, patrząc na Harry'ego.

\- Skinners? - spytał, rozglądając się po każdym.

\- Poprowadzę - zaoferował Liam i wszyscy wstali, aby pokonać drogę do Eskalady.

_

\- Potrzebuję czegoś ekstremalnie tłustego - skomentował Niall, wzrok wbijając w menu.

\- Czemu na nie patrzysz, tak jakbyś nie zamawiał tego co zwykle? - spytała Mads, biorąc łyk swojej wody.

\- Cheeseburger z podwójnym bekonem i dwoma krążkami cebuli, namoczony sosem barbecue - wyrecytował z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Cześć, witamy w Auntie Skinners. Co dla was? - zaszczebiotała ich kelnerka.   
\- Um, tak, dla mnie stek z jabłkami - powiedział Harry, podając swoje menu.

\- Ja wezmę zamówienie Nialla - wyszczerzył się Niall, patrząc na Mads.

\- Sałatka Cezar - poprosiła.

\- Ja podwójny cheeseburger - mruknęła Alyssa, spoglądając na menu. - Oh i sałatkę - uśmiechnęła się do kelnerki, oddając jej swoją kartę, podczas kiedy wszyscy się w nią wpatrywali. - Co?

\- Myślałem, że jesteś weganką.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. - Tylko dlatego że nie jem mięsa na każdy posiłek, nie oznacza, że jestem weganką.

\- A dla ciebie? - spytała kelnerka, patrząc na Liama.

\- Oh, um, nachosy.

\- Dobrze, zaraz wrócę.

\- Um, hej Harry.. Widziałeś ten filmik z tobą z zeszłej nocy? - zapytał Niall, śmiejąc się do telefonu.

\- Jaki filmik?

\- Sprawdź Instagrama. Jest naprawdę śmieszny.

Wygrzebał swój telefon, przeglądając swoją tablicę i lądując na filmiku opublikowanym przez Kendall, z nim chodzącym po porcie - czerwony kubek w jego dłoni - wygłaszającym przemowę na temat tego, jak popieprzone jest jego życie.

\- Dobrze, że twój tata nie ma Instagrama - śmiała się Mads.

\- Czemu miałaby to dodać?

\- Bo jest śmieszny - parsknął Liam.

\- Odpieprz się - burknął, komentując video _'przynajmniej dobrze wyglądam'._

\- Idzie ktoś dzisiaj na ponowne otwarcie Trex? - zapytała Mads, kiedy kelnerka przyniosła ich jedzenie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Jesteśmy na liście?

\- Wydaje mi się, że Zayn mówił, że wpisze na nią nasze imiona - oznajmił Niall, wpychając frytkę do ust.

\- Cóż, muszę iść na obiad z rodzicami i siostrą... więc raczej odpadam.

\- Twoja siostra jest w mieście? - zapytał, wiercąc się nerwowo.

Loczek uniósł brew. - Tak?

Spuścił wzrok, wbijając się w swojego burgera, skutecznie tym porzucając temat.

_

\- Hej, Harry, zaczekaj! - zawołała Alyssa, kiedy wracali do Eskalady Liama.

Zaprzestał swoim krokom, odwracając się i czekając na brunetkę. - Co słychać? - spytał, przerzucając rękę przez jej ramię.

\- Więc, um, jesteś w porządku z Liamem i mną idącym na randkę?

Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. - Dlaczego nie?

\- Ja um, myślałam.. nieważne.

Harry westchnął. - Spójrz, jesteś naprawdę niesamowita. Jesteś zabawna i bądźmy szczerzy, nie ciężko na ciebie spojrzeć, ale... poniekąd lubię kogoś innego.

\- Więc, to nie ja, to ty?

Zaśmiał się. - W wielu sprawach.. ale hej, Liam to świetny facet. Nie pożałujesz dania mu szansy.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Louis' POV:**

\- Hej Lou, mama chciałaby wiedzieć czy pomożemy przy otwarciu klubu.

\- W końcu skończyli remont?

Zayn skinął, wsuwając na siebie skórzaną kurtkę. - Tak i wygląda całkiem nieźle.

\- Super, daj mi tylko powiedzieć mamie.

_

\- Hejka Patricia, gdzie jesteś? - krzyknął gdy razem z Louisem weszli do Trex.

Patricia wyłoniła się zza baru, uśmiechając się na swojego syna i Louisa. - Cześć chłopcy! - zaszczebiotała, umieszczając butelkę rumu na półce. - Nie stójcie tak.. chodźcie pomóc.

Zayn zdjął swoją kurtkę i poprowadził Louisa głębiej do klubu. - Czego od nas potrzebujesz?

\- Na zapleczu są skrzynki wody, które możecie przynieść i byłoby świetnie, gdybyście wybrali muzykę na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Udali się w kierunku zaplecza, łapiąc za skrzynki z wodą. - Wiesz kto przyjdzie? - zapytał, schylając się i biorąc jedną z nich.

\- Liam napisał, że razem z Alyssą, Niallem i Mads przychodzą na pewno, Harry musi zobaczyć co z jego planami rodzinnymi i Gemma może będzie. Barbara, Kendall, Eleanor, Michael i z jakieś 85% przedostatniej klasy też. Sporo przyjaciół mojej mamy i prasa.. więc musimy być pewni, że wyglądamy dobrze.

\- Będziesz DJ?

\- Trochę, ale mama zatrudniła sławnego DJ na dzisiaj, Pauly D więc się zmienimy.

\- To super. Trochę się denerwuję, myślisz, że mógłbym zaprosić Ashtona?

\- Tak, czemu nie.

\- Okej, pójdę do niego zadzwonić.

Louis wyszedł na zewnątrz, wybierając numer Ashtona i chodząc wokół podczas czekania.

_Dodzwoniłeś się do Ashtona; mam prawdopodobnie za wielkiego kaca albo jestem w trakcie czegoś ważniejszego żeby odebrać. Zostaw wiadomość i jeśli się na nią natknę to oddzwonię._

\- Hej Ashton, tu Louis.. Dzwoniłem żeby zapytać czy chciałbyś przyjechać na dzisiejsze otwarcie klubu...rozumiem jeśli nie. Um, zgaduję, że odezwę się później. Pa - zająkał się przy końcu, chowając telefon do kieszeni i wracając do środka.

\- Co powiedział? - spytał Zayn, rozpakowując skrzynkę wódki.

\- Nie odebrał - wzruszył ramionami siadając na stołku barowym.

\- Pewnie jest zajęty... Bycie przewodniczącym bractwa pochłania sporo czasu.

\- Tak myślę. Po prostu wcześniej zawsze odbierał.

Zayn westchnął, pochylając się nad blatem i patrząc na przyjaciela. - Chcesz coś do picia?

Louis zaśmiał się. - To nielegalne.

\- Wiem jak zrobić drinka bezalkoholowego, Louis.

\- Co?

\- Więc co chcesz? - śmiał się, przerzucając szmatkę przez ramię.

\- Jesteś taki stereotypowy. Daj mi tornado twist.

Zayn zachichotał na niego. - Gdzie do cholery się tego nauczyłeś?

\- Google.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Hej frajerze, da się poznać domek nad jeziorem? - spytała Gemm kiedy Harry wszedł do domu.

\- Zamknij się! - syknął, upewniając się, że rodzice nie usłyszeli.

\- Oh spokojnie, jeśli nie dotyczy to futbolu, kościoła albo szkoły to nie zwracają uwagi.

Roześmiał się, odkładając worek marynarski i idąc po szklankę wody.

Gemma wskoczyła na wyspę kuchenną. - Co ci chodzi po głowie?

Harry wzruszył ramieniem. - Mogę ci coś powiedzieć..? Coś co musisz obiecać nikomu nie pisnąć słówka?

\- Obiecuję.

Pochylił się w jej kierunku nad wyspą. - Cóż, dobra.. Mam tego przyjaciela. Który jest z tą osobą, która jest totalnym dupkiem i chce być z nim tylko dla seksu.

\- Okej.. Ale Harry; robiłeś tak.

\- Nigdy nie zdradziłem. I mój przyjaciel.. Jest zdradzany przez tego kutasa. No i... Próbowałem mu o tym powiedzieć, ale mnie odprawił jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. Nie chciał mi wierzyć. Nie obwiniam go, bo nie byłem najmilszy, ale nie skłamałbym o zdradzie, wiesz to.

Skinęła powoli, przyjmując wszystko co powiedział.

\- Smutne jest to, że mam dowód zdrady, ale gdybym pokazał to video, mogłoby go to naprawdę zranić.

Dziewczyna westchnęła. - Musisz powiedzieć..  temu _przyjacielowi_ prawdę, nawet jeśli nie jest to tym, co chcieliby usłyszeć. A jeśli pokazanie video jest jedynym powodem by to udowodnić, wtedy musisz to zrobić.

Harry stanął prosto, wypuszczając ciężki oddech. - Zgaduję, że masz rację - skończył pić wodę i umieścił szklankę w zmywarce. - Oh i swoją drogą: Niall i Mads _przeszli_ przez ciężką drogę, są naprawdę szczęśliwi.

Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Nie śmiałabym wejść między najbardziej idealną parę na świecie, Harry.

\- Cokolwiek. Idę się przespać przed obiadem, nie przeszkadzaj mi.

\- Tylko włącz muzykę żeby zagłuszyć dźwięki - zawołała za nim, kiedy wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

\- Odpieprz się! - krzyknął.

_

Wszedł do Trex rozglądając się za Louisem i zauważył go przy barze.. z butelką wody w ręce.

\- Louis! - krzyknął przebijając się przez muzykę.

Louis odwrócił się z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Harry! Hej.

\- Cześć - powiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. - Spójrz, wiem, że mi nie wierzysz, ale.. możemy, um, możemy iść gdzieś, gdzie jest ciszej?

Pokiwał głową. - Tak, chodź za mną - poprowadził ich do zasłoniętego boksu w tylnym kącie klubu, gdzie muzyka była tylko stłumionym dźwiękiem w tle.

\- Znacznie lepiej - westchnął. - Więc um, posłuchaj; muszę ci coś powiedzieć, w co prawdopodobnie mi nie uwierzysz i to rozumiem, ale myślę, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

\- Okej - skinął poważnie, przybliżając się do niego odrobinę.

\- To dotyczy Ashtona.

Louis westchnął. - Harry, ty wciąż o tym?

\- To ważne, nie chcę żebyś cierpiał.

\- Odkąd cię to obchodzi?

Przygryzł wargę, ostrożnie umieszczając dłoń na jego kolanie. - Ty mnie obchodzisz, Louis.

Mniejszy chłopak przełknął nerwowo ślinę. - Co to ma do Ashtona?

\- Nie jestem pewien - szepnął, twardo na niego patrząc.

\- Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz?

Harry zamrugał, odsuwając się od niego. - Nie kłamałem zeszłej nocy, kiedy mówiłem, że cię zdradza i... um, mam dowód.

\- Zobacz Harry, wiem o tym.

\- Wiesz?

\- Że mnie zdradza - Zayn mi powiedział.

\- Jak.. Jak się dowiedział?

\- Ktoś przesłał mu zdjęcie jak całuje dziewczynę.

Zapadł w ciszę, poszukując czegoś w jego twarzy. - Czy.. Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

Louis przytaknął. - Nie byliśmy razem długo, to nie tak, że byłem w nim zakochany, wiesz?

\- Przykro mi.

\- Nic nie zrobiłeś.

\- Wiem ale wciąż mi przykro, że cię skrzywdził.

Pochylił się, przytulając go blisko do siebie. - Nie jesteś taki zły, Styles.

Harry zachichotał cicho, odwzajemniając uścisk i składając pocałunek na jego szyi.

Wyprostował się, spoglądając na Harry'ego nim znów się przybliżył i złączył ich usta, wplątując palce w jego włosy. Loczek złapał jego talię i przysunął bliżej do siebie; Louis przerzucił nogę na jego drugi bok i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Dłonie Harry'ego poruszyły się, aby chwycić w nie jego tyłek, prawą rękę przesuwając na tył głowy, jednocześnie wsuwając palce w miękkie włosy chłopaka.

Louis złapał za jego ramiona, odsuwając się i uśmiechając przy tym. - Zdejmij koszulkę.

\- Jesteś pewny?

Skinął gryząc wargę, rękami sunąc do krawędzi koszulki Harry'ego i przeciągając ją przez jego głowę. Przebiegł palcami w dół brzucha, ściskając jego wybrzuszenie i pochylając się, by przyssać się do skóry na szyi.

\- Harry - jęknął, skubiąc jego ucho.

\- Mm - zanucił.

\- Harry.. Czas się obudzić.

\- Co?

\- Zaraz wyjeżdżamy, wstawaj! - powiedział Louis, jego głos zamienił się w głos Gemmy.

Zajęczał, przecierając twarz dłonią. - Kurwa mać - wymamrotał do siebie. - Ja, um.. potrzebuję minuty - odkrzyknął.

\- Obrzydliwe - skomentowała zniesmaczona, wracając na dół.

Westchnął, odrzucając kołdrę i owijając dłoń wokół swojej twardości. Zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie jak Louis go ssie - jego miękkie wargi otulone wokół kutasa. Jęknął, przyśpieszając ruchy dłoni, zakręcając nadgarstkiem i dochodząc z imieniem Louisa na ustach.

_

\- Gdzie jedziemy? - zapytał kiedy wyjechali z Jefferson.

\- Robimy wycieczkę do Dallas i idziemy to The French Room.

\- Ale wracamy dzisiaj, tak?

\- Tak synu, nie martw się - uda ci się pójść na otwarcie klubu. Idziesz z Alyssą?

\- Kto to? - spytała Anne.

\- Um, to tylko przyjaciółka. Idę z Kendall - pospieszył.

\- Kendall? Myślałem, że zerwaliście.

\- Bo zerwaliśmy, idziemy jako przyjaciele - powiedział szybko, wyciągając telefon.

Kendall Jenner   
Dziś, 16:22

Hej, idziesz ze mną na otwarcie Trex.

_Ok!_

Super. Dam znać jak będę po ciebie jechał.

_Spoko. I załóż tą czarną koszulkę którą dostałeś ode mnie na gwiazdkę w zeszłym roku_

Tak jest   
_Przeczytane 16:30_

\- Więc, dlaczego francuskie? - zapytał, chowając go z powrotem do kieszeni.

\- Cóż, na początek świętujemy twoje wczorajsze zwycięstwo, oboje jesteście zwycięzcami - przerwała Anne, ściskając dłoń męża. - Plus, świętujemy także wysokie wyniki Gemmy.

\- Jednak jesteś kimś - dokuczył.

\- Zamknij się kutasie - powiedziała, pstrykając go w ucho.

\- Ciota - wyszeptał tak, by tylko Gemma mogła usłyszeć.

_

\- Witamy w The French Room. Macie państwo rezerwację? - zapytała właścicielka.

\- Tak, cztery na Styles - odpowiedział Bryan.

Właścicielka spojrzała na listę i uśmiechnęła się, chwytając cztery karty dań. - Tędy.

Posadziła ich przy stoliku pod oknem, z widokiem na centrum miasta i położyła przed nimi menu, dając do zrozumienia, że ich kelner zaraz podejdzie.

Zamówili jedzenie i rozmawiali o bóg wie czym, ponieważ Harry był zbyt zajęty rozmyślaniem o tym jak ma zamiar pokazać Louisowi video.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - spytała Gemma, pochylając się w jego stronę.

\- Co?

\- Odleciałeś. O czym tak myślisz?

\- O tym czy pokazanie mojemu przyjacielowi tego video to najlepszy pomysł.

\- Jakie video? - zapytała Anne, biorąc łyk swojego wina.

\- Oh, um taki tam vine. Nic ważnego. Nigdy nie słyszę o waszych spotkaniach biznesowych - powiedział, zmieniając temat.

\- Cóż, Walsh myśli że będziemy w stanie otworzyć nową piekarnię w Chicago, więc poszliśmy rozejrzeć się po kilku lokalach.

\- Cokolwiek warte zakupu?

\- Było ich kilka, ale jedynym problemem jest to, że jeśli miałabym otworzyć kolejny sklep to musialabym znowu wyjechać, tym razem na dwa, trzy miesiące.

\- Tak ale mamo, byłby to twój dziesiąty lokal i to dużo. Zrób to - zachęcał.

\- Byłoby to w środku sezonu futbolowego. Nie chcę przegapić twojego ostatniego roku w liceum. Może mogłabym to zrobić po zakończeniu sezonu.

\- Sądzę, że to dobry pomysł, kochana - odezwał się Bryan, całując żonę w policzek.

_

Kendall Jenner   
Dziś, 23:30

Jestem w drodze

_Boże w końcu_

Oj cicho. Upewnij się, że wyglądasz gorąco

 _Nie wyglądam tak zawsze?_  
Przeczytane 22:40

Zaparkował pod jej domem rezygnując z trąbienia i zamiast tego wysyłając wiadomość, że jest już na miejscu.

\- Hej! - uśmiechnęła się, wdrapując do terenówki.

\- Siemka - odpowiedział, nim pochylił się i pocałował ją w policzek.

\- Cholera, wyglądasz gorąco.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się znacząco, wyjeżdżając z okrężnego podjazdu.

_

Dotarli do Trex około północy, ludzie byli ustawieni w dwóch rzędach, a co sekundę pojawiały się flesze. Podjechał do lokaja i wyszedł z samochodu oddając kluczyki, nim przeszedł na stronę pasażera i otworzył Kendall drzwi. Podziękowała mu po wyjściu i złapała pod ramię, po czym podeszli na przód kolejki, podając swoje imiona i zostając wpuszczeni wewnątrz.

Weszli do klubu przedzierając się przez tłum ludzi, by znaleźć swoich przyjaciół.

\- O mój boże, to miejsce wygląda zajebiście! - pisnęła Kendall, przytulając Zayna.

\- Dzięki Ken. Chcesz drinka?

\- Nie mogę - wydęła wargi.

\- Moja mama jest właścicielką.... Mogę załatwić ci drinka jeśli chcesz.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się. - Daj mi gin z tonikiem.

\- Zaraz wracam - uśmiechnął się, a kiedy spojrzał na Harry'ego jego uśmiech zmalał. - Styles. Dzięki za przyjście.

\- Spoko.

Zayn podszedł do baru, Harry blisko za nim.

\- Zayn zaczekaj.

\- Czego chcesz?

Położył rękę na ramieniu Zayna, przerywając jego czynności. Odwrócił się w jego stronę, zrzucając z siebie rękę.

\- Zobacz wiem że nie jesteś moim największym fanem i to rozumiem, ale jest coś co musisz zobaczyć.

Zayn spojrzał na niego ze zdezorientowaniem. - Co?

\- Nie tutaj, chodź ze mną - przeszedł na zaplecze, gdzie muzyka cicho grała i nikogo nie było.

Westchnął podążając za jego ruchami. - Dobra Harry, co jest takiego ważnego, że musimy być w jednym pomieszczeniu?

\- Louis.

\- Co z nim?

\- Masz - westchnął, wręczając mu swój telefon.

\- Co to?

\- Po prostu obejrzyj.

Jego brwi wygięły się w łuki, gdy wcisnął przycisk play, a złość zalała go podczas oglądania. - Co to jest do cholery, Styles?

\- Dowód, że Ashton zdradza Louisa. Próbowałem mu wczoraj powiedzieć, ale mnie nie słuchał.

Zayn popatrzył na niego zdezorientowany.

\- Nie powiedział ci?

\- Nie, nie powiedział. To pewnie dlatego chciał się upić, _bo_ ci uwierzył.

\- Nie sądzę żeby mi uwierzył! Kazał mi się odpierdolić.

\- Czy jego głos stał się drżący i wysoki?   
\- Ta - skinął.

\- Zaczął być _naprawdę_ wrażliwy?

\- Yup.

Westchnął. - Harry jesteś taki tępy... Co chcesz żebym zrobił? Czemu to _mi_ pokazujesz to video a nie Louisowi?

\- Po prostu uważam, że bardziej uwierzy tobie niż mi.

\- Prześlij mi to.

Brwi Harry'ego złączyły się razem. - Co?

\- Video Styles. Prześlij mi je.

\- I co zamierzasz z nim zrobić?

\- Zajmę się tą cholerną sytuacją - syknął Zayn.

Harry przesłał mu filmik, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. - Hej Zayn.. Miałeś rację, wiesz?

\- Mam rację co do 99% rzeczy Harry... Musisz być bardziej szczegółowy - powiedział rozdrażniony.

\- O mnie.. i co, um czuję w stosunku do Louisa - wyznał, kłopocząc się z wypowiedzeniem ostatniej części.

\- Wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak, po prostu nigdy wcześniej się do tego nie przyznałem.. przynajmniej nie na trzeźwo.

Zayn uniósł na niego brew. - Jesteś w tej chwili trzeźwy?

\- Zaskakująco - zachichotał.

Wrócili z powrotem do tłumu, z drinkami w dłoniach. - Spójrz Harry: Louis nie może się dowiedzieć o tym filmiku. To go zniszczy.

\- Więc nie zamierzasz mu powiedzieć?

\- Nie teraz. Ale nie martw się... Nie będzie zraniony.

Harry pokiwał, niepewnie się zgadzając.

_

\- Jeden gin z tonikiem. Sory że tak długo to zajęło - powiedział podając napój.

\- Nic się nie stało - zachichotała Kendall. - Pare słodkich kolesi wysłało kilka drinków.

\- Oczywiście - uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wślizgując do boksu.

Harry wsunął się po drugiej stronie, umieszczając dłoń na kolanie dziewczyny. Spojrzał na Liama, który posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Więc Harry - um, czy Gemma przyszła z tobą? - spytał Niall, nachylając się przez Kendall, żeby było bardziej prywatnie.

Loczek pokręcił głową. - Nie, ale powiedziała, że może wstąpi.

Skinął przechylając shota, nim wrócił na miejsce przerzucając ramię przez Mads.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Zayn, wiesz że mogę mieć sporo kłopotów jeśli ktoś przyłapie was na piciu - upomniała Patricia, unosząc na niego brew.

\- Wyluzuj mamo. Jesteśmy dyskretni.

Kobieta westchnęła. - W porządku, ale idziesz ze mną.. Muszę wszystkich przywitać i chcę, żebyś był ze mną.

\- Louis chodź z nami - szepnął, pochylając się do chłopaka.

\- Co.. czemu?

\- Bo tak chcę. A teraz chodź.

Westchnął, wygrzebując się z boksu i podążając za Zaynem i jego mamą na scenę.

_

\- Dzień dobry wszystkim i witam w Trex! - przywitała Patricia kiedy tylko muzyka ucichła i tłum skierował na nią swoją uwagę. - Chciałabym podziękować każdemu za przyjście i wsparcie. Specjalne podziękowania również dla mojego uroczego syna, Zayna - przerwała, pokazując Zaynowi, aby do niej podszedł. - Bez którego klub by nie istniał.

Zayn podszedł do swojej mamy, obejmując ją ramieniem i machając do tłumu.

\- Bawcie się dobrze - pamiętajcie że pierwszy drink jest za darmo i jeszcze raz dziękuję, że przyszliście - zakończyła, kierując wielki uśmiech do DJ, który z powrotem podgłośnił muzykę.

Razem z Louisem podeszli do miejsca DJ, gdzie Pauly przekazał Zaynowi parę słuchawek, aby mógł przejąć stery.

_

Powrócił do stolika, chwytając za swój telefon by sprawdzić wiadomości. Westchnął kiedy nic nie zobaczył i wsunął go do kieszeni.

\- Żadnego chłopaka dzisiaj? - zapytał Harry za jego plecami.

\- Tak wyszło.

Harry skinął. - Chcesz zatańczyć?

\- Chcesz zatańczyć...ze mną? Przed wszystkimi?

\- Masz rację.. Prawdopodobnie nie najlepszy pomysł - powiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Gratulacje z powodu meczu, tak w ogóle.

\- Dzięki.

Louis oparł się niezręcznie o stół, Harry parę metrów od niego.

\- Więc, um, chcesz może, uh, chciałbyś..

\- Tak - zgodził się szybko nie pozwalając mu dokończyć. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Um, przepraszam...

Harry zachichotał na niego. - Daj spokój, chodź za mną.

Louis szedł za nim na schody prowadzące na dach. - Po co idziemy na dach?

\- Chcę ci coś pokazać.

Podążał za nim w ciszy, aż Harry otworzył drzwi, pozwalając mu wejść pierwszemu.

\- To tutaj mnie zabijesz? - zażartował.

Loczek zaczął się śmiać. - Nie.

\- Zatem co? To nie tak, że nie było mnie tu wcześniej.. Razem z Zaynem mieliśmy zwyczaj bikować tutaj. Więc co _ty_ możesz mi tu pokazać?

Harry stanął przy krawędzi, opierając się o barierkę. - Podejdź tu.

Podszedł do niego, spoglądając na małe miasto rozświetlone lampami ulicznymi.

\- Harry, wiem jak wygląda nasze miasto... Jestem tutaj od siedemnastu lat.

Harry posłał mu uśmiech. - Widzisz tamto miejsce? - zapytał, wskazując mały budynek pomiędzy lombardem a opuszczonym domem.

\- Tak?

\- Tam pierwszy raz nauczyłem się piec.

Louis zachichotał. - Pieczesz?

\- Taak - powiedział defensywie, z przyklejonym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu nie wyglądasz na typ osoby, która piecze.

\- Nie można oceniać książki po okładce, Louis.

Louis spojrzał na niego z małym uśmiechem. - Gdzie już to słyszałem?

Spuścił głowę śmiejąc się nieco, zanim ponownie na niego spojrzał.

\- Więc, panie piekarzu Harry Stylesie, dlaczego chciałeś pokazać mi miejsce w którym nauczyłeś się piec?

\- Nie do końca się znamy.

Louis pokiwał głową. - Nie?

\- To znaczy, znamy się, ale nigdy tak naprawdę się nie poznaliśmy.

\- Więc myślisz, że przez pokazanie mi starej piekarni twojej mamy cię poznam?

Harry potrząsnął głową. - Myślę, że pokazując ci kim naprawdę jestem nie będziesz mnie tak nienawidził.

\- Nienawidzę cię bo zawstydziłeś mnie na zakończeniu naszego przedszkola.

\- Jak ściągnąłem twoje spodnie? - zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Tak, dupku - chichotał.

\- Teraz się z tego śmiejesz.

Louis przestał się śmiać, zmuszając swój szeroki uśmiech, by osłabł. - Wcale nie.

Uśmiechnął się, szturchając go lekko w bok, nie zmieniając nowej odległości między nimi. Louis spojrzał na niego i oddał uśmiech, przysuwając się do niego.

Oboje kontynuowali spoglądanie na miasto w komfortowej ciszy.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Harry's POV:**

Obudził się, z padającym na niego światłem. Uchylił jedno oko i sprawdził skąd pochodził ciężar na jego piersi, zauważając zwiniętego przy swoim boku Louisa, miarowo oddychającego. Uśmiechnął się w dół na niego, owijając wokół niego ramiona i wracając do spania.

Przebudził się ponownie godzinę później, kiedy Louis zaczął się wiercić, powoli otwierając oczy i rozplątując się z uścisku. Louis usiadł, odrobinę zmieszany rozglądając się i uśmiechając do niego. - Która godzina? - wychrypiał.

Harry spojrzał na swój telefon. - Um, siódma trzydzieści.

\- Cholera! - spanikował, szybko się podnosząc i chwytając swój telefon oraz kurtkę, która spadła z niego kiedy usiadł. - Muszę iść. Ja, um.. Zobaczymy się w kościele.

Niezręcznie podniósł się z miejsca, patrząc jak Louis zbiera swoje rzeczy. - Um, tak.

Uśmiechnął się szybko, zanim udał się na schody i przeszedł przez teraz już pusty klub, wychodząc przez główne wejście.

_

Wkradał się do domu, dyskretnie próbując dostać się do swojego pokoju zanim ktoś go zobaczy.

\- Ktoś tu w nocy uprawiał seks - zachichotała Gemma, stojąc w wejściu swojego pokoju i ubierając kolczyki.

\- Mogłabyś po prostu raz dać sobie spokój?

Przeszedł do łazienki pod prysznic, rozbierając się i pozwalając wodzie obmyć jego ciało, myślami odpływając do opalonej skóry i niebieskich oczu. Szybko pozbył się tych myśli z głowy, kończąc prysznic i schodząc na dół.

\- Harry, potrzebuję cię do zrobienia dla mnie kilku rzeczy w sklepie po południu. Zrobiłabym to sama, ale muszę lecieć do Arkansas żeby sprawdzić tamtejszy - poprosiła Anne, umieszczając przed nim babeczkę i szklankę soku pomarańczowego.

Chłopak skinął do niej. - Okej - wziął gryza babeczki nim zapytał - Czy to znaczy, że nie idziesz dzisiaj do kościoła?

\- Dziś nie, mam samolot o 10. Gemma miała lecieć ze mną ale chce kogoś zobaczyć w kościele.

\- Oczywiście że chce - wymamrotał, pociągając łyk soku.

\- Co mówiłeś? - spytała kobieta, chowając talerz do szafki.

\- Nic nic - potrząsnął głową i wstał, podchodząc do swojej mamy. - Kocham cię. Bezpiecznego lotu - pocałował ją w czoło i podreptał do samochodu.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Bro, co się z tobą stało w nocy? - spytał Zayn.

\- Oh, um, nie czułem się dobrze więc wróciłem do domu.

Zayn skinął, patrząc na niego z ciekawością. - Jesteś pewny? Ponieważ mama wcześnie rano dostała telefon informujący o alarmie w klubie.. Więc sprawdziła monitoring i widziała jak wychodzisz - przerwał, zniżając głos - A jakieś trzy minuty później Harry wyszedł z tej samej strony co ty.

Louis był cicho, zalało go poczucie winy.

\- Więc, chcesz mi powiedzieć co się stało ostatniej nocy czy mam dalej zgadywać?

Westchnął. - Szczerze to nic... Harry zapytał mnie czy pójdę z nim na dach, rozmawialiśmy a potem zasnęliśmy.

\- Zatem spałeś z Harrym Stylesem? - szydził.

Louis wywrócił oczami. - Zamknij się Zayn. Do niczego nie doszło.

\- Tak myślałem, bo jeśli do czegoś by _doszło,_ czerwieniłbyś się znacznie bardziej niż w tej chwili - zaśmiał się, spoglądając w kierunku głównego wejścia do kościoła. - O wilku mowa - wyszeptał, kiedy zobaczył idącego Harry'ego, który podszedł do Nialla i Mads.

Przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, dyskretnie machając do niego dłonią gdy się rozejrzał, otrzymując mały uśmiech, zanim skupił uwagę ponownie na Niallu.

\- Zaraz się zacznie, lepiej zajmijmy miejsce - szybko powiedział, idąc w kierunku wejścia.

Zayn podążał blisko za nim, oboje zajmując miejsce z grupą młodzieży; Zayn obok Perrie, a Louis z drugiej jego strony na końcu ławki.

_

\- Hej Louis, poczekaj - mówił Harry, podchodząc do samochodu Louisa, kiedy ten miał już otworzyć drzwi.

\- Co tam?

Harry rozejrzał się, by upewnić się, że nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi. - Czy ty, um, jesteś zajęty po południu?

\- Zamierzałem odrobić pracę domową - wzruszył ramionami, mrużąc na niego oczy.

\- Cóż, yy, zastanawiałem się czy może.. chciałbyś przyjść do piekarni mojej mamy?

\- Oh - mruknął, szok pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- Będzie zamknięte, więc mogę rozpakować i przygotować wszystko na jutro a jest zabawniej kiedy ktoś dotrzymuje ci towarzystwa.

\- Co z Niallem albo Liamem albo twoją um, dziewczyną.. Alyssą? Czy to była Kendall? - zapytał, opierając się o samochód.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Nie mam dziewczyny, Louis. A co do Nialla i Liama, powiedzmy, że wolałbym towarzystwo kogoś innego.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech, kiwając głową. - Uh, tak. Dobrze.

\- Tak? - zapytał z podekscytowaniem.

\- Taa. Brzmi jak zabawa.

\- Super - przerwał, patrząc przez ramię i zauważając że jego rodzina wychodzi z budynku kościoła, Gemma w kierunku Nialla. - Napiszę ci szczegóły, ale teraz muszę iść.

Louis uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. - Okej.

Wyprostował się, posyłając Louisowi wielki uśmiech zanim całkowicie się odwrócił, odchodząc w kierunku Nialla i Gemmy.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Hej Gemma - powiedział starając się brzmieć zwyczajnie, gdy dotarł do ich dwójki.

\- O cześć Harry. Właśnie z Niallem rozmawialiśmy o piątkowym meczu - oznajmiła z psotnym uśmiechem.

Harry pokiwał sceptycznie, patrząc między Gemmą a Niallem, który miał poczucie winy wypisane na twarzy. - Z pewnością - przerwał, przyglądając się Niallowi. - Nie musisz wracać do szkoły Gemma?

\- Zostaję na lunch i wracam po nim. To w porządku, mam rację?

\- Pewnie, gdzie idziemy?

\- Oh, miał to być bardziej taki lunch z nadrabianiem zaległości.. Tylko ja i Niall - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Uroczo. Niall, możemy na słówko?

Niall skinął nerwowo, odchodząc z nim na bok.

\- Myślałem, że z tym skończyłeś.

\- Harry, to tylko lunch.

\- Zatem nie będzie przeszkadzało jeśli zabiorę się z wami.

Niall zatrzymał się, patrząc na Gemmę a następnie z powrotem na Harry'ego.

\- _Albo,_ możemy zapytać Mads czy z nami pójdzie. Pamiętasz ją, prawda? Twoja dziewczyna od urodzenia.

\- Bro, wiesz, że to nie tak z Gemmą.

\- Oh? Nie pamiętasz już tego lata?

\- Obiecałeś nigdy tego nie wspominać! - spanikował.

\- A ty obiecałeś, że to się więcej nie powtórzy.

Niall przygryzł wargę. - Czemu w ogóle to cię obchodzi? To nie tak że jesteście z Mads najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Nie, ale się _przyjaźnimy,_ a _ty_ jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem. I mimo tego jak Mads potrafi być czasem irytująca, kocha cię, jest dla ciebie dobra i nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie.

Twarz Nialla opadła. - Masz rację.

\- Wiem. Teraz wszyscy idziemy na lunch czy..

\- Myślę, że po prostu pójdę do Mads - powiedział, brzmiąc na zawstydzonego.

\- To prawdopodobnie dobry pomysł - zgodził się Harry, kiwając głową.

Niall odszedł do swojego Range Rovera, aby odwiedzić Mads, kiedy Harry wrócił do Gemmy.

\- To miał być tylko niewinny lunch.

\- Nic co robisz nie jest niewinne - odparł z poważną miną.

Gemma wzruszyła ramionami, na jej twarzy widniał złośliwy uśmieszek. Złapała Harry'ego pod ramię i razem udali się do jego terenówki. - Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, Harold.

\- Oczywiście że nie - powiedział przewracając oczami kiedy otwierał dla niej drzwi.

Lewis  
Dziś, 12:30

Hej, właśnie jadę do piekarni.. Daj znać jeśli już będziesz   
_Dostarczone_

Wszedł do piekarni swojej mamy, zapach wanilii przywitał jego zmysły. Powiesił kurtkę na wieszaku na płaszcze i sprawdził swój telefon, nim poszedł na zaplecze i podłączył go do iHome. Zaczął robić inwentaryzację oraz przyniósł pudła z pomieszczenia z asortymentem, kiedy jego telefon zabrzęczał z wiadomością od Louisa, mówiącą, iż czeka na zewnątrz.

Podszedł do drzwi, uśmiechając się do Louisa i odchodząc na bok, by go wpuścić. - Hej.

\- Cześć - odpowiedział niezręcznie, zrzucając z siebie kurtkę.

Harry przyjął ubranie od niego i powiesił obok swojej kurtki.

\- Dzięki.

\- Spoko.. Więc, tak, właśnie układałem produkty w kuchni. Jest w niej stół jeśli chciałbyś zrobić pracę domową kiedy ja będę pracował.

Louis skinął. - Oki doki.

Szedł za Harrym do kuchni, wskakując na krzesło przed metalowym stołem przemysłowym.

\- Z czego masz to zadanie?

\- Łacina - oznajmił od niechcenia, wyciągając zeszyt ze swojej torby, obok niego kładąc plik kartek obrazkowych. - Co? - spytał, podnosząc na niego spojrzenie.

Loczek potrząsnął głową. - Nic.. Po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajony do przebywania w towarzystwie kogoś z tak wysoką inteligencją.

Na twarzy Louisa pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech. - _Eo quod cum fasciculumque pendere pavos._

Spojrzał na niego z całkowitym zdezorientowaniem.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział, jakby właśnie to powiedział.

\- Czuję, że to nie to co powiedziałeś.

\- Weź łaciński a będziesz wiedział - uśmiechnął się.

\- To dość fair - zamrugał, układając na półce torebkę mąki.

_

Louis był w czasie podpisywania swojej ostatniej kartki obrazkowej, kiedy Harry stanął za nim, patrząc na to co pisze. Przerwał swoje poczynania, obracając głowę w kierunku chłopaka, który ostrożnie lustrował jego kartkę. - Nie łapię.

\- Łapię czego? - spytał, spoglądając z powrotem na kartkę z obrazkiem.

\- Po co uczyć się martwego języka? Dlaczego nie francuski albo hiszpański?

\- Je parle Français y Español.

Harry spojrzał w dół, tworząc z nim kontakt wzrokowy. - Dobra, kim ty jesteś?

Louis zachichotał. - Po prostu lubię się uczyć.

Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na niego z czułością w oczach.

\- Co? - zapytał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Nie nic.. - jego uśmiech był nieznaczny kiedy spojrzał na jego kartki. - Chcesz pomocy przy powtarzaniu?

\- Jasne!

Zajął miejsce obok niego i chwycił je, trzymając po stronie łacińskiej, by Louis mówił mu angielskie znaczenie.

\- Grać - powiedział, choć jego głos zdradzał, że było to bardziej jak pytanie.

Harry skinął, odkładając ją na stół. Przeszli przez kilka, z Louisem zapominającym jedynie dwóch, gdy utknęli ponownie przy ostatnich pięciu.

\- Powinienem to wiedzieć - jęknął. - Dasz mi podpowiedź?

\- Yy.. - przerwał, próbując wymyślić sposób by to powiedzieć bez zdradzania. - Um no jak, kiedy dwoje ludzi.. - znów się zatrzymał, robiąc dzióbek z ust i śmiejąc się z zakłopotaniem.

\- To ta podpowiedź? - chichotał Louis.

\- Nie wiem jak powiedzieć to, żeby niczego nie zdradzić, ale tak.

\- Robić dzióbek? - śmiał się.

Harry pokręcił głową, gryząc wargę. - Nie.

\- To daj inną wskazówkę.

Wypuścił drżący oddech, pochylając się i szybko cmokając go w usta.

Louis odsunął się, patrząc szeroko. - C-całować? - spytał cicho.

\- Taa - kaszlnął, odkładając kartę i wyciągając kolejną. - Następna.

Zamrugał i skupił się ponownie, patrząc na obrazek. - Lubić.

Loczek przytaknął, biorąc następną.

\- Harry... - zaczął Louis.

Ten przeniósł na niego swoje szeroko otwarte oczy. - Tak?

\- Czemu, um.. Co to właściwie jest? - zapytał, palcem wskazującym pokazując między nimi.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu dwójka spotykających się przyjaciół.

\- Harry, przyjaciele się nie całują.

\- Całowałeś się z Zaynem - szepnął.

\- To był tylko jeden raz i to _on_ pocałował mnie.

Westchnął. - Nie wiem, Lou. Nie jestem gejem. Po prostu lubię spędzać z tobą czas.

\- To nie ma sensu.

Harry wiercił się, próbując poczuć się komfortowo. - _Próbuję_ być lepszą osobą. To znacznie trudniejsze niż na to wygląda, dlatego jestem przekonany, że robię to w zły sposób. Wiem że byłem dziwny przez ostatnie tygodnie, może to przez pigułki... Nie wiem.

\- Harry... Gadasz bezsensu - uśmiechnął się słodko.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się głupi uśmiech i zaśmiał się nieco. - Sprawiasz, że się denerwuję.

\- Ja sprawiam, że _ty_ się denerwujesz? - śmiał się Louis.

\- Zawsze tak było - wzruszył ramionami. - W przeciwieństwie do futbolu, moich rodziców, szkoły, tego razu kiedy zostałem aresztowany w Panamie.. Postaw mnie w twoim pobliżu a jestem wrakiem.

\- Całkiem dobrze to ukrywasz.

Skinął, ukrywając uśmiech. - Więc Louis.. Myślisz, że możemy spróbować zostać przyjaciółmi?

Louis zastygł na moment, rozmyślając. - Jeśli obiecasz przestać mnie całować. To znaczy dobrze całujesz i to wszystko, ale nie jestem fanem zdrady.

Podniósł na niego spojrzenie, zdezorientowany. - Zdrady?

\- Tak-jestem z Ashtonem.. Pamiętasz?

\- Wciąż z nim jesteś?

Tym razem była kolej Louisa, aby nie wiedział o co chodzi. - Tak? Czemu miałoby być inaczej?

\- J-ja myślałem, że... nic. Nieważne.

Louis spojrzał na niego, całkowicie zagubiony i już miał się odezwać, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon. Popatrzył w dół żeby sprawdzić kto dzwonił. - To Ashton.

Harry skinął. - Powinieneś odebrać. Ja, um.. Dokończę to co robiłem. I tak jest już późno, a miałem spotkać się z Niallem.

Posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie, chwytając telefon i wychodząc do głównego pomieszczenia.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Hej, długo się nie odzywałeś.

\- Tak wiem.. Przepraszam. Pochłonęły mnie sprawy z bractwem - tłumaczył się.

Louis pokiwał do samego siebie. - Cóż, um, kiedy.. Kiedy znów się zobaczymy?

Zapadła chwila ciszy, nim Ashton się odezwał. - Nie jestem pewien. Zajęcia zaczynają nabierać sił i czeka nas ciężki tydzień, więc będę trochę zajęty.

\- Oh w porządku - powiedział cichutko, siadając na krześle przeznaczonym dla klientów.

\- Nie dąsaj się skarbie.

Louis uśmiechnął się lekko. - Kto powiedział, że się dąsam?

\- Słyszę to.

Przygryzł wargę. - Cóż, mam prawo być smutnym przez to że się nie widzimy.

\- Wiem, mi też jest przykro. Bractwo wyprawia imprezę w przyszły weekend, mam nadzieję, że uda ci się przyjść.

\- Ja też.

\- Słuchaj, muszę iść - mamy ślubowanie i kandydaci zaczynają się pojawiać.. Zadzwonię jutro, dobra?

\- Okej - powiedział, gdy Ashton się rozłączył. - Porozmawiamy później - wyszeptał do siebie, odsuwając telefon od ucha.

\- Gotowy? - spytał Harry, wychodząc z kuchni.

Głowa Louisa wystrzeliła do góry. - Oh, tak. Daj mi tylko wziąć swoje rzeczy.

\- Mam je - uśmiechnął się, podnosząc jego plecak.

\- Dziękuje - szepnął.

\- Gdzie jedziesz? - zapytał od niechcenia, kiedy podeszli do samochodu szatyna.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Dom, wciąż mam pracę z chemii organicznej.

\- Bierzesz lekcje z pieczenia ciast? To twój ostatni rok - żartował Harry.

\- Lekcje z pieczenia nie sprawią, że dostanę się na Cambridge, Harry.

\- Zawsze możesz iść do szkoły w naszym stanie - wymamrotał.

\- Mógłbym - przerwał. - Ale to ostatnie czego chcę - powiedział, otwierając drzwi i wkładając plecak do środka. - Dzięki za, um.. Spotkanie?

Harry roześmiał się. - Przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i wdrapał do samochodu, wracając do domu.

_

\- Hej Z, co tam? - przywitał, gdy odebrał telefon, zamykając książkę i podchodząc do łóżka.

\- Co robisz?

\- Właśnie skończyłem zadanie.. Miałem znaleźć coś do jedzenia.

\- Twoja mama nie gotuje?

\- Nie, musiała jechać do Magnolii bo babcia miała bóle klatki i nie będzie jej przez kilka dni.

\- Chcesz iść do Skinners ze mną i Liamem?

Louis rozmyślał to przez moment. - Dobra.. Nie mam nic innego do roboty.   
\- Czuję się zaszczycony - powiedział sarkastycznie.

\- Powinieneś. O której mam być na miejscu?

\- Właśnie jedziemy.. Chcesz żebyśmy po ciebie podjechali?

\- Niee, przejdę się. Będę niedługo.

_

Wszedł do Skinners, rozglądając się za Zaynem i Liamem i zauważając ich w dalekim kącie restauracji.

\- Hej Louis! - przywitał się Zayn, przesuwając się, by zrobić mu miejsce.

\- Cześć chłopcy! Jesteście gotowi czy czekamy dalej? - spytała kelnerka.

\- Taa, przychodzą jeszcze jakieś cztery osoby - uśmiechnął się Liam.

Kelnerka skinęła, nim przyjęła zamówienie napoju Louisa i odeszła do innego stolika.

\- Kto jeszcze przychodzi? - zapytał, wiercąc się, by wygodnie usiąść.

\- Um, Alyssa, Niall, Mads i Harry - odpowiedział Liam, pociągając łyk swojej coli.

Louis spojrzał na Zayna, posyłając mu wyraz twarzy mówiący _serio?,_ otrzymując w odpowiedzi jedynie niewinny uśmiech.

_

\- Payno! - krzyknął Niall, podchodząc do ich boksu i wślizgując się na miejsce obok Liama, Mads obok niego.   
\- Siemka! Gdzie Alyssa? - spytał Liam, przybliżając się do Zayna, by zrobić więcej miejsca.

\- Oh, jest z Harrym w drodze - poinformowała Mads.

Twarz Liama opadła.

\- Nie martw się, Harry jasno się wyraził, że nie jest nią zainteresowany - zapewniła.

Liam przytaknął, podnosząc wzrok i widząc jak ich dwójka wchodzi. Pchnął Nialla, żeby razem z Mads wstali pozwalając Alyssie usiąść obok niego. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do nich, wsuwając się na miejsce i witając Liama niezręcznym pół uściskiem. Mads i Niall opadli z powrotem, pozostawiając jedyne wolne miejsce obok Louisa.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Hej - szepnął, pochylając się lekko w kierunku Louisa.

\- Cześć - uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, zanim podeszła kelnerka i spytała czy byli gotowi złożyć zamówienie.

_

Jak tylko jedzenie stało przed nimi, wszyscy pogrążyli się w rozmowie: Zayn mówił Liamowi o tym jak gorąca jest ich nauczycielka angielskiego, natomiast Mads i Alyssa dyskutowały o nowym układzie tanecznym, z Niallem słuchającym każdego słowa.

Harry odkaszlnął, dziubając w frytkach na swoim talerzu. - Zadanie skończone? - zapytał Louisa, patrząc na jedzenie.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego, kiwając głową. - Ta.. Jak rachunkowość? Dostałeś zadanie na weekend?

\- Oh, tak. To samo co przerabialiśmy przez ostatni tydzień.

Louis skinął ponownie, pochłaniając nachosa, gdy Harry przeniósł na niego wzrok i zabrał frytkę z jego talerza.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, masz swoje jedzenie.

Roześmiał się, biorąc kolejną. - Twoje lepiej wygląda.

Uśmiechnął się do niego, przysuwając mu swój talerz. - Jeśli tak zamierzasz kraść moje jedzenie to przynajmniej mogę ci dać lepszy dostęp.

\- Mięczak - puścił oczko, chwytając za kolejną frytkę.

_

Po skończeniu jedzenie, grupa wydostała się na zewnątrz.

\- Dopiero siódma, dlaczego nie pójdziemy do Cypress? - zasugerował Niall idąc do swojego Range Rovera, palce złączone z Mads.

\- Nie mam żadnych planów - Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Alyssa chcesz pójść?

\- Tak, brzmi jak zabawa.

\- Co z tobą Zayn?

\- Pewnie, Louis... Chciałbyś iść?

Spojrzenie Louisa padło na Harry'ego, a następnie na Zayna. - Um, tak.. Jasne.

\- Super. Harold, chcesz jechać z nami? - spytał Niall.

\- Nah, pojadę sam. Alyssa jedziesz ze mną czy LP? - zapytał, wyciągając swoje kluczyki.

\- Pojadę z Liamem - uśmiechnęła się, chwytając jego dłoń.

\- Zayn chcecie z Louisem pojechać z nami? - zapytał Liam, kiedy razem z Alyssą zaczęli odchodzić w stronę jego Eskalady.

\- Louis może jechać ze mną.. Jeśli chcesz - zaoferował Harry.

\- Um, okeej - zgodził się, ze zdozorientowaniem patrząc na Zayna, który posłał mu spojrzenie bliskie tego jak ten się czuł.

Zajął miejsce po stronie pasażera, podczas gdy Harry wszedł od strony kierowcy, odpalił samochód i wyjechał z miejsca parkingowego.

\- Dzięki za zabranie mnie - odezwał się, bawiąc swoimi palcami.

\- Żaden problem, po prostu.. Nie widziałem twojego samochodu i wiedziałem, że nie chciałbyś jechać z Niallem, cóż, mógłbyś zabrać się z Liamem i Zaynem, ale nie lubię być sam - wzruszył ramionami.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie i sięgnął po kabel z telefonu. - Jaki lubisz rodzaj muzyki?

\- Lubię wszystkie.

Zacmokał ustami, przewijając muzykę. - Słyszałeś piosenkę House Party?

\- Sam Hunt, racja?

\- Tak - przytaknął, puszczając daną piosenkę.

\- Słyszałem o niej, ale jeszcze jej nie przesłuchałem.. To ona?

\- Tak! Co myślisz?

\- Podoba mi się. Słyszałeś, że ma ponoć być na majowym Riverfest?

\- Byłeś wcześniej?

\- Tak, kilka razy.. Wolę Memphis w maju, ale Riverfest jest tańszy.

\- Mówi chłopak, do którego rodziny należy jakaś połowa miasta - zażartował.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. - Tylko dlatego, że moja rodzina ma pieniądze nie znaczy że lubię je wydawać.

Skinął, patrząc na jego strój, a potem na terenówkę. - Okej.

\- Dobra, lubię je wydawać.. Pozwij mnie.

Louis zaczął się śmiać. - Bez osądzania.

\- Czy ty nie kupiłeś właśnie Audi?

\- Kupiłem. Tak jak powiedziałem, bez osądzania.

Uśmiechnął się, podgłaśniając muzykę jak zaczęli zbliżać się do strumienia.

\- Co właściwie tutaj robimy? - spytał Louis, kiedy skręcili na żwir.

W odpowiedzi dostał wzruszenie ramion. - Czasami przyjeżdżamy żeby po prostu się spotkać..napić piwa, zapalić skręta. Kiedy jest ładna pogoda idziemy na kajaki albo poleżeć.

\- Nie możecie tego robić w twoim domku nad jeziorem?

\- Możemy, ale tutaj jest więcej zabawy - uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z samochodu, czekając aż Louis zrobi to samo.

_

\- Zayn właśnie napisał, że musieli zatrzymać się w jego domu po zioło - wyjaśnił Niall, gdy razem z Mads wydostali się z jego Range Rovera. - Masz jeszcze piwo? - dodał, wsuwając telefon do kieszeni.

\- No - ich trójka podeszła do terenówki Harry'ego, Mads rozłożyła tyle drzwi i wskoczyła na nie, a Harry i Niall otworzyli bagażnik, biorąc sobie piwo z lodówki turystycznej, którą w nim ukrywał.

Harry otworzył swoje i wziął kolejne, podchodząc do miejsca, gdzie Louis stał niezręcznie. - Piwa? - zapytał, wyciągając rękę.

Louis przyjął puszkę, mamrocząc podziękowanie.

\- Chcesz do nas dołączyć? Nie gryziemy.

Spojrzał nad jego ramieniem na Niall i Mads, chłopak stał pomiędzy jej nogami, wymieniając się głupimi uśmiechami. Louis skinął lekko, podchodząc z chłopakiem do jego samochodu.

\- A więc Louis, czy tegoroczna sztuka będzie dobra? Słyszałam, że to ty za nią odpowiadasz - spytała Mads, biorąc łyk piwa Nialla.

\- Oh, myślę, że będzie dobra. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

\- Co wybrałeś? - tym razem była kolej Nialla na zadanie pytania.

\- Szkarłatną Literę - odpowiedział nerwowo.

Na twarzy Nialla pojawił się grymas. - Pamiętam czytanie tej książki, to było okropne.

\- Ale jestem pewien, że sztuka będzie niesamowita - dodał szybko Harry, wywołując u Louisa uśmiech.

\- Nie będzie tak jak w książce. Robimy z tego satyre.

Niall spojrzał na niego nie wiedząc o co chodzi. - Louis, ja nie jestem taki mądry - nie skupiałem się nawet na lekcjach z angielskiego.

Szatyn zaśmiał się delikatnie. - To kiedy przemieniasz coś w żart. Jak sarkazm.

\- Fajnie - uśmiech. - Czyli sztuka w tym roku nie będzie taka do dupy.

Mads uderzyła go w tył głowy. - Sorki, nie nauczył się dobrych manier.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, mamrocząc - W porządku - kiedy pojawiła się Eskalada Liama, na co wypuścił oddech ulgi.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Dobra Horan, mam dla ciebie jakieś dwanaście darmowych próbek, które powinny wystarczyć ci na cały tydzień. Może - odrzekł Zayn, wręczając mu pojemnik zwiniętego wcześniej zioła, każde z nich w małych torebkach z etykietą.

\- O cholera, masz żółtą amnezje i terpzilla.

\- Ta, koleś od którego biorę towar powiedział, że ma coś nowego. Dał mi po dwa z każdego, a odkąd jesteś moim królikiem doświadczalnym powiesz czy jest spoko.

\- Załatwione - wyszczerzył się i odłożył pojemnik do samochodu.

\- Louis, daj mi zobaczyć twój telefon - powiedział Harry, opierając się o swoją terenówkę.

\- Po co?

\- Masz dobrą muzykę i mimo tego jak niezłe są playlisty Nialla, jest w nich tak dużo Lil Wayne, że można eksplodować.

Louis zachichotał, podając swój telefon Harry'emu, który podłączył go do przenośnych głośników.

\- O mój boże, weź daj głośniej! - uradowała się Mads, kiedy Sam Hunt zaczął rozbrzmiewać przez głośniki.

\- Zajebiście - wymamrotał Niall.

\- Zamknij się, on jest super.

\- Zamierzamy coś zapalić czy będziemy tak patrzeć jak Mads i Alyssa ślinią się na Sama Hunta? - warknął Niall w stronę Zayna.

Zayn zaczął się śmiać. - Już prawie kończę je zwijać.. Lou, nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda? - upewnił się, zwijając piątego skręta.

\- Tsa, cokolwiek - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dobra, weźcie sobie po jednym - powiedział Zayn, biorąc jednego dla siebie.

Harry zapalił pierwszy, podając zapalniczkę Niallowi, który zrobił to samo dla Mads i Alyssy, następnie zapalając swojego przed podaniem zapalniczki Liamowi.

Loczek wziął długie pociągnięcie, oferując go Louisowi, co chłopak przyjął sceptycznie, wyglądając na niepewnego jakby nie wiedział co z tym zrobić. - Tak jak papierosa. Po prostu zaciągnij się i spróbuj wypuścić przez nos..ale przytrzymaj przez kilka sekund.

Pokiwał głową, robiąc to co mu kazano, kaszląc dymem jak tylko się zaciągnął.

Harry zaśmiał się delikatnie. - Spójrz, weź mniejsze pociągnięcie. Właśnie tak - przysunął skręta do swoich ust, wdychając krótko i trzymając dym w buzi, zanim powoli wypuścił go przez nos.

Louis przyjął jointa, próbując jeszcze raz z Harrym przyglądającym się mu. Przybliżył go do ust, wciągając dym i powolutku go wypuszczając, kaszląc tylko trochę.

\- Idealnie - uśmiechnął się Harry, nim rozejrzał się, by sprawdzić czy ktoś zwraca na nich uwagę. Niall z Mads byli zbyt zajęci sobą, a Liam, Zayn i Alyssa śmiali się z niewiadomo czego. - Chcesz jeszcze raz? - zapytał zanim zaciągnął się ponownie.

\- Mam się dobrze.

\- Jesteś pewny? - spytał, wypuszczając dym, który wstrzymywał. - Chodź ze mną - powiedział, idąc w kierunku pomostu na krawędzi strumienia.

Louis szedł blisko za nim, uważając by nie potknąć się na kilku większych kamieniach, Harry wyciągnął w jego stronę ramię, żeby go przytrzymać. Dotarli na pomost, gdzie Loczek usiadł, pozwalając swoim stopom zwisać z krawędzi. Spojrzał w górę na Louisa i pokazał mu, aby usiadł obok niego.

\- Dobra, jeśli mógłbyś mieszkać gdziekolwiek, gdzie by to było? - Harry zadał mu pytanie, zaciągając się.

\- Gdziekolwiek?

\- Tak.

Louisowi zajęło minutę na rozmyślanie swoich opcji. - Hmm, prawdopodobnie w północnym stanie Nowego Jorku. Chciałbym po studiach mieszkać w UK, ale czuję, że za bardzo brakowałoby mi Stanów.

Harry przytaknął. - Rozumiem.

\- Co z tobą? Gdzie chciałbyś mieszkać?   
\- Teksas. Uwielbiam tutaj być i nie jestem fanem dużych miast. Lubię prostotę życia w małym miasteczku - przerwał, patrząc na niego. - Ale jeśli miałbym wystarczający powód, rozważyłbym życie w mieście.

Louis uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, biorąc skręta z jego dłoni. - Więc, powiedz mi jeszcze raz jak to zrobić.

Harry wyszczerzył się do niego. - Okej, przybliż do ust, zaciągnij się, przytrzymaj a potem wypuść. Im dłużej trzymasz, tym daje lepszego kopa.

Podjął się ponownie próby, krztusząc się dymem. - Musi być łatwiejszy sposób.

\- Możemy zrobić shotguna - zaoferował.

\- Co to?

\- Pokażę ci, po prostu rób to co ja.

Skinął, kiedy Harry się zaciągnął, po czym pochylił się i przycisnął do siebie ich usta. - Teraz wciągnij - powiedział, gdy wypuścił dym.

Louis zassał dym, który Harry wypuścił w jego usta, wstrzymując go, póki ten nie pokiwał głową, dając mu znak, że może zrobić wydech.

\- Louis! Mama do ciebie dzwoni! - wrzasnął Zayn ze wzgórza.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Louis' POV:**

\- Cholera! - spanikował, szybko podnosząc się na nogi i biegnąc do Zayna, by przechwycić swój telefon. - Halo?

\- Cześć słońce. Chciałam tylko sprawdzić co słychać.

\- Oh, uh, w porządku.

\- Co robisz? - Jay zapytała uprzejmie.

\- Siedzę z Zaynem.

\- Okej, bawcie się dobrze. Kocham cię i zobaczymy się w czwartek.

\- Też cię kocham. Pocałuj babcię ode mnie - powiedział przed rozłączeniem się. Wypuścił oddech ulgi, wsuwając telefon do kieszeni.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - śmiał się Zayn.

\- Taa.

\- To dlaczego to taka wielka sprawa?

\- Nie wiem, może dlatego, że jestem w połowie na haju i spotykam się z ludźmi, którzy piją.. Niepełnoletnimi.

\- Hej, ty też pijesz.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Ona o tym nie wie.

\- Co mówiła? - spytał, kiedy wraz z Louisem i Harrym szli do terenówki bruneta.

\- Wraca w czwartek - odpowiedział.

\- Tommo, czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że masz pusty dom aż do czwartku? - zapytał Niall, wychylając się ze środka, gdy dotarli do pojazdu.

\- Tak?

\- Domówka! - wiwatował.

\- Nie. Absolutnie nie - zaprzeczył, surowo potrząsając głową.

\- Oh daj spokój! Twoja chata jest zajebista. Pamiętam jak mieliśmy w nim nasze przyjęcie z okazji zakończenia piątej klasy. Przyznaję, mieliśmy po dziesięć lat, jedliśmy ciasta i graliśmy w red rover*, ale twój dom wciąż był cholernie zajebiaszczy.

Louis wywrócił oczami, spoglądając na Zayna, który uśmiechał się ironicznie.

Pokręcił znów głową. - Zayn, nie.

\- Oh, no weź, Louis. Twój dom _jest_ 'cholernie zajebiaszczy' - przedrzeźniał go.

Westchnął, rozglądając się po wszystkich twarzach i zatrzymał wzrok na Harrym, po czym wydał z siebie kolejne ciężkie westchnięcie. - W porządku. Ale jeśli cokolwiek, mam na myśli _cokolwiek,_ zostanie złamane lub zniszczone, któryś z was za to zapłaci!

\- Z chęcią zrekompensuję ci wszelkie szkody - uśmiechnął się Niall.

Przewrócił oczami i chwycił z rąk Harry'ego prawie skończonego skręta, wypalając go do końca.

_

Usiadł, pozbywając się resztek snu z oczu, gdy zadzwonił jego alarm. Podniósł się w celu wzięcia prysznica i umycia zębów, szybko wrzucając kasztanową bluzę na swój biały tshirt. Sięgnął po kontakty do oczu, w końcu jednak z nich rezygnując, zamiast nich wsuwając na nos okulary przed zejściem do kuchni. Wzdychając, przerzucił plecak przez ramię i chwycił jabłko, nim udał się do swojego samochodu i odjechał w stronę szkoły.

\- Więc Louis, to prawda, że urządzasz jutro u siebie imprezę? - zapytała jedna z cheerleaderek, pochylając się nad swoją ławką, żeby z nim porozmawiać.

Louis odwrócił się i pokiwał głową. - Tak?

\- To BYOB** czy ty dostarczasz alkohol?

\- Oh, um, nie jestem pewien.. Spytam Nialla, to on jest za to odpowiedzialny, ja tylko zapewniam miejsce.

Dziewczyna skinęła, posyłając mu uśmiech. - Super.

\- Tomlinson! Słyszałem, że masz imprezkę - kolejny uczeń ostatnich klas powiedział Louisowi, kiedy ten wkładał książki do szafki.

Wzdrygnął się, zatrzymując w połowie odkładania podręcznika z chemii. - Uh-huh.

\- Ekstra - chłopak pokiwał, odchodząc w kierunku swoich następnych zajęć.

\- Okej spoko - wymamrotał do siebie, chwytając swój lunch.

\- Dziwny dzień - westchnął Louis, później siadając przed Zaynem i wyjmując kanapkę ze swojego pudełka na lunch.

Zayn parsknął. - Witaj w popularności, Louis. To wcale nie jest takie super.

\- Ale ja _nie_ jestem popularny. To wszystko przez towarzystwo.

\- Wciąż się liczy - zaznaczył, kradnąc kolorowe cukierki Louisa.

\- Wypraszam sobie, one są moje.

\- Oj no weź, daj mi jednego - wydął swoje wargi Zayn.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Cokolwiek.

Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego otwierając paczkę Gushers, kiedy dołączył do nich Niall.

\- Dobra Tommo.. Jaki masz asortyment?

\- Huh? - zapytał z całkowitą dezorientacją.

\- Alkohol, Tommo. Jaki masz alkohol?

\- Oh.. um.. Myślę, że moja mama ma wino?

Niall spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Wino.

Skinął.

Blondyn potrząsnął głową i wypuścił oddech. - W porządku, Z, ty zapewniasz coś ciężkiego. Ja przyniosę piwo i powiem ludziom, żeby zabrali napoje a Harry'emu, by zajął się beczułką - przerwał, zauważając na sobie przejęty wzrok Louisa. - No i, um, Louis-ty po prostu.. Ładnie wyglądaj? Ok?

Mads, Harry i Liam dołączyli do ich stołu, właśnie wtedy gdy skończył tłumaczyć.

\- O czym rozmawiamy? - spytał Harry, zajmując miejsce obok Louisa.

\- _Najwyraźniej_ Z zapewnia coś ciężkiego, Niall przynosi piwo a ty beczułkę. Podczas kiedy ja siedzę tutaj i ładnie wygladam.

Harry zaśmiał się delikatnie na jego przedrzeźniający ton. - Poważnie Niall?

Niall wzruszył ramionami, wgryzając się w swoją pizze.

Ashton <3  
Wczoraj, 7:35

Hej, jest impreza jutro u mnie, powinieneś przyjść jeśli możesz. xx  
 _Dostarczone_

Louis westchnął, patrząc na wiadomość, którą wysłał Ashtonowi poprzedniego poranka, nim wrócił do swojego zadania.

_

Zamknął laptopa, praca domowa skończona, gotowy otworzyć książkę z łacińskiego, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon.

\- Halo?

\- Cześć Louis, jesteśmy na zewnątrz - wpuścisz nas? - zapytał Harry do telefonu, ponownie pukając do drzwi.

\- My? - spytał, idąc w kierunku drzwi frontowych.

\- Tak, ja i Niall - odpowiedział, kiedy Louis otworzył drzwi.

\- Dopiero siódma... Po co już tu jesteście?

\- Byliśmy głodni - wzruszył ramionami Niall, wpraszając się do środka, z sześcioma kartonami pizzy w ręce.

Przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, nie wiedząc o co chodzi.

**Harry's POV:**

Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - To tak jakby tradycja. Spotykamy się w domu, gdzie zostaje urządzana impreza - jeśli jest to jeden z nas - jemy tonę tego, cokolwiek mamy, a później siedzimy, aż wszyscy się nie pojawią.

Louis skinął głową, mówiąc Harry'emu by kontynuował.

\- To w porządku.. Racja?

Spojrzał w tył na Nialla, który załadował sobie talerz pełen obfitej ilości pizzy i zasiadł wygodnie na jego kanapie. - Trochę za późno na moje zdanie, nie sądzisz?

Harry roześmiał się. - Nie; możemy wyjść i wrócić, kiedy impreza się rozpocznie. Ale czy naprawdę chcesz być tutaj sam, kiedy ludzie zaczną się pojawiać?

Oczy Louisa rozrzeszyły się nieco na tę myśl. - Proszę wejdź - uśmiechnął się, pozwalając Harry'emu wejść do środka.

\- Reszta twoich przyjaciół przychodzi? - zapytał, biorąc pizze.

\- Tak. Mads i Alyssa wciąż są na treningu, a Liam pomaga tacie z ich projektem. Zayn powiedział, że niedługo będzie.. Odbiera Perrie.

Pokiwał głową, idąc z Harrym do salonu, aby dołączyć do Nialla.

\- Tomlinson, masz system nagłaśniający czy Mads ma załatwić?

\- Oh, nie, mamy.

\- Super - skinął, pisząc do Mads.

Przez moment siedzieli w ciszy, zajadając się pizzą.

\- Gdzie łazienka?

\- Um, tędy prosto - uśmiechnął się, wskazując w kierunku małego korytarza po prawo od salonu.

\- Dzięki - podziękował, idąc w jej stronę.

Louis obserwował go jak odchodzi, czekając aż będzie całkowicie poza zasięgiem wzroku. - Myślałem, że nigdy nie wyjdzie - westchnął, poruszając się, by objąć talię Harry'ego.

\- Co robisz? - uśmiechnął się brunet, umieszczając dłoń na biodrze chłopaka.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie mogę przestać myśleć o całowaniu ciebie.

Harry przygryzł wargę, pochylając się naprzód i całując go, prawa ręka ściskała tyłek, podczas gdy druga znalazła się w jego włosach. Rozłączył ich usta, przemieszczając je na szyję młodszego, Louis przekręcił głowę w bok, dając mu tym lepszy dostęp.

\- Mm, boże, uwielbiam gdy to robisz - jęknął, kiedy Harry zaczął ssać siniaka na jego skórze.

\- Uwielbiam uczucie twojej skóry pod moimi wargami. Boże Louis, jesteś taki gorący.. Wiesz o tym?

Wbił zęby w wargi, całując go ponownie, łokcie umieszczając na jego ramionach, podczas gdy wplątał palce we włosy Harry'ego.

\- Harry! - wrzasnął Niall.

Potrząsnął głową, patrząc na przyjaciela szerokimi oczami. - Co?

\- Odleciałeś. Załatwiłeś beczkę?

\- Oh, ta.. Będzie tutaj później.

\- Spoko - pokiwał głową.

Uśmiechnął się, spoglądając szybko na Louisa i widząc go ze swoim telefonem.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Zayn, gdzie ty jesteś? - panikował do telefonu.

Zayn zachichotał z poczuciem winy. - Um, cóż.. Coś nas z Perrie zatrzymało.

Przewrócił oczami na swojego przyjaciela. - Po pierwsze.. Obrzydliwe. Po drugie, jest prawie północ i ponad dwieście ludzi wypełnia mój dom.

\- Uspokój się Lou.. Jesteśmy w drodze. Po prostu znajdź Liama lub kogoś.

Louis skinął do siebie. - Tak, okej.. ale wciąż, pospiesz się!

\- W porządku - zaśmiał się, zanim przerwał połączenie.

Wsunął telefon z powrotem do kieszeni, zamykając pewnie drzwi do swojego pokoju, nim westchnął i udał się do tłumu ludzi w poszukiwaniu Liama.

\- Hej Lou.. Gdzie idziesz? - wybełkotał Harry ze swojego miejsca na kanapie.

\- Znaleźć Liama - przekrzyczał muzykę.

\- Usiądź ze mną, będziemy grali w Król czy Krew - uśmiechnął się, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie.

Louis sceptycznie usiadł obok, rozglądając się po wszystkich osobach. - Jak się w to gra?

\- To proste; wyciągasz czerwoną kartę pijesz dwa razy, czarną nie pijesz. Losujesz króla wlewasz drinka do kubeczka, a czwarta osoba go wypija.

\- Okej, i tak potrzebuję drinka.

\- Zrobię go.. Czego byś chciał?

\- Oh, um, grejpfrutowego Jacka Danielsa.

\- W porządku. Zaraz wrócę.

\- Proszę bardzo - uśmiechnął się Harry, po chwili siadając z powrotem na miejscu obok chłopaka, wręczajac mu czerwony kubeczek. - Dodałem rumu kokosowego... Tylko trochę.

Louis skinął, biorąc łyk. - Jest dobre. Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

\- Dobra, zaczynajmy już - burknął Niall, opadając w dół.

\- Gdzie karty?

\- Oh, nie mogliśmy ich znaleźć, więc gramy w Never Have I Ever.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Okej Niall, zaczynasz.

\- Spoko. Nigdy nie.. Pocałowałem chłopaka.

Harry zakaszlał niezręcznie, spoglądając w dół, by uniknąć wzroku Louisa, kiedy ten pociągnął łyk swojego drinka.

\- Mads, twoja kolej - poinstruował, gdy dziewczyna skończyła shota.

\- Um, nigdy nie kąpałam się nago - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, kiedy wszyscy oprócz Louisa i pierwszorocznego wzięli łyka.

Gra dotarła do Louisa, który był zdecydowanie za trzeźwy. Wypuścił drżący oddech. - Okej, um.. Nigdy nie grałem w futbol?

Niall zaczął się naśmiewać. - Poważnie, Tommo? To było super ciekawe.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Sorry.

\- Nie słuchaj go, jest dupkiem - zażartowała Mads, kiedy gracze futbolu i kilka innych osób wypiło drinka.

Louis wiercił się na swoim miejscu, bawiąc się krawędzią kubka, kiedy głos zabrał Harry. - Nigdy nie... Oszukiwałem - powiedział z poważną twarzą, wpatrując się w Nialla, który zamarł. - Nikt? Naprawdę? Nikt z was nigdy nie oszukiwał? Na sprawdzianie, pracy domowej.. Dziewczynie - przerwał, ponownie patrząc na Nialla. - Bo ja oszukiwałem na klasówce, więc się napiję.

Niall posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie, powoli pochłaniając drinka, kątem oka spoglądając na Mads, której ciekawe oczy padały między ich dwójką.

Liam odchrząknął, podchodząc do grupy. - O co chodzi z tymi poważnymi twarzami?

\- Nie jestem wystarczająco pijany - wymamrotał Niall, wstając i odchodząc, aby znaleźć sobie kolejnego drinka, z Mads kroczącą blisko za nim.

Liam usiadł w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej para. - W co gramy?

\- Never Have I Ever - powiedział Louis.

\- Super, czyja kolej?

\- Twoja - uśmiechnął się Loczek.

\- No dobra.. Nigdy nie uprawiałem seksu na pierwszej randce - uśmiechnął się złośliwie patrząc wprost na niego.

Harry śmiał się, pijąc drinka. - Dobra Payne, tak będziemy grać? Rozumiem.   
\- Strzelaj, Styles - uśmiechnął się.

\- Nigdy nie zostałem przyłapany na masturbacji - powiedział Harry z cwanym uśmiechem.

Liam przechylił shota w tył. - Nigdy nie zostałem aresztowany przez moją babcię.

Harry spiorunował go wzrokiem, nim pochłonął drinka.

\- Więc teraz tylko oni grają? - zapytał osoby po swojej lewej.

Dziewczyna skinęła, śmiejąc się na walkę między Harrym a Liamem.

Gra trwała dalej, póki w butelce wódki, którą do niej używali został ostatni shot.

\- Ostatni drink, LP, jak się czujesz? - chichotał Harry.

\- Jak milion dolców - mówił niewyraźnie. - Czyja to znowu była kolej?

\- Louis, dlaczego ty tego nie zrobisz? - spytał Harry, uśmiechając się do chłopaka.

\- Oh, nie mam żadnych takich szalonych rzeczy jak wasza dwójka - powiedział nerwowo.

Harry dąsał się, wydymając dolną wargę.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon. - Przepraszam, muszę odebrać. Dokończcie.. Zaraz wrócę.

Podniósł się ze swojego miejsca na podłodze, idąc do swojego pokoju, w którym było cicho. - Ashton. Hej.

\- Cześć skarbie. Gdzie jesteś? Ledwie cię słychać.

\- Tak, przepraszam, jest impreza.. Zaprosiłem cię, ale nigdy nie dostałem odpowiedzi.

\- Racja, wybacz, że nie odpisałem, byłem, yy.. Szkoła mnie zatrzymała.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Louis! Dlaczego.. - krzyknął Zayn, wpadając do pokoju chłopaka, natychmiast się zatrzymując, kiedy Louis odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, by go uciszyć.

\- Hej Ash, muszę iść... Porozmawiamy później, w porządku?

\- Okej, cześć Lou.

Rozłączył się, patrząc znów na Zayna. - Szybko przyjechałeś.

Zayn zaczął się śmiać. - Sorki, ale zakładaj swoje spodenki do pływania, idziemy pływać.

Złączył brwi, ale wsunął na siebie kąpielówki i poszedł za ruchami swojego przyjaciela.

**Harry's POV:**

\- NA BOMBĘ! - wykrzyknął Niall, skacząc z krawędzi basenu, rozchlapując wodę dookoła.

\- Poważnie, będziemy pływać? - Harry zadał Liamowi pytanie, gdy oboje stali na tylnej werandzie, obserwując tłum ludzi w basenie.

\- Yup - wzruszył ramionami, rozbierając się do swoich bokserek i czekając, aż Harry zrobi to samo.

Loczek westchnął, dłońmi chwytając za rąbek koszulki i zdejmując ją z siebie, zrzucił ubranie na podłogę i skrzyżował spojrzenie z Louisem. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy wsunął kciuki za spodnie, zrzucając je z siebie. - Okej, więc będziemy pływać.   
Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się, zanim odwrócił wzrok i wszedł do basenu z Zaynem.

\- Cześć! - odezwał się, nadchodząc Louisa od tyłu, przez co chłopak podskoczył w miejscu.

\- Hej.

\- Te kąpielówki dobrze ci robią - powiedział z uśmieszkiem, po czym pochylił się i wyszeptał w jego ucho. - Mi także - puścił mu oczko, nim powrócił do Nialla, Mads, Liama oraz Alyssy.

\- Widział ktoś Kendall? - zapytał, jak tylko dotarł do swoich przyjaciół.

\- Musiała wracać do domu, stary.. Jakaś rodzinna drama - odpowiedział Liam.

Skinął.

\- Próbujesz znaleźć kogoś na noc? - dokuczała Mads.

\- Może. Widzicie kogoś wartego uwagi? - spytał, opierając się o krawędź basenu i skanując wzrokiem ludzi.

\- Tamta? - zapytał Niall, wskazując na blondynkę, z którą uczęszczali na zajęcia literatury światowej.

\- Nah, nikt z kim chodzę na lekcje.

\- Spoko, a co z Tiffany? - zasugerował Liam, spoglądając na piersiastą brunetkę.

\- Nie.. Zbyt przylepna.

\- Harry, jeśli zamierzasz odrzucać każdą opcję, to w ten sposób nic dzisiaj nie będziesz mieć.

Brunet wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, przenosząc wzrok na Louisa. - Żadna z tych lasek nie jest wystarczająca.

\- Na pewno - szepnął Liam.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Hej Lou, pijemy shoty, chcesz dołączyć? - zapytał Zayn, kiedy razem z Perrie do niego podeszli.

\- Pewnie.

Przepychali się przez tłumy ludzi w kierunku krawędzi basenu, gdzie była ustawiona linia shotów. Każdy z nich chwycił po jednym, odrzucając głowę w tył i opróżniając kieliszki.

\- Następne? - spytał Louisa, a ten jedynie pokiwał głową.

Przeszli przez trzy kolejki, zanim Louis oznajmił, że kończy i wyszedł z basenu, obierając drogę w kierunku ogniska, gdzie całowała się pewna para. Przeczyścił gardło, by pokazać swoją obecność, w rezultacie czego para podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i udała do środka. Usiadł, wzdychając pod nosem.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował się napić - rozbrzmiał głos Harry'ego, który opadł obok niego, podając mu czerwony kubek.

Louis przyjął go sceptycznie, bezgłośnie pytając o jego zawartość.

\- Wódka i sok żurawinowy.

Skinął, pociągając łyk. - Dzięki.

\- Gdzie Ashton? - zapytał od niechcenia.

Wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami. - Sprawy braterskie.

\- Nie udało nam się odpowiednio zagrać w Never Have I Ever.

Louis zachichotał. - Nie?

\- No dobra, mi tak, tobie nie - przerwał, unosząc butelkę wódki. - Chcesz zagrać?

\- Jasne. Ty pierwszy.

\- Okej, um.. Nigdy nie dostałem samych A.

Wywrócił oczami, pochłaniając drinka. - Jesteś takim frajerem. Nigdy nie zabawiałem się z dziewczyną - uniósł brew, nim napił się jeszcze jeden raz.

\- Nie gadaj. Kto? - roześmiał się, po czym zrobił to samo.

Louis pokręcił głową. - To nie jest częścią gry.

\- Oh, daj spokój. Ja też ci powiem z kim to robiłem.

\- Sądzę, że szybciej byłoby gdybyś powiedział z kim tego _nie_ robiłeś - szydził.

Harry sfałszował śmiech. - Jesteś absurdalny.

\- Tylko żartuję, możesz robić ze swoim życiem co tylko chcesz.. Nie mam prawa cię oceniać.

\- Więc naprawdę nie powiesz mi kto to był?

Westchnął. - W porządku, tylko się nie śmiej.

\- Obiecuję - powiedział poważnie, przybliżając się do niego.

\- To było na imprezie, jakiś tydzień przed tym jak poszliśmy do dziesiątej klasy. Pierwszy raz wtedy tak naprawdę piłem i jedna rzecz poprowadziła do kolejnej.. - przerwał, przygryzając wargę. - Cóż, skończyłem całując się z Sophią, a kiedy się obudziłem, oboje byliśmy nadzy z wielkim kacem.

\- Sophią Smith? - śmiał się Harry.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie będziesz się śmiał - jęknął, żartobliwie uderzając go w ramię.

Harry uspokoił swój napad śmiechu. - Przepraszam, ona po prostu nie zdaje się być w twoim typie.

\- Nie? A jaki jest mój typ?

Przerwał na moment, myśląc nad odpowiedzią. - Um, ktoś bardziej męski.

Louis spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. - Bardziej męski?

Zaśmiał się znów. - Nie wiem-spójrz, jestem pijany i byliśmy w środku gry.

\- Masz rację, chyba twoja kolej.

\- Hmm, zobaczmy.. nigdy nie.. chciałem pocałować cię tak bardzo jak w tej chwili - wyszeptał, pochylając się do niego.

Oddech Louisa zamarł. - Harry ja- przerwały mu usta Harry'ego przyciśnięte do jego warg. Jęknął do pocałunku, przysuwając się i umieszczając dłoń na karku chłopaka, pogłębiając pocałunek.

\- Kurwa Louis, jesteś tak cholernie gorący.

Rumieniec wpełznął na jego policzki. - Mieliśmy się nie całować, Harry.

\- Wiem, ale..

\- Zgodziliśmy się, że jeśli chcemy spróbować zostać przyjaciółmi, więcej mnie nie pocałujesz.

Harry westchnął, kręcąc głową. - Nie chcę byśmy się tylko przyjaźnili, Louis.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. - Ja.. Lub-

\- Louis, Ashton tu jest - odezwał się Zayn, przerywając Harry'emu.

Chłopcy odsunęli się od siebie gwałtownie patrząc na Zayna, Louis delikatnie kaszląc. - Jest?

\- Tak, szuka cię. Czy ja.. przerwałem w czymś?

\- Nie wiem... przerwał? - zapytał Louis Harry'ego.

Starszy pokręcił głową. - Nie, powinieneś poszukać Ashtona.

Skinął, podnosząc się z miejsca i idąc za Zaynem do domu.

\- Ashton... cześć - uśmiechnął się, przytulając go.

\- Hej!

\- Jak długo tu jesteś?

\- Krótko. Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz przyjechałem.. właśnie dlatego dzwoniłem, żeby powiedzieć ci, że jestem w drodze.

Uśmiech Louisa jedynie się powiększył. - Jechałeś cztery godziny we wtorkową noc, tylko po to, by mnie zobaczyć?

Ashton wzruszył ramionami, schylając się, by cmoknąć go w usta. - Nic wielkiego, poza tym mam znajomą rodziny, który mieszka w mieście obok, więc to wymówka by jutro ją odwiedzić.. i ominąć zajęcia.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Myślałem, że zajmiesz się sprawą z Ashtonem - syknął Harry.

\- Wyluzuj stary. Mam plan - rzekł Zayn, przyrządzając sobie drinka.

Westchnął. - Kiedy zamierzasz wcielić go w życie?

\- Wkrótce. Po prostu wyluzuj - odpowiedział, chwytając napój i wychodząc z powrotem na zewnątrz.

Harry wydał z siebie kolejne westchnięcie i otworzył trzymaną w ręce butelkę wódki, przysuwając główkę do ust, pozwalając schłodzonej cieczy popalić dół gardła.

Szedł wzdłuż korytarza, oglądając porozwieszane na ścianie zdjęcia i zauważając jedno Louisa, które było chyba z drugiej lub trzeciej klasy. Uśmiechając się do siebie, pociągnął kolejny łyk z butelki, idąc w głąb domu, wchodząc do pokoju Louisa, szczęśliwy, że pomieszczenie jest puste.

\- Harry? - spytał Louis, wchodząc do pokoju jakiś czas później.

Odwrócił się wokół siebie, widząc stojącego Louisa w progu. - Louis.

\- Co tutaj robisz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, z lekko widocznym smutkiem na twarzy. - Wszędzie było tłoczno - bełkotał.

\- Harry, czy ty.. Wypiłeś całą tę butelkę? - zapytał z troską, wchodząc do pokoju.

Spojrzał w dół, zauważając, że zostały w niej same resztki. Zachichotał pod nosem na to. - Myślę, że tak.

Louis zmarszczył na niego brwi, zabierając od niego butelkę.

\- Ej! - pisnął, spoglądając na niego.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Wzruszył ramieniem, siadając na łóżku chłopaka. - Jak ktoś taki jak ty może być z Ashtonem? To bezsensu!

\- Czemu go nie lubisz? - zadał mu pytanie, zajmując miejsce obok.

\- On jest.. Jest dupkiem! Lubi cię tylko za twoje ciało. Chce cię zaliczyć, a potem już nigdy więcej do ciebie nie odezwać. Chodzi o to, że, kurwa! - zajęczał, opadając na plecy. - On cię zdradził, Louis!

\- Ile razy będziesz próbował i mi to mówił?

\- Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał, Louis - westchnął, siadając i wbijając w niego wzrok.

Louis przyglądał mu się przez moment, studiując wyraz jego twarzy. - Mówisz poważnie prawda? Ty.. Ty naprawdę myślisz, że mnie zdradza? - zapytał załamującym się głosem.

\- Cholera, Louis, nie płacz. Nie płacz proszę cię - spanikował, pochylając się nad nim i wycierając łzę z jego policzka.

\- Czy to co mówisz jest prawdą? - spytał, dolna warga mu drżała.

Harry westchnął smutno, kiwając głową. - Tak.

Szloch wydostał się z ciała mniejszego chłopaka. - Jak.. Jak możesz być tego pewien? Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że tego nie wymyśliłeś? Jesteś pijany i.. i...

Loczek wycierał spływające po jego twarzy łzy.

\- Masz na to dowód? Potrzebuję dowodu. Ostatnim razem mówiłeś, że możesz mi pokazać.. Jak. Jak możesz mi pokazać? Masz zdjęcie albo coś?

\- Nie chcę ci tego pokazywać.. po prostu musisz mi zaufać, w porządku?   
\- Ale nie umiem! Nie ufam ci. Ledwo się przyjaźnimy, Harry. Ja.. muszę porozmawiać z Ashtonem - plątał się w słowach, nim wstał i poszedł szukać chłopaka.

\- Louis czekaj! - krzyknął za nim, ale był już poza zasięgiem słuchu.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Zayn, gdzie Ashton? - zapytał, rozglądając się wkoło, zamiast spojrzeć na przyjaciela.

Zayn zamrugał na niego z ciekawością. - Nie wiem.. Louis co się dzieje?

Jego załzawione tęczówki w końcu spoczęły na Zaynie. - Harry powiedział, że.. um, że Ashton, cóż, że mnie zdradził.

Drugi chłopak jedynie westchnął.

\- To nieprawda, racja?

Zayn przygryzł wargę, patrząc w dół na Louisa.

\- To prawda. O boże.

\- Louis, nie znamy całej historii.

\- Nie potrzebuję. On mnie zdradził.

\- Czy ty przypadkiem nie całowałeś Harry'ego?

Spojrzenie które mu posłał było pełne złości. - To on pocałował mnie, a ja za każdym razem go zatrzymałem.

\- Ale wciąż, stało się.

\- Po której stronie jesteś? - wysyczał zły.

\- Twojej, Lou. Zawsze twojej - zapewnił go Zayn.

Skrzyżował ramiona, delikatniejąc. - Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Wiesz gdzie jest?

Zayn westchnął, rozglądając się. - O tu - powiedział, pokazując taras z tyłu domu, gdzie grupa ludzi piła shoty przy barze zewnętrznym.

\- Cześć słońce - wybełkotał Ashton, gdy podszedł do niego Louis.

\- Hej.. możemy, um.. możemy porozmawiać?

\- Oczywiście? - powiedział, natychmiast poważniejąc.

Odeszli w bardziej ustronne miejsce, gdzie Louis usiadł, a Ashton ponowił jego poczyniania.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Okej, więc, Harry powiedział że..

Ashton westchnął. - Nie możesz wierzyć w żadne jego słowo, Louis.

\- Zazwyczaj nie wierzę, ale zdawał się mówić prawdę, więc spytałem Zayna, nie do końca powiedział, że to prawda, ale nie powiedział też że tak nie jest.

\- O co właściwie byłem oskarżony?

\- Zdradę.

Ashton zachichotał na jego słowa. - Nie zdradziłem cię.

\- To dlaczego Harry _i_ Zayn twierdzą, że tak było?

\- Cóż, jasnym jest, że Harry jest zazdrosny i nie wiem czemu Zayn miałby tak powiedzieć.. prawdopodobnie jest zły, że traci przeze mnie swojego przyjaciela.

Louis zrelaksował się odrobinę, wydymając wargi. - To nie ma sensu.

Chłopak otulił go ramieniem. - Spójrz skarbie, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego mówią, że cię zdradzam - przerwał, unosząc głowę Louisa za podbródek, by stworzyć z nim kontakt wzrokowy. - Nie zrobiłbym ci tego... Za bardzo cię lubię, żeby cię skrzywdzić.

Wystarczyło to, aby chłopak uśmiechnął się i szybko go pocałował. - Przepraszam, że wyciągnąłem pochopne wnioski.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Liam-właśnie popełniłem wielki błąd - mówił niewyraźnie, opadając obok chłopaka i zabierając mu skręta.

\- Co zrobiłeś?

Westchnął ciężko, zaciągając się. - Powiedziałem Louisowi o Ashtonie.

\- O czym?

\- No _wiesz._

\- Nie.. Nie wiem - sprzeczał się, wyrywając mu go z powrotem.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Nie mówiłem ci?

\- Harry, jestem naprawdę pijany i na granicy haju, więc proszę zrób mi przysługę i podaj szczegóły.

\- Cóż - zaczął, biorąc znów jointa. - na początek, jest z nim tylko dlatego, że ma fajny tyłek.. I owszem, ma, ale jest kimś znacznie więcej niż to, wiesz? Jest zabawny, inteligentny-boże, on jest taki mądry!-i taki ładny, Li... To jak wygląda w okularach zapiera mi dech w piersi. A swoim uśmiechem zawsze rozświetla pokój - wzdychał bez przerwy. - Jego uśmiech jest najlepszy, nie sądzisz? - zapytał, odwracając się do Liama, który patrzył na niego pustym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Harry... Dokąd zmierzasz?

Brwi Loczka się złączyły. - Zapomniałem.. oh, czekaj... Ashton. On go zdradza. Mam video jak całuje jakąś dziewczynę. Potrafisz w to uwierzyć? Wystarczająco złe jest to, że zdradził, ale z cholerną dziewczyną? - potrząsnął głową w niedowierzaniu, znów zaciągając się skrętem.

\- Pokazałeś mu to video?

\- Nah.. Był tak przygnębiony samą myślą o tym, nie mogłem zranić go bardziej potwierdzając to. Wydaje mi się, że naprawdę lubi Ashtona.. I denerwuję się, że zaangażuje się za bardzo, pozna prawdę, w końcu uwierzy i będzie cierpiał. Nie chcę żeby cierpiał, Liam - powiedział ze zmartwieniem.

Liam przyjął od niego skręta. - Słuchaj Harry, jeśli naprawdę się o niego troszczysz, powstrzymaj go od zaangażowania się albo skonfrontuj się z Ashtonem. Twoje siedzenie tutaj niczego nie naprawi.

\- Masz rację.

 

*zabawa dziecięca  
**impreza 'bring your own bottle' gdzie każdy przynosi ze sobą alkohol


	11. Rozdział 11

**Louis' POV:**

Obudził się do lekkiego pochrapywania, uśmiechając się na twarz Ashtona, następnie spoglądając na godzinę, wciąż miał ponad godzinę, zanim musiał być w szkole. Usiadł, całując szybko chłopaka obok siebie.

\- Dzień dobry - wymamrotał Ashton, uśmiechając się do Louisa przyciągnął go do głębokiego pocałunku.

Louis odsunął się z uśmiechem. - Dobry. Jak ci się spało? - zapytał, opierając się o klatkę Ashtona.

Ashton przeczesał palcami jego włosy. - Wyśmienicie, wiesz.. powinieneś ominąć kilka pierwszych lekcji.

Louis zatrzymał się, przemyślając to wypuścił westchnięcie. - Nie mogę.. Mam test z chemii i korepetycje.

Starszy z chłopców wydął dolną wargę, kiedy Louis podniósł się i nakładał koszulkę. - Ale jeśli chcesz coś porobić możemy się spotkać po szkole?

Ashton usiadł i sprawdził swój telefon. - Nie mogę, do ósmej muszę być z powrotem na kampusie i obiecałem przyjaciółce, Meghan, tej o której mówiłem w nocy, że się z nią zobaczę.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Okej.

Wstał i pocałował go. - Nie dąsaj się, przyjadę znowu do ciebie niedługo.

Louis rozweselił się odrobinę na to. - Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję - pocałował go jeszcze raz. - Dobrze się bawiłem na imprezie.. Napiszę później. Miłego dnia w szkole, skarbie - dokończył, nim pozbierał swoje rzeczy i opuścił dom Louisa.

_

\- Louis.. - szepnął Zayn wystarczająco głośno, by Louis go usłyszał.

Louis jedynie uciszył go, wracając do swojego testu.

\- Louis! - wyszeptał znowu.

Zaczął się stresować, spoglądając na nauczyciela, który wpatrywał się w swój ekran komputera, później patrząc na Zayna. - Co?

\- Jaka jest odpowiedź od pierwszego do jak.. dwudziestego piątego?

\- Jaja sobie robisz? - krzyknął szeptem.   
\- Nie! Nie uczyłem się.. Pomóż mi.

Westchnął, unosząc swoją kartkę tak, by Zayn z łatwością mógł ją widzieć.

\- Jesteś święty - powiedział cicho, przepisując kilka odpowiedzi.. wystarczająco, aby nie tworzyć podejrzeń, ale dość, by zaliczyć.

\- Dzięki za pomoc, Lou - uśmiechnął się, kiedy potem wraz z Louisem szli w kierunku jego szafki.

\- Taa cokolwiek - wymamrotał pod nosem.

\- Coś nie tak?

Louis sapnął. - Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś?

\- Nie okłamałem?

Schował książkę do szafki, ze złością patrząc na swojego przyjaciela. - Owszem, zrobiłeś to. Ashton mnie nie zdradził!

Zayn spojrzał na niego, a w momencie, gdy miał się odezwać rozbrzmiał dzwonek. - Muszę iść, spotykam się z Harrym podczas lunchu, więc możemy nadrobić opuszczone dni.

Westchnął, pozwalając tematowi odejść, kiedy Louis odchodził.

_

\- Cześć Louis - przywitał się nieśmiało Harry, kiedy przyszedł na miejsce.

\- Cześć - odwzajemnił przywitanie, nie podnosząc wzroku znad przeczesywanych papierów.

Loczek ledwo zajął miejsce, nim Louis kontynuował.

\- Zatrzymałem się u twojego nauczyciela, by z nim porozmawiać i dostać materiały z ostatnich dni. To wszystko to wciąż podstawy, więc nie ma wiele do nadrobienia.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. - Zatem możemy po prostu posiedzieć.

\- Wolałbym ten czas poświęcić na naukę.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły? - spojrzał na Louisa.

Louis oddał spojrzenie, patrząc na chłopaka z niedowierzaniem. - Poważnie? Musisz o to jeszcze pytać?

\- Co ja zrobiłem?

Westchnął. - Po prostu to zostaw, okej? Musimy się uczyć - przerwał, sięgając do folderu. - Dostałeś C minut z poniedziałkowego testu.. co jest lepsze niż poprzednie testy, ale to nie jest twoja najlepsza praca - podał Harry'emu test razem z kilkoma innymi arkuszami. - Dobrze radzisz sobie z pracą domową i poprawiła się twoja praca na lekcjach, ale twoje wyniki z testów nie są za dobre. Pamiętaj, że minęły tylko dwa tygodnie, więc nie pozwól, żeby to cię zasmuciło. Sądzę, że powinniśmy poćwiczyć robienie testów, byś mógł się do nich przyzwyczaić, odkąd stanowią czterdzieści procent twojej oceny.

Harry spojrzał na niego z małym zmarszczeniem brwi. - Czy to przez Ashtona? Co się stało, kiedy poszedłeś z nim porozmawiać?

Louis westchnął. - Harry.. proszę, po prostu skup się na rachunkowości.

\- Ale Louis...

\- Nie Harry, nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać, jesteśmy tu po to, żeby się pouczyć. Tyle - przerwał, zniżając głos. - Proszę cię, porzuć to.

\- Okej - szepnął, chwytając za ołówek.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Zayn, musimy pogadać - warknął, podchodząc do stolika, gdzie siedział chłopak.

Zayn odwrócił się w jego stronę, nim spojrzał z powrotem na swoich przyjaciół, tłumacząc się i wychodząc za Harrym na korytarz.

\- Musisz wprowadzić twój plan czy co to do cholery jest w ruch teraz, bo nie wiem co się stało zeszłej nocy, ale najwyraźniej Louis wciąż mi nie wierzy i ja po prostu.. - posmutniał, zaciskając ręce w pięści. - Po prostu to zrób.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na widok przed sobą. - Okej. Po prostu oddychaj, Harry.

\- Powiedziałeś mi, że się tym zajmiesz. Powiedziałeś, żebym mu nie mówił. Masz dwa dni. I jeśli wciąż mu nie powiesz... Ja to zrobię - wysyczał, po czym odszedł, zostawiając Zayna z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie wiedzącego co powiedzieć.

**Louis' POV:**

Louis siedział w swoim samochodzie, palcami nerwowo wystukując rytm na kierownicy.. Robił to. Było za późno na odwrót, więc oto siedział przed domem bractwa w środową noc, zbierając nerwy, by podejść do drzwi frontowych. Nabrał drżącego oddechu i wyciągnął kluczyki ze stacyjki, udając się w górę po schodach i dzwoniąc dzwonkiem do drzwi.

Otworzył mu kandydat mający na sobie biustonosz z kokosa i spódniczkę hula. - Aloha, witamy w Sigma Chi, gdzie każdy ma szansę coś zaliczyć - przywitał, nakładając przez głowę Louisa wianuszek z kwiatów.

\- Um, dzięki? - wymamrotał, patrząc w dół na sztuczne kwiaty. - Chciałbym zobaczyć się z Ashtonem.

\- Brat Ashton prosił, by mu nie przeszkadzać - wyrecytował kandydat ślubowania.

\- Cóż, jestem jego chłopakiem, nie sądzę, bym mu przeszkadzał.

Chłopak wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. - Nie wiedziałem, że on-

\- Panie Freeman, jest pan odrzucony - przerwał mu jeden z braci, nim przeniósł uwagę na Louisa. - Chłopak Ashtona, racja?

\- Tak - pisnął Louis. - Jest tutaj?

\- Jest, ale um, jest w tej chwili bardzo zajęty. Wejdź, pójdę po niego.

Kiwnął głową, mijając muskularnego mężczyznę i stając na korytarzu.

\- Zaraz wracam, rozgość się - powiedział, wskazując mu salon, gdzie kilku facetów oglądało telewizję.

Louis przytaknął i wszedł do pomieszczenia, zajmując jeden z niezajmowanych foteli.

_

\- Stary, otwórz - syknął Matt, wiceprzewodniczący bractwa, pukając do drzwi.

Ashton chwilę później otworzył drzwi, mając splątane włosy i nagą klatkę piersiową. - Czego?

\- Louis tu jest.

\- Co? Czemu? - spanikował, szerzej otwierając drzwi, pokazując tym kompletnie nagą blondynkę, która szybko się zasłoniła, w czasie gdy Ashton poszukiwał swojej koszulki.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jest w salonie.

\- Zajebiście - burknął. - Meghan skarbie. Zaczekaj tutaj, zaraz wrócę.

Blondynka skinęła, układając się na łóżku i chwytając swój telefon, kiedy Ashton wyszedł z pokoju, ciągnąc za sobą Matta.

Louis podniósł wzrok znad komórki, widząc schodzącego ze schodów Ashtona z wcześniejszym chłopakiem. - Cześć - uśmiechnął się, wstając i podchodząc do chłopaka.

Ashton przyciągnął go do uścisku. - Siemka skarbie, co tutaj robisz?

\- Chciałem cię zobaczyć - przyznał ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Starszy spojrzał na swój telefon, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. - Jest dziewiąta.

\- Jesteś zły - stwierdził Louis ze zmartwieniem w głosie.

\- Nie, to nie tak - Ashton zaczął się rozglądać, zauważając, że kilku chłopaków podsłuchuje i poprowadził ich do kuchni. - Co z twoją szkołą? No i twoja mama.

\- Pomyślałem, że ominę poranne zajęcia, a mama nie wraca do jutrzejszego wieczoru, ale jeśli to problem to mogę po prostu wrócić do domu - wzruszył ramionami, zdecydowanie kończąc swoją wypowiedź.

Chłopak westchnął. - Nie, nie chcę żebyś jechał o tej porze - przerwał, rozważając swoje opcje. - Słuchaj , mam parę spraw do załatwienia, wiesz gdzie jest Cedar Lane? - Louis pokiwał głową. - Dobrze, idź tam i zobaczymy się w tym miejscu za piętnaście minut, w porządku?

\- Tak, okej - zwiesił lekko głowę, nim podniósł znów na niego wzrok. - Przepraszam, że tak po prostu się pojawiłem.

Ashton uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przysuwając go do siebie. - Nie martw się skarbie. To nic takiego - pocałował czubek jego głowy i odprowadził do drzwi frontowych, po czym wrócił na górę żeby wyjaśnić całą sytuację Meghan.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Więc Harry - zaczął Liam, siadając naprzeciw niego.

Harry podniósł spojrzenie z telefonu, wchodząc z nim w kontakt wzrokowy. - Co?

\- Zayn powiedział mi, że się dzisiaj trochę zdenerwowałeś...

Harry wzruszył swoimi ramionami. - Po prostu byłem wkurwiony.

\- O co?

Wziął łyk swojej wody, powracając wzrokiem na telefon. - Wiesz o tym jak mówiłem ci o Louisie i Ashtonie.

\- Owszem - Liam skinął.

\- Cóż, Zayn wie o tym, pokazałem mu swój dowód i zamiast pokazania go Louisowi, siedzi nic nie robiąc podczas kiedy Louis zakochuje się w tym skurwielu. Mam dość siedzenia i pozwalania na to.

\- Dlaczego sam mu nie pokażesz? - zapytał, kradnąc frytkę z jego talerza.

\- Zayn nie chciał, żebym to zrobił, ale zaczynam myśleć, że po prostu powinienem to zrobić. Tak, byłoby lepiej gdyby dowiedział się od niego, ale nie chcę żeby się zaangażował w taki związek.

\- Zatem to zrób. Wyślij mu to video.. To video, dobrze pamiętam?

\- Tak, w sumie to on tylko całuje tą dziewczynę.. - przerwał, oglądając filmik.

Liam wyrwał mu telefon z dłoni i sam obejrzał video, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. - Byłbym całkiem wściekły, gdybym myślał, że jestem z kimś na poważnie i zobaczył to.

Harry zabrał z powrotem swój telefon. - Wyślę to.

\- Jeśli nie ty to ja to zrobię.

Wziął głęboki oddech, otwierając wiadomości z Louisem, gdzie wstawił video, kciukiem wahając się nad przyciskiem wysyłania. Wypuścił powietrze i kliknął wyślij, nagle czując mdłości.

\- Dobrze zrobiłeś.

Harry skinął do siebie. - Tak, tak myślę. Lepiej będę wracał do domu, nim moja mama zacznie wariować.

Dwójka chłopców podniosła się ze swoich miejsc, zostawiając pieniądze za jedzenie i przyzwoity napiwek, po czym opuścili Skinners i wrócili do domu.

**Louis' POV:**

Zaparkował pod barem kampusu, w którym znajdowała się spora ilość osób. Wyszedł z samochodu i wszedł do środka, znajdując wolną lożę, cierpliwie czekając na drugiego chłopaka.

Kilka minut minęło, a podeszła do niego kelnerka, spojrzał na nią, gdy postawiła przed nim drinka. - Oh, nie zamawiałem nic.

\- Wiem, to od chłopaka przy barze - uśmiechnęła się, pokazując na uroczego blondyna, który nonszalancko go obserwował.

Louis uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, przysuwając drink w jej stronę. - Podziękuj mu, ale czekam na kogoś.

\- Jesteś pewny? To zawsze darmowy drink.

\- To prawda, ale muszę prowadzić, więc dziękuję.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko. - Okej - i chwyciła napój z powrotem, podchodząc do baru i wyjaśniając sytuację blondynowi.

Louis siedział przez długą chwilę, nudząc się coraz to bardziej, westchnął spoglądając na drzwi, przez które zobaczył wchodzącego Ashtona. Pomachał dłonią, by zyskać jego uwagę.

\- Hej, przepraszam, że zajęło to tak długo. Próbowałem dzwonić.

\- Oh, telefon mi padł, ładuje się w samochodzie - wzruszył ramieniem.

\- Więc, co się stało?

Louis uśmiechnął się niewinnie. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Cóż, pokazujesz się w moich drzwiach w nocy środku tygodnia, wyglądając jakby zmarła twoja babcia.

Szatyn zmarszczył brwi na jego słowa. - Nie mogę przyjechać żeby cię zobaczyć?

\- Oczywiście, że możesz - zapewnił go Ashton. - chcę się tylko upewnić, że wszystko w porządku.

\- Mam się dobrze.

\- Na pewno?

Westchnął. - Jestem pokłócony z Zaynem. Jestem zły, że skłamał o twojej zdradzie.

\- Hej Ashton, to co zazwyczaj? - przeszkodziła kelnerka, uśmiechając się zalotnie.

Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Cześć Tracy, co słychać?

\- W porządku - zachichotała. - Chcesz coś do picia?

Ashton uśmiechnął się mile, lustrując ją od góry do dołu, po czym spojrzał na zdezorientowanego Louisa i spoważniał, przeczyszczając gardło. - Um, tylko wodę, proszę. Louis chcesz coś?

\- Nie, mam się dobrze - warknął oschle.

Kelnerka spojrzała na niego przelotnie. - Ash, ty i.. Louis, tak to było? - spytała, czekając na potwierdzenie, nim kontynuowała. - Jesteście razem?

\- Oh, um - Ashton zamarł, patrząc od Louisa do dziewczyny, potrząsając głową. - To nic poważnego.

Louis spojrzał szybko na niego, z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Kelnerka zauważając jego reakcję, przeprosiła i powróciła do baru.

\- Co? - zapytał nieświadomy.

\- Myślałem, że..

\- Louis, nigdy nie byliśmy oficjalnie razem.

\- Ale...

Ashton westchnął. - Nie wiem co powiedzieć, Louis. Jesteś naprawdę uroczy i tak dalej, ale.. Nie mogę się umawiać z licealistą.

Serce Louisa waliło w jego piersi. - Mówisz, że nie chcesz ze mną być?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie bawię się w związki, Louis, ja się spotykam. I wiedziałem, że nie będziesz z tym w porządku.

\- Okłamałeś mnie.

\- Nie do końca.. po prostu nie mówiłem wszystkiego.

\- To to samo, Ashton.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym tutaj - zaczął Ashton, próbując go uspokoić. - wróćmy do domu, dobra?

Louis siedział cicho, kipiąc ze złości.

\- Chodź skarbie. To nic wielkiego.

Spiorunował go wzrokiem, wstając i idąc w kierunku drzwi, Ashton owinął wokół niego ramię.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie - syknął, odsuwając się od jego dotyku.

_

\- Louis, zwolnij - wołał za nim, kiedy ten wchodził po schodach. - Zaczekaj - powiedział, blokując mu wejście do swojego pokoju.

\- Co? Trzymasz tu kolejne ze swoich 'spotkań'?

Ashton zaczął się jąkać.

\- Więc Zayn i Harry nie kłamali. Zdradziłeś mnie.

\- Technicznie, żeby kogoś zdradzić to musisz być w związku - wymamrotał.

\- Pieprz się Ashton - powiedział ze łzami w oczach, odwracając się, by zejść po schodach.

\- Czekaj! - wołał, chwytając go za ramiona.

\- Co? Już dość mnie upokorzyłeś, nie sądzisz?

\- To nie był mój zamiar.

\- Nie, ty po prostu chciałeś mnie zaliczyć.

Ashton wypuścił z siebie śmiech. - Tak nisko o mnie myślisz?

\- Właśnie sam mi to powiedziałeś, Ashton.

Starszy z nich westchnął. - To nie przebiega tak jak miałem nadzieję.

\- A jak chciałeś? Żebym był całkowicie z tym w porządku? Bym zignorował fakt, że tylko mnie wykorzystywałeś?

\- Louis proszę cię nie podnoś głosu, nie chcę robić sceny - szepnął, kiedy zobaczył jak kilku chłopaków wystawia głowy ze swoich pokoi.

\- Zrobię coś lepszego, wyjdę - syknął, idąc w kierunku schodów.

\- Gdzie zamierzasz pójść? - zawołał za nim.

\- Do domu.

\- Jest późno, nie powinieneś jechać o tej porze.

Louis zignorował go i poszedł do drzwi frontowych, Ashton parę kroków za nim.

\- Louis - westchnął, ręką sięgając do jego ramienia.

\- Czego?

\- Zostań. Proszę.

\- Dlaczego powinienem? - wyszeptał, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Bo chcę, żebyś został.

\- Nie masz nic do tego tak długo, jak będzie to bez zobowiązania.

Ashton westchnął znów. - Spójrz Louis, jesteś świetnym kolesiem. Okej? Tak jak powiedziałem, jesteś uroczy i jestem pewien, że byłbyś super chłopakiem. Ale ja.. Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć tak, żeby cię nie zranić.

\- Po prostu nie chcesz ze mną być w inny sposób niż fizycznie.

\- Dokładnie tak.

Louis skinął ostatni raz do chłopaka. - Do widzenia Ashton - odwrócił się i udał do samochodu.

Oparł głowę o zagłówek wzdychając, po czym sięgnął po telefon, który cały ten czas się ładował. Miał dwa nieodebrane połączenia oraz kilka wiadomości, więc odłączył urządzenie i zadzwonił do Zayna.

\- Halo? - odebrał chłopak.

\- Zayn, cześć.

\- Hej Lou.. Wszystko ok?

\- Nie do końca.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Przyjechałem na kampus.

\- Po co?

\- Zobaczyć Ashtona, byłem taki zły na ciebie za okłamanie mnie, chciałem odreagować i cóż, skończyłem w domu bractwa.

\- Okej, co się stało?

\- Um, okazuje się, że nie interesował się _mną_ tak, jak moim ciałem.

\- Oh Lou... Tak mi przykro. Czy ty um.. Jesteś w drodze do domu?

\- Tak, mogę dziś zostać u ciebie?

\- Perrie tu jest. Mogę jej powiedzieć żeby pojechała.

Przygryzł wargę. - Nie, jest dobrze. Po prostu um, zobaczymy się jutro, tak?

\- Tak, kocham cię Louis. Nie pozwól temu cię zasmucić, w porządku? I jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć.

\- Też cię kocham Z, i dziękuję - szepnął, rozłączając się i odpalając samochód.

**Harry's POV:**

Harry właśnie zasnął, po spędzeniu paru godzin na graniu z Niallem w Madden 2015 i wypaleniu kilku skrętów, żeby nie myśleć o fakcie, że Louis wciąż nie odpowiedział na jego wiadomość.

Odwrócił się na bok po usłyszeniu dzwonka do drzwi. - Kto do diabła używa dzwonka o trzeciej w nocy? - wymamrotał do siebie, wygrzebując się z łóżka i schodząc na dół.

\- Kto to? - spytał Bryan, stojąc w progu swojej sypialni.

Brunet wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, wracaj do spania.

Bryan wyszeptał zgodę, nim zamknął drzwi do pokoju.

Zszedł po schodach i udał się do drzwi, widząc w nich bardzo zasmuconego Louisa.

\- Louis - mruknął zaskoczony.

\- Cześć, przepraszam, że tak późno - szepnął, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Harry zlustrował go wzrokiem i widząc świeże łzy w oczach, odsunął się na bok, by go wpuścić, kiwając głową, żeby dać znać, że jest zaproszony. Szatyn uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, powoli wchodząc do środka.

Zamknął drzwi, ponownie na niego spoglądając. - Wszystko w porządku?

Louis pokręcił swoją głową, starając się nie rozpłakać, a chłopak widząc to, przyciągnął go do swojej nagiej piersi, przez co wydał z siebie szloch.

\- Przepraszam, że ci nie uwierzyłem - powiedział smutno.

Owinął ramiona wokół niego ciaśniej, bojąc się, że jeśli go puści, Louis tak po prostu się rozpadnie. - Nie obwiniam cię.

Przez moment stali w ciszy, Harry trzymając Louisa.

\- Chcesz tutaj zostać na noc?

Louis zatrzymał się na chwilę, myśląc nad tym, po czym skinął. - Nie chcę być sam.

Harry poprowadził ich do swojego pokoju i zaczął szukać pary spodni dresowych. - Masz, żebyś nie musiał spać w jeansach i um, masz też koszulkę - szepnął, podając mu szare dresy i koszulkę Ramones.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się Louis, przechodząc do łazienki.

Kiedy wszedł z powrotem do pokoju, Harry leżał w swoim łóżku, przewijając komórkę. - O której musisz wstać?

\- Cóż, moje poranne zajęcia zostały zawieszone i planowałem ominąć pierwszą i drugą lekcję. Więc, obojętnie - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czemu chciałeś to zrobić? - zapytał, jak Louis ułożył się wygodnie w jego łóżku.

\- Pojechałem na kampus.

\- Oh - odpowiedział od niechcenia.

\- Tak - westchnął cicho. - To było zanim wysłałeś mi to video - szybko poinformował.

Harry przytaknął, odkładając telefon na stolik nocny.

\- Dziękuję, tak w ogóle - przerwał, spoglądając na Loczka. - Za wysłanie mi go.

\- Zasługiwałeś na to żeby wiedzieć.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, kładąc się i tuląc do siebie.

\- Hej Louis? - odezwał się po chwili.

\- Hm?

\- Przepraszam.

Odwrócił się, patrząc na chłopaka.

\- Za co?

\- Za to, że byłem dla ciebie takim dupkiem. J-ja nie mam żadnego usprawiedliwienia dlaczego traktowałem cię w taki sposób i naprawdę mi przykro.

Louis posłał mu uśmiech. - Zayn mówił, że to dlatego że mnie lubisz - zaśmiał się cicho. - Powiedziałem mu, że jest głupi.

Harry roześmiał się na jego słowa.

\- Dzięki za przeprosiny - wyszczerzył się, po czym odwrócił i zasnął.

_

Harry obudził się z Louisem na swojej klatce piersiowej, cicho oddychającym. Uniósł prawą rękę i przeczesał palcami włosy chłopaka, nachylając się, złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego czole.

Kontynuował zabawę jego włosami, starając się go przy tym nie obudzić. Louis poruszył się, zakopując głowę w piersi Harry'ego, który cofnął swoją rękę, czekając, aż ten ponownie się ułoży, zanim otulił go ramionami i wrócił do spania.

Alarm Harry'ego zadzwonił około dziesiątej trzydzieści, otwierając powoli swoje oczy zobaczył Louisa wciąż w jego ramionach. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, chwytając telefon, by wyciszyć budzik.

\- Która godzina? - szepnął Louis.

Harry spojrzał w dół na niego, zabierając z niego ramiona. - Oh, dziesiąta trzydzieści.

Skinął. - Zerwijmy się dzisiaj razem ze wszystkich lekcji. Nie chce się stąd ruszać.

\- Mam trening - śmiał się Harry.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał wzruszenie ramion. - Twój tata jest trenerem.

\- Tak, jest.

\- A poza tym, nie będziesz mógł się we mnie gapić, jeśli będziesz na treningu - uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

Uśmiech Louisa się powiększył, gdy oparł ponownie podbródek na piersi starszego chłopaka. - Oczywiście.

\- Dobra, więc dzisiaj żadnego treningu.. Zniosę wściekłość mojego ojca przez następny tydzień.

\- Spędzenie ze mną całego dnia sprawi, że będzie to tego warte - zagwarantował mu Louis.

\- Oby to była prawda.

**Louis' POV:**

Leżeli w łóżku jeszcze przez trzydzieści minut w komfortowej ciszy, Harry ku niezadowoleniu Louisa był pierwszym, który wstał.

\- Zaraz wrócę - zapewnił go, wychodząc do łazienki.

Louis zmarszczył czoło, biorąc w dłonie telefon jak tylko Harry był poza zasięgiem wzroku.

Zayn Malik  
Dziś, 8:10

_Czemu nie ma cię w szkole?_

_Bro! Ominęła cię kartkówka!!!!!!_

_Żartowałem mieliśmy zastępstwo_

_Okej, lunch się zaczął i wciąż brak Louisa..._

_Wszystko ok? Pogadaj ze mną_

Wszystko w porządku!! Nie byłem w nastroju, by iść dzisiaj do szkoły. Zobaczymy się niedługo

_Chcesz żebym przyszedł do ciebie po szkole?_

Nie trzeba. Nie jestem pewien kiedy wrócę do domu.

 _Spoko, napisz jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował_  
Przeczytane, 11:30

\- Czy twój tata będzie naprawdę zły jeśli nie będzie cię na treningu? - spytał Louis, gdy Harry wyszedł z łazienki z ręcznikiem w pasie i mokrym włosami od prysznica.

\- Prawdopodobnie - wzruszył ramionami, wsuwając na siebie parę slipów i zrzucając ręcznik. - Ale kogo to obchodzi.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - To dobrze, teraz moja kolej na pokazanie ci bezsensownej głupoty z dzieciństwa - zażartował, wstając na nogi i idąc do łazienki Harry'ego.

Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze i westchnął, wystawiając głowę przez drzwi łazienkowe. - Hej um.. Gdzie są ręczniki?

Harry uśmiechnął się znad swojego telefonu. - Górna szafka pod umywalką.

\- Dzięki - obdarował go szerokim uśmiechem, wracając do łazienki i rozbierając się ze swoich ubrań.

Opuścił łazienkę dwadzieścia minut później, mając na sobie ciuchy z poprzedniego dnia.

\- Więc co Louis Tomlinson ma mi do pokazania? - dokuczał Harry.

\- Musimy być ostrożni, bo jeśli ktoś nas zobaczy możemy mieć kłopoty.

\- Czemu mielibyśmy je mieć?

\- Powinniśmy być w szkole.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, podnosząc z łóżka i udając w kierunku drzwi. - Nie martw się tak.

\- Będę robił co chcę - bronił się, wychodząc przez drzwi i schodząc po schodach, Harry za nim. - Powinniśmy coś zjeść czy jak?

\- Tak, na co masz ochotę?

\- Pizzę.

\- Mogę to załatwić - uśmiechnął się Harry, biorąc swoje kluczyki. - Ale lepiej weź sobie wodę i coś do przetrwania, czeka nas trochę drogi.

\- Przecież jest Pizza Hut, jakieś pięć minut stąd?

Harry pokręcił głową. - Zaufaj mi, to miejsce jest lepsze niż Pizza Hut.

_

\- Dobra Harry.. Minęły jakieś trzy godziny, umieram z głodu - narzekał Louis.

\- Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu, obiecuję.

\- Nie mogłeś znaleźć bliższej pizzeri?

Loczek wzruszył ramionami. - Tak, mogłem, ale nie jadłeś takiej pizzy.

\- Ale McKinney?

\- Obiecuję, że jest tego warte. No i poza tym, jesteśmy - powiedział, parkując pod budynkiem.

Louis spojrzał przez przednią szybę. - Uroczo. Mają pepperoni?

\- Mają, i będzie to najlepsza pepperoni jaką kiedykolwiek jadłeś.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo.

\- Pasztecik! - przywitała ich starsza kobieta z blond włosami.

\- Pani Grace, jak tam?

\- Świetnie - uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przytulając chłopaka. - Chcesz to co zwykle?

\- Um tak, byłoby super - uśmiechnął się.

\- Kim jest twój przyjaciel? - zapytała pani Grace, spoglądając na Louisa.

\- To Louis. Louis, to pani Grace, najlepsza przyjaciółka mojej mamy.

\- Miło mi Panią poznać - Louis uśmiechnął się, wyciągając dłoń.

Blondynka potrząsnęła głową i przyciągnęła go do uścisku. - Miło cię poznać, Louis. Zajmijcie miejsce, przyniosę wam napoje.

\- Pasztecik? - szydził Louis, gdy wślizgnęli się do okrągłej loży.

\- To z dzieciństwa - wymamrotał zażenowany.

Louis zachichotał. - To słodkie.

Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, pani Grace postawiła przed nimi dwie cole wraz z pizzą z zapiekanymi pomidorami i szpinakiem oraz pepperoni. - Co cię tu sprowadza Harry?

\- Mój przyjaciel, Louis, miał zachciankę na pizze, a jeśli chcesz ją zjeść to dlaczego nie w Cavalli?

\- Oh, przesadzasz. Muszę przyznać, że cieszę się iż zostawiłeś swojego blond przyjaciela w domu, bałam się, że pochłonie nasze wszystkie zapasy.

\- Taak, przepraszam za to - śmiał się.

\- Rozmawiamy o Niallu?

Harry skinął, biorąc łyk swojego napoju.

Grace uśmiechnęła się do obojga. - Mam nadzieję chłopcy, że będzie wam smakować i Louis, miło było cię poznać.

\- Ciebie również.

\- Pożegnajcie się jak będziecie wychodzić - ostrzegła, umieszczając dłoń na ramieniu bruneta.

\- Zrobimy to - uśmiechnął się, gdy odchodziła, następnie skupiając uwagę ponownie na Louisie. - Więc, mówiłeś, że byłeś głodny prawda?

\- Owszem. Skąd wiedziała co nam przynieść? - zapytał Louis, biorąc sobie kawałek pizzy na talerz.

\- Zawsze to zamawiam - wzruszył ramionami. - Chcesz coś innego?

\- Nie, jest doskonale - uśmiechnął się, po czym wziął pierwszy gryz. - O w cholerę, nie żartowałeś, to jest pyszne.   
Harry wyszczerzył się do niego, biorąc gryz swojej. - Cieszę się, że ci smakuje.

\- Jak często tu przychodzisz? - spytał po chwili ciszy.

\- Staramy się tutaj wstąpić, kiedy jesteśmy w Dallas, moi rodzice często tu bywają.. Dlatego imprezy zazwyczaj są u mnie. Czasem się z nimi zabieram.

Louis skinął. - Jak długo wasze rodziny się znają?

\- Kiedyś mieszkali w Jefferson, mój tata i Jimmy, mąż Grace, byli razem w drużynie futbolowej, a mama z Grace dzieliły pokój na obozie cheerleaderek, rodzice zapoznali ich ze sobą i są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od hm, zawsze.

\- Uroczo.

Loczek wzruszył ramionami. - Tak myślę.. Ich syn jest trochę irytujący, _naprawdę_ uwielbia anime.

\- Co w tym złego? - zapytał Louis, przechylając głowę.

\- Nie oceniam. Po prostu to dla mnie trochę dziwaczne, ale jeśli to go uszczęśliwia to nic mi do tego.

\- Jednak nie jesteś takim dupkiem na jakiego się wydajesz.

Parsknął śmiechem. - Nie wiedziałem, że sprawiam takie wrażenie.

\- Harry, żartujesz prawda? Idziesz przez korytarze tej szkoły z taką ilością pewności siebie, że to okropne, wszyscy się ciebie boją. Używasz ludzi, aby dostać to czego chcesz, śmiejesz się z tylu osób, a ja przez wszystkie te lata byłem jednym z nich i oto jesteśmy, olewając szkołę w pizzeri przyjaciela twojej rodziny, a ty właściwie jesteś przyzwoitym, można nawet powiedzieć, że uprzejmym człowiekiem i... To miłe.

_

\- Dobra, zabrałeś mnie do wyjątkowego dla ciebie miejsca, nadeszła moja kolej.. Daj mi kluczyki - uśmiechnął się Louis, wyciągając swoją dłoń.

\- Nie, nie będziesz prowadził mojego samochodu - pokręcił głową, chowając przed nim swoje klucze.

Louis oparł rękę na biodrze. - Poważnie Styles, to terenówka.

\- Moja terenówka, jest moim dzieckiem.

Młodszy z nich wywrócił swoimi oczami. - W porządku, psujesz zabawę.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wdrapując się do samochodu.

\- Dobra, gdzie mam jechać?

\- Tutaj skręcisz w prawo - uśmiechnął się Louis pokazując kierunek.

\- Gdzie ty mnie zabierasz? - spytał, włączając kierunkowskaz.

\- Zobaczysz... Skręć w lewo.

\- W porządku, ale jeśli się zgubimy albo rozbijemy i będą potrzebowali naszej lokalizacji, jesteśmy skończeni.

\- Po prostu powiem im, że..

\- Okej, ale w tym scenariuszu nie możesz podać miejsca.

\- Co mnie od tego powstrzymuje?

\- Nie wiem.. Po prostu nie lubię nie wiedzieć dokąd zmierzam.

Louis zachichotał. - Nie martw się, jesteśmy.. Zaparkuj tutaj.

Harry zrobił to co mu powiedziano i rozpiął swoje pasy bezpieczeństwa. - Roughton Galleries?

\- Taak, chodź - uśmiechnął się, wychodząc z samochodu i czekając na Harry'ego.

\- Idź pierwszy - wyszczerzył się, czekając aż Louis zacznie prowadzić.

\- Witaj Louis, długo cię nie było - przywitała starsza pani w czerwonych włosach, od razu, gdy weszli.

\- Tak, szkoła była szalona. Oh, pani Miller, to Harry.

\- Dzień dobry Harry, pierwszy raz tutaj?

\- Tak, proszę panią.

\- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba, dobrze cię widzieć Louis - uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, zostawiając ich samych.

Louis odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, następnie wchodząc w głąb galerii.

\- Więc lubisz sztukę? - Harry spytał, gdy przechadzali się przez pierwsze pomieszczenie.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał wzruszenie ramionami. - To nie tak, że lubię.. Ciężko to wyjaśnić, mój tata był fotografem, wciąż jest, jego zdjęcia czasami były tutaj wystawiane, kiedy byłem młodszy. Sporo mnie tu zabierał.. To było poniekąd takim naszym miejscem.

\- Co u niego?

\- Od czasu do czasu dzwoni.. Rozmawiamy o pogodzie, okazjonalnie o szkole, a wszystko inne po staremu - odrzekł, patrząc na jeden z obrazów.

Harry wsunął ręce do kieszeni, wpatrując się w ten sam obraz. - Ten jest interesujący.

\- Jest do dupy - odparował.

Brunet zaśmiał się na to. - Jak elokwentnie.

\- To ja - uśmiechnął się. - Chodź, jest coś co chciałbym ci pokazać.

Spojrzał na Louisa i przeszedł z nim przez kilka wystaw, póki nie dotarli do pomieszczenia przypominającego magazyn. - Zatem czemu to miejsce jest takie wyjątkowe? - spytał wymijając go, odwrócił się, gdy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, widząc jak Louis robi mu zdjęcie. - Co robisz?

\- Spójrz - uśmiechnął się, pokazując na białą ścianę przed nimi.

Odwrócił się z powrotem, widząc rozpostarty po całej ścianie kolaż utworzony ze zdjęć, to zrobione przez Louisa pojawiło się na moment, po czym rozmyło się w zdjęcie kogoś innego.

\- To jedyne pomieszczenie w którym można zrobić zdjęcie.. Nazywają to obserwowaniem sztuki poprzez sztukę, świetne prawda? - uśmiechnął się szeroko, robiąc kolejne.

Harry przeniósł wzrok jeszcze raz na ścianę, a potem na Louisa, zabierając od niego aparat i robiąc samemu kilka zdjęć. - To naprawdę super - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wykonując bliskie ujęcie drugiego chłopaka, następnie spoglądając na ścianę. - Można zatrzymać zrobione przez siebie zdjęcia?

Louis kiwnął w potwierdzeniu. - Tak, jest pokój gdzie możemy je odebrać.

\- Dobrze - uśmiechnął się znowu, robiąc mu następne zdjęcie.

Zwiedzili resztę galerii, odbierając niektóre ze zrobionych przez siebie zdjęć przed powrotem do terenówki Harry'ego.

\- Chcesz skoczyć na lody? - zapytał Harry, otwierając drzwi swojego samochodu.

\- Zależy, jaki znajomy rodziny jest właścicielem?

Harry roześmiał się. - Nikt kogo bym znał.

\- Zatem prowadź.

Około dziesięć minut później zaparkowali pod lodziarnią Pokey O's, Louis decydując się na ciasteczkowe lody w kubeczku, Harry natomiast wybierając podwójne z masą krówkową w stożku.

\- Powiedz mi Harry, jak ktoś, kto ma tyle znajomości może być nie tylko tak blisko zawalenia semestru po pierwszym miesiącu szkoły, ale i musi szukać korepetytora? - zapytał Louis zajmując miejsce na jednym z metalowych krzeseł na zewnątrz.

\- Wierz lub nie, nauczycieli nie obchodzi kim jesteś.

\- Niektórych tak - odparł Louis, pochłaniając swoje lody.

\- Na pewno nie pani Arnold.. Głupia cipa.

\- Kocham panią Arnold.

\- I jestem pewien, że ona kocha ciebie, każdy nauczyciel uwielbia dobrych uczniów - dokucza.

Louis uśmiecha się do niego ironicznie. - Cokolwiek. Hej, jutro twój drugi mecz w tym sezonie, denerwujesz się?

\- Nah, to tylko Elizjum. Możemy ich pokonać z drugiej pozycji.

\- To dopiero tupet.

\- Pewność siebie - poprawił.

\- Jeśli to jest tym w co chcesz wierzyć, pozwolę ci na to.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy, jedząc swoje lody.

\- Mało o tobie wiem, wiesz? - zaczął Harry, wgryzając się w swój stożek.

\- Nie jest tego zbyt wiele.

\- Wątpię w to.

\- Okej, więc co chcesz żebym ci powiedział?

\- Masz młodszą siostrę, prawda? Gdzie ona jest?

\- Mieszka z moją babcią w Nowym Jorku.

\- Dlaczego? Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, że pytam.

\- Otóż kiedy miała cztery lata dużo się działo w domu i mama stwierdziła, że będzie najlepiej jeśli nie będzie otoczona takim środowiskiem, bo w ten sposób nic jej nie grozi, babcia - mama mojego taty - zaoferowała, że weźmie ją do siebie. Do czasu aż wszystko się uspokoiło Lottie miała siedem lat i nie chciała wracać i mama zgodziła się, by została. Od czasu do czasu nas odwiedza albo my jedziemy do niej.

\- Czemu ty nie pojechałeś?

\- Nie chciałem zostawiać mamy.

\- Co z twoim tatą? Wiesz, jest sporo plotek, nie wierze w żadne z nich, bo większość rzeczy rozsiewanych w naszym mieście jest nieprawdziwa - wybełkotał, uciszając się, gdy zobaczył twarz szatyna. - Nie musisz mówić jeśli nie chcesz.

Louis pokręcił na to swoją głową. - Nie, to w porządku, to się stało tak dawno, że ruszyłem już dalej. To znaczy, to wciąż boli, ale.. Um, więc kiedy miałem jakieś sześć lat rodzice zaczęli się kłócić.. Całkiem sporo. Ojciec pił, pił _naprawdę_ dużo i czasami bił moją mamę, a potem kupował prezenty albo gotował obiad i wszystko było w porządku przez jakiś czas. Później znów działo się to samo. W końcu powiedziała mu, że musi sięgnąć po pomoc albo nie będzie mógł nas więcej widywać. Więc poszedł na odwyk, ale to nie trwało długo.. jego trzeźwość, może rok. Wtedy Lottie została wysłana do babci. Miałem w tym czasie dziewięć lat i nie do końca wiedziałem co się dzieje, ale byłem wystarczająco inteligentny żeby połączyć ze sobą kilka rzeczy. Potem nas zostawił, dzwoni, w czasie świąt wysyła prezenty, ale to na tyle. To prawdopodobnie głupie, ale galeria jest jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymuje od uważania mojego ojca za kompletnego dupka.

Harry był w szoku, nie miał pojęcia, że chłopak w tak młodym wieku tyle przeszedł i bolało go za to serce.

Louis spojrzał na niego po chwili ciszy. - Przepraszam, zazwyczaj nie zrzucam tego na ludzi.

\- Hej to w porządku... Trzymasz się? Czy um..

\- Czy wciąż mi przez to smutno?

\- Taa.

\- Czasami. Ale ciężko jest tęsknić za czymś co ledwo pamiętasz.

\- Rozumiem, twoja mama-

\- Robi się późno, powinniśmy wracać - przerwał mu, podnosząc się z miejsca.   
\- Tak, okej - przytaknął, wracając do samochodu.

Byli w połowie drogi powrotnej do Jefferson zanim któryś z nich się odezwał, Harry wystukiwał rytm o kierownicę.

\- Przepraszam - odezwał się.

\- Za co?

\- Za naciskanie. Zadawanie tych wszystkich pytań, nie powinienem.

\- To w porządku, Harry. Po prostu byłeś ciekawy.. To się zdarza.

Harry odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, umieszczając dłoń na jego kolanie. Louis spojrzał na nią, palcem wskazującym dotykając delikatnie ręki Harry'ego, który szybko złapał jego mniejszą w swoją.

Dotarli pod dom Harry'ego około dziesiątej. Brunet wyłączył samochód, wyjmując kluczyki ze stacyjki i wychodząc na zewnątrz, Louis za nim.

\- Dobrze, um, zgaduję, że zobaczymy się jutro w szkole?

\- Tak, zobaczymy się jutro - wyparował z uśmiechem.

\- Możemy, uh, miałbyś dla mnie czas na korepetycje w czasie lunchu?

\- Będę musiał przenieść kilka spraw, ale tak.

\- Dobrze, super. Zatem zobaczymy się wtedy - bełkotał.

\- Zobaczymy się wtedy - uśmiechnął się ostatni raz, po czym poszedł do swojego samochodu.

_

\- Mamo? - zawołał jak tylko wszedł do domu.

\- Louis? - spytała Jay, pokazując się na korytarzu.

\- Cześć mamuś! - przywitał się Louis, przytulając swoją mamę.

\- Hej skarbie! Gdzie byłeś?

\- Oh, pojechałem do Dallas.

\- Po co?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Miałem jeden z tych dni, wiesz?

\- Poszedłeś do galerii.

\- Taa.

\- Wszystko w porządku już?

\- Tak, mam się dobrze. Jak babcia?

\- Dobrze. Będę musiała do niej wrócić za kilka dni, ale jak na razie wszystko w porządku.

\- To dobrze.

\- Przesłała ci coś - powiedziała Jay, prowadząc ich do kuchni.

\- Brownies - rozjaśnił się, widząc talerz świeżych brownies i kopertę. - Dla kogo ta koperta?

\- Dla ciebie. Mówiłam jej o wszystkim co osiągnąłeś w tym roku, była taka dumna. Powiedziała, że to na twoją podróż do Londynu.

Przechylił głowę w bok, otwierając kopertę z której wypadł czek na 5000 dolarów. - Cholera jasna, skąd babcia wzięła tyle pieniędzy?

\- Najwyraźniej twój dziadek miał zaoszczędzoną sporą ich sumę, a ona odłożyła je dla ciebie i Lottie. To tylko mała ich część.

\- Wow, przypomnij żebym jutro do niej zadzwonił.

\- Jasna sprawa. Idziesz już do łóżka?

\- Tak, to był długi dzień. Jutro zjemy obiad i nadrobimy czas, w porządku?

\- Co z meczem? Nie chcesz pójść tam dla Zayna?

Louis przytulił swoją mamę. - Poradzi sobie beze mnie. Kocham cię, dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Gdzie byłeś? - spytał Bryan od razu po jego wejściu do domu.

\- Miałem parę spraw, którymi musiałem się zająć.

\- Ominąłeś trening. Nigdy ich nie omijasz.

\- Przepraszam tato, ale miałem ważniejsze rzeczy niż futbol - odparował odrobinę wzburzony.

\- Niby jakie?

\- Przyjaciel mnie potrzebował.

\- Jaki przyjaciel? Wszyscy twoi znajomi byli w szkole. Niall nawet nie wiedział gdzie jesteś.

\- Czemu rozmawiasz z moimi znajomymi? - powiedział defensywnie.

\- Mam prawo wiedzieć gdzie jest mój syn.

\- Chłopcy, dlaczego krzyczycie? - domagała się Anne, schodząc po schodach.

\- Zechcesz jej powiedzieć? - spytał Bryan, patrząc na Harry'ego.

\- Tata się wściekł bo nie było mnie na treningu.

\- Czemu cię nie było? - zapytała spokojnie, wyjmując szklankę z szafki.   
\- Miałem coś do zrobienia.

\- Nie ma potrzeby posiadania takiej postawy, Harry.

\- Przepraszam mamo. Po prostu byłem zajęty, a to tylko jeden trening. Nie widzę w czym problem.

\- Problem w tym że nigdy nie ominąłeś żadnego dnia treningu - rzekł Bryan podnosząc ton głosu.

\- Bryan proszę - wtrąciła Anne. - Słuchaj Harry, ominąłeś trening bez poinformowania o tym nikogo i to nie w porządku, ale po prostu nie pozwól, by to się powtórzyło. Jest już późno, więc idź na górę i przygotuj się do łóżka.

\- Dobrze, mamo - wymamrotał, biorąc butelkę wody z lodówki i udając się na górę.

Tomlinson  
Dziś, 22:38

Dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłem.

_Ja też. Dziękuję za nie bycie dupkiem.. Przez raz._

Loczek uśmiechnął się pod nosem, chichocząc.

Czasem jestem przyzwoitym człowiekiem.

_(: Dobranoc, H._

Dobrej nocy, Louis.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziś będą jeszcze dwa rozdziały! Miłego czytania :) x

**Harry's POV:**

Przysunął fajkę do ust, kciukiem lekko przytrzymując małą dziurę, w czasie gdy drugą ręką pracował, by zapalić zioło z miseczki. Zaciągnął się powoli unosząc swój palec i odsuwając fajkę od ust, wstrzymując dym, po czym podał ją wraz z zapalniczką Niallowi.

\- Hej - zaczął, wypuszczając wolno dym. - zauważyłeś kiedyś jak bardzo gówniana jest telewizja? Dosłownie, to wygląda jakby ktoś sfilmował sztukę i postanowił zrobić z tego show telewizyjne.

Niall zmarszczył nos, trzymając się za brzuch jednocześnie wybuchł śmiechem. - Co do kurwy, stary.

\- Mówię poważnie, spójrz.. Możesz _zobaczyć_ miejsce nagrywania. Czemu ludzie uważają to za rozrywkę?

Blondyn podał mu fajkę, wzrok skupiając na ekranie telewizji. - Nie widzę tego, zamiast tego widzę gorącą laskę, która ma zamiar się rozebrać i to mi się podoba.

\- Jesteś taką świnią - powiedział Harry, potrząsając głową i ponownie się zaciągając. - Co przypomina mi o... - przerwał na moment, wypuszczając przytrzymywany przez siebie dym. - Gdzie twoja dziewczyna? Nie mówiła, że razem z Alyssą przychodzą?

\- Ta, prawie są na miejscu... Ej, nie próbujesz bzyknąć Alyssy, prawda? Bo wydaje mi się, że razem z Liamem są już oficjalnie razem.

\- Co ty, nie, nie interesuje mnie w   
taki sposób.

Niall pokiwał głową, spoglądając w dół na swój telefon. - Cholera, to mój tata.

Loczek zachichotał na to. - Nie odbieraj!

\- Muszę! - stresował się Niall, powracając wzrokiem ponownie na Harry'ego i jeszcze raz wybuchając śmiechem.

\- Czemu? Wie że tu jesteś, co może być takie ważne... Jest sobotni wieczór.

\- Tak, jest sobotni wieczór... Dlaczego nie mamy imprezy?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Mieliśmy wczorajszej nocy.

\- _No i?_ Zeszłego lata myślę, że przeżyliśmy osiem dni bez imprezowania i to tylko dlatego, że byliśmy wtedy na rodzinnych wakacjach, a nawet wtedy nie byliśmy trzeźwi.

\- Nie do końca jesteśmy obrazami trzeźwości w tej chwili.

Niall wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, znów się zaciągając.

\- Hej Niall, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twój tata nadal dzwoni, racja?

\- Cholera! - panikował, krztusząc się dymem i podnosząc swój telefon, przesuwając palcem po ekranie. - Tak? - odchrząknął.

Zabrał fajkę z jego kolan, wstając, by wyrzucić wypalone zioło i ponownie ją wypełnić. Poszedł do łazienki odkładając ją do umywalki, a następnie wygrzebał komórkę z tylnej kieszeni i przeczesywał przez kontakty, lądując na numerze Louisa.

\- Halo?

\- Louis? - zaszczebiotał.

\- Tak, co się dzieje? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Taak, wszystko dobrze.

\- Czemu dzwonisz?

Przerwał na moment, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Cieszę się, że zadzwoniłeś.

Wywołał tym u Harry'ego uśmiech. - Tak?

\- Jasne. Co robisz?

\- Tak siedzę. Powinieneś do nas dołączyć.

\- Nas?

\- Tak.. Ja, Liam, Alyssa, Mads i um.. Niall - powiedział niepewnie.

\- Ja, um, nie wiem, Harry.

\- Daj spokój. Będzie zabawnie. Możesz przeprowadzić Zayna, jeśli chcesz. Dawno cię nie widziałem.

Louis zachichotał cicho. - Widziałeś mnie zeszłej nocy.. na zwycięskiej imprezie, pamiętasz?

\- Czyli tak jak powiedziałem, więc przyjdziesz?

Drugi chłopak westchnął. - Zayn może przyjść?

\- Tak.

\- Okej.. U ciebie?

\- Uh-huh - wyszczerzył zęby.

\- W porządku. Do zobaczenia.

Uśmiech Harry'ego powiększył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy się pożegnał i umieścił do miseczki więcej zioła.

\- Siemka Harry - przywitała Mads po jego powrocie.

\- Co tam kurczak mały?

\- Tylko znowu nie to.. Myślałam, że przez to przeszliśmy - jęknęła, zakrywając się.

Harry wydał z siebie chichot. - Nigdy nie przejdę przez to przezwisko.

\- Miałam pięć lat i nie miałam nic do gadania jeśli chodzi o kostium. Zostaw to!

Potrząsnął na to głową i zapalił miskę. - To było zabawne wtedy - przerwał, wciągając dym w usta. - I jest zabawne teraz - naśmiewał się, powoli wypuszczając dym z powrotem.

\- Gnojek z ciebie, daj mi to - zripostowała, zabierając mu fajkę.

\- Mamy alkohol? - spytał Niall po powrocie z podwórka.

\- Yup - skinął Harry, podchodząc do baru. - Piwo, rum, wódka, tequila, gin, wino?

\- Masz szkocką?

\- Jest!

\- Doskonale - westchnął, chwytając szklankę i wrzucając do niej kostki lodu. - Nalej mi - poprosił, umieszczając szkło przed Harrym.

\- Co powiedział twój tata?

\- Jakieś gówno o pójściu z mamą na terapię dla par czy coś, nie wiem. Mam już dość. Jeśli są _tacy_ nieszczęśliwi powinni to po prostu zakończyć, jestem zmęczony tą całą dziecinnością.

Harry potakiwał na jego słowa, wypełniając szklankę po brzegi, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Kto to? - spytał Liam, biorąc piwo dla siebie oraz puszkę Strawberity dla Alyssy.

\- Oh, wydaje mi się, że to Zayn i um.. Louis.

\- Louis? - spytał zaciekawiony Niall, pociągając łyk swojego napoju.

\- Tak, to w porządku?

\- Tak długo jak jest tu też Zayn i ma ze sobą zioło, nie mogłoby to obchodzić mnie mniej - uśmiechnął się ironicznie, umieszczając dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, nim poszedł zająć miejsce obok Mads.

Pokręcił głową do siebie, po czym wszedł po schodkach wpuścić Zayna i Louisa.

\- Zayn! - rozpromienił się Niall, gdy zobaczył chłopaka.

\- Jak bardzo zjarany jest? - Zayn zapytał siadając obok Liama.

\- Dopiero przyszedłem - wzruszył ramionami.

_

\- Heej, chcesz coś do picia? - spytał Harry, podchodząc do stojącego przy barze Louisa.

\- Zależy co masz? - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, opierając o blat, a Harry okrążył bar, by wejść za niego.

\- Mamy wszystko.

\- _Wszystko?_ Nawet tequile ley?*

Harry spanikował lekko. - Ja.. Ja nie wiem. Mogę sprawdzić.

\- Harry, żartuję. Wezmę piwo - chichotał.

Loczek uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało na swoją gafę. - Zimne czy ciepłe?

\- Zimne, proszę.

\- W porządku - zaczął Harry, otwierając drzwi lodówki. - Mamy klasyki: Miller, Budweiser, Corona, Blue Moon i kilka ulubieńców: Yellow Rose, Colour Five, Legion i Peach Sour.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego. - Wybierz mi.

\- Pecan Harvest Ale - skinął do siebie, chwytając butelkę z lodówki i otwierając ją.

Przyjął butelkę, pociągając z niej łyk. - To jak placek z orzechami w butelce.

\- To dobrze?

Pokiwał głową, nim odpowiedział. - Jeśli lubisz placek z orzechami.

Harry przerwał to co robił, zastanawiając się czy to oznaczało, że Louisowi smakowało.

\- Uwielbiam placek orzechowy, więc dziękuję.

Uśmiechnął się z ulgą. - Co robisz jutro?

\- Zależy.

\- Od czego?

\- Czy próbujesz mnie gdzieś wyciągnąć - uśmiechnął się złośliwie, biorąc kolejny łyk.

Roześmiał się nieśmiało. - Być może przebiegło mi przez myśl, żeby może spytać cię czy chciałbyś się spotkać czy coś.

Louis skinął, uśmiech na jego twarzy, próbując się nie śmiać na jego bełkotanie.

\- Więc czy.. Chcesz się spotkać?

\- Tak.

\- Okej, super. Świetnie, ja um.. Tak.

\- Chłopaki chodźcie, będziemy grali w prawdopodobieństwa - wołał Niall ze swojego miejsca na kanapie.

\- Co to jest? - szepnął Louis.

\- Generalnie chodzi o to, że ktoś mówi coś jak prawdopodobieństwo posiadania jednonocnej przygody i pijesz za każdy palec, który został na ciebie wskazany.

Przytaknął powoli. - Okej.

\- To zabawne, obiecuję.

Westchnął, idąc za Harrym by dołączyć do pozostałych.

\- Ok Liam, ty pierwszy - poinstruował Niall, gdy Harry i Louis zajęli miejsca.

\- Prawdopodobieństwo choroby wenerycznej - powiedział Liam, wskazując na Harry'ego.

\- Ej, nie mam żadnej choroby! - bronił się, kiedy każdy poza Louisem pokazał na niego.

\- To nie ma znaczenia.. Pięć shotów - śmiał się Niall.

Wywrócił oczami, pochłaniając ze stołu pięć shotów wódki. - Dobra, prawdopodobieństwo odlotu na imprezie.

\- Oh dajcie spokój.. To był tylko jeden raz - jęknął Liam.

\- Bro, dwa razy i to zawsze kiedy pijesz gin - dokuczał Zayn.

\- No dobra, ale to było jakieś dwa lata temu więc czy możemy ruszyć dalej?

\- Hej, tak długo jak Harry nazywa mnie kurczakiem małym nigdy nie zapomnimy o tym, jak nie tylko jeden, ale dwa razy odleciałeś na imprezie - odezwała się Mads.

Liam przewrócił na nią oczami i wypił wszystkie shoty.

\- Prawdopodobieństwo wygłoszenia mowy na zakończeniu** - powiedział Zayn, a wszyscy wskazali palcem na Louisa.

\- Więc teraz jestem karany za bycie inteligentnym - wymamrotał, przechylając w tył sześć shotów.

\- Hej Zayn, masz zioło prawda? - spytał Niall po zakończeniu gry.

\- Czemu pytasz _mnie?_ \- odparował defensywnie.

Niall rozejrzał się dookoła, zażenowany. - No b-bo ty... jesteś dilerem. Po prostu myślałem, że.. że może-

\- Myślałeś, że odkąd handluje zawsze mam je ze sobą?

\- To znaczy, tak? - powiedział cicho, spoglądając w górę.

Zayn wyszczerzył zęby w odpowiedzi. - Jaja sobie z ciebie robię, Niall. Zawsze mam ze sobą trawkę - zaśmiał się, chwytając swój plecak i wyjmując z nich kilka małych pudełeczek. - Dobra, wybieraj.

\- Które to miałeś wczoraj.. Lokalne coś tam.

\- Jest po prostu Lokalne, ale wydaje mi się, że wczoraj miałem Lokalną Fantazję.

\- Tak to było to! Masz tego więcej? - zapytał podekscytowany.

\- Nie wiem czy mam to przy sobie, ale mogę sprawdzić - powiedział Zayn, przeszukując swoje produkty. - Um.. Wygląda na to, że wystarczy na jedną przyzwoitą miseczkę albo skąpego skręta.

\- Harry gdzie twoja fajka?

Kręcił głową rozglądając się za fajką i zauważając ją na bocznym stoliku, pochylił się przez Louisa, chwytając za nią i wręczając Niallowi. - Trzymaj.

\- Dzięki stary, chcesz zajarać?

\- Nadal jestem zjarany po wcześniej.

\- No i? - zapytał, jakby miał powiedzieć coś więcej.

\- No i, daj mi to.

\- Okej, tak lepiej - skinął Niall, wypełniając miskę, podczas gdy Zayn skręcał kilka jointów.

\- Ja um, ja zapalę - ogłosił Louis, przez co wszyscy na niego spojrzeli.

\- Jesteś pewien? - upewnił się Zayn, zwijając więcej trawki.

\- Tak - pokiwał.

\- Niall pozwolisz Louisowi, kiedy ja będę go skręcał?

Niall niepewnie wręczył fajkę Louisowi, który był całkowicie zagubiony co robić.

\- Przykładasz tutaj swój kciuk - szepnął Harry, wskazując na małą dziurę. - I kiedy się zapala, zaciągasz się a im dłużej trzymasz, tym daje większego kopa.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się Louis.

\- Harry, co masz do jedzenia? - spytał Niall po wypaleniu skręta.

\- Skarbie. Zayn i Liam właśnie pojechali po pizze - powiedziała Mads, przekładając nogi przez uda chłopaka.   
Blondyn westchnął. - Wiem, ale chcę Doritos.

\- Moja mama dziś rano _zrobiła_ zakupy, więc kuchnia jest pełna.

\- Kupiła Doritos?

\- Prawdopodobnie - wzruszył ramionami. - Znasz ją, kupuje wszystko co jest tylko możliwe. Oh i zdobyła ten specjalny dip serowy ze Skinners.

\- To nic jeśli nie ma ostrych Doritos.

\- Masz rację.

\- Zatem chodźmy sprawdzić - błagał Niall, odkładając delikatnie nogi Mads na kanapę, jednocześnie wstając i wchodząc po schodkach.

Harry westchnął podnosząc się z kanapy, dyskretnie łapiąc dłoń Louisa, mówiąc mu w ten sposób, by poszedł z nim.

\- Tak kurwa. Są Doritos! - zawiwatował Niall.

\- Nie gadaj! A serowe cheetosy? - sapnął.

Chłopak uciszył się, przeglądając półki w spiżarni. - Są i serowe cheetosy!

\- Rzuć mi je. Louis chcesz coś?

\- Oh.. Mam się dobrze.

\- Jesteś pewny Tommo? - zapytał Niall rozpracowując dip serowy.

\- Co masz?

\- Mają wszystko - wydukał, wskakując na blat znajdujący się pod kuchenką mikrofalową, opierając się o szafki za swoją głową.

\- Chodź, przejrzymy spiżarkę - powiedział Harry zaciągając go do małego pomieszczenia.

\- Cholera, nie żartowałeś, kiedy mówiłeś, że twoja mama kupiła wszystko.. jak to jest, że nie ważysz 200 kilo?

Zaśmiał się, chwytając za zwijane żelki. - Pomaga to, jak mój tata naciska na ćwiczenia.. I będąc szczerym, nie mam nic przeciwko, pomaga to też utrzymać mój zabójczy kaloryfer (Harry plsXDD dop.tł) - uśmiechnął się z ironią podnosząc koszulkę.

Louis przewrócił na niego oczami, starając się ukryć swój uśmiech. - Daj ją w dół.. Boże jesteś takim frajerem.

\- Kochasz to - śmiał się, łapiąc go za biodra.

\- Co robisz? - spytał z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Przyciągnął szatyna do siebie bliżej. - O ile się zakładasz, że Niall odleciał tam na blacie?

\- O wszystkie pieniądze w mojej tylnej kieszeni.

Przygryzł wargę, oboje byli teraz do siebie przyciśnięci. - A ile tam masz?

Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Ty mi powiedz.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przemieszczając prawą dłoń z talii Louisa do jego kieszeni, wsuwając ją do środka. - Nic tu nie ma.

\- Nie, ale miałeś szansę złapać mój tyłek - wyszeptał, nachylając się i zostawiając na ustach Harry'ego mały pocałunek.

\- Co to było? - oddał szept z małym uśmiechem.

\- Wydawało się jak pocałunek.

\- Harry! - krzyknął Niall, powodując, że się od siebie odsunęli.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie spał. Czy to znaczy, że wygrałem? - zażartował Louis, biorąc ze sobą opakowanie ciasteczek i wracając z nimi do kuchni.

\- Macie wszystko? - zapytał Niall, gdy tylko pojawił się Harry.

\- Yup, wracajmy na dół.. Czekaj, Mads i Alyssa coś chciały?

\- Mads będzie się dzielić ze mną, a Alyssa nie jest moją dziewczyną więc nie martwię się o to - odpowiedział, gdy w trójkę udali się do piwnicy.

\- Mamy pizze! - krzyczał Liam, kiedy zszedł na dół niosąc cztery kartony pizzy, z Zaynem podążającym za sobą.

\- A wy już się obżarliście - zauważył Zayn, widząc ilość jedzenia na stoliku do kawy.

\- Zamknij się i daj mi jeden karton - burknął Niall wyciągając ramię.

Liam przewrócił oczami i wręczył mu jedno pudełko, resztę odkładając na stół.

\- Obejrzyjmy coś - zaproponowała Mads, zwijając się przy boku Nialla.

\- Tak, co mamy? - wtrąciła Alyssa.

\- Wszystkie filmy są tutaj - powiedział Harry wskazując w stronę biblioteczki. - Albo mamy też Netflix.

\- Nie, ich filmy są do dupy - jęknął Niall, wstając żeby przejrzeć filmy. - Bro, maraton... Naznaczony, dwie części, zróbmy to.

\- Może nie wszyscy chcą oglądać straszny film, skarbie - odezwała się Mads.

\- Oh daj spokój, straszne filmy są zabawne.

\- Włącz to - nakazał Harry, układając się na kanapie obok Louisa. - Lubisz horrory? - szepnął do niego.

\- Nie do końca - odpowiedział, gdy zgasły światła.

Brunet spojrzał na niego po rozpoczęciu filmu. - Ochronię cię.

Louis uśmiechnął się nieśmiało w odpowiedzi, zwijając w kulkę.

\- Zimno ci?

\- Trochę - wzruszył ramionami.

Pochylił się do przodu, wyjmując koc z kosza znajdującego się między dwoma kanapami, narzucając go na chłopaka. - Trzymaj.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się, wygodnie układając w swoim miejscu.

Trzydzieści minut po rozpoczęciu filmu Louis zdołał przykleić się do boku Harry'ego, podskakując lekko kiedy z głośników wydobył się pierwszy głośny dźwięk.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - spytał Harry, patrząc w dół na niego.

\- Nie - wymamrotał potrząsając swoją głową.

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, kładąc dłoń na jego udzie.

\- O boże! - sapnął Louis, wtulając się w Harry'ego, kiedy jakiś głos wykrzyknął z elektronicznej niani.

\- Jest okej - zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Już koniec? - wyszeptał, patrząc przez palce.

\- Taak, nikogo tutaj nie ma.

\- Dobrze - westchnął.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, wsuwając dłoń między jego uda delikatnie ściskając, przez co Louis przygryzł wargę i bardziej się w niego wtulił.

\- Pachniesz naprawdę dobrze - szepnął po chwili ciszy, przyglądając usta do czubka jego głowy.

\- Pachnę jak trawka - wymamrotał, rumieniąc się.

\- No cóż, zapach trawy świetnie ci służy.

Louis zachichotał na to. - Frajer z ciebie.

\- Shh - przerwał siedzący z jego drugiej strony Zayn.

\- Sorry - powiedział cicho, siadając prosto.

\- Kto gotowy na drugą część? - zapytał Niall, gdy zaczęły pojawiać się napisy końcowe.

\- Późno już - odpowiedział Liam.

\- Dopiero północ - narzekała Alyssa. - Dalej, obejrzyjmy drugi.

\- Okej - westchnął, ponownie siadając na kanapie, Alyssa powracając głową na jego ramię.

\- Muszę wysiedzieć kolejne dziewięćdziesiąt minut tortur? - szepnął Louis do chłopaka obok siebie.

\- Ten nie jest taki straszny, obiecuję.

\- Czuję, że mnie okłamujesz.

\- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił - puścił mu oczko.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Nie będę w stanie dzisiaj zasnąć - żartował, jak tylko drugi film się zakończył.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, no i zawsze możesz zostać tutaj - zaoferował mu Harry.

Louis wahał się, spoglądając na Zayna, który robił coś na swoim telefonie, kiedy Niall, Mads i Alyssa spali.

\- Hej Liam, zabierasz Alysse do domu?   
\- Tak, ktoś będzie musiał obudzić Nialla.. A jedyną osobą, która to potrafi jest Mads, która też śpi.

\- Ją akurat łatwo obudzić, po prostu spróbuj i weź jej telefon.

Liam zaśmiał się szturchając Alysse, by ją obudzić, podczas gdy Harry chwycił poduszkę i rzucił nią w twarz Nialla.

\- Co do kurwy? - wyburczał.

\- Wynoś się z mojego domu - śmiał się Harry.

Niall przewrócił oczami i wziął swój telefon, patrząc na godzinę. - Kurwa, już trzecia. Nie zobaczycie mnie jutro w kościele.

\- Nie miałeś czytać Pisma Świętego? - spytał Liam.

Westchnął. - Cholera, okej, więc może i zobaczycie.. Mads chodźmy - wyszeptał do swojej dziewczyny.

\- Louis, jesteś gotowy? - Zayn zapytał, gdy wszyscy już wyszli.

\- Oh, ja um, myślę, że pomogę Harry'emu posprzątać.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. - Spoko, widzimy się w kościele.

\- Cześć - pożegnał się, szybko go przytulając.

\- Nie przyjechaliście razem?

\- Nie, spotkaliśmy się tutaj - odpowiedział Louis, biorąc pudełka po pizzy i idąc z nimi do śmietnika.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić.

\- Wiem, ale chcę.

Harry wyszczerzył w odpowiedzi zęby, chwytając kilka pustych kubków. - Dzięki.

Louis z kuchni posłał mu uśmiech.

\- Czy to znaczy, że zostajesz na noc?

\- Jeśli chcesz - wzruszył ramionami, nieśmiało.

Starszy zwiesił głowę, jedną rękę umieszczając na karku, kiedy wzruszył jednym ramieniem. - Chcę.

\- Zatem zostanę.

Zakończyli sprzątanie piwnicy i udali się na górę, Harry dał Louisowi coś wygodniejszego do ubrania.

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś - szepnął, kiedy Louis wyszedł z łazienki, podchodząc do niego i umieszczając rękę na jego talii.

\- Tak? - zarumienił się, przechylając głowę.

\- Tak. Naprawdę lubię spędzać z tobą czas - wyznał, przysuwając się bliżej.

\- Cóż, _jestem_ ekscytujący.

Harry roześmiał się cicho, powoli coraz to bardziej się przybliżając do Louisa, który skinął głową i zamknął przestrzeń między nimi, unosząc ręce, aby wplątać palce we włosy starszego, lekko za nie pociągając. Harry odsunął się od jego ust, przemieszczając się na szczękę chłopaka. - Louis - szepnął.

\- Nie niszcz tego. Po prostu nie przestawaj - wydyszał, prowadząc ich w tył na łóżko, opadając na nie, Harry za nim.

Pochylił się znów do przodu, całując miejsce za uchem Louisa i poruszając się na jego szyję, tworząc siniaka na jego obojczyku. Usiadł, by pozbyć się swojej koszulki, nim powrócił do całowania, mając ręce po obu stronach jego głowy.

Louis uniósł dłonie, owijając je wokół karku Harry'ego, nogi zarzucając na jego talię, ciągnąc go w dół. Sunął dłońmi wzdłuż szerokich pleców, czując jak mięśnie napinają się pod jego dotykiem, przemieszczając je naprzód, gdzie poczuł jego mięśnie brzucha i cieszył się każdą tego sekundą.

\- Mówiłem, że mam zabójczy kaloryfer - uśmiechnął się cwaniacko, nabierając powietrza między pocałunkami.

\- Niszczysz wszystko - chichotał, odwracając ich i siadając na nim okrakiem.

\- Co teraz? - zapytał bez tchu, ramiona rozłożone nad głową, gdzie Louis przyszpilił je do łóżka.

\- Teraz śpimy - zamrugał, składając na jego ustach szybki pocałunek.

\- Daj spokój Louis, nie możesz mi tego zrobić - jęknął, nadal z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Nie chcę robić niczego seksualnego, Harry. Nie jestem tym typem faceta.

\- Co masz na myśli? Jak, czekasz do ślubu? - spytał, delikatnie zabierając ręce z jego uścisku, powoli umieszczając je na jego biodrach.

\- Boże, nie. Nie mam takiego pohamowania. Chodzi o to, że nie sypiam z ludźmi dookoła. Uprawiałem seks tylko z jedną osobą i to taką, z którą byłem około dwóch lat. Robiłem inne rzeczy z innymi, ale sam nie wiem, po prostu nie chcę być z kimś jeśli nie jestem zaangażowany... Czy to ma sens?

\- Doskonały sens - uśmiechnął się Harry, podnosząc się, aby musnąć jego wargi. - Teraz chodźmy spać, za jakieś pięć godzin mamy kościół.

Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech, schodząc z jego ciała i kładąc się obok.

\- Chcesz, żebym założył z powrotem koszulkę? - spytał, przyciągając go do swojego boku.

\- Oh nie, nie musisz - powiedział szczerze, opierając głowę na jego piersi.

Loczek zachichotał, nachylając się nad nim, żeby podłączyć swój telefon.

\- Hej Harry, gdzie twoi rodzice? - głos Louisa rozbrzmiał po chwili ciszy.

\- Są w Dallas z okazji jakiejś charytatywnej kolacji.

\- Będziesz miał kłopoty przez moją obecność?

Pokręcił głową. - Nah, zostają na noc, mają hotel i wrócą jutro po południu.

\- Czy oni um.. Są w porządku z twoim przebywaniem z kimś takim jak ja?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Nie jestem jak twoi przyjaciele.. I jestem no wiesz. Gejem.

Harry skinął, uświadamiając sobie dokąd zmierza. - To moje życie, Louis, mogę się przyjaźnić z kim tylko chcę. Nie obchodzi mnie co powiedzą.

\- To dobrze, bo zaczynam cię lubić - wyznał cicho, wtulając się w jego ciało.

\- Dobranoc Louis - uśmiechnął się, ostatni raz go całując.

\- Branoc.

_

\- Wyłącz to - jęknął, kiedy następnego poranka o godzinie dziewiątej zadzwonił alarm Harry'ego.

Harry zaczął chichotać, pochylając się nad nim po swój telefon. - Spóźnimy się.

Przysunął się do niego, ciasno zamykając swoje oczy. - Mam to gdzieś - powiedział stłumionym głosem.

\- Zaczynasz mieć na mnie zły wpływ. Zrywanie się ze szkoły, teraz z kościoła.

Roześmiał się. - To tylko jedna niedziela, kto to zauważy?

\- Niall, prawdopodobnie Zayn. Twoja mama?

\- Zayn zadręczy mnie o to później.. Tak jak zwykle. Mama w środę wróciła do Magnolii, a Niall oprócz Mads ma tak wszystko gdzieś, że dziwię się że wie co się dzieje - wymamrotał wciąż na wpół śpiąc.

\- Cieszę się, że tak wysoko myślisz o moim najlepszym kumplu - zachichotał Harry.

\- Jest jak jest - wzruszył ramionami. - Teraz, wstajemy czy zamierzasz dalej mnie poprzytulać? - kontynuował, spoglądając w górę na niego.

Harry uśmiechnął się do młodszego chłopaka, delikatnie pocierając knykciami jego bok. - Mogę przynajmniej włączyć telewizor?

\- Tylko jeśli obejrzymy Parks i Recreation.

\- Co tylko chcesz - powiedział, po czym pocałował czubek jego głowy i sięgnął po pilot, włączając Netflix.

\- Jesteś głodny? - odezwał się Harry około godziny trzynastej.

\- Trochę.

\- Chciałbyś gdzieś pójść czy coś zamówimy?

\- Jeśli gdzieś pójdziemy będę musiał wstać, a zdążyłem się całkiem przyzwyczaić do twojego łóżka.

Zaczął się śmiać, rozciągając ramiona nad głową. - Zrobimy to, na co masz ochotę.

\- Chodźmy do Don Juan.

\- Ich dip serowy to najlepsza rzecz jaka kiedykolwiek przytrafiła się temu miastu, ruszajmy - powiedział, podnosząc się z łóżka i zakładając koszulkę. - Chcesz pożyczyć coś mojego czy zakładasz swoje wczorajsze ubrania... Właściwie, Lacy zabrała wszystko do prania.

\- Więc wygląda na to, że ubieram twoje ciuchy - uśmiechnął się, sięgając po koszulkę, którą podawał mu Harry. Wstał odwracając się do niego plecami, zrzucając koszulkę, którą miał na sobie, poczuł ręce na biodrach i usta na karku.

\- Jesteś piękny, wiesz to? - szepnął Harry, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż jego pleców.

\- Dziękuję - mruknął cicho, przechylając głowę, by dać mu lepszy dostęp.

Harry owinął ramiona wokół jego talii, całując go po szyi. - Mogę cię o coś spytać?

\- Taak - odpowiedział Louis, obracając się w jego ramionach, ręce umieszczając na jego piersi.

\- Znamy się od urodzenia i moje pierwsze wrażenie nie było zbyt dobre.

\- Nie, nie było - szepnął Louis.

\- Ale - kontynuował, uśmiech gościł na jego ustach. - Sporo się spotykaliśmy przez ostatnie kilka tygodni i cóż, zastanawiałem się czy może mógłbyś zapomnieć o tym jak przez trzynaście lat byłem dupkiem i poszedł ze mną na randkę? Jak, no, nie tylko opuścić szkołę i to co zwykle robimy, ale prawdziwą randkę. Tak, że cię odbiorę, pójdziemy na obiad, może obejrzymy film, a na koniec odwiozę cię do domu i może nawet pocałuję na dobranoc, później zapytam czy dobrze się bawiłeś, a następnego dnia napiszę, że ja także i powiem, że chciałbym znowu się spotkać.

Louisowi zabrakło słów, Harry Styles właśnie zaprosił go na randkę. Harry Styles, ten sam, który dopiero co kilka tygodni wcześniej zwyzywał go za jego orientację, Harry Styles, z ładnymi oczami oraz uśmiechem, zapierającym dech w piersi. Rozgrywający i najbardziej pożądany chłopak w mieście. Harry Styles, który przez resztę życia chce zostać w Teksasie.. Louis był zagubiony. Nie był pewien czy to żart, czy może Harry był szczery. Nigdy nie sądził, że coś takiego się wydarzy... Z perspektywy czasu, trochę się całowali, ale myślał po prostu, że to przez alkohol albo narkotyki. Ale oto jest tutaj, trzeźwy Harry pytający go o pójście na randkę.   
\- Louis? - spytał Harry, wyciągając go z jego myśli.

\- Co? Przepraszam.. Ja um, nie wiem co powiedzieć - westchnął, kierując się w stronę łóżka, by usiąść na jego krawędzi. - Ty, cóż, ty to ty, a ja to ja.. Nie jesteś nawet gejem. Jesteś? Może ostatniej nocy to rozważałeś, ale jesteś pewien? Nie chcę, żebyś..

\- Louis, sporo o tym myślałem - zaczął, kucając przed nim. - Wiem co czuję. Próbowałem to zwalczyć, przez co traktowałem cię w ten sposób... Mówię szczerze, to żadna wymówka i przepraszam. Ale przez ostatnie kilka tygodni nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć, wszystko czego chcę to spędzać z tobą czas, rozmawiać, po prostu przebywać w twoim towarzystwie i wiem że nie będzie ci łatwo mi zaufać, ale chcę tego spróbować.. Nas. Jeśli tego chcesz.

Louis zamarł na moment, spoglądając na chłopaka przed sobą. - Dobrze. Chodźmy na randkę.

\- Tak? - rozpromienił się Harry.

\- Tak. - pokiwał głową, uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy na widok podekscytowania drugiego.

*najdroższy rodzaj tequili

**w Ameryce uczeń o najwyższych wynikach w nauce zawsze wygłasza mowę na zakończeniu roku


	13. Rozdział 13

**Louis' POV:**

\- Zatem Louis... - zaczął Liam, siadając przed Louisem, który aktualnie organizował sobie materiały powtórkowe.

\- Zatem, Liam - odpowiedział, chwytając zakreślacz, na krótko na niego spoglądając.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Jasne - odparł nieprzytomnie, zakreślając zdanie.

\- Jaki jest twój ulubiony film?

\- Lubię Grease.

\- To ten na podstawie lat pięćdziesiątych czy jakoś tak.. Z Johnem Travolta, prawda?

\- To ten.

\- Co ze słodyczami? Jakie lubisz?

Louis przerwał wykonywaną czynność, opierając ręce na stole i patrząc na Liama. - Czemu zadajesz mi te pytania?

Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu chcę cię lepiej poznać.

Skinął powoli głową. - Racja.. Cóż, jestem trochę zajęty więc możemy zrobić to później? - zapytał, wracając do swoich papierów.

\- Pewnie, ale pozwól mi zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie.

Westchnął, wracając na niego spojrzeniem.

\- Wolisz dalie czy hortensje?

Teraz patrzył na niego z całkowitą dezorientacją. - Nie wiem.. Zależy od koloru, tak myślę. Spójrz Liam, jestem na tak na zostanie przyjaciółmi czy o cokolwiek tu chodzi, bo będąc szczerym, jesteś jedynym znajomym Harry'ego, którego toleruję, ale nie wiem co ma do tego to, jakie kwiaty lubię.

Liam westchnął, pochylając się naprzód. - Dobra, będę z tobą szczery. Próbuję zrobić Alyssie niespodziankę, a Mads uważałaby, że ją podrywam jeśli bym ją o to spytał, a gdybym jej o wszystkim powiedział to wszystko by jej wygadała. Więc pomyślałem, że zapytam ciebie.

Louis tylko uniósł brwi. - Masz szczęście, że mój dziadek miał kwiaciarnię. Więc jeśli zamierzasz wręczyć jej hortensje, upewnij się, że mają długą łodygę i są połączeniem niebieskiego z fioletem. Z daliami masz dwie opcje, fiolet z białym albo pomarańcz i róż. Każdy wywoła u niej uśmiech.

\- Świetnie. Dzięki Louis.

\- Żaden problem. To wszystko, bo naprawdę chciałbym mieć te najważniejsze informacje gotowe zanim przerwa się skończy.

\- Tak, to tyle - posłał mu uśmiech, po czym wstał i wrócił do stołu, przy którym siedział.

_

\- Hej Lou - przywitał się będący bez tchu, Zayn, kiedy zajmował swoje miejsce oboj Louisa w sali chemicznej.

\- Cześć, gdzie byłeś? - zapytał, wyjmując dla niego dodatkowy ołówek.

\- Zaspałem. Mam szybkie pytanie.

\- Jakie? - spytał, podając mu ołówek.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się. - Wygodniej ci jest siedzieć na na przykład kocu na trawie czy tyle samochodu terenowego?

\- Co to w ogóle za pytanie?

\- Po prostu odpowiedz.

Louis przewrócił na niego oczami. - Chyba samochód.

\- Super, przyniosłem kwaśne żelki arbuzowe i kit katy, ale nic z tego nie chcę, chciałbyś coś?

\- Wezmę kwaśne żelki - uśmiechnął się.

\- Więc wróciłeś do słodkiego? - spytał Zayn, sięgając po kwaśne arbuziki.

\- Wielka rzecz - pokiwał głową, wkładając żelki do plecaka i skupiając się na tym co mówił nauczyciel.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Hej Liam, co powiedział? - zapytał Liama, wchodząc do szatni po zakończeniu treningu.

\- Lubi Grease i każdy kwiat by zadziałał.

\- Dobra, super - pokiwał, zrzucając z siebie koszulkę do ćwiczeń.

\- Oh i niebieskie hortensje z długą łodygą lub fioletowo białe dalie, pomarańczowo różowe też mogłyby być tak mi się wydaje - przypomniał sobie, odwracając się od swojej szafki.  
\- Pomarańcz i róż. Łapię. Dzięki, Li.

\- Mhm - mruknął przed odwrotem i wyjściem z szatni.

\- Harry, porozmawiajmy - zaczął Zayn, jak tylko Harry wyszedł spod prysznica.

\- Okej - skinął, wyjmując dezodorant z szafki. - O hej, zadałeś Louisowi te pytania? - spytał odkładając go z powrotem.

\- Tak, ale zanim podam ci jego odpowiedzi chcę się upewnić, że to jest szczere.

\- O co ci chodzi? - zapytał zdezorientowanie, wciągając na siebie koszulkę.

\- O to, czy to zwykły żart czy naprawdę go lubisz. Bo przysięgam na Boga, jeśli to żart, będziesz skończony - zagroził, przybliżając się do Harry'ego.

\- Zayn, obiecuję, że to prawdziwe.

\- Tak?

\- Lubię go, tak właściwie to bardzo, ale nie jestem gotowy na to, żeby cały świat o tym wiedział... Wciąż staram się sam to zrozumieć, więc mógłbyś nie mówić nikomu o tym, czymkolwiek jesteśmy. Jesteście z Liamem jedynymi osobami, które o tym wiedzą poza nami.

Zayn był cicho przez moment, rozważając to. - Dobra. Nie powiem - zgodził się, przerzucając torbę przez ramię. - Ale jeśli dowiem się, że go zraniłeś, twój sekret nie będzie jedyną rzeczą o którą powinieneś się martwić. Zrozumiano?

\- Sto procent - przytaknął.

\- Super - i z uśmiechem odszedł.

\- O co chodzi? - odezwał się Niall, opierając się o szafkę obok tej Harry'ego.

\- Cholera Niall, skąd ty się wziąłeś? - sapnął, przykładając rękę do serca.

\- Rozmawiałem z trenerem.

Skinął. - Okej, zatem.. jedzenie?

\- Tak, chodźmy.

Harry chwycił swoją torbę, po czym ich dwójka wyszła razem na parking dla uczniów.

_

\- Liam przychodzi? - zapytał Niall, gdy razem z Harrym usiedli w swojej loży.

\- Tak myślę, mówił coś o pojechaniu do Alyssy, odebraniu jej.. Nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami, przeglądając kartę.

Niall skinął, przyjmując jego słowa. - O czym rozmawialiście z Zaynem?

\- Co?

\- Ty i Zayn, o czym rozmawialiście?

\- Oh - zarejestrował Harry, kiwając głową. - Tylko, um, o piątkowej imprezie.

\- To przypomina mi o tym, że nie może być u mnie, bo najprawdopodobniej moja babcia przyjeżdża, wiecie jaka jest.

\- Cholera. U mnie też nie, rodzice są w domu i wiecie _jacy są._

Niall skinął. - Może LP użyczy nam swojej chaty... Czekaj, co z twoim domkiem nad jeziorem?

Brwi Harry'ego wziosły się w górę, a na twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. - Czasem jesteś pieprzonym geniuszem, wiesz to?

\- No wiem - uśmiechnął się patrząc w prawo, skąd podchodził do nich Liam.  
\- Cześć chłopaki - przywitał, dostawiając sobie krzesło przy końcu stołu. - O czym rozmawiamy?

\- O piątkowej imprezie, została przeniesiona do domku nad jeziorem.

\- Okej fajnie, dam ludziom znać - mruknął, wyciągając swój telefon i wysyłając masę wiadomości.

\- A więc Liam... - zaczął Niall.

\- Co tam? - spytał, odkładając telefon na stół i przenosząc na niego swoje spojrzenie.

\- Zapenisowałeś już Alysse?

\- Poważnie, Niall? - zapytał z kamienną twarzą.

\- No co?

Harry pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu, śmiejąc się. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że właśnie dlatego ludzie mają cię za palanta, prawda?

\- Chciałem tylko wiedzieć czy dał jej te swoje 10 cali.

\- Co do chuja, Niall? - syknął Liam, przykładając dłonie do jego twarzy.

\- Oh daj spokój Payno, wszyscy wiedzą, że pakujesz.

Liam wymienił z Harrym spojrzenie mówiące 'wierzysz w niego'.

Harry wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. - To znaczy, ma rację... a więc czy.. Jak to Niall elokwentnie ujął, zapenisowałeś ją?

\- Nie, jeszcze nie. Nie chce się spieszyć - przyznał z westchnięciem.

\- Ta, też próbowałem na ognisku, ale powiedziała nie.

\- Szanuję jej decyzje, ale jest niesamowita i to frustracjące.

\- Rozumiem cię stary, tak czuję się z L-um, to znaczy czułem z nią - poprawił się, pamiętając o tym, że Niall siedzi obok.

Liam spojrzał na niego z szerokimi oczami, potem na Nialla, który siedział kompletnie zdezorientowany.

\- Myślałem, że ona cię tak nie interesuje? - spytał.

A Harry zaczął się jąkać. - Um, no tak, nie interesowała, ale wciąż jestem facetem a ona jest bardzo atrakcyjna i kiedy siedziała na twoich kolanach całując cię, no wiesz co próbuję powiedzieć Liam, jestem pewny, że też tak robi.

\- Taak, zeszłej nocy siedzieliśmy u mnie w łóżku i oglądaliśmy telewizję, kiedy usiadła mi na biodrach i zaczęła całować, co było gorące, ale za chwilę przestała i byłem jak.. um dobra?

\- Nie jest to dziwne dla was obu?

\- Co?

\- Takie porównywanie?

Ich dwójka spojrzała na siebie, wspólnie kręcąc głowami. - Nah, wcale - odpowiedział Harry.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Anthony, dałeś radę ze swoją kwestią dzisiaj. Lynsey w końcu poradziłaś sobie z akcentem - zaczął z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, kątem oka widząc jak ktoś do niego macha, odwrócił głowę i zobaczył w tym miejscu Harry'ego. - Dobra, skończyliśmy na dzisiaj, pamiętajcie, że sztuka jest za dwa miesiące, a w czwartek zaczynamy ćwiczyć z kostiumami. Miłego dnia - dokończył zbierając swoje rzeczy, po czym skierował się do zejścia ze sceny.

\- Hej - przywitał po dotarciu do Harry'ego.

\- Cześć - uśmiechnął się, schylając, żeby cmoknąć go w policzek. - Przepraszam, czy to okej?

Louis zarumienił się, kiwając głową. - Tak, w porządku. O co chodzi?

\- Myślałem, że się uczymy?

\- Tak, ale wydaje mi się, że mieliśmy się spotkać u ciebie? - odrzekł chwytając swój plecak, po czym wrócił na niego spojrzeniem.

\- Oh, no tak, ale musiałem podrzucić Nialla i zobaczyłem twój samochód na parkingu, więc pomyślałem, że masz próbę... Co? - przerwał, gdy zobaczył twarz Louisa.

\- Nic - uśmiechnął się. - Chcesz wrócić do ciebie?

\- Cóż, um, mój tata jest w domu i zaufaj mi, chronię cię przed widzeniem go poza murami szkoły. Moglibyśmy pojechać do ciebie?

\- W porządku, ale muszę wejść do pokoju pani Scott, żeby dać jej znać gdzie stoimy ze sztuką - powiedział, nim udał się do budynku sztuki.

\- Nie prościej by było gdyby siedziała na próbach?

\- Zajmuję się sztukami odkąd miałem pięć lat, myślę, że jestem wystarczająco doświadczony żeby zostać sam.

Brunet pokręcił na to głową, czuły uśmiech na jego twarzy.

\- Co? - spytał Louis, spoglądając na niego.

\- Po prostu jesteś naprawdę uroczy.

Zarumienił się ponownie, wracając wzrokiem przed siebie. - Dzięki. Więc um.. Chcesz na mnie zaczekać czy spotkamy się u mnie już z jedzeniem?

\- W sumie to jadłem już z Liamem i Niallem..

\- Oh, w porządku.

\- Ale, możemy się pouczyć, zrobić przerwę na jedzenie, a potem zrobić inną formę aktywności jeśli chcesz.

\- Zgodziłem się na jedną randkę, a ty już myślisz, że możemy przeistoczyć naszą niewinną relację w coś, co musi być rozpatrzone przez rodziców.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem i owinął ramiona wokół jego talii, a przyciągając bliżej szepnął - Uwierz mi, rzeczy, które chciałbym z tobą robić nie zostałyby zaakceptowane przez żadnego rodzica.

Pisnął, zabarwiając się na czerwono. - Harry! Nie możesz mówić takich rzeczy, co jeśli ktoś usłyszał?

\- Nikog tu nie ma oprócz kilku nauczycieli i zaufaj mi, mają gdzieś to o czym rozmawiamy, jedyne na czym się skupiają to to, ile dni pozostało do przerwy zimowej.

\- Dwa miesiące i dwadzieścia dni - odpowiedział z promiennym uśmiechem.

\- Odliczasz?

\- Tak, bo w ostatni dzień tego semestru wylatuję do Londynu na kilka dni.

\- Londyn, wow, lecisz sam?

\- Nie, Zayn leci ze mną, spędzamy cztery dni w Londynie, potem dwa w Cambridge, a później wracamy do domu.

\- Będziesz w domu przed świętami? - zapytał idąc za nim, skręcając w dole korytarza do pokoju nauczycielki dramatu.

\- Oczywiście.. Mama nie pozwoliłaby mi być za miastem w dzień moich urodzin.

\- Kiedy masz urodziny?

\- W wigilię - oznajmił, zatrzymując się pod pokojem pani Scott. - To może zająć kilka minut, możesz wejść ze mną albo poczekać tutaj.

\- Fajnie będzie doświadczyć tego zza kulis.

Louis przewrócił czule oczami. - Dobra, chodźmy - powiedział, zanim otworzył drzwi.

\- Cześć Louis.. Panie Styles, co pan tu robi? Nie sądziłam, że w tym roku masz ze mną zajęcia.

\- Nie ma, ja, um.. Pomaga przy planie, bo mieliśmy za mało ludzi i tak jakby chciał wszystko poznać, żeby rekwizyty były bardziej realistyczne.

\- Jak świetnie, dobrze widzieć, że rozwijasz swoje zajęcia.

Uśmiechnął się do kobiety, wydając z siebie nerwowy chichot.

\- W każdym razie, pomyślałem, że powiem pani na czym stoimy.

\- W porządku - oznajmiła pani Scott, biorąc w ręce segregator dotyczący sztuki.

\- Dobrze, na początek, Luke w końcu nauczył się swojego dialogu - zaczął ściągając swój plecak i siadając przy biurku, Harry za nim.

Dyskutowali o sztuce przez ponad 30 minut, zanim Harry zaczął się lekko denerwować.

\- Szczerze, to myślę, że wystawimy najlepszą sztukę kiedykolwiek - uśmiechnął się, patrząc na Harry'ego, który z całych sił starał się nie wyglądać na znudzonego.

\- Ja również, w porządku chłopcy, miłego dnia wam życzę. Zobaczymy się w czwartek na próbie.

\- My? - odezwał się Harry.

\- Tak, pracownicy planu także muszą być.

\- Ale ja mam trening po szkole - spanikował.

\- Więc przyjdź po nim, Louis złapie cię kiedy przyjedziesz.

Harry spojrzał na drugiego chłopaka z nadzieją, że go z tego wydostanie.

\- Zobaczymy się jutro - uśmiechnął się do niej po raz ostatni, łapiąc Harry'ego za ramię i wyprowadzając ich z pokoju.

\- Louis, nie mogę być częścią sztuki.

\- Technicznie, nie jesteś, po prostu budujesz plan.

\- To dlaczego muszę być na tych ćwiczeniach?

\- To są próby. A pani Scott lubi jakąkolwiek pomoc.

Harry jęknął, przecierając twarz dłonią. - Wydostań mnie z tego.

\- To oznacza, że spędzimy ze sobą więcej czasu - uśmiechnął się, zatrzymując w miejscu, aby na niego spojrzeć.

Westchnął, odwzajemniając wzrok. - W porządku, ale jeśli drużyna się dowie, będę miał przejebane.

\- Więc im nie powiemy - powiedział poważnie, łącząc brwi.

Wywrócił oczami z czułością, otulając go ramieniem. - Chodźmy się pouczyć.  
_

\- Kiedy twoja mama wraca? - spytał Harry, odkładając plecak przy wyspie, opierając się o nią.

\- Wyjechała w zeszły wtorek i powiedziała, że nie będzie jej przez dwa tygodnie albo i więcej, więc nie jestem pewien.

\- Jest z twoją babcią?

\- Mhm - skinął, podchodząc do lodówki. - Chcesz coś pić?

\- Wezmę wodę.

Odwrócił się z powrotem do lodówki, wyjmując z niej dwie butelki wody i miskę winogron. - Proszę bardzo.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się, przyjmując wodę. - Um, wiedzą już co z nią?

\- Zrobili kilka badań, ale nie postawili żadnej diagnozy - poinformował, opierając się o blat obok niego, otwierając swoją butelkę.

\- Jesteś z nią blisko?

\- Bardzo. Odkąd dziadek odszedł była samotna, więc cały czas ją odwiedzałem, ale życie potoczyło się inaczej i minęło już sporo czasu.

\- Czemu nie pojechałeś z mamą? Przynajmniej na weekend.

\- Myślałem o tym, ale nie lubię widzieć jak cierpi... Nadal potrafi robić dużo rzeczy, ale przez większość czasu trzeba jej pomagać.

Harry nie wiedział co może powiedzieć, po prostu stał w miejscu. - Dobrze, czy ty um..

\- Uczymy się?

\- Yup - zaśmiał się niezręcznie.

\- Chodź - uśmiechnął się, biorąc winogrona i kierując się do swojego pokoju.

\- Okej, kiedy rozmawiałem dzisiaj z twoją nauczycielką powiedziała mi, że w czwartek masz test - rzekł, podchodząc do swojego plecaka. - Dała mi przewodnik naukowy, więc dam ci popracować z tymi, które już znasz.

Harry przytaknął w zgodzie, biorąc od niego przewodnik i usiadł na krześle, podczas gdy on, włączył swojego iMaca w celu popracowania nad swoimi papierami.

Po długiej chwili wypuścił westchnięcie, przerzucając na drugą stronę. - Lou.

\- Tak? - mruknął w odpowiedzi, wystukując zdanie.

\- Nudzi mi się.

Louis przerwał wykonywaną czynność i odwrócił się w jego stronę. - Na którym jesteś pytaniu?

\- Dwudziestym pierwszym.

\- Zrobiłeś wszystkie poprzednie czy jakieś opuściłeś?

\- Tylko jedno.

\- Okej, spróbujmy je zrobić, a później sprawdzę te, które zrobiłeś - wyjaśnił wstając i podchodząc do Harry'ego, który podał mu swój arkusz papieru, by mógł spojrzeć na pytanie.

\- Dobrze, różnica x równa pierwiastkowi trzech x-ów plus dwa przez dwa x minus jeden - zaczął, odczytując polecenie. - Jest identyczne jak numer cztery, który zrobiłeś dobrze, jedyną różnicą są znaki, powiedz mi co zrobisz najpierw - poprosił.

\- Stosujesz wzór funkcji.

\- Taak, więc to napisz - uśmiechnął się, pokazując palcem na kartkę.

Spisał wszystko na kartce, po czym spojrzał na Louisa, by upewnić się, że jest poprawnie.

\- Mhm - skinął. - Co jest następne?

\- Zasada współczynników.

\- Tak i pamiętaj, że A przez B do potęgi jest równe A do kwadratu przez B do kwadratu.

Harry skinął głową, zapisując następny krok równania.

\- W porządku, co zrobiłeś źle?

Spojrzał na niego niepewnie. - Ja um.  
Nie wiem. Myślałem, że jest dobrze.

\- Blisko, ale coś jest nieprawidłowo napisane.

Był cicho przez moment, studiując kartkę przed sobą. - Potęgi powinny być ujemne.

\- Dokładnie - uśmiechnął się, wskazując palcem coś innego.

Harry przykrył jego dłoń swoją.

Szatyn przerwał na chwilę, posyłając mu spojrzenie. - Harry, musisz się na tym skupić.

\- Staram się, ale jesteś bardzo rozpraszający.

\- Ja tylko siedzę - uśmiechnął się.

\- No tak, ale masz na sobie okulary, a kiedy zaczynasz mnie uczyć masz ten uroczy wyraz twarzy i kiedy coś zrozumiem, twój uśmiech staje się tak duży, a oczy marszczą, co jak dotąd jest najsłodszą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem - posłał mu swój uśmiech, przysuwając się bliżej. - Plus, w tej chwili pachniesz naprawdę dobrze - dokończył, łącząc ich wargi.

Louis przysunął się do pocałunku, unosząc rękę, żeby umieścić ją na dłoni Harry'ego, która trzymała jego buzię.

Zdjął segregator ze swoich kolan nie przerywając pocałunku, przybliżając się do niego jak tylko może. - Możemy um.. Możemy przenieść się na łóżko?

Młodszy spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. - Ja...

\- Nie martw się, nie zrobimy niczego z czym czujesz się niekomfortowo. Po prostu trudno cię całować pod takim kątem.

Na to, na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. - Dobrze.. Tak.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, przemieszczając rękę na jego talię, popychając go w tył na łóżko.

Louis wsunął palce w jego włosy, siadając na łóżku. Pociągnął ze sobą drugiego chłopaka tak, by położył się na nim. - Zdejmij koszulkę - odparł między pocałunkami.

Wyprostował się, przeciągając koszulkę przez głowę i zrzucając ją na podłogę, pochylił się i wrócił do całowania jego szyi.

Umieścił ręce na biodrach bruneta, wolno jeżdżąc nimi w górę i dół. - O boże, Harry - jęknął, kiedy chłopak przesunął wyżej jego koszulkę, delikatnie skubiąc sutek.

\- Podobało ci się? - spytał zadowolony.

Louis przygryzł wargę, a po jego klatce zaczął rozprzestrzeniać się rumieniec. - Trochę.

Uśmiechnął się cwanie, sunąc dłońmi po mniejszym ciele, coraz to wyżej podnosząc jego tshirt, w celu czego Louis uniósł ramiona, by pozwolić mu całkowicie usunąć z siebie ubranie. Harry usiadł prosto i spojrzał w dół na niego. - Cholera, wyglądasz teraz tak gorąco.

Zarumienił się bardziej, po czym Harry pochylił się znów i zaczął ssać jego lewy sutek, w odpowiedzi otrzymując głośny jęk. Uśmiechnął się na to, przesuwając rękę po jego boku oraz przemieszczając się na jego szyję, dłonią łapiąc go za wybrzuszenie w spodniach.

\- Harry?

\- Tak skarbie? - zapytał delikatnie, składając pocałunki na jego szyi.

\- Ja um..

\- Chcesz przestać? - spytał go, ręce kładąc po obu stronach jego głowy.

Pokręcił głową, łapiąc go za biodra. - Nie chcę, ale powinniśmy.

\- Okej, to w porządku - uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco, szybko cmokając w usta, nim sturlał się na miejsce obok. - Chcesz iść coś zjeść?

Tym razem skinął. - Tak, chodźmy po jedzenie.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Dobra chłopcy, ze względu na pogodę będziemy tylko dwa razy rozgrywać. To znaczy, że Luke i Michael są w grze. Teraz wchodźcie na boisko i zróbcie rozgrzewkę - ogłosił trener Styles.

Drużyna założyła swoje kaski i zaczęła kierować się na boisko. - Harry, podejdź na chwilę.

Harry przerwał swoje ruchy, odwracając się i wracając do swojego taty. - Tak?

\- Czemu pani Scott powiedziała mi, że cieszy się, iż się rozwijasz? - zapytał ostrym tonem.

\- Co?

\- Podeszła do mnie dziś rano i powiedziała, że jest szczęśliwa, że zdecydowałeś rozwinąć swoje zainteresowania i pomóc przy sztuce.

Brwi Harry'ego wystrzeliły w górę, wyraz jego twarzy mówił _o cholera._ \- Ja, um... Po prostu pomyślałem, że mógłbym dodać kilka dodatkowych zajęć.. No wiesz, do collegu.

\- Cóż, wybierz coś innego, jak mechanikę. Jestem pewien, że Liam mógłby ci pomóc. Po prostu cokolwiek tylko nie teatr. Nie chcę, żeby mój syn był powiązany z tym środowiskiem.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Bryan westchnął, spoglądając na boisko, następnie na Harry'ego. - Prawdziwi mężczyźni nie stanowią jego części, synu. Wolałbym, by mój syn nie miał reputacji jaka idzie z byciem w teatrze.

Skinął. - W porządku. Um, powiem im, że nie mogę tego zrobić.

Mężczyzna kiwnął i unosząc ponownie wzrok, zobaczył kogoś na trybunach machającego swoją dłonią. - Czy to Louis Tomlinson?

Harry podążył za linią jego wzroku, widząc jak siedzący na trybunach przy boisku Louis, wyciąga z plecaka zeszyt. - Tak mi się wydaje.

\- Co on tu robi?

\- Przyjaźni się z Zaynem - powiedział szybko.

Bryan skinął, mówiąc Harry'emu, żeby wszedł na boisko i zaczął rozgrzewkę.

\- Myślisz, że wciąż wygramy bez Davida i Wallace? - spytał Niall, kiedy jakiś czas później wracali do szatni.

\- Nie wiem, to nasi najlepsi obrońcy.

\- Nie mam pojęcia jak świeżaki dadzą sobie radę, wyglądają na pokonanych po samych okrążeniach - powiedział kiwając głową w stronę dwóch rezerwowych, którzy obecnie byli bardziej spoceni od reszty graczy.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że sobie poradzą - westchnął Harry, kierując się pod prysznice.

_

\- Minęła połowy gry z wynikiem 16-16. Może i Styles nie jest już wystarczający, aby poprowadzić swoją drużynę - z głośników rozbrzmiał głos komentatora.

Harry zdjął swój kask, zrzucając go. - Musicie robić tylko jedną rzecz! Bronić pieprzoną piłkę! Takie to trudne? - krzyknął w stronę linii obrony.

\- Harry! - wrzasnął trener, powodując, że w szatni zapadła cisza. - Wystarczy.  
Ścisnął nasadę nosa, odwracając wzrok.

\- Nie pozwólcie tablicy wyników zniechęcić was. Jesteśmy bez dwóch najlepszych zawodników, ale wierzę, że damy radę - zaczął trener Styles, z całych sił starając się dać im motywującą przemowę, zamiast krzyku.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Zayn, tak dobrze poradziliście sobie podczas drugiej połowy - rozpromienił się, przytulając przyjaciela jak tylko wyszedł z szatni.

\- Mogło być lepiej - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz, wygraliście dwoma przyłożeniami.

\- Co oznacza, że oni stracili tylko dwa - poinformował go.

Louis westchnął. - Hej, przynajmniej idziemy na imprezę.

Ten drugi spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. - Od kiedy ty je lubisz?

\- Od teraz. Więc chodźmy - uśmiechnął się, ciągnąc go na parking.

 **Harry**  
**Dziś, 23:05**

Hej, kiedy będziesz?

_Zayn musiał odebrać zioło, jesteśmy w drodze_

__

_Przeczytane 23:10_

Uśmiechnął się do telefonu, odkładając go i patrząc na Zayna.

\- Wydajesz się szczęśliwy - zauważył.

\- Nie narzekam - wzruszył ramieniem, próbując ukryć uśmiech.

\- Czy to przez Harry'ego?

Louis zaprzeczył głową, wracając do niego spojrzeniem. - Nie. Po prostu wszystko jak na tę chwilę jest dobrze. Mama niedługo wraca, bo lekarze mówią, że babci się polepsza, tata ostatnio niczego nie próbował, Sonic w końcu ma znów kokosowe szejki. Na co tu narzekać?

\- O cholera, z powrotem kokosowych szejków do karty dań, myślę, że nic - przedrzeźniał Zayn, uśmiechając się do niego.

Młodszy wywrócił czule oczami. - Oh zamknij się.

Dotarli do domku nad jeziorem około trzydzieści minut później, Zayn trzymając plecak pełen trawki, Louis brązową torbę z różnorakim alkoholem. Podwórko było puste, a muzyka słyszalna w dole ulicy.

\- Malik! - krzyknął Niall, kiedy tylko weszli do środka.

\- Niall - uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do blond chłopaka. - Mój ulubiony klient.. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Jakikolwiek rodzaj hybrydy jaki masz.

Skinął, biorąc swój plecak i wyjmując z niego malutki kanister. - Chcesz już zrobiony?

\- Nah, właśnie kupiłem nową fajkę.

\- Spoko, ilość ta co zazwyczaj?

\- Tym razem cztery razy tyle.

\- Zapasy? - zadrwił, wyjmując kanister z zażyczoną sobie przez Nialla ilością.

\- Możliwe.

\- Za bycie tak wspaniałym klientem, dorzucam darmowego skręta - uśmiechnął się Zayn, wymieniając przedmioty za pieniądze.

\- Jesteś najlepszy, Z - odparł, nim odszedł na kanapę, gdzie siedzieli Mads, Liam i Alyssa.

\- Dzięki niemu mogę zapewnić sobie jeepa - uśmiechnął się ironicznie, spoglądając na Louisa.

Który pokręcił głową. - Odłożę to.. Zaraz wrócę.

\- Louis Tomlinson, przynoszący alkohol na imprezę... I to w moim domu. Kto by pomyślał - dokuczył Harry, kiedy zobaczył jak Louis wchodzi do kuchni.

Louis przewrócił czule oczami. - Jestem tu tylko dlatego, że ten super gorący chłopak powiedział mi, że też tutaj będzie.

Skinął powoli. - Oh tak? Opowiedz mi o nim.

\- Cóż, - zaczął, wyciągając z torby butelkę tequili. - Jest naprawdę wysoki.. Wiesz, ma ten wzrost, przez który innym miękną kolana. Ma duże dłonie, przeszywające zielone oczy.. A jego uśmiech, jego uśmiech zapiera dech w piersi.

\- Wydaje się szkaradny, powinieneś go unikać i zamiast niego spotykać się ze mną - odpowiedział Harry, opierając się o przeciwną stronę wyspy.

\- Hmm, no nie wiem, jak planujesz mnie sobą zainteresować?

\- Najpierw - rozpoczął, chwytając za dwa kieliszki do shotów i butelkę alkoholu. - Shoty. Bo cóż, są zabawne - uśmiechnął się, wręczając mu jeden z kieliszków.

Przyjął szkło i stuknął nim w to Harry'ego, po czym oboje przechylili je w tył. - Okej, więc shoty.. Co teraz?

\- Teraz - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przysuwając się bliżej. - Teraz, um - przerwał, rozglądając się wokół i wyciągając monetę z kieszeni. - Gramy w centówkę.

\- Centówkę? - zaciekawił się, przechylając głowę.

Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął. - Weź tą butelkę tequili.

Louis chwycił butelkę, kiedy on wziął wcześniejsze kieliszki i jeden dotatkowy z szafki.

\- Chodź za mną - posłał mu uśmiech i wyszedł na zewnątrz, kierując się w na pomost, gdzie wdrapał się na łódkę.

\- Czy to naprawdę mądre, żeby grać w pijacką grę na łodzi?

\- Jeśli zrobimy to będąc na wodzie, będzie z nami w porządku kiedy do niej wpadniemy. Teraz chodź - zapewnił, wyciągając rękę, by pomóc mu wejść.

Louis spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, lecz bez słowa wziął jego dłoń.

Zabrał od niego tequile, odkładając butelkę obok kieliszków na małym stoliku.

\- Zasady są proste, wrzucasz do tego kieliszka - zatrzymał się, wskazując na jeden z nich. - Jeśli ci się uda, ja piję, i tak dalej, a kiedy nie trafisz to moja kolej.

\- W porządku, kto zaczyna?

\- Możesz ty - powiedział podając mu monetę.

Louis ją zabrał od niego i rzucił w stronę kieliszka.

Starszy uśmiechnął się do niego, pokręcając głową. - To było dobre, ale musisz podrzucić ją ze stołu. W ten sposób - poinstruował, stając za nim i przykrywając jego dłoń swoją, pokazał mu jak należy to zrobić.

\- Jeśli chciałeś mnie dotknąć, mogłeś po prostu zapytać - parsknął, odwracając się do niego twarzą.

Uśmiechnął się. - Próbowałem tylko pokazać ci jak to robić - przerwał, gdy Louis położył ręce w jego pasie.

\- Dobrze, już mi pokazałeś. I wpadło do środka, więc pijesz - powiedział cwaniacko.

Harry skinął z uśmiechem, sięgając po butelkę tequili. - Wystarczająco fair - przysunął ją do ust, pozwalając na wpół schłodzonej cieczy popalić swoje gardło.

\- Moja kolej znowu?

Przygryzł wargę. - Tak, ale sprawmy, że gra będzie bardziej interesująca.

\- Jak?

\- Za każdy nietrafiony musisz zdjąć część ubrania.

\- Tylko ja czy ty też?

\- Zawsze jestem chętny na zdejmowanie swoich ubrań - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Przewrócił oczami z uśmiechem na twarzy, odwrócił się z powrotem do stołu i chwycił monetę, podrzucając ją tak, jak pokazał mu Harry. Odskoczyła od stołu ocierając się o krawędź szkła, lądując na blacie. - Shot?

Harry pokręcił głową. - Mhm, takie nie są zasady.

Louis uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - W porządku, buty liczą się jako dwa czy jeden?

\- Idźmy z jednym.

Schylił się, zrzucając swojego vansa, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- Masz takie urocze stópki.

\- Oh zamknij się, gramy dalej - uśmiechnął się i podał mu monetę.

_

Louis był rozebrany do swoich bokserek, a Harry'emu pozostały jedynie slipki oraz spodnie, oboje wystarczająco pijani.

\- Butelka jest prawie pusta - zauważył starszy z nich.

\- To dlatego, że zamiast shotów, wypijasz wszystko duszkiem - parsknął śmiechem.

\- Pewnie dlatego - zaśmiał się, przybliżając się do niego. - Chcę wrócić do środka, ludzie prawdopodobnie zastanawiają się gdzie jesteśmy.

Louis potrząsnął głową. - Nie, chcę cię pocałować.

\- Tak?

Przygryzł wargę, lekko skinając. - Tak.

Loczek owinął ręce wokół jego talii. - Więc mnie pocałuj.

Louis pochylił się naprzód i przycisnął do siebie ich usta, ręką spoczywając na jego szyi.

Przemieścił ręce na jego tyłek, delikatnie ściskając i przysuwając bliżej siebie. W wyniku czego młodszy chłopiec jęknął i wplątał palce w jego włosy, pogłębiając pocałunek.

Odsunął się, całując Louisa po szyi i mamrocząc ciche - Kurwa Louis, jesteś taki gorący - nim powrócił do całowania skóry na jego szyi.

\- Harry, czy mogę um, cholera - wypuścił jęk, kiedy Harry przygryzł lekko jego obojczyk. - Mogę um..

\- Możesz co, skarbie? - ponaglił, robiąc krok w tył i patrząc na niego, dłonią głaszcząc po policzku.

\- Tak sobie myślałem czy mógłbym, um.. Czy mógłbym cię może ssa-

\- Kurwa, Louis, tu jesteś - przerwał Zayn, zatrzymując się, gdy zobaczył stan w jakim się znajdowali. - Co tu się dzieje?

\- My... Nic, co tam? - wyparował, sięgając po ubrania, aby się zakryć.

\- Louis... Widziałem cię nago, wyluzuj - zaśmiał się. - Będę jechał na miasto, bo brakuje mi towaru, chcesz jechać ze mną?

Louis zaczął się jąkać, spoglądając na niego, a następnie na Harry'ego.

\- Powinieneś zostać - szepnął ten drugi.

\- Dobrze, um, zostanę.

\- Jak chcesz - mruknął Zayn w odpowiedzi, odwracając się. - Oh i Harry, Niall cię szuka. I tak bardzo jak nie przeszkadza mi to co się tutaj dzieje, nie obiecuję, że pan "boję się gejów" będzie miał taki sam stosunek. Więc może będziesz chciał to ogarnąć zanim się tu zjawi.. - dodał, po czym wrócił do domu.

Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego i zachichotał, na co ten zaczął się śmiać i kręcąc głową odparł - No dalej, ubierzmy się.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Bro! Gdzie byłeś? - zapytał Niall, gdy zobaczył jak Harry wchodzi do środka.

\- Um, była tam ta laska z White Oak..

\- Nic więcej nie mów, wszyscy wiedzą jakie mają tam dziewczyny.

Skinął, zajmując miejsce obok niego, nonszalancko pokazując ruchem dłoni, by Louis usiadł obok. - Więc, co się tu dzieje?

\- Zayn dał mi tego zarąbistego skręta, masz spróbuj - powiedział Niall, podając mu jointa. - A i mieliśmy właśnie zagrać w Arizona Kings.

\- Co to? - spytał Louis przyciszonym tonem.

\- Podobne co Ring of fire... Pamiętasz tę grę?

Louis pokiwał. - Tak, graliśmy w to na ostatniej imprezie, zgadza się? - Na co Harry przytaknął i zaczął wyjaśniać mu zasady.

\- W porządku, kto gra? - zawołał Niall, rozkładając karty.

Grupa ludzi podeszła do nich i rozsiadła się wokół stolika do kawy, jedni zajęli miejsca na podłodze, a inni na kanapie.

\- Dobra, Payno, ty pierwszy.

Liam pochylił się do przodu i wyciągnął kartę. - Trzy serca.. Um, Louis ty pijesz.

Louis spojrzał na niego odrobinę zagubiony, w większości dlatego, że nie miał nic do picia, a później na Harry'ego.

\- Masz - zaoferował, podając mu czerwony kubek wypełniony czymś, co pachniało jak arbuz.

\- Dzięki - wyszeptał podziękowanie, wypijając trzy drinki.

Grali dopóki nie zostało jedynie pięć kart, w którym momencie wszyscy byli wstawieni.

Harry sięgnął do przodu, spadając z kanapy i lądując na podłodze w towarzystwie salwy śmiechu. - Muszę przestać.

\- Daj spokój stary, zostało pięć kart - śmiał się Niall, umieszczając rękę na jego ramieniu.

Skinął, spoglądając na wyciągniętą przez siebie kartę. - Pieprzony wodospad - roześmiał się, przysuwając kubeczek do ust i pochłaniając resztę jego zawartości.

Gdy gra się zakończyła, Harry był bliski bycia pijanym, stawając się bardzo dotykalski. Oparł głowę o kanapę z miejsca, gdzie siedział na podłodze i spojrzał na Louisa.

Louis odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się, a na policzkach pojawił się rumieniec, kiedy ten puścił mu oczko.

\- Chcesz iść na górę? - spytał cicho.

Szatyn rzucił okiem na Nialla, który ocierał się o Mads.

\- Nie martw się o niego - powiedział Harry podnosząc się, Louis naśladując jego ruchy. - Zaczekaj na mnie u góry, będę tam za sekundę.

\- Który pokój jest twój?

\- Jak wejdziesz po schodach, obok stołu do pokera jest prosty korytarz i trzecie drzwi po prawej.

Louis kiwnął głową i udał się na piętro, podczas kiedy Harry rozmawiał z Niallem.

\- Hej kolego, dowodzisz tu przez resztę nocy.

\- Idziesz już?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Tak, pójdę na górę, nie podpal niczego.

\- Na górę? Masz tam jakąś dziewczynę?

\- Są tam dziewczyny - powiedział od niechcenia.

\- Dziewczyny? Ty świntuchu - śmiał się blondyn.

\- Co.. Oh nie, nie to miałem-

\- Co tylko powiesz, słuchaj, tylko użyj zabezpieczenia i daj im jednakową uwagę.

Harry przewrócił swoimi oczami. - Jesteś absurdalny.

\- Tylko staram się pomóc.

Zaśmiał się, potrząsając głową i odchodząc w kierunku schodów.

\- Louis? - zapytał po wejściu do pokoju.

\- W końcu - uśmiechnął się Louis, przyciągając go za jego flanelową koszulę, zachłannie całując.

\- Tobie też cześć - wyszczerzył zęby, chwytając go za talię.

\- Co do wcześniej.

\- Na łodzi?

\- Taak - skinął, wsuwając obie ręce pod jego koszulę.

\- Co z tym?

\- Zanim Zayn nam przerwał, miałem spytać czy może mógłbym cię ssać? - zapytał, jąkając się.

Oczy Harry'ego się rozszerzyły. - Cholera, tak.. To znaczy tak, um no tak, to byłoby tak.

Louis zachichotał, dłońmi sunąc w dół, by rozpiąć jego spodnie, opadając na kolana i zsuwając jeansy oraz bieliznę Harry'ego. Chwycił jego podstawę, wolno liżąc sam czubek.

\- Cholera - syknął.

Poruszał w dolnym tempie dłońmi w górę i dół, pracując na jego męskości, nim zassał jego główkę tylko po to, by wypuścić ją z odgłosem cmoknięcia, po czym polizał pasek od podstawy do czubka. - Chcę, żebyś pieprzył moje usta - wyszeptał patrząc niewinnie w górę.

\- Kurwa - jęknął Harry, przeczesując jego włosy palcami.

Złożył ręce za plecami, otwierając szeroko usta, by dać dostęp Harry'emu, który wydawał z siebie jęki wyrzucając biodra.

Louis spojrzał na niego w górę, otwierając usta tak szeroko jak tylko mógł, aby udostępnić Harry'emu tył swojego gardła.

Przyśpieszył ruchy bioder, przez co Louis zakrztusił się, a oczy zaczęły łzawić. - Robisz to tak dobrze, skarbie. Cholera - zakwilił.

Zassał policzki, prawą dłonią masując jądra Harry'ego.

\- Oh, cholera jasna - zajęczał brunet, przenosząc spojrzenie na sufit, powoli zwalniając swoje ruchy.

Powrócił ręką z powrotem do podstawy jego penisa, pracując nad tą częścią, którą nie zmieścił w ustach.

Harry pozwolił mu ponownie przejąć kontrolę, Louis zbudował stały rytm.

\- Zaraz dojdę - ostrzegł.

Odsunął się na moment, oblizując wargi i powoli poruszając dłonią. - Dojdź w moich ustach.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Skinął i wrócił do ssania, obscenicznie zasysając policzki.

Loczek wplątał znów palce w jego włosy, lekko pchając biodrami, zastygając w miejscu, gdy dochodził w jego ustach.

Kiedy stał się miękki w jego buzi, Louis powoli się odsunął, oblizując się i podnosząc na stopy.

\- To było gorące - jęknął na samo wspomnienie, przybliżając się, żeby go pocałować. - Chcesz żebym um..

\- Oh nie, ja... - zarumienił się, patrząc na mokrą plamę na swoich jeansach.

\- Podnieciło cię to? - uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Masz naprawdę ładnego penisa - wzruszył zwyczajnie ramionami.

Harry uśmiechnął się, całując go jeszcze raz i prowadząc do łóżka.

\- Dziękuję, że dałeś mi drugą szansę - szepnął, gdy jakiś czas później razem z Louisem przytulali się w łóżku.

Louis podniósł się delikatnie, by na niego spojrzeć. - Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nasza randka będzie udana.

Starszy zaśmiał się lekko. - Zaufaj mi, jestem w nich niesamowity.

\- Ktoś tu jest pewny siebie.

\- Bardzo - uśmiechnął się, nachylając, żeby złożyć na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

Posłał mu mały uśmiech, następnie zwijając się przy jego boku. - Dobranoc Harry.

\- Śpij dobrze, Lou.

 


	14. Rozdział 14

**Harry's POV:**

Harry obudził się w towarzystwie pulsującego bólu głowy. Jęknął przecierając twarz dłonią, spoglądając w lewo, gdzie zobaczył puste miejsce. - Louis? - zawołał, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

Chłopak wyszedł z łazienki znajdującej się po prawej stronie łóżka, z ręcznikiem w pasie i uśmiechem na ustach. - Hej, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, ale potrzebowałem prysznica.

Uśmiechnął się do niego jedynie, potrząsając głową. - W porządku, która godzina?

\- Jedenasta, tak myślę.

Skinął podchodząc do Louisa, cmokając go w policzek, zanim udał się do łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic.

\- Zayn już jest - powiedział Louis, podnosząc się z łóżka chłopaka.

\- Oh okej - przytaknął, wsuwając na siebie parę slipów. - Chciałbyś się później spotkać? Zazwyczaj chodzimy do Skinners na lunch.. Powinieneś do nas dołączyć.

\- Kolejne niezręczne spotkanie z twoimi wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi.. Jak mógłbym to przegapić? - uśmiechnął się, stając przed Harrym, zarzucając ręce na jego ramiona.

Harry uśmiechnął się w dół na niego, dłonie kładąc na jego małej talii. - Nie są tacy źli.

Szatyn posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie.   
\- No dobra, w porządku.. Liam nie jest.   
Przewrócił oczami, z czułością wypisaną na twarzy. - Pomóż mi się stąd wydostać.

Loczek otworzył drzwi i wystawił głowę na korytarz, by upewnić się, że nikogo nie ma. - Chodź - poinstruował, wydostając go z pokoju.

\- Zobaczymy się w Skinners.

\- Okej, napiszę do ciebie jak będziemy już jechać - uśmiechnął się ostatni raz, całując go szybko, po czym wrócił do swojego pokoju.

_

\- Liam! - Alyssa krzyknęła szeptem, próbując go obudzić. - No dalej, Liam. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Hmm - wymamrotał odwracając się i patrząc na brunetkę.

\- Liam, skup się, nie uwierzysz co właśnie zobaczyłam.

\- Co? - spytał chłopak, na wpół śpiąc.

\- Okej, więc kiedy wychodziłam z łazienki, zobaczyłam jak Harry całuje Louisa!

\- To świetnie skarbie... - mruknął. - Czekaj co?

\- No dziękuję, szalone co? Myślałam, że Harry jest hetero. I czy ich dwójka się nienawidzi?

Liam jęknął, siadając i pocierając twarz. - Jesteś pewna, że to byli oni?

\- Sto procent.

\- Może się nie całowali, może jeden z nich szeptał coś drugiemu.

\- Ile razy szeptałeś coś komuś w usta? - zapytała Alyssa z poważną miną.

\- No nie wiem, niczego nie zakładajmy... Daj mi pogadać z Harrym i zobaczę o co chodzi. Tylko obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz.

\- Obiecuję - uśmiechnęła się, całując go. - Cóż, to wyjaśnia dlaczego nie chciał ze mną być, kto by pomyślał, że Harry Styles jest gejem.

\- Czy to zła rzecz?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała szybko. - Potrzebujmy różnorodności w naszej grupie. Po prostu nie spodziewałam się, że Harry będzie tym, który to do niej wniesie.

Liam skinął powoli. - Pójdę po wodę, chcesz coś?

\- Też, proszę.

\- Masz to - powiedział, składając pocałunek na jej skroni, nim wyszedł na korytarz.

_

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał Harry, kiedy zobaczył schodzącego po schodach Liama. - Którą część domu chciałbyś dostać?

\- Um, nie obchodzi mnie to. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Okej, co tam? - spytał, wkładając kubki do czarnego worka na śmieci.

\- Dobrze.. Mógłbyś przestać sprzątać na jakieś dwie sekundy i na mnie spojrzeć.

Harry zachichotał, odkładając worek i przenosząc na niego swój wzrok. - Co jest takie ważne, Liam?

\- Alyssa wie.

\- Wie co?

\- O tobie i.. - przerwał, rozglądając się, żeby być pewnym, że nikt ich nie słucha. - O tobie i Louisie.

\- Skąd? - spanikował.

\- Widziała dziś rano jak się całowaliście.

\- Cholera.

\- Nikomu nie powie... Po prostu musisz być ostrożniejszy.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nikomu nie powie?

\- O co chodzi? - przerwała Mads, opierając się o wyspę kuchenną, powodując, że Liam i Harry podskoczyli i zwrócili się do niej twarzą.

\- O nic. Um, dokończcie sprzątanie tutaj, pójdę na górę - powiedział szybko, rzucając worek na śmieci w ręce Liama i kierując się na piętro.

\- Harry, hej - przywitała go Alyssa, kiedy praktycznie wpadł na nią na schodach.

\- Cześć.. Co słychać?

\- Cóż, Liam zszedł na dół po wodę i nigdy nie wrócił - powiedziała od niechcenia.

Skinął, lustrując ją z góry na dół. - Ja, uh, powiedziałem mu żeby posprzątał kuchnię. Co do tego co zobaczyłaś wcześniej.

\- O czym mówisz? - zapytała spokojnie.

\- Lys. Liam mi powiedział.

\- Nie martw się, Harry. Zero oceniania z mojej strony i nikt się nie dowie... Przynajmniej nie ode mnie.

Harry wypuścił z siebie oddech ulgi. - Dzięki.

\- Żaden problem.. To nie mój sekret, żebym o tym mówiła.

Przytulił dziewczynę, po czym kontynuował drogę po schodach.

\- Na dzisiejszą imprezę powinniśmy zamówić kogoś do sprzątania - narzekał Niall, jakiś czas później siadając na kanapie obok Mads.

Harry roześmiał się. - Ja dzisiaj nie mogę przyjść, kolego. Mam plany.

\- Jakie plany?

Tym razem wzruszył ramionami. - Nic o co miałbyś się martwić, jakieś sprawy rodzinne.

\- Cokolwiek, bro - prychnął Blondyn, wstając i odłączając telefon z ładowarki. - Idziemy do Skinners?

\- Tak - powiedział Harry, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca i wychodząc na zewnątrz, wszyscy śledząc jego ruchy.

_

\- Czemu Louis tu jest? - zapytał Niall, gdy zobaczył go wchodzącego do Skinners.

\- Ja go zaprosiłam - odezwała się Alyssa.

\- Odkąd wy sie przyjaźnicie?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. - Siedzieliśmy razem wczoraj, jest naprawdę fajny.

Niall owinął ramię wokół Mads, przeglądając swoją komórkę, kiedy Louis zajął miejsce obok Harry'ego.

\- Hej - szepnął brunet, gdy wszyscy zwrócili swoją uwagę ponownie do menu.

\- Cześć - uśmiechnął się Louis.

\- Witam wszystkich, jesteście gotowi, by złożyć zamówienie? - zapytała Linda, ich kelnerka.

\- Tak, wezmę burgera, bez ogórków, z puree zamiast frytek - przemówił Niall.

\- Dla mnie sałatka z kurczakiem - następna była Mads.

\- Grillowanym? - zapytała Linda, zapisując ich zamówienia.

\- Poproszę.

\- W porządku, Liam, razem z Alyssą znów na tym samym rachunku?

\- Tak, dla mnie krewetki.

\- Masz to, dla ciebie skarbie? - spytała patrząc na Alysse.

\- Frytki z serem i bekonem.

\- Załatwione - powiedziała, rysując linię pod ich zamówieniem, następnie patrząc na Harry'ego.

\- Kurczaka Auntie Skinner, tylko zamiast cebulki mógłbym dostać podwójny pieprz?

\- Jasna sprawa - uśmiechnęła się do niego, następnie patrząc na Louisa. - A dla ciebie?

\- Um, kanapkę z grillowanym kurczakiem.

\- Masz napój?

\- Oh nie, dopiero przyszedłem.

\- Co mogę dla ciebie przynieść? - zapytała z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

\- Woda jest w porządku.

\- Dobrze, dajcie znać jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować - powiedziała, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Louisa. - Zaraz wrócę z twoją wodą.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Więc, odkąd Styles ma dzisiaj inne plany, imprezy nie będzie - przemówił Niall.

\- Daj spokój Niall, tylko dlatego, że mnie tam nie będzie nie znaczy, że impreza ma się nie odbyć.

\- Tak, ale bez ciebie zawsze jest nudno.

Harry zaśmiał się na to, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie dąsaj się, skarbie. Oh, wiesz co powinniśmy zrobić? Powinniśmy wyjechać do Dallas i iść do klubu - zaoferowała Mads.

\- Czemu nie do Trex? - spytał Louis.

\- Bo zawsze tam chodzimy - odpowiedział Niall, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Zawsze też przychodzicie do Skinners i oto jesteście - wymamrotał.   
\- Co to miało być?

\- Nic. Możecie w ogóle wejść do klubu? Macie 18 lat.

\- Istnieje coś takiego jak fałszywe dowody, Tommo - odparował oschle.

\- Hej Niall, dlaczego nie wprowadzić w życie manier, których nas uczono kiedy byliśmy młodsi? - zainterweniował Harry.

Blondyn przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Przepraszam, mamy fałszywe dowody.

\- Czemu jesteś takim dupkiem? - spytał Liam.

\- Co? Odpowiedziałem tylko na jego pytanie.

\- W porządku, jedna woda. Reszta z was ma się dobrze? - zapytała kelnerka, nieświadoma niezręcznego napięcia.

\- Mógłbym um, możesz usunąć moje zamówienie. Dziękuję - zwrócił się do kelnerki, zanim chwycił swój telefon i odszedł w kierunku drzwi.

\- Kurwa. Świetna robota, Niall - syknął Liam, klepiąc go w ramię.

\- Co? Jest frajerem. Nawet nie wiem czemu tu był. Albo dlaczego pokazuje się na naszych imprezach. Dalej Harry, postaw się za mnie. Musisz przyznać, że to dziwne. No i sam fakt, że chodził wczoraj za tobą jak zagubiony szczeniak. Co to było?

Harry westchnął, pocierając twarz ręką. - On.. On nie jest taki zły, okej? Ja-ja muszę iść. Zobaczymy się zaraz.

\- Louis - zawołał po wyjściu na zewnątrz, patrząc w lewo, gdzie Louis kierował się do swojego samochodu.

Zatrzymał swoje ruchy i odwrócił się do niego twarzą.

\- Hej, przepraszam.

\- W porządku. To nie twoja wina - wzruszył ramionami, krzyżując je na piersi.

Harry stał w miejscu, nie do końca wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Spójrz, rozumiem, to twój najlepszy przyjaciel. I nie będę cię prosił, żebyś między nami wybierał, bo to nie w porządku. Ale może nie zapraszaj mnie, kiedy on jest w pobliżu.

\- To naprawdę ograniczy nasze spotkania.

\- Po prostu upewnimy się, że wokół jest wystarczająco ludzi i nie muszę się odzywać.

Harry roześmiał się delikatnie. - Chodź tutaj - wskazał mu ruchem głowy.

Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i pochylił naprzód, pozwalając Harry'emu szybko się pocałować.

\- Obiecuję następnym razem kopnąć go w tyłek, kiedy będzie dla ciebie niegrzeczny.

Wywrócił czule swoimi oczami, wzdychając i pozwalając opaść swoim ramionom. - Nie, to w porządku. To znaczy, nie jest, ale rozumiem. Więc nie jestem zły.

\- Obiecujesz?

Louis skinął. - Obiecuję.

Harry przyciągnął go do uścisku i pocałował czubek jego głowy. - Dobrze - zrobił krok w tył i spojrzał na niego. - Wciąż jesteśmy na dzisiaj umówieni, tak?

\- Tak, odbierasz mnie o ósmej?

\- Mhm - przytaknął ruchem głowy.

\- Okej, zatem do zobaczenia potem - uśmiechnął się, całując go w policzek i wchodząc do swojego samochodu.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Zayn, co powinienem ubrać? - spytał, przykładając telefon do ucha, kiedy wyciągał koszulę z szafy.

\- Wiesz już co będziecie robić?

\- Nie, to niespodzianka. Co jest frustrujące, bo nie wiem jak się ubrać. Ale w tym samym czasie mega urocze - przerwał, chwytając za prostą białą koszulkę. - Mówił ci coś?

\- Oh, um, nie. Czemu miałby?

\- Nie wiem. Ugh! - jęknął, odrzucając ubranie. - Pójdę po prostu nago.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie miałby nic przeciwko.

Louis przewrócił oczami, nawet jeśli ten tego nie widział. - Nie pomagasz... Przyjdź i mi pomóż, proszę!

Usłyszał śmiech przyjaciela. - Będę za pięć minut.

\- Dziękuję! - westchnął, rozłączając się i jeszcze raz przykładając do siebie koszulkę.

_

\- W końcu! - westchnął dramatycznie po otwarciu drzwi Zaynowi.

Zayn pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. - Chodź.. Znajdziemy ci strój - powiedział, odwracając Louisa i pchając go w kierunku sypialni. - Opalałeś się? - spytał, patrząc na jego nagie plecy zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie - bronił się, obracając i widząc jego minę. - Dobra, trochę.. Zamknij się i pomóż mi coś znaleźć.

\- Okej, jakie masz opcje?

\- Rurki i koszulka.

\- Właśnie to wymyśliłeś?

Louis złączył swoje brwi, usta formując w wydęcie warg. - Pomóż mi.

\- Okej okej.. Spokojnie, zobaczmy - mruknął, wchodząc do jego szafy. - Przymierz to - nakazał, podając mu pasiastą koszulkę z wycięciem pod szyją i czarne rurki.

Wziął ubrania i wsunął je na siebie, poprawiając rękawy. - Nie wiem... Co myślisz? - zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę, kiedy przeglądał się w lustrze.

\- Czegoś brakuje - zauważył Zayn. - Gdzie są te nowe szelki, które mama ci kupiła?

\- Te czarno-białe?

\- Tak.

\- Powinny być z resztą w szafie.

Zayn wszedł z powrotem do pomieszczenia i skierował się do kolekcji szelek Louisa, poszukując pary której chciał. - Mam je - oznajmił, trzymając czarno-białe szelki i wręczając je chłopakowi.

Louis przyczepił je do swoich spodni i ponownie na siebie spojrzał, poprawiając je, po czym spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Idealnie - zapewnił go.

\- Co z butami?

\- Jak czyste są twoje vansy?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie bardzo.

Skinął, podchodząc do jego butów, skąd chwycił czarne tomsy. - Załóż te.

\- Tomsy? Nawet nie wiem czy jeszcze pasują.

\- Więc je przymierz.

Kiwnął głową i schylił się, by założyć parę butów.

\- Dla mnie wyglądają dobrze.

\- Co z kurtką? Powinienem zabrać ze sobą?

\- Nah - odrzekł Zayn, kręcąc głową. - Jeśli będzie ci zimno on cię ogrzeje.

Skinął, jeszcze raz spoglądając na swoje odbicie.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz. O której tutaj będzie?

Jak na zawołanie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, a oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły. - Teraz. Kurwa, okej.. Życz mi powodzenia.

\- Poradzisz sobie. Bądź sobą i napisz, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował.

\- Dobra.. Zamkniesz jak będziesz wychodził?

\- Masz to.. Baw się dobrze.

**Harry's POV:**

Stał podenerwowany na ganku Louisa, w ręce trzymając bukiet dalii. Uniósł głowę w górę, gdy usłyszał otwieranie drzwi, oddech uwiązł mu w gardle na widok chłopaka przed sobą.

\- Wow - sapnął.

\- Ty również - uśmiechnął się Louis.

Harry zachichotał nerwowo, wyciągając przed siebie rękę, by wręczyć mu kwiaty. - Um.. Słyszałem, że lubisz dalie.

Przyjął je z uśmiechem na ustach. - Dobrze słyszałeś, dziękuję - odparł, wąchając je. - Chcesz wejść na sekundę?

\- Pewnie - uśmiechnął się, wchodząc za nim do środka.

Louis wszedł do kuchni, wyciągając wazon, który napełnił wodą i włożył do niego kwiaty. - Powiesz mi co będziemy robić? No wiesz, żebym wiedział czy to co mam na sobie jest odpowiednie.

\- Jest zupełnie w porządku - zapewnił go z uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś pewien? Bo nie chcę być zbytnio rozebrany.. Albo i przebrany.

Uśmiechnął się umieszczając dłonie na jego talii i przyciągając do siebie. - Zaufaj mi, to co masz na sobie jest idealne. Powiedz mi czy lubisz Olive Garden.

Louis skinął. - Uwielbiam.. To tam idziemy?

\- Poniekąd, nie do końca... Chodź - powiedział, łapiąc go za dłoń i prowadząc na zewnątrz.

\- To nie jest twoja terenówka - zauważył zdezorientowany, kiedy dotarli do Range Rovera.

\- Nie, nie jest.

\- Czy to ta niespodzianka? - zapytał, podchodząc od strony pasażera.

\- Nope - wyszczerzył się, otwierając mu drzwi.

\- Otwierasz dla mnie drzwi? To niespodzianka?

Harry zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. - Zachowujesz się jakbym nie był dżentelmenem.

\- Oh nie, jesteś bardzo szarmancki.

Posłał mu swój uśmiech, zamykając drzwi i idąc do strony kierowcy. - Jakie jest twoje ulubione danie z Olive Garden?

\- Mezzaluna Ravioli z sosem Marinara.

\- Okej - skinął, wysyłając wiadomość.

\- A więc to tam jedziemy?

\- Jaką chcesz piosenkę? - spytał, chwytając kabel z telefonu.

\- Unikasz mojego pytania?

\- Tak. Teraz, zapnij pasy - uśmiechnął się i nachylił, delikatnie go całując.

\- Zgubiliśmy się? - zapytał po chwili jazdy. - Bo wiesz, jedziemy już jakieś czterdzieści minut.

\- Nie zgubiliśmy.

\- Jesteś pewny? No bo wiesz, jeśli tak to to w porządku.

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że się nie zgubiliśmy - uśmiechnął się znów, skręcając.

Louis rozejrzał się wokół, po prawo widząc starą stodołę, natomiast z lewej strony otwarte boisko. Przed stodołą znajdował się samochód terenowy, choć nie wyglądało na to jakby ktoś w nim był.

Kiedy Harry wyłączył silnik, przeniósł spojrzenie na niego. - Gotowy?

\- Na zagranie w nowym horrorze?

Roześmiał się, dwa razy dzwoniąc klaksonem, po czym wyszedł z samochodu i przeszedł na stronę Louisa. - Dobra, zamknij oczy.

\- Nie - pokręcił głową.

\- Oh daj spokój, nie ufasz mi?

\- Ledwo - zadrwił.

Westchnął, delikatnie się uśmiechając. - No dalej.

Louis wygrzebał się z pojazdu, zamykając oczy.

Brunet odwrócił go i przykrył dłońmi jego oczy, prowadząc naprzód. Zrobili kilka kroków nim się zatrzymali.

\- Przysięgam jeśli ktoś wyskoczy...

\- Nikt nie wyskoczy. Okej, masz nadal zamknięte oczy?

\- Tak.

Cofnął swoje ręce. - Otwórz je.

Louis otworzył swoje oczy, mrugając kilka razy, aby przyzwyczaić je do światła. - O mój boże.

\- Niespodzianka?

Pokiwał głową patrząc na bagażnik terenówki Harry'ego, jego boki rozświetlały pojedyncze świeczki, na skrzynce na narzędzia znajdowały się przeróżne słodycze oraz popcorn, a sam bagażnik był pokryty kocami i poduszkami. - Jak ty to zrobiłeś?

\- Znam ludzi. Wejdźmy - Harry uśmiechnął się, wspinając na tylne drzwi i wyciągając ramię, by pomóc mu wejść. - No i, wierzę, że mówiliśmy o jedzeniu. Zatem jedno Mezzaluna Ravioli z sosem Marinara - powiedział, sięgając za jedną z poduszek i wyjmując dwa opakowania z jedzeniem na wynos oraz torebkę pałeczek chlebowych.

\- Jesteś nieprawdopodobny - uśmiechnął się, pochylając i całując go w policzek.

\- Cóż, jeśli to ci się podoba, pokochasz naszą rozrywkę - powiedział, wskazując na stodołę.

Louis podniósł wzrok, przez moment nie wiedząc o co chodzi, nim pojawiło się odliczanie, a później pokazał tytuł Grease.

\- Nie gadaj! - uradował się.

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy?

\- Bardzo - uśmiechnął się promiennie, wtulając w bok Harry'ego i otwierając swoje opakowanie.

_

\- Znasz każde słowo, prawda? - Harry zapytał, kiedy pokazały się napisy końcowe.

\- Grałem Danny'ego w szkolnej sztuce.

\- Oh tak. Pamiętam to... Wyglądałeś uroczo w swojej skórzanej kurtce - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przysuwając go bliżej siebie.

Louis zachichotał na to. - Nieprawda.

\- Owszem, prawda. A te ciasne czarne spodnie, które miałeś na sobie.. - przerwał, przypominając sobie tę chwilę.

\- Jesteś absurdalny.

Uśmiechnął się, przyciągając go do swojego boku, żeby złożyć na jego ustach słodki pocałunek.

Louis rozpromienił się na pocałunek, unosząc swoją lewą rękę, by wplątać ją w jego loki, tym samym go pogłębiając, przełożył nogę przez jego kolano żeby usiąść na nim okrakiem.

Starszy ulokował dłonie na jego biodrach, przysuwając do siebie. Sunął rękami w górę i dół jego szelek, zahaczając o nie palcami. - Seksownie w nich wyglądasz.

\- Tak? - spytał, przygryzając wargę.

\- Mhm - uśmiechnął się złośliwie, podróżując dłońmi w górę jego ramion i zniżając głowę, by ponownie złączyć ich usta.

Louis oparł ręce na jego ramionach, delikatnie poruszając biodrami, które Harry złapał i zniżył się, by wykonać malinkę w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

Zwiesił głowę, zamykając oczy. - Jesteś w tym naprawdę dobry - uśmiechnął się, na ramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, składając pocałunek na formującym się już siniaku. - Tak?

\- Tak - skinął, gryząc wargę i patrząc na Harry'ego.

\- Więc lepiej już chodźmy.. Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedną niespodziankę.

\- Oh?

\- Taak, zbierajmy się - uśmiechnął się Harry.

\- Czekaj, a co z tym?

\- Przykryją to.. Teraz chodź, nie chcę się spóźnić.

\- Spóźnić? Na co?

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiesz pojęcia niespodzianki, prawda? - parsknął zeskakując na ziemię, następnie wystawiając rękę, którą Louis z wdzięcznością przyjął.

Przyciągnął go do swojego boku, prowadząc z powrotem do Range Rovera.

_

\- Um.. Harry, dlaczego jesteśmy w wesołym miasteczku? Nie wiedziałem nawet, że teraz jest jakieś? - zadał mu to pytanie, gdy skręcili na obszar wesołego miasteczka.

\- Cóż, technicznie nie ma, ale Zayn powiedział mi, że kochasz diabelski młyn.

\- Daj mi to zrozumieć, załatwiłeś kogoś żeby tutaj przyszedł i włączył to wszystko, tylko po to żebym mógł przejechać się na diabelskim młynie, dwa tygodnie przed oficjalnym otwarciem?

\- No tak - powiedział jakby to było coś oczywistego, otwierając drzwi i kierując się do strony Louisa.

Louis wyszedł z samochodu, chwytając jego dłoń w swoją i udając się w stronę wejścia.

\- To jest super - uśmiechnął się wchodząc do jednego z siedzeń, Harry tuż za nim.

Karuzela ruszyła, powoli unosząc się na samą górę, gdzie się zatrzymała.

\- Louis?

Chłopak odwrócił wzrok z widoku na Harry'ego. - Tak?

\- Chcę żebyś wiedział, że to ja. Nie ten chłopak, którego znasz. Naprawdę przepraszam za wszystko co zrobiłem, zamierzam to naprawić w jaki tylko sposób się da.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, pochylając aby go pocałować, a kiedy ich usta się złączyły rozległ się głośny huk. - Mówiąc o fajerwerkach.

Wargi Harry'ego uniosły się w górę, patrząc w górę ujrzał kolorowe niebo. - Mówiłem ci, że jestem niesamowity w randkach.

\- Już nigdy w ciebie nie zwątpię.

Twarz Harry'ego cały czas zdobił uśmiech. - Chodź tutaj.

Nachylił się po raz kolejny, przykładając swoje wargi do tych jego. Zostali na górze jeszcze przez moment, po prostu ciesząc się chwilą.

\- Znasz ten moment w filmie lub książce, kiedy wszystko po prostu zdaje się być na swoim miejscu, jak bez względu na to co się stanie wszystko będzie w porządku albo przynajmniej takie się będzie wydawało, bo właśnie ta chwila.. Jakby cisza przed burzą?

\- Tak.

\- To właśnie ten moment.

Harry zanucił w zgodzie, przytulając go do swojego boku.

Jak tylko byli z powrotem na ziemi, przez chwilę spacerowali w towarzystwie zdjęć i rozmów na temat przypadkowych rzeczy, które przeistoczyły się w chichotanie i słodkie pocałunki.

\- Zamknij oczy - nakazał Louis, zatrzymując się przed Domem Luster.

Harry z uśmiechem wykonał jego polecenie.

Szatyn puścił jego dłoń i wbiegł do atrakcji. - Znajdź mnie - zawołał.

Otworzył z powrotem swoje oczy, rozglądając się dookoła, zanim zrobił to samo. - Louis? - krzyknął, spoglądając za jedno z luster.

Louis wyszedł zza lustra znajdującego się za nim, odwracając go do siebie i unosząc głowę, żeby złączyć ponownie ich usta, zanim znów uciekł, skrywając się głębiej wśród luster. - Znajdź mnie.

Zaśmiał się, podążając za dźwiękiem jego głosu, skręcając w jeden kąt znalazł Louisa po środku pomieszczenia jedynie w bieliźnie. - Dobra znalazłeś mnie, co teraz zamierzasz ze mną zrobić? - spytał, trzepocząc rzęsami.

Harry jęknął przeciągając koszulkę przez głowę i natychmiast do niego podchodząc, chwycił jego twarz w dłonie, przyciągając do pocałunku.

Louis wypuścił z siebie jęk łapiąc go za biodra, a wyginając plecy w łuk, przycisnął do siebie ich krocza.

\- Co chcesz, żebym zrobił, skarbie? - zapytał bez tchu, opierając czoło o jego.

\- Mam to gdzieś, chcę ciebie.

\- Okej. Cholera.. Okej, um... Odwróć się - zażądał, obracając go do siebie tyłem i delikatnie rozdzielając jego nogi.

Składał pocałunki w dół jego kręgosłupa, powoli zsuwając przy tym bokserki. Masował tyłek Louisa nim delikatnie rozsunął jego pośladki, zostawiając na małym pierścieniu mięśni lekki pocałunek.

Louis mruknął wyginając plecy, opierając się o powierzchnię lustra, a Harry widząc jego reakcję uśmiechnął się do siebie, tworząc nacisk językiem drażnił jego wejście.

\- Boże, Harry.

\- Jesteś taki wrażliwy.. To gorące.

Skinął zaciskając dłonie w pięści, kiedy Harry polizał trzy długie paski poprzez jego otwarcie. - Harry - jęczał.   
Loczek uśmiechnął się na to, jaki wpływ miał na drugiego chłopaka. - Masz świetny tyłek.. Wiesz to?

Zarumienił się, nie otrzymując szansy na odpowiedź, ponieważ język Harry'ego był znów na nim przez co nie potrafił sformułować prawidłowych słów.

Uśmieszek Harry'ego się powiększył, gdy wystawił język wsuwając go w mniejszego chłopaka, jęcząc na to jak ciasny był. - Kurwa, kochanie - stęknął, sunąc dłońmi w górę jego ud, lokując je na biodrach.

Louis zakwilił opuszczając ramiona, powodując mocniejsze wykrzywienie pleców.

Harry zaskomlał na ten widok, opuszczając w dół swoje spodnie i owijając wokół siebie dłoń, powoli pompując, podczas gdy kontynuował pracę językiem.

\- Harry, cholera.

\- Jesteś blisko? - zapytał wbijając język w ciasny pierścień mięśni.

Młodszy przytaknął ruchem głowy, zamykając oczy i chwytając za swojego penisa.

W ciągu kilku następnych minut oboje doszli na szczyt, nierówno oddychając.

Harry podniósł się na nogi i odwrócił go, całując po szyi, wplątał palce w jego miękkie włosy.

\- Jak ty um.. Skąd... - próbował z siebie wydobyć, ale przez orgazm i sposób w jaki Harry całował jego skórę brakowało mu oddechu.

\- Robiłem to, co robiłem dziewczynie - powiedział z zakłopotaniem.

\- Dawałeś dziewczynie pieszczotę tyłka? - zapytał śmiejąc się przy tym.

\- Nie skarbie... Ale ją wylizywałem.

Louis wydął wargi na tę myśl, Harry pocałował go w usta. - Nic z tego. Teraz jestem cały twój, obiecuję.

To spowodowało, że się uśmiechnął, odwzajemniając pocałunek.

\- Lepiej odwiozę cię do domu, dochodzi druga - odezwał się Harry, przerywając ich sesję obściskiwania się.

\- Taak.

Po tym, oboje się ubrali, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się na pocałunki.

\- Teraz... Um, jak się stąd wydostaniemy? - zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Wydaje mi się, że tam jest wyjście - zachichotał, wskazując na ich prawo.

_

\- Najlepsza pierwsza randka - zapewnił go, gdy stali już na jego podwórku.

\- To dobrze - uśmiechnął się, schylając by złożyć na jego ustach wygłodniały pocałunek.

\- Napisz kiedy dotrzesz do domu, okej?

\- Mieszkam jak, pięć minut stąd.

Louis posłał mu uśmiech. - Wiem, ale wciąż chcę być pewnym, że dojedziesz bezpiecznie.

\- W porządku, napiszę co ciebie, widzimy się jutro w kościele?

\- Tak, będę tam.

\- Dobrze.. A potem może coś porobimy?

\- Brzmi dobrze - skinął, przygryzając wargę.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, po raz ostatni go całując, po czym pożegnał się i wrócił do samochodu.

**Louis' POV:**

Wszedł do domu, będąc zaskoczonym, że drzwi nie były zabezpieczone.

\- Zayn? - zawołał wchodząc głębiej i umieszczając swoje klucze w miseczce przy drzwiach. - Nie musiałeś zostawać. Ale cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś, bo teraz mogę ci wszytko opowiedzieć - uśmiechał się szeroko, kierując się w stronę kuchni, gdzie paliły się światła. - Zayn? - krzyknął jeszcze raz.

Sapnął, powstrzymując się od dalszych ruchów, kiedy zobaczył mężczyznę siedzącego na blacie. - Tata.

\- Witaj synu.


	15. Rozdział 15

**Louis' POV:**

\- Tato, co ty.. Czemu tu jesteś?

\- Ojciec nie może odwiedzić własnego syna? - zapytał mężczyzna, wstając i opierając się o blat.

\- Ojcowie mogą odwiedzać swoich synów. Ty jednak..

\- Louis. Myślałem, że przez to przeszliśmy.

\- Przeszliśmy przez którą część, będąc dokładnym? Tę, w której biłeś moją matkę? W której codziennie przychodziłeś do domu nachlany? Czy może tę, w której nas zostawiłeś? Nie widzieliśmy cię, ani nie słyszeliśmy o tobie od dwóch lat.

\- Zadzwoniłem.

\- I uważasz, że to wystarczy? Że daje ci to prawo do przychodzenia do domu mojej mamy, i to niezaproszony? - wybuchnął Louis.

\- Musisz się uspokoić, synu - Keith mówił powoli.

\- _Ty_ musisz wyjść - odpowiedział rzeczowo, stawiając mu sprawę jasno.   
Keith skinął głową i skierował się w stronę drzwi frontowych, zatrzymując się, gdy dotarł do chłopaka. - Zostaję w Hampton Inn. Naprawdę chciałbym się spotkać.

\- A ja chciałbym ojca, który nie jest tylko dawcą spermy - wymamrotał pod nosem, kiedy mężczyzna go minął.

_Wiosna 2005_

\- Louis mógłbyś przyjść na moment? - zawołała Jay z kuchni.

Przydreptał wstydliwie do kuchni, ręce trzymając za plecami. - Tak mamo.

Kobieta westchnęła, odwracając się od ogromnego pryśnięcia sosu, które zdołało zakryć połowę blatu oraz podłogę. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć co tutaj się stało?

Louis wzruszył swoimi małymi ramionami. - To była Lottie.

\- Wyjaśnij mi jak czterolatce, która ledwo potrafi prawidłowo sama jeść udało się wspiąć do najwyższej półki, otworzyć butelkę sosu i rozlać go po kuchni - powiedziała spokojnie z odrobiną rozbawienia w głosie.

Wzruszył ponownie rękami, kiwając się na piętach z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Nie wiem, może powinniśmy już ją uczyć, jeśli tyle potrafi zrobić w tym wieku, kto wie co zdoła osiągnąć.

Jay zaśmiała się na to. - Pomyślę o tym. Teraz, znajdź mop żebyśmy mogli sprzątnąć zanim tata wróci do domu, dobrze?

\- Tak mamuś - wymamrotał biegnąc do szafy wnękowej.

\- Co u licha tutaj się stało? - krzyknął Keith po wejściu do domu.

\- To tylko wypadek, Keith - spieszyła Jay, starając się uspokoić swojego męża.

\- To sprawka tego chłopca, prawda?

\- Masz na myśli swojego syna?

\- Nie pyskuj mi tutaj - zagroził, zbliżając się do niej.

\- Mamo nie mogę znaleźć.. Mopa - wykrzyczał Louis, ściszając głos, kiedy zobaczył swojego ojca.

\- To twoja sprawka? - wrzasnął Keith, zbliżając się w jego kierunku.

\- J-ja nie chciałem. Chciałem tylko zrobić spaghetti - przyznał chłopiec, zniżając głowę w dół.

\- Patrz na mnie, gdy do ciebie mówię - warknął unosząc ją do góry.

\- Keith, nie rób tego - zainterweniowała Jay, odsuwając Louisa z jego zasięgu. - Skarbie idź do swojego pokoju.

Louis pokiwał głową, biegnąc do pokoju i próbując zagłuszyć odgłosy krzyków swoich rodziców.

_Teraźniejszość_

\- Zayn - szepnął do telefonu spanikowanym głosem.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał Zayn, brzmiąc na zaspanego.

\- Możesz um... Potrzebuję żebyś przyjechał - błagał go, chodząc tam i z powrotem po swoim pokoju.

\- Co się stało?

\- Mój ojciec tu był!

\- Co? - zakwestionował, jego głos stał się poważny.

\- Wróciłem do domu i był w mojej kuchni i ja.. Potrzebuję żebyś przyjechał. Proszę.

\- Tak. Um tak, jestem już w drodze.

\- Więc powiedz mi co się stało - powiedział po jakiejś chwili, gdy opadł na łóżko Louisa.

\- Dobrze, Harry mnie podrzucił, a kiedy wszedłem do środka myślałem, że zostałeś, więc wołałem cię.. I jasnym było, że cię tu nie ma. Poszedłem do kuchni i oto był, w swojej kurtce skórzanej i smętnym wyrazem twarzy.

Zayn zajął chwilę, by zebrać swoje myśli, wstając i zaczynając spacerować, jednocześnie kiwając głową. - Okej...um, czego chciał? Co ci powiedział?

\- Nie dałem mu szansy na powiedzenie czego chciał. Powiedział, że zatrzymał się w Hampton Inn i chciałby się spotkać.

\- Zamierzasz pójść?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem. Czuję, że zostanie na jakiś czas.

\- Czemu tak mówisz? - spytał Zayn, z powrotem siadając.

\- Za każdym razem przyjeżdża wtedy, kiedy Lottie jest w domu, idziemy na szybki obiad a później go nie ma. To działało - ale nigdy nie zostawał w mieście..nie wiem.

Zayn przerzucił rękę przez jego ramię przyciągnął go do swojego boku. - Cóż, cokolwiek postanowisz, będę tu. Zawsze.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Obudź się frajerze, czas na kościół - powiedziała Gemma, pojawiając się na progu drzwi do jego pokoju.

\- Czemu do diabła tu jesteś? _Kiedy_ przyjechałaś? - wymamrotał, przewracając się w łóżku.

\- W nocy, słyszałam jak późno wracasz.. Gorąca randka?

Harry przewrócił oczami podnosząc się z łóżka i idąc w stronę drzwi, ignorując jej szydzący ton głosu. - Nie twój interes, teraz wynoś się z mojego pokoju - powiedział, zanim zamknął drzwi i udał się do łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic.

\- Więc co tu robisz? - zapytał jeszcze raz, siadając na stołku barowym.

Gemma wzruszyła ramionami. - Mam kilka wolnych dni od szkoły.

\- Już?

\- Cóż, w poniedziałek mam jedne zajęcia, ale to wykłady online. Wtorki i czwartki mam wolne, a pozostałe w poniedziałek, środę i piątek zostały zawieszone, więc utknąłeś ze mną na tydzień.

\- Nie wolałaś zostać na uczelni? Z przyjaciółmi?

\- Szczerze to... - uśmiechnęła się, pochyliła i szepnęła - Wolałabym spędzić mój czas z uroczym blondynem.

Harry przewrócił oczami. - Wasza dwójka miała dla siebie jedną noc na Jamajce.. On był pijany i miał złamane serce, ty byłaś pijana i samotna... Czas ruszyć dalej.

_Lato 2015_

\- Więc Harry, widzisz coś co ci się podoba? - spytał Niall, gdy oboje zasiedli na leżakach plażowych, pojmując widok dookoła siebie.

Zaśmiał się, spoglądając na grupę dziewczyn, która prawdopodobnie była około dwudziestki. - Ta ruda ma potencjał - zauważył, puszczając jej oczko, kiedy ta się do niego uśmiechnęła.

\- Ma dobre atuty - zachichotał Niall, lustrując ją z góry na dół.

\- Naprawdę zamierzacie spędzić całe wakacje na ślinieniu się do pijanych lasek? - zapytała Gemma, opadając na leżak obok Nialla.

\- Tak. Dokładnie to zamierzamy robić - odpyskował Harry. - Bo z moim najlepszym kumplem wreszcie będącym singlem, to _moja_ praca, by pomóc mu poradzić sobie z cierpieniem. A mówiąc o tym, widzę ładną brunetkę, która wygląda na bardziej niż chętną poradzenia na 'imię którego nie możemy wymieniać' odwyk.

_Teraźniejszość_

\- Co wczoraj robiliście? - spytał Harry, gdy razem z Niallem i Liamem usiedli w Skinners.

\- Poszliśmy do klubu. Co _ty_ robiłeś? - ton głosu Nialla był oschły.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Moja siostra jest w mieście, więc nadrabialiśmy czas, później się uczyłem.

Blondyn skinął. - A co robisz dzisiaj? Powinniśmy iść na boisko, pograć w futbol flagowy czy coś.

\- Ja um.. Sorki stary, dzisiaj nie mogę - powiedział Harry, czując poczucie winy. - Może poniedziałek?

\- Spoko. Brzmi dobrze.

\- A więc, um, Gemma jest w mieście? - odezwał się Liam, próbując zmienić temat.

Harry przytaknął głową, biorąc łyk swojej wody. - Tak, wczoraj przyjechała.

\- Mówiła na jak długo zostaje? - zapytał Niall, starając się o nonszalancję.

\- Będzie do końca przyszłego tygodnia.   
Niall skinął, zaglądając do swojego menu.

\- Hej, wczoraj stało się coś zabawnego - zaczął Liam, czekając aż oboje na niego spojrzą. - Chciałem burgera i milkshake'a, więc razem z Alyssą postanowiliśmy zaciągnąć Nialla i Mads do klubu po jedzenie...

\- Tak, dzięki za to tak w ogóle, Mads była wściekła i byłem jedynym, który musiał ją uspokoić.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, że musiałeś uspokoić swoją dziewczynę - roześmiał się Liam. - Tak czy siak, zobaczyłem Jack In The Box kilka ulic za klubem i z jakiegoś głupiego powodu, wtedy wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem, postanowiliśmy się przejść. Byliśmy w połowie drogi, kiedy się zgubiliśmy i próbowaliśmy zadzwonić po taksówkę, ale oboje zostawiliśmy komórki w klubie, więc Alyssa podeszła do krawędzi jezdni i wystawiła kciuk, żeby złapać autostopa. Stała tak przez kilka minut zanim ktoś się zatrzymał, ale zamiast zaoferowania jej podwózki, myśleli, że _ona_ zaoferuje coś _im._

\- Ktoś wziął ją za prostytutkę? - chichotał Harry.

Liam śmiał się, spoglądając na Nialla, który nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego. - Tak. To było przeżycie.

\- A tobie przytrafiło się coś zabawnego? - spytał Loczek, kierując swoje pytanie do Nialla.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał wzruszenie ramion. - W ogóle.

_

\- Jak tam lunch z twoim rozkosznym bff i Liamem? - zapytał Louis, opierając się o zagłówek.

Harry zachichotał, odkładając zdjęcie któremu się przyglądał. - Było.. - przerwał, poszukując słowa. - Interesująco.

\- Interesująco?

\- Mhm - wyszczerzył zęby, pochodząc do Louisa.

\- Więc... Co stało się na tym interesującym lunchu? - spytał, kładąc dłonie na talii Harry'ego. - Oh, czekaj, daj mi zgadnąć, Niall nie był totalnym dupkiem - dokuczył mu, szturchając jego klatkę piersiową z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Ha ha - Harry sfałszował śmiech, delikatnie go całując.

Młodszy uśmiechnął się, chwytając jego twarz w dłonie i przyciągając go w dół do głębszego pocałunku.

Harry zanucił, gdy się odsunął, opadając przy jego boku, gdzie oparł głowę na ręce. - Lubię gdy twoje włosy takie są.

\- Brudne? - zachichotał Louis.

Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego czule. - Po prostu wyglądają ładnie bez tych wszystkich produktów.. Naturalne. Lubię to. Tak, jak nosisz okulary, to naprawdę gorące.

\- Oh tak? - wyszczerzył się, przewracając na bok, przysuwając się tym do niego bliżej.

\- Tak, sprawiają, że wyglądasz bardzo niewinnie.

\- Zatem będziesz musiał mnie zdemoralizować.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, nachylając się do pocałunku. - To staje się jednym z moich ulubionych hobby.   
\- Nauczyłeś mnie kilku gier pijackich i tego jak palić trawkę.. Nie bądź zbyt dumny, skarbie.

Zaśmiał się, umieszczając dłoń w dolnej części jego pleców, ciągnąc do siebie po głębszy pocałunek.

\- Hej, muszę ci coś powiedzieć - odezwał się Louis, przerywając pocałunek.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał, muskając szybko jego wargi nim skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę.

\- Nie wiem czy jesteśmy nawet blisko tego, gdy mówimy sobie takie rzeczy, ale no... To poniekąd ważne, więc zgaduję, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

Harry zachichotał cicho. - Co się dzieje, słońce?

\- Dobrze, po tym jak odwiozłeś mnie zeszłej nocy, kiedy wszedłem do środka mój um.. Mój tata tam był.

Skinął, odsuwając włosy z jego oczu. - Czego chciał?

Louis wzruszył ramieniem. - Powiedział, że chce się spotkać.

\- Zamierzasz to zrobić?

\- Ja um, nie zdecydowałem jeszcze.

\- Twoja mama wie o jego obecności?

\- Nie - odpowiedział Louis, potrząsając głową. - Jeśli jej powiem to wróci do domu, a moja babcia w tej chwili potrzebuje jej bardziej niż ja.

Harry myślał przez moment, przyciągając chłopaka do swojej piersi i całując go w czubek głowy. - Wiem, że nie wiem zbytnio co się między wami stało, tak naprawdę znam tylko tą część o której mi powiedziałeś i nie chcę żebyś czuł się zobowiązany powiedzieć mi więcej póki nie będziesz czuł się z tym komfortowo, ale um, jestem tutaj dla ciebie, w porządku? Jeśli chcesz, bym z tobą poszedł albo będziesz chciał się wygadać czy cokolwiek, jestem tutaj.

\- Dziękuję, to dużo dla mnie znaczy - uśmiechnął się, wtulając się w jego bok.

\- Będzie ci komfortowo z zostaniem samemu kiedy on będzie w mieście?

Wzruszył swoimi ramionami. - Zabrałem do środka klucz z kryjówki na razie i Zayn zaoferował, że ze mną zostanie, ale myślę, że sobie poradzę.

\- Informuj mnie.

\- Będę - zapewnił go z uśmiechem, pochylając się naprzód po pocałunek.

\- Mówiłem ci, że moja siostra jest w mieście? - spytał Harry jakiś czas później, wsypując sól do gotującej się wody.

\- Nie - odpowiedział, wyjmując kurczaka z lodówki.

\- Chce znowu spać z Niallem - powiedział rzeczowo.

\- Znowu? - Louis zapytał całkowicie zszokowany.

\- Oh, racja, nie wiesz o nich.

\- Jestem zdezorientowany. Proszę o wtajemniczenie mnie - poprosił, siadając na krześle barowym, który był przodem do Harry'ego.

\- Nie ma wiele do mówienia. Przespali się zeszłego lata, gdy nasze rodziny wybrały się na Jamajkę.

\- Był z Mads?

\- Nie, to było podczas ich zerwania.

_Lato 2015_

\- Nie mogę dłużej tego robić, Niall - rzekła Mads, starając się o spokojną postawę.

\- Nic nie zrobiłem, przysięgam. To ona przyszła do mnie - bronił się Niall. - Poza tym, ja nie złoszczę się, kiedy faceci z tobą flirtują.

\- Bzdura - syknęła dziewczyna. - W ostatnim tygodniu, basenowy podszedł do mnie żeby spytać czy chcę coś do picia, a ty się wściekłeś. Mówiąc, że próbował się do mnie dobrać.

\- Bo tak było!

\- Nalewał mi drinka!

Niall westchnął, pogarszając tylko sprawę. - Wiesz jak irytująco uparta potrafisz być?

\- Ja jestem uparta? - wybuchła Mads, wskazując na siebie. - Ja.

\- A więc się zgadzasz.

\- Idź do diabła - wrzasnęła.

\- Już tu jestem! - odkrzyknął Niall.

\- Cóż, jestem pewna, że dziewczyny, które stoją do ciebie w kolejce chętnie cię z niego wyciągną.

Niall przebiegł palcami przez włosy. - Nie ma żadnych dziewczyn.

\- Nie? Więc opowiedz mi o Brittany i jak nazywała się ta blondynka? Amber?

\- To przyjaciółki.

\- Ta, przyjaciółki, które widziałeś nago.

\- Mam już tego dość. Mam dość tych kłótni - westchnął.

Mads przez chwilę była cicho. - Może powinniśmy zrobić sobie przerwę.

\- Co? - zapytał szybko, podchodząc do niej.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. - Być może to będzie najlepsze. Nie wiemy kim jesteśmy poza sobą. Zaraz wyjeżdżasz na wakacje, będzie dobrze. Możemy wziąć to lato, by odetchnąć.

Niall pokręcił głową. - Nie, nie chcę tego.

\- N-nie mówię, że to będzie już na zawsze. Ale na tę chwilę - powiedziała Mads, jej głos załamał się na końcu.

Przyciągnął ją do uścisku, całując czubek głowy. - Nie chcę odetchnąć, chcę być z tobą. Tylko tobą.

Wydała z siebie szloch, odsuwając się od niego i krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Powinieneś iść. Dobrze to dla nas zrobi. Baw się dobrze na wycieczce, porozmawiamy kiedy wrócisz.

Skinął. - W porządku, jeśli tego właśnie chcesz.. Okej.

\- Chcę tego - szepnęła.

_Teraźniejszość_

\- Więc co to jest? - spytał Louis, biorąc kawałek chleba.

\- Bruschetta.

\- Jest bardzo smaczne - przyznał, mając buzię pełną pomidorów.

Harry zaśmiał się z czułością, mieszając makaron.

Uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do niego od tyłu i przytulając go w pasie. - Co jeszcze dziś będziemy mieli?

\- Makaron z kurczakiem i pieczonymi pomidorami w śmietanie - odpowiedział Loczek, odwracając się i owijając ramiona wokół mniejszego chłopaka. - A na deser, krem brulée.

Louis sapnął. - Jesteś właściwym szefem kuchni.

\- Nie miałem A z ekonomii za nic.

Wypuścił z siebie chichot, następnie pochylając się, by złożyć na jego ustach pocałunek. - Cóż, Emeril, jest coś, co potrzebujesz abym zrobił?

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Po prostu kontynuuj bycie pięknym i idź wybrać film.

\- Mogę zrobić obydwie rzeczy - wyszczerzył zęby, udając się do salonu. - Oglądałeś kiedyś Hardbodies? - krzyknął do Harry'ego, gdy przeglądał filmy.

\- Nie oglądałem.

\- Jak mogłeś nigdy nie oglądać takiego klasyku jak Hardbodies? - zapytał, wracając z powrotem do kuchni.

Śmiał się mieszając sos. - Czuję, że będziesz zbulwersowany moim brakiem wiedzy na temat filmów.

\- Lubię wyzwania - odrzekł z fałszywą powagą.

Harry potrząsnął głową, uśmiech zdobił jego twarz. - Podaj mi swój talerz.

Chwycił talerz i wręczył go Harry'emu, by ten nałożył na niego jedzenie. - Wygląda przepysznie - zauważył, po czym dał mu kolejny.

Jak tylko mieli swoje jedzenie, przeszli do salonu, zajmując miejsce na kanapie i włączając film.

_

\- Gdzie się podziewałeś? - Gemma zapytała, od razu wyciszając telewizję jak tylko Harry wszedł do salonu.

Wzruszył ramionami, zdejmując kurtkę. - Z przyjaciółmi.

\- Którymi?

Harry przewrócił oczami, siadając na fotelu znajdującym się obok kanapy. - On wciąż jest z Mads, Gem. I doceniałbym, gdybyś trzymała mnie z dala od tej dziwnej sprawy.

Gemma podgłośniła z powrotem dźwięk w telewizji. - Staram się tylko zacząć rozmowę, Harry. Nie ma potrzeby się bronić.

\- Naprawdę masz tak mało szacunku do ich związku?

Dziewczyna westchnęła, patrząc na swojego brata. - Nic złego nie zrobiłam. Nie byli razem i to on przyszedł do mnie.

\- Nie tak, że się nie kłóciłaś.

\- Mówisz, że jestem łatwa?

\- No cóż... - mruknął z małym wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że tak wysoko o mnie myślisz.

Harry roześmiał się. - Słuchaj, jesteś moją siostrą i cię kocham. Ale Niall jest też moim najlepszym przyjacielem, a ostatnią rzeczą jaką dla niego chcę to, żeby przechodził przez to samo, kiedy mieli z Mads swoją przerwę. Więc po prostu obiecaj, że nie będziesz się wtrącać.

\- Będę się zachowywać - obiecała, mając ironiczny uśmiech na twarzy.

Zmarszczył razem brwi, patrząc na nią sceptycznie.

\- Obiecuję - broniła się, a jej uśmiech jedynie się powiększył. - Mówię poważnie, Harry. Obiecuję, że nie powiem nic Mads i nie będę zarywać do Nialla.

\- Mhm - zanucił, układając się wygodnie na swoim miejscu.

\- Więc kim jest ta dziewczyna? - głos Gemmy rozbrzmiał po chwili ciszy.

\- Co? - zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Dziewczyna. Ta, z którą spędzasz cały swój czas.

\- Mówiłem ci. Byłem z przyjaciółmi.

\- Poznałeś zatem nowych? Ponieważ Niall i Liam przyszli do piekarni po darmowe babeczki i nie mieli żadnego pojęcia gdzie jesteś.

\- Mam więcej przyjaciół niż Niall i Liam.

\- Jasne - mruknęła od niechcenia. - ale się z nimi nie spotykasz.

\- Bo ty wiesz tak dużo o moim życiu - zripostował Harry.

Gemma zaśmiała się na to. - Czemu tak się bronisz?

\- Czemu jesteś taka wścibska?

Uśmiechnęła się, wydając z siebie cichy chichot. - Po prostu chcę wiedzieć co dzieje się w życiu mojego braciszka.

\- Nic się nie dzieje. To co zwykle.

\- Więc futbol, imprezy, puszczalskie dziewczyny?

\- Jest futbol. Imprezuję - wymamrotał.

\- Ale żadnych puszczalskich dziewczyn?

\- Na świecie są takie - wzruszył ramionami, wracając wzrokiem do telewizora.

\- Wiesz, że to nie koniec rozmowy. Widujesz się z kimś.

Harry zignorował ją, kontynuując wgapianie się w telewizję.

\- O mój boże, no powiedz.

Sapnął, odwracając się znów do niej. - Czemu chcesz to wiedzieć?

\- Ponieważ Harry. Jesteś moim bratem i lubię nadążać za twoim życiem. Przyznaj się, kto jest tą szczęściarą?

\- Louis - wymamrotał cicho, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

\- Czy ty powiedziałeś właśnie Louis? - spytała zdezorientowana.

\- Tak. Jego imię to Louis Tomlinson.

\- Ty... Um. Widujesz się z chłopakiem?

Harry pozostał cicho.

Gemma wiercąc się na kanapie, przysunęła się bliżej niego. - Czy um, mama i tata wiedzą?

\- Nie - odpowiedział szybko. - I proszę nie mów im... Ja wciąż to wszystko przyswajam.

\- Jak długo się z nim spotykasz?

\- Kilka tygodni. Był przydzielony jako mój korepetytor i jedno poprowadziło do drugiego, teraz patrzymy jak sprawy się potoczą. Nic oficjalnego.

Gemma skinęła do niego. - Dobrze dla ciebie. Robisz co chcesz. Jesteś z kim chcesz.

\- Więc jesteś z tym w porządku?

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedziała szybko. - Harry, jesteś moim bratem, chcę tylko żebyś był szczęśliwy, a jeśli to Louis cię uszczęśliwia, tylko to się liczy.

\- Dzięki Gem. To dużo znaczy.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się, po czym skupiła swoją uwagę z powrotem na ekranie. - Więc jak, robiliście to już? - zapytała od niechcenia, ślad humoru w jej głosie.

\- Oh spierdalaj - śmiał się Harry.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Zobaczę się z ojcem - oznajmił z determinacją w głosie, jak tylko zajął miejsce przed Zaynem w kawiarence.

Zayn spojrzał na niego z szerokimi oczami. - Kiedy?

\- Dzisiaj po szkole. Pójdę od razu i będę miał to z głowy. Mam nadzieję, że po tym jak porozmawiamy wyjedzie i to na tyle.

\- Okej, idę z tobą.

Louis pokręcił głową, wyciągając kanapkę z pudełka na śniadanie. - Nie, dam sobie radę.

\- Louis. Znam twojego tatę, wiem co zrobił i nie puszczę cię samego.

\- Ale..

\- Spotkamy się u ciebie?

\- Co z treningiem? Masz trening.

\- Dziś ćwiczenia wagowe, śmiało mogę je opuścić.

\- W porządku, ale postaraj się go nie atakować, chcę żeby ta wizyta była tak przyjazna jak to możliwe.

\- Obiecuję, że będę siedzieć cicho obok ciebie, kiedy będzie mówił to co ma do powiedzenia. Ale jeśli tylko spróbuje cię dotknąć, będę interweniował.

\- To dość fair - wzruszył swoimi ramionami, biorąc gryz kanapki.

_

\- Twój nauczyciel dał już wyniki testu? - spytał, gdy Harry wszedł do pokoju.

\- Tobie też cześć - zaśmiał się, pochylając do przodu, by cmoknąć go w usta.

\- Cześć - mruknął z uśmiechem.

\- Witam jeszcze raz - w połowie przedrzeźnił, wyjmując test z plecaka. - Proszę bardzo piękny.

\- Dziękuję - wyszczerzył się do niego, studiując kartkę wzrokiem. - Harry masz dziewięćdziesiąt osiem procent!

\- No wiem - uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

\- To świetnie! Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Harry roześmiał się delikatnie. - Nie zrobiłbym tego bez twojej pomocy.

\- Oh nie, to wszystko twoja zasługa. Zawsze wiedziałeś co robić, po prostu nie mogłeś się skupić.

Przewrócił czule oczami, zbliżając się, by pocałować go w policzek. - Co dziś robimy?

\- Funkcje trygonometryczne.

\- Brzmi boleśnie.

\- Oh, nie są takie złe.

\- Jakie masz dzisiaj plany? - zapytał Harry po tym jak przerobił swoje równania.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nic takiego.

\- Obiecałem Niallowi grę futbolu flagowego, ale potem jestem kompletnie wolny i pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zjeść obiad?

\- Oh, um, być może - Louis skinął, zamykając swój zeszyt.

\- Chyba że nie chcesz.

\- Nie, chcę - wtrącił szybko. - Tylko że..

\- Co?

\- Cóż, um.. Po szkole spotykam się z tatą i nie jestem pewien ile to zajmie.

\- Idziesz się z nim spotkać?

\- Tak.

\- Pójdę z tobą.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się z czułością. - To nie będzie konieczne. Zayn idzie ze mną.. To nie tak, że się z nim nie sprzeczałem.

\- Zadzwoń później? - spytał Harry, gdy oboje wstali.

\- Definitywnie, a ty bądź ostrożny przy grze, nie chciałbym żeby coś stało się twojej buzi, bo wtedy musiałbym z tobą zerwać - zadrwił, całując go.

Starszy sapnął, kręcąc głową. - Wiedziałem, że jesteś ze mną tylko ze względu na wygląd.

\- Tak, no cóż znasz mnie, jestem bardzo płytki.

Zaśmiał się, schylając w dół, by znów go pocałować. - Tak, jedna z wielu twoich cech przez którą nie można się tobie oprzeć.

Louis zachichotał na jego słowa. - Okej, zadzwonię do ciebie później i miejmy nadzieję, że będziemy mogli się spotkać?

\- Masz to, skarbie.

_

\- Jesteś pewny, że wciąż chcesz to zrobić, bo możemy się wycofać - upewnił się Zayn, gdy dotarli do Auntie Skinners.

\- Tak, muszę mieć to z głowy.

\- W porządku.

_Jesień 2005_

\- Skończyłeś swoją pracę domową? - spytała Jay, kiedy Louis próbował ukraść ciasteczko.

\- Tak, zrobiona.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Śmiało, weź sobie ciasteczko, ale jeśli nie zjesz obiadu, zero deseru przez resztę tygodnia.

\- Dobrze mamo - uśmiechnął się, wgryzając się w ciastko.

\- Teraz, idź się pobawić i powiedz tacie, że obiad prawie gotowy.

Louis skinął swoją głową, kierując się do salonu.

\- Hej tato, co oglądasz? - zapytał, opierając się o ramię kanapy.

\- Futbol - odpowiedział Keith biorąc łyk piwa.

Chłopiec stał tam przez chwilę, oglądając co dzieje się na ekranie.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? - warknął mężczyzna.

\- Mama chciała, żebym powiedział ci, że obiad zaraz będzie - wymamrotał.

\- Musisz mówić wyraźniej, chłopcze. Nie osiągniesz niczego w życiu jeśli ludzie nie będą w stanie cię zrozumieć.

\- Tak sir. Przepraszam.

Keith spojrzał na niego i zobaczył ciasteczko, którym nerwowo się bawił. - Ciastka przed obiadem?

\- Mama powiedziała, że to w porządku.

\- Jakby ta suka cokolwiek wiedziała.

\- Nie mów tak o niej! - bronił Louis.

\- Co ty właśnie do mnie powiedziałeś? - syknął Keith, łapiąc go za kołnierz koszulki.

\- Nie powinieneś mówić o mamie w ten sposób!

Mężczyzna odłożył piwo, przybliżając go do siebie. - Będę mówił co tylko chcę, a ty ze wszystkich osób nie będziesz mi mówił co mogę a czego nie.

Louis pisnął, próbując wydostać się z uścisku ojca. - Puść mnie.

Keith brutalnie rozluźnił swój chwyt, powodując, że ten upadł do tyłu i uderzył się w głowę. Usiadł, chwytając się za nią i biegnąc szybko do kuchni.

\- Louis, co się stało? - zapytała Jay, śpiesząc, by go przytulić.

\- T-tata... - jąkał się, próbując wydobyć z siebie co się stało, lecz przerwał mu odgłos wchodzenia do kuchni swojego ojca.

\- Czemu on płacze? - splunął.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś? - zwróciła się do niego, wstając i kryjąc Louisa za swoimi plecami.

\- Upadł. Nie jest za bardzo pełen gracji, może jeśli grałby w futbol tak jak chciałem, nie byłby tak słaby.

\- Niemożliwe, że po prostu upadł. Co zrobiłeś mojemu synowi?

\- _Twojemu?_ \- Keith zaśmiał się, wyciągając kolejne piwo z lodówki. - Zgaduję, że jest bardziej twój niż mój. Mimo wszystko nie ma opcji, by mój syn był taki kobiecy... Synek mamusi. Wychowujesz tutaj świetny wzór mężczyzny.

\- Jak śmiesz. Ty podły sukinsynie.

\- Jak do diabła mnie właśnie nazwałaś! - wrzasnął, zbliżając się do Jay.

\- Louis, chcę żebyś w tej chwili poszedł do domu Zayna.

\- Racja, odeślij go stąd - krzyknął Keith, przez co Louis schował się za swoją mamą.

\- Louis, proszę idź.

Louis przeszedł obok mamy, natomiast mężczyzna chwycił go za ramię, zanim mógł dostać się do drzwi frontowych.

\- Keith puść go!

\- Albo co? Będziesz płakał? - szydził, zacieśniając swój uścisk.

\- Przestań! Przerażasz go.

Mężczyzna chichotał, schylając się, by być z nim twarzą w twarz. - Nie boisz się mnie, prawda?

Louis wpatrywał się w ojca szerokimi oczami, pełnymi strachu.

\- Zadałem ci pytanie - krzyknął ponownie, ściskając go mocniej.

Na to chłopiec szybko zaczął kręcić głową.

\- Widzisz, nie ma potrzeby żeby wychodził - powiedział, prostując się i puszczając Louisa, który wciąż był przerażony.

\- Louis, idź.

Spojrzał na swoją mamę, a następnie na ojca.

\- Jak on ma się nauczyć walczyć o siebie jeśli nie potrafi być świadkiem małej sprzeczki między swoimi rodzicami?

\- Louis, teraz! - powtórzyła jeszcze raz, nie zdejmując wzroku z Keitha.

Mężczyzna prychnął, kiedy jego syn wybiegł z kuchni, prosto do drzwi frontowych.

_Teraźniejszość_

\- Louis?

\- Huh? - mruknął Louis, otrząsając się ze swojego zamyślenia, patrząc na Zayna.

\- Gotowy?

\- Na co?

\- Na zobaczenie swojego ojca. Jesteśmy.

Spojrzał na przednią szybę, wypuszczając drżący oddech. - Oh um, tak. Chodźmy.

\- W porządku - skinął Zayn, wychodząc ze swojego jeepa.

\- No i jesteśmy.


	16. Rozdział 16

**Louis' POV:**

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to zrobić? - zapytał jeszcze raz Zayn, zanim weszli do Skinners.

\- Tak - powiedział z całkowitą determinacją.

Dwójka chłopców weszła do restauracji, zauważając Keitha przy stoliku w kącie. Louis wypuścił ciężki oddech i podszedł do tego miejsca.

Mężczyzna wstał, gdy go zobaczył. - Przyszedłeś.

\- Czemu nie miałbym? - spytał krzyżując ramiona.

Keith uśmiechnął się wydając z siebie krótkie westchnięcie, spoglądając przez jego ramię. - Zayn, miło cię widzieć.

\- Chciałbym powiedzieć to samo - odpowiedział Zayn.

\- Sprawiedliwie. Usiądziemy?

Louis skinął zajmując miejsce przed swoim ojcem, natomiast Zayn obok niego.

\- Więc - zaczął Keith po chwili ciszy. - Co słychać?

\- Po co tu jesteś?

Otrzymał w odpowiedzi nerwowy chichot. - Przejdziemy prosto do tego, zatem.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie zostawałeś w mieście, to nie wakacje, Lottie nie ma, więc dlaczego.... Czego chcesz?

\- Cóż, miałem nadzieję porozmawiać przez chwilę, ale myślę, że przejdę do rzeczy i ci powiem. Louis, wracam do Teksasu.. Nie Jefferson, ale będę blisko. Dostałem pracę w lokalnej galerii sztuki w Dallas jako nabywca i jestem zaręczony.

Siedział w miejscu, nie wiedząc jak przetworzyć co jego ojciec właśnie powiedział.

\- Chciałem też przeprosić. Naprawdę przeprosić. Nie mam żadnego wytłumaczenia na to jak traktowałem ciebie czy twoją mamę. Byłem okropny i rozumiem czemu czujesz się w ten sposób. Nie potrafię przeprosić wystarczająco.

Louis przytaknął przyjmując jego słowa, wciąż nie będąc pewnym jak odpowiedzieć.

\- Możesz.. Możesz coś powiedzieć? Proszę? Chciałem tylko, by wszystko było w porządku. Chcę być częścią twojego życia. I wiem, że sporo mnie ominęło, nawet kiedy wciąż w nim byłem, tak naprawdę nie byłem obecny i nienawidzę tego. Nienawidzę tego co zrobiłem i chciałbym to naprawić.

\- Ja.. Dlaczego teraz?

\- Otrzymałem pomoc, zajęło to dużo czasu, ale w końcu jestem na dobrej drodze. Nie mówię, że życie jest teraz dla mnie łatwe, ponieważ nadal pracuję nad niektórymi rzeczami, ale jedyna której jestem pewien to, że chcę żyć w zgodzie z tobą i...

\- Nie - odezwał się w końcu, delikatnym tonem.

\- Nie? - spytał Keith zdezorientowany.

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu bez ostrzeżenia przyjechać do miasta i zrzucić na mnie coś takiego. Jest ci przykro, świetnie. Obróciłeś swoje życie do góry nogami, super. Tak się cieszę. Ale jak śmiesz! Jak śmiesz zachowywać się jakby.. jakby to co zrobiłeś zostawiło minimalne konsekwencje. Musiałem dorastać bez ojca, Lottie musiała dorastać bez ojca i matki. Musiała przeprowadzić się na drugą część kraju tylko po to, by nie być wokół ciebie. Przez ciebie mama musiała się ukrywać, kłamać, zrobiłeś z naszego życia piekło. Nie tylko raz, ale kilkanaście razy. Już wcześniej otrzymałeś pomoc, pamiętasz? I za każdym razem się wycofywałeś, a teraz naprawdę oczekujesz bym siedział tu i z tobą rozmawiał, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało.

\- Louis, rozumiem, że jest ci smutno, ale proszę żebyś mnie wysłuchał.

\- Nie, nie zasługujesz na to. To moje miasto, moje życie i nie masz żadnego prawa w nim być. Nie chcę cię w nim. Chcę, żebyś trzymał się od niego tak daleko jak to tylko możliwe - krzyknął Louis podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Nie idź Louis, zostań abyśmy mogli o tym porozmawiać - starał się przekonać Keith.

\- Chcę żebyś wyjechał. Nie chcę cię tutaj. Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać ani cię widzieć. Życzę ci miłego życia i przez wzgląd na twoją narzeczoną mam nadzieję, że naprawdę się zmieniłeś, ale przez sekundę nawet nie myśl, że jesteś wart mojego przebaczenia - oznajmił chwytając swój telefon i zmierzając do drzwi, Zayn krok za nim.

\- W porządku? - spytał go jak tylko byli na zewnątrz.

\- Nienawidzę go! Tak bardzo go nienawidzę - gotował się ze złości.

\- Masz do tego pełne prawo.

\- Jak on mógł myśleć, że będę całkowicie okej z jego powrotem do mojego życia? - domagał się, jego oddech stawał się nieregularny. - O boże, nie mogę oddychać. Zayn, nie mogę oddychać.

\- Shh, będzie dobrze - uspokajał Zayn, przyciągając go w swoje ramiona. - będzie dobrze, wdech i wydech, powoli.

Louis skinął nabierając kilku drżących oddechów, próbując tym uspokoić swoje nerwy.

Zayn przysunął go bliżej siebie. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję.

Szatyn pokręcił na to głową. - Tak bardzo przepraszam. Zawsze musisz przychodzić mi na ratunek, a ja po prostu..

\- Hej. Nie przepraszaj za to jak się czujesz. Zawsze będę tutaj dla ciebie bez względu na wszystko, przysięgam.   
\- To wielka przysięga.

\- Myślę, że podejmę się tego wyzwania - zaśmiał się Zayn.

Louis natomiast wydał z siebie delikatny chichot, wycierając kilka łez z policzka.

Zayn cofnął się o krok, by spojrzeć na swojego przyjaciela. - Będzie dobrze.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Cześć śliczny, jak poszło? - zapytał wrzucając swój mokry ręcznik do kosza.

Louis westchnął. - Oh, w porządku. Jak futbol flagowy?

\- Mads przez przypadek uderzyła Liama łokciem w krocze - zachichotał.   
\- Wszystko z nim ok? - spytał w towarzystwie salwy śmiechu.

\- Musieliśmy skończyć grę, ale będzie z nim w porządku.

Młodszy zanucił w zrozumieniu.

\- Co jest, kochanie?

\- Możemy się gdzieś spotkać? Chcę po prostu się stąd wydostać.

\- Jak, z domu? - Harry zapytał ze zdezorientowaniem.

\- Z miasta, chcę pojechać gdzieś. Gdziekolwiek.

Zatrzymał się na moment, patrząc na zegarek. - Już piąta, a jutro szkoła.

\- Odkąd cię ona obchodzi?

\- _Mnie_ nie, ale _ciebie_ tak. Co ty na to żebym wszedł po jakąś chińszczyznę i moglibyśmy się po prostu spotkać u ciebie?

Louis westchnął ponownie. - Tak. W porządku.

\- W porządku? - upewnił się ostrożnie.   
\- Tak. Chińszczyzna brzmi świetnie.

\- Dobra skarbie, widzimy się za jakieś dwadzieścia minut.

\- Okej - wyszeptał, rozłączając się.

_

\- Louis? - krzyknął, pukając do drzwi już trzeci raz. Westchnął wygrzebując telefon z kieszeni, wybierając numer Louisa.

\- _Hej, tu Louis. Przepraszam, że nie odebrałem twojego telefonu, zostaw wiadomość a oddzwonię._

\- Louis, cześć, to ja Harry. Stoję pod twoim domem z ilością jedzenia, które wystarczyłoby dla nakarmienia około dziesięciu ludzi i tak, jak ładny jest twój ganek, wolałbym być z tobą, więc proszę cię otwórz.

Stał tam jeszcze przez jakieś pięć minut, po czym poszedł na drugą stronę domu, by spojrzeć na okno Louisa. - Louis? - zapytał pukając w nie.

Westchnął zaczynając się martwić, wyjął znów swoją komórkę i zadzwonił do niego jeszcze raz, trafiając na pocztę głosową. - Hej to znowu ja, gdzie jesteś? Zadzwoń do mnie.

Wrócił z powrotem na ganek, chwytając odłożone jedzenie i zabierając je do swojego samochodu, postanawiając zadzwonić do Zayna.

\- Harry? - chłopak zdziwił się.

\- Cześć, jest z tobą Louis?

\- Nie, czemu? Coś się dzieje?

Wypuścił oddech, zamykając drzwi swojej terenówki i wkładając kluczyk do stacyjki. - Mieliśmy się spotkać. Zadzwonił do mnie mówiąc coś o tym, że chce wydostać się na noc z miasta, ale powiedziałem mu, że to prawdopodobnie nie najlepszy pomysł, więc przyjechałem i nie otworzył drzwi. Dzwoniłem kilka razy, ale odzywa się poczta głosowa.. Ja po prostu, martwię się.

\- Jesteś pewny, że nie ma go w domu?

\- Jeśli jest, to nie otwiera drzwi.

\- Jego samochód jest?

\- Parkuje w garażu od kiedy nie ma jego mamy, więc nie jestem pewien.

\- Okej, po prostu tam zostań. Mam klucz zapasowy, będę za minutę.

\- Ta, w porządku - skinął, nim się rozłączył.

\- Louis? - wołał Zayn, gdy razem z Harrym weszli do domu chłopaka.

\- Louis? - wołanie Harry'ego było następne, kiedy kierował się w dół korytarza do jego pokoju.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, że on tu jest - powiedział Zayn, stając za plecami Harry'ego.

\- Myślisz, że gdzie mógłby być?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie może być daleko, prawda?

\- Nie wiem, ostatni raz rozmawiałem z nim jakieś półtorej godziny temu.

\- Okej, dobrze, możemy sprawdzić bibliotekę, szkolne audytorium - czasem lubi tam chodzić, by pomyśleć, gdzieś na dworze. Czasami chodzi czytać do parku.. Um, mój dom, ale tam go nie ma - bełkotał Zayn.

\- W porządku. Um, wezmę szkołę, a ty jedź do biblioteki i spotkamy się w parku jeśli go nie znajdziemy.

Zayn przytaknął i oboje udali się do swoich samochodów.

_

\- No hej, nie ma go - Harry powiedział z powrotem zasiadając w samochodzie, przemieszczając telefon z lewego ucha do prawego.

\- W bibliotece też nie.

\- Okej, jadę teraz do parku, spotkajmy się tam - odpowiedział, nim rozłączył się i wyjechał z miejsca parkingowego.

\- Nie jest dobrze, Zayn - westchnął brunet, podchodząc do Zayna stojącego przy ławce.

\- Wiem, próbowałem do niego dzwonić w drodze tutaj, ale jego telefon jest wciąż wyłączony, albo rozładowany, kto wie.

Harry wypuścił ciężki oddech, starając się coś wymyślić. - Powinniśmy um.. Powinniśmy zadzwonić do jego mamy?

Zayn zatrzymał się na moment, myśląc nad tym. - Spróbujmy jeszcze jedno miejsce.

\- Jakie?

\- Galeria.

\- The Roughton Galleries w Dallas? - zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Możemy spróbować. To jego jedyne szczęśliwe wspomnienie po ojcu.

\- Ale jest siódma trzydzieści, nie mają zamknięte?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. - Tak, ale właściciel zna Louisa i kiedy zamykają, czasami pozwalają mu zostać.

\- Nie jest za późno?

\- Może. Nie wiem. W każdym razie warto spróbować, chcesz prowadzić czy ja mam to zrobić?

Westchnął ponownie. - Um, możesz jechać.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za zostanie - odezwał się, spoglądając na Panią Miller, nim skupił swoją uwagę ponownie na jednym ze zdjęć.

Kobieta posłała mu uśmiech, odkładając trzymane w rękach papiery. - Louis, co się dzieje?

\- Hm? - spytał, z powrotem się do niej odwracając.

\- Wiesz, że uwielbiam kiedy przychodzisz, ale coś jest nie tak.

Louis potrząsnął głową. - To nic, ja tylko - przerwał, wypuszczając oddech. - tylko potrzebowałem oczyścić swoje myśli.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak - odrzekł, wymuszając uśmiech. - Um... Robi się naprawdę późno, będę już wracał do domu. Dziękuję jeszcze raz.

\- W każdym razie, skarbie - zapewniła pani Miller z sympatycznym uśmiechem.

Chwycił swoją kurtkę i udał do wyjścia, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy był na zewnątrz. Oparł się o ceglaną ścianę budynku i wydał z siebie szloch, opadając w dół, aż nie usiadł na ziemi.   
\- Louis?

\- Zayn? - zakwestionował, podnosząc wzrok, gdzie zobaczył dwóch zmierzających w jego stronę chłopaków.

\- Dzięki Bogu - westchnął z ulgą, kiedy wraz z Harrym się do niego zbliżyli.

Louis wstał na nogi, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni. - Co tutaj robicie?

\- Zniknąłeś. Martwiłem się, więc zadzwoniłem do Zayna i razem wszędzie cię szukaliśmy - wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Przepraszam.

Pokręcił głową, przyciągając go do uścisku. - Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś przepraszał.

Louis wtulił się w jego ciało, pozwalając sobie rozpaść się na kawałki.

Starszy przysunął go jeszcze bliżej, całując w czubek głowy. - Jest okej - szepnął cicho, spoglądając na Zayna.

\- Dalej, zabierzmy cię do domu - wyszeptał po chwili ciszy, prowadząc Louisa do jego samochodu. - Spotkamy się u Louisa.

Zayn skinął przytulając Louisa, po czym wrócił do swojego samochodu.

Droga do domu mijała im w ciszy, jedna z dłoni Harry'ego delikatnie leżała na kolanie Louisa, druga trzymała kierownicę.

Kiedy podjechali na podjazd młodszego, Harry westchnął i spojrzał na drugiego chłopaka. - Co się dzisiaj stało, Louis?

Wzruszył ramionami, wpatrując się w swoje kolana. - Ja um.. Jest powód, dla którego razem z moim ojcem utrzymujemy wszystko w ten sposób. Nie spotykamy się. Nie rozmawiamy, tak jak powiedziałem; krótkie rozmowy przez telefon w urodziny, okazjonalne wizyty, które trwają tylko jakieś trzydzieści minut i to na tyle.

\- Co powiedział?

\- Że jest mu przykro - przerwał, wzdychając. - i chce być z powrotem w moim życiu, bo zmienił swoje życie. Dostał pracę w pobliżu miasta i jest zaręczony.

Harry pokiwał głową, przykrywając jego dłoń swoją. - A ty nie wierzysz w to, że się zmienił?

\- Chciałbym w to uwierzyć, ale to było dziesięć lat biedy, wraz z siedmioma opuszczonych urodzin, złamanych obietnic, podczas kiedy musiałem udawać, że dorastanie bez ojca było w porządku.

Loczek przez moment siedział w ciszy. - Nie jestem pewien co mam ci powiedzieć, ale wiem, że zasługujesz na wiele więcej niż on. Jesteś inteligentny. Jesteś jedną z najmilszych i najbardziej troskliwych osób jakie kiedykolwiek poznałem. Sprawiasz, że wszyscy wokół ciebie stają się lepsi i Louis, jeśli to nie jest dla niego wystarczające, to nie wie co traci. Bo każdy byłby szczęśliwy mając cię w swoim życiu, a co dopiero będąc w stanie nazwać cię swoim. I wiem też, że nie znam twojego taty lub mamy, ale nie mam żadnej wątpliwości, że nie byłbyś tym niesamowitym człowiekiem jeśli nie to, co się stało. Chciałbym, byś dorastał w lepszym środowisku, bo akurat ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, na to zasługujesz, masz przed sobą całe życie i dokonasz tylu świetnych rzeczy, a jeśli chcesz wliczyć w to swojego tatę to w porządku, ale jeśli tego nie chcesz, to również jest okej.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie na chłopaka przed sobą, pochylając się do przodu, by złożyć na jego ustach szybki pocałunek. - Dziękuje ci.

\- Hej Louis - Harry szepnął później tej nocy, kiedy oboje leżeli w łóżku.

\- Tak?

\- Ja..ja chcę powiedzieć ludziom.

\- Powiedzieć co? - spytał, opierając podbródek na jego piersi.

Umieścił dłoń na głowie Louisa, przeczesując palcami jego włosy. - O nas.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak, powiedziałem mojej siostrze i właściwie przyjęła to znacznie lepiej, niż sądziłem.

\- Harry to świetnie - jego uśmiech się poszerzył, a sam wygodniej się ułożył.

\- Tak, martwię się tylko o mojego tatę. To znaczy, nigdy nie zgadzał się z takim stylem życia, ale sprawiasz, że jestem szczęśliwy, a należy dzielić się rzeczami, które cię uszczęśliwiają z osobami, które kochasz, prawda?

\- To zdaje się być dojrzałą rzeczą do zrobienia - stwierdził Louis, wydając z siebie cichy chichot. - Ale nie chcę, żebyś czuł się zmuszony do powiedzenia komuś. Jestem w porządku z tym jak toczą się sprawy.

\- Ja też, ale prawie wszyscy moi przyjaciele już wiedzą razem z moją siostrą, nie chcę nas dłużej ukrywać.

\- Minęło tylko kilka tygodni.

Skinął. - Tak, wiem, ale.. Rzecz w tym, że um... Już przez długi czas wiedziałem, że cię lubię.

\- Tak? - zapytał Louis, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Tak.

\- Zaczekaj chwilkę.. Czy ty powiedziałeś, że twoi przyjaciele wiedzą? Kiedy się dowiedzieli?

\- Cóż, Mads i Niall nie wiedzą. Alyssa widziała nasz pocałunek na piątkowej imprezie, a Liam jest dobrym obserwatorem.

Louis zachichotał, kręcąc głową w rozbawieniu. - Jak sądzisz, że Niall to przyjmie?

\- Nie wiem... Ale jeśli jest naprawdę moim przyjacielem, będzie się cieszył z mojego szczęścia. Naszego.

Uśmiechnął się do niego, nachylając do pocałunku.

\- Więc, jak powiedziałeś swoim rodzicom?

\- Cóż, mama przyłapała mnie na całowaniu chłopaka na podwórku.

\- Nie gadaj - śmiał się Harry.

\- Yup - skinął zażenowany. - To było okropne, nie była zła czy coś, właściwie to sądzę, że już wiedziała, ale chciałbym żeby dostała lepsze potwierdzenie.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Gdzie idziesz? - wymamrotał Louis, przenosząc się na miejsce gdzie wcześniej spał chłopak.

Harry westchnął wsuwając na siebie koszulkę. - Muszę zabrać mój samochód z parku.

\- Ale dopiero piąta.

\- Wiem, ale muszę być wcześniej w szkole na coś z samorządem uczniowskim.

\- Jesteś w samorządzie?

\- Nie udawaj takiego zaskoczonego - zaśmiał się Harry, chwytając swój telefon.

\- Po prostu nie spodziewałbym się tego po tobie.

\- To nie tak, że jestem przewodniczącym.

\- Tak, jakby ktoś mógł przebić Mads.

Harry uśmiechnął się w dół do niego, schylając, aby ostatni raz go pocałować. - Kocham cię.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się na jego słowa. - Przepraszam co ty właśnie-

\- Ja, um, muszę iść, do zobaczenia w szkole - przerwał mu szybko, wstając i wybiegając na zewnątrz.

_

\- Powiedziałeś mu, że go kochasz? - roześmiał się Liam, wieszając plakat o piątkowej zabawie.

Harry westchnął, podając mu kolejny kawałek taśmy. - Tak, to nie jest zabawne.

\- A kochasz?

\- Czy go kocham?

\- Tak - skinął, cofając się o krok, by upewnić się czy wisiał prosto.

\- Ja um... Tak, kocham, naprawdę - pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się do siebie.

\- Więc powiedz mu to jeszcze raz.

\- Okej.

\- I wiesz, osobiście uważam, że uciekanie po wszystkim z pokoju za bardzo nie pomaga sytuacji - dokuczał Liam.

\- Nic nie mów - zaśmiał się kręcąc przy tym głową.

\- Tak poważnie, dobrze wam razem.

\- Sprawiasz, że czuję się dziwnie, LP.

Liam śmiał się, przewracając oczami. - No dalej, musimy skończyć je wywieszać.

_

\- Cześć tato.

\- Tak? - spytał Bryan, przeglądając jakieś papiery.

\- Mogę um, mogę zjeść tutaj dzisiaj lunch?

Bryan zaprzestał temu co robił i spojrzał na niego. - Dlaczego?

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu.. Mam pracę domową, którą muszę zrobić, a stołówka jest zbyt głośna i wiesz, że w bibliotece nie można jeść, więc pomyślałem, że mógłbym zjeść tutaj.

\- Pewnie.. Właśnie zresztą miałem iść po coś do Burger Kinga, chcesz coś?

\- Um tak. Skrzydełka z kurczaka?

\- Załatwione - skinął mężczyzna, chwytając swój portfel. - Wracam za kilka minut.

Bryan powrócił za piętnaście minut, z torbą jedzenia w dłoni i dwoma napojami. - Proszę bardzo.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się Harry, biorąc swoje jedzenie.

\- Mhm - pokiwał głową, logując się do swojego komputera.

\- Hej um, tato.

\- Tak?

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Bryan, przewijając przez swoje maile.

\- Chodzi o to, że um... Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, ale..

\- Oh cholera.. Synu możemy wrócić do tego później? Jestem spóźniony na spotkanie - przerwał mężczyzna, zbierając swoje jedzenie i wychodząc przez drzwi.

\- Jasne.. Nie zaczęliśmy nawet rozmowy, ale pewnie - wymamrotał do nikogo jak samego siebie, przesiadając się na drugą stronę biurka i wyciągając swoje zadanie z matematyki, włączając do tego bieżącą playliste.

\- Harry?

\- Jasna cholera - sapnął Harry, przyciszając muzykę do której tańczył. - Louis wystraszyłeś mnie na śmierć.

\- Widzę - roześmiał się.

\- Co ty tu um, co ty tu robisz?

\- Mieliśmy się dzisiaj uczyć, pamiętasz? - zapytał, opierając się o framugę drzwi.

\- Racja - skinął brunet, patrząc na papiery przed sobą. - Cóż, tak yy, pomyślałem, że sam spróbuję nad nim popracować.. Widzisz? - uśmiechnął się, unosząc swoje zadanie domowe.

Louis skinął w rozbawieniu, poruszając się, by usiąść na jednym z krzeseł przed biurkiem. - Harry.

\- Louis.

\- Unikasz mnie.

\- Wcale nie - bronił się. - Po prostu chciałem zjeść lunch z moim tatą.

\- Tak? I jak wam czas mija?

\- Jest świetnie.

\- Uh-huh, więc to jest twój tata? - spytał Louis, wskazując na kwiatek doniczkowy w jednym kącie. - Bo wow, już wiem po kim masz ten wygląd.

Harry zaśmiał się na to. - Okej, więc może trochę cię unikam.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ty wiesz dlaczego.

\- Przez to, co się stało rano?

\- Cóż, tak - wzruszył swoimi ramionami.

\- Żałujesz, że to powiedziałeś?

\- Nie - Harry odpowiedział natychmiast. - Jedyne czego żałuję to sposób w jaki to powiedziałem.. Chciałem wyznać ci to w odpowiednim czasie, kiedy bylibyśmy już oficjalnie razem. Nie kiedy próbuję szybko wyjść z twojego domu, żeby zdążyć do szkoły.

\- Myślę, że to było słodkie.

\- Tak?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Podobało mi się, że nie było to zaplanowane.

\- Chodź tutaj.

Uśmiechnął się wstając ze swojego miejsca, przechodząc na stronę Harry'ego.

Harry chwycił jego biodra, umieszczając go między swoimi nogami. - Louisie Tomlinsonie, kocham cię i przepraszam, że uciekłem tego ranka z twojego pokoju jak przerażona mała dziewczynka. Jesteś najwspanialszym chłopakiem jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem i cieszę się, że jesteś moim chłopakiem.

\- Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie swoim chłopakiem? - zapytał, przysuwając się do niego - z dłońmi delikatnie ułożonymi na jego ramionach.

\- Czy to w porządku?

\- Cóż, byliśmy tylko na jednej randce.. Więc nie wiem.

Harry zaśmiał się, nachylając po pocałunek. - Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, powiedziałeś, że była to najlepsza pierwsza randka.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że Harry Styles nie tylko wyzna, że mnie kocha, ale i zapyta o bycie swoim chłopakiem i to wszystko w jeden dzień.

\- Nie odstraszam cię, prawda? Bo jeśli to wszystko za szybko, wtedy zrozumiem.

Louis potrząsnął głową. - Nie, nie odstraszasz.

\- To dobrze.

_

\- Mamo. Tato. Mam wam coś bardzo ważnego do powiedzenia - zaczął Harry drżącym głosem.

\- Okej - Anne odezwała się cicho, niepokój widoczny na jej twarzy.

\- Chcę żebyście wiedzieli, że to coś z czym zmagam się od dłuższej chwili i nauczyłem się, że nie powinienem się tego wstydzić..

\- Harry skarbie, o co chodzi?

\- Ja um, znacie Louisa Tomlinsona, racja?

\- Znam jego mamę... Zrobiłeś mu coś? Masz kłopoty? - Anne zapytała, kiedy Bryan poszukiwał już swojej książeczki czekowej.

\- Jak dużo nas to będzie kosztować? - spytał, przygotowując już długopis.

Harry pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się przez to, jak absurdalna stała się ta sytuacja. - Nie mam kłopotów i nie potrzebuję pieniędzy. Jestem gejem. W porządku?

Mężczyzna stanął gwałtownie w miejscu. - To nie jest zabawne, Harry.

\- Nie staram się być zabawny tato.

\- A więc jesteś pedałem? - krzyknął.

\- Bryan, proszę. Usiądź - powiedziała spokojnie kobieta.

\- Nie! To.. To niedorzeczne, nie wychowałem cię w ten sposób. Nigdy nie byłem tak rozczarowany - wrzasnął, jak najszybciej opuszczając pomieszczenie.

Harry nabrał głęboko powietrza, spoglądając na swoją mamę. - Mamo?

Anne pokręciła głową. - Kochanie. Wiesz, że cię kochamy. Twój tata.. Potrzebuje trochę czasu.

\- Co z tobą? Ty też go potrzebujesz?

Spojrzała na niego, w jej oczach błyszczały łzy. - Nie wiem. Jesteś moim dzieckiem, Harry. Spędziłam tyle godzin zamartwiając się o ciebie, a teraz stoisz przede mną ufając mi z tak wielką częścią twojego życia. Wszystko czego matka chce dla swojego dziecka, to żeby było bezpieczne oraz szczęśliwe, a przez te ostatnie pare tygodni widziałam cię szczęśliwszego niz kiedykolwiek.

\- Jestem szczęśliwy, mamo. Naprawdę szczęśliwy.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego, chwytając jego dłonie z drugiej strony stołu. - Więc i ja jestem szczęśliwa. Porozmawiam z twoim ojcem, dobrze? On po prostu.. Będzie potrzebował czasu, ale zrozumie. Bardzo cię kocha, ale czasami, cóż, wiesz jaki jest.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej smutno, skinając.

\- Z miłą chęcią poznam Louisa - oznajmiła z uśmiechem.

\- Tak?

\- No pewnie - przytaknęła wesoło. - Moglibyśmy zjeść obiad. Ty, ja i on? Jego mama także może przyjść, jeśli przez to poczuje się bardziej komfortowo.

\- Dziękuje mamo. Spytam go i dam ci znać.

\- Dobrze skarbie.. Teraz delikatniejszy temat, twój nauczyciel z rachunkowości przesłał mi dziś maila. Powiedziała, że bardzo dobrze sobie radzisz.

Harry wywrócił czule oczami. - Dostałem A z testu i kilku prac klasowych.. To nic wielkiego.

\- Słońce, to wspaniale. Więc w sobotę wychodzimy do twojej ulubionej restauracji i możesz mieć co tylko zechcesz. Brzmi dobrze?

Zaśmiał się lekko, kiwając głową. - Okej mamo.

\- Super! - uśmiechnęła się, całując jego dłoń, po czym uwolniła je ze swojego uścisku i podniosła się z miejsca. - Powiem Lacy, żeby włączyła pranie, masz coś do wyczyszczenia?

\- Tylko bluzę z treningu.

\- Więc, moja mama chce cię poznać - poinformował, jakiś czas później kładąc się w swoim łóżku.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał zszokowany Louis.

\- Yup - skinął do siebie, zmieniając telefon z jednego ucha do drugiego. - Powiedziała, że cieszy się z mojego szczęścia i z miłą chęcią zjadłaby z nami obiad czy coś. Powiedziała też, że twoja mama również może przyjść jeśli poczujesz się przez to lepiej.

\- Minie kolejny tydzień, zanim moja mama wróci.

\- Więc jesteś w porządku z poznaniem mojej? - spytał wesoło.

\- Tak, to znaczy, w końcu musiało do tego dojść.

\- Okej super. Powiem jej.

\- Jak twój tata to przyjął? - zapytał Louis po chwili.

\- Przetwarza to - powiedział, kłopocząc się ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Tak dobrze, huh?

Roześmiał się delikatnie. - Po prostu cieszę się, że w końcu się dowiedzieli... I nie tylko o nas, ale o mnie. To nadchodziło od dłuższego czasu i dobrze mieć to za sobą.

\- Chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie musimy się w pełni ujawniać. Powiedzenie twoim rodzicom było dużym krokiem i nie chciałbym, żeby wszystko w twoim życiu tak po prostu się zmieniło.

\- Doceniam to, ale jeśli ludzie nie potrafią zaakceptować tego jaki jestem, lepiej będzie bez nich.

\- Niall się w to wlicza? Bo dobrze wiem co do niego czuję, ale jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie chcę żebyś go stracił.

Wypuścił ciężkie westchnięcie. - Nie wiem.. Chcę mu powiedzieć, ale n-nie wiem.

\- Będziesz wiedział, kiedy przyjdzie odpowiedni czas. Nie spiesz się, okej?

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, spoglądając na drzwi, gdzie obecnie stała Gemma. - Tak. Hej Lou, pozwól mi do ciebie oddzwonić. Myślę, że Gemma chce pogadać.

\- W porządku.

\- Okej, pa skarbie - powiedział, nim połączenie zostało przerwane. - Co jest, Gem?

\- Słyszałam, że powiedziałeś rodzicom.

Skinął w potwierdzeniu, siadając. - Taa.

\- I tata nie przyjął tego zbyt dobrze.

\- Nie, nie przyjął.

\- Pamiętam gdy się urodziłeś, tata był tak podekscytowany posiadaniem w końcu chłopca, a kiedy w drugiej klasie powiedziałeś mu, że nie chcesz już dłużej grać w futbol, był taki zły.

Śmiał się, kiwając głową. - Tak pamiętam to, to było od razu po meczu małej ligi, przegraliśmy i to z mojej winy.. Byłem tak zażenowany, że nie chciałem znów przez to przechodzić, więc powiedziałem tacie, że nie cierpię futbolu.

\- I przez to na rok odciągnęli cię od gry.

\- Ale tata był zły przez tak długo.

\- Tak.. - Gemma się zgodziła. - ale wciąż cię kochał. Ruszył dalej, a tydzień przed zapisami na kolejny sezon powiedziałeś mu, że znów chcesz grać.. Co próbuje powiedzieć, to że spędziłeś całe swoje życie próbując go uszczęśliwić robiąc wszystko przez co uważałeś, że będzie dumny lub to, czego od ciebie wymagał, a teraz robisz coś dla siebie. To nie jest coś łatwego dla niektórych do zaakceptowania, ale przyjdzie czas, gdy wszyscy uświadomią sobie co jest dla nich ważne, a tata wie, że w tej sytuacji najważniejsza jest rodzina i twoje szczęście... Może nie teraz, ale dojdzie do tego.

Harry skinął na słowa swojej siostry. - To jak, pizza?

Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niego w odpowiedzi. - Tak, chodźmy.


	17. Rozdział 17

**Harry's POV:**

\- Więc idziesz na jutrzejszą zabawę? - spytał Harry od niechcenia, spisując równanie matematyczne.

Louis podniósł wzrok znad przeglądanych przez siebie notatek, ogromny uśmiech na jego twarzy. - Może.

Wyszczerzył zęby, odkładając ołówek i krzyżując z nim swoje spojrzenie. - Cóż, zastanawiałem się czy moglibyśmy pójść razem.

\- Jak by to miało wyglądać?

\- Idziemy jako grupa.

\- Grupa? Czyli ja, ty, Zayn i jego osoba towarzysząca, Liam, Alyssa i Mads, tak?

\- I Niall - dodał niechętnie.

\- Nie uważam, że to dobry pomysł.

\- Oh daj spokój. Już wcześniej flirtowaliśmy przy nim i nigdy nie zauważył. A poza tym, na każde tańce jakie chodzi, jest pijany po pięciu minutach.

Louis powstrzymał rosnący na twarzy uśmiech. - Dobrze, możemy iść.

\- Super - uśmiechnął się wstając ze swojego krzesła i podchodząc za jego plecy. - A może potem, ty i ja.. - przerwał, pochylając naprzód, by złączyć ze sobą ich usta.

_

\- Dlaczego pozwoliliśmy Mads zmusić nas na wpół formalną zabawę? - westchnął Liam, zajmując miejsce na zewnątrz przebieralni.

Następnie rozbrzmiał śmiech Nialla. - Ja nie mam nic przeciwko, bo jeśli Mads kupuje nową sukienkę..zazwyczaj oznacza to też nową bieliznę.

\- Jesteś absurdalny, Horan - wtrącił Harry, zajmując krzesło obok niego.

\- Hej, tylko dlatego, że nie masz gorącej dziewczyny, która by cię zadowalała, nie znaczy, że możesz się na mnie wyżywać - szydził Niall.

Liam widząc rozbawiony wyraz twarzy Harry'ego zachichotał cicho.

\- Co? - spytał zdezorientowany blondyn.

\- Nic. Ty po prostu.. Masz rację, Niall. Nie mam gorącej _dziewczyny,_ która by mnie zadowoliła.

Liam zaśmiał się znowu kręcąc przy tym głową, spoglądając na dwie dziewczyny, które czekały na opinie ich trójki na temat swoich sukni.

\- Cztery godziny później - westchnął Harry, wślizgując się do ich loży.

\- Hej, zabrałyśmy was na obiad, więc starczy narzekania - odezwała się Mads, rozłączając z Niallem dłonie, zamiast tego przysuwając się do niego.

Roześmiał się, spoglądając na swój telefon, by odpowiedzieć na wiadomość. - Zgadzacie się, żeby dołączyła do nas Gemma?

\- Gemma? - zapytał Niall, wiercąc się na swoim miejscu.

\- Tak, Niall. Gemma, moja siostra... Powiem jej, żeby przyszła, to w porządku?

Wszyscy skinęli w zgodzie, wracając do tego co robili.

_

\- Hej - przywitała się Gemma, zajmując miejsce obok Liama na końcu loży.

\- Cześć Gem - uśmiechnął się chłopak, przytulając ją. - Jak college?

\- Świetnie!

\- Wciąż tak imprezujesz?

\- Co byłby ze mnie za wzór, jeśli nauczyłabym Harry'ego imprezować, a później przestała?

Liam zaśmiał się na to. - Co z wspinaczką i tym całym cholerstwem, które niby tam posiadają? Tak dobre jak o tym mówią?

\- Lepiej. Jest pięknie, następnym razem kiedy Harry mnie odwiedzi, powinniście przekonać go do pozwolenia wam jechać z nim, więc wybralibyśmy się w wycieczkę w Pinnacle Mountain.

\- To jakieś dwie i pół godziny od Fayetteville, Gem - zauważył Harry.

\- Dziękuje, Google Maps - mruknęła sarkastycznie Gemma. - Bez względu na to jak daleko to jest, ma jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam.

\- Jak już będziemy w Little Rock powinniśmy naprawdę pójść do Baja Grill.. Mają zajebiste tortille - odezwał się Harry, biorąc chipsa ze środku stołu.

\- Czy to znaczy, że niedługo czeka nas wycieczka? - spytał z podekscytowaniem Liam.

\- Zgaduję, że tak, wchodzicie w to? - zapytał patrząc przy tym na Mads i Nialla.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła swoimi ramionami. - Czemu nie, w Arkansas byłam może z dwa razy i to tylko na Riverfest, więc z miłą chęcią zwiedziłabym więcej niż spoconych farmerów i dziewczyn, które nie wiedzą jak dobrać odpowiedni samoopalacz.

Harry zaśmiał się, spoglądając na Nialla. - Co z tobą?

\- Pewnie - zbył go, wpatrując się w swój telefon.

\- No i oczywiście Alyssa jesteś zaproszona - dodał.

\- Dzięki - brunetka uśmiechnęła się, wtulając w Liama.

\- Oh Harry, powinieneś jeszcze zaprosić Zayna - dodała Gemma z wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem.

\- Tak, Zayn mówił mi _niezliczoną_ ilość razy o tym jak bardzo chciałby pojechać do Arkansas - powiedział jeszcze Liam, jego twarz zdobił złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Więc go zapytam - prychnął ze wzrokiem wbitym w ich dwójkę.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Chcesz pojechać na wycieczkę do Arkansas? - zaśmiał się Louis, przerzucając nogę przez kolana Harry'ego.

Uśmiechnął się, umieszczając dłoń na jego kolanie. - Tak. Myślę, że będzie zabawnie. Pojechalibyśmy w następny weekend, odkąd mamy wolny poniedziałek. Wyjeżdżamy późnym wieczorem w piątek i wracamy w poniedziałek rano.

\- Jasne, ale tylko jeśli Zayn też może jechać.

\- Super - uśmiechnął się, opierając o kanapę i wracając do oglądania telewizji.

_

\- Zayn zgodził się na wycieczkę - poinformował Louis, gdy oparł się o szafkę swojego chłopaka.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał z wielkim uśmiechem.

\- Yup, na zabawę też. Spotkamy się na miejscu?

\- Właściwie miałem zapytać czy może z Zaynem i jego osobą towarzyszącą moglibyście przyjechać do Mads, żebyśmy pojechali razem.

\- To nie będzie dziwne? - zapytał sceptycznie.

\- Nie powinno.. I um, muszę ci coś powiedzieć? - powiedział Harry, z zalewającym go poczuciem winy.

\- Co?

\- Niall zaprosił dziewczynę z naszych zajęć z Literatury światowej...

Louis spojrzał na niego z uniesioną bawią. - Czy on nie jest z Mads?

\- Ona nie jest dla niego - wymamrotał, zamykając swoją szafkę.

Młodszy kiwnął lekko głową. - Jest dla ciebie?

\- Taa.

\- Tylko jej nie całuj - szepnął wzdychając.

Na buzi Harry'ego pojawił się mały uśmiech. - Naprawdę mi przykro. Próbowałem go przegadać, ale cóż, to Niall i sądzi, że pomaga.

Uśmiechnął się do niego, wzdychając w klęsce. - Rozumiem. Ale po dzisiejszej zabawie, trzymam cię za słowo na temat tylko nas.

Uniósł kącik swoich ust, rozglądając się, by być pewnym, że nikogo nie ma na korytarzu. - Obiecuję, w nocy będziesz tylko ty.

\- Dobrze - uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, nim oboje weszli na stołówkę, gdzie rozdzielili się, aby usiąść ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Robimy shoty - ogłosił Harry, wstając z kanapy Mads i udając się do jej kuchni, by wziąć tequile.

\- Nigdy nie odmówię alkoholu - szczerzył się Niall, będąc krok za nim.

\- Dlaczego dziewczynom zajmuje tak długo przygotowanie się do wyjścia?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem. Raz Mads kazała mi odebrać ją o siódmej i kiedy przyjechałem, powiedziała, że musi tylko dokończyć makijaż... Nie wyszliśmy z domu aż do ósmej trzydzieści.

Harry roześmiał się, nalewając wódki do dziewięciu osobnych kieliszków.

\- Czemu jest ich dziewięć?

\- Bo Zayn, jego osoba towarzysząca i Louis są prawie na miejscu i pomyślałem, że możemy się napić wszyscy.

\- Czy ktoś powiedział napić? - spytała Mads wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Tak. Żeby uczcić, że w końcu jesteś gotowa - uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie Harry.

\- Aw, jesteś taki słodki - sfałszowała uśmiech, pokazując mu środkowy palec, po czym chwyciła jeden z kieliszków, przechylając go w tył.

\- Hej, bądź cierpliwa kochanie. Nie wszyscy są - powiedział unosząc dłoń, zabierając z jej ręki szkło.

\- Kto jeszcze przychodzi?

\- Zayn, jego randka i Louis. Cholera, czy żaden z was nie odczytuje tego co piszę?

\- Nie będę cię okłamywać Harry. Nawet nie otwieram twoich wiadomości - przyznała ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- To właśnie dlatego należysz u mnie do najmniej ulubionych osób. Wiesz to, prawda?

Mads przytaknęła w zgodzie. - Uczucie jest całkowicie odwzajemnione, skarbie.

\- Dobra niech wasza dwójka się uspokoi, jesteśmy - zaśmiał się Zayn, wchodząc do kuchni, przerzucając ramię przez Mads.

\- Czy _teraz_ mogę się napić? - szydziła dziewczyna.

\- Owszem - uśmiechnął się Harry, napełniając z powrotem jej kieliszek.

_

\- Więc, twoja randka jest naprawdę ładna - uśmiechnął się ironicznie Louis, gdy razem z Harrym stali pod ścianą hali.

Harry zaczął się śmiać, spoglądając na blondynkę rozmawiającą ze swoimi znajomymi. - Widziałem ładniejsze.

\- Oh tak? Jak na przykład kto?

Zajęło mu moment rozmyślanie nad odpowiedzią. - Selena Gomez.

Louis parsknął śmiechem. - Ze wszystkich ludzi, to ona pojawiła się w twojej głowie?

\- Hej, Selena Gomez jest piękną kobietą.

\- Nigdy nie zaprzeczyłem - bronił się, z uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. - Nie wydaje się być w twoim typie. Myślałem, że powiesz Taylor Swift czy coś.

Harry zaśmiał się, kiwając głową. - Umówiłbym się z nią.

\- Wybierasz ją zamiast mnie? - spytał z fałszywym wydęciem warg.

\- Tylko jako publiczne wyjście dla promocji.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się, patrząc jeszcze raz na jego osobę towarzyszącą. - Wygląda na to, że chciałaby zatańczyć.

\- Cóż, zatem zgaduję, że lepiej pójdę jeszcze poudawać - westchnął, przekrzywiając głowę w bok, by szepnąć w jego ucho - Kocham cię skarbie.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Hej Zayn, przyniosłeś ze sobą trawkę? - spytał ciągnąc go do swojego boku.

\- Zawsze. Czemu? _Ty_ chcesz zajarać? - zdziwił się.

Louis skinął do niego. - Tak. Więc gdzie zatem powinniśmy pójść?

Zayn zaśmiał się prowadząc ich na zewnątrz. - Możemy iść na trybuny starego boiska.

\- I nikt nas nie złapie?

\- Nah, każdy tam chodzi palić.

Kiwnął do siebie, idąc za Zaynem we wskazane miejsce.

\- Okej, więc mamy białą wdowę i loud. Twój wybór - uśmiechnął się, unosząc dwa skręty.

\- Um... Ten - powiedział nerwowo, pokazując na jego lewą dłoń.

\- Loud - zaśmiał się Zayn, zapalając jointa. Zassał dym, następnie wręczając go Louisowi.

Louis spojrzał na przyjaciela z widocznym zmartwieniem na twarzy, wziął głęboki oddech i przysunął skręta do ust, zaciągając się.

Zayn uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wypuszczając przez nos wstrzymywany dym. - Dobrze?

Przytaknął, również robiąc to samo. - Taak.

\- Zatem o co chodzi? - zapytał go Zayn znów się zaciągając.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Chciałeś zapalić? To przez twojego ojca?

\- Nie, to znaczy.. Jest jaki jest i nie będę się przez to zamartwiał. Po prostu dziwnie się czuję z sytuacją między mną a Harrym.

Zayn spojrzał na niego ze zdezorientowaniem, podając między sobą skręta. - O co chodzi?

Szatyn przyjął go, biorąc wdech. - O to że.. Cóż, powiedział, że mnie kocha a ja tego nie odpowiedziałem.

Brwi Zayna wystrzeliły w górę. - Wow, um... No dobrze, kochasz go?

\- Nie wiem.. Może. To Harry, wiesz? Umawia się dla sportu. Jak tylko się nudzi, rusza dalej. Nie chcę przywiązać się do kogoś, kto mnie zostawi kiedy przestanę być interesujący.

\- Cóż, po pierwsze ty zawsze będziesz interesujący, Louis. A po drugie, nie sądzę, żebyś był dla Harry'ego tylko przelotnym związkiem. Przyjaźnię się z wieloma dziewczynami z którymi "był" i żadna z ich relacji nie przebiegała w taki sposób co wasza.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Ta może.. Ale nawet jeśli ma to na myśli, to nie tak, że nasz związek przetrwa.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- On chce zostać w Teksasie, Zayn. Chce iść do A&M i stać się wielką gwiazdą futbolu - przerwał potrząsając w tym czasie głową. - A ja nie chcę tu zostawać. Nie chcę tego życia, chcę zwiedzać nowe miejsca, widzieć różne rzeczy i nie będę z tego rezygnował. Wiem że to samolubne, ale...

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Louis. Masz prawo być samolubny, zrobiłeś tak dużo dla tylu ludzi, masz pełne prawo chcieć zrobić coś dla siebie. Jestem pewien, że Harry to zrozumie i oboje przez to przejdziecie.

\- Tak, myślę, że tak. Martwię się tylko, że jeden z nas się zbyt zaangażuje i zostanie zraniony.. I myślę, że będę to ja.

Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego sympatycznie w odpowiedzi, przyciągając w swoje ramiona.

_

\- Harry - chichotał, gdy razem z Zaynem wrócili do szkoły.

Loczek spojrzał na Zayna, następnie na niego. - Jesteś zjarany?

\- Tylko troszkę - odparł, starając się przy tym utrzymać kamienną twarz.

\- Dobrze, właśnie mieliśmy wracać, więc szedłem was szukać.

\- Jesteś taki słodki, Harry. Prawda Zayn, czyż on nie jest słodki?

Zayn roześmiał się, patrząc na Harry'ego, a później na niego. - Najsłodszy.

Louis tylko uśmiechnął się, owinął ramieniem jego talię i pocałował w policzek. Harry odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i przyciągnął blisko do siebie. - Słuchaj, powiedz Niallowi, że poszedłem po prostu do domu i pogadam z nim jutro.

Skinął i odwrócił się, wracając na halę.

\- Możemy iść? - spytał, patrząc w dół na Louisa.

Chłopak kiwnął lekko głową, przywierając do jego boku. - Zimno mi - wymamrotał cicho.

Harry zaśmiał się na to, zdejmując z siebie kurtkę i dając ją Louisowi.

\- Dziękuję! - uradował się wsuwając na siebie ubranie, po czym złączył ze sobą ich dłonie. - Idziemy pieszo?

\- Cóż, żaden z nas nie prowadził.

\- Racja - zachichotał młodszy.

\- Kiedy mówiłeś, że wraca twoja mama? - zapytał Harry, gdy później tego wieczoru weszli do domu Louisa.

\- Szesnastego.

\- Myślisz, że nie będzie jej znów na Halloween?

\- Czemu? - spytał, kierując się do swojej spiżarni.

\- Próbujemy znaleźć miejsce na imprezę.

\- Dlaczego nie twój domek nad jeziorem? - krzyknął z pomieszczenia, wychodząc z pudełkiem płatków Captain Crunch.

\- W tym tygodniu naprawiamy pomost - westchnął Harry, chwytając dla niego miskę.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się, nachylając by go pocałować. - Zobaczę kiedy będzie wracać do babci i dam ci znać.

\- Super, bo jeśli nie, to będziemy musieli ją zrobić u Mads.

\- Co w tym złego? - zapytał zdezorientowany, ładując lody do swojej miski.

\- Nic, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko jej rodzicom starającym się imprezować z nami.

Louis zachichotał na to, wsypując płatki na lody. - Brzmi jak dobrze spędzony czas.

Brunet roześmiał się, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. - Wiesz, że nie lubię kiedy jesteś w innym stanie niż ja.

Louis podniósł na niego wzrok, poczucie winy na jego twarzy. - Przepraszam, chcesz żebym zadzwonił do Zayna i poprosił o zioło dla ciebie?

Harry wyszczerzył zęby. - Żartowałem, mam trochę w plecaku.

\- Harry! Masz przede mną tajemnice.

\- Bałagan z ciebie.. Zaraz wrócę.

\- Będę w salonie - oznajmił, otrzymując w odpowiedzi uniesione w górę kciuki.

_

\- Dobrze, teraz Louis, widząc, że jesteś już zjarany naprawdę powinienem dostać jakieś pięć pierwszych pociągnięć tego skręta, ale jak już jestem takim dżentelmenem, pozwolę ci być pierwszym.

Louis zachichotał znowu na to, zabierając od niego jointa i zapalniczkę. Wsunął go między wargi, rozpalając ogień i przykładając go do drugiego końca skręta, po czym za chwilę odłożył ją w dół wraz z wyciągnięciem go ze swojej buzi.

\- Co jest? Nie chcesz?

Pokręcił głową. - Nie, to nie to, po prostu nigdy nie zapalałem pierwszy i nie chcę zrobić tego źle, żebyś pomyślał, że jestem super frajerem.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego słodko z rozbawieniem. - Nie pomyślałbym, że jesteś super frajerem.. Tylko trochę.   
Louis przewrócił na to oczami, z czułem uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Żartuję, było dobrze, tylko zrób to ponownie a kiedy zapalisz, zaciągnij się.

\- To tyle?

Brunet skinął w zgodzie. - To tyle.

Włożył znów skręta do ust, zapalając go i szybko wciągając powietrze, krztusząc się dymem próbował nie zakaszleć.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - spytał Harry, przyjmując od niego przedmiot.

Skinął głową starając się przy tym nie kaszlnąć.

\- Możesz kaszleć jeśli potrzebujesz.

Wypuścił dym krztusząc się nim, podnosząc na niego swoje załzawione tęczówki, nim wybuchł śmiechem.

Harry zachichotał przez niego, zaciągając się trzy razy.

Louis spojrzał na niego z leniwym uśmiechem, przerzucając nogę przez jego biodra i siadając na nim okrakiem.

\- Cześć skarbie - uśmiechnął się.

\- Cześć - wyszczerzył do niego zęby, zabierając od niego skręta, samemu się zaciągając. - Wiesz, wyglądasz naprawdę uroczo w krawacie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego z rozbawieniem. - Zrobiłem wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby dobrze dla ciebie wyglądać, kochanie.

\- Robota wykonana - zachichotał Louis, wyciskając na jego ustach pocałunek.

Ułożył dłonie na biodrach mniejszego chłopaka ciasno je chwytając, po czym zaczął sunąć nimi po jego bokach.

Louis uśmiechnął się do pocałunku, napierając na jego krocze, przez co Harry jęknął, prawą rękę wplątując w jego włosy, drugą natomiast układając w dolnej części pleców.

\- Harry - szepnął, wydmuchując powietrze na jego wargi.

\- Taak?

\- Ja um.. Mógłbym cię znów ssać?

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, podnosząc go i zabierając do jego sypialni. Delikatnie opuścił Louisa na łóżko i usiadł na kolanach, zsuwając z jego nóg spodnie.

\- Co ty robisz? - wyszeptał Louis.

\- Patrząc na to, że już mnie ssałeś.. I zaufaj mi, dojdziemy do tego później, ale obiecałem, że zajmę się tobą, więc wytrzymaj ze mną kiedy będę starał się zrobić swojego pierwszego w życiu loda.

Louis zachichotał zrzucając z nóg swoje spodnie, następnie unosząc biodra, by pomóc Harry'emu zsunąć swoje slipki.

Harry wypuścił z siebie nerwowy chichot, po czym chwycił jego podstawę i polizał eksperymentalnie czubek jego penisa. Szatyn zdusił w sobie jęk, patrząc w dół na niego.

\- Jak lubisz? - spytał Harry, pompując go dłonią.

\- Po prostu um, rób to, co chciałbyś, by robiono tobie.

Skinął zasysając w usta główkę, pracując dłońmi w górę i dół podczas gdy powoli brał go do buzi.

Louis wypuścił drżący oddech, opierając się na prawej ręce, drugą wplątując we włosy Harry'ego, który spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem, liżąc od podstawy po czubek, na co Louis jęknął i wyrzucił swoje biodra.

Uśmiechnął się na to, wsuwając go z powrotem do ust póki jego czubek nie uderzył w tył gardła, zaczął wtedy oddychać przez nos i poruszać głowę w dół i w górę, prawą dłoń umieszczając u podstawy. Odsunął się na małą odległość, aby nabrać powietrza, nim przyssał się do jego jąder.

Młodszy wydał z siebie pornograficzne jęknięcie, chwytając mocniej jego włosy. - O boże, Harry.

Harry przysunął do ust dłoń, którą nie pracował na jego penisie. Zassał dwa palce, obniżając je do drżącego wejścia Louisa, wolno wsuwając jednego z nich do wnętrza chłopaka, jednocześnie w drażniącym tempie pracując swoją ręką. Rozciągał go dwoma palcami, wracając do ssania.

\- Chryste, Harry - sapnął Louis, wyrzucając biodra w górę, powodując, że Harry się zakrztusił. - Zaraz dojdę.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, obscenicznie zasysając policzki gdy mu obciągał, poruszając palcami w tym samym tempie, co ustami.

Louis jęknął głośno, zanim doszedł w dół jego gardła.

Brunet zaczekał minutę, nim powoli wyciągnął go ze swojej buzi. Usiadł, wciąż pracując palcami, przykrywając go swoim ciałem. - Myślisz, że możesz to zrobić jeszcze raz? - Louis przygryzł wargę, próbując unormować swój oddech. - Bo chciałbym, byś doszedł tylko od moich palców.

Pokiwał ochoczo głową, wypuszczając przy tym jęk.

Harry uśmiechnął się, wysuwając z niego palce i zdejmując swoje spodnie razem z koszulą.

\- Możesz zostawić swój krawat? - spytał cicho.

Skinął, zawisając nad nim. - Masz lubrykant?

Louis pokazał na swoją szafkę nocną. - Górna półka.

Naciągnął się i wyjął na wpół pustą, małą buteleczkę lubrykantu, spojrzał na Louisa z rosnącym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Rozciągałeś się kiedyś? - zadał mu pytanie, układając się między jego nogami.

Rozłożył nogi, by dać mu lepszy dostęp, nieśmiało przytakując. - Czasami to robię.

\- Tak? O czym wtedy myślisz? - zapytał go Harry, pokrywając lubrykantem swoje palce, przez moment drażniąc jego wejście, po czym wsunął trzy z nich.

Odrzucił głowę w tył z głośnym jękiem, jego penis znów był twardy. - O tobie.

\- Co takiego? - spytał od niechcenia rozwierając palce, rozciągając go.

\- Myślę o... - przerwał, wydobywając z siebie kolejny jęk. - o tym, jak mnie pieprzysz.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, pokrywając jego mniejsze ciało, gdy powoli wsuwał czwarty palec, pochylił się, muskając ucho Louisa, szepcząc - Też o tym myślę. O tym, jaki ciasny byś był wokół mnie. O wszystkich dźwiękach jakie z siebie wydajesz.

Louis zaskomlał, nabijając się na jego długie palce.

\- Jesteś taki chętny.

Kiwnął lekko głową przenosząc dłoń, by owinąć ją wokół swojego członka.

\- Nie, chcę żebyś doszedł tylko od moich palców.. myślisz, że możesz to zrobić skarbie? - spytał, przytrzymując mu ręce nad głową swoją wolną dłonią.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał skinięcie głową w towarzystwie drżącego oddechu.

\- Słowa, kochanie. Użyj słów.

\- Taak, mogę to zrobić.

Harry uśmiechnął się, całując w dół jego kark. - Masz najseksowniejsze obojczyki.

Gdyby Louis nie był tak podniecony, w tamtej chwili by zachichotał.

Obniżył się w dół i przejechał językiem po jego sutku, powodując, że chłopak zaczął się pod nim trząść.

\- Harry - zaskomlał.

\- Jesteś blisko? - zapytał Loczek, wpychając brutalnie palce w jego wnętrze, uderzając w miejsce, przez które Louis krzyknął z przyjemności. - Tutaj? - drażnił się z nim, kilka razy ocierając się o dany punkt, następnie celowo go omijając.

\- Harry proszę cię - jęczał młodszy.

Harry tylko uśmiechnął się, całując delikatnie jego usta.

\- Wyglądasz tak dobrze, Louis. Taki rozłożony i chętny. To gorące.

Jęknął na to, wyrzucając biodra w górę i próbując znaleźć trochę tarcia. - Proszę Harry. Muszę dojść.

Wreszcie zlitował się nad nim i zaczął naprawdę wbijać w niego swoje palce, z każdym razem uderzając prostatę.

Louis zajęczał cicho, odrzucając głowę w tył, gdy Harry składał małe pocałunki na jego szyi i klatce piersiowej, zasysając główkę w swoje usta. Zakwilił wydając z siebie przytłumiony dźwięk, po raz drugi tej nocy kończąc w jego ustach.

Harry powoli wyjął z niego swoje palce, całując tors chłopaka, a zatrzymał się, gdy dotarł do zagłębienia jego szyi wysysając w tym miejscu małego siniaka.

Sapnął cichutko, osuwając dłonie, by wsunąć palce w jego loki.

Ułożył obydwie ręce po obu stronach jego głowy i nachylił do przodu, cmokając go po twarzy, nim złożył pocałunek na jego wargach.

Przez moment zostali w tej pozycji wymieniając się słodkimi pocałunkami, aż Louis przewrócił ich ciała, siadając na nim okrakiem.

\- Więc, teraz mogę cię ssać? - zapytał z dużym uśmiechem.

Harry jedynie się zaśmiał, umieszczając ręce za głową. - Rób co chcesz, skarbie.

_

\- To była zabawa - zachichotał Harry, gdy oboje ciężko oddychali.

Louis skinął w zgodzie, kładąc dłoń na jego piersi. - Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak zmęczony.

\- Kto potrzebuje dwa razy na dzień, kiedy możesz dojść trzy razy pod rząd.   
Szatyn zachichotał lekko, cmokając go w klatkę piersiową. - Idę pod prysznic - oznajmił, wstając i wychodząc do łazienki. - jeśli znajdziesz siłę, czuj się zaproszony - drażnił się z nim, patrząc na Harry'ego, który wciąż leżał na łóżku.

Harry podniósł się ze śmiechem z miejsca i potruchtał za nim, podnosząc w powietrzu i przytulając w pasie.

Roześmiał się, gdy ten go sięgnął, umieszczając dłonie na jego policzkach i pociągając go w przód, żeby złożyć na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

Loczek odłożył go powoli na dół przywierając do ściany i ponownie całując, mając obie ręce na jego szczęce, unosząc przy tym głowę, by napotkać swoją.

\- To nie jest branie prysznica - szepnął Louis, kiedy ten się odsunął.

Zaśmiał się, odciągając się od niego po tym jak szybko go pocałował. - Okej, chodźmy zacząć prysznic.

\- Dołączysz do mnie? - spytał podchodząc do kabiny i włączając ciepłą wodę.

\- Tak jakbym miał przegapić okazję zobaczenia cię pod prysznicem - parsknął, po czym wrócił z powrotem do sypialni Louisa, by wziąć telefon. Podłączył urządzenie do iHome młodszego, rozpoczynając playliste.

\- Czy to Mariah Carey? - zapytał Louis, przekrzykując wodę.

\- Co jeśli tak?

Louis wzruszył tylko ramionami. - Jesteś pełen niespodzianek.

Uśmiechnął się wchodząc pod prysznic i otulając go ramionami, przyłożył plecy Louisa do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Harold, mieliśmy się kąpać.

\- To znaczy, że nie mogę cię przytulić? - spytał całując go w policzek.

_

\- Jestem głodny - wyszeptał Harry później tej nocy, gdy byli zwinięci na kanapie szatyna oglądając film.

\- Lody, które wcześniej zrobiłem nadal są w kuchni.

\- Tak, spróbowałeś dwa razy i teraz są roztopione i obrzydliwe.

Louis zaczął się śmiać, wtulając się bardziej w jego bok. - Już wszystko jest zamknięte, więc zostało nam albo Taco Bell, albo poszukasz czegoś w mojej kuchni.

Następnie poczuł pocałunek na czubku głowy. - Chodźmy do Taco Bell, nie mam za bardzo ochoty na gotowanie.

\- Okej - uśmiechnął się, idąc, by założyć buty.

\- Witamy w Taco Bell, mogę prosić zamówienie? - przez głośnik odezwała się kobieta, w zbyt radosny sposób jak na godzinę drugą w nocy.

\- Chciałbym numer siedem, kurczak z taco.. bez sałaty.

\- Do picia?

\- Um, pepsi. Co chcesz, skarbie? - spytał, kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie.

\- Oh, nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy.

Harry posłał mu swój uśmiech. - Ja płacę.

\- Cóż, w tym wypadku - uśmiechnął się złośliwie, pochylając do przodu, aby spojrzeć na menu. - Numer jeden bez sałaty oraz cebulki i taco też bez sałaty. Do tego Dr Pepper.

Loczek powtórzył kobiecie jego zamówienie, dostając rachunek, następnie podjeżdżając do przodu.

\- Harry? - spytała dziewczyna przy okienku, kiedy pokazali się przy drugim stanowisku.

\- Lexi - uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

\- Trochę późno, co? - dokuczyła mu, wręczając ich jedzenie.

Ten wzruszył ramionami. - Tak jakby, ale mieliśmy dziś zabawę i zgłodnieliśmy, więc tak.

\- My? O cześć! - uśmiechnęła się po zobaczeniu Louisa.

\- Hej - odpowiedział, machając delikatnie dłonią w jej stronę.

\- W porządku, chcecie do tego jakiś sos?

\- Łagodny i ostry, proszę.

Lexi skinęła i wrzuciła podane sosy do małej torebki, podając ją Harry'emu. - Miłej nocy.

Podziękował jej i odjechał naprzód.

\- Więc, kim jest Lexi? - zapytał Louis, gdy znajdowali się z powrotem na drodze.

\- Siostrą Mads - rzekł, wzdychając.

\- O cholera, myślisz, że jej coś powie?

\- Raczej nie, nie rozmawiają ze sobą.

\- Dlaczego?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu są zupełnie innymi osobami.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Cześć skarbie, zdecydowałeś gdzie chciałbyś pójść na dzisiejszy obiad? - spytała Anne po jego wejściu do kuchni.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że uda nam się przełożyć? Po prostu sądzę, że rodzinny obiad nie jest w tej chwili najlepszym pomysłem.

Kobieta westchnęła, odkładając ścierkę trzymaną w dłoni. - Harry-

\- Nie no, mamo, to w porządku, spotkam się dzisiaj z chłopakami, może następnym razem...swoją drogą, to było urocze.

Anne zgodziła się ruchem głowy. - Dobrze, ale wiesz, że nie możesz tak ciągle unikać taty.

\- Widuję się z nim w szkole no i wiesz, jest moim trenerem.

\- Traktuje cię źle na treningach?

Pokręcił stanowczo głową. - Nie, wszystko jest w porządku. Pójdę na górę, kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też - zawołała za nim, gdy udał się na schody.

_

\- Żadnego obiadu rodzinnego dziś? - zapytała Gemma, wpraszając się do jego pokoju.

Harry wyjął jedną słuchawkę, patrząc na swoją siostrę. - Co powoduje, iż myślisz, że możesz tak wchodzić do mojego pokoju?

\- Fakt, że byłam pierwsza.

Przewrócił oczami, wracając wzrokiem na swój telefon.

\- Dzisiaj jest impreza, co nie? - spytała od niechcenia.

\- No.

Gemma skinęła głową i usiadła na łóżku przy jego nogach. - Brzmi fajnie.   
\- Uh-huh.

\- Boże, zamierzasz powiedzieć mi żebym poszła czy nie?

Uśmiechnął się na to pod nosem. - Jest u Liama w domu. Przynieś alkohol.

**Louis <3**   
**Dziś, 20:45**

Idziesz dzisiaj prawda?

_Owszem, zaraz będę na miejscu._

Okej to dobrze. Gem przychodzi, więc będzie interesująco.

 _Potwornie._  
Przeczytane 20:55

Zaśmiał się, potrząsając głową i odkładając swój telefon.

\- Przez kogo tak się szczerzysz? - spytała Mads, siadając na kanapie Liama, na miejscu obok Harry'ego.

\- Nikogo - odpowiedział szybko.

\- Mhm - mruknęła wszechwiedząco.

Harry wywrócił na nią oczami. - Czemu cię to obchodzi?

\- Nie obchodzi, po prostu mi się nudzi. Niall już długo nie wraca z alkoholem.   
\- Wasza dwójka to naprawdę jest coś.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. - Chodzi o to, że jesteście ze sobą tak długo, to trochę szalone, że dwoje ludzi jest w stanie tyle ze sobą wytrwać.

Mads spojrzała na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Harry... Co się dzieje?

\- Po prostu myślę..

\- Harry! Weź mi pomóż - krzyknął Niall od drzwi frontowych.

\- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi - zaśmiał się, wstając i kierując się, by mu pomóc.

\- Dobra, więc te dwie beczki idą do kuchni, a te trzy na podwórko - poinformował go, chwytając jedną z nich.

\- Pięć beczek? Czy to nie za dużo?

\- Przyjadą jeszcze dwie.

\- Czemu aż tyle?

\- Bo będzie tu cała szkoła i jakieś pięć innych... Nie przesadzam, informacja się rozprzestrzeniła i teraz wszyscy przychodzą. Poza tym, widziałeś galaretkowe shoty? Jest ich jakieś dwa tysiące.

Harry pokręcił głową, chwycił jedną z beczek i podążył za nim do środka.

Jak tylko zakończyli wnoszenie alkoholu i ustawianie wszystkiego, ludzie zaczęli wypełniać cały dom, odkładając własne trunki na stoły oraz blaty.

\- Dzisiejszy wieczór będzie niezły - wyszczerzył się Niall, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

Harry roześmiał się, zauważając wchodzącego i przepychającego przez tłumy ludzi Louisa.

\- Hej um, gdzie Mads? - zapytał.

\- Nie wiem, pójdę jej poszukać - uśmiechnął się i odszedł w poszukiwaniu swojej dziewczyny.

\- Hej skarbie - rozpromienił się, gdy dotarł do Louisa.

\- Hej. Jak tu dużo ludzi - krzyknął przez muzykę.

\- Wiem, prawdopodobnie informacja się rozniosła.

\- Widać - śmiał się, cmokając go w policzek.

\- Chcesz coś do picia?

Louis pokiwał głową, więc wspólnie udali się do kuchni.

\- Gdzie Liam? - spytał, kiedy Harry nalewał im drinki.

\- Nie jestem pewien, razem z Alyssą zniknęli jakieś dziesięć minut temu.

Zaśmiał się, przyjmując od niego właśnie napełnioną szklankę.

Oboje zmierzali w kierunku salonu, Louis nagle zamierając w miejscu, powstrzymując się od dalszych ruchów.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał go Harry, podążając za linią jego wzroku, gdzie przy drzwiach Ashton witał się z jednym ze swoich znajomych.


	18. Rozdział 18

**Louis' POV:**

\- Louis? - spytał Harry, szturchając go lekko ramieniem.

Przez chwilę stał w miejscu, potrząsając głową i spoglądając na niego w górę. - Huh?

\- Wszystko dobrze?

Louis skinął. - Tak, w porządku. Chodźmy um.. Chodźmy gdzieś indziej.

Pokiwał głową, idąc za nim przez tłum ludzi.

Szatyn przeszedł przez salon do pokoju przyjęć, gdzie kilka osób grało w bilard. - Nie rozumiem co on tu robi.

Harry wzruszył ramionami siadając na kanapie, następnie patrząc na swojego chłopaka. - Jest za dużo ludzi, jestem pewien, że już go dzisiaj nie zobaczymy.

Zmarszczył czoło i spuścił na niego wzrok, opierając się delikatnie o jego nogi.

Harry położył dłoń na jego biodrach. - Daj spokój skarbie, nie pozwól mu zniszczyć sobie wieczoru.

Louis wypuścił westchnięcie i przytaknął. - Tak, okej.

\- Cześć chłopcy, jak leci? - zapytał Zayn, siadając obok Harry'ego.

Odsunął się od Harry'ego, by zająć miejsce obok Zayna. - Ashton tu jest.

Zayn spojrzał na Harry'ego, a później z powrotem na Louisa. - Gdzie?

\- To nie ma znaczenia - odpowiedział szybko.

\- Owszem ma.. Czemu miałby w ogóle myśleć, że jest tu mile widziany?

\- Nie wiem, ale dajemy sobie z tym spokój i staramy się spędzić miły wieczór... Teraz, słyszałem jak ktoś wcześniej mówił coś o dmuchanym zamku do skakania? O co chodzi? - zapytał zmieniając temat.

\- Tak, ktoś wynajął go na dzisiaj.. I to było genialne, bo jest w nim tyle pięknych, półnagich, pijanych i podskakujących kobiet.. Jest cudowny - powiedział Zayn, jakby miał rozpłakać się ze względu na dmuchany zamek.

Louis tylko pokręcił głową. - Wezmę cię za słowo i pójdę po kolejnego drinka.

Oboje, Zayn i Harry obserwowali jak Louis wraca do kuchni ze swoim pustym już kubkiem.

Westchnął, rozglądając się za czymś do połączenia.

\- Wiesz, kiedy chcę naprawdę się upić piję po prostu shoty z wódki - odezwał się Ashton, stając obok niego.

Louis zastygł w swoim miejscu, spoglądając w lewo, po czym wrócił wzrokiem na stolik.

Ashton zachichotał cicho. - Nadal jesteś na mnie zły.

Chwycił butelkę wódki napełniając swój kubeczek, razem z puszką red bulla.

\- Naprawdę Louis? Będziesz mnie po prostu ignorował?

Przysunął kubek do ust i wziął łyk, odwracając się by wyjść z kuchni.

\- Louis, daj spokój - westchnął, idąc za nim na korytarz domu Liama.

\- Ashton, co ty tu robisz? Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic więcej wspólnego. Wiem też że Liam również cię tutaj nie chce, a ostatnim razem jak sprawdzałem to był jego dom, teraz proszę cię żebyś zrobił nam wszystkim przysługę i wyszedł - przekrzykiwał muzykę.

\- Więc już się po mnie pozbierałeś? - zapytał z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy. - Cóż, muszę przyznać.. To było szybkie.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie było się po czym zbierać.

Chłopak przyłożył dłoń do swojego serca, sapiąc. - Louis, kto wiedział, że jesteś taki zimny.

Teraz przewrócił oczami. - Skończyliśmy, bo chciałbym wracać do swoich przyjaciół.

\- Pewnie. Jeszcze tylko jedno szybkie pytanie, jesteś teraz z _nim?_

\- Z kim?

\- Z Harrym. Wiesz, wysoki rozgrywający którego tak nienawidziłeś.

\- Nie widzę dlaczego to, z kim jestem miałoby być twoim interesem.

Ashton zachichotał cicho i pochylił się, by wyszeptać w jego ucho. - Czy on sprawia, że jęczysz tak, jak ja to zrobiłem?

Opadła mu szczęka, zaskoczony jego pytaniem.

Wyprostował się, kładąc ręce na jego biodrach. - Pamiętasz tę noc, prawda? Tę po meczu, kiedy krzyczałeś moje imię w sypialni Harry'ego.. Czy on wie, że miałem cię pierwszy? Wie że miałem cię rozłożonego na jego łóżku, krzyczącego moje imię?

Louis zamarł, nie będąc w stanie się odezwać, czy też poruszyć. _Myślę, że będę rzygał,_ pomyślał do samego siebie.

Ashton uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. - Pamiętasz, mam rację?

Spojrzał na niego, następnie na swoje stopy, próbując przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia z tamtej nocy.

\- Cóż, ja z całą pewnością i jestem pewien, że twój uroczy chłoptaś będzie bardziej niż szczęśliwy, kiedy dowie się, że wcale nie jesteś taki niewinny. Ale nie martw się, nic nie powiem.. Zostawię to tobie. Bo wiem że jesteś za dobry, żeby po prostu usiąść i pozwalać mu myśleć, że nic między nami nie zaszło - przeniósł dłonie na jego podbródek, podnosząc głowę Louisa by stworzyć kontakt wzrokowy, nachylił się i pocałował go w czoło. - Baw się dobrze na swojej imprezie Louis.

Louis był na skraju płaczu, gdy Ashton odchodził z wciąż dużym uśmiechem na twarzy.

_

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Zayn, kiedy wrócił z powrotem do pokoju.

Potrząsnął głową siadając między Harrym a nim.

\- Co się stało?

\- Ja.. Um. Myślę, - przerwał na moment, jego oddech stał się rozszalały. - Myślę, że Ashton mnie zgwałcił.

Zayn był cicho przez chwilę, zaciskając pięści. - Przepraszam?

\- W noc po pierwszym meczu... W domku nad jeziorem Harry'ego.

\- W moim domu? Ten skurwysyn zgwałcił cię w moim domu? Nie mówisz chyba poważnie!

\- Harry proszę.. Nie chcę żeby wszyscy wiedzieli - szepnął wpatrując się w swoje kolana.

Zayn przyciągnął go do siebie, spoglądając na Harry'ego z wściekłością w oczach. - Będzie dobrze, nie martw się..

Brunet skinął głową, podnosząc się z kanapy i zmierzając na zewnątrz.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Wychodzisz tak szybko? - krzyknął.

Ashton zatrzymał swoje ruchy, odwracając się żeby na niego spojrzeć. - Już nic dłużej mnie tu nie interesuje.

Pokręcił głową z całkowitym obrzydzeniem na twarzy.

\- Powiedział ci, prawda? - zapytał z chichotem.

\- Tak.. Powiedział mi, że zmusiłeś go do seksu, kiedy był kompletnie pijany.

\- Nigdy nie powiedział nie.

\- To bez znaczenia Ashton! Znasz Louisa, nie robi takich rzeczy, seks jest dla niego czymś poważnym a ty go z tego okradłeś. Zabrałeś jedyną rzecz, którą osoba w takiej sytuacji posiada, jego zgodę. Co do cholery jest z tobą nie tak? - wrzasnął zbliżając się do niego.

\- Nie zdawało mu się to przeszkadzać, kiedy jęczał moje imię.

\- Wątpię, że to miało miejsce, ale jeśli musisz powtarzać to sobie żeby poczuć się lepiej przez fakt, że kogoś zgwałciłeś, proszę bardzo, jednak to nie robi z ciebie mniejszej podróbki istoty ludzkiej.

\- Harry... Dramatyzujesz, nie był aż tak pijany i nie powiedział nie, więc myślę, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i uderzył w Ashtona, ich dwójka upadła na ziemię, a Harry uderzał go raz po razie, póki nie był pewien do kogo należała krew na jego knykciach.

\- Pierdol się Ashton! Jesteś śmieciem. Lepiej żebym już więcej nie widział cię w pobliżu.. Nie jestem jedyny którym musisz się martwić. Ale wiesz o tym... - uśmiechnął się ironicznie, wstając i otrzepując swoje ubranie. - Mimo wszystko poznałeś Zayna i tak jak ja, wiesz że kiedy stajesz się częścią życia Louisa, stajesz się także częścią Zayna, a on jest osobą w mieście z którą nie chcesz zadzierać i zrobiłeś jedyną rzecz, której nie znosi bardziej niż czegokolwiek. Skrzywdziłeś Louisa.

Odszedł, zostawiając go na ziemi ze złamanym nosem oraz zakrwawioną, spuchniętą twarzą.

Wszedł do domu kierując się prosto do łazienki w celu umycia rąk. Westchnął do siebie, spoglądając w lustro, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Minuta - krzyknął wyłączając wodę i susząc dłonie, kiedy ta sama osoba zapukała jeszcze raz.

\- Powiedziałem minuta - zirytował się otwierając drzwi, by ujrzeć w nich Louisa.

\- Przepraszam.

Przyciągnął go do siebie, uśmiechając się. - Jest okej.. Wszystko dobrze?

Pokiwał głową, odsuwając się od niego i chwytając jego dłonie. - Tak, w porządku.. Z tobą? - zapytał patrząc na jego sine kostki.

\- To nic, czego zimny lód by nie wyleczył.

\- Harry co ty zrobiłeś?

\- Nic, a teraz chodźmy i spróbujmy zabawić się na tej imprezie.

Louis westchnął i podążał za nim przez zatłoczony korytarz do salonu, gdzie ktoś rozpoczął grę rozbieranego ping ponga.

\- Ej Harry, bądź moim partnerem - Niall przekrzyczał muzykę, kiedy go zauważył.

\- Zaraz wracam - powiedział mu pozwalając swojej ręce przesunąć się po tyłku chłopaka, zanim dołączył przy stole do Nialla.

_

\- Dobra, przed nami pięciogodzinna podróż, więc sikajcie teraz żebyśmy nie musieli robić pięćdziesięciu postojów - westchnął Harry, patrząc na Alysse.

\- To nie fair - burknęła dziewczyna, krzyżując ramiona. - Ale tak, lepiej pójdę.

Pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się przy tym.

\- Na kogo czekamy? - spytał Niall, zarzucając rękę na ramię Mads.

\- Louisa - odezwał się Zayn, odkładając swoją torbę na tył terenówki Harry'ego.

Blondyn skinął, wyjmując komórkę z kieszeni.

\- Dlaczego nie możemy wszyscy jechać Eskaladą Liama? Jest duża i zabrałaby nas wszystkich - zapytała Mads.

\- Bo z tym jak razem z Alyssą się pakujecie, nie ma szans żebyśmy się zmieścili - żartował Zayn.

\- Hej, tym razem zabrałam tylko jedną torbę i siebie.

Niall zachichotał, całując czubek jej głowy.

\- Okej jestem gotowa, jedźmy - powiedziała Alyssa wychodząc z domu Harry'ego.

\- Dalej czekamy na Louisa - poinformował Liam, przybliżając się do dziewczyny.

\- No i jest - zauważył Zayn kiwając na podjeżdżające pod dom Harry'ego Audi.

\- Dobra super, Niall wiesz gdzie jedziemy prawda?

\- Yup, mam to na mapie - przytaknął, otwierając drzwi dla Mads po stronie pasażera.

Harry skinął udając się do swojego samochodu, podczas kiedy Zayn wspinał się na tylne siedzenie.

_

\- Powiem wam to teraz, ograniczcie swoje czułości do minimum, naprawdę nie jestem w nastroju do patrzenia na was całych zakochanych i to całe gówno... W porządku?

Harry zachichotał, spoglądając na Louisa. - Co z nim?

\- Jest zły bo Perrie przeprowadziła się do Tennessee i teraz nie ma koleżanek do pieprzenia.

\- Hej, mam ich całkiem sporo - bronił się.

\- Racja, więc dlaczego jesteś taki przygnębiony?

\- Dlatego że była kimś więcej niż tylko zwykłą przygodą... Tak właściwie to ją lubiłem.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego sympatycznie, po czym ruszyli z podjazdu.

Dotarli do hotelu około drugiej nad ranem, wszyscy niesamowicie zmęczeni.

\- Cześć, trzy pokoje na Styles.

Kobieta za ladą zlustrowała go wzrokiem w górę i dół. - Nie wyglądasz na 21 lat.

\- Nie, ale posłuchaj, jechaliśmy tu przez pięć godzin i jestem na nogach od piątej poprzedniego ranka, próbuję się przespać więc czy możemy je dostać?

Uniosła brew, po czym spojrzała ponownie na swój komputer i wpisała kilka rzeczy. - Dobrze panie Styles, pańskie klucze.. Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować proszę dajcie znać - skończyła, wręczając mu klucze z fałszywym uśmiechem.

Harry westchnął, chwytając je i rozdając każdemu.

\- Stary, jesteś pewien, że chcesz być sam w pokoju, zawsze możesz go dzielić ze mną i Mads - zaoferował Niall.

Brunet zaśmiał się tylko. - Tak, jak zabawna idea spania w tym samym pokoju co dwójka ludzi która pieprzy się jak króliki jest.. Myślę, że spasuję. Ale hej, dzięki.

Niall wzruszył ramionami, podnosząc swoje i Mads torby z podłogi i idąc za wszystkimi do windy.

\- Cóż, dlaczego nie weźmiesz mojego i Alyssy pokoju w podwójnym apartamencie, a my weźmiemy twój. W ten sposób nie będziesz musiał siedzieć sam - zasugerował Liam.

\- Um, tak jasne. Dzięki LP - uśmiechnął się, zamieniając z nim klucze.

_

\- Nie będziecie super głośno w nocy, prawda? Nie mam nic do waszego bycia razem, ale mój pokój jest dosłownie za tą ścianą - powiedział Zayn pokazując ścianę oddzielającą obydwa pokoje.

Harry zachichotał. - Obiecuję, że nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać.

\- Dobrze - skinął. - Teraz, obudźcie mnie kiedy będziemy gotowi zacząć tą całą zabawę.

\- Oki doki - zgodził się Harry, zamykając za nim drzwi. - Dobrze, Louis.. Jesteśmy całkiem sami w tym pięknym pokoju.

Louis posłał mu swój uśmiech, z miejsca gdzie leżał na łóżku.

\- Sprawiasz, że to łóżko wygląda na naprawę wygodne - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zrzucając z siebie dresy.

Szatyn zakopał się bardziej w pościeli. - Byłoby bardziej wygodne jeśli miałbym leżącego obok uroczego chłopaka.

Harry uniósł sugestywnie brew i rzucił się na łóżko, lądując na Louisie.

\- Powiedziałem obok mnie, a nie na - zaśmiał się.

Uśmiechnął się w dół na niego, składając słodkiego buziaka na jego ustach, nim się odsunął i przyglądał się twarzy chłopaka.

\- Co? - spytał z uśmiechem na ustach.

Harry potrząsnął głową. - Nic - pocałował go jeszcze raz, po czym zsunął się z niego i ułożył w łóżku, przyciągając mniejszego chłopca do swojego boku.   
_

Spotkali się w lobby po ósmej nad ranem, wszyscy ubrani i gotowi na swoją wędrówkę.

\- Czyim pomysłem było pójście dziś, zamiast jutro? - zapytała Mads, naciągając w dół rękawy swojej bluzy Nike.

\- Jutro jedziemy do Hot Springs na jakąś wycieczkę czy jakieś tam gówno, nie wiem, Gem powiedziała żebyśmy szli póki jesteśmy.

\- Więc przyjechaliśmy do Fayetteville tylko po to żeby zwiedzić każde miasto wokół? - westchnęła Mads, siadając na jednej z kanap w korytarzu.

\- Mogłaś zostać w Jefferson.

\- Dobra, wystarczy - interweniował Zayn. - Idziemy czy nie?

\- Gemma prawie jest na miejscu.. Wszyscy powinniśmy zmieścić się do jej samochodu.

\- Nie ma BMW? - spytał Niall.

\- Tak, ale powiedziała mamie, że chciałaby coś większego, więc testuje SUVa.

\- Zaczekaj chwilę. Zamieniła swoje nowiutkie BMW z 2015 na rodzinny samochód? - zapytał w zdumieniu.

\- Hej, ja też nim jeżdżę - bronił Liam.

\- No tak, ale jesteś praktycznie ojcem bez dziecka, więc to ma sens - dokuczył Niall.

\- Kto jest ojcem? - odezwała się Gemma podchodząc do nich.

\- Najwyraźniej ja.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego, chichocząc na jego ton głosu. - Jesteście gotowi?

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami i skierowali się na parking.

\- Gem, myślałem że zamieniłaś swój samochód? - spytał Harry, kiedy zobaczył jej BMW schludnie zapakowane między mini vanem a garbusem.

\- Tak, zmieniłam zdanie. Lubię swój samochód.. Jest uroczy.

\- Wygląda na to, że jedziemy z Niallem.

Chłopak skinął i podszedł do swojego Range Rovera, odblokowując drzwi.

_

\- Więc to jest Pinnacle Mountain - oznajmiła Alyssa, spoglądając na Liama.

\- Yup, gotowa na wspinaczkę? - zapytał, zarzucając rękę na jej ramię.

\- Nie, ale tak czy siak, zróbmy to.

Liam zaśmiał się i chwycił jej dłoń, idąc za wszystkimi na ścieżkę.

\- Okej, jest kilka różnych ścieżek którymi moglibyśmy pójść, ale mam wrażenie, że dla niektórych wspinaczka po górach nie jest codziennością, więc pójdziemy tą łatwą - powiedziała Gemma, spoglądając szybko na Mads, która chichotała przez coś, co powiedział Niall.

Jakąś godzinę później dotarli na szczyt, z minimalnymi komplikacjami.   
\- Jak twoje kolano skarbie? - spytała Mads, jak zajęli miejsce na dużej skale, która dawała widok na wszystkie drzewa.

\- Teraz jest w porządku - wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się. - Wow, pięknie tutaj.

\- Pozdrowienia dla trenera za zmuszanie nas do treningów - śmiał się Liam, siadając obok Nialla.

\- Nie narzekacie teraz, prawda? - drażnił się Harry.

\- Hej, mam pełne prawo ponarzekać, dziękuję bardzo - zawołał.

\- Jesteście gotowi żeby wracać czy potrzebujecie więcej czasu? - spytała Gemma, opierając się o ramię Harry'ego.

\- Idziemy zjeść? Umieram z głodu - zapytał Niall.

Zayn sapnął, kładąc rękę na sercu. - Ludzie.. Niall umiera z głodu, co my jeszcze tu robimy? Dalej, chodźmy.

\- Jesteś absurdalny, Malik - powiedział z fałszywym śmiechem.

Roześmiał się, owijając ręką Louisa.

\- Dobra idziemy - odparł Harry, wracając z powrotem na ścieżkę.

\- Więc gdzie jemy? - zapytał Blondyn.

\- Baja Grill. Zaufaj mi... Mają najlepsze meksykańskie żarcie w Little Rock.

\- Bo ty próbowałeś każdej meksykańskiej restauracji tutaj - zażartowała Gemma.

\- Wychodzimy wyglądając i śmierdząc okropnie? - spytała Mads, poprawiając swojego kucyka.

\- Myślę, że wyglądasz uroczo kochanie - uśmiechnął się Niall, przyciągając ją do uścisku.

Dziewczyna zachichotała na to, szybko go cmokając. - Okej, zatem chodźmy.

\- Witamy w Baja Grill, miejsca wewnątrz czy na tarasie? - usłyszeli na powitanie po wejściu do środka.

\- Taras - odpowiedziała Gemma.

\- Gemma, co tutaj polecasz? - zapytała Mads, przeglądając swoje menu.

\- Wieprzowe taco jest niesamowite! - powiedziała zbyt protekcjonalnie.

\- Co z wegetariańskim taco?

Gemma wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie jadłam, ale jeśli szukasz czegoś zdrowszego po prostu zostań przy wodzie.

Blondynka spojrzała na nią zdezorientowana.

\- Żartuję - zaśmiała się. - Spróbuj wegetariańskiej tortilli z serem, jest dobre.

Mads skinęła. - Okej dzięki.

Uśmiechnęła się do niej, następnie spoglądając na Nialla, który niezręcznie wpatrywał się w swoje menu.

\- Cześć, mam na imię Mandy i dzisiaj będę waszą kelnerką. Co mogę podać wam do picia? - zapytała kelnerka.

Wszyscy podali swoje zamówienia, po czym wrócili do rozmawiania.

\- Lambda Chi urządza dzisiaj imprezę, chcecie pójść? - spytała Gemma.

\- Pewnie, nie mamy nic innego do roboty - wzruszył ramieniem Harry.

\- Okej fajnie.

Rozmawiali o zwykłych rzeczach od szkoły do rozdania dyplomów, dopóki nie dostali swojego jedzenia. Po tym, każdy zapłacił swój rachunek z przyzwoitym napiwkiem, następnie wychodząc na parking i decydując co robić dalej.

\- Jest tu całkiem fajne centrum handlowe, prawda? - spytała Mads, wyjmując swój telefon.

\- Tak, jakieś pięć minut stąd.

\- Mają Zumiez, musimy iść! - rozpromieniła się.

Niall jęknął. - Co wy na to, żeby dziewczyny poszły do centrum handlowego, a my zrobimy coś innego?

\- Daj spokój skarbie, będzie zabawnie - namawiała Mads, pochylając się by wyszeptać w jego ucho. - Mają Victoria's Secret... Możesz pomóc mi wybrać coś na dzisiejszy wieczór.

\- Chodźmy - powiedział szybko, otwierając jej drzwi samochodu.

Uśmiechnęła się, wchodząc do środka.   
Wszyscy z chichotem udali się do swoich pojazdów, kierując się w stronę sklepu.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Więc Louis, Harry mówił, że wybierasz się do Londynu podczas przerwy świątecznej - zaczęła Gemma, nachylając się naprzód, by spojrzeć na Louisa siedzącego na miejscu pasażera.

Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego, potem na dziewczynę. - Um tak, Zayn i ja spędzimy tydzień w Cambridge, a następnie pojedziemy do Londynu.

\- Brzmi zabawnie, jesteś podekscytowany odwiedzeniem szkoły?

\- Tak, właściwie to bardzo. Nie spędzimy na kampusie za dużo czasu, ale i tak będzie fajnie.

\- A co z tobą? - dodała, patrząc na Zayna.

\- Myślę, że dobrze będzie zobaczyć gdzie mój najlepszy przyjaciel będzie w następnym roku. Choć to trochę trudne.

Skinęła. - Rozumiem. Ale jestem pewna, że Louis będzie przylatywał w odwiedziny tak często jak to możliwe.

\- Cóż, moja mama przeprowadzi się ze mną, więc nie będę miał zbytnio powodu żeby wracać do Jefferson, a Zayn planuje pójść do Szkoły Muzycznej na Manhattanie, gdzie będę się z nim widział kiedy będę odwiedzał Lottie - poinformował, czując z jakiegoś powodu poczucie winy.

Gemma spojrzała na Harry'ego, następnie wracając wzrokiem na Louisa. - Mam nadzieję, że twoja podróż będzie udana. Jestem pewna, że pokochasz to miejsce. Byłeś już w Anglii?

\- Raz, ale naprawdę krótko.

\- Byliśmy tam w zeszłym grudniu i jest niesamowicie. Znacznie lepiej niż w Teksasie, to na pewno.

Louis zachichotał cicho, rzucając okiem na Harry'ego. - Mogę się założyć.

_

\- A więc nie będziesz miał powodu żeby tu wracać? - zagaił Harry, gdy przeglądali wieszak ubrań w Forever 21.

Louis przygryzł wargę. - Cóż, nadal planujesz iść do A&M, racja?

Starszy wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, może. Zastanawiałem się nad rozejrzeniem po kilku innych miejscach.

\- Ale powiedziałeś mi, że A&M jest twoją wymarzoną szkołą. Wszyscy twoi przyjaciele tam będą, będziesz miał blisko swoją rodzinę i mają naprawdę świetną drużynę futbolową.

\- Być może futbol nie jest moją przyszłością - wymamrotał.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Nic, po prostu byłem w szoku wcześniej. Zmieńmy temat.

\- Nie jesteś na mnie zły, prawda?

Harry spojrzał na niego i posłał mu uśmiech. - Nigdy.

Skinął, szybko muskając jego wargi. - To dobrze.

\- Lepiej znajdźmy innych, zanim dostaną podejrzeń. Bierzesz te spodnie?

\- Tak myślę.

Pokiwał głową i podeszli razem do lady, czekając by zapłacić.

\- Jasna cholera Mads. Zostało tam coś jeszcze? - zapytał Harry chwilę później, kiedy dziewczyna razem z Niallem wyszła z Victoria's Secret, Niall trzymając cztery wielkie torby.

Mads wzruszyła ramionami. - Dawno nie byłam na zakupach, a takie wycieczki są do tego świetną okazją.

Harry pokręcił głową. - No dobrze, gdzie teraz?

\- Zumiez - uśmiechnęła się, idąc w kierunku wyżej wymienionego sklepu.

\- Hej Louis, pójdziesz ze mną do Journeys? - spytał Zayn, odciagając Louisa na bok.

Skinął i odszedł z nim w inną stronę, po tym jak powiedział Harry'emu gdzie idzie.

\- O co do cholery chodziło w samochodzie? - zapytał, jak tylko znaleźli się wystarczająco daleko.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Nie udawaj głupiego Louis. Widziałeś minę Harry'ego?

\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym, Zayn. Ma się dobrze.

Zayn pokręcił głową. - Oboje znajdujecie się w innych miejscach. On myśli, że wasz związek przetrwa długi czas.. Powiedział ci że cię kocha na litość boską, Louis! No i jesteś ty, próbując zdecydować kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, aby poinformować go, że nie planujesz, żeby przetrwał dłużej niż do końca roku szkolnego.

\- To nie fair, Zayn - wymamrotał, wpatrując się w swoje stopy i krzyżując ręce.

\- Masz rację. Nie jest. Teraz, wiesz że cię kocham i wiesz że Harry niekoniecznie jest moją ulubioną osobą, ale on naprawdę się stara. Powiedział swoim rodzicom i planuje powiedzieć Niallowi. Ma zamiar całkowicie zmienić swoje życie, a ty zachowujesz się w tej sytuacji bardzo samolubnie i uważam, że nikt na to nie zasłużył.

Louis wypuścił ciężkie westchnięcie, spoglądając na przyjaciela. - Nie chcę z nim zrywać Zayn.. Myślę, że-że mogę go kochać.

\- Zatem musisz zdecydować czy on jest tym, czego chcesz.

\- Tak. Wiem. To po prostu.. Ciężkie. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiałem podejmować takich decyzji. Część mnie chce zostać tutaj i iść do collegu z nim, ale inna pragnie iść na Cambridge i prowadzić życie, które zawsze planowałem.

\- W życiu nie chodzi o plany, Louis. Chodzi o poddawanie się chwili. Rozumiem, że chciałbyś wydostać się z Jefferson i nie patrzeć za siebie, ale to było zanim miałeś coś dlaczego warto było zostać.

\- To ssie - jęknął.

\- Takie jest życie - zażartował, przyciągając go w swoje ramiona.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Jestem głodny! - narzekał Niall, kiedy wyszli z galerii.

\- Dopiero jedliśmy - śmiał się Harry.

\- Tak, dwie godziny temu. No weź, już prawie piąta, proponuję wrócić do hotelu, zamówić pizze i posiedzieć do czasu imprezy.

Harry skinął w zgodzie. - Tak, w porządku.

\- On wie gdzie ma jechać, prawda? - spytała Gemma po wejściu do samochodu Harry'ego.

\- Nikt tak _naprawdę_ nie ma pojęcia co Niall wie, a czego nie.. Dowiemy się.

Zaśmiała się zapinając swoje pasy i wyjmując telefon. - Właśnie dostałam zaproszenie na dzisiejszą imprezę, prześlę je wam żebyśmy mogli razem wejść.

\- Super - przytaknął, wyjeżdżając z parkingu.

_

\- Pizza przyjechała! - Niall krzyknął wchodząc do apartamentu Harry'ego.

\- Wreszcie - westchnął Zayn, wstając żeby wziąć od Nialla kilka kartonów i kładąc je w aneksie kuchennym.

\- Gem, jak dziewczyny ubierają się tutaj na imprezy? Bo nie chcę pokazywać się w szortach, kiedy wszyscy będą w spodniach do biegania.

\- Zwyczajnie, ale odkąd jest październik każda impreza ma swój temat przewodni i dzisiaj jest Disney.

\- Disney? - spytała zdezorientowana.

\- Tak, każdy przebiera się za jakiegoś bohatera. Możesz być księżniczką, kimś z kreskówki, co tylko chcesz. Ja idę jako Roszpunka bo dopiero co kupiłam naprawdę długie dopinki.

\- Gdzie dostaniemy coś do przebrania?

\- Rozmawiałam ze znajomym, który jest w grupie teatralnej i powiedział, że będzie bardziej niż chętny pożyczyć wam coś z kostiumów.

\- Skarbie, chodźmy jako Kopciuszek i książę - powiedziała Mads, uśmiechając się do Nialla.

\- Jasne kochanie. Co tylko chcesz.

\- Zaklepuję Tarzana - odezwał się Harry z buzią pełną jedzenia.

\- Kolejny powód do bycia półnagim, co? - spytał Liam, kładąc kawałek pizzy na talerzu.

\- Hej, kiedy pracujesz nad sobą tak ciężko jak ja masz pełne prawo do pokazywania tego.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Wyglądam śmiesznie - szepnął do Harry'ego, gdy szli przez dom bractwa pełen ludzi.

\- Myślę, że wyglądasz gorąco - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przyglądając się mu.

Louis zarumienił się, poprawiając rajstopy, które niezręcznie opinały jego biodra. - Dziękuję, lubię twój strój.

Roześmiał się spoglądając w dół na owinięty wokół pasa brązowy kawałek materiału. - Dobrze wygląda, prawda?

Przewrócił oczami na jego zuchwałość, czuły uśmiech na jego twarzy. - Jest w porządku.. Daj sobie spokój.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, prowadząc ich do głównego pomieszczenia, gdzie DJ grał obecnie jakiś remix "Everytime we touch". - Porozmawiajmy o powrotach do przeszłości.

Zachichotał kręcąc biodrami do rytmu i ciągnąc Harry'ego na środek parkietu, by z nim zatańczył.

Brunet umieścił dłonie na jego biodrach i poruszał się z nim do muzyki, przyciągając tyłek mniejszego chłopaka do swojego krocza.

Louis owinął ręce wokół jego szyi, ocierając się jeszcze raz nim odwrócił się by być z nim twarzą w twarz. - Podoba mi się to.

\- Co takiego? - spytał Harry.

\- Możliwość tańczenia z tobą przed ludźmi.

Uśmiechnął się pochylając do przodu, by go pocałować. Położył dłonie na szczęce chłopaka i przejechał językiem po jego dolnej wardze. Louis rozchylił wargi dając Harry'emu dostęp, roztapiając się przez pocałunek.

\- Whoa, kochasie.. Właśnie idziemy sztachnąć się do łazienki, chcecie dołączyć? - zapytał Liam, podchodząc do nich.

Harry odsunął się od niego i skinął, chwytając jego dłoń i prowadząc go przez tłum.

\- Uprawiałeś kiedyś hot boxing,* Lou? - zapytał Liam jak tylko znaleźli się na korytarzu, gdzie muzyka nie była tak głośna.

\- Nie.. To jest to, kiedy siedzisz w samochodzie i palisz?

\- Tak. Teraz chodzi o to samo, tylko że w łazience... Więc jeśli to będzie za wiele, daj znać komuś z nas i cię wypuścimy, ale nie otwieraj drzwi i po prostu nie wychodź. Czasem to wkurza ludzi.

Szatyn krótko pokiwał głową. - W porządku, dzięki.

_

Harry zapalił swojego czwartego skręta razem z Liamem, po czym zaoferował go Louisowi.

Chłopak podniósł wzrok znad telefonu, żeby zobaczyć dłoń Harry'ego przez cały ten dym. Złapał jointa i zaciągnął się.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - spytał, stając przed nim.

Louis skinął, patrząc na niego z leniwym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Taak.

Wyszczerzył się i przyciągnął go do pocałunku, na co ten jęknął, umieszczając dłonie na jego biodrach.   
Harry odsunął się lekko i zabrał skręta z jego rąk, zaciągając się. Uśmiechnął się kładąc dłoń z tyłu jego szyi, przyciągając bliżej siebie. Położył kciuk na podbródku Louisa, ciągnąc go w dół by rozchylić jego usta.

Louis spojrzał na niego, czekając na jego następny ruch. Czym było nachylenie się w dół i wydmuchnięcie dymu wprost w jego wargi.

Przyjął dym, zamykając usta i wypuszczając go przez nos.

\- Mówiłem już, że uwielbiam cię w rajstopach? - zapytał Harry, przebiegając dłońmi po jego udach.

\- Powinieneś zobaczyć mnie bez nich - wyszeptał w jego ucho.

Harry jęknął, przywierając usta do jego szyi.

_

\- Gdzie twoja dziewczyna? - spytała Gemma, zajmując miejsce obok Nialla na jednej z kanap.

\- Oh, razem z Alyssą poszły po drinka, albo zatańczyć.. Nie wiem.

\- Jesteście uroczy.

\- Gemma - westchnął.

\- Nie martw się Niall. Wiem że jesteś poza moim limitem.. Ale nie możesz zaprzeczyć temu co się między nami stało.

_Lato 2015_

\- Mads? - pociągnął nosem.

\- Co się dzieje Niall? Boli cię coś?

Wypuścił westchnięcie, na moment odsuwając telefon od ucha. - Ja tylko... Chciałem usłyszeć twój głos.. Mam wrażenie jakby minęła wieczność.

\- Minęły trzy tygodnie.

\- To najdłuższy czas w jaki nie rozmawialiśmy, skarbie.

Mads westchnęła. - Niall..

\- Po prostu przepraszam. Byłem głupi. Nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić czy też zawieść... Przysięgam, że nic się nie wydarzyło z którąś z tych dziewczyn. Zawsze byłaś tylko ty.

\- Jutro wracasz do domu, prawda? - zapytała.

\- Tak, w nocy mam samolot.

Dziewczynie zajęła chwila na rozmyślenie paru rzeczy.

\- Mads? Jesteś tam?

\- Tak, Niall. Jestem.

\- Możemy zapomnieć o tej kłótni i do siebie wrócić?

\- Ja.. Nie wiem.

\- Proszę - błagał.

\- Tak.. W porządku, tak.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak.. Ten cały pomysł z tą przerwą był głupi.

Wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech, a na twarz wstąpił uśmiech. - Obiecuję, że nie będziesz tego żałować... Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też. Do zobaczenia niedługo.

\- Pa - uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, rozłączając się.

\- Czemu tak się uśmiechasz? - spytała Gemma, umieszczając ręce po bokach jacuzzi, a podbróbek na przedramieniu.

Niall potrząsnął głową, wchodząc do środka. - To nic.

\- Powiedz mi.

Uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na nią. - Ja um.. Wróciliśmy do siebie z Mads.

\- Wow, to świetnie - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, przybliżając się do niego.

\- Tak - skinął, uśmiech powoli schodził mu z twarzy.

Gemma położyła dłoń na jego kolanie. - Założę się, że nie może się doczekać by cię zobaczyć - podjechała nią w górę. - by znów móc cię pocałować - szepnęła, całując jego szyję. - dotknąć...

Niall spojrzał na nią nerwowo. - Co ty um..

Zabrała swoją rękę, odwracając głowę Nialla w swoją stronę, następnie pochyliła się naprzód i szybko go pocałowała. Zaczekała chwilę patrząc na niego, nim przybliżyła się ponownie.

Odsunął się od niej, krzyżując ich spojrzenia, po czym przeniósł wzrok na jej usta. Nachylił się i je pocałował, łapiąc ją za talię.

Gemma odciągnęła się od chłopaka i złapała go za dłoń, prowadząc ich do środka.

Obrócił ją przyszpilając do ściany, całując.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? - zapytała, gdy zaczął składać pocałunki na jej szyi.

\- Sto procent - skinął.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, ciągnąc ich do swojego pokoju.

_Teraźniejszość_

\- Gemma, przestań. Kocham Mads okej?

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i podnosząc wzrok, zauważyła podchodzące do nich Mads z Alyssą. Położyła dłoń na jego kolanie. - Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, wystarczyła jedynie moja ręka na twoim kolanie i praktycznie o to błagałeś.

\- Błagałeś o co? - spytała cicho Mads.

Gemma uśmiechnęła się ironicznie zabierając rękę.

\- Mads - Niall podskoczył, wstając na nogi. - to nie to co myślisz.

\- O czym ona mówi, Niall?

\- To było podczas lata, nic nie znaczyło.. Obiecuję.

Mads zmarszczyła razem brwi, patrząc na niego i mówiąc tym, by kontynuował.

\- Była to nasza ostatnia noc na Jamajce i.. Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale się stało. To było głupie, ja byłem... Proszę cię zrozum to.

Blondynka pokręciła głową. - Twoja ostatnia noc? Ta gdy do siebie wróciliśmy?

\- To skomplikowane - próbował się bronić.

\- Co w tym skomplikowanego? Zdradziłeś mnie. Przespałeś się z kimś, kiedy byliśmy razem.

Niall próbował do niej sięgnąć, tylko po to by zostać odepchniętym.

\- Nie, nie dotykaj mnie. Myślę że.. Muszę iść - wyszeptała, odwracając się i wychodząc z domu bractwa.

Gemma stanęła za nim. - Aw... Przykre.

\- Czemu to zrobiłaś?

Przewróciła oczami. - Daj spokój Niall.. Nic nie straciłeś.

\- Nie mów tak o niej. Jest najlepszym co mi się kiedykolwiek przytrafiło - syknął, udając się do kuchni po jakiegoś drinka.

\- Co to za mina Horan? - spytał Zayn nalewając wódki do kubeczka.

\- Mads dowiedziała się o mnie i o Gemmie.

\- Tobie i Gemmie? - zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Ta, przespaliśmy się podczas wakacji na Jamajce.

Zayn zacisnął wargi w wąską linię. - Wow, jak to przyjęła?

\- Cóż, wyszła, więc.. Nie za dobrze.

\- Wiesz czego potrzebujesz?

\- Czego? - westchnął.

\- Shotów.

**Harry's POV:**

Odsunął się od Louisa. - Co jeśli wyjdziemy wcześniej?

\- Dopiero co przyjechaliśmy - zachichotał.

Harry uśmiechnął się, przyciskając nos do jego szyi, gdzie później złożył pocałunek. - Zatańczyliśmy, napiliśmy się, zajaraliśmy, teraz wszystko czego chcę to zabrać cię z powrotem do hotelu i ucałować każdy skrawek twojego ciała.

Szatyn jęknął, szybko kiwając swoją głową.

_

\- Tak seksownie jak w nich wyglądasz już czas na nie - zachichotał, zdejmując jego rajstopy.

Louis przygryzł wargę, odwiązując materiał który wisiał na jego biodrach.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Na łóżko.

Skinął siadając na łóżku i czekając na jego dalsze instrukcje.

Zsunął swoje slipki w dół i powoli podszedł w jego kierunku. - Odwróć się skarbie.

Przystosował się do tego, obracając się na brzuch.

\- Cholera kochanie, ten tyłek - jęknął chwytając go za pośladki.

Louis zajęczał przybliżając się do jego dotyku.

Harry przesunął dłońmi w górę i dół ud Louisa, po czym lekko uderzył jego tyłek patrząc jak delikatnie się zatrząsł. - Piękny.

\- Zamierzasz się po prostu w niego gapić? - zapytał spoglądając przez ramię.

Zachichotał cicho łapiąc jego tyłek, pochylając się i wbijając zęby w lewy pośladek.

Louis zagryzł wargę, starając się zdusić w sobie jęk.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz, skarbie? - spytał, przykrywając jego ciało swoim.

\- Pieprz mnie.

\- Jesteś pewny? - upewnił się, całując go po szyi.

Kiwnął głową, napierając tyłkiem na jego krocze.

\- Okej słońce, tak.. Nie zabrałem ze sobą żadnego lubrykantu.

\- Ja wziąłem, w mojej walizce, przednia kieszeń.

Harry skinął, wstając i sprawdzając jego torbę. - I gumki? Cóż, panie Tomlinson, jeśli nie wiedziałbym lepiej powiedziałbym, że tego oczekiwałeś.

Młodszy zachichotał, przewracając się na plecy, wspierając na łokciach. - Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

Podszedł z powrotem do łóżka, na jego twarzy gościł wredny uśmiech. - Powiesz jeśli będziesz chciał, żebym przestał, prawda?

\- Tak.. Ale chcę tego, Harry. Chcę ciebie.

Uśmieszek Harry'ego zamienił się w prawdziwy uśmiech, a on sam schylił się całując drugiego chłopaka, po czym otworzył buteleczkę lubrykantu. Pokrył nim swoje palce, sunąc nimi w dół, aby podrażnić wejście Louisa.

Louis jęknął na to uczucie. - Harry proszę nie drażnij się.

Zaczął całować jego szyję, powoli wsuwając jeden swój palec.

Rozciągał go czterema palcami, po czasie je wyjmując. - Gotowy?

Skinął przebiegając palcami po włosach Harry'ego, który umieścił dłonie po obydwu stronach jego głowy i powoli się w niego wsunął.

Louis przygryzł wargę, odrzucając głowę w tył. - Harry.

Harry poruszał biodrami w wolnym tempie, schylając głowę aby składać pocałunki w zagłębieniu jego szyi. - Czuć cię tak dobrze, skarbie.

Chwycił go za biceps, nachylając się by go pocałować.

Brunet wbił się w niego mocniej, opadając ze swoich rąk na przedramiona, przez co obaj się do siebie zbliżyli.

Louis wsunął ręce w jego włosy, przechylając głowę w lewo by dać mu lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi.

Harry wyssał na jego skórze malinkę, wypuszczając niski jęk, gdy przyśpieszył swoje ruchy.

\- Harry skarbie jestem blisko - jęknął, spotykając jego pchnięcia.

Starszy usiadł, przerzucając sobie nogi Louisa przez ramiona.

Jęknął głośno, kiedy Harry się w niego wsunął uderzając prostatę. - O boże, właśnie tam.

Uderzał w niego szybciej, w kółko ocierając jego czuły punkt. - Dotknij się, Louis.. No dalej kochanie. Spraw, abyś doszedł.

Louis przygryzł wargę i nieśmiało owinął dłoń wokół swojego penisa, wydając przy tym stęknięcie.

\- Kurwa skarbie, wyglądasz tak gorąco - sapnął Harry.

Jęczał, gdy pompował sam siebie.

\- Dojdź dla mnie Louis. Wyglądasz wtedy tak seksownie.

Zakwilił, odrzucając swoją głowę. Drgnął jeszcze raz ręką i doszedł, mięśnie jego brzucha trzepotały gdy przeżywał swój orgazm.

Harry zwolnił swoje ruchy, patrząc jak Louis dochodzi nietknięty. Nachylił się i zassał jego sutek, sprawiając, że mniejszy chłopiec jęknął z przyjemności.

Oddech Louisa stawał się coraz to bardziej rozszalały z każdym jego pchnięciem.

\- Wiem, że jesteś wrażliwy skarbie. Przysięgam, że jeszcze trochę.

Pokiwał głową, wydając stłumiony jęk, kiedy Harry przez przypadek musnął jego penisa.

Biodra Harry'ego zatrzymały się w miejscu, gdy doszedł, ciche dźwięki wydawane przez Louisa doprowadziły go na skraj.

Wysunął się z niego po chwili, opadając na miejsce obok. - Wow.

Louis skinął, spoglądając na niego. - Tak.

\- To było...

\- Niesamowite.

Odwrócił się by na niego spojrzeć, uśmiechnął się zanim go pocałował. - Kocham cię Louis.

\- Ja ciebie też, Harry - posłał mu swój uśmiech, odwzajemniając pocałunek.

_

\- Stary, jesteś zajebisty wiesz o tym? - wybełkotał Niall, kiedy razem z Zaynem próbowali przejść przez hotelowy korytarz.

\- Dzięki bracie.

Roześmiał się, zatrzymując w miejscu. - Co jeśli zerwie ze mną na dobre, Zayn? Co ja bez niej zrobię?

Zayn położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Nie myśl tak. Daj jej tę noc, żeby się uspokoiła, tak? Prześpisz się w moim pokoju a ja zajmę kanapę.

\- Poważnie?

Skinął. - Tak. Teraz chodźmy.

Podeszli do pokoju Zayna, wkładając klucz do zamka. Zayn otworzył drzwi, pozwalając mu wejść.

\- Wasz pokój jest o wiele większy niż nasz - zauważył, rozglądając się po podwójnym apartamencie.

\- Cóż, to dlatego, że mamy tu dwa pokoje zamiast jednego - zaznaczył, opadając na kanapę.

Niall zaśmiał się, spoglądając na swój telefon. - Powinienem do niej zadzwonić? - zapytał patrząc na Zayna, który odleciał.

Potrząsnął głową podchodząc do drzwi po lewej stronie, przekręcił gałkę i wszedł do pokoju, zatrzymując się, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego i Louisa wtulonych w siebie. - Co do kurwy - szepnął w przestrzeń, stojąc jak wryty w progu drzwi.

 

*metoda palenia marihuany w zamkniętej przestrzeni


	19. Rozdział 19

**Harry's POV:**

\- Louis - wyszeptał Harry, zabierając włosy z jego twarzy.

Louis zmarszczył swoje brwi, bardziej się w niego wtulając.

Zaśmiał się, całując go w skroń. - Kochanie, musimy wstać, za jakieś trzydzieści minut spotykamy się ze wszystkimi na śniadanie.

Pokręcił głową mocniej zamykając oczy.

\- Dalej skarbie - uśmiechnął się, jeszcze raz go całując. - zjemy naleśniki z czekoladą, bekon, jajka...

\- Co z sokiem pomarańczowym? - szepnął z głową wciąż na jego piersi.

Harry zachichotał, przeczesując ręką jego włosy. - Tak. Niezliczona ilość soku pomarańczowego, tylko dla ciebie.

Wymamrotał jeszcze coś, czego Harry'emu nie do końca udało się wyłapać, mimo wszystko wygrzebując się z łóżka i idąc do łazienki.

_

\- Gotowy? - spytał Harry, wsuwając beanie na swoje włosy.

Louis skinął podchodząc, by ułożyć dłonie na talii chłopaka i szybko go pocałować, następnie kierując się do drzwi.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby chwytając go z powrotem za ramię, aby przyciągnąć go do odpowiedniego pocałunku.

\- Gdzie Mads i Niall? - zapytał gdy razem z Louisem weszli do lobby.

\- Niall nadal śpi w moim łóżku, powiedział że nie jest głodny, a Mads nie mam pojęcia - powiedział Zayn, spoglądając na nich znad swojego telefonu.

\- Mads już schodzi - poinformowała po chwili Alyssa.

\- Super. Z Niallem wszystko okej?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, miał ciężką noc ale powiedział, że dołączy do nas później.

\- Co się stało?

\- Mads dowiedziała się o nim i twojej siostrze - oznajmiła dziewczyna, obrzydzenie w jej głosie.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. - O cholera. W porządku z nią?

\- Wszystko z nią dobrze... Ale dziękuję, Harry. Teraz, pamiętam wczorajszą rozmowę o całkiem przyzwoitym śniadaniu - odezwała się Mads, gdy weszła do lobby z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w nią przez moment, po czym wstali ze swoich miejsc i wyszli na zewnątrz.

\- Czekajcie, jeśli Niall zostaje jak dostaniemy się do restauracji.. Nie zmieszcze wszystkich w moim samochodzie.

Zayn wyjął kluczyki Nialla z kieszeni i pokręcił nimi w powietrzu. - Powiedział, że mogę wziąć jego samochód więc wszystko w porządku.   
Harry pokiwał i podszedł do swojej terenówki, otwierając Louisowi drzwi po stronie pasażera.

\- Hej Harry? - spytała cicho Mads, stając przy jego boku.

Odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć, jednocześnie zamykając drzwi. - O co chodzi?

\- Mogę jechać z tobą? Naprawdę nie chcę być w tej chwili wokół czegokolwiek co dotyczy Nialla.

\- Tak, w porządku.. I hej, jeśli chcesz porozmawiać, jestem tutaj.

Mads uśmiechnęła się do niego. - To miłe z twojej strony, ale myślę, że dam sobie radę. Muszę tylko przemyśleć parę spraw.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej sympatycznie, owijając wokół niej swoje ramiona, tym samym przyciągając ją do siebie.

Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho, odwzajemniając uścisk.

\- Przykro mi - wyszeptał.

\- Dzięki Harry - szepnęła, powstrzymując łzy.

\- Napisałem do Gemmy, nie dołączy do nas dzisiaj... Pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie jeśli nie byłoby jej dzisiaj w pobliżu - oznajmił, odsuwając się od niej.

Mads pokręciła głową. - To nie było konieczne, przyjechałeś tutaj ją zobaczyć, może i nie przepadam za bardzo za nią w tej chwili, ale tak już było zanim nawet cokolwiek zrobili, więc nie mogę być na nią zła.

\- Znam swoją siostrę, nie przestanie dopóki nie dostanie tego czego chce. Bądź ostrożna okej? Jeśli chcesz z nim być musisz dać mu o tym znać, bo tak szybko jak to zakończysz ona wkroczy do akcji.

Skinęła. - Taa, tak właśnie myślałam.

_

Około dwunastej wrócili do hotelu, wszyscy usatysfakcjonowani ze swojego śniadania.

\- Powinniśmy iść do Nialla? - spytał Liam, gdy weszli do windy.

\- Tak, chodźmy - skinął, wchodząc za nim.

\- Cześć skarbie, idziemy z Liamem sprawdzić co u Nialla, wrócę za chwilę - powiedział Louisowi, który leżał w łóżku oglądając telewizję.

\- Okej - uśmiechnął się, odrobinę podnosząc, by cmoknąć jego usta.

\- Gotowy? - Liam zapytał sięgając do klamki.

Harry skinął i razem weszli do ciemnego pomieszczenia.

\- Niall? - zawołał Liam.

Chłopak jęknął w odpowiedzi, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Jak leci? - spytał Harry, przyciągając krzesło do łóżka i włączając lampkę stojącą na szafce nocnej.

Niall rzucił na niego oko, próbując zasłonić światło.

\- Byłem w porządku dopóki nie włączyłeś najjaśniejszego światła na ziemi - wymamrotał, naciągając na głowę kołdrę.

Oboje zachichotali, wyłączając ją z powrotem.

Zsunął powoli z siebie kołdrę, przewracając się na plecy i ciężko wzdychając. - Naprawdę tym razem spieprzyłem, chłopaki.

Harry przytaknął. - Owszem, spieprzyłeś.

\- Bardzo dziękuję, jesteś niezmiernie pomocny - burknął sarkastycznie.

\- Słuchaj Niall.. Przespałeś się z kimś innym kiedy byłeś z Mads. To nie była twoja najmądrzejsza decyzja, ale hej, pamietasz jak w dziewiątej klasie Paige Miller cię pocałowała i Mads się dowiedziała, wybaczyła ci w jakiś tydzień - powiedział Liam, starając się rozjaśnić nastrój.

\- Tak, ale to nie jest dziewiąta klasa a ja po prostu nikogo nie pocałowałem. Przespałem się z kimś. Z siostrą Harry'ego, dziewczyną którą Mads zna osobiście. Na dodatek w dzień, gdy do siebie wróciliśmy po kłótni na temat tego, że nie może mi ufać bo myślała, że ją zdradzam!

Liam spojrzał bezradnie na Harry'ego.   
\- Próbowałeś z nią rozmawiać odkąd się dowiedziała? - spytał.

Niall potrząsnął głową. - Nie, od razu wyszła z imprezy i poszedłem się napić żeby dać jej trochę czasu, później znalazł mnie Zayn i wypiliśmy jakieś.. - przerwał swoją wypowiedź, myślami wracając do poprzedniego wieczoru. - dwadzieścia, może i więcej shotów z tequili, wróciliśmy do hotelu i... - jeszcze raz przerwał, spoglądając na Harry'ego. - ja um, przyszedłem tutaj i zasnąłem.

\- Może powinieneś spróbować - zasugerował.

\- Ale najpierw prysznic, śmierdzisz gorzej niż nasza szatnia po letnich treningach - rzekł Liam, marszcząc twarz w obrzydzeniu.

_

Nabrał głębokiego oddechu, następnie unosząc dłoń i pukając do drzwi swojego pokoju hotelowego.

Czekał przez moment, nim otworzyła mu Alyssa. - Ona nie chce cię w tej chwili widzieć - oznajmiła, opierając się o framugę.

\- Daj spokój, muszę z nią porozmawiać. Schrzaniłem.. Wiem to i żałuję odkąd to się stało. Ale proszę... Po prostu pozwól mi się z nią zobaczyć.

Mads wyszła zza jej pleców, otwierając szerzej drzwi.

Alyssa odwróciła się, spoglądając na nią. - Powiedziałam mu, że nie chcesz go widzieć.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niej w odpowiedzi. - Dzięki, ale to w porządku.. Naprawdę musimy porozmawiać i równie dobrze może to być teraz.

Serce Nialla się zatrzymało, a ciało zdrętwiało.

Mads minęła swoją przyjaciółkę, wychodząc na korytarz. - Hej - szepnęła, zamykając drzwi.

\- Tak bardzo mi przykro, Mads - zapłakał, przyciągając ją do uścisku.

Westchnęła. - Wiem o tym.. Ale nie sądzę, żebym mogła ci wybaczyć. Przynajmniej na ten moment.

Niall przytulił ją mocniej, całując w policzek. - Proszę nie rób tego, co myślę, że zamierzasz zrobić.

Zaśmiała się cicho, odsuwając od niego. - Oczekujesz, że zostanę z tobą po tym co zrobiłeś? Wszyscy nasi przyjaciele wiedzą, Niall. Wiedzą, że zdradziłeś mnie z siostrą Harry'ego!

\- Wiem i nawet nie mam pojęcia jak za to przeprosić, ale proszę daj mi szansę spróbować. Pozwól mi udowodnić, że wciąż jestem tym chłopakiem w którym się zakochałaś. Pozwól pokazać, że mogę być tym, kim powinienem i traktować cię tak jak na to zasługujesz.

Skrzyżowała ramiona, wzrok wbijając w swoje stopy. - Nie wiem Niall... Myślę, że będę potrzebowała trochę czasu.

\- Rozumiem i dam ci go, ale nie zostawiaj mnie. Proszę. Błagam cię.

Mads spojrzała na niego, powstrzymując łzy które groziły wypłynięciem.

\- Potrzebuję cię teraz Mads. Potrzebuję przyjaciółki.

Tym razem zmarszczyła brwi w zdezorientowaniu. - Co się dzieje?

\- Zabrzmię jak totalny dupek mówiąc o tym teraz, bo to nic w porównaniu do naszego związku, ale.. Kiedy zeszłej nocy wróciłem z Zaynem do jego pokoju zobaczyłem Harry'ego i Louisa um...

Mads sapnęła w zaskoczeniu. - Przyłapałeś ich na seksie?

\- Nie, myślę że widziałem jak już było po wszystkim.

Jej oczy się rozszerzyły. - Wow, to dopiero coś.. Nie wiedziałam nawet, że Harry'ego interesują faceci.

\- To dziwne prawda?

Skinęła, cicho cichocząc.

\- Co? - spytał z małym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Jak mieliśmy jakieś sześć lat Harry powiedział mi, że chce poślubić Jesse McCartney'a i nigdy o tym nie myślałam, ale teraz to ma sens.

\- Czekaj, nie przeszkadza ci fakt, że Harry jest gejem?

Mads wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie, tobie tak?

Pokręcił swoją głową. - N-nie wiem. Znam go całe życie i nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że mógłby być gejem. To trochę niepokojące.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo, to tak jakbyś widział nauczyciela poza szkołą. Znasz go, ale nie tak naprawdę. Jakby była część jego życia o której istnieniu nie masz pojęcia.

\- Rozumiem.. Ale no wiesz, między wami wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie wiem. Jestem trochę zły jeśli mam być szczery.

\- Jesteś zły?

\- Tak.. Urażony też.

\- Dlaczego?

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Bo mi nie powiedział. Nie rozumiem dlaczego tego nie zrobił.

\- Może jeszcze nikomu nie powiedział.   
\- Tak. Może.

\- Powinieneś z nim pogadać, powiedzieć, że wiesz. Ale spróbuj i bądź spokojny, jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie chcesz tego stracić.

Skinął, spoglądając na nią jeszcze raz. - Czy ja.. Straciłem to?

Mads westchnęła, pokręcając lekko głową. - Nie do końca.

_

\- Hej Niall, jak poszło? - spytał Harry po tym jak Niall wrócił do pokoju.

\- Zdecydowaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie wziąć kolejną przerwę.

\- My? - dociekał Liam.

\- Dobra, ona. Ona postanowiła, że tak będzie najlepiej i nie jestem pewien ile to będzie trwało - westchnął, opadając na krzesło.

Siedzieli przez moment w ciszy oglądając telewizję, Niall okazjonalnie spoglądając na Harry'ego i Louisa, by przyjrzeć się ich interakcji.

\- Wciąż jedziemy do Hot Springs? - zapytał.

\- Oh, um nie wiem, to Gemma miała nas tam zabrać.

Skinął - Tak, zgaduję że to nie najlepszy pomysł.. Um Louis, gdzie Zayn?

Louis spojrzał na niego, z uniesionymi brwiami. - Nie jestem pewien, powiedział że spotyka się z jakimiś znajomymi.

\- Ma tutaj znajomych?

\- Mhm, - przytaknął. - kilka osób, które w zeszłym roku skończyły szkołę w Jefferson.

\- Nie poszedłeś z nim? - spytał ostrożnie.

\- Niall, mógłbyś nie być niemiły przez jakieś pięć sekund? - wtrącił Liam.

\- Nie chciałem być niemiły, po prostu jestem ciekawy. Przepraszam jeśli zraniłem twoje uczucia, Lou.

Louis złączył brwi, rzucając okiem na Harry'ego, następnie z powrotem patrząc na Nialla. - W porządku.. Nie zraniłeś moich uczuć. Nie poszedłem z nim bo nie chciałem być po środku narkotykowej orgii.

\- Oh - zdziwił się.

\- Ale nie chcę też być po środku tego czegoś w tej chwili, więc obejrzę telewizję w innym pokoju - powiedział, kierując się do pokoju Zayna i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- O co chodzi, Niall? - spytał Harry po tym jak się zamknęły.

\- Ty mi powiedz - burknął, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- _Mam na myśli,_ czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia?

Liam przypatrywał się ich dwójce, po czym podniósł się z miejsca. - Ja um.. Pójdę zobaczyć co robi Alyssa. Pogadamy później.

\- Więc o co dokładnie ci chodzi? - zapytał brunet, pochylając się naprzód.

\- Kiedy w nocy z Zaynem wróciliśmy do hotelu tak jakby wszedłem na ciebie i Louisa...

Harry poczuł jak jego ciało drętwieje, spojrzał na Nialla z szeroko otwartymi oczami, niepewny co powiedzieć.

\- Zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć? - zapytał prawie szeptem.

\- Tak.. Nie byłem tylko pewien jak.

\- Kiedy... Kiedy zaczęło się czymkolwiek to jest?

Harry westchnął. - Trochę ponad miesiąc temu.

Niall skinął, przetwarzając to wszystko.

\- Nigdy bym nawet się o to nie starał jeśli Liam-

\- Liam? - spytał, podnosząc głos. - Liam wie?

\- Tak - odpowiedział bardziej jak pytaniem.

\- Jest jedynym, który wie?

Harry zastygł, przygryzając wargę. - Nie.

\- Kto jeszcze? - domagał się, złość zabarwiała ton jego głosu.

\- Liam właściwie zgadł, a Alyssa dowiedziała się w ten sam sposób co ty.

\- Więc tylko oni?

\- Cóż, Zayn, Gemma.. I moi, moi rodzice.

\- Jestem ostatnim, który się dowiaduje? - krzyknął, podnosząc się ze swojego krzesła.

\- Czemu jesteś taki zły?

\- Bo... Bo jesteś gejem Harry i nawet mi nie powiedziałeś. Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, mówię ci o wszystkim no i jesteś ty, trzymając dla siebie tak wielką rzecz jakby to było nic.

\- Więc jesteś zły bo jestem gejem?

\- Nie! Jestem zły dlatego że mi nie powiedziałeś! - warknął, zmierzając do drzwi.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał również wstając.

\- Idę się spakować i wracam do domu.. Nie mam ochoty dłużej tutaj być - odkrzyknął, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Harry westchnął, z powrotem siadając i wsuwając dłoń we włosy.

\- Co to za krzyki? - spytał Louis wchodząc do pokoju.

Brunet podniósł wzrok, smutny uśmiech gościł na jego twarzy.

Louis przekrzywił głowę w bok, podchodząc do niego. - Co się dzieje skarbie?

Wypuścił westchnięcie przyciągając go na swoje kolana i owijając ręce wokół talii chłopaka.

Louis spojrzał na niego, zarzucając ręce na jego ramiona.

\- Niall wie.

Przytaknął, przetwarzając jego słowa. - I co powiedział?

\- Cóż, jest zły.

Zmarszczył brwi, kładąc dłoń na policzku Harry'ego. - Bo jesteś ze mną?

Harry pokręcił natychmiast głową, chwytając jego dłonie i składając pocałunek na knykciach. - Nie, myślę, że bardziej dlatego bo mu nie powiedziałem.

\- Wyjaśniłeś mu dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?

\- Nie pozwolił mi.

\- Może powinieneś spróbować i jeszcze raz z nim porozmawiać.

Pokiwał w zgodzie. - Dam mu trochę czasu.

Louis przysunął jego twarz do swojej, całując w usta. - Będzie dobrze.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, jeszcze raz całując.

_

\- Cześć Harry! - Rachel, jedna z przyjaciółek Gemmy ze stowarzyszenia przywitała go od razu po wejściu do domu bractwa.

\- Hej... Widziałaś moją siostrę?

\- Oh tak jest na górze. Pójdę po nią.

Skinął, wchodząc w głąb domu.

\- Młody Harold, jak dobrze cię widzieć - uśmiechnęła się Gemma schodząc po schodach.

Uśmiechnął pod nosem, pokręcając głową. - Gem.. Czemu to zrobiłaś?

Dziewczyna podeszła do niego, przechylając głowę. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Nie udawaj głupiej, poprosiłem cię o jedną rzecz i było to nie zniszczenie związku Nialla i Mads.

Gemma wzruszyła ramionami. - Sorki braciszku. Powstrzymywałam się tak długo jak mogłam, ale laska jest zbyt radosna a on cóż.. Jest świetny w łóżku.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. - To obrzydliwe.

Zaśmiała się, prowadząc go do salonu. - Ja tego nie mówię kiedy paplasz o Louisie.

\- Nie dyskutuję o naszym życiu seksualnym, dziękuję bardzo - bronił się siadając na kanapie.

\- To dość fair - westchnęła, zajmując miejsce obok. - Więc to dlatego tu jesteś? Żeby nakrzyczeć na mnie za zniszczenie najbardziej perfekcyjnej pary na świecie... Szczerze, jeśli położenie ręki na jego kolanie jest wystarczającym powodem dla niej do zerwania, wtedy mają znacznie poważniejsze problemy ode mnie.

\- To nie dlatego.. Cóż nie do końca.

\- Więc co się dzieje?

\- Na dodatek sceny której urządziłaś, Niall przyłapał mnie z Louisem.

\- Czy wy.. - zapytała unosząc sugestywnie brwi.

\- Nie! Serio Gemma, nie wszystko obraca się wokół seksu.

\- Przepraszam... Więc przyłapał was na..

\- _Spaniu._ I teraz spakował swoje rzeczy i razem z Liamem i Alyssą wyjechali. Jest zły że mu nie powiedziałem.

\- No cóż, winisz go?

\- Więc jesteś po jego stronie? - spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tego nie powiedziałam. Po prostu go rozumiem. Jestem pewna, że nie wie dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś, wiesz? Jesteś jego najlepszym przyjacielem a był ostatnim, który dowiedział się o czymś tak wielkim.

Harry skinął, czując się odrobinę źle. - Ale jak możesz powiedzieć komuś kto dosłownie krzywi się na myśl o homoseksualistach, że jesteś gejem?

\- Bardzo ostrożnie - zażartowała starając się rozluźnić atmosferę.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Harry - westchnął Louis, siadając obok niego na łóżku. - Minęły dwa tygodnie a ty jeszcze nie rozmawiałeś z Niallem.

\- Rozmawiałem - obronił się.

\- Krzyczenie na boisku nie jest rozmową, Harry.

Westchnął, kładąc głowę na jego kolanach. - Nie wiem co mu powiedzieć.

\- Cóż, może powinieneś coś wymyślić bo dziś impreza Halloweenowa i co to za impreza urządzona przez Harry'ego Stylesa bez jego najlepszego przyjaciela? - oznajmił, bawiąc się włosami bruneta.

\- Będę miał ciebie i Liama, więc kogo to obchodzi? - wymamrotał.

Louis zaśmiał się lekko na to. - Dalej skarbie. Marudzisz o tym odkąd wróciliśmy z Arkansas. Wiem że za nim tęsknisz.

\- No i?

\- I - zaczął, podnosząc go do pozycji siedzącej. - czas wziąć się w garść i z nim porozmawiać.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - W porządku.. Pogadam z nim.

\- Dobrze - Louis uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany, nachylając by go pocałować.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech, przyciągając go do głębszego pocałunku.

_

\- Niall jest w salonie - poinformował Louis, podchodząc do Harry'ego.

\- Kochanie, impreza dopiero co się zaczęła.. Nie chcę jej sobie niszczyć już na samym początku.

\- Oh daj spokój załatwisz to a później zagrasz w piwnego ping-ponga.. Co w tym złego?

\- No dobra - westchnął pochłaniając shota i kierując się do salonu.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Cześć - skinął głową zbliżając się do Nialla.

Chłopak odwzajemnił kiwnięcie, spławiając dziewczynę ocierającą się o jego krocze.

\- Fajny kostium - zauważył Harry, lustrując wzrokiem jego wersję kostiumu Piotrusia Pana.

\- Widziałem go na stronie - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przepraszam - oboje powiedzieli jednocześnie po chwili ciszy.

\- Za co _ty_ przepraszasz? - spytał Harry.   
\- Za nagły wyjazd, to jak przesadzałem. Nie wiem dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, ale jestem pewny że miałeś swoje powody i spójrz, po prostu.. Przepraszam.

\- Nie, powinienem ci powiedzieć. Bałem się jak zareagujesz. Nie lubisz zbytnio gejów.

\- To prawda ale nigdy też nie lubiłem podwójnych uderzeń (chodzi o futbol-dop.tł), jednak nauczyłem sobie z nimi radzić.. Byłbym bardziej niż chętny żyć z moim najlepszym kumplem będącym z facetem. Nawet jeśli jest nim Louis Tomlinson.

Harry zaśmiał się na słowa przyjaciela. - Co masz do Louisa?

\- Nie wiem... Już odkąd byliśmy dziećmi czułem, że bardziej interesowałeś się nim, a ja jestem potrzebujący jak chuj. Wiesz to.

\- Tak to prawda.. Więc między nami w porządku?

\- Tak! - uśmiechnął się Niall. - A teraz chodźmy znaleźć Louisa żebym mógł przeprosić za bycie takim dupkiem -powiedział zmierzając na werandę. - i szczerze Harry, powinieneś częściej zwracać mi uwagę.. Byłem dla niego okropny.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Tommo! - krzyknął Niall, zachodząc mniejszego od tyłu.

Louis odwrócił się z miejsca gdzie grał w piwnego ping-ponga. - Um.. Zaczekaj właśnie wygrywamy - obrócił się z powrotem, wrzucając piłeczkę do ostatniego kubka.

\- Lou... Przeszedłeś tak długą drogę. Jestem z ciebie dumny - uśmiechnął się Liam przytulając go.

\- Okej LP, wystarczy tego przytulania - zainterweniował Harry.

Louis zaśmiał się, uwalniając z jego uścisku i wtulając się w ramiona Harry'ego. - Więc? - spojrzał między Niallem a Harrym.

\- Niall ma coś do powiedzenia.

Uniósł brwi w zaciekawieniu, spoglądając na blondyna.

\- Przepraszam za bycie takim dupkiem dla ciebie odkąd tylko się znamy. Po prostu potrzebuję uwagi i nie podobał mi się fakt że mój przyjaciel bardziej interesował się tobą niż mną.

Louis zareagował uśmiechem. - Jest w porządku.

\- Mogę zadać pytanie nad którym wszyscy się zastanawiają? - zapytał Niall.

\- Co to za pytanie? - wtrącił Liam, zarzucając na niego ramię.

\- Kto jest na górze?

Harry przewrócił oczami, a wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Mówię poważnie.

\- Ja, Niall - powiedział Louis z poważną miną.

Niall spojrzał na Harry'ego, następnie na Louisa powoli się uśmiechając. - Bawisz się ze mną prawda?

Szatyn wzruszył ramionami. - Nigdy się nie dowiesz.

\- Harry no weź, stary.

Uniósł brwi na swojego przyjaciela i - Nie wiem co ci powiedzieć, Ni.

\- Hej chłopaki, idziemy zapalić do domku nad basenem chcecie dołączyć? - zapytał podchodzący do nich Zayn, zawieszając ręce na ramionach Liama i Nialla.

\- Pewnie - Harry wzruszył ramionami i wszyscy udali się we wskazanym kierunku.

_

\- Jak długo już jesteście razem? - spytała Alyssa zapalając skręta.

\- Jakieś półtora miesiąca, tak myślę - powiedział Louis, patrząc na Harry'ego.

Harry zdawał się myśleć o tym przez chwilę. - Tak, coś koło tego.

\- Jak to się stało?

\- Louis został moim korepetytorem, bez przerwy go męczyłem, a po tym jak w końcu z Ashtonem zerwali przyszedł do mnie i po prostu się wydarzyło.

Alyssa uśmiechnęła się do nich obojga. - Czekaj, to on jest osobą którą lubiłeś i dlatego ze mną zerwałeś?

Skinął. - Taa.. Przepraszam za to.

\- Hej, mam się dobrze. Bo teraz jestem z Liamem i spójrz tylko na niego - powiedziała czule, spoglądając na Liama który razem z Niallem robił kółeczka z dymu.

\- Jest słodki - przyznał Louis.

\- Przepraszam? - sapnął Harry z humorem w głosie.

Louis roześmiał się, przenosząc spojrzenie na niego. - Ale nie tak słodki jak ty skarbie.

Starszy uśmiechnął się, całując go. - Okej w porządku.

\- Jesteście uroczy.

Louis uśmiechnął się patrząc jak chłopak zaciąga się swoim trzecim skrętem.

\- Dobra Tommo. Nauczył cię Harry jak robić kółka z dymu? - spytał Niall, siadając obok Alyssy.

Potrząsnął swoją głową. - Nie, nie zrobił tego.

\- Harold, miałeś jedną robotę.

Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami. - Byłem zajęty uczeniem go innych rzeczy.

\- Nie ma potrzeby o tym mówić - burknął z poważną miną, przez co wszyscy się zaśmiali. - Okej, więc jak się zaciągasz przytrzymaj dym z tyłu gardła, przenieś język na dół żeby go wydostać a następnie ułóż usta w 'o' i bum, powinno ci się udać.

Louis przytaknął i zrobił tak, jak powiedział mu Niall, wydobywając jedynie jedno małe kółeczko.

\- Jest dobrze, Harry'emu zajęło miesiąc zrobienie jednego.

\- Nieprawda - obronił się.

\- Harry, jest w porządku. Już go masz, nie musisz kłamać żeby mu zaimponować.

\- Nie kłamię.

\- Kochanie, to okej. Nie kocham cię mniej za bycie do dupy w robieniu kółeczek z dymu - zażartował.

**Harry's POV:**

\- A więc Niall, widziałeś Mads? - zapytał kiedy razem z Niallem kierowali się do kuchni po coś do picia.

\- Ta, przyszła z Joshem.

\- Josh Devine?

\- Yup, widziałem jak wchodzą zanim poszliśmy do domku nad basenem. Wyglądała _tak_ gorąco - powiedział z wydęciem warg.

\- Za co się przebrała?

\- Kota - przyznał wzdychając.

Harry roześmiał się na. - O stary.. Rozmawialiście od powrotu?

Pokręcił głową. - Nie do końca. Przyszła w poniedziałek oddać kilka moich rzeczy.. A to naprawdę bolało.

\- Przykro mi bracie.

\- Chociaż zatrzymała pierścionek obietnicy.. Więc zgaduję, że to dobry znak.

\- Chcesz żebym z nią pogadał? - spytał Harry.

\- I co jej powiesz?

\- Czekaj tutaj.

Harry przechadzał się po domu, w końcu odnajdując Mads przy ognisku na zewnątrz.

\- Harry! - wykrzyknęła uradowana, gdy zobaczyła jak podchodzi w jej stronę.

\- Hej, jesteś pijana?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego przechylając swoją głowę. - Możliwe.

\- Co piłaś?

\- Poncz.. Jest naprawdę dobry tego roku.

\- Tak, użyliśmy innego rumu tym razem.

\- Chwała. Jest niesamowity.

Zaśmiał się cicho. - Ta.. Możemy pogadać? O tam.

\- Jasne - Mads wzruszyła ramionami, idąc za nim w bardziej ustronne miejsce.

\- Niall mówił że oddałaś mu pare jego rzeczy.

Blondynka skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. - Harry, jestem na imprezie. Ostatnia rzecz jakiej chce to rozmawianie o byłym chłopaku.

\- Więc jest twoim byłym? Ponieważ on uważa, że macie jedynie przerwę.

\- To znaczy jesteśmy, ale powiedziałam mu że w tym czasie może widywać się z kimś innym jeśli chce. Po prostu sądzę, że oboje musimy spróbować czegoś nowego.. Osobno. Znam tylko jego i tak bardzo jak go kocham, potrzebuję przestrzeni.

\- Na jak długo?

Westchnęła. - Nie wiem. Minęły dopiero jakieś dwa tygodnie odkąd dowiedziałam się, że przespał się z twoją siostrą. Nie możesz oczekiwać ode mnie, że już będę z tym w porządku.

\- Nie, ale możesz powiedzieć mu po prostu na czym stoi? Boi się że nie będziesz chciała do niego wrócić. Wie że spieprzył i zaufaj mi kiedy mówię, że już nigdy nie popełni tego błędu.

Mads ucichła na moment, przemyślając kilka rzeczy. - Do przerwy jesiennej, w porządku? Do tego czasu, a później dam mu odpowiedź czy chcę do tego wrócić... Ale proszę cię upewnij się, że nie będzie chodził ciągle przygnębiony. Chcę żeby dobrze spędził swój ostatni rok. Nie chcę żeby na mnie czekał.

\- Więc trzy tygodnie. Wtedy będziesz miała swoją odpowiedź?

\- Tak, trzy tygodnie. Teraz jeśli mi wybaczysz, zgubiłam swojego skręta więc pójdę poszukać Zayna i sprawdzić czy załatwi mi go z powrotem szybciej niż alkohol.

_

\- Twoi przyjaciele są wyczerpujący - żartował Louis, kiedy razem z Harrym kładli się do łóżka później tej nocy.. Cóż, ranka.

Harry zachichotał na to. - To była świetna impreza.

\- Możemy porozmawiać o kostiumie Nialla? - zapytał wybuchając śmiechem.

\- To dopiero coś, prawda?

\- Nie przemyślał tego samemu, co nie?   
Harry potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się przy tym. - Nie, widział go na internecie.

\- Był lepszym Piotrusiem Panem ode mnie?

Spojrzał na Louisa i zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. - Nie było konkurencji.. Jesteś najseksowniejszym, najbardziej uroczym, najzabawniejszym, najmądrzejszym i najpiękniejszym Piotrusiem Panem jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem - uśmiechnął się, całując go po każdym słowie.

Louis zachichotał, bardziej się w niego wtulając. - Jesteś kochany - mruknął ziewając.

\- Jesteś zmęczony? - spytał Harry bawiąc się jego włosami.

\- Trochę... Nie spieszy mi się na jutrzejsze sprzątanie.

\- Nie martw się, zawsze zatrudniamy kogoś do sprzątania po jakichś dużych imprezach. Ktoś pojawi się o dziewiątej i wszystko sprzątnie.

Louis posłał mu swój uśmiech. - Całkiem możliwe, że to najgorętsza rzecz jaką mi powiedziałeś.

Brunet zachichotał i przyciągnął go w swoje ramiona, całując w czubek głowy.

\- Kocham cię, Harry.

\- Ja ciebie też Louis.


	20. Rozdział 20

**Harry's POV:**

\- Kurwa, skarbie - jęknął Harry, przeczesując dłońmi jego włosy.

Louis zanucił, wykonując ruchy głową w górę i dół.

Harry przygryzł wargę, wyginając plecy i opierając głowę o zagłówek.

Szatyn wypuścił go z odgłosem cmoknięcia, chwytając jego penisa w dłoń i pociągając za niego. - Ktoś idzie?

Otworzył oczy spoglądając przez przednią szybę, by zobaczyć czy w pobliżu znajdował się jakiś nauczyciel lub uczniowie. - Nie, jest dobrze. Konty.. Kontynuuj - jęknął, prowadząc jego głowę z powrotem w dół.

Skinął, obscenicznie zasysając policzki.

\- Ugh cholera, jesteś w tym taki świetny - pochwalił Harry, zabierając włosy z jego oczu.

Louis podniósł na niego wzrok, liżąc główkę.

\- Kurwa, jesteś taki ładny - zakwilił Harry, wyrzucając biodra.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i włożył go z powrotem do ust.

Harry chwycił kierownicę, z całych sił starając się nie wiercić.

Szatyn zaczął dłonią masować część jego penisa, którą nie zmieścił w buzi, po czym złapał jego jądra.

Stęknął odrzucając głowę w tył. - Zaraz dojdę kochanie.

Louis zassał mocniej, pracując językiem jednocześnie poruszając głową w górę i dół.

Wplątał palce w jego włosy, trzymając go nieruchomo podczas gdy dochodził w dół gardła chłopca z głośnym jękiem.

Zaczekał aż stanie się miękki, nim wysunął go ze swoich ust. - Spóźnimy się na lekcje.

Harry pokręcił głową śmiejąc się cicho, następnie przyciągając go do pocałunku.

Uśmiechnął się, odwzajemniając go.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też. Ale naprawdę się spóźnimy.

\- Okej w porządku. Chodźmy - zachichotał, całując go po raz ostatni zanim oboje wygrzebali się z jego samochodu.

\- Hej Styles - krzyknął Niall, gdy zobaczył ich wchodzących do szkoły.

\- Hej.

\- Cześć Tommo - przywitał się jak tylko do nich podszedł. - Więc, przerwa na święto dziękczynienia jest oficjalnie za osiem godzin.. Wiecie co to oznacza?

\- Ostatnie ognisko - uśmiechnął się złośliwie Harry, przybijając mu piątkę.

\- Tak jest.

\- Co to? - spytał Louis.

\- Teoretycznie, wielkie ognisko które wyprawiamy każdego roku - poinformował brunet, owijając wokół niego swoje ramię.

\- Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem.

\- Wejście tylko za zaproszeniem.. Utrzymujemy to w tajemnicy.

\- Twoje towarzystwo takie cenne.

Harry przewrócił czule na niego oczami i razem w trójkę udali się w kierunku pierwszych zajęć Louisa.

\- Gdzie urządzamy w tym roku? - spytał Harry.

\- Myślałem o Cyprze.

\- Może być czysto?

Niall skinął. - Tak, mój wujek powiedział że upewni się by policja nie patrolowała.

\- Jak twój wujek może to obiecać? - zaciekawił się Louis.

\- Jest szeryfem.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Rachel, naprawdę musisz poćwiczyć, nikt z tyłu nie usłyszy cię kiedy będziesz mówić w takim tonie - skrytykował Louis.

Rachel pokiwała swoją głową, wracając do początku sceny.

\- Okej, jeszcze raz. Powinniście pamiętać już swoje kwestie, pierwsze wystawienie mamy w grudniu i nie planuję, aby wyszło mniej niż doskonale.. Dublerzy was też to dotyczy - Louis oznajmił wracając na swoje miejsce, dając znak Rachel by zaczęła.

_

\- Skarbie, sztuka będzie świetna - zapewnił Harry, chwytając torbę Louisa.

\- Tak uważasz?

\- Sto procent. Jest pełna humoru i mimo tego wciąż utrzymuje zarys swojej historii. Sądzę, że to najlepsza sztuka wystawiona przez szkołę.

\- Tak, cóż, musisz tak mówić.

\- Nie mówię tego tylko dlatego że jestem twoim chłopakiem, ale ponieważ to prawda. Teraz, dlaczego nie wrócimy do mnie i pomogę ci się zrelaksować? - zasugerował, całując go w szyję.

Louis zachichotał, przygryzając wargę. - W porządku.

**Harry's POV:**

Całował w górę jego szyję przywierając do drzwi, lewą ręką ściskając wybrzuszenie w spodniach.

\- Harry - jęknął Louis, głosem prawie jak szeptem.

Wyszczerzył się gdzie całował jego skórę, przemieszczając się w kierunku ucha. - Co się dzieje, skarbie?

Louis wyrzucił biodra w jego dłoń. - Jeśli nie dostanę twojego penisa w usta w ciągu następnych pięciu sekund to ci coś zrobię.

Zachichotał. - Uwielbiasz go, prawda kochanie? Już raz go dziś dostałeś, a teraz praktycznie o to błagasz.

Zdusił w sobie jęk, wypluwając - Tak, bardzo tego chcę.

Harry złączył ich usta, pociągając za dolną wargę chłopaka i ciągnąc go do łóżka.

Szatyn ułożył się przy zagłówku zdejmując z siebie spodnie.

\- Cholera, jesteś taki piękny - szepnął Harry, przebiegając wzrokiem po jego ciele.

Zarumienił się na jego słowa, spoglądając w górę.

Wspiął się na niego, składając pocałunki wzdłuż torsu póki nie dotarł do ust.

\- Masz na sobie za dużo ubrań.

Harry wyszczerzył się, siadając prosto żeby zrzucić swoją koszulkę.

\- Hej Harry, co chcesz dzisiaj na ob-O MÓJ BOŻE - sapnął Bryan, odwracając wzrok od tego, co działo się na łóżku Harry'ego.

\- Tato! M-myślałem że razem z mamą macie dzisiaj kolację biznesową - spanikował, z powrotem się ubierając.   
\- Została odwołana - oznajmił mężczyzna, nadal na niego nie patrząc. - Jeśli mogę prosić niech wasza dwójka doprowadzi się do ładu i zejdzie na dół.

\- Dobrze tato - wymamrotał Harry, gdy jego ojciec zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Louis zachichotał ciągnąc Harry'ego w dół za skrawki jego koszulki, szybko całując. - Nie w ten sposób chciałem poznać twojego tatę, ale przynajmniej mamy ciekawą historię.

Przewrócił czule oczami i zszedł z niego, podając mu ubrania.

\- Mam nadzieję, że lubisz pepperoni - Bryan odezwał się po ich wejściu do kuchni.

\- Oh, um tak, proszę pana.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, lustrując go wzrokiem.

Harry kaszlnął niezręcznie. - Um tato. To Louis.. Louis, mój tata.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Styles - odparł uprzejmie Louis.

\- Cześć - odpowiedział wymuszając przy tym uśmiech.

\- Dobrze, pójdziemy obejrzeć telewizję - poinformował Harry, prowadząc Louisa do piwnicy.

\- Bardzo przyjemne - zażartował Louis kiedy schodzili po schodach.

\- Mój tata taki jest.

Zaśmiał się. - Przynajmniej zdaje się próbować.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, udając się po piwo. - Ta, zgaduję że tak. Po prostu chciałbym żeby nie miał z tym problemu.

\- Nie będzie.. Pewnego dnia.

\- Pogadajmy o czymś innym...uważasz że Mads powinna zostać zaproszona na ognisko? Niall powiedział, że nie ma nic przeciwko, ale nie chcę żeby było dziwnie.

\- Na imprezie Halloweenowej tak nie było.

\- To prawda, ale co jeśli z kimś przyjdzie? - zastanowił się, siadając obok.

\- Myślałem, że można przyjść tylko za zaproszeniem.

\- Tak, ale Mads jest jedną z osób które zaczęły te tradycję, może przyprowadzić kogo tylko chce.

\- To bez znaczenia jeśli to zrobi, zapraszamy Barbarę dla Nialla.. Pamiętasz?

\- Zaczynam też myśleć, że to nie najlepszy pomysł.

\- Mads powiedziała ci, że chce by spędził dobrze ten rok i za nią nie płakał.

\- Nie robi tego - obronił Harry.

Louis westchnął, przerzucając przez niego swoją nogę. - Nie, spędza swój czas z tobą.

\- To coś złego?

\- Dla was nie.. Ale dla nas, tak. Nie mamy chwili dla siebie, stąd szybki blowjob przed szkołą.

Harry przyciągnął go do siebie, szybko całując. - Wiem, ale wiele przechodzi a ja staram się być dobrym przyjacielem.

\- I to jeden z wielu powodów dla których cię kocham, ale jeśli nie będziemy mieć czasu tylko dla siebie to zwariuję.

Pocałował go, wypuszczając westchnięcie. - Okej. Porozmawiam z nim.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się, ciągnąc chłopaka tak, by na nim leżał.

Harry zachichotał gładząc dłońmi jego ciało, rozpinając spodnie.

Louis przygryzał swoją wargę przyglądając się temu, jak zniżał się do jego krocza. Następnie wyrzucił biodra w poszukiwaniu tarcia, na co Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie zsuwając jego jeansy razem z bielizną.   
\- Harry - jęknął przebiegając palcami przez jego włosy, kiedy przejechał językiem po jego czubku. Na jego twarz wstąpił chytry uśmieszek podczas gdy brał go w swoje usta. - Cholera skarbie.

Brunet zanucił wykonując ruchy głową w górę i dół, kiedy zaczął dzwonić jego telefon.

\- Zignoruj to - zachęcił Louis, unosząc swoje biodra.

Skinął, sunąc językiem od podstawy aż po sam czubek.

\- Poważnie do cholery? - jęknął Louis  kiedy dźwięk nie ustępował.

Harry roześmiał się, wyjmując go z ust z odgłosem cmoknięcia. - Przepraszam kochanie.

Westchnął sięgając po telefon by podać go Harry'emu.

\- Hej Niall - uśmiechnął się, po czym ucałował wewnętrzną stronę jego uda następnie siadając.

Louis wywrócił oczami, szukając swoich spodni.

\- Nie zakładaj, załatwię to szybko - mruknął, kierując się do łazienki. - Co tam, Ni?

\- Nudziłem się... Co robisz?

\- Siedzę z Louisem.

\- Oh, to fajnie, fajnie.. Chcecie może skoczyć na obiad czy coś?

Harry westchnął cicho. - Tata zamówił pizze.

\- Pizza brzmi dobrze...

Zacisnął oczy, odrzucając głowę w tył. - Chcesz do nas dołączyć?

\- O tak! Będę za jakieś piętnaście minut.

Pokiwał do siebie, kończąc połączenie i wracając do głównego pokoju. - Czemu jesteś ubrany?

\- Niall jest w drodze? - spytał z podirytowaniem Louis, zapinając spodnie.

\- Taak - przyznał od niechcenia.

\- Właśnie dlatego.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, podchodząc do niego i owijając ramiona wokół talii chłopaka. - Mamy piętnaście minut.

Louis wywrócił czule oczami, mówiąc - Kolejny szybki numerek, jak super..

\- Wiem skarbie. Ale mamy pięciodniowy weekend i obiecuję, że piątkowy wieczór będzie dotyczył tylko ciebie.

\- Cóż, teraz kiedy sezon się skończył oczekuję, że każdy piątek taki będzie - dokuczył Louis.

\- Technicznie wciąż przed nami jeszcze mecz, ale tak, każdy piątek twój.

Louis uśmiechnął się, pozwalając mu pocałować swój kark. - Masz szczęście że jesteś uroczy.

Harry zachichotał na to. - Jestem tego świadom.

Wywrócił z czułością oczami, odciagając się od niego. - Nawet jeśli Niall nie byłby największym cock blockiem na świecie nadal muszę odebrać siostrę z lotniska, widzimy się w piątek?

\- Chyba że chcesz dołączyć do nas na Święto Dziękczynienia.

\- Będzie już dość kłopotów, nie chcę do tego dokładać.

\- Tak, ale z tobą będę miał się z kim pośmiać.

Louis uśmiechnął się szybko go całując. - Doceniam propozycję, ale nie mogę. Poza tym będzie Liam, więc już kogoś masz. Przekaż swojej mamie i siostrze Wesołego Święta Dziękczynienia ode mnie.. I informuj mnie jeśli coś się będzie działo.

\- Rodzina Mads, Nialla i moja pod jednym dachem... Powinniśmy mieć swój własny program telewizyjny.

\- Po prostu trzymaj Nialla z dala od alkoholu, Gemmę z dala od Nialla, a Mads nie pozwól zbliżać się do Gemmy.

\- Co ty na to żebym przyszedł do ciebie?

Louis roześmiał się cicho. - Twoja mama by na to nie pozwoliła i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Westchnął pokonany. - Zgaduję, że masz rację.

Uśmiechnął się i pochylił naprzód, całując go. - Wszystko będzie w porządku. Do zobaczenia w piątek. Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też - wymamrotał w jego usta.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Co u ciebie i Harry'ego? - Jay zagaiła, wyjmując ciasto z piekarnika.

\- Kim jest Harry? - zaciekawiła się Lottie zabierając tacę z jej rąk, odkładając ją obok trzech innych na kuchennej wyspie.

\- Chłopak Louisa - drażniła się kobieta.

\- Co to cholery, Lou? Przez trzy godziny siedzieliśmy w samochodzie a ty postanowiłeś gadać o szkole, Zaynie i sztuce zamiast fakcie, że masz chłopaka?

Louis wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami. - Sorki.. Zapomniałem.

\- Zapomniałeś że masz chłopaka? - spytała dziewczyna, umieszczając ręce na biodrach.

Ten jedynie się zaśmiał. - Nie. Zapomniałem o tym, że nie wiedziałaś.

\- Jak długo jesteście razem?

\- Jakieś trzy miesiące.

\- Uda mi się go poznać póki tu jestem?   
\- Taak, przychodzi jutro.

\- Jutro będę na zakupach, a później idę spać, Louis. Co myślisz o sobocie? Poszlibyśmy do Don Juan, a później coś obejrzymy.

\- Spytam go.

Lottie uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z siebie. - Oh a jeśli ma jakichś gorących przyjaciół, też mogą przyjść.

\- Lottie jesteś za młoda na chłopaków. Teraz ubierzcie się, wszyscy będą za dziesięć minut - Jay postanowiła zainterweniować.

\- Mamo, mam szesnaście lat - zajęczała poirytowana.

\- Właśnie skończyłaś szesnaście lat... I kiedy babcia pozwala robić ci co tylko chcesz, dopóki tutaj jesteś będziesz robić to co mówię, zrozumiano?

\- Tak, mamo - przewróciła oczami wychodząc z kuchni.

Louis parsknął śmiechem, łapiąc kilka winogron w drodze wychodzenia z kuchni, gdy skierował się do swojego pokoju.

_

\- Więęc, Liam mówi że razem z kochasiem macie problemy seksualne - dokuczył Zayn z miejsca gdzie stał w progu jego drzwi.

Louis podskoczył w miejscu, odwracając się aby zobaczyć go wchodzącego do swojego pokoju.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Co się dzieje?

\- Niall - rzekł od niechcenia.

Zayn zachichotał, siadając na łóżku chłopaka. - Myślałem, że wszystko w porządku teraz kiedy o wszystkim wie.

\- Było w porządku dopóki nie zaczął nie odstępować go na krok. Nie zrozum mnie źle, Niall jest świetny, ale ciągle pokazuje się w najgorszych momentach.

\- Rozmawiałeś o tym z Harrym?

\- Tak, ale co byłby ze mnie za chłopak gdybym zmusił go do olewania jego najlepszego przyjaciela, który przechodzi przez tak trudny okres?

\- Taki, który chce zaliczyć.

Louis spojrzał na niego zdenerwowany. - Nie jesteś zabawny.

\- Przepraszam - zaśmiał się. - Nie robiliście niczego od powrotu z Fayetteville?

\- Tylko kilka szybkich blowjobów tu i tam. Nie odbierz tego źle, są niesamowite, ale wiesz co byłoby lepsze?

\- Dobry seks?

\- Tak! Jesteśmy razem już od trzech miesięcy i tylko raz uprawialiśmy seks. Raz! Seksu nie powinno brakować w związku póki nie dotyczy to dzieci.

\- Albo Nialla.

\- Który powiedzmy sobie, jest największym dzieckiem jakie może być.

Zayn zaśmiał się, wchodząc z nim do salonu żeby do wszystkich dołączyć. - Nie martw się, Harry mówił Liamowi, że brakuje mu tego tak samo jak i tobie.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że brakuje mu tego wystarczająco żeby Niall dał nam trochę przestrzeni, bo ostatnim razem jak sprawdzałem, byłem z Harrym.. a nie z Harrym i jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

_

\- Twoja mama naprawdę przesadziła w tym roku - westchnął Zayn, opadając na łóżko Louisa.

Louis skinął, kładąc się obok niego. - Placek dyniowy twojej mamy był naprawdę dobry.

Zayn tylko zanucił w zgodzie.

Leżeli obok siebie w ciszy przez kilka minut, do czasu aż odezwał się telefon Louisa.

Chłopak jęknął przewracając się i odłączając urządzenie z ładowarki, odbierając. - Halo?

\- Cześć słońce.

Rzucił okiem na zegarek. - Jest siódma.. Myślałem że o tej godzinie zaczynacie kolacje.

\- Owszem, ale nie umiemy znaleźć Gemmy i Nialla.

Brwi Louisa wystrzeliły w górę. - Uważasz, że są razem?

\- Kto? - zapytał Zayn, który usiadł i próbował podsłuchać ich rozmowę, więc Louis przełączył na głośnik tak, by mógł usłyszeć.

\- Nie jestem pewien. Niall powiedział, że idzie na zewnątrz do kogoś zadzwonić, a za chwilę Gemma poszła po coś do samochodu i było to jakieś pół godziny temu.

\- Gdzie Mads?

\- Flirtuje z bratem Liama.

\- Brat Liama jest w mieście? - zapytał, będąc o wiele zainteresowanyn rozmową. - Wciąż jest gorący?

\- Hej Lou.. Wiesz że rozmawiasz ze mną, prawda? - odparł, nie podejmując nawet próby, by ukryć swoją zazdrość.

\- Tylko żartuję, kochanie.. No dobra, tak jakby. Nie zauważyła, że ich nie ma?

\- Nope, cały dzień jest przyklejona do boku Keatona.

\- Czy on odwzajemnia jej flirt?

\- Cóż, jego ręka jest teraz w dolnej części jej pleców, a ona chichocze na cokolwiek mówi, więc powiem że tak.

Louis spojrzał na Zayna z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Niall właśnie wszedł.

\- Jest z nim Gemma?

Harry zawahał się przez chwilę. - Um, nie przyszła z nim ale to nie oznacza, że niczego nie robili.

\- Idź się dowiedzieć i dawaj mi znać.

Chłopak po drugiej stronie słuchawki zachichotał cicho. - Okej, napiszę do ciebie. Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też - odpowiedział Louis, nim się rozłączył.

\- Więc Niall i Gemma się pieprzą? - spytał Zayn.

\- To się okaże - śmiał się Louis.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Cześć kolego - skinął podchodząc do Nialla.

\- Co tam? - zagadał blondyn zajmując miejsce przy stole.

\- Widziałeś Gem? - spytał od niechcenia siadając na miejscu obok.

Niall zawahał się, a jego twarz przybrała czerwony kolor. - Oh um.. Nie, myślałem że jest w salonie.

Harry zaczął mu się ostrożnie przyglądać.

\- O, tutaj jest - wyszczerzył zęby, kiwając w stronę wchodzącej do środka Gemmy.

\- Pieprzyliście się znowu czy jak? - Harry zapytał przechodząc od razu do rzeczy.

Chłopak zarumienił się, na twarz wstąpił szeroki uśmiech.

\- Poważnie? Mads tu jest, nie do końca najlepszy sposób na odzyskanie jej.

\- Powiedziała już, że nie chce do mnie wracać. Uważam, że próba odzyskania jej nie ma szans.. Spójrz na nią, Harry - odparł podnosząc lekko głos i rzucając okiem w kierunku siedzącej na kanapie obok Keatona Mads, której dłoń znajdowała się na jego kolanie. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby miała w planach powrót do naszego związku.

Harry westchnął, przenosząc na moment spojrzenie na dziewczynę, po chwili powracając do Nialla. - Może po prostu starać się o to, żebyś był zazdrosny.

\- Wątpię. Mads taka nie jest.

\- A więc ty i Gemma.. Czym właściwie jesteście?

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem. Jest fajna i ma świetne ciało, ale nie sądzę żeby to się udało, wiesz? Mieszka zbyt daleko.

Skinął przyswajając jego słowa. - Niall, nie obchodzi mnie co robisz. Czekaj na Mads, sypiaj z moją siostrą, cokolwiek. Ale nie wykorzystuj jej, okej? Czasami może być bezduszną suką, ale jest moją siostrą.

\- Nie zrobię tego. Obiecuję.

_

\- Jak poszedł obiad? - Louis spytał później tego wieczoru.

Harry westchnął kładąc się na swoim łóżku i włączając tryb głośnomówiący. - Tata w tym roku smażył indyka, mama nałożyła sporo pianek na słodkie ziemniaki. Więc całkiem przyzwoicie.

Louis roześmiał się cicho. - To dobrze. Dowiedziałeś się czegoś o Niallu i Gemmie?

\- Znów się przespali.

\- Co to znaczy dla niego i Mads?

\- Powiedziała mu wczoraj, że nie sądzi aby mogła do niego wrócić, więc kto wie. Daję im czas do świąt, aż do siebie wrócą.

\- Co z Keatonem? Myślisz, że coś między nimi będzie?

\- Oh tak, Keaton. Wyszli przed deserem.

\- Nie!

Harry skinął do siebie. - Yup. Na szczęście Niall miał odwróconą uwagę więc nie zauważył... Dopóki nie wyszli i nigdzie jej nie widział.

\- Co zrobił?

\- Wyszedł, wyglądając jak porzucony szczeniak.

\- Czuję, że jutro do ciebie dołączy.

\- Nie, obiecuję, że będziemy tylko my oboje. Zjemy pozostałe resztki i zrobimy sobie maraton filmów z 80 tak, jak planowaliśmy.

Louis jedynie westchnął. - Skoro tak mówisz.

Brunet zachichotał delikatnie. - Przysięgam. Teraz opowiedz mi o swoim dniu.. Obudziłeś się - jak się czułeś, wziąłeś prysznic, jaka była temperatura, zaczynaj.

\- Obudziłem się do zapachu bekonu i było niesamowicie. Zjadłem domowej roboty ciasteczka mojej mamy, a później przez osiem godzin gotowaliśmy - mówił ze śmiechem.

\- Ty gotowałeś?

\- W przeciwieństwie do powszechnego przekonania umiem poruszać się po kuchni.

\- Co zrobiłeś?

\- Pomagałem z faszerowaniem, słodkimi ziemniakami, fasolką i sam zrobiłem placek jabłkowy.

\- Aw, jestem z ciebie taki dumny, skarbie.

Louis przewrócił czule oczami, wielki uśmiech zdobił jego twarz. - Oh, moja siostra chce cię poznać.

\- Okej, będzie jutro?

\- Czarny Piątek, idzie na zakupy z mamą i ciocią, ale jeśli chciałbyś to myślę, że planowaliśmy pójście na lunch i jakiś film.. Jeśli będziesz miał ochotę, nie chcę żebyś myślał że musisz iś-

\- Louis - Harry zachichotał. - Z miłą chęcią zjem z tobą oraz twoją siostrą lunch i obejrzę film.

\- Dobrze, super. To już koniec twojego wieczoru czy masz jeszcze zaplanowane coś wielkiego?

Harry roześmiał się. - Nope, żadnych wielkich planów, może wypróbuję nową fajkę, ale co za zabawa w paleniu samemu?

\- To byłaby idealna okazja na zaproszenie do siebie Nialla.

\- Jest teraz z Gemmą.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał Louis, a jego ciekawość wzrosła.

\- Tak, wyszła jakieś pięć minut temu żeby spotkać się z nim przy strumieniu.

\- Pieprzą się?

\- Myślę, że poszła pomóc tylko z jutrzejszym ogniskiem.

\- Harry. Słońce. Kochanie. Nie graj głupiego, oni się bzykają.

Zaśmiał się, pokręcając głową. - Dobrze, więc najprawdopodobniej się bzykają, ale Niall mówił też coś o zorganizowaniu paru rzeczy przed jutrem.

Louis zachichotał. - Cóż, będę się już kładł, ale zobaczymy się jutro?

\- Tak, napiszę jak się obudzę.

\- Dobrze, kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham - powiedział ostatni raz Harry, po czym zakończył połączenie i podłączył swoją komórkę do iHome, a przez głośniki rozbrzmiało The Weeknd.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Louis skarbie wychodzimy, na blacie są pieniądze jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował - szepnęła Jay, odgarniając włosy z twarzy syna.

Louis zacisnął oczy, mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie.

Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho, całując go w czoło. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też - wybełkotał, przewracając się na drugi bok.

_

\- Louis? - zawołał wchodząc do domu chłopaka.

\- W salonie - odkrzyknął.

Harry pokiwał głową wieszając kurtkę i przechodząc przez korytarz, skręcił w prawo do kuchni by odłożyć karton pączków zanim poszedł do salonu, gdzie Louis znajdował się wygodnie otulony podczas oglądania telewizji. - Cześć skarbie.

\- Hej - uśmiechnął się szeroko, nachylając by go pocałować.

Harry schylił się spotykając go w pocałunku, po czym zajął miejsce obok. - Co oglądasz?

\- Teorie Wielkiego Podrywu.

\- Stary, włosy Penny były o wiele lepsze w tym sezonie.

\- Wiem, nie podoba mi się ta chłopięca fryzura.

Roześmiał się, przerzucając przez niego ramię. - Hej kochanie... - szepnął, całując jego skroń. - Wiesz, jesteśmy teraz całkiem sami.

Louis zachichotał przysuwając się do niego. - Owszem jesteśmy.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zostawiając pocałunki wzdłuż jego szyi. - Myślałem, że może...

Oddech Louisa zamarł, gdy zęby chłopaka zaczęły skubać jego skórę.

\- mogliśmy spędzić ten czas robiąc coś.. Produktywnego.

Louis przekrzywił głowę w bok, pozwalając mu na wyssanie malinki. - Taak - powiedział bez oddechu. - tak, okej. Tak.

Zaśmiał się cicho podnosząc go i prowadząc ich do jego sypialni.

Położył go na łóżku, wisząc nad nim. - Nie mogę przestać myśleć o seksie z tobą.

Louis śmiał się delikatnie, przechylając głowę by dać mu lepszy dostęp.

Harry usiadł pozbywając się swojej koszulki a następnie jego, całując opaloną skórę a dłońmi pracując nad spodniami.

Uniósł biodra pozwalając je z siebie zdjąć.

\- Słońce cholera, jesteś już taki twardy.   
Jęknął, kiedy Harry przebiegł knykciami w stronę jego penisa.

\- Jesteś taki gorący, chodź tutaj - mruknął pochylając się naprzód i pociągając go do siebie za szyję, ich usta spotykając się w niechlujnym, gorącym pocałunku.

Louis zajęczał głośniej zsuwając spodnie z jego nóg, następnie owijając wokół niego dłoń. Harry zadrżał na ten kontakt, rozłączając ich usta by nabrać oddechu.

\- Harry, jeśli nie wejdziesz we mnie w  tym momencie będę musiał wrócić do swoich palców... A to nie jest ani trochę zadowalające.

Zachichotał delikatnie, sięgając do prezerwatyw i lubrykantu. Pokrył nim swoje palce wdrapując się między uda chłopaka, drażniąc napięty pierścień mięśni.

\- Nie drażnij się, Harry. Nie zniosę tego.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, całując wewnętrzną stronę jego uda. - Dobrze skarbie, przepraszam - powiedział słodko, nim wsunął pierwszy palec. - zapomniałem jak ciasny jesteś.

Przygryzł wargę, nabijając się na jego palec. - kolejny, mogę to przyjąć.

Zrobił to co mu powiedziano, wyjmując z niego swój palec po to, by z powrotem wsunąć dwa, w wyniku czego głowa szatyna została odrzucona w tył a on sam wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk.

\- Uwielbiam to jak ciasny jesteś. Dźwięki które wydajesz. Takie gorące - wymamrotał Harry, całując jego tors, gdy pchnął szybciej palcami.

\- Skarbie, jestem gotowy. Proszę.

Harry pocałował go szybko po czym nałożył na swojego twardego penisa prezerwatywę, następnie powoli wsuwając się w Louisa.

Louis zacisnął mocno oczy, dłonie zaciskając na bicepsie Harry'ego. - Boże, jesteś wielki.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie wykonywując mocne ruchy, zasysając skórę na jego szyi.

\- Mocniej.

Jęknął na to, znacznie bardziej przyspieszając.

\- Mogę.. Czy mogę - jęczał Louis, przerywając pociąg swoich myśli gdy uderzył w jego czuły punkt.

\- Możesz co, skarbie?

\- Mogę się dotknąć?

Harry zachichotał, prostując się i przebiegając powoli dłońmi po torsie chłopaka pod sobą, szczypiąc lewy sutek. - Chciałbyś dojść?

Skinął próbując się pozbierać, kiedy Harry kontynuował szczypanie jego sutków, przenosząc się na drugi z nich. - tak, proszę.

Zanucił sunąc dłońmi w dół jego ciała, knykciami trącając przeciekającego już penisa.

\- Harry, proszę - błagał.

Ręce umieścił po obu stronach jego głowy i pchnął mocniej, za każdym razem uderzając jego prostatę. - Pokaż jak bardzo tego pragniesz, kochanie.

Louis zakwilił głośno, wyginając plecy. - Błagam, Harry - zapłakał, a jęk przeistoczył się w krzyk, gdy Harry uderzył wyjątkowo mocno.

\- Boże, jesteś niesamowity - jęknął, owijając palce wokół jego boleśnie twardego kutasa.

Przygryzł wargę wyrzucając biodra w stronę kontaktu.

\- Dalej Louis. Uwielbiam to, jak wyglądasz gdy dla mnie dochodzisz.

Przytaknął, wydobywając z siebie przeraźliwe jęki.

Harry kontynuował swoje pchnięcia w stosunkowo szybkim tempie, dopasowując ruchy ręki. Szatyn wziął drżący oddech, wyginając plecy w powietrzu kiedy doszedł na skraj, sperma wylądowała na jego piersi na co starszy jęknął, pompując go w trakcie orgazmu. - Kurwa, to było gorące.

\- Jesteś blisko, skarbie? - spytał Louis prawie szeptem.

Skinął przemieszczając jego nogi na swoje ramiona, aby zyskać lepszy kąt.

Louis kwilił boleśnie, twarz zmarszczył w przyjemności pomieszanej z bólem, gdy biodra Harry'ego zatrzymały się, kiedy wypełnił prezerwatywę.

Zaczekał moment nim się wysunął, opadając na miejsce obok.

Louis odwrócił się w jego stronę, wtulając się w bok chłopaka. - To było cholernie niesamowite.

Harry kiwnął w zgodzie, owijając wokół niego ramiona i całując czubek głowy. - Już nigdy więcej nie będziemy czekać miesiąc na kolejny seks.

Zachichotał zostawiając pocałunek na jego piersi, po czym oparł na niej swoją głowę. - Dobrze.. Po prostu daj Niallowi jakieś zajęcia i to się nie powtórzy.

\- Tak... Myślę że tak długo jak Gemma jest w mieście, z nami będzie w porządku. - powiedział ze śmiechem.

\- Co z Barbarą? Nadal z nim dziś przychodzi.

\- Napiszę do Kendall i dam jej znać... Ale czuję się źle, bo fajna z niej dziewczyna.

_

\- Hej kochanie, gdzie sól? - krzyknął z kuchni.

Louis stanął za jego plecami, wskazując sól. - Tuż przed tobą.

Harry zaśmiał się sięgając po przeźroczysty słoik i wracając do swojego talerza. - Mój błąd.

Uśmiechnął się czule, podchodząc do lodówki. - Chcesz coś do picia?

\- Co tam masz?

\- Um, Dr Pepper, Cola, Pepsi, Sprite, woda..

\- Cola.

\- Masz to - skinął, wybierając puszkę coli i Dr Pepper'a. - Proszę bardzo.

\- Dziękuję.

\- O której jest ognisko? - zapytał gdy razem z Harrym udali się do salonu.

\- O dziewiątej.

\- Spotykamy się wcześniej i robimy shoty jak zwykle?

\- Tak, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- To w porządku ale.. Idziesz w tym?

Harry roześmiał się rzucając okiem na swoje ubrania. - Co jest nie tak z moim ubraniem?

\- Nic... Jeśli szedłbyś na trening. Ale dresy i spocona koszulka Nike nie jest do końca strojem na imprezę.

Tym razem uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. - Co powinienem założyć?

\- Twoje czarne rurki z dziurą na kolanie i czerwoną koszulę w kratę.

\- Dobrze, mój drogi. Jeśli tego chcesz - parsknął, całując go w skroń.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Skarbie! Musimy się zbierać - krzyknął Harry stojąc przed szafą chłopaka.

\- Moje spodnie są za ciasne - jęknął Louis.

Wszedł do środka, lustrując go wzrokiem z góry na dół, a Louis spojrzał na niego w lustrze gdzie się przyglądał. - Louis, te spodnie wyglądają na tobie fantastycznie.

\- Jesteś pewny?

Oblizał wargi przed odpowiedzią. - Sto procent.

\- Okej, to możemy iść.

_

\- Styles, w końcu. Myślałem, że ominą was pre shoty - powiedział Niall kiedy zauważył ich przyjście.

\- Nigdy - śmiał się, chwytając dwa shoty dla siebie i Louisa.

Uderzyli się kieliszkami, nim przechylili szkło z przezroczystą cieczą w tył.

\- Więc.. - szepnął Harry. - Jak się z tym czujesz? - spytał kiwając głową w kierunku Mads i Keatona.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, biorąc łyk swojego piwa. - Nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. To ja jestem tym, który wszystko schrzanił.

\- To dlatego nie ma Gemmy?

\- Taa, pomyślałem, że nie najlepszym pomysłem byłaby jej obecność tutaj w takim momencie naszego związku... Ale hej, zawsze jest Barbara.

\- Oh tak.. Powiedziałem Kendall, że przyprowadzasz Gemme.

\- Świetnie - zachichotał Niall, pociągając kolejny łyk piwa.

\- Ale wydaje mi się że i tak przychodzi, więc zawsze możesz się z nią spiknąć jeśli chcesz.

\- Harry, mogę z tobą porozmawiać? - spytała Kendall z miłym uśmiechem.

\- Uh pewnie.. Zaraz wrócę.

\- Więc tak jakby zapomniałam powiedzieć Barbarze o Niallu i Gemmie.

\- Oh to idealnie, bo jej nie będzie.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. - To dobrze. Czy to brat Liama? - zapytała pokazując na wysokiego bruneta u boku Mads.

\- Yup.

\- Cholera, nie wiem jak, ale jest jeszcze bardziej gorący.

Harry tylko przewrócił oczami. - Chodź, nie mogę zostawiać Louisa z Niallem samych na długo.

\- Okej, Barbara wkrótce będzie, odbiera trochę trawki - powiedziała z chichotem.

\- W porządku, dam Niallowi znać.

\- Hej gdzie Louis? - spytał podchodząc po chwili do przyjaciela.

\- Razem z Liamem poszli zagrać w flip cups.*

\- Naprawdę muszę z nim pogadać, żeby wyluzował z pijackimi grami i moim chłopakiem.

Niall roześmiał się potrząsając głową. - Nie miałbym go za konkurencję. Louis jest za bardzo w tobie zakochany.

\- Zgaduję, że tak.. Oh i Barbara nie ma pojęcia o Gemmie, jest w drodze.

\- Super, bo chcę zaliczyć.

\- Jesteś absurdalny. 

 

*gra pijacka, myślę że zasady niepotrzebne

 


	21. Rozdział 21

**Harry's POV:**

\- Harry! - krzyknął Louis, podbiegając by go przytulić.

Harry zaśmiał się, spoglądając na Liama. - Jest pijany?

Chłopak zachichotał, kiwając głową. - Tak.. Być może pięć gier pod rząd nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

Louis pokręcił głową, przywierając do jego boku. - Skarbie.. Wygraliśmy wszystkie pięć razy.

Uśmiechnął się w dół do niego czule, zacieśniając uścisk w jego pasie aby pomóc mu się utrzymać. - Jestem taki dumny - wrócił wzrokiem na Liama. - Z czym graliście?

\- Poncz, ale podwoiliśmy ilość.

Harry zamknął oczy, śmiejąc się cicho. - Pójdę spróbować go trochę wytrzeźwieć.. Zaraz wrócimy.

\- Okej - Liam zaśmiał się i odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku.

\- Gdzie idziemy? - wymamrotał Louis, potykając się z Harrym.

\- Do mojego samochodu, żebyś wytrzeźwiał.

Louis westchnął opierając głowę na jego ramieniu gdy ten go prowadził.

\- W porządku, więc od dziewiątej klasy razem z Niallem i Liamem bierzemy ze sobą zestaw do trzeźwienia kiedy jeden z nas upija się zbyt szybko i zawsze jeden z nas przychodzi przygotowany - zaczął Harry, jak już znaleźli się w samochodzie. - Więc mamy wodę i chleb - powiedział, kładąc przed nim butelkę wody i bochenek chleba.

Szatyn wydął dolną wargę i przeniósł na niego spojrzenie. - Ale ja nie jestem głodny.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, sięgając na tylne siedzenie po swój plecak. - Możemy to naprawić.

\- Jak?

Był cicho przez chwilę grzebiąc w przedniej kieszeni, nim wyjął sporego skręta razem z zapalniczką. - Zapalimy.

Zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy Louisa szybko przekształcił się w szeroki uśmiech. - Masz tyle świetnych pomysłów.

Harry uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, wsuwając skręta między wargi i szybko go zapalając. Zaciągnął się pozwalając, by dym wypełnił jego płuca. Wysunął go ze swoich ust i przekazał Louisowi, powoli wypuszczając go przez nos.

Louis zachichotał cicho przyjmując go i zaciągając się, po czym z powrotem go oddał.

\- Hej Haz?

\- Tak, skarbie? - mruknął Harry, wypuszczając dym.

\- Pamiętasz jak powiedziałem, że nie mam do czego wracać do Jefferson?

Skinął, znów się z nim wymieniając.

\- Cóż, sporo myślałem. Co jeśli nie poszedłbym na Cambridge?

Na to, jego brwi się zmarszczyły. - I gdzie byś poszedł?

\- Może A&M? Jest na dwudziestym szóstym miejscu w rankingu najlepszych pięćdziesięciu w Ameryce i mają wysoki program teatralny no i... Ty tam będziesz.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno, chwytając go za dłoń. - Louis, z miłą chęcią poszedłbym z tobą do collegu, ale nie chcę żebyś rezygnował ze swoich marzeń. Chciałeś pójść na Cambridge odkąd tylko się urodziłeś i ostatnia rzecz jakiej chcę to zabierać ci to.

\- Ale co z nami?

Westchnął. - Poradzimy sobie. Wciąż mamy jeszcze sześć miesięcy żeby się o to martwić.

Louis skinął krótko. - Okej.

\- Wytrzeźwiałeś już? - zapytał starając się rozładować napięcie.

\- Myślę, że jestem bardziej na haju niż pijany, jeśli to się liczy - uśmiechnął się do niego.

Harry śmiał się pokręcając głową. - No dobrze, chcesz pójść zagrać w piwnego ping ponga?

Louis przytaknął i oboje skierowali się z powrotem na imprezę.

\- Gemma? - spytał Harry podchodząc do grupy ludzi.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się, czerwony kubeczek w jej dłoni. - Harry!

Uśmiechnął się ze zdezorientowaniem, przytulając ją. - Co tu robisz?

Gemma wzruszyła ramionami. - Napisałam do Nialla czy nie będzie miał nic przeciwko jeśli przyjdę i zaprzeczył, więc oto jestem.

\- Gdzie on jest? - spytał rozglądając się.

\- Um - przerwała rozglądając się razem z nim, następnie wracając do niego spojrzeniem. - Nie jestem pewna. Jestem tu dopiero od jakichś pięciu minut.

Skinął, owijając ramię wokół Louisa. - Okej, mieliśmy zamiar zagrać w ping ponga jeśli chcesz do nas dołączyć.

\- Oh nie, jest w porządku.

\- Jak chcesz - uśmiechnął się następnie wraz z Louis podchodząc do stolików.

_

\- Niall, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego że moja siostra właśnie rozmawia z grupą ludzi jakieś dwa metry od Mads?

Chłopak skinął pociągając łyk swojego piwa. - Wiedziałem że tu będzie jeśli o to ci chodzi.

\- Co z Barbarą?

\- Co z nią?

\- Myślałem że chcesz się z nią bzyknąć.

\- Planuję. A później z Gemmą wracamy do mnie.

\- Mówisz poważnie? - śmiał się Harry.

\- Nie idioto, nie jestem takim dupkiem. Zamierzam spiknąć Barbarę z Zaynem i wyjść z Gemmą.

Harry tylko pokręcił na to głową. - Gdzie Zayn?

\- W drodze - odezwał się Louis.

\- Kto jest w drodze? - zapytał Liam dołączając do swoich przyjaciół.

\- Zayn.

Liam kiwnął głową spoglądając w górę. - Jest i Barbara.

Niall spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, gdzie zobaczył wysoką brunetkę witającą się ze swoimi znajomymi.

\- Dziewczyny z drugiej klasy serio przesadziły z tym jak gorące są - oznajmił Niall opierając łokieć na ramieniu Liama.

Zaśmiał się potrząsając głową, gdy ten skierował się w kierunku dziewczyny.   
\- Ile dajesz im czasu aż do siebie wrócą? - spytał Harry'ego kiedy Niall był poza zasięgiem słuchu.

\- Do świąt - odpowiedział szybko.

Liam skinął w zgodzie. - Ja też.. Bez obrazy, ale to co jest między nim a Gemmą jest co najmniej dziwne.

\- Zgadzam się z tobą.

_

\- Cześć Barbara - uśmiechnął się Niall przytulając dziewczynę.

\- Hej!

\- Słuchaj, wystąpiło małe nieporozumienie.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wiem że Kendall powiedziała ci o mnie i o tobie... Ale tak jakby się z kimś widuję.

\- Oh - mruknęła odrobinę zaskoczona.

\- Ale znasz Zayna Malika, prawda?

Barbara skinęła, wciąż nieco zdezorientowana dokąd to zmierza.

\- Cóż, jest singlem i ma ochotę spędzić z tobą ten wieczór.

Na jej twarzy powoli pojawił się uśmiech. - Okej.

\- Super, masz tu piwo - wyszczerzył się, wręczając jej czerwony kubeczek z zimnym piwem. - i mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawisz.

\- Dzięki.

\- Hej - szepnęła Gemma gdy po chwili się spotkali, całując go w policzek.

\- Cześć piękna - uśmiechnął się przyciągając ją do pocałunku. - Świetnie wyglądasz.

\- Dziękuję. Harry mówił coś wcześniej o piwnym ping pongu, chcesz zagrać?

Niall uśmiechnął się pod nosem ponownie ją całując. - Pewnie.

_

\- Możemy diamond? - pytanie Harry'ego zostało skierowane do przeciwnej drużyny.

Liam skinął poprawiając kubeczki.

Harry uniósł swoje ramię i wygiął nadgarstek wyrzucając piłeczkę.

\- Trafiona - krzyknął kiedy ta trafiła w kubek.

Louis ustawił się i rzucił swoją piłeczką, tym samym trafiając w ten sam kubek co Harry.

Liam zabrał trzy kubeczki i z powrotem oddał chłopcom ich piłki.

\- To się nazywa gra, jeśli nie chcecie się rewanżować - powiedział Harry po tym jak ostatnia z nich trafiła do ostatniego.

\- Tak czy siak, razem z Gemmą gramy następną rundę - odezwał się Niall owijając ramię wokół dziewczyny.

\- Gemma? - spytał Keaton odwracając się od swojej grupy ludzi i zauważając blondynkę.

Gemma przechyliła głowę i spojrzała na chłopaka, podchodząc by go przytulić. - O mój boże cześć! Myślałam, że wróciłeś do Tennessee.

\- Taki był plan, ale Mads zaprosiła mnie na ognisko więc zostaję jeszcze na kilka dni.

\- Przyszedłeś tutaj z Mads? - zaciekawiła się rzucając okiem ponad jego ramieniem, zauważając obserwującą ich dziewczynę.

\- Tak, jest urocza - przyznał ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Gemma skinęła głową z małym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Więc, podoba ci się w Vanderbilt?

\- Tak, to znaczy chciałem pójść do Santa Barbara, ale program prawniczy w Vanderbilt jest całkiem świetny więc zgaduję, że była to dobra decyzja. Tobie w Fayetteville?

Wzruszyła ramionami. - Jest w porządku. Dostałam się na listę najlepszych, więc całkiem dobrze.

\- Gemma to fantastycznie! - uśmiechnął się szeroko, jeszcze raz ją ściskając.

\- Cześć - przerwała Mads, podchodząc do nich i zatrzymując się obok chłopaka.

Keaton puścił Gemmę i spojrzał na nią. - Hej, właśnie rozmawiałem z Gemmą, wczoraj nie bardzo nam się udało.

Dziewczyna skinęła, owijając ramię wokół jego pasa. - Świetnie.

Uśmiechnął się przytulając ją do swojego boku, zwracając się z powrotem do Gemmy. - Posłuchaj, dokończ te grę z Niallem a później nauczymy tych dzieciaków co to znaczy prawdziwa gra.

Gemma zaczęła się śmiać, kiwając głową w zgodzie. - Pamiętasz ostatni raz kiedy graliśmy w piwnego ping ponga?

\- Owszem, podczas naszego ostatniego roku w czasie przerwy wiosennej w Cabo. Załatwiliśmy ich.

\- A pamiętasz co było potem? - wspomniała z chichotem.

Keaton rozmyślał przez moment, po chwili na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmieszek. - Pamiętam zapach kokosów, opalenizny i sporo rumu.

\- Dobre czasy.

\- Taak - przytaknął wciąż mając uśmiech na twarzy.

\- Gem, czy twoim celem życiowym jest zniszczenie Mads? - Harry zapytał jak tylko wróciła do stolików gry.

Gemma zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy uśmiechając się przy tym. - Harry, wiesz że z Keatonem się przyjaźnimy. Ledwo się wczoraj widzieliśmy, to wszystko jest niewinne.

\- Tak jak ty z Niallem.

\- Różnica jest taka, że z Niallem jeszcze nie skończyłam, a z Keatonem jakieś dwa i pół roku temu. Poza tym to nie tak, że między nimi jest coś poważnego. On się nie przywiązuje, nie przywiązywał i przywiązywać nie będzie i właśnie dlatego nam nie wyszło.

\- Po prostu obiecaj że nie będziesz między nimi ingerować. Masz już Nialla, mam nadzieję że to ci wystarcza.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko. - Bardziej niż wystarcza.

\- Obrzydliwe - mruknął krzywiąc się.

_

**Louis' POV:**

\- Cześć skarbie, gotowy? - spytał z telefonem przyciśniętym do ucha.

\- Tak, przyjedziesz po mnie czy spotkamy się w restauracji?

\- Przyjadę. Właśnie będę wyjeżdżał więc będę za jakieś pięć minut.

\- Okej, kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

\- Gdzie Lottie? - zapytał Harry po wejściu do samochodu Louisa.

\- Będzie czekać na nas na miejscu, została u koleżanki.

Harry przechylił głowę na bok. - Ma koleżankę w mieście?

\- Taak, z dzieciństwa. Utrzymują kontakt.

\- Fajnie - skinął. - jaki film będziemy oglądać?

\- Duch Świąt... Tak myślę.

Kiwał głowąz rosnącym uśmiechem. - Będziesz się bał?

Louis zachichotał cicho. - Co jeśli?

\- Będę obok żebyś był bezpieczny, o to się nie martw kochanie.

Wywrócił na niego czule swoimi oczami. - Jesteś takim kretynem.. Ale i tak cię kocham.

Harry jedynie się zaśmiał, podłączając komórkę do systemu grającego.

\- W porządku - zaczął, kiedy wyłączył swój samochód. - Jest coś, co powinieneś wiedzieć o mojej siostrze.

\- Co takiego? - zaciekawił się Harry odpinając pasy.

\- Nie ma zahamowań. Tak tylko, żebyś wiedział.

\- Myślę że uda mi się to znieść - powiedział ze śmiechem.

\- Skoro tak mówisz - chichotał Louis kiedy we dwójkę weszli do restauracji.

Od razu po wejściu zauważył swoją siostrę razem z koleżanką w loży na końcu pomieszczenia.

\- Hej, Lot - przywitał się po tym jak podeszli do danego miejsca.

\- Cześć braciszku - uśmiechnęła się, wstając żeby go przytulić. - A ty musisz być Harry.

\- Miło cię poznać - Harry powiedział uprzejmie, nachylając się by krótko ją uścisnąć.

\- To jest Olivia - oznajmiła blondynka, pokazując na dziewczynę siedzącą obok.

\- Cześć - posłał jej uśmiech.

\- Cześć.

Siedzieli w nieco niezręcznej ciszy, czekając na przyjście kelnera.

\- Cześć, witamy w Don Juan. Co mogę podać wam do picia? - spytał mężczyzna przygotowując swój długopis.

Wszyscy podali swoje zamówienia, po czym to Louis był tym, który zabrał głos. - Więc.. Lottie, jak w szkole?

\- Jest w porządku - odpowiedziała wzruszając ramionami.

\- Um... Louis mówił, że chodzisz do szkoły mody?

\- Ta - skinęła zgodnie z prawdą, wgryzając się w swoje ciastko.

Louis przechylił głowę spoglądając na Harry'ego, mówiąc mu tym aby kontynuował.

\- Czy ty, um, jak tam jest?

Znów wzruszenie ramion. - Całkiem fajnie. Dwa miesiące temu dostałam staż w Teen Vogue, było ciekawie.

\- Co robiliście?

\- Głównie biegałam po kawę, ale udało mi się zobaczyć sporo tego co się dzieje za kulisami i nawet poszłam na sesję. Przyznam że tylko upewniałam się, że modelka będzie miała coś do picia, ale też pomagałam wybierać kilka strojów, więc było super!

\- To świetnie, kto był tą modelką?

\- Lucy Hale - przyznała od niechcenia.

\- Na żywo jest tak samo gorąca?

\- Co? - spytała zdezorientowana.

\- Co? - powtórzył jej pytanie.

Lottie pokręciła głową. - Jest śliczna. I bardzo miła.

\- Cola dla kogo? - odezwał się głos kelnera, gdy wrócił z ich napojami.

\- Dla mnie - Louis uniósł lekko swoją rękę.

Chłopak rozdał im napoje, zanim zebrał pozostałe zamówienia i ponownie odszedł.

\- W porządku Harry, dość o mnie. Opowiedz coś o sobie.

\- Co chciałabyś wiedzieć?

\- Gdzie planujesz iść do collegu?

\- A&M zawsze było moim planem, ale rozglądam się też za innymi miejscami.

\- Tak? - przerwał Louis.

Harry spojrzał na niego i skinął.

\- Louis, proszę, nie skończyłam - syknęła Lottie, z powrotem zyskując uwagę Harry'ego. - Jaka specjalizacja cię interesuje?

\- Um, jeśli pójdę gdzieś jak A&M mam nadzieję, że dostanę stypendium futbolowe, w innym przypadku chciałbym zostać nauczycielem historii.

\- Jak długo grasz w futbol?

\- Od czasu aż nauczyłem się dobrze trzymać piłkę.

\- I jesteś dobry?

Harry skinął krótko. - Otrzymałem już kilka ofert od paru szkół przez grę w piłkę.

\- Jakich szkół?

\- Uniwersytet Alabamy, Arkansas w Fayetteville, Uniwersytet Teksasu, w stanie Floryda, Notre Dame i Stanford.   
\- Ale nie A&M?

\- Nie podjęli jeszcze decyzji.

\- Więc jeśli się nie dostaniesz a będziesz chciał wybrać futbol to którą szkołę wybierzesz? Wszystkie z tych które wymieniłeś mają świetne drużyny futbolowe, ale znowu nie posiadają dobrego programu historycznego, no ale skupiając się na piłce to którą byś wybrał?

\- Oh, um.. - przerwał wiercąc się na swoim miejscu. - Nie jestem pewny, mógłbym pójść na Uniwersytet Teksasu i być blisko rodziny, wiem też że Niall ma to gdzieś w planach więc będę razem z nim, mógłbym wybrać też Florydę albo Stanford i być blisko oceanu no i mają zajebisty kampus, albo Fayetteville i widywać się z Gemmą. Jest jeszcze Notre Dame gdzie mają bardzo dobry program historyczny jak i drużynę. No a jeśli wybiorę Alabamę to miałbym szansę pracować z Nickiem Sabanem, który jest legendą.

\- A więc każde miejsce jest obiecujące?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Tak, tylko każde z nich jest daleko od Louisa, co jest największą wadą.

Lottie zmrużyła oczy. - To dlaczego nie pójdziesz gdzieś bliżej niego?

\- Uh..

\- Burrito? - przerwał kelner.

\- To ja - uśmiechnęła się Olivia.

Chłopak wręczył jej jedzenie, następnie rozdając każdemu. - Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, dziękujemy - podziękowała z uśmiechem Lottie.

\- Twoja siostra jest bardzo.. Dociekliwa - powiedział Harry, kiedy razem z Louisem wrócili do jego samochodu.

\- Tak, przepraszam za to. Mówiła że chce cię poznać, nie przepytać.

\- Po prostu się o ciebie troszczy - zachichotał.

\- Mówiąc o tym, gdzie jeszcze złożyłeś podania?

\- Oh.. Nie było tego dużo.

\- Na przykład gdzie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać, później okej?

Louis wiercił się próbując skupić się na drodze. - Okej.

_

\- Cztery bilety na Ducha Świąt - Harry powiedział kobiecie w budce.

\- Dwadzieścia dolarów - poprosiła, gdy wsunął jej pieniądze. - Dziękuję, miłego seansu.

Chwycił bilety i rozdał każdemu nim weszli do środka.

\- Dziękuję, że zapłaciłeś skarbie - mruknął słodko Louis, kiedy stanęli w kolejsce do bufetu.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Hej skoczę szybko do łazienki, weźmiesz dla mnie cole i żelki arbuzowe?

Louis skinął i podszedł do lady, podczas kiedy brunet kierował się do toalet.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Lottie - zawołał starając się dogonić dziewczynę.

Blondynka przerwała swoje dalsze ruchy, odwracając się do niego. - Co tam?

\- Chciałem pogadać z tobą o mnie i Louisie. Wiem że mi nie ufasz.. Poznałem już wielu członków rodzin przez co wiem kiedy któryś z nich za mną nie przepada. Nigdy jednak mnie to nie obchodziło, bo nie byłem zakochany, a kocham Louisa. Stał się moim najlepszym przyjacielem i wiem że tylko się o niego troszczysz, ale naprawdę go kocham a ostatnia rzecz jakiej chcę, to go zranić.

Lottie stała tak przez chwilę, przyglądając mu się od góry do dołu. - Nie ma mnie sporo w domu, ale zawsze był dla mnie kiedy go potrzebowałam. Jest najbardziej troskliwą osobą jaką znam i jeśli go zranisz...

\- Nie zrobiłbym tego, przysięgam - przerwał jej.

\- Jeśli go zranisz to pożałujesz. Wiem że nie mogę dużo zrobić ale znam ludzi.

\- Zrozumiano. Ale chcę żebyś wiedziała że nie chcę żeby ktoś go skrzywdził, nie mówiąc już o mnie.

Lottie wzruszyła ramionami. - W porządku. I przepraszam za niegrzeczność... Po prostu nie chcę żeby znowu go ktoś zranił.

\- Znowu?

\- Nie powiedział ci o swoim byłym, prawda?

Pokręcił głową. - Nie, wiem że był z kimś w drugiej klasie, ale to tyle. Nie pytałem, a on nic nie mówił.

\- Cóż, wiedz tylko że nie skończyło się to dobrze... Więc bądź dla niego dobry.

\- Będę. Obiecuję.

\- Dobrze, teraz chodźmy obejrzeć ten film - uśmiechnęła się.

Harry zachichotał jak oboje udali się z powrotem na korytarz, by znaleźć pozostałą dwójkę.

\- Właśnie mieliśmy iść sprawdzić gdzie jesteście - oznajmił Louis, gdy do nich podeszli.

Starszy tylko się zaśmiał. - Już jesteśmy, a więc chodźmy.

**Louis' POV:**

\- I co myślisz o Harrym? - spytał opadając na łóżko siostry.

Lottie odłożyła swój magazyn i na niego spojrzała. - Jest miły.

\- To tyle? Spędziłaś z nim pięć godzin i wszystko co masz do powiedzenia, to że jest miły?

Zaśmiała się cicho na jego słowa. - Jest naprawdę uroczy. I naprawdę cię kocha. To fajne.

Louis uśmiechnął się podnosząc na nogi. - Cieszę się, że tak uważasz.

\- Hej Lou - odezwała się jeszcze, powstrzymując go od wyjścia z pokoju.

\- Co tam?

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mu o Jamesie?

Zmarszczył brwi wbijając wzrok w swoje stopy. - Nie lubię o nim rozmawiać, wiesz o tym.

\- Ale jeśli chcesz żeby wasz związek z Harrym był poważny on musi wiedzieć co się między wami stało.

Louis skinął. - Wiem, ciężko jest zacząć ten temat.

\- To jedyna rzecz która powstrzymuje cię od powiedzenia mu? Że ciężko zacząć temat?

\- Co masz na myśli?

Lottie usiadła prosto, patrząc na niego z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. - Znam cię Louis i wiem że nie dajesz z siebie wszystkiego w ten związek. To oczywiste, że oboje myślicie o nim inaczej. On myśli o waszej przyszłości podczas kiedy ty myślisz tylko o swojej.. Dlaczego?

Wzruszył ramionami, opierając się o framugę. - Ja-nie sądzę żebyśmy byli ze sobą znacznie długo.

\- Ale czemu? Jasnym jest że cię kocha, a ty kochasz jego, dlaczego to kończyć?

\- Jeśli zostaniemy razem jeden z nas będzie musiał zrezygnować ze swoich marzeń, albo pójdziemy tam gdzie planowaliśmy i tak, to może się udać ale szansa na to jest bardzo mała.

\- A co jeśli się uda?

\- Nikt nie może tego wiedzieć.

Zmarszczyła czoło spuszczając na moment wzrok, po chwili wracając nim na Louisa. - Obiecaj tylko, że nie podejmiesz żadnych pochopnych decyzji. Nie chcesz by to Harry był tym, który wyjedzie.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, zanim skinął. - Dzięki, Lot.

_

\- Denerwujesz się? - zapytał Harry kiedy razem z Louisem usiedli w stołówce.

\- Bardziej podekscytowany, niż zdenerwowany. Tak długo nad tym pracowaliśmy. Będzie świetnie!

\- Stary, Tomlinson, jakie są wasze plany po sztuce? - spytał Niall, dołączając do nich z Liamem.

\- Nie mam żadnych.

\- Powinniśmy mu powiedzieć? - szepnął patrząc na Harry'ego.

Harry tylko uśmiechnął się i zachęcił ruchem głowy.

\- Powiedzieć co?

\- Moich rodziców nie będzie do środy i urządzamy wyjebaną imprezę żeby uczcić twój talent - oznajmił otwierając swoją wodę.

Na twarzy szatyna momentalnie pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, nim spojrzał na Harry'ego a później na Nialla. - Jesteście niesamowici.

\- Żaden problem, uwielbiam imprezy a ten oto Harold jest całkiem w tobie zakochany, więc to łatwizna.

\- Co jest dobre, bo to Niall głównie stał za tym pomysłem - zażartował Liam, unosząc swój widelec.

Louis zaśmiał się cicho, nachylając by szepnąć coś Harry'emu do ucha.

\- Błagam was, nie podczas jedzenia - jęknął Niall z buzią pełną kurczaka.

\- Hej, jeśli ty na moich oczach możesz obściskiwać się z moją siostrą, mój chłopak może szeptać mi do ucha - chichotał Harry.

\- To dość fair - wymamrotał.

\- Występ zaczyna się o siódmej, prawda? - upewnił się Liam.

\- Tak. Powiedziałem już żeby odłożyli dziesięć biletów, więc powiedzcie swoje nazwiska jak już będziecie.

\- Super.

_

\- Louis! - krzyknął Zayn podchodząc do szafki chłopaka.

\- Mój Boże, Zayn. Mam wrażenie że nie widzieliśmy się od wieków.

Zayn roześmiał się. - Jakieś trzy dni temu byliśmy razem na ognisku.

\- Tak, ale przeszliśmy od spotykania się codziennie do trzech razy w tygodniu. - westchnął zamykając szafkę.

\- To w porządku, oboje jesteśmy zajęci.

\- Bez względu na to, musimy się spotkać. Idziesz na imprezę po zakończeniu przedstawienia?

\- Nie przegapiłbym tego. Mówiąc o sztuce, jak się czujesz? Stresujesz się?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie do końca. No dobra, może trochę.

Śmiał się wraz z nim kierując na następne zajęcia. - Poradzisz sobie niesamowicie.

\- Dzięki, Z. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

\- No i wiesz, jeśli nie wyjdzie przynajmniej skończysz szkołę z hukiem - zażartował, pochylając się by go przytulić.

Louis oddał uścisk z fałszywym śmiechem. - To nie było śmieszne.

\- Trochę było.

_

\- Gdzie Lynsey? - panikował biegając po kulisach próbując odnaleźć brunetkę.

\- Mówiła że trochę się spóźni, ale będzie przed próbą - oznajmił Anthony starając się go uspokoić.

\- Beckah przygotuj się, jeśli Lynsey nie pojawi się w ciągu dziesięciu minut, wchodzisz - krzyknął, wychodząc na widownię żeby sprawdzić światła.

\- Przepraszam, mogę dostać Pana autograf?

Louis podskoczył w miejscu, odwracając się by sprawdzić do kogo należał głos. - Harry. Dzięki Bogu, że tu jesteś.

Brunet zachichotał, przytulając go do siebie. - Czemu? Coś nie tak?

\- Wszystko! Światła są za ciemne, Lynsey się spóźnia, spodnie z kostiumu Anthony'ego są za duże i jestem pewien że nim wyszedłem z domu zostawiłem włączoną kuchenkę.

Harry uśmiechnął się czule, całując go w czoło. - Skarbie, musisz oddychać. Napiszę twojej mamie żeby sprawdziła kuchenkę, daj Anthony'emu pasek, Lynsey właśnie wchodzi - przerwał, wskazując w stronę wejścia. - a co do światła, zostaw to mnie.

Louis wypuścił z siebie oddech ulgi. - Okej. Dziękuję.

Pocałował go szybko. - Dzisiejszy wieczór wyjdzie świetnie. Ty poradzisz sobie świetnie a noc będzie jeszcze lepsza - dokończył poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Dobrze radzisz sobie ze słowami - chichotał Louis.

_

\- Wszyscy na miejsca! Wchodzimy za niecałe dwie minuty - krzyczał, przesuwając ludzi na scenie. - Do tych za kulisami, pamiętajcie jeżeli widzicie publiczność oni także mogą zobaczyć was, więc bądźcie dyskretni.

Westchnął podchodząc na początek sceny z mikrofonem w dłoni. - Witam wszystkich na produkcji Szkarłatnej Litery Jefferson High, to dla mnie zaszczyt móc się z nią podzielić - powiedział z dużym uśmiechem. - Wszyscy znamy klasyczną historię tej powieści, jednakże postanowiliśmy wprowadzić w nią odrobinę humoru. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba i bardzo dziękuję za przyjście.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Bracie, Louis jest naprawdę utalentowany - szepnął Liam.

Harry wiercił się na swoim miejscu, spoglądając na niego z dumnym uśmiechem. - Wiem.

Liam zaśmiał się, pokręcając głową. - Słyszałeś o tym, że są tutaj łowcy z Juilliarda?

\- Louis mówił coś o nich, ale powiedział że nie jest zainteresowany.   
\- Dlaczego nie?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Chce Cambridge.

\- Kurwa, chce pójść na Cambridge? W Europie?

\- Właśnie ten - mruknął skinając głową.

\- Czemu ja tego nie wiedziałem?

\- Nie wiem, mówi o tym cały czas.

\- Stary, naprawdę muszę zacząć skupiać swoją uwagę.

\- Skarbie, mimo tego jak uroczy jesteś naprawdę chcę to obejrzeć więc czy możesz proszę przestać rozmawiać - odezwała się Alyssa, posyłając mu miły uśmiech.

\- Przepraszam - zachichotał.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho, pochylając by pocałować go w policzek.

\- Dostaję przez was mdłości - śmiał się Harry.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że razem z Louisem jesteście dwa razy gorsi, prawda?

\- Tak, ale przez to ich nie dostaję - zażartował.

Liam zaśmiał się potrząsając przy tym głową.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Louis, to było najlepsze przedstawienie jakie wydała ta szkoła! - skomplementował Zayn, wręczając mu bukiet kwiatów.

\- Aw dzięki Zayn - uśmiechnął się i przyjął kwiaty, przytulając go.

\- Naprawdę odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty, kochanie - powiedziała rozpromieniona Jay, również go ściskając.

\- Dziękuje mamo. Lottie, mieszkasz w Nowym Jorku, myślisz że było to warte Broadwaya?

Lottie pomyślała przez moment, nim na jej twarzy pojawił się ogromny uśmiech. - Absolutnie.

\- Tommo, przyjacielu. Przedstawienie na A z plusem - rozbrzmiał głos Niallla, który podszedł do ich grupy i przytulił Louisa.

\- Dzięki Niall - wymamrotał będąc trochę zakoczony jego postawą. - Gdzie Harry?

\- Był tuż za nami - oznajmił Liam, idąc po go przytulić. - I Niall ma rację, świetnie sobie poradziłeś, było niesamowicie.

\- Dzięki, Li - uśmiechnął się szeroko, odwzajemniając jego uścisk.

\- Dobra LP, moja kolej na przytulenie mojego chłopaka - wtrącił się Harry, stając za chłopakiem, który natychmiast puścił Louisa i podszedł do Alyssy.

Buzia Louisa rozświetliła się gdy zobaczył Harry'ego, od razu do niego podchodząc.

Harry uśmiechnął się, owijając wokół niego ramiona. - Mam coś dla ciebie.

Szatyn odsunął się trochę od niego. - Co takiego?

Harry zrobił krok w tył, wyciągając małe pudełeczko.

\- Harry, co... to nie..

\- Nie martw się, to nie to co myślisz - zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie, chciałbym zapytać cię tutaj przed naszymi przyjaciółmi i rodziną - przerwał, otwierając pudełko i ukazując srebrną obrączkę z widocznymi krawędziami, po wewnętrznej stronie wygrawerowane słowo 'niebieska kredka'. - czy obiecujesz zawsze być dla siebie nawzajem, kochać się i być dla siebie szczerym. Obiecasz mi wieczność? Bo ja, obiecuję ci to wszystko.

Louis zamarł, jego wzrok przenosił się od pierścionka do swojej rodziny, następnie przenosząc się na Harry'ego. - Um.. Dlaczego niebieska kredka?

Harry tylko delikatnie się zaśmiał. - To pierwsza rzecz jaką do ciebie powiedziałem. Był to pierwszy dzień przedszkola, panikowałeś wtedy bo potrzebowałeś niebieskiej kredki a jakie ich opakowanie nie ma niebieskiego koloru? Więc podszedłem z nią do ciebie i po prostu powiedziałem niebieska kredka.

Młodszy uśmiechnął się, wracając pamięcią wstecz. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż to pamiętasz. I nadal nie wierzę, że to opakowanie nie miało niebieskiego koloru.

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmiech, on tylko rzucił okiem na pierścionek a następnie na chłopaka.

Louis pokiwał głową, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń.

\- Czy ty mówisz tak?

\- Mówię tak - przyznał z wielkim uśmiechem.

Wypuścił z siebie oddech ulgi i drżącymi dłońmi wsunął pierścionek na jego palec serdeczny lewej ręki.

Wszyscy wokół zaczęli klaskać i podchodzić do ich dwójki, aby ich przytulić oraz pogratulować.

\- Daj mi go zobaczyć - zażądała Lottie, od razu gdy razem z Louisem i Jay znaleźli się na parkingu.

Louis zdjął pierścionek ze swojego palca, wręczając go siostrze.

\- Wow, to imponujące. Więc zakładam, że rozwiązaliście swoje problemy?

\- Jakie problemy? - spytała Jay.

\- Siostry - mruknął Louis udając przy tym śmiech. - zawsze żartują.

Kobieta uniosła swoją brew. - Kiedy wasz związek stał się taki poważny?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem. Kochamy się i jesteśmy razem już całkiem długo.

\- Cztery miesiące, słońce. Jesteście ze sobą od czterech miesięcy...

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda? Powinienem się nie zgadzać?

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. Chcę tylko żebyś był ostrożny. Nie daj się zdekoncentrować, przeszedłeś tak długą drogę i jesteś zbyt blisko osiągnięcia wszystkiego, czego kiedykolwiek chciałeś, by porzucić to dla chłopaka z liceum.

Louis westchnął, otwierając usta by coś powiedzieć.

\- Nie, posłuchaj mnie. Rozumiem to, w porządku? Zakochałam się w szkole licealnej i nie żałuję niczego, co mnie spotkało dzięki temu związkowi - przerwała, uśmiechając się do Lottie, później do niego. - Ale nie chcę żebyś stracił swoją przyszłość, bądź z Harrym, zostań z nim, pewnego dnia się z nim pobierz, ale nie rezygnuj ze swoich marzeń. Dobrze?

\- Obiecuję - powiedział, przytulając swoją mamę.

\- Dobrze, teraz idź i baw się dobrze z przyjaciółmi, ja zawiozę twoją siostrę na lotnisko. Kocham cię i jestem niesamowicie z ciebie dumna.

\- Ja ciebie też, mamo - uśmiechnął się, ściskając ją mocniej.

\- Kocham cię bracie - wyszczerzyła się Lottie, przytulając go nim oddała mu pierścionek.

\- Ja ciebie. Nie wpakuj się w za dużo kłopotów w Nowym Jorku.

\- Spróbuję - zażartowała.   
  



	22. Rozdział 22

**Harry's POV:**

\- Stary, w jakim świecie drużyna Arkansas jest lepsza niż Alabamy?

\- Tylko dlatego, że masz obsesję na punkcie Nicka Sabana nie znaczy że możesz wyzywać Arkansas.

\- Nie wyzywam. To fakt - Harry zaśmiał się, nalewając piwa do swojego kubka. - Alabama jest na drugim miejscu w rankingu futbolowym collegu a gdzie Arkansas? Nawet nie w pierwszej dwudziestce, więc proszę wróć kiedy będziesz mieć lepszy argument.

\- Mieli kiepski rok - Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Czy naprawdę chcemy wdawać się w złe lata Alabamy... Albo powinienem powiedzieć dekadę.

\- Rozmawiamy o teraz, LP, nie 2006.

Liam pokręcił głową, pociągając łyk swojego drinka. - W porządku. Tym razem wygrywasz.

Harry uśmiechnął się cwanie. - Oczywiście że tak.

\- Czemu Liam jest taki czerwony? - zapytał Niall podchodząc do nich.

\- Futbol - odpowiedział złośliwie, szukając czegoś do picia.

Blondyn przechylił głowę w bok. - Dlaczego zawsze starasz się skrytykować Alabamę, Liam? Szczególnie przy Harrym, wiesz że to nigdy nie kończy się dobrze.

\- Bo pewnego dnia Arkansas ich przebije.

\- Tak, w twoich snach Payne - śmiał się Harry.

Niall zaśmiał się, nalewając wódki do kubeczka. - A więc Harry, jedno pytanie.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Co to było z tym pierścionkiem?

Harry złączył razem swoje brwi. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Wasza dwójka jest razem zaledwie od czterech miesięcy. Nawet z Mads się tak nie spieszyliśmy więc o co chodzi?

Wzruszył ramionami. - O nic. Po prostu wiem czego chcę.

\- Tak, tylko dlaczego tak wcześnie? - spytał Liam.

\- Bo tak, okej. Teraz moglibyśmy pogadać o czymś innym - powiedział Harry podnosząc głos.

\- Czemu się tak złościsz? - zapytał zdezorientowany Niall.

Harry nabrał głębokiego oddechu. - Nie jestem wystarczająco pijany żeby przeprowadzić z wami tą rozmowę.

\- Jaką rozmowę? - spytał Liam, spoglądając na Nialla, później na Harry'ego.

\- Harry co się dzieje?

\- Nic. Pogadamy później. Pójdę znaleźć Louisa.

\- Harry wiedziałeś, że sprite i rum kokosowy to dosłownie najlepsza rzecz na świecie? - Louis chichotał po jakiejś chwili podchodząc do Harry'ego.

\- Nie wiedziałem - śmiał się, umieszczając dłonie na talii chłopaka. - Hej, gdzie twój pierścionek?

\- Oh - uśmiechnął się nieco odsuwając i chwytając łańcuszek na szyi, aby pokazać Harry'emu swój pierścionek.

\- Nie chcesz nosić go na palcu?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie do końca jestem typem faceta, który je nosi.

\- Racja. Wiedziałem - skinął, marszcząc brwi.

Przechylił odrobinę głowę, próbując stworzyć z nim kontakt wzrokowy. - Nie jesteś zły, prawda?

Harry natychmiast się uśmiechnął, kręcąc głową. - Nie. Ani trochę.

\- To dobrze, bo jeśli byś był ciężko byłoby cię całować - zaśmiał się delikatnie, zanim pochylił i szybko go pocałował.

Twarz Harry'ego zmiękła, kiedy przybliżył go do siebie, by pogłębić pocałunek.

\- Oh i zgadnij co - Louis wypalił bez namysłu, po tym jak się odsunął.

\- Co?

\- Dostałem e-mail z Cambridge.

Brwi bruneta wystrzeliły w górę. - Tak? Co powiedzieli?

\- Otrzymałem wczesną akceptację! - powiedział radośnie.

Harry wymusił uśmiech, przyciągając go do uścisku. - To świetnie skarbie, tak się cieszę!

\- Teraz tylko muszę zakończyć szkołę - zaśmiał się.

\- Taak.

\- Chłopaki chcecie zagrać w taxi? - spytał Zayn, podchodząc za ich plecami i przerzucając przez nich ramiona.

\- Co to?

\- Grupa siedząca w okręgu zaciąga się i trzymasz dym, aż skręt do ciebie nie wróci. Ale jeśli się zaśmiejesz, zakrztusisz i tak dalej, omija cię następna runda.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Okej, ja zagram. Chcesz zagrać, Harry?

\- Pewnie.

_

\- W porządku, więc żeby przypomnieć zasady, żadnego śmiania się, krztuszenia czy też wypuszczania dymu albo wypadacie - oznajmił Zayn, gdy już wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca.

\- Czemu trochę tego nie zmienimy? - zasugerował Niall.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł?

\- Jeśli się zakrztusisz musisz zrobić wyzwanie, jak zaśmiejesz dostajesz prawdę, a wypuścisz dym musisz zdjąć część ubrania.

\- Podoba mi się twoje myślenie, Horan - zaśmiał się Zayn. - Dobra, wszystko jasne?

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami, a Zayn chwycił skręta zapalając go i zaciągając się, nim wręczył go Liamowi.

Liam przysunął go do swoich ust i pozwolił, aby dym wypełnił jego płuca, następnie podając jointa Alyssie.

Skręt doszedł do Nialla, który siedział między Harrym a Zaynem, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła się krztusić.

\- Ha! Wyzwanie dla ciebie, Ross - śmiał się Niall.

Alyssa wypuściła z siebie resztę dymu, krzyżując ramiona. - Co muszę zrobić?   
\- LP to twoja dziewczyna, ty wybierasz - powiedział z uśmieszkiem.

Liam roześmiał się owijając ręką jej ramię. - Daj mi pomyśleć.. Wyzywam cię... Żeby wypić resztę tej butelki wódki - odrzekł kiwając głową w stronę do połowy pełnej butelki.

Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się, gdy jej ją podał.

\- Daj spokój, to smak owocowy. Uwielbiasz go.

Alyssa przewróciła czule oczami zanim chwyciła butelkę, wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli przysunęła główkę butelki do ust. Zamknęła oczy, pozwalając chłodnej cieczy przebiec w dół gardła póki butelka nie została opróżniona.

\- Prawdziwy z ciebie facet - zaśmiał się Zayn, gdy odłożyła butelkę. - Nigdy nie byłem świadkiem, żeby dziewczyna piła tak ciężki alkohol i nie zakrztusiła się ani nie rozlała.

\- Tak, na obozach cheerleaderskich nie tylko ćwiczymy nowe układy - powiedziała, mrugając do niego.

Zayn zachichotał cicho, kręcąc głową. - Dobra Niall, zaczynaj następną rundę.

_

\- Okej, gdzie moje spodnie - spytał Niall po zakończeniu gry.

Harry śmiał się, opierając czoło na ramieniu Louisa.

\- Poważnie chłopaki, gdzie je daliście? Jest zimno - jęknął, rozglądając się za swoimi jeansami.

\- Serio - śmiał się Liam.

\- Pieprz się, Payne.

\- Bracie, jesteśmy w twoim domu. Zawsze możesz iść i wziąć nowe - Harry oznajmił z chichotem.

Oczy Nialla się zaświeciły. - Stary, pieprzony geniusz z ciebie.

\- No wiem.

Niall zaśmiał się, zakładając swoje buty. - Ale słuchaj, nie wiem jak mam się do niego dostać.

Harry pokręcił głową wybuchając śmiechem. - Ni, jest dokładnie tutaj - powiedział pokazując za ich plecy.

Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się, kiedy spojrzał nad jego ramieniem. - Jezu! Masz rację... Cholera.

\- Jak bardzo zjarany jesteś? - zapytał Harry.

\- Jak, tylko trochę - wymamrotał, unosząc kciuk i palec wskazujący.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Louis, porozmawiaj ze mną - odezwał się Zayn, przerzucając rękę przez jego ramię i prowadząc ich przez zatłoczone podwórko.

\- O czym?

\- O tym - powiedział, chwytając łańcuszek wokół jego szyi.

\- Co z tym?

\- Jak się z tym czujesz?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, biorąc pierścionek i patrząc na niego. - Myślę, że to było słodkie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę co to oznacza dla was obojga?

\- Nie?

\- Słuchaj. Nie słyszałeś tego ode mnie, ale Harry złożył podanie na Cambridge.

Brwi Louisa na to, wystrzeliły w górę. - Przepraszam co?

\- Tak, Gemma powiedziała mi na ognisku.

\- Czemu miałby to zrobić?

\- Chce być z tobą.

Louis przygryzł wargę, w ciszy przyglądając mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie chcesz żeby poszedł z tobą?

\- Nie. To znaczy tak, chciałbym pójść z nim do collegu, ale ja złożyłem podanie do A&M.

\- Stary co? Kiedy? Co z Cambridge?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Nadal planuję podróżować i wiem że byłem wystarczająco dobry, bo otrzymałem wcześniejszą akceptację.

\- To fantastycznie!

\- Dziękuję - powiedział szczerze się uśmiechając. - Ale nie wiem.. Dlaczego mi nie powiedział?

\- A ty powiedziałeś mu, że złożyłeś na A&M?

\- Cóż, nie.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Jeszcze się nie dostałem. Czemu miałbym mu mówić skoro to jeszcze nic pewnego.

\- Może czuł tak samo i dlatego ci nie powiedział.

Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Czemu tak ci smutno?

\- Nie wiem! - westchnął, opuszczając ręce. - Powinienem się cieszyć, że chce iść do tego samego collegu co ja, ale nie wiem.

\- Myślisz że to dlatego, bo wciąż nie jesteś pewien waszego związku?

\- Co? Oczywiście, że jestem pewien, kocham Harry'ego.

\- Ale czy chcesz dalej z nim być?

\- Oczywiście że tak - odpowiedział szybko, broniąc się.

\- Posłuchaj stary, nie chcę wyjść na dupka, chcę tylko upewnić się że wszystko jest w porządku. Naprawdę zaskoczył wszystkich tymi oświadczynami.

\- Hej, to tylko pierścionek obietnicy... To nie tak, że jesteśmy zaręczeni.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie.

\- Harry wie że małżeństwo nie jest w mojej bliskiej przyszłości.

\- Rozmawialiście o tym?

Louis wzruszył ramieniem. - Na wiele sposobów.

\- Chłopaki, Niall właśnie wpadł do basenu - śmiał się Liam, podchodząc do Zayna i Louisa.

Zayn zaczął się śmiać. - Bez jaj, nadal tam jest?

\- Tak stary, postanowił po prostu w nim pływać.

\- Komiczne.

\- Spójrz, mam video jego upadku - oznajmił wyjmując swoją komórkę i włączając filmik.

\- Potrzebuję kolejnego piwa - krzyknął Niall, przechodząc obok grupy dziewczyn stojących nieopodal basenu.

\- Nie powinieneś założyć najpierw spodni? - zawołał Harry po tym jak Niall odszedł.

\- Masz rację, wciąż nie mam ich na sobie - roześmiał się blondyn, odwracając w stronę Harry'ego oraz Liama, nim potknął się i wpadł do basenu.

Zayn chwycił się za brzuch, wybuchając śmiechem. - Louis. Musisz to zobaczyć.

Louis podszedł bliżej, by móc spojrzeć na ekran telefonu, a Liam odtworzył video ponownie przez co ich trójka wpadła w napad śmiechu.

\- Oh i Louis, Harry cię szuka - Liam odezwał się, gdy się uspokoili.

\- Okej - Louis mruknął z uśmiechem, zanim przerwał swoje ruchy. - A, i Zayn, jutro i w czwartek spotykamy się u mnie by pouczyć się na egzamin z chemii organicznej, który jest w przyszłym tygodniu, na wypadek gdybyś chciał przyjść.

\- Tak, przyjdę.

\- Hej skarbie - Harry przywitał się, kiedy Louis do niego podszedł.

\- Hej, Liam mówił, że mnie szukałeś.

\- Oh tak, zastanawiałem się czy nie chciałbyś już wracać skoro prawie druga.

Louis uniósł swoje brwi. - Już druga? Mama mnie zabije.

\- Zatem chodźmy - zaśmiał się cicho Harry.

_

\- Louis Tomlinson, masz pojęcie która jest godzina? - Jay rozpoczęła swój wykład jak tylko pokazał się w drzwiach.

\- Wiem, przepraszam. Straciłem poczucie czasu - powiedział od niechcenia, odkładając swoje klucze do miseczki na komodzie.

\- Nie dość, że nie zadzwoniłeś, żeby powiedzieć że się spóźnisz, to na dodatek zrobiłeś to w czasie tygodnia szkoły. Od kiedy wychodzisz w trakcie szkoły?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, wieszając kurtkę na wieszaku. - Nie wiem. Tak jak powiedziałem, straciłem poczucie czasu.

\- Czy ty.. Czy ty jesteś pijany? - zapytała, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Wypiłem kilka drinków, nic wielkiego.

Jay chwyciła go za podbródek przechylając w bok, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. - Jesteś kompletnie nawalony... I co to za zapach?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Zapach, śmierdzisz jak trawka, paliłeś?

\- Mamo. Byłem na imprezie, rzeczy się zdarzają.

Kobieta pokręciła głową. - Wiesz Louis, nigdy nie musiałam się o ciebie martwić. Zawsze się pilnowałeś i nigdy nie wracałeś pijany. W tym domu panowała demokracja, ale sądzę że teraz kilka rzeczy musi się zmienić.

\- Co?

\- Wydaje mi się, że byłam zbyt pobłażliwa i od tej pory masz być o dziewiątej w domu w środku tygodnia, a w weekendy o jedenastej, żadnego picia, a Harry może przychodzić tylko na dwie noce w ciągu tygodnia.

\- Mamo, nie możesz tego zrobić. To moja ostatnia klasa i w końcu zaczynam dobrze się bawić.

\- Nie interesuje mnie to, mogłeś dostać się na Cambridge, ale to nic nie znaczy jeśli będziesz się staczał. Mogą cofnąć akceptację tak szybko jak ją dali. Teraz idź do łóżka, porozmawiamy o tym jutro.

\- Dobrze, mamo - wymamrotał przechodząc obok swojej mamy i kierując się wzdłuż korytarza, na moment zatrzymując. - Wiem, że ryzykuję, ale jutro przychodzi moja grupa z korepetycji żeby pouczyć się na nasz następny test, masz coś przeciwko?

\- Jeśli dotyczy to szkoły to w porządku.   
\- Dzięki - szepnął, nim odwrócił i udał do swojego pokoju.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Jesteś uziemiony? - spytał Harry, opierając się o szafkę obok Louisa.

\- Yup. O dziewiątej godzina policyjna w tygodniu, jedenasta w weekendy i możesz przychodzić tylko dwa razy w tygodniu.

\- Uziemiła cię ode mnie?

Skinął, wyjmując książkę z szafki przed zamknięciem jej. - W zasadzie to tak.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, owijając wokół niego ramię i kierując się z nim do klasy. - Cóż, może nie potrwa to długo. Niedługo przerwa zimowa i twoje urodziny, nie możesz mieć szlabanu podczas urodzin.

\- Może wydawać się wyluzowana ale to tylko dlatego, bo może mi ufać. Kiedy musi, potrafi być stanowcza.

\- Przykro mi, skarbie. Przynajmniej możemy widywać się w szkole.

\- Tak, ale to nie to samo - Louis wydął wargę, zatrzymując się pod swoją klasą.

Harry przyciągnął go w swoje ramiona, całując w czubek głowy. - Nie martw się. Jestem pewien, że wkrótce go odwoła.

\- Mam nadzieję... Dobrze że zrobiła to tydzień przed testem, więc będę mógł skupić się na nauce.

\- Tak jakbyś kiedykolwiek miał z tym problemy - dokuczył mu.

Louis zachichotał, unosząc się na palcach i przyciskając na krótko do siebie ich usta. - Okej, do zobaczenia na lunchu?

\- W porządku, kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

_

\- Dzień dobry wszystkim, dziś przerobimy przewodnik naukowy na wasz wtorkowy test - pani Jacobs rozpoczęła, rozdając przewodniki. - Przewodnik składa się z dwustu pytań: w tym wielokrotnego wyboru, prawda fałsz, połączanie. Będą też cztery polecenia z eseju, tylko jedno z nich pojawi się na teście. Są cztery różne, a więc to, które otrzymacie zależy od rodzaju testu. Możecie pracować samodzielnie lub w grupach, tylko rozmawiajcie szeptem a jeśli będziecie mieć jakieś pytania to będę przy biurku.

\- Mads, pomożesz nam? - zapytał Harry, odwracając się na swoim miejscu by na nią spojrzeć.

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok znad swojego przewodnika, uśmiechając się słodko. - Nigdy się nie nauczysz jeśli nie będziesz robił sam, Harold.

\- Słuchaj kurczaku mały, myślę że poradzę sobie w życiu bez znajomości Iliady.

Mads zaśmiała się cicho. - Okej, w porządku. Pomogę wam.

\- Jesteś aniołem.

\- Tak tak, przyprowadź swojego przyjaciela żebyśmy mogli popracować.

Harry podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do Nialla siedzącego z tyłu klasy. - Niall, Mads będzie nam pomagać.

\- Um.. Czemu?

\- Bo jest z nas najmądrzejsza i zwraca uwagę na lekcji.

\- W porządku - westchnął, zbierając swoje rzeczy i idąc za Harrym do miejsca Mads.

\- Okej, zgaduję że możemy podzielić pytania na trzy a później razem zastanowić się nad esejem, albo możemy wszystko zrobić wspólnie. Wasz wybór.

\- Możemy je podzielić - Niall wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

\- Dobra, zrobię od 1 do 68 skoro już zaczęłam, Harry ty od 69 do 134, a Niall ty możesz zrobić resztę.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Dała ci szlaban na późne wracanie czy picie? - Zayn zadał to pytanie kiedy razem z Louisem i Liamem pracowali nad przewodnikiem z angielskiego.

\- Obydwa? Nie jestem pewien.

\- Chcesz żebym z nią pogadał? Wiesz, że twoja mama ma do mnie słabość - powiedział z dużym uśmiechem.

Louis tylko wywrócił na niego czule oczami. - Jesteś absurdalny.

\- Czekaj, jeśli dostałeś szlaban czy to znaczy że nie możemy lecieć do Londynu?

\- Nie, jestem całkiem pewny, że skoro odwiedzimy kampus nie będzie miała nic przeciwko.

\- Kiedy się wybieracie? - wtrącił Liam pisząc odpowiedzi.

\- Piętnastego od razu po szkole.

\- Na jak długo?

\- Do dwudziestego drugiego.

Liam skinął. - A więc wrócicie na czas imprezy?

\- Jakiej imprezy? - zaciekawił się Louis.

\- Tak, jakiej? - dołączył się Zayn.

\- Cóż, to nie do końca impreza, raczej coś jak obiad czy coś takiego, nie wiem.

\- Oh, o to chodzi, powiedziałem Mads, że w tym roku nie mam ochoty.

\- Daj spokój, przychodzisz każdego roku, bez ciebie to nie to samo.

Zayn wzruszył swoimi ramionami. - W sumie to mogę przyjść.

\- Um, którego to jest? - odezwał się Louis.

\- Dwudziesty trzeci. Myślisz, że mógłbyś przyjść?

\- Jeśli to zaproszenie to pewnie, ale będę musiał zapytać mamy zanim dam ci odpowiedź.

\- Super, dam znać Mads. To ona każdego roku się tym zajmuje.

\- Co dokładnie się na nim robi?

\- Zaczynamy w domu Nialla z przystawkami, później przenosimy się do mnie na zupę i sałatkę, następnie do Harry'ego na danie główne no i u Mads deser i prezenty.

\- Prezenty? Musimy przynieść prezenty? Myślałem, że po pierwszym roku postanowiliśmy że to nie najlepszy pomysł, pamiętasz jak Niall zachowywał się kiedy ukradłem mu młynek - mruknął Zayn, odrobinę się pochylając.

\- Dlatego w tym roku robimy sekretnego Świętego Mikołaja, więc to, co dostaniesz jest tylko twoje. Pierwszego dnia przerwy zrobimy losowanie, budżet to sto dolarów. Powiem Mads żeby was dodała do listy.

\- Okej, fajnie.

\- Więc um, wracając do tematu Londynu... Jak to się stało, że nie wiedziałem o Cambridge?

\- Nigdy tak naprawdę o tym nie rozmawialiśmy - zachichotał Louis.

\- Tak, zgaduję że coś w tym musi być.. Zdecydowaliście już z Harrym co zrobicie po rozdaniu świadectw jeśli będziesz jakieś pięć tysięcy mil od niego?

Louis wzruszył krótko ramionami. - Nie za bardzo.

\- Oczywiście, stąd ten pierścionek.. Gdzie on jest? - spytał Liam patrząc na jego dłoń.

\- Oh, tutaj - uśmiechnął się machając lekko łańcuszkiem, by pokazać pierścionek.

\- Nie nosisz go na palcu?

\- Nie, to nie jest zbytnio w moim stylu. Ale gest był bardzo uroczy i oczywiście chcę go ze sobą nosić, więc założyłem go sobie na szyję, no i w ten sposób jest bliżej mojego serca.. To trochę ckliwe, ale cóż - Louis uśmiechnął się, opuszczając łańcuszek i pozwalając aby pierścionek delikatnie uderzył jego pierś.

\- Nie przestraszyło cię to? - naciskał.

\- Dlaczego by miało?

Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem. Wiesz, kiedy zapytałem o to Harry'ego, no dobra Niall to zrobił, stał się naprawdę dziwny i zły.

Louis przechylił lekko głowę, marszcząc brwi. - To dziwne.

\- Ostatnio ciągle tak się zachowuje - oznajmił chłopak, wypełniając ostatnie pytanie.

\- Może potrzebuje męskiego wieczoru. Dlaczego razem z Niallem nie zabierzecie go gdzieś i zajmiecie czymś innym jego myśli? Prawdopodobnie po prostu stresuje się egzaminami, sezon się skończył i jeszcze nie otrzymał wiadomości od A&M.

Liam zaśmiał się cicho. - To słodkie jak się o niego martwisz... Spokojnie, z Niallem gdzieś go wyciągniemy i uwolnimy od stresu.

\- Tylko nie szalejcie za bardzo, jest teraz w związku - zażartował z nutą zmartwienia w głosie.

\- Zajmiemy się tym - śmiał się Liam. - Myślisz, że lepiej zrobić to po egzaminie?

\- To zależy od was. Ale osobiście poszedłbym po nim.

_

\- Mamo! - krzyknął po powrocie do domu.

\- W jadalni.

Udał się wzdłuż korytarza i skręcił w lewo do jadalni, gdzie jego mama nakładała do stołu.

\- Cześć skarbie, jak w szkole?

\- W porządku - powiedział od niechcenia, opierając się o stół.

Jay uniosła wzrok znad serwetek, przez moment mu się przyglądając. - Zaczynaj.

Jego twarz przeciął ogromny uśmiech. - Oficjalnie kończę semestr ze stuprocentową średnią - uradował się, wyjmując swoje testy i pokazując je swojej mamie.

Kobieta sapnęła w zdumieniu podchodząc do niego i biorąc papiery w ręce. - Louis to wspaniale!

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - To nic wielkiego.

\- Słońce, to jest coś wielkiego! Jestem z ciebie taka dumna. A za twoje zachowanie przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, odwołuję twoją karę.

Oczy Louisa zaświeciły się, natychmiast podszedł by ją przytulić. - Dziękuję!

\- Nie ma sprawy. Oh i twój paszport jest na blacie, samolot wylatuje o ósmej jutro wieczorem więc od razu po szkole musicie z Zaynem tutaj być.

\- Dobrze, prawdopodobnie powinienem skończyć się pakować.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Wstawaj i załóż coś gorącego, bo wychodzimy - rozkazał Liam, kiedy razem z Niallem wpadli do pokoju Harry'ego.

Chłopak spojrzał znad swojego MacBooka z pustym wyrazem twarzy. - Jestem zajęty.

Niall zmarszczył brwi, siadając na jego łóżku. - Czym?

\- Przeglądam samoloty.

\- Po co?

\- Bez powodu, o co chodzi?

\- Cóż - zaczął blondyn, zabierając jego laptopa i przemieszczając się na koniec łóżka. - wychodzimy więc wstawaj.

\- Gdzie idziemy?

Liam uśmiechnął się pod nosem, podnosząc go do pionu. - To niespodzianka. Teraz idź przebierz się w coś, czym nie przejmujesz się jeśli dostanie się na to brokat.

\- Co? - zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Słyszałeś, idź już.

Harry jęknął, wstając by założyć na siebie coś innego.

_

\- Poważnie? Klub ze striptizem? - powiedział, gdy zaparkowali pod klubem Teresa.

\- Dalej stary. Nie wychodziliśmy razem od wieków, po prostu chodźmy i się zabawmy - wyszczerzył się Niall, prowadząc ich trójkę do środka.

Harry tylko przewrócił oczami i poszedł za nimi ustawić się w kolejce.

\- Dokumenty - zażądał ochroniarz.

Wyjęli swoje fałszywe dowody, następnie podając je szerokiemu mężczyźnie, który tylko rzucił na nich okiem i oddał je kiwając głową, aby pokazać że mogą wejść.

\- Stawiam rundę shotów - uśmiechnął się Niall podchodząc do baru.

\- A więc Harry - zaczął Liam, kiedy oboje wsunęli się do loży.

\- A więc Liam.

\- Jak ci poszły testy?

Brunet wzruszył ramionami. - Dostałem trzy B i jedno A, które było z futbolu więc się cieszę. Tobie?

\- Wszystkie A.

Skinął, spoglądając w dół by sprawdzić czy ma jakieś nowe wiadomości.

\- W porządku?

Harry podniósł na niego wzrok. - Tak dlaczego?

\- Tak pytam. O spójrz, jest i Niall.

\- Mam shoty! - wiwatował, umieszczając przed nimi tacę pełną shotów.

\- Wiesz, że wciąż mamy jutro szkołę, prawda? - spytał Harry odkładając swój telefon.

Niall patrzył na niego, jednocześnie siadając. - Co?

\- Szkoła. Jutro.

\- Stary, jedyne co jutro robimy to oglądanie filmów, poza tym imprezowaliśmy już mocniej w trakcie roku szkolnego.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, biorąc kieliszek wypełniony wódką i przechylając go w tył. - Zatem zaszalejmy.

Blond chłopak wykonał głośny okrzyk unosząc kieliszek w powietrze, czekając aż pozostała dwójka zrobi to samo. - Za dotrwanie do półmetka ostatniej klasy.

\- Zdrowie - Liam i Harry powiedzieli w tym samym czasie, nim uderzyli się szkłem przechylając je do tyłu.

\- Chłopie! Poprośmy o prywatny występ! - zasugerował Niall po skończeniu shotów.

Harry zachichotał na to. - O tak! Laska w niebieskim wygląda trochę jak Louis.

Liam i Niall rzucili okiem na pokazywaną przez niego brunetkę, następnie wybuchając śmiechem.

\- A więc poprosimy o nią - powiedział Liam, podnosząc się żeby znaleźć zajmującą się tym odpowiednio osobę.

_

\- To było piękne - śmiał się Niall, gdy usiedli z powrotem w swojej loży.

\- Wiesz co byłoby jeszcze piękniejsze? Więcej shotów - uśmiechnął się Harry łapiąc za swój portfel i podając chłopakowi swoją kartę kredytową. - tym razem ja stawiam.

\- Uroczo - wyszczerzył zęby wracając do baru.

\- Stary, Liam.. Możesz uwierzyć, że jesteśmy osiemnaście tygodni od zakończenia szkoły?

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś z kimś od czterech miesięcy.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho. - No wiem. Ja nie wierzę w to, jak bardzo jestem w nim zakochany, wiesz? Jeszcze nigdy do nikogo tego nie czułem.

\- I to widać. Ale jak, nie złość się, ale wydaje mi się, że za bardzo się z nim spieszysz.. Dlaczego tak?

\- Nie wiem. Nie chcę go stracić - przyznał wzruszając przy tym ramionami.

\- Czemu myślisz, że go stracisz?

\- On idzie na Cambridge, a ja utknąłem tutaj.

\- Kto tak powiedział?

\- Nie mam ocen żeby dostać się do takiej szkoły jak Cambridge. Cholera, ledwo mam oceny żeby dostać się do A&M. Jestem po prostu szczęściarzem, że wiem jak rzucać i łapać piłkę, inaczej byłbym w dupie.

\- O czym rozmawiamy? - zapytał Niall wracając do stolika.

\- College.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. - Nawet nie zaczynaj. Naprawdę potrzebuję żeby A&M dokonali swojego wyboru, bo to całe czekanie zaczyna mnie nudzić.

\- Zgadzam się.

_

\- Louis! - Harry krzyknął szeptem, rzucając kamieniem w okno chłopaka.

\- Louis! - zawołał ponownie, kontynuując swoje rzuty póki Louis się nie pojawił.

\- Harry? Jest trzecia w nocy, co ty robisz?

\- Chłopaki zabrali mnie do klubu ze striptizem, było świetnie, mieliśmy shoty i gównianą pizze - wyjaśnił Harry, kiedy wspiął się do jego okna.

Brunet pokręcił głową pomagając mu wejść do swojego pokoju.

\- Nie jesteś zły, że tutaj jestem prawda? - spytał, przyciągając go do siebie za talię.

Louis odsunął się delikatnie od niego. - Nie, ale dopiero co mój szlaban został odwołany więc proszę bądź cicho.

Harry wydął wargi, nachylając się by cmoknąć go w nos. - Okej skarbie, co tylko chcesz. Zawsze co tylko chcesz.

\- Co to znaczy?

Poszedł, by położyć się na łóżku chłopaka, pokręcając głową. - Nic, mogę zostać na noc?

\- Pewnie - wymamrotał zamykając okno. - a więc poszedłeś do klubu ze striptizem?

\- Uh oh, mam kłopoty? - zapytał Harry chichocząc cicho.

Louis przechylił głowę wspinając się na miejsce obok niego. - Zależy od tego co w nim robiłeś?

\- Cóż - zaczął, podnosząc się lekko. - Dostaliśmy prywatny występ od tej gorącej dziewczyny, która wyglądała jak ty. Mówię ci skarbie, gdybyś był dziewczyną wyglądałbyś właśnie tak. Liam dostał taniec na kolanach, a Niall nauczył się tańczyć na rurze.

\- Dostałeś prywatny występ od dziewczyny?

\- Tak - wzruszył ramionami, szukając czegoś w swoim telefonie. - spójrz to ona.

Louis chwycił jego telefon spoglądając na zdjęcie. - Urocza.

\- Ty jesteś bardziej uroczy - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, całując go w policzek.

Przewrócił na niego oczami. - Wracam do spania. Dobranoc.

\- Oh daj spokój, porozmawiaj ze mną. Jutro wyjeżdżasz i nie będziemy się widzieć przez prawie dwa tygodnie.

\- Nie mogę, Harry. Za trzy godziny musimy wstać i naprawdę chciałbym się trochę przespać - westchnął Louis.

Harry jęknął. - W porządku.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się, szybko go całując po czym przewrócił się na bok.

\- Będziesz za mną tęsknił? - zapytał Harry po chwili ciszy.

\- Oczywiście że tak. Skąd to pytanie? - spytał podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Nie wiem. Ostatnio jedyne co cię interesuje to Cambridge, a ja zostałem zepchnięty na bok.

Louis usiadł prosto, przecierając twarz dłońmi. - O czym ty mówisz?

\- Ledwie co ostatnio cię widuję, a teraz kiedy mamy przerwę od szkoły ty wyjeżdżasz i nawet nie zapytałeś czy chcę jechać z tobą. Jesteś pierwszą osobą którą bym spytał. I wiem że planowałeś to zanim zaczęliśmy być razem, ale to nie znaczy że nie mogłeś mnie chociaż zaprosić.

\- Nawet nie sądziłem, że chciałbyś polecieć ze mną?

\- Oczywiście, że bym chciał. Kocham cię Louis. Chcę robić wszystko by cię wspierać.

\- Wiem - wymamrotał, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

\- Mam wrażenie, że nie czujesz do mnie tego samego.

\- Co? - spytał, a jego głowa natychmiast wystrzeliła do góry. - czemu miałbyś tak myśleć?

\- Pierścionek, Louis. Kto dostaje pierścionek obietnicy i nosi go na szyi?

\- Masa ludzi nosi pierścionki wokół szyi.

\- Ale dlaczego ty? Nie chcesz być ze mną?

\- Harry, skąd ci się to wzięło?

Brunet wzruszył ramionami. - Zaczynam czuć, że się mną znudziłeś.

Louis przysunął się bliżej niego, chwytając jego dłonie w swoje. - Kocham cię Harry. Musisz o tym wiedzieć. Bycie z tobą przez te ostatnie kilka miesięcy było niesamowite! Nie zmieniłbym niczego w naszym związku, ale.. Cambridge zawsze był moją przyszłością.

\- O co ci chodzi?

Nabrał głębokiego oddechu, całując jego knykcie. - Może powinniśmy wziąć od siebie trochę czasu. Moglibyśmy wykorzystać go, aby zobaczyć jak to będzie jeśli ty zostaniesz tutaj, a ja pójdę na Cambridge.

\- Chcesz ze mną zerwać? - zapytał spanikowany.

\- Nie. Cóż, nie całkiem. Chodzi mi o to żebyśmy przez te kilka dni sprawdzili jak wyglądałby nasz następny rok.

Harry skinął głową, odsuwając się od jego dotyku i wstając na nogi przy łóżku. - Jeśli to jest to, czego chcesz, to w porządku.

Louis podniósł się i przytulił go do siebie, czując jak ciało chłopaka drży pod nim. - Kocham cię, Harry. Bardzo cię kocham, ale sądzę że naprawdę tego potrzebujemy.

Starszy przytaknął, owijając ręce wokół Louisa. - Proszę nie zostawiaj mnie - szepnął strachliwie.

Louis schował twarz w jego piersi, składając na szyi swój pocałunek. - Zawsze tu dla ciebie będę.

Harry skinął jeszcze raz, następnie całując go w czubek głowy, a po jego policzkach spłynęło kilka łez.

Stali w ciemności pokoju Louisa wzajemnie się trzymając jeszcze kilka chwil, nim jeden z nich się odezwał.

\- Chcesz się położyć?

Wyższy chłopak przytaknął w zgodzie, a Louis poprowadził ich z powrotem do łóżka.

\- Kocham cię Harry - wyszeptał, kładąc głowę na jego piersi.

Owinął ręce wokół jego ciała i - Ja ciebie też. Bardzo.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Zobaczymy się dwudziestego drugiego - powiedział Louis stojąc przed Harrym. Paszport w jego dłoni.

Harry skinął ze smutkiem. - Tak.

Louis uśmiechnął się smutno, pochylając by go przytulić. - Ten czas szybko zleci, obiecuję. Będziemy rozmawiać na skype i przez telefon, nie będziesz mieć nawet czasu żeby za mną tęsknić.

\- Wątpię - wymamrotał, ciasno go przytulając.

\- Nasz samolot zaraz startuje - odezwał się Zayn.

\- Okej - odpowiedział Louis, odsuwając się od Harry'ego. - Kocham cię.

\- Kocham cię.

Uśmiechnął się podnosząc swoją torbę i odchodząc w kierunku bramki, przelotnie odwracając się aby pomachać.   
  



	23. Rozdział 23

**Harry's POV:**

\- Potrzebuję więcej piwa - westchnął Liam, patrząc w swój pusty już kubek.

Harry spojrzał na niego leniwie z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Liam rzucił na niego okiem, śmiejąc się. - Ale nie chcę wstawać.

Brunet zaśmiał się cicho, przysuwając do ust na wpół wypalonego skręta. - Nie sądzę, żeby jeszcze było.

Liam odwrócił powoli głowę w kierunku kuchni spoglądając na ludzi zebranych wokół stołu, grających w flip cup oraz tych, zapełniających swoje kubki różnymi alkoholami. - Mieliśmy jakieś pięć beczek, nie ma szans żeby były puste.

\- Niall godzinę temu mówił, że została jedna.

Brwi Liama wystrzeliły w górę. - Cholera. Cóż, wiem że trzyma dodatkowe piwa w lodówce na dole, więc się tam przejdę... Chcesz?

\- Tak stary. Dzięki.

Skinął, wstając i schodząc do piwnicy.

\- Gdzie poszedł Liam? - spytał Niall opadając na miejsce obok niego.

\- Po piwo.

\- Spoko. Gotowy na zobaczenie Louisa?

Harry pokiwał głową. - I to jak. Mam wrażenie że nie widziałem go od miesięcy.

Niall uśmiechnął się spoglądając na grupę ludzi grających w flip cup, wzrokiem lądując na Mads. - Znam to uczucie.

Podążył za linią jego wzroku. - Czemu z nią nie porozmawiasz?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem. Mam czymkolwiek to jest z Gemmą. Ona spotyka się z Keatonem i.. Nieźle spieprzyłem, wiesz?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zaciągając się skrętem. - Nie słyszałeś co stało się z Keatonem?

Głowa Nialla natychmiast się odwróciła, stwarzając kontakt wzrokowy. - Nie?

\- Liam mówił, że kiedy Keaton przyjechał do domu na święta zabrał ze sobą swoją dwuletnią dziewczynę.

Niall uniósł brwi, a jego twarz oblał smutek. - Jak to przyjęła?

\- Nie jestem do końca pewien, ale patrząc na to, że jest na haju i wciąż pije powiedziałbym, że nie za dobrze.

Wrócił na nią wzrokiem, patrząc jak połknęła zawartość swojego drinka. - Jest taka piękna.

Harry westchnął, wypuszczając dym przez nos. - Nie mów tego mnie.

Skinął do siebie, podnosząc się i zmierzając porozmawiać z Mads.

\- Twoje piwo - odezwał się Liam wręczając mu schłodzoną puszkę piwa, następnie siadając na swoje poprzednie miejsce.

\- Dzięki.

Chłopak kiwnął głową, spoglądając na swój telefon.

\- Gdzie Alyssa?

\- Pojechała z rodziną do Nowego Orleanu.

Harry zanucił w zrozumieniu. - Oh, okej.. Czekaj, co takiego jest w Nowym Orleanie?

\- Brat jej mamy. Wracają we wtorek.

\- Rozumiem. Musimy tam znów pojechać, minęło sporo czasu.

\- Co robimy w przerwę wiosenną?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Jeszcze nie zdecydowaliśmy. Wiem że grupa z naszej szkoły wybiera się na Panamę, ale nie bardzo mam na to ochotę. Tak bardzo jak uwielbiam imprezować, dzieje się tam za dużo kłopotów.

\- Nie chciałeś tam wracać odkąd razem z Niallem prawie zostaliście aresztowani na pierwszym roku.

Harry zaśmiał się, przytakując. - Możesz mnie winić?

\- Zgaduję, że też nie chciałbym tam wracać - zachichotał, biorąc łyk piwa. - Ale jeśli nie Panama, to gdzie?

\- Nie wiem. Zazwyczaj to Mads się tym zajmuje.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - spytał Liam, sięgając po swojego skręta zostawionego na stoliku kawowym.

Harry skinął w kierunku Mads napełniającej swój kubek, podczas gdy Niall próbował z nią porozmawiać.

\- Oh, więc Harry - zaczął, zmieniając temat. - w noc przed wyjazdem Alyssy postanowiliśmy udać się do jej stodoły, gdzie dała mi najlepszy wczesny prezent świąteczny kiedykolwiek.

\- Bracie, zachowaj to dla siebie.

Liam roześmiał się. - Stary nie, kupiła mi stary samochód do naprawy. Chciała żebym nauczył jej o samochodach, więc kupiła dla mnie starego Forda z 1952.

\- To świetnie, w jakim stanie?

\- Całkiem przyzwoitym. Prawdopodobnie zajęłoby to mnie i mojemu ojcu jakieś dwa dni, ale odkąd będę pokazywał wszystko Alyssie zajmie to tydzień.

\- To super. Louis chce żebym nauczył go grać w futbol - oznajmił, zaciągając się.

\- Ma świetny rzut.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, krztusząc się dymem trzymanym w płucach. - Skąd miałbyś to wiedzieć?

\- Rzucaliśmy piłką kilka tygodni temu. Nauczyłem go rzutu spiralnego, jest dobrym uczniem.

\- Co do cholery Liam - krzyknął, przez co wylądowało na nich pare spojrzeń.

Liam tylko spojrzał na niego ze zdezorientowaniem. - Co? Spotykałeś się z Niallem, więc razem z Zaynem poszliśmy na to stare boisko. To nic wielkiego.

Harry uspokoił się, krzyżując ramiona. - Po prostu nie miałem pojęcia, że się widujecie.

\- Bo nie widywaliśmy, nie dopóki Mads i Niall nie zerwali, wiedział że Niall cię potrzebuje i jednego niedzielnego wieczoru, kiedy spotykałem się z Zaynem, Zayn chciał iść do Louisa na obiad tak jak zwykle to robi.

\- A więc jeden obiad i staliście się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi?

Liam pokręcił głową. - Cóż, nie. Po obiedzie przyszła Alyssa i w czwórkę zagraliśmy w Never Have I Ever w jacuzzi, Louis to naprawdę świetny koleś, oboje się upiliśmy i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o wszystkim. Bardzo cię kocha, tak swoją drogą.

Po tym uspokoił się jeszcze bardziej, a jego wyraz twarzy zmiękł. - Naprawdę?

\- Tak. Ciągle mówił o tym jakim wspaniałym jesteś chłopakiem i przyjacielem... Za to jak pomogłeś Niallowi. Naprawdę go uszczęśliwiasz.. Po prostu musisz uspokoić się z tymi oskarżeniami. On nigdzie się nie wybiera.

\- Zatem dlaczego czuję, że im bliżej do końca roku tym bardziej się ode mnie oddala?

\- O co chodzi z tymi poważnymi twarzami? Jesteśmy na imprezie, teraz chodźcie, właśnie dotarły do nas trzy nowe beczki i będziemy grać w piwnego ping ponga - odezwał się pijany Niall.

**Louis' POV:**

\- A więc gotów wrócić do Ameryki? - Zayn zapytał podczas pakowania.

Louis uśmiechnął się, spoglądając przez okno hotelowe, następnie na Zayna. - Jestem gotowy na zobaczenie się z rodziną.

\- Co z Harrym? - spytał, przechylając głowę w bok.

Wzruszył ramionami, wrzucając koszulkę do torby. - Na pewno za nim tęsknię.. Nie wiem tylko czy wystarczająco żeby zostać w Teksasie w przyszłym roku.

\- Cóż, Lou. Przykro mi ci to mówić, ale maj coraz bliżej, a Cambridge ma gdzieś twoje życie miłosne. Musisz się zdecydować.

Louis westchnął, zamykając swój bagaż. - Wiem. Ale zawsze mogę powiedzieć tak dla Cambridge, a jeśli zmienię zdanie odrzucić ich akceptację.

\- Dobrze, a co z A&M? Dostałeś od nich odpowiedź?

\- Nie. Nie sprawdzałem jeszcze maila.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo to pomaga mi z decyzją.

\- Cóż, ja chcę wiedzieć więc daj mi zobaczyć - śmiał się Zayn, podchodząc by zabrać mu telefon.

Louis zachichotał, zabierając go z jego zasięgu. - Czemu powinieneś wiedzieć przede mną?

\- Bo nie wpływa to na moją przyszłość. Więc daj mi sprawdzić - uśmiechnął się złośliwie, z łatwością zabierając jego komórkę.

Sapnął próbując mu go zabrać, tylko po to, by Zayn uniósł go w górę.

\- To niesprawiedliwe - powiedział krzyżując ramiona i posyłając mu gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Jeśli sięgniesz to możesz go wziąć - dokuczył mu.

Louis bąknął coś pod nosem, wyciągając dłoń tylko po to, by Zayn znów go odsunął.

\- Daj spokój Zayn, oddaj go.

Chłopak śmiał się wpisując jego hasło, żeby odblokować ekran.

Louis skoczył do przodu rzucając go na łóżko i łaskocząc w boki.

\- Louis, prze-przestań - dławił się śmiechem.

\- Daj mój telefon a to zrobię.

Zaśmiał się głośno próbując odsunąć się od wbijających w swoje boki palców chłopaka. - okej, trzymaj.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany biorąc z powrotem swoją komórkę.

\- To był cios poniżej pasa - Zayn zachichotał starając się złapać oddech.

\- A wykorzystywanie swojego wzrostu nie jest?

\- To dość fair. Gotowy na nasz ostatni europejski posiłek?

\- Będziemy jeść cheeseburgery, Z. Nie do końca europejski - zaśmiał się Louis, chwytając swój portfel i zmierzając do drzwi.

**Harry's POV:**

\- To był Louis. Ich lot z Atlanty został opóźniony o 2 godziny - poinformowała Jay, siadając z powrotem obok Harry'ego.

\- Co będziemy robić żeby zabić czas?

\- Jesteś głodny? - spytała, kładąc swoją torebkę na kolanach.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Trochę.

\- A więc chodźmy coś zjeść. Na co masz ochotę?

\- Mógłbym zjeść cheeseburgera.

\- W porządku - uśmiechnęła się kobieta, wstając. - Widziałam wcześniej Fuddrucker niedaleko, co na to powiesz?

\- Brzmi świetnie.

_

\- A więc Louis mówił, że starasz się dostać do A&M? - Jay zagaiła po tym jak skończyli jeść i wrócili do miejsca odbioru bagażu.

Harry skinął w zgodzie. - Tak. Nie dostałem jeszcze odpowiedzi, ale decydują kogo chcą przyjąć.

\- Uważasz, że się dostaniesz?

\- Myślę, że mam bardzo silną szansę.

\- Złożyłeś podanie gdzieś jeszcze? - zapytała, odwracając się bliżej niego.

\- Dostałem się na kilka stypendium futbolowych: Alabama, Fayetteville, Teksas, stan Floryda, Notre Dame i Stanford.

\- Wszystkie z nich są dobre - zauważyła.

Wzruszył swoimi ramionami. - Tak, ale nie wiem czy chcę dalej grać w futbol.

\- Zatem co chciałbyś robić?

\- Pewnego dnia chciałbym zostać nauczycielem historii.

\- I gdzie byś uczył?

\- Nie wiem. Może Columbia?

Jay skinęła. - Dlaczego Columbia?

\- Jest w Nowym Jorku.

\- Jestem tego świadoma - zaśmiała się cicho. - Czy to jedyny powód?

\- Louis - powiedział patrząc przed siebie.

\- Louis?

\- Um tak, jest tutaj - uśmiechnął się wstając i kierując w stronę Louisa i Zayna.

\- Witaj w domu skarbie - rozpromieniła się, mocno go przytulając.

\- Mamo! - krzyknął Louis, odwzajemniając uścisk.

Jay puściła go i zaczęła przytulać Zayna, kiedy Louis wpadł w ramiona Harry'ego.

Harry otulił go ramionami, podnosząc jak Louis owinął nogi w jego pasie.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - wymamrotał w kark Harry'ego.

\- Oh, nawet nie masz pojęcia, kochanie - westchnął, ściskając go mocniej.

Louis podniósł głowę i przycisnął do siebie ich usta, powoli całując.

\- Um, chłopaki - kaszlnął Zayn, przywracając ich do rzeczywistości.

Młodszy zaśmiał się, odsuwając od Harry'ego. - Sory.

\- Jest w porządku, chodźmy odebrać wasze bagaże - uśmiechnęła się Jay, przerzucając ramię przez swojego syna.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Moje łóżko - zawołał, rzucając się na puchową pościel.

\- Głodny? - zapytała Jay skąd stała przy drzwiach.

Louis podniósł się nieco, siadając. - Nie całkiem. Jestem wykończony.

\- Dochodzi siódma, rozpakuj się, weź prysznic i zejdź na dół coś zjeść zanim pójdziesz do łóżka. Możesz zostawić swoje brudne ubrania przy drzwiach i wezmę je do prania.

Przytaknął lekko, wstając i zaczynając rozpakowywać swoją torbę.

_

\- Hej mamo, to w porządku jeśli zostanę dzisiaj u Harry'ego? - spytał wchodząc do kuchni.

\- W porządku, ale wolałabym żebyś coś zjadł.

\- Mama Harry'ego robi pizze, więc zjem u niego.

Jay zmarszczyła delikatnie brwi. - Nie chcesz spać w swoim łóżku?

Chłopak zachichotał, przytulając swoją mamę. - Będę w nim spał jutro.

\- Dobrze skarbie, przekaż Anne że mówię cześć.

\- Powiem jej, kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

_

\- Twoje łóżko to najlepsze co mnie w życiu spotkało - westchnął Louis, zakopując się głębiej w łóżku chłopaka.

Harry zaśmiał się odkładając jego napój na szafce nocnej.

\- Dzięki skarbie - uśmiechnął się, siadając i pociągając szybki łyk.

\- Jedna duża pepperoni według twojego zamówienia, piękny - powiedział brunet, kładąc pizze na łóżku.

Louis jęknął biorąc kawałek, następnie się w niego wzgryzając. - Tęskniłem za pizzą twojej mamy.

Uśmiechnął się, zajmując miejsce obok niego. - Pizza tam nie była wystarczająco dobra?

\- Nic nie przebije tego - przyznał, wtulając się w Harry'ego i biorąc kolejny gryz. - Oh i mam coś dla ciebie.

\- Tak?

\- Mhm, cóż właściwie jest to kilka rzeczy - zachichotał, sięgając do swojej torby. - Na początek, był tam ten świetny sklep muzyczny w którym mieli niezwykłe albumy, więc mam dla ciebie The Dark Side Of The Moon i The Wall.*

Oczy Harry'ego zaświeciły z podekscytowaniem kiedy Louis wręczył mu płyty. - Są fantastyczne, dziękuję.

Louis przygryzł wargę powstrzymując swój uśmiech. - Mam coś więcej, poszliśmy do pubu gdzie mieli zabawne kufle na piwo a ze względu na to, że wiem jak bardzo je uwielbiasz rozejrzałem się i ostatniej nocy tam wróciliśmy, a właściciel sprzedał mi dwa za pięć funtów, więc oto one.

\- Louis, one są super - rozpromienił się Harry, przyglądając się kształtnym kuflom.

\- I ostatnie - kontynuował, unosząc łańcuszek na swojej szyi, by pokazać Harry'emu.

\- Masz nowy pierścionek?

\- Tak, ale idzie w parze z tym - uśmiechnął się pokazując mu inny łańcuszek z połówką serca pasującą do tej Louisa. - Kiedy je do siebie przyłożysz jest napisane always in my heart.

\- Skarbie, to jest cudowne. Dziękuję ci, za wszystko.

Louis wyszczerzył się, pochylając i przyglądając do siebie ich usta. - Kocham cię, Harold.

\- Kocham cię - odpowiedział Harry, całując go jeszcze raz.

\- Hej Harry - szepnął lekko się odsuwając.

\- Tak?

\- Wiesz że minął prawie miesiąc odkąd my.. - zaczął, przerywając kiedy bawił się rąbkiem jego koszulki.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przysuwając go bliżej. - Jestem tego świadomy.

\- Zdejmij pizze z łóżka - zachichotał Louis.

Zrobił to co mu powiedziano, odkładając pizze na szafkę nocną następnie odwracając swoją uwagę z powrotem do Louisa, który w wolnym tempie zdejmował z siebie koszulkę.

Harry pospieszył do chłopaka, umieszczając swoje dłonie na jego biodrach.

Louis wsunął ręce pod jego koszulkę pozbywając się jej, zanim zdjął dresy chłopaka i opadł na kolana, owijając palce wokół podstawy jego penisa.

\- Kurwa, tęskniłem za tobą - sapnął Harry, kiedy przejechał językiem po jego czubku.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem zasysając w usta jego główkę, po czym wsunął go całego do ust, a Harry wplótł palce w jego włosy powoli poruszając naprzód biodrami.

Louis podniósł wzrok, umieszczając ręce z tyłu swoich pleców, by Harry mógł przejąć kontrolę.

\- Cholera, skarbie - jęknął wsuwając się w jego gardło raz po raz.

Szatyn zajęczał pracując językiem na jego długości, uwielbiając sposób w jaki Harry pociągał jego włosy z każdym pchnięciem.

\- Słońce - zaskomlał Harry, powoli się wysuwając. - Na łóżko.

Louis podniósł się na nogi i przeniósł w górę łóżka, opierając się na łokciach.

Harry przesunął wzrokiem po jego ciele, wolno masując swojego penisa oczami lustrując ciało mniejszego chłopaka. - Rozbierz się.

Przygryzł wargę wślizgując palce pod gumkę swoich spodni, powoli zsuwając je wzdłuż nóg, następnie zrzucając je na podłogę.

Na twarzy starszego pojawił się uśmieszek, kiedy przykrył jego ciało swoim, całując go.

\- Palce - wymamrotał Louis w jego usta.

\- Co z nimi? - drażnił się, muskając czubkami palców jego udo.

\- Potrzebuję ich teraz - jęknął, wyrzucając biodra naprzód by uzyskać odrobinę tarcia.

Harry zachichotał całując szyję Louisa, przemieszczając się do dolnej partii jego ciała, przelotnie całując jego kość biodrową.

\- Harry - zakwilił.

\- Okej skarbie, okej - zaświergotał sięgając po lubrykant ze szafki nocnej, pokrywając ogromną ilością swoje palce.

Louis przewrócił się na brzuch, podnosząc się na kolanach i wyrzucając swój tyłek.

Przygryzł wargę, aby powstrzymać jęk na widok przed sobą wsuwając jeden z palców w ciasne wejście Louisa.

\- O mój boże - sapnął Louis, opierając głowę na ramieniu.

\- Uwielbiam to jak ciasny jesteś - wymamrotał składając pocałunek w dole jego kręgosłupa, gdy wsuwał drugi palec powodując że Louis zadrżał.

Skrzyżował kilka razy swoje palce rozciągając go, nim pozbył się ich tylko po to by z powrotem wsunąć trzy.

Louis wydawał z siebie jęki, nabijając się na jego palce, którymi poruszał coraz to szybciej.

\- H-harry pieprz mnie.

Harry'emu nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy, szybko usunął swoje palce nasuwając na siebie prezerwatywę i zastępując je swoim penisem.

Louis zapłakał chwytając się prześcieradła, gdy Harry powoli się wysunął.

\- Cholera skarbie - oddychał ciężko Harry cały czas poruszając się w wolnym tempie, gładząc dłońmi jego plecy.

\- Dalej Harry, minęły trzy tygodnie, zachowuj się tak - syknął.

Zaśmiał się umieszczając dłonie na jego małych biodrach, wsuwając się jednym mocnym ruchem wydobywając tym z Louisa pornograficzny jęk.

\- Kurwa! Właśnie tak Harry.

Wyrobił rytm posuwając go szybko, okazjonalnie uderzając jego prostatę - wystarczająco, by go nakręcić, jednocześnie nie doprowadzając na skraj.

\- Odwróć się skarbie, chcę cię zobaczyć.

Louis umiejętnie przewrócił się na brzuch, bez wysunięcia się Harry'ego, który uniósł jego nogi kładąc je sobie na ramionach, znów w niego uderzając.

\- Cholera - jęczał wciąż Louis, odrzucając głowę w tył.

\- Czuć tak dobrze, jestem blisko.

Pokiwał swoją głową przyciągając go do pocałunku za łańcuszek.

Harry jęknął podczas pocałunku przygryzając wargę Louisa, następnie wysysając siniaka na jego szyi po tym jak odchylił głowę by dać mu lepszy dostęp.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham, Louis.

\- Ja ciebie też - wyszeptał przeczesując palcami jego loki.

Zwolnił swoje ruchy, umieszczając dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy, delikatnie całując.

\- Dotknij mnie, Harry.

Przesunął rękę wzdłuż jego brzucha, lekko dotykając jego ociekającego penisa.

\- Nie drażnij się - skomlał wyrzucając biodra naprzód.

Złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach owijając wokół niego dłoń, pompując z każdym pchnięciem.

\- Jestem blisko.

Harry przyśpieszył tempo, za każdym razem uderzając jego czuły punkt.

\- Dojdź dla mnie skarbie.

Jęknął głośno odrzucając swoją głowę, dochodząc.

\- Kurwa - szepnął w zdumieniu patrząc na chłopaka przed sobą.

Kontynuował swoje pchnięcia po tym jak się uspokoił, krzywiąc się delikatnie przez swoją wrażliwość.

\- Jestem blisko kochanie - zapewnił go Harry, wykonując jeszcze kilka pchnięć nim doprowadził się na krawędź.

Zwolnił lekko swoje ruchy, czekając moment zanim się wysunął, opadając na miejsce obok niego przytulając do siebie chłopaka.

Louis uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany, opierając głowę na jego piersi. - Brakowało mi tego.

Ucałował czubek jego głowy, przysuwając go bliżej. - Mi też.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Hej skarbie, wiesz gdzie są moje klucze? - spytał Louis przeszukując swoją torbę.

Harry wyszedł z łazienki, susząc włosy ręcznikiem. - Wydaje mi się, że odłożyłeś je na mojej komodzie.

Wstał i ruszył prosto w kierunku komody, przeglądając leżące na niej rzeczy wśród których zauważył klucze. - Znalazłem.

Uśmiechnął się podchodząc do niego i całując w policzek. - Naprawdę musisz jechać?

\- Niestety. Wciąż muszę się rozpakować, zapakować mój prezent i mama chce zjeść lunch, ale zobaczymy się wieczorem.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, przyciągając go za talię. - Wiem, ale tęskniłem za tobą.

Louis zachichotał cicho nachylając się, by go pocałować. - Jesteś słodki, a mimo tego jak bardzo chciałbym spędzić z tobą cały dzień, mama by mnie zabiła.

\- Masz rację.

Pocałował go jeszcze raz, łapiąc za swoją torbę. - Ale będziemy się widzieć wieczorem, tak? I zostajesz u mnie?

\- Tak, będę około piątej.

\- Brzmi dobrze. Jak mamy się ubrać?

\- Zazwyczaj idziemy odrobinę elegancko, ale jeszcze się upewnię i dam ci znać.

\- Okej, do zobaczenia wieczorem. Kocham cię, skarbie - powiedział, nim pocałował go szybko i zbiegł na dół.

**NIALL HORAN**   
**DZIŚ, 11:32**

Cześć stary, chcesz skoczyć do Skinners ze mną i Liamem?

_Jasne, kiedy?_

za jakieś 20 min

_W porządku, do zobaczenia._

\- Co ubieramy w tym roku? - zapytał Harry, biorąc łyk swojej coli.

\- Jak pytałem wczoraj Mads powiedziała, że jeansy są w porządku ale marynarka musi być - oznajmił Niall.

\- Więc coś jak pół na pół?

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Tak mi się wydaje.

\- Zatem znów rozmawiacie? - spytał Liam odkładając swój telefon.

\- Tak jakby, to znaczy odbiera moje telefony i nie odsyła kiedy do niej podchodzę, więc zgaduję że to postęp.

Liam skinął. - Chcesz do niej wrócić?

\- Nigdy nie chciałem z nią zerwać, więc pozostało mi tylko mieć nadzieję że to ona będzie chciała wrócić do mnie.

\- Byliście już kiedyś tak długo bez siebie? - spytał Harry, popijając swój napój.

Niall potrząsnął przecząco głową. - Najdłużej to w czasie zeszłego lata i jakieś dwa dni w szóstej klasie, a szczerze powiedziawszy nie pamiętam nawet dlaczego zerwaliśmy.

\- Ty to skończyłeś czy ona?

Pomyślał chwilę przed odpowiedzią. - Ona?

\- Jesteś pewny? - śmiał się Liam.

Skinął. - Tak, już pamiętam, była zła na Melisse, pamiętacie ją?

\- Ta ruda która wyprowadziła się w dziewiątej klasie?

\- Yup, Mads jej nie lubiła sam nie wiem dlaczego, tak czy siak, nauczyciel przydzielił nas jako partnerów i Mads było przez to smutno więc postanowiła ze mną zerwać.

\- Oh tak, pamiętam to, wróciliście do siebie na lunchu.

\- Mhm, kobiety co nie? - zażartował.

\- Mówiąc o kobietach, nie mam pojęcia co dać Alyssie na święta. To znaczy mam dla niej zdjęcie Titanica z podpisem ostatniej osoby, która przeżyła ale wydaje mi się, że to nie wystarczy, wiecie?

\- Stary nie gadaj, to świetne! - powiedział Harry z podekscytowaniem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że też tak będzie myśleć.

\- Uwielbia Titanica, jestem pewien, że to pokocha.

\- Co masz dla Louisa? - zapytał, odwracając uwagę ze swojej osoby.

\- Wycieczkę do Nowego Jorku.

\- Dlaczego tam? - zaciekawił się Niall, kiedy kelnerka położyła przed nimi ich zamówienia.

\- Mieszka tam jego siostra a nie widują się za często, wiem że teraz jest w domu ale myślę, że chciałby odwiedzić ją też gdzieś w styczniu, kupiłem nam bilety na Alladyna na Broadway'u odkąd się tym interesuje.

\- Poszczęści ci się za to w łóżku   
\- dokuczył Liam.

\- Odpieprz się Payne.

Chłopak tylko się zaśmiał i zaczął jeść swojego kurczaka.

_

\- Jak wygląda na pół formalnie w oczach Mads? - spytał Louis z miejsca, gdzie przeszukiwał swoją szafę by znaleźć coś do ubrania.

\- Nie wiem skarbie, ale jestem pewien że cokolwiek założysz będzie w porządku.

\- Powinienem założyć szelki?

\- Tak - odpowiedział natychmiast, z nutą podekscytowania w głosie.

Louis zaśmiał się, wsuwając na siebie spodnie nim chwycił za koszulkę. - Jak wyglądam? - zapytał wychodząc ze swojej szafy.

\- Wspaniale - uśmiechnął się, podchodząc naprzód i przyciągając go do uścisku. - Gotowy?

\- Tak, muszę tylko wziąć mój prezent.

\- Powiesz mi kogo dostałeś?

Uśmiechnął się, cmokając go szybko w usta. - Już ci mówiłem, to zabiera całą zabawę.

Harry westchnął. - Co tylko powiesz, piękny.

\- Dziękuję skarbie, teraz chodźmy po Zayna i Nialla.

\- Masz to.

_

\- Dobrze że jesteście. Harry potrzebuję twojej pomocy - denerwował się Niall, otwierając przed nimi drzwi frontowe.

\- Z czym? - zapytał wchodząc do środka.

\- Chodź za mną - poinstruował, wchodząc po schodach na górę.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, podając Louisowi swój schludnie zapakowany prezent, całując go w policzek. - Zaraz wrócę.

\- Okej Niall, o co chodzi?

\- Wybierz jeden - rozkazał, pokazując na swoje łóżko, gdzie leżało kilka aparatów.

\- Um.. Po co?

\- Cóż, znasz się na tym bardziej niż ja, a Mads uwielbia fotografię, więc.

\- To na sekretnego mikołaja?

\- Tak.

\- W porządku, Niall.. Zacznijmy od tego, że każdy z nich przekroczył limit stu dolarów.

\- Wiem, ale chciałem dać jej najlepszy prezent jaki kiedykolwiek dostała.

Harry westchnął, przyglądając się aparatom. - Canon jest bardzo dobry, ale ostatnim razem kiedy rozmawiałem z nią o aparatach wspomniała, że chciałaby Nikona, więc wybrałbym ten.

Niall przytaknął w zrozumieniu, chowając aparat do torebki. - Dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

\- Co masz dla Alyssy? - zapytał, kiedy schodzili na dół.

\- Bon na kosmetyki - odpowiedział jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Geniusz - wymamrotał.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Czas na prezenty? - odezwał się Niall, kiedy skończyli kolację.

\- Tak Niall, teraz możemy otworzyć prezenty - zachichotała Mads, gdy wszyscy udali się do salonu.

\- Więc kto pierwszy? - spytał Liam.

\- Ja - powiedział Zayn, chwytając swoją torebkę. - W porządku, Niall, żeby zrekompensować pierwszą klasę masz tutaj nie tylko nowy młynek, ale fajkę i ogromną ilość trawki, więc możesz wykorzystać to tak szybko jak tylko zechcesz.

Oczy Nialla zaświeciły się kiedy przyjął torebkę i wyjął z niej wszystkie rzeczy. - Kurwa, Z, to jest świetne! Dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co.

\- Dobra Niall, twoja kolej - uśmiechnęła się Mads.

\- Okej - powiedział nerwowo, wręczając jej czerwony prezent. - Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko, pozbywając się papieru i wyjmując pudełko aparatu. - Nie gadaj, chciałam go już od długiego czasu! Dzięki, Ni.

\- Sprawdź czy jest coś jeszcze.

Mads przechyliła głowę, powoli sięgając do środka i wyciągając duże kwadratowe pudełko. - Niall?

\- Otwórz.

Przygryzła wargę otwierając je, aby ukazać diamentowy naszyjnik. - O mój boże Niall.. Jest piękny.

\- Chciałem coś, co odzwierciedla osobę która będzie to nosić.

Uśmiechnęła się nachylając i składając na jego ustach pocałunek, otrzymując od wszystkich dokuczliwe "aw".

Odsunęła się z lekko zaczerwienionymi policzkami. - Okej, zgaduję że moja kolej. Harold, to dla ciebie.

Harry chwycił swój prezent, rozrywając papier. - Bez jaj! - wyszczerzył się spoglądając na podpisaną bluzę futbolową. - Skąd to masz?

\- Mój tata ma znajomości, powiedział że Joe Namath miał ją na sobie na Mistrzostwach w 1964.

\- Mads to jest fantastyczne! Dziękuję.

\- Proszę bardzo.

Odłożył swój prezent i wziął ten dla Alyssy, wręczając jej. - To nie jest tak fajne jak bluza czy też diamentowy naszyjnik, ale myślę że ci się spodoba.

Brunetka zaśmiała się odpakowując mały prezent. - Bon, Harry to najwyraźniej najlepszy mój prezent dotychczas.

Harry roześmiał się. - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

\- Bardzo, dziękuję. Teraz chyba moja kolej, Zayn, dla ciebie - powiedziała wręczając mu torbę.

Zayn wyjął prezent ze środka, czym było graffiti z jego imieniem. - To się nazywa super prezent, dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co.

\- Zgaduję, że wasza dwójka wylosowała siebie? - spytała Mads patrząc między Louisem a Liamem.

\- Tak myślę - śmiał się Liam. - Chcesz być pierwszy czy ja mam to zrobić?

\- Ja mogę - powiedział, podając mu jego prezent.

Liam rozerwał ostrożnie papier, dopóki nie zobaczył białego pudełka ze swoim prezentem, uniósł go i zapadł w ciszę. - Skąd to masz?

\- Była w jednej z księgarni w Londynie i jak tylko ją zobaczyłem, wiedziałem że muszę ją mieć.

\- Co to? - zapytał Niall.

\- Podpisany manuskrypt Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Przez kogo?

\- J. K. Rowling i Daniela Radcliffe'a.

\- Fajnie.

\- Louis, nie mogę uwierzyć że to znalazłeś.

\- Cóż, mówiłeś że od zawsze chciałeś mieć podpisany manuskrypt.

\- Dzięki wielkie. Więc powinienem to po prostu zrobić i przeprosić za to jak beznadziejny jest mój prezent w porównaniu do tego.

\- Jestem pewien, że jest świetny - Louis zaśmiał się, otwierając swój prezent. - To wtedy kiedy pojechaliśmy do Dallas? - spytał, patrząc na zdjęcie przedstawiające jego i Liama w galerii sztuki.

\- Tak, wiem że nie jest jakieś super, ale był to fajny dzień i włożyłem to zdjecie do ramki więc jest unikatowe.

\- Kocham to, Liam, dziękuję - uśmiechnął się przytulając chłopaka.

\- W porządku, skoro prezenty już skończyliśmy sugeruję żebyśmy w coś zagrali czy coś, bo jak na razie są nudy - zabrał głos Niall.

\- Właściwie to muszę odwieźć Louisa do domu - powiedział Harry, wstając.

Niall skinął, wkładając zioło do nowego młynka, podczas kiedy Mads szepnęła coś w jego ucho.

\- Myślałem, że już nie masz szlabanu? - spytał Liam, wstając razem z Louisem.

\- To prawda, ale wcześnie rano jedziemy do babci na moje urodziny.

\- Kiedy wrócisz?

\- Gdzieś w południe.

Liam pokiwał głową, ponownie go przytulając. - Okej, jeszcze raz dziękuje za prezent.

\- Ja dziękuje tobie, to naprawdę słodkie z twojej strony.

\- Oczywiście, zabawnie wtedy było, trochę ze mnie frajer ale dałem je do ramki, żebyś na Cambridge nie zapomniał jakich świetnych przyjaciół tutaj miałeś - powiedział delikatnie się śmiejąc.

\- Louis naprawdę powinniśmy iść - odezwał się Harry, stając za jego plecami.

Louis odwrócił się do niego przelotnie odzywając - Okej skarbie, daj mi się tylko pożegnać - nim z powrotem obrócił się do chłopaka.

Harry skinął, podchodząc do Nialla.

\- Zobaczymy się w sylwestra jeśli nie wcześniej?

Liam przytaknął, ściskając go. - W porządku, miłych urodzin.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się, kierując do Harry'ego i Zayna. - Gotowy?

\- Ja zostanę, Liam i ja mamy naszą małą tradycję - powiedział Zayn, posyłając Liamowi uśmiech.

\- Oh tak, tradycja o której nie chcesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Nie bez powodu, jeśli o niej nie wiesz to nie możesz dostać się w kłopoty jeśli ktoś nas przyłapie.

Zaśmiał się cicho, przytulając go zanim wyszedł z Harrym na zewnątrz.   
**Harry's POV:**

\- Dziś było zabawnie - powiedział Louis, gdy tylko znaleźli się w samochodzie.

\- Mhm - skinął, oczy skupiając na drodze.

\- Podoba ci się twój prezent?

\- Ta.

\- Czyj to podpis?

\- Rozgrywającego Alabamy.

Louis skinął, patrząc na swój telefon.

\- Z kim piszesz? - zapytał, spoglądając w jego stronę.

\- Liam - zachichotał. - Wysłał mi zdjęcie jak zaciąga się nową fajką Nialla.. Wygląda jakby dobrze się bawił, chciałbym żebyśmy jeszcze zostali.

\- Czemu, żebyś mógł więcej czasu spędzić z Liamem? - wymamrotał pod nosem.

\- Co?

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nic.

\- Nie, jeśli masz jakiś problem to mi powiedz.

\- _Ja_ nie mam problemu.

\- Mówisz, że to _ja_ go mam? - syknął.

Harry westchnął, podjeżdżając na podjazd Louisa. - Nie, nie o to mi chodzi. Chodzi o to, że razem z Liamem zdajecie się bardzo dobrze dogadywać.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - A to coś złego?

\- To zależy.

\- Od?

\- Od tego co robicie, kiedy się spotykacie.. Byliście w Dallas?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Tak i co z tego?

\- Widziałem zdjęcie Louis! Zabrałeś go do galerii. Wydaje mi się, że jest coś więcej niż mi mówisz.

\- Nic nie ma? O co próbujesz mnie oskarżyć?

Harry zacisnął swoje zęby. - Nie chcę się kłócić, Louis.

\- Więc dlaczego starasz się zacząć kłótnię?

\- Nie robię tego - bronił się, nim wziął głęboki oddech i spokojnie kontynuował - Chcę po prostu wiedzieć czy między wami coś jest.

Louis przechylił głowę, odwracając się by na niego spojrzeć. - Czemu miałbyś tak myśleć?

\- Nie wiem, może dlatego że ciągle mam to w głowie, tak bardzo cię kocham Louis i zabija mnie to, jak szybko się do siebie zbliżyliście.

\- Ale dlaczego? Jestem z tobą Harry, kocham tylko ciebie. Liam jest tylko moim przyjacielem. To wszystko.. Nie zachowujesz się tak względem Zayna.

\- Dlatego, że znam Liama. On lubi wchodzić z butami w czyjeś życie i zabierać to co moje.

Louis westchnął, chwytając go za dłoń. - Kochanie, nie masz powodu żeby się o niego martwić. Jest z Alyssą. A poza tym, nie interesuje mnie w ten sposób, jest tylko jeden taki chłopak. Możesz go znać... Jest wysoki, ma dobre serce i bardzo szybko staje się zazdrosny.

Brunet wypuścił delikatny śmiech. - Masz rację, przepraszam.

\- Wiem, że nie do końca wiemy co z nami będzie w przyszłym roku, ale nie ma co się martwić. Mieliśmy naszą próbę i wydaje mi się, że się udało. Rozmawialiśmy każdego dnia, zgaduję że jak zacznie się szkoła i sezon będziemy bardziej zajęci, ale to nie oznacza że nie będziemy rozmawiać.. Obiecuję, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

Harry skinął. - Tak, po prostu przesadzam.

\- Jeden z powodów dla których cię kocham - uśmiechnął się, całując go.

Przyciągnął go do siebie, po czym lekko się odsunął. - Przepraszam za moje zachowanie.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać. Tylko następnym razem porozmawiaj ze mną zanim zaczniesz wyciągać takie wnioski. I jeśli naprawdę to ci przeszkadza, mogę przestać spędzać z nim tyle czasu.

Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową. - Nie, nie musisz tego robić.

Louis uśmiechnął się, całując go w policzek. - A co do zdjęcia, nie byliśmy w Roughton Galleries. Było to jakieś przypadkowe muzeum sztuki. To miejsce jest dla mnie specjalne, tak jak i osoby, którym je pokazuje.

Uśmiechnął się, przygryzając wargę by tego nie pokazywać.

\- Chcesz wejść do środka? - spytał, chwytając swoją torbę z podłogi.

Harry skinął z uśmiechem. - Jasne.

*albumy zespołu Pink Floyd 

 


	24. Rozdział 24

**Louis' POV:**

\- Kurwa Harry, właśnie tu - jęknął, spoglądając przez swoje ramię.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, mocniej w niego uderzając nachylając by niechlujnie go pocałować.

\- O boże - skomlał, z powrotem opierając głowę na poduszce. - Harry jestem blisko.

\- Dalej skarbie, dojdź dla mnie - powiedział ochryple, chwytając ciaśniej jego biodra.

Louis jęczał spotykając jego pchnięcia, nim doprowadził się na krawędź.

Harry zatrzymał się w miejscu, patrząc jak Louis dochodzi nietknięty. - Jesteś taki piękny.

\- Nie przestawaj - wydyszał między jękami, z powrotem się na niego nabijając.

\- Kurwa - wymamrotał, wsuwając się w niego.

Jęki Louisa stawały się z każdym pchnięciem głośniejsze, mniejszy chłopak z całych sił starał się utrzymać na swoich rękach.

\- Skarbie, obudzisz swoją mamę.

\- Mam to gdzieś, pieprzysz mnie tak dobrze - pochwalił, odwracając znów głowę by ponownie go pocałować.

Harry zakwilił pogłębiając pocałunek, dłońmi chwytając jego szczękę.

\- Harry - szepnął Louis, przygryzając jego dolną wargę.

\- Już prawie skarbie, czuć cię tak dobrze - wydusił z siebie opierając czoło między jego łopatkami, składając pocałunki gdziekolwiek mógł sięgnąć. - Wyglądasz tak ładnie.

Louis nie przestawał wydawać z siebie dźwięków, jednocześnie wyrzucając tyłek, aby dać Harry'emu lepszy dostęp.

Dłońmi powrócił na jego biodra, zatykając usta, kiedy dochodził. Czekał chwilę, nim się wysunął i położył obok, owijając ramiona wokół swojego chłopaka i całując go w czoło.   
Louis westchnął, składając pocałunek na jego piersi. - Kocham cię.

Uśmiechnął się przeczesując dłońmi włosy szatyna, cały czas całując jego głowę. - Ja ciebie też.

Zanucił cicho, przesuwając się by wygodnie ułożyć.

_

\- Więc wrócisz o siódmej? - spytał Harry, ubierając swoją kurtkę.

\- Taki jest plan.

\- Okej, będę około ósmej.

Louis skinął. - Nie będziemy robić nic zbyt szalonego, tak? Tylko my, Liam, Alyssa i Zayn, prawda?

\- Oczywiście. Zjemy obiad a później wrócimy do mnie coś obejrzeć.. Nic szalonego.

\- W porządku, to dobrze - uśmiechnął się, nachylając do pocałunku.

\- Oh i wszystkiego najlepszego, kochany - Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, jeszcze raz go całując.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Okej, jest dziesiąta, mamy dziewięć godzin żeby wszystko załatwić.

\- DJ załatwiony, będzie o dziewiątej - oznajmił Niall po tym jak skończył rozmawiać przez telefon.

\- To dobrze, będziesz tu żeby go wpuścić, tak?

Niall skinął. - Tak. Mads ogarnia właśnie pigułki, więc będzie ich sporo.

\- Zayn jak dużo zioła możesz wyłożyć? - zapytał spoglądają na chłopaka.

Zayn uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Mam jakieś dwa kilo.

\- Super. Razem z Liamem skoczymy po alkohol, ty i Niall zostajecie tutaj żeby zacząć przygotowywać galaretkowe shoty z tym co już mamy.

_

\- Malibu czy Captain Morgan?

\- Obydwa.

Harry skinął głową, sięgając po oba alkohole. - Okej to już mamy, co z ponczem? Co robimy?

Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Zróbmy coś swojego.

\- W porządku, ty idź po wódkę, a ja pójdę po rum i spotkamy się przy kasie.

Chłopak tylko przytaknął i ruszył w stronę stoisk z butelkami wódki.

\- Dowody proszę - kobieta siedząca przy kasie poprosiła, żując swoją gumę.

Podali jej swoje fałszywe dowody, kiedy ta zaczęła im się przyglądać. Rzuciła na nich sceptycznie wzrokiem, nim wzruszyła ramionami i oddała im dokumenty.

\- Razem będzie 832,94.

Harry kiwnął lekko, przesuwając swoją kartą kredytową przez czytnik.

\- Dziękuję i zapraszam ponownie - mruknęła leniwie po tym jak zebrali swoje torby.

_

\- Alkohol załatwiony, a dziesięć beczek w drodze.

Liam skinął w zgodzie. - Super. Oh i Niall powiedział, że Mads już wszystko ma i chce wiedzieć czy chcesz wszystko osobno czy razem.

\- Co udało jej się zdobyć i ile?

\- Masę różnych w sumie. W bractwie jej brata była wczoraj impreza i dał jej wszystko, co im zostało, tak jak i to co mamy zawsze na imprezach.

\- Okej, powiedz żeby wszystkie pigułki włożyła do jednej miski, a resztę obojętnie.

Chłopak przytaknął odpisując Mads.

\- Która godzina? - spytał Harry odkładając papierowe torby do bagażnika.

\- Jakieś za dziesięć dwunasta.

\- W porządku, myślę że możemy skoczyć po coś do jedzenia.

\- Dzięki Bogu, Niall od jakichś trzydziestu minut zasypuje mnie wiadomościami o tym jaki jest głodny.   
Zaśmiał się chowając ostatnie torby. - Cóż, zatem w drogę.

_

\- W końcu! Jedzenie - jęknął Niall wgryzając się w swojego cheeseburgera.

\- Jesteś żenujący - zażartował Liam popijając wodę.

\- Hej, minęły dobre dwie godziny odkąd jedliśmy, więc nie oceniaj go - powiedziała Alyssa, jedząc swoje nachosy jakby był to jej ostatni posiłek.

Liam jedynie się roześmiał, czule przewracając oczami.

\- Liam, nigdy jej nie zostawiaj - burknął Niall sięgając po bułeczkę ze środka stołu.

\- Więc Harry, czemu nie pojechałeś do Magnolii z Louisem i jego mamą?

\- Nie ma szans żebym zostawił was z tymi wszystkimi przygotowaniami.

\- Stary, jesteśmy ze wszystkim do przodu. Większość galaretkowych shotów jest zrobiona, pigułki są, jedyne co musimy zrobić to przygotować poncz i schować wszystko co można zniszczyć.. Powiedziałbym, że radzimy sobie całkiem w porządku - bronił Niall.

Harry zaśmiał się krótko. - Racja. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Louis nie będzie zły.

\- Czemu by miał? - zapytała Mads.

\- Chciał coś skromnego, ale to jego osiemnaste urodziny i zasługuje na dużą imprezę.

\- Zaufaj mi, Louis może i udawać, że nie lubi być w centrum uwagi ale to nieprawda. I pokocha tą imprezę... _I_ prawdopodobnie ci się za to odwdzięczy - zapewnił go Zayn.

Brunet pokręcił głową, mały uśmiech gościł na jego twarzy. - Dzięki.. Czuje się o wiele lepiej.

_

\- Cześć skarbie, co u twojej babci? - spytał Harry podczas wieszania lampek.

Usłyszał jak Louis wzdycha po drugiej stronie. - Dobrze, jest stara.. Ale w porządku, daje sobie radę.

\- To dobrze - zauważył robiąc krok w tył, by obejrzeć swoje dzieło.

\- Wszystko okej? Brzmisz jakbyś miał zadyszkę.

Harry zachichotał nerwowo. - Dobrze dobrze.. Wziąłem Boudreaux na spacer.

\- Kim jest Boudreaux?

\- Psem mojej siostry.

\- Myślałem, że twoja siostra jedzie do twoich dziadków.

Westchnął, odkładając dodatkowe lampki. - Postanowiła zaczekać i pojechać jutro ze mną.

\- Oh okej. Muszę iść, ale zobaczymy się później.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać aż cię zobaczę.

\- Kto to? - spytał Zayn wychodząc na przedpokój.

\- Louis - szepnął cicho.

\- Daj mi szybko z nim pogadać.

\- Hej skarbie wiem że musisz iść, ale Zayn chce z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Okej.

\- Cześć! - przywitał się Zayn wracając z powrotem do jadalni.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Hej Z, co tam?

\- Jak bardzo mnie kochasz?

\- Tak sobie - dokuczył mu Louis.

\- Ha ha - Zayn udał, że się śmieje.

Louis uśmiechnął się, idąc korytarzem domu swojej babci. - Czego potrzebujesz?

\- Bardziej czego ty.. Tak jakby.

\- O czym ty mówisz Zayn? - spytał ze zdezorientowaniem.

\- Harry dostał list z Cambridge i A&M.

\- Tak? Kiedy?

\- Jakiś tydzień temu.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Powiedział mi - oznajmił, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Cóż.. Dostał się?

\- Dostał propozycję rozpoczęcia gry jako rozgrywający dla A&M.

\- Wow - mruknął Louis siadając na kanapie. - A co z Cambridge?

Zayn zawahał się przez moment. - Jest na liście oczekujących.

Przygryzł wargę, przenosząc telefon z jednego ucha do drugiego.

\- O czym myślisz?

\- Myślę, że czas na przeczytanie tego maila od A&M.

\- Porozmawiasz z nim o tym?

\- Prawdopodobnie powinienem, co?

\- To by była dojrzała decyzja.

Louis westchnął cicho. - To ssie. Czemu wdałem się w związek na ostatnim roku?

\- Spójrz Lou, macie jeszcze pięć miesięcy... Poradzicie sobie.

\- Mam nadzieję.. Um muszę iść, mama chce otworzyć prezenty żebyśmy mogli wracać.. Do zobaczenia.

\- W porządku. Widzimy się później.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Trzymaj - powiedział Zayn oddając mu swój telefon.

\- Dzięki, mamy jeszcze jakieś dwie godziny do powrotu Louisa, co nam zostało?

\- Cóż, shoty zrobione i czekają w lodówce, alkohol jest schowany na zewnątrz żeby do wieczora był schłodzony. Domek nad basenem jest, jacuzzi działa, Niall chciał tylko wiedzieć czy będziemy pływać bo nie wie czy włączyć ogrzewanie.

\- Możemy, powiedz też żeby włączył to na ganku by nikt nie zamarzł.

\- Załatwione.

\- Super, zgaduję że zostało tylko jedzenie - powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Liam z Alyssą wyjechali kilka minut temu po wszystko, razem z tortem.. Który jest fantastyczny, tak przy okazji.

\- Dzięki stary.

**LOUIS**   
**Dziś, 19:52**

Hej, jestem gotowy

_Okej, zaraz będę_

_Jestem_  
Przeczytane 20:05

\- Hej skarbie - na twarz Harry'ego wstąpił uśmiech jak tylko chłopak podszedł do jego samochodu.

\- Cześć - przywitał się, dając mu szybki pocałunek nim wspiął się do środka.

Harry zamknął drzwi po stronie pasażera, przechodząc na swoją stronę.

\- Wszyscy czekają w restauracji? - spytał Louis, kiedy wyjechał z podjazdu.

\- Tak, mają już stolik.. Wyglądasz świetnie swoją drogą.

Louis zarumienił się, poprawiając swoją koszulę. - Dzięki, ty też.

_

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego! - zawiwatował Liam, kiedy chłopcy weszli do restauracji.

\- Dzięki Li - uśmiechnął się Louis przytulając go.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego bracie - powiedział Zayn na przywitanie, przyciągając go do uścisku kiedy tylko usiadł.

\- Dzięki Z.. Babcia mówi cześć i przesłała ci domowe ciasteczka.

Chłopak słysząc to zaczął się śmiać. - O tak.. Ciasteczka twojej babci są fantastyczne. Masz tu mój prezent dla ciebie.

Buzia Louisa rozjaśniła się, kiedy przyjął jego schludnie zapakowany prezent.

\- Otwórz - naciskał Zayn.

Chichotał rozgrywając papier, a na twarzy zapanowała dezorientacja jak tylko zobaczył co znajduje się w środku. - Klaps do ujęć? Super ale po co?

\- Wiesz o tym, że nagrywam wszystkie twoje występy prawda?

\- Tak?

\- Złączyłem je w całość, przesłałem ludziom na Wyly i chcą żebyś pomógł w reżyserii ich nadchodzącej produkcji Alladyna.

\- Nie gadaj!

\- Yup, zaczynają 5 lutego.

Louis pochylił się naprzód i przyciągnął go do uścisku. - Dziękuję Zayn! To chyba najlepszy prezent jaki dostałem.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

\- Witam w Lamache's, co mogę przynieść do picia? - zapytał kelner przygotowując swój długopis.

 **NIALL HORAN**  
Dziś, 22:15

Wychodzimy z restauracji

_Okej, czekamy tylko na Zayna, Liama i Alysse_

\- Ugh, nie mogę się doczekać aż będziemy u ciebie, przebierzemy się w spodnie dresowe i będziemy oglądać telewizję - westchnął Louis jak już znaleźli się w samochodzie Harry'ego.

Harry wiercił się na swoim miejscu, śmiejąc się nerwowo. - Tak, muszę tylko szybko skoczyć na stację benzynową.

Szatyn wzruszył krótko ramionami. - W porządku.

\- Oh, mama dowiedziała się że są twoje urodziny i czuje się źle że nie mogło jej tutaj być, więc zrobiła twoje ulubione brownies z podwójną masą krówkową.

\- Żartujesz! - sapnął z podekscytowaniem.

\- Czekają na ciebie u mnie w kuchni.

\- Najlepsze urodziny jak do tej pory - uśmiechnął się, pochylając z całusem w jego policzek.

 **NIALL HORAN**  
Dziś, 22:25

Dobra, są

 _Jesteśmy_ _już_ _w_ _drodze_

_

\- Powinniśmy obejrzeć Wykolejoną czy może Ant-Man i pier-

\- NIESPODZIANKA! - wszyscy wspólnie krzyknęli, powodując że Louis upuścił oba filmy.

\- O boże - wypuścił swój oddech, kładąc rękę na sercu.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego skarbie - wyszczerzył się Harry stając za nim, od razu gdy wszyscy z powrotem wrócili do imprezy.

Louis odwrócił się by na niego spojrzeć, mając nieczytelny wyraz twarzy.

\- Jesteś zły?

Na to, szybko pokręcił głową. - Nie. Ani trochę.. Ja, cóż, jestem w szoku. Jeszcze nikt nie urządził dla mnie imprezy niespodzianki.

Harry uśmiechnął się przytulając go do siebie. - To twoje osiemnaste urodziny, wiem że chciałeś spędzić je spokojnie ale to wielki dzień i jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, który na to zasługuje.

Louis pochylił się do przodu, aby go pocałować. - Dziękuję.

\- Okej okej, już przestańcie - zażartował Zayn podchodząc do nich i przyciągając Louisa do uścisku.

Szatyn roześmiał się, przytulając swojego przyjaciela. - Wiedziałeś o tym?

\- A ty myślałeś, że nie mogę utrzymać tajemnicy - Louis przewrócił na to oczami.

\- Shoty za solenizanta! - zawołała Mads przepychając się przez tłum ludzi starając się niczego nie rozlać.

\- Jej! - uśmiechnął się biorąc od dziewczyny kieliszek, nim ta skierowała się do reszty.

\- Za Louisa - powiedział Liam unosząc swój kieliszek, a wszyscy zrobili to samo po czym przechylili głowy w tył.   
\- A więc solenizancie - zaczął Harry przerzucając przez niego ramię. - Co chciałbyś zrobić na początek? Mamy piwnego ping ponga.. - przerwał skinając w kierunku jadalni, następnie wskazując na korytarz. - flip cup i ring of fire.

Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem odwracając by w niego wtulić, lekko się odsuwając by spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Chcę zapalić największego skręta jakiego możemy znaleźć.

Harry zachichotał cicho. - Tędy, skarbie.

Zaśmiał się idąc za Harrym przez masę ludzi w stronę domku nad basenem.

_

\- W porządku, wedle życzenia, największy skręt jaki mogliśmy znaleźć - uśmiechnął się Harry, podając mu jointa ogromnej wielkości.

\- Tak! - ucieszył się biorąc go w ręce, od razu zapalając.

\- Dobrze? - zapytał po tym jak wypuścił dym.

Louis skinął z uśmiechem na ustach. - Świetnie.

Drugi chłopak zaśmiał się, zaciągając się swoim skrętem. - Nadal chcesz żebyśmy mieli spokojny wieczór?

\- Tak długo jak tu jesteś, jestem szczęśliwy.

Harry uśmiechnął się pochylając by go pocałować. - Wszystkiego najlepszego kochanie jeszcze raz.

Odsunął się od niego wciąż mając uśmiech na twarzy. - Dziękuję.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Hej Lou - uśmiechnęła się Mads zajmując miejsce obok niego. - jest zakład, kto się zjara i pierwszy zrobi z siebie głupka.

\- Oh Niall, bez porównania.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho. - Tak, prawdopodobnie masz rację.

\- Jak się mają sprawy między wami?

\- Harry ci nie mówił?

Louis spojrzał na nią nieco zdezorientowany.

\- Wróciliśmy do siebie wczoraj, po tym jak wszyscy wyszli.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie z uśmiechem. - Mads to świetnie!

\- Dzięki - zachichotała, zaciagając się podawanym skrętem.

\- Mads! - zawołała Alyssa wchodząc do domku nad basenem. - Chodź będziemy grać w flip cup!

\- Ooh! Okej. Louis chcesz pójść z nami?

Skinął. - Okej.

Mads uśmiechnęła się, wstając i idąc za Alyssą do domu.

\- Skarbie, idę zagrać w flip cup. Idziesz ze mną?

Harry oderwał wzrok od dziewczyny z którą rozmawiał, by na niego spojrzeć. - Zaraz będę.

\- W porządku - cmoknął go z uśmiechem, po czym odszedł w kierunku domu.

_

\- Dobra, razem z Mads zaczniemy. Czy wszyscy wiedzą jak grać? - spytał Niall nalewając piwa do swojego kubeczka, otrzymując w odpowiedzi skinięcia. - W porządku, zaczynajmy.

Razem z Mads przysunęli kubki do swoich ust pochłaniając ich zawartość, Mads skończyła pierwsza i odłożyła kubeczek na krawędź stołu, odwracając go tak by wylądował na górze.

Alyssa od razu zrobiła to samo za trzecią próbą, po czym przyszła kolej na Louisa.

\- Nie żeby coś Lou, ale jestem mistrzem - Liam puścił mu oczko, jednocześnie z Louisem przysuwając kubek do ust.

Oboje wypili ich zawartość, kończąc w tym samym czasie.

Louis rzucił na niego okiem kiedy je odłożyli, następnie oblizał swoje wargi i uderzył w kubek przez co prawidłowo wylądował, ten należący do Liama sekundę później.

\- Wygraliśmy? - spojrzał na dwie dziewczyny, które skinęły głowami. - Wygraliśmy! - wiwatował przybijając im piątki, przed odwróceniem się do Liama. - Um Liam, co mówiłeś o byciu mistrzem?

Liam wzruszył ramionami z małych uśmiechem na ustach. - Nazywam to szczęściem początkujących.

\- Tak tak, okej - śmiał się Louis, dokuczliwie go uderzając.

Zaśmiał się delikatnie wzamian uderzając go łokciem.

\- Już po grze? - odezwał się Harry podchodząc do ich dwójki.

Uśmiech Louisa odrobinę osłabł, podnosząc na niego wzrok. - Tak, biedny Liam nie dał rady.

Harry wymusił uśmiech, owijając wokół niego ramię. - To kiepsko. Um, słyszałem że są niezłe sanki lodowe*, chcesz wypróbować?

Wzruszył ramionami patrząc na Liama, następnie na Harry'ego. - Jasne.

\- Co ty na to, żebyś się zrehabilitował i spróbował pobić mnie w wyścigu? - spytał Louis przenosząc swój wzrok z Liama na kostkę lodu.

Liam skinął ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. - I co dostanę jeśli mi się uda?

Louis zachichotał na to. - Ja mam urodziny, nie powinienem to ja być tym który coś dostanie?

\- To dość fair. Chodźmy - uśmiechnął się pokazując mu, by poszedł pierwszy.

Podszedł do wspomnianej kostki, przysuwając usta do jej krawędzi - Liam tuż za nim.

Chłopak stojący nad ich kostką lodu otworzył dwie butelki Absyntu i zaczął przelewać ich zawartość w dół wyrzeźbionych ścieżek.

Ciecz płynęła wzdłuż lodu, ochładzając się póki nie dotarła do warg obu chłopców.

Louis zdołał przyjąć trzy łyki nim się odsunął, delikatnie kaszląc gdy Liam wciąż kontynuował.

\- Mamy zwycięzcę - ogłosił Josh, kiedy Liam odsunął się w tył z wielkim uśmiechem.

Podszedł do Louisa z widocznym chytrym uśmieszkiem. - Cóż, solenizancie. Wygląda na to że mi się udało.

Louis skrzyżował swoje ramiona. - Na to wygląda.

\- A więc co dostanę?

\- Co powiesz na przybicie piątki i gratulacje? - drażnił się.

Liam zmarszczył nos, udając że nad tym myśli. - Właśnie wypiłem całą butelkę Absyntu, wydaje mi się że zasługuje na coś lepszego.

Louis zaśmiał się cicho. - Zatem co byś chciał?

Uśmiechnął się pokazując na swój policzek. - Małego buziaka, o tutaj.

Przewrócił czule oczami, podnosząc się na palcach żeby delikatnie cmoknąć go w policzek.

\- Co do cholery - krzyknął Harry, podchodząc do nich i odciągając Liama od Louisa.

\- Harry! - wołał Louis chwytając go za ramiona, próbując odsunąć.

Harry odsunął się od jego dotyku, całe jego ciało emanowało złością. - Twoja dziewczyna ci już nie wystarcza? Musisz uderzać do mojego chłopaka?

\- To tylko całus w policzek, nic nie znaczyło - próbował bronić się Liam.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Flirtujesz z nim od tygodni bez przerwy. Ze wszystkich możliwych osób.

\- Harry proszę, robisz scenę - wtrącił się Louis.

Harry spojrzał na niego, trochę się uspokajając.

\- Tylko żartowaliśmy.

\- Żartowaliśmy? Jak byś się czuł gdybym flirtował z kimś na twoich oczach?

\- Gdyby był to ktoś i wiedziałbym, że jest tylko przyjacielem, miałbym to gdzieś.

Harry patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, krzyżując ramiona. - Więc jeśli podszedłbym do jakiejś dziewczyny i ją pocałował to nie przeszkadzałoby ci to?

\- Buziak w policzek to nic wielkiego.

Brunet jedynie skinął, odchodząc w kierunku domku nad basenem.

Louis westchnął z powrotem odwracając się do Liama, podczas kiedy został wprowadzany tort, a wszyscy zaczęli śpiewać.

Przygryzł wargę, kiedy tort zbliżał się coraz to bardziej a piosenka dobiegała końca. - Pomyśl życzenie! - uśmiechnął się Zayn wskazując na tort.

Rzucił krótko okiem w stronę domku nad basenem, następnie z westchnięciem zdmuchując świeczki, wszystkim dziękując.

\- Świetny tort, prawda? - zapytał Zayn, przerzucając przez niego ramię.

Louis przytaknął. - Jest wspaniały, dzięki Z.

\- To nie mi dziękuj. Wszystko to zasługa Harry'ego. Impreza, tort, wszystko. Wiesz co, myliłem się co do niego, koleś nie jest taki zły.

Spojrzał w dół gryząc wargę, z zalewającym go poczuciem winy.

\- Wszystko dobrze?

\- Nie całkiem. Muszę znaleźć Harry'ego - szepnął odsuwając się od niego i odwracając do domku nad basenem.

\- Dokąd idziesz? - spytał Liam idąc za nim.

\- Muszę poszukać Harry'ego.

\- Uwierz mi, lepiej żeby się uspokoił i potem do ciebie przyszedł. Co ty na to, żebyśmy zjedli po kawałku i zagrali w Never Have I Ever?

Louis przeniósł na niego wzrok. - Naprawdę powinienem z nim pogadać.

\- Daj spokój, poradzi sobie.

Szatyn zastanawiał się przez moment.   
\- Zaufaj mi.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Hej Harry, skąd ta mina? - spytała Kendall, zaciągając się swoim skrętem.

Harry westchnął, zajmując miejsce obok niej na pluszowej kanapie. - Trochę naskoczyłem na Louisa, cóż, Liama.

\- Czemu? - zagaiła podając mu skręta.

Przyjął go, zaciągając się. - Pocałowali się.

Oczy dziewczyny natychmiast się rozszerzyły. - Co?!

\- To znaczy to tylko pocałunek w policzek, ale wciąż.

\- Przykro mi - westchnęła, znów się zaciągając nim podała fajkę Harry'emu.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Stary, on jest świetny! - powiedział Niall z buzią pełną tortu.

Liam zaśmiał się siadając obok Louisa. - Ile już zjadłeś?

Niall pomyślał przez chwilę. - Jakieś pięć kawałków.. Nie wiem. Anne robi niesamowite ciasta.

\- To prawda.

\- Lou, gdzie twoja druga połówka? - spytała Alyssa zajmując miejsce tuż obok Liama.

\- Domek nad basenem.

\- Dlaczego?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Jest na mnie zły.

\- Za co?

\- Skarbie - odezwał się Liam tuląc ją ramieniem. - to nie nasza sprawa, dlaczego nie zagramy w Never Have I Ever?

\- Wchodzę w to. Dajcie mi tylko znaleźć Mads - oznajmił Niall odkładając swój talerz. - I pójść po piwo.

\- Przynieś mi jedno - poprosiła brunetka gdy zaczął odchodzić.

\- Pomyślę o tym - wymamrotał w odpowiedzi.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Chcesz drinka? - zapytała Kendall odkładając skręta.

\- Cokolwiek.

\- Nie wiem jak to zrobić - dokuczyła mu.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho. - Wódka. Przynieś mi wódkę.

\- Samą wódkę?

\- Tak, czemu nie.

\- W porząsiu.

Spojrzał na nią. - Zamierzasz przynieść ją telepatycznie czy jak?

Kendall śmiała się patrząc na niego. - Zbieram energię.

Zaśmiał się leniwie delikatnie uśmiechając, kiedy przyglądał się jej twarzy. - Dlaczego w ogóle ze sobą zerwaliśmy?

Dziewczyna złączyła razem brwi. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Czemu zerwaliśmy? Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć.

Kendall wpatrywała się przed siebie, myśląc nad tym. - Nie pamiętam. Chciałeś skupić się na futbolu czy coś takiego?

Harry roześmiał się, patrząc naprzód. - Tak, to by było do mnie podobne.

Spojrzała na niego z powrotem, chichocząc. - Pamiętasz jak we wrześniu prawie się przespaliśmy?

Pomyślał przez chwilę, zanim wróciły do niego wspomnienia. - Tak! Odleciałem nim do czegoś doszło.

\- To dobrze, kto wie gdzie byśmy byli gdyby coś się wtedy stało.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Myślę, że wciąż byłbym z Louisem.

\- Jak mają się sprawy? Poza faktem, że jeden z twoich kumpli próbuje go odbić.

\- Dobrze. Świetnie. Mamy się świetnie - powiedział starając się brzmieć przekonująco.

\- Okej, teraz to powtórz, ale tym razem tak jakbyś miał to ja myśli.

Zaśmiał się smutno, kładąc głowę na jej kolanach. - To takie trudne.

\- Co takiego? - spytała przysuwając się bliżej i lekko bawiąc jego włosami.

\- Bycie w związku.

Kendall pokiwała głową w zgodzie, wciąż bawiąc się jego lokami podczas ciszy.

\- Wiesz, że polubiłem go odkąd pierwszy raz go zobaczyłem?

\- Kiedy to było?

Harry zmienił pozycję, krzyżując ręce i pochylając się do jej dotyku. - W przedszkolu. Gemma odprowadzała mnie do sali i jak tylko tam wszedłem, widziałem tylko jego. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że to on będzie dla mnie jedynym.

\- Wow - powiedziała w szoku.

\- Wiem. Kto by pomyślał, że ja, ze wszystkich ludzi, mógłbym zakochać się w kimś kto nawet nie jest w moim typie.

\- Zaskoczyłeś całą szkołę kiedy się ujawniłeś.

Zachichotał cicho na to. - Tak, wiem. Ludzie przez tygodnie dziwnie na mnie patrzyli, ale w końcu zaczęli zachowywać się normalnie.

\- Przynajmniej przy tobie - dokuczyła mu.

\- Cicho tam - śmiał się.

\- Żartuję. Wszyscy cię kochają i nie mogę ich za to winić.

Harry posłał jej swój uśmiech, nim się podniósł i pochylił by szepnąć - Mogę powiedzieć ci sekret?

Kendall skinęła nachylając się bliżej.

\- Czasem chciałbym nie posłuchać rady Nialla w sprawie korepetytora.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo wtedy nigdy nie zbliżyłbym się do Louisa. Nie zepsułbym swojej relacji z tatą, nie pokłóciłbym się z Niallem. I nie wiedziałbym jak to jest kochać kogoś tak, że nie jesteś w stanie logicznie myśleć.

\- Ale tyle zyskałeś, Harry. Nigdy nie widziałam cię tak szczęśliwego jak kiedy jesteś z Louisem. Z Niallem się pogodziliście, nie wiem za wiele o twojej sytuacji z tatą, ale wiem że na pewno cię kocha.

Harry prychnął. - Dziwnie to okazuje.

Kendall zaśmiała się, przyciągając go do uścisku. - Wszystko będzie w porządku. Louis cię kocha, ty kochasz jego. Wasza dwójka pójdzie do collegu, weźmie ślub, zaadoptuje słodkie dzieci i wszyscy będą wam zazdrościć.

Potrząsnął ze smutkiem głową. - Louis i ja nie idziemy do tego samego collegu.

\- Okej. To nie tak, że nie będziecie mogli się odwiedzać. Wiele par idzie do collegu w różnych stanach.

\- Tak. Louis nie idzie do innego stanu. Wybiera się na inny kontynent.

Brwi Kendall wystrzeliły w górę. - Wow. Mówisz poważnie?

Skinął. - Yup.

\- Haz - wyszeptała.

Harry ponownie na nią spojrzał. - Louis i ja nie dotrwamy do rozdania dyplomów.

\- Nie mów tak.

\- Dlaczego nie? - wzruszył ramionami, siadając. - To prawda. Nie mogę być z kimś, kto będzie siedem tysięcy mil ode mnie. Z kimś, kto chce kompletnie czegoś innego niż ja.

\- A czego ty chcesz, Harry?

Westchnął, opierając się o kanapę. - Louisa.

\- Przecież go masz.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie. Wiem, że on tu nie zostanie. Wiem, że nie będzie chciał ze mną być. Louis jest zbyt niezależny, silny. Nie potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie go przed czymś powstrzymywał. Jest dla mnie za dobry, Ken.

\- Harry Edward Styles - syknęła dziewczyna.

Powoli odwrócił głowę w jej stronę.

\- Jesteś niesamowity! Każdy byłby szczęśliwcem móc mieć cię w swoim życiu. A w szczególności Louis. Spójrz na to wszystko, co dałeś mu w tak krótkim okresie czasu kiedy jesteście razem. Dałeś mu między innymi namiastkę życia właściwego licealisty. Nie tylko prace domowe i testy, ale zabawę! Pokazałeś zabawną stronę szkoły. Jesteście swoimi połówkami; on jest tą inteligentną, uroczą, nieśmiałą, a ty charyzmatyczną, pełną przygód i kiedy jesteście razem, jesteście niespotykaną parą. Czy to ma jakiś sens?

\- Skoro jesteśmy dla siebie idealni to dlaczego to takie trudne? Nie powinno być łatwo? Nie powinno być naturalnie? - zapytał przysuwając się bliżej.

\- A nie jest?

\- Z Louisem jest inaczej. Wszystko jest takie inne, to tak jakbym po raz pierwszy uczył się jak być w związku. Kiedyś wszystko przychodziło łatwo, wiedziałem co robić i co mówić.. Tak jak z tobą. Z tobą było dobrze.

\- Harry... - szepnęła Kendall, ale przerwały jej usta Harry'ego na jej.

Odsunęła się delikatnie, przez chwilę mu się przyglądając nim z powrotem się nachyliła i wróciła do pocałunku.

Harry umieścił jedną ze swoich rąk na jej szyi, natomiast drugą na talii.

Kendall powoli przysuwała się jeszcze bliżej, kiedy sunął dłonią po jej koszulce przyciągając bliżej siebie.

\- Wódka - wymamrotał w jej usta.

\- Co? - zapytała odsuwając się.

Oblizał swoje wargi, oczy znacznie ciemniejsze niż wcześniej. - Potrzebujemy wódki.

Skinęła, podnosząc się by pójść po butelkę Smirnoff.

Harry westchnął, układając się na kanapie. - Kurwa.

-

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałam złego imienia podczas seksu - powiedziała Alyssa, patrząc jak kilka osób piło swoje drinki.

\- Skończyła nam się wódka - zauważył Niall unosząc swój pusty kubeczek.

\- Pójdę po nią - zaoferował Liam, wstając i udając się do kuchni.

_

\- Hej Ken - przywitał się wchodząc do kuchni, wyjmując butelkę wódki z lodówki.

\- Cześć Li - uśmiechnęła się zarumieniona.

\- Co z twoją twarzą? - spytał opierając się o wyspę kuchenną.

\- Um - przeciągała słowa, nerwowo się śmiejąc. - O czym mówisz?

\- Czerwienisz się. Zrobiłaś coś czego nie powinnaś? - drażnił się.

Kendall przygryzła wargę. - Tak, ale nic więcej nie mów. Teraz - powiedziała chwytając butelkę wódki. - muszę wracać do domku nad basenem. Do zobaczenia później.

Liam zaśmiał się potrząsając głową i wracając do salonu.

\- Gdzie Louis? - zapytał siadając obok Alyssy.

\- Poszedł pogadać z Harrym - oznajmił Niall, rozpraszany przez usta Mads na swojej szyi.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Hej - powiedział ostrożnie, podchodząc do Harry'ego.

Harry podniósł wzrok z ekranu telefonu, na jego twarz wstąpił leniwy uśmiech. - Kochanie.

Louis powstrzymał swój własny uśmiech, siadając obok. - Dalej jesteś zły?

Kąciki jego ust opadły, sam wzruszył lekko ramionami.

Młodszy przechylił głowę chwytając jego dłoń w swoją. - Przepraszam, że go pocałowałem. Nie powinienem tego robić. To było niewłaściwe bez względu na znaczenie i przepraszam.. Wybaczysz mi?

Harry pochylił się naprzód i przycisnął wargi do jego czoła. - Zawsze.

Louis uśmiechnął się na to, wtulając się w niego. - Kocham cię.

Zanucił szczęśliwie, przytulając go ciasno do siebie. - Ja ciebie też.

Siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy przez chwilę, po czym Louis podniósł na niego swoje spojrzenie.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Za co? - spytał Harry, patrząc na niego.

\- Za imprezę. Jest świetnie, i za tort! Kocham go.

\- Przynieśli już tort? - zapytał rozczarowany.

\- Nie wiedziałeś?

\- Nie - wydął wargi. - Chciałem zobaczyć twoją reakcję i zaśpiewać ci sto lat.

\- Przykro mi skarbie - zmarszczył czoło, pochylając się by go pocałować.

Harry westchnął do pocałunku kładąc delikatnie dłoń na policzku chłopaka, kiedy przerwało im kaszlnięcie.

\- Sorry - powiedziała Kendall, gdy oboje na nią spojrzeli. - ale przyniosłam ci tą wódkę.

Brunet uśmiechnął się, zabierając od niej butelkę. - Dzięki.

Kendall skinęła, spoglądając na Louisa uśmiechając się do niego z zaciśniętymi ustami. - Wszystkiego najlepszego.

\- Dziękuję - odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, wtulając się w Harry'ego.

\- Zgaduję, że pogadamy później? - spytała, skupiając uwagę z powrotem na Harrym.

\- Oh, um tak. Znajdę cię. Dzięki za tą wódkę.

Przytaknęła ostatni raz, następnie wracając do domu.

\- To było dziwne - zauważył Louis, pociągając łyk z butelki.

\- Tak? - spytał nieświadomie.

\- Trochę, stało się coś między wami?

Harry pokręcił szybko głową. - Nie, tylko gadaliśmy.

__________

*jest to duża kostka lodu, zawierająca dwie wyrzeźbione ścieżki przez które spływa alkohol


	25. Rozdział 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informacja: wydarzenia pisane kursywą są wspomnieniami z dnia świąt Bożego Narodzenia rok wcześniej.

 

DZIEŃ ŚWIĄT BOŻEGO NARODZENIA

**Louis' POV:**

\- _Wesołych świąt! - cieszyła się Lottie, wskakując na łóżko Louisa._

_\- Która godzina? - wymamrotał._

_Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, zrzucając z nich włosy i spoglądając na zegarek. - Szósta trzydzieści._

_\- Poważnie, czemu robisz to każdego roku? Nie możesz zaczekać do ósmej?_

_\- To nie byłaby tradycja gdybym nie robiła tego co rok, Louis - drażniła się. - A teraz chodź! Mama zrobiła śniadanie i chcę otworzyć prezenty._

_Louis tylko westchnął. - Będę za minutę._

_

Zaczął się wiercić czując wargi na swoim czole, z uśmiechem przysuwając się bliżej Harry'ego.

\- Wesołych świąt skarbie - szepnął Harry.

\- Taka tradycja będzie w porządku.

\- Co? - zaśmiał się Harry.

Louis potrząsnął głową. - To nic - przerwał, spoglądając na Harry'ego. - Wesołych świąt.

Harry uśmiechnął się, pochylając by go pocałować. - Czujesz się już staro?

Zachichotał cicho na to. - I to jak. Nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś. Bycie osiemnastolatkiem jest takie trudne.

Brunet przewrócił czule oczami. - O której musisz być w domu?

\- Która jest teraz?

\- Dochodzi ósma.

\- Pozwoliłeś mi spać do ósmej? - spytał z widoczną radością w głosie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie lubisz wstawać przed ósmą, dopóki nie musisz.

Młodszy spojrzał na niego z zachwytem. - Jak to się stało, że jestem takim szczęściarzem?

Przygryzł wargę, gdy zalało go poczucie winy.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Louis, lekko się podnosząc.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nic. Pójdę pod prysznic.

\- Mogę dołączyć?

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, chwytając go za tyłek, całując. - Byłbym zaszczycony.

**Harry's POV:**

_\- Czy twój syn zamierza się obudzić? - Monette, babcia Harry'ego, zapytała Anne kiedy kobieta wyjmowała blachę świeżo zrobionych bułeczek cynamonowych._

_\- Mamo, dopiero siódma trzydzieści, zaraz wstanie._

_\- Szczególnie teraz kiedy w grę wchodzi jedzenie - odezwała się Gemma z miejsca, gdzie siedziala przy stole._

_Monette zachichotała cicho, przenosząc jajecznicę do miseczki._

_Anne zaśmiała się spoglądając na Gemme. - Nie dokuczaj mojemu małemu uroczemu chłopcu._

_\- Mamo, Harry nie jest ani mały, ani też uroczy._

_\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosna, bo mama kocha mnie bardziej - uśmiechnął się złośliwie Harry, rozciągając się w progu drzwi._

_Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, z powrotem skupiając się na swoim komputerze._

_\- Bądźcie mili - ostrzegła Anne, wyjmując mleko z lodówki. - Załóż koszulkę, śniadanie gotowe._

_

_\- Halo - odezwał się do słuchawki, wyciągając koszulkę ze swojej torby._

_\- Cześć stary, o której wracacie? - spytał Niall._

_\- Będziemy około drugiej._

_\- Okej super, oh Kendall powiedziała żebym nic nie mówił, ale zamierza dać ci jakiś prezent niespodziankę na dzisiejszej imprezie._

_\- Co takiego? - zapytał wsuwając na siebie koszulkę._

_\- Nie wiem, wiem tylko że ma to sprawić, że się w niej zakochasz._

_Harry zaśmiał się pokręcając głową. - Tak..w porządku._

_\- Pozwolisz jej dać ci swój prezent zanim z nią zerwiesz?_

_\- Może, może i z nią zostanę w zależności od tego jak świetny będzie - śmiał się, zakładając parę spodni dresowych._

___

**Louis' POV:**

\- Kiedy musisz pojawić się u swojej babci? - spytał Louis ubierając swoje jeansy.

\- Prezenty otwieramy około jedenastej, więc wciąż mam sporo czasu.

\- Wystarczająco by do mnie przyjść? Mama coś ci kupiła i lubi osobiście wręczać prezenty.

Harry zaśmiał się, wsuwając bluzę przez swoją głowę. - Tak, możemy to zrobić.

Louis uśmiechnął się, podnosząc na palcach by go pocałować.

_

\- Mamo? - zawołał po wejściu do domu.

\- Jesteśmy w jadalni - krzyknęła w odpowiedzi.

\- Harry jest ze mną - poinformował wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

\- Harry! - rozjaśniła się Lottie, wstając by go przytulić.

Louis spojrzał na nią z pytaniem w oczach. - Przytulasz mojego chłopaka przede mną?

\- Harry ładniej pachnie - dokuczyła dziewczyna.

Brunet jedynie zachichotał na to uśmiechając się.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Gdzie babcia?

\- Jest w kuchni.

\- Poznam twoją babcię? - spytał Harry przyciszonym tonem.

\- Nie martw się, jest miła - zapewnił go, kiedy razem weszli do kuchni.

\- Babciu - uśmiechnął się Louis przytulając niską kobietę, która wcześniej odłożyła swoją trzepaczkę.

\- Słodki miś! - powiedziała Bonnie odwzajemniając uścisk, nim jej wzrok wylądował na Harrym. - Kim jest ten przystojny mężczyzna?

Louis zaśmiał się cicho. - Babciu to Harry... Mój chłopak.

Brwi kobiety wystrzeliły w górę, a jej uśmiech powiększył się. - Miło mi cię poznać!

Harry uśmiechnął się, wyciągając dłoń.

\- O nie, w tej rodzinie się przytulamy - mruknęła uroczo, przyciągając go do wielkiego uścisku.

Zaśmiał się przytulając ją. - Miło Panią poznać. Słyszałem sporo dobrych rzeczy.

\- Czyż to nie urocze - uśmiechnęła się Bonnie. - Muszę wracać do gotowania, uciekajcie a ty Louis powiedz mamie żeby tu przyszła.

\- W porządku.

\- Mamo, babcia woła cię do kuchni - powiedział Louis, gdy wszedł z powrotem do jadalni.

\- Okej - przytaknęła Jay, wstając na nogi. - Wydaje mi się, że tata jest w drodze. Powinien być za jakieś pięć minut.

Louis skinął. - Dobrze.

Harry spojrzał na niego w dół, otulając go ramieniem. - Chcesz żebym został?

\- Nie musisz - wymamrotał cicho, pokręcając głową.

\- Ale chcę.

Szatyn wzamian obdarował go wdzięcznym uśmiechem. - Lot, chodźmy wszyscy do salonu.

_

_\- Tata! - krzyknęła Lottie, podbiegając po uścisk do swojego ojca._

_\- Cześć księżniczko, wesołych świąt! - wyszczerzył się Keith przytulając ją._

_\- Wesołych świąt._

_Mężczyzna puścił ją z uśmiechem, spoglądając następnie na Louisa._

_Chłopak wyprostował się z miejsca, gdzie stał oparty o ścianę._

_\- Wesołych świąt synu._

_\- Tobie też - wymamrotał pod nosem._

_Keith wrócił wzrokiem na Lottie. - Mam ze sobą sporo prezentów dla waszej dwójki.. Zechcecie pomóc mi z wyjęciem ich z samochodu?_

_Blondynka skinęła, chwytając Louisa za ramię i wyciągając go na zewnątrz._

-

\- Tata przyjechał! - oznajmiła z radością Lottie, podnosząc się z kanapy i zmierzając do drzwi.

Louis przewrócił oczami, nie podejmując nawet próby by się ruszyć.

\- Louis słońce, twój tata przyjechał. Nie chcesz się przywitać?

\- Miałem już maksymalną liczbę jego odwiedzin w tym roku, poradzę sobie.

Jay spojrzała na niego ze zdezorientowaniem, później na Harry'ego.

\- Skarbie - zaczął delikatnie, chwytając go za dłoń.

\- Nie mam mu nic do powiedzenia.

Mama Louisa westchnęła. - Nie rób tego dla niego, a dla swojej siostry.

\- W porządku, zachowam się jak człowiek, ale nie będę go przytulać.

\- Kogo nie będziesz przytulać? - zapytała Lottie.

\- Świętego Mikołaja - odpowiedział szybko. - Ta, boje się go.

Lottie zaczęła się śmiać. - Okej dziwaku.. Tata chce pomocy z prezentami.

\- W porządku - westchnął kierując się do drzwi frontowych, Harry tuż za nim.

\- Kim jest ten wysoki chłopak? - spytał Keith, kiedy ich trójka była poza zasięgiem słuchu.

\- Harry - odpowiedziała krótko Jay.

Mężczyzna skinął, otwierając usta by coś powiedzieć, gdy pokazała się Bonnie.

\- Keith, jak.. - przerwała szukając słowa. - miło cię widzieć.

\- Bonnie - powiedział, uśmiechając się uprzejmie.

\- Powiedz mi Keith - zaczęła kobieta krzyżując swoje ramiona. - ile w tym roku kupiłeś prezentów żeby zrekompensować to, jak pozwoliłeś swoim obowiązkom rodzicielskim wymknąć się spod kontroli?

Keith zwężył swoje oczy. - Tylko dlatego, że nie byłem idealnym ojcem dla waszego małego uroczego Louisa nie oznacza to że pozbyłem się swoich obowiązków. Jak już, to twoja córka jest tą osobą która wszystko schrzaniła.

\- Wypraszam sobie - zainterweniowała Jay.

Bonnie uniosła swoją dłoń. - Spokojnie kochanie.

Jay skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, patrząc na Keitha z czystą nienawiścią.

\- Wyjaśnij mi, w jaki sposób Jay zawaliła? Ostatnim razem jak sprawdzałam, Louis dostał się na Cambridge za wczesną akceptacją, ma najlepsze stopnie w klasie i będzie pomagał przy nadchodzącej produkcji na Wyly. Na dodatek, chroniła małą dziewczynkę przez co teraz nie ma pojęcia jakim potworem naprawdę jesteś, a nie chce niszczyć jej wizji idealnego ojca, który tak naprawdę ma szczęście że może mieć z nią jakiś kontakt.

\- Mam kontakt z moją córką, bo spędzam z nią dużo czasu.

\- Masz z nią kontakt tylko dlatego, ponieważ nie ma z tobą żadnych wspomnień oprócz wizyt na święta i paru odwiedzin.

\- Naprawdę nie chcesz ze mną zadzierać Bon-

\- Nie - przerwała mu, robiąc krok w jego stronę. - To _ty_ nie chcesz zadzierać _ze mną._

Jay wstała słysząc otwieranie drzwi frontowych, owijając ramię wokół swojej mamy. - W porządku, wystarczy. Mamo wróćmy do kuchni.

**Harry's POV:**

_\- Z kim tak piszesz? - spytała Gemma wciskając się pomiędzy Harry'ego a koniec kanapy._

_\- Niall - odpowiedział nieobecnie, nie przerywając pisania._

_Dziewczyna spojrzała na jego ekran. - Wciąż jest z tą blondynką?_

_\- Mads?_

_Uniosła swoje brwi, delikatnie się wiercąc. - Nie pamiętam jej imienia._

_\- Poznałaś ją już tyle razy, jak możesz nie pamiętać jak się nazywa?_

_\- Nie wnosi nic do mojego życia... To są razem czy jak?_

_Westchnął. - Tak, Gemma. Niall i Mads wciąż są razem._

_\- To źle._

_\- Proszę przestań - wymamrotał otwierając nową wiadomość._

_\- A więc masz jeszcze jakichś uroczych przyjaciół singli, którzy będą na dzisiejszej imprezie?_

_Harry odłożył swój telefon, przenosząc na nią wzrok. - Skąd wiesz o imprezie?_

_\- Dlatego że praktycznie przeze mnie jesteś tym, kim jesteś. A ja wykorzystałabym każdą możliwą okazję żeby urządzić imprezę, szczególnie jeśli widziałabym że rodziców nie będzie przez następny tydzień._

_Zmarszczył na nią swoje tęczówki, nim przeniósł z powrotem wzrok na telefon wracając do pisania. - Tak, będą na niej single. Czy są atrakcyjni, nie wiem, to już ty musisz ocenić._

_\- Zaprosiłes tylko młodsze klasy?_

_\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia. Powiedziałem Liamowi by po prostu to rozpowiedział._

_\- Keaton przychodzi?_

_\- Nie wiem, sama go zapytaj - mruknął już odrobinę zirytowany._

_\- Chryste, zrzędzisz._

_Harry tylko westchnął. - Gem. Kocham cię, ale kiedy jesteś tak długo z dala od swoich znajomych zaczynasz robić się przylepna a ja niestety nie lepię się do nikogo, więc przestań proszę._

_\- Kendall to szczęściara._

_\- Kendall zaraz zostanie singielką, więc to nie ma znaczenia._

_\- Zerwiesz z nią w święta?_

_\- Oczywiście że nie, zrywam z nią jutro._

_\- Czemu jutro?_

_\- Ma dla mnie prezent, a to zazwyczaj oznacza noc pełną seksu gdzie odwala całą robotę, więc czemu miałoby mnie to ominąć?_

_\- Jak my możemy być spokrewnieni?_

_Roześmiał się cicho. - Mówi dziewczyna, która stara się rozbić długoletni związek._

_\- Nie staram się niczego rozbić._

_Rzucił jej wszechwiedzące spojrzenie. - Tak, w porządku._

_Gemma zaśmiała się. - Uważam, że Niall jest uroczy. To wszystko._

_\- Znam cię Gem._

-

\- Hej skarbie - odezwał się Harry podchodząc do Louisa. - To moja mama, powinienem już wracać.

Louis skinął. - Okej, dziękuję że zostałeś aż nie pojechał, nie musiałeś tego robić.

\- Zawsze będę tu dla ciebie, bez względu na wszystko.

Uśmiechnął się przytulając go. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też, podziękuj mamie jeszcze raz za prezenty i do zobaczenia na imprezie.

\- Dobrze.

_

\- Harry! - uśmiechnęła się Monette, porywając w objęcia swojego wnuka. - Wesołych świąt.

\- Wesołych świąt - odpowiedział, oddając uścisk. - Mam nadzieję, że nie zaczęliście beze mnie.

\- Tylko śniadanie, ale jestem pewna że Jay nie dała ci umrzeć z głodu - odezwała się Anne, idąc by go przytulić.

\- Właściwie to odwrotnie.

\- Cześć frajerze - rozbrzmiał głos Gemmy, gdy wyszła na korytarz. - W końcu postanowiłeś zawdzięczyć nad swoją obecnością?

\- Nie byłoby świąt bez waszego ulubieńca.

\- Byłam tu cały dzień, nie musiałeś przychodzić - odpyskowała ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

\- Jak co rok - mruknęła pod nosem Anne, gdy weszli do salonu.

\- Hej tato - przywitał się Harry od razu po wejściu do pokoju.

\- Harry - odezwał się Bryan, przyciszając dźwięk w telewizji.

\- Teraz kiedy już jesteś, zabierzmy się za otwieranie prezentów - powiedziała szybko Anne, łapiąc go za ramię.

\- Zaczynajcie, chciałbym porozmawiać chwilę z tatą.

\- No dobrze - szepnęła kobieta, prowadząc Gemme oraz Monette w głąb pokoju.

Bryan wyprostował się na swoim fotelu, spoglądając na Harry'ego. - Co się dzieje synu?

\- Przepraszam - zaczął, siadając na kanapie.

\- Za co?

\- Za to że nie jestem kim byś chciał. Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem, przepraszam że nie możesz spojrzeć mi w oczy i no, za to że jestem gejem.

Mężczyzna westchnął, uważnie mu się przyglądając. - Synu. Nie chcę żebyś kiedykolwiek to powtarzał.

\- Co takiego?

\- Że przepraszasz za to kim jesteś. Jedyną osobą, która powinna to robić jestem ja. Odebrałem źle całą sytuację, jesteś moim synem bez względu na to co robisz i zawsze będę cię kochał. Nie powinienem na ciebie naskoczyć, ani sprawiać że będziesz się wstydził. Zamiast tego powinieneś być dumny z tego kim jesteś, ponieważ ja jestem. Jestem z ciebie ogromnie dumny i przykro mi że poczułeś się, jakbyś musiał przepraszać za bycie gejem.

\- Dziękuje tato.

\- I przepraszam jeśli Louis poczuł się nieproszony. Jest więcej niż mile widziany, wydaje się świetnym młodym chłopakiem i bardzo chciałbym go poznać... We właściwy sposób.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Byłoby wspaniale.

Bryan odwzajemnił uśmiech, złączając ręce. - Teraz.. Chodźmy otworzyć prezenty.

_

**Louis' POV:**

_\- Hej mamo - odezwał się cicho, pukając w drzwi do sypialni Jay._

_Kobieta podniosła wzrok z przeglądanych przez siebie papierów. - Tak skarbie?_

_\- Miałabyś coś przeciwko gdyby nie było mnie na dzisiejszym filmie?_

_\- Dlaczego miałoby cię nie być?_

_Louis skrzyżował ramiona opierając się o framugę. - Zayn zaprosił mnie na imprezę._

_\- Gdzie?_

_\- Do Harry'ego._

_\- Kim jest Harry?_

_\- Wiesz kim on jest, mamo._

_\- Chłopakiem którego tak rzekomo nienawidzisz._

_\- Nie rzekomo, naprawdę go nie znoszę._

_\- To dlaczego idziesz na jego imprezę?_

_Wzruszył ramionami. - Zayn chce żebym z nim poszedł._

_Jay westchnęła. - No nie wiem._

_\- Daj spokój mamo, nigdy nie chodzę na imprezy._

_\- Okej. W porządku. Ale proszę uważaj._

_\- Dobrze!_

___

_\- Louis? - zawołał Zayn, wchodząc do domu Louisa._

_\- Jest w swoim pokoju - odpowiedziała Lottie._

_Zaśmiał się cicho. - Dzięki Lots._

_\- Cześć stary, gotowy? - spytał po wejściu do jego pokoju._

_\- Nie. Co ja mam założyć? - zapytał oszalały._

_Zayn zachichotał na jego reakcję. - Jeansy i sweter świąteczny._

_Louis skinął, chwytając parę czarnych ciasnych spodni i czerwony sweter z reniferem._

_\- Idealnie. Chodźmy._

_

\- Mamo gdzie mój sweter z bałwanem? - zawołał Louis z pralni.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego?

\- Potrzebuję go na dzisiaj.

\- Co takiego jest dzisiaj? - zapytała spokojnie.

\- Świąteczna impreza u Nialla.

\- Idziesz dziś na imprezę?

Louis podniósł się ze stosu ubrań, które przeszukiwał. - Tak, mówiłem ci o tym.

\- Kiedy?

\- Zanim leciałem do Europy.

Jay westchnęła. - A co z filmem?

Uśmiechnął się smutno do swojej mamy. - W tamtym roku było w porządku beze mnie.

\- Tak, ale nie bawiłeś się najlepiej.

\- Dlatego że jedyną osobą z którą rozmawiałem był Zayn. Sprawy teraz mają się trochę inaczej.

Kobieta skrzyżowała ramiona. - Co z babcią?

\- Co z nią? Do dziewiątej będzie już spała.

\- Dobra, możesz iść. Ale zabierasz Lottie.

\- Mamo, ona nikogo tam nie zna.

\- Zna ciebie, Zayna i Harry'ego.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Nawet nie będzie chciała iść...

\- Sam jej zapytaj.. Lottie chodź tutaj na moment - krzyknęła Jay.

\- Tak?

\- Louis ma do ciebie pytanie.

Ten jedynie westchnął pod nosem. - Chcesz pójść dzisiaj na imprezę?

\- Jasne - wzruszyła ramionami. - Oh a twój sweter jest na łóżku, zaplątał się w moje rzeczy.

_

**Harry's POV:**

_\- Shoty! - zasugerowała Kendall, opuszczając rękę z ramienia Harry'ego, by złączyć ich palce._

_Harry wyjął z ust swojego skręta. - Ta, okej._

_Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, ciągnąc go w stronę alkoholu. - Wódka czy tequila?_

_Harry spojrzał na nią głupio. - Przepraszam co?_

_\- Wódka czy tequila?_

_\- Wódka._

_Skinęła łapiąc za dwa kieliszki, wypełniając je miętową wódką._

_Wziął od niej szkło przechylając w tył po tym jak zderzyli się swoimi kieliszkami._

_\- Jeszcze?_

_\- Tak, ale daj mi szybko znaleźć Nialla. Zabiłby mnie gdyby dowiedział się że piliśmy bez niego._

_Kendall zaśmiała się cicho, pochylając by go pocałować. - Okej._

___

_Przedzierał się przez tłum spoconych ciał, starając się znaleźć Nialla._

_\- Harry! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, przez co Harry się odwrócił._

_\- Alyssa, co tam?_

_\- Potrzebujemy trzeciej osoby do flip cup._

_\- Nie mogę, szukam Nialla - próbował przekrzyczeć muzykę._

_\- Ostatnio widziałam go z Mads na podwórku za domem._

_\- Dzięki - powiedział idąc w kierunku tylnych drzwi. - Oh, wydaje mi się, że Liam pali w jadalni, będzie chętny do gry._

_\- Dzięki!_

___

_\- Harold, witamy w Christmas Palazzo._

_\- Co? - spytał podchodząc do niego._

_\- Nieważne, widziałeś kto przyszedł?_

_Harry pokręcił głową. - Jest tu jakieś pięćset ludzi, Ni._

_Blondyn zaśmiał się skinając w stronę ogniska. - Przyszedł z Zaynem._

_Rzucił okiem w kierunku który pokazał Niall, wzrokiem lądując na ciele Louisa. Potrząsnął głową skupiając swoją uwagę z powrotem na przyjacielu. - Po co mi to mówisz?_

_\- Wiem jak bardzo go kochasz - śmiał się Niall._

_Oczy Harry'ego powiększyły się do szerokich rozmiarów, na twarz wstąpiła panika. - Przepraszam ale co?_

_Niall spojrzał na niego nieco zdezorientowany. - Co?_

_\- Nic.. Kendall chce się napić, chcecie dołączyć?_

_Mads owinęła ramię w pasie Nialla i pochyliła się naprzód, by dołączyć do rozmowy. - O tak, chcemy. Co to w ogóle za pytanie?_

_Harry roześmiał się. - Cóż zatem chodźmy._

**Louis' POV:**

_\- Zayn, wszyscy sie gapią - powiedział Louis poprawiając swój sweter._

_\- Nie, to nieprawda - zapewnił go._

_\- Mogę ci obiecać, że to właśnie robią._

_\- Daj spokój, jesteś zbyt trzeźwy.. Chodźmy się napić._

_\- Napić? - spytał nerwowo._

_Zayn zachichotał. - Będziesz w porządku._

___

_\- Zayn! - zawołał Niall, kiedy weszli do środka._

_\- Co tam stary? - uśmiechnął się Zayn, ściskając go._

_\- Właśnie będziemy pić shoty, chcesz dołączyć?_

_\- Jasne, chodź Lou._

_Louis podszedł nieśmiało do przodu stając obok przyjaciela, przyjmując podawany przez Mads kieliszek._

_Czekał przez moment na wszystkich, zanim przechylił go w tył, krztusząc się._

_Dłoń Zayna pojawiła się na jego plecach. - Wszystko dobrze?_

_Louis skinął, wycierając alkohol z podbródka. - Tak, w porządku._

_\- Zachowujesz się jakbyś nigdy wcześniej nie pił - śmiał się Niall._

_\- B-bo nie piłem._

_Twarz Nialla opadła. - Co? Kończysz liceum i jeszcze nie piłeś?_

_Louis wzruszył ramionami. - To coś złego?_

_\- Wydaje mi się że nie, po prostu to dziwne - powiedział Niall, starając się znaleźć właściwe słowo._

_\- Niall - ostrzegła Mads._

_\- Sorry - dodał szybko unosząc ręce, nim ponownie na niego spojrzał. - Pracuję nad tym żeby nie być dupkiem... Najwyraźniej mi to nie wychodzi - skrzywił się, przez co Harry i Mads się zaśmiali._

_\- No dalej, zróbmy jeszcze jedną kolejkę - odezwała się Kendall, zmieniając temat._

_\- Ja spasuję - szepnął do Zayna._

_\- Okej, to w porządku - zapewnił go, otulając ramieniem._

_\- Tchórzysz? - zapytał Harry, kiedy Louis powiedział Mads by ominęła jego kieliszek._

_Szatyn spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Prowadzę, nie chcę się upić._

_Harry zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. - Boże, jesteś taki nudny._

_\- Hej, czemu Harry może być dupkiem a ja muszę się zachowywać - jęknął Niall._

_\- Bo dziewczyna Harry'ego nie trzyma go na smyczy - dokuczył Harry, przechylając swój kieliszek, następnie znów go zapełniając._

_Niall pokazał mu środkowy palec, robiąc to samo._

___

_\- To był najgorszy moment mojego życia - powiedział Louis, gdy razem z Zaynem wrócili do salonu._

_\- Nie było tak źle._

_\- Nie, na tobie się nie wyżywali._

_Zayn uśmiechnął się lekko. - Co racja to racja, czemu nie zatańczymy..uwielbiasz tańczyć._

_\- Nie wiem, to nie mój typ tańca - mruknął, rozglądając się po ocierających się o siebie ludzi._

_Chłopak wydął dolną wargę. - Proszę._

_Louis wywrócił czule oczami. - W porządku... Chodźmy._

___

\- Czemu jedziemy tak wcześnie? - spytała Lottie gdy znaleźli się już w samochodzie Louisa.

\- Po prostu.

Wzruszyła ramionami. - Okej.

\- Obiecaj, że się dziś nie upijesz. Znam ludzi którzy tam będą i żadnemu z nich nie ufam.

\- Jestem już dużą dziewczynką Louis.

\- Masz szesnaście lat.

\- Dzięki że mi powiedziałeś, sama nie wiedziałam - prychnęła, przewracając oczami. - Słuchaj, byłam już na wielu imprezach, wiem że tutejsze mogą być zwariowane ale gwarantuję ci, że to nic w porównaniu z tymi w Nowym Jorku, dam sobie radę.

_

\- Witaj piękna, jak masz na imię? - zapytał Niall kiedy Louis razem z Lottie weszli do kuchni chłopaka.

Lottie zaśmiała się cicho, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. - Lottie.

\- Miło cię poznać, jestem Niall i nie ma mowy żebyś chodziła do Jefferson, inaczej bym cię zapamiętał.

\- Mieszkam w Nowym Jorku.

\- Wow.

\- Niall, przestań proszę uderzać do mojej siostry, szczególnie z twoją dziewczyną w pokoju obok.

Blondynka przewróciła oczami. - On jest tylko miły, Lou.

\- Zaufaj mi, uderza do ciebie - wtrącił się Liam, wrzucając lód do miseczki.

Niall zachichotał. - Spokojnie. A więc jesteś młodszą siostrą Louisa?

Skinęła w zgodzie, siadając na stołku barowym. - Tak tak, wygląd to ja odziedziczyłam.

\- No nie wiem, Louis jest całkiem uroczy - powiedział znów Liam, puszczając chłopakowi oczko.

Louis zarumienił się, podchodząc do lodówki by wyjąć shota z galaretki.

\- A ty jesteś? - zapytała z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

\- Liam, chłopak Louisa kiedy Harry'ego nie ma w pobliżu.

Lottie uniosła brwi spoglądając na brata.

\- On żartuje, Lot. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.. Jest z Alyssą, ta brunetka która otworzyła drzwi.

\- Więc zgaduję, że blondynka rozwieszająca lampki w salonie to twoja dziewczyna? - spytała, wracając wzrokiem na Nialla.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się z dumą. - Yup.

\- Kiedy przyjedzie Harry? - zapytał Liam patrząc na Louisa.

\- Godzinę temu mówił, że wyjeżdża od babci, więc niedługo powinien być.

\- Czy um.. Gemma będzie? - spytał Niall, upewniając się że Mads nie słyszy.

\- Nie, jedzie do Colorado ze znajomymi.

\- Kto? - odezwała się Mads wchodząc do kuchni.

_

**Harry's POV:**

_\- Harry! - zawołała Mads przekrzykując muzykę._

_Wyprostował się wycierając swój nos, nim spojrzał na nią z leniwym uśmiechem. - No cześć._

_\- Widziałeś Nialla?_

_Harry pokręcił głową. - Od jakiegoś czasu nie._

_Mads westchnęła, zajmując miejsce obok niego na podłodze._

_Brunet podał jej zwinięty banknot pięciodolarowy. - Chcesz?_

_\- Czemu nie._

_Chwycił kartę kredytową ze stolika kawowego, układając trzy porządne kreski. Mads nabrała powietrza przyciskając palec do prawej dziurki nosa, do drugiej przysuwając banknot i przybliżyła się do jednej z kresek, wciągając biały proszek nim powtórzyła czynność z pozostałymi dwoma._

_\- Gdzie Kendall? - zapytała po oparciu się o kanapę, rzucając na niego okiem._

_Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Mówiła, że idzie po drinka._

_\- Kiedy to było?_

_\- Nie jestem pewien - zaśmiał się._

_Mads zachichotała opierając głowę o jego ramię zanim wybuchła śmiechem. - Stary._

_Śmiech Harry'ego stał się jeszcze głośniejszy, zgiął nogę w kolanie by oprzeć na nim rękę. - Myślisz, że się przed nami chowają?_

_Mads uspokoiła się odrobinę gdy usiadła, spoglądając na Harry'ego. - Kto?_

_\- Niall i Kendall - powiedział spokojnie._

_Sapnęła rozszerzając swoje oczy. - Oh racja, szukałam Nialla._

_Harry zaczął znów się śmiać. - Boże, jesteś moją ulubioną osobą kiedykolwiek._

_Ze śmiechem owinęła rękę wokół jego ramienia. - Ty też nie jesteś taki zły, Styles._

_Uśmiechnął się delikatnie patrząc w jej oczy._

_\- Co tu się dzieje? - spytał Niall podchodząc do nich._

_\- Mads nie mogła cię znaleźć więc wybrała mnie._

_Zaśmiał się siadając koło dziewczyny. - Ile wzięłaś?_

_Uniosła trzy palce umieszczając głowę na jego ramieniu, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech._

_Niall uśmiechnął się czule, chwytając za banknot i ustawiając dla siebie również trzy kreski._

_\- Hej - szepnęła Mads szturchając jego nogę swoją stopą._

_\- Co skarbie?_

_\- Gdzie byłeś?_

_\- Oh, paliłem z Gemmą._

_Harry spojrzał na niego z pytaniem w oczach. - Gemmą? Moją siostrą?_

_Przytaknął, zanim schylił się i pociągnął jedną z kresek. - No tak._

_Zaczekał aż zrobi to z dwoma pozostałymi, by spytać - Tylko we dwójkę?_

_Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Tak?_

_\- Harry jesteś zazdrosny, że twój przyjaciel spotkał się z twoją siostrą zamiast tobą? - spytała Mads próbując na niego spojrzeć._

_Harry roześmiał się. - Totalnie._

_\- Stary! Kendall dała ci już twój prezent?_

_Pokręcił głową. - Nawet nie wiem gdzie ona jest... Mówiąc o trawce, gdzie Zayn? Muszę coś od niego kupić zanim ucieknie._

_\- Um.. Ostatnim razem widziałem go jak grał w piwnego ping ponga._

_\- Pójdę go poszukać... Mads miło było się poprzytulać, ale zostawię cię ze swoim chłopakiem, zachowujcie się._

_Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, siadając prosto i wtulając w bok Nialla._

**Louis' POV:**

_\- Hej Z, chyba będę już wracał do domu._

_Zayn spojrzał na Louisa, odkładając swój kubek. - Czemu?_

_Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nikogo tu nie znam._

_\- Mogę cię z kimś zapoznać._

_Potrząsnął głową. - Jest dobrze, i tak robi się już późno._

_\- Pójdę z tobą._

_\- Nie, ty zostań, dam sobie radę. Dzięki za zaproszenie._

_\- W porządku, widzimy się jutro?_

_Skinął ostatni raz. - Pewnie._

___

_\- Wychodzisz? - spytał Harry wychodząc na korytarz._

_\- Um.. Tak._

_\- Dlaczego?_

_Louis wzruszył ramieniem. - Bo chcę._

_Harry pokiwał głową, robiąc krok bliżej. - Dopiero północ, impreza właśnie się zaczyna._

_\- Może dla ciebie._

_Zaśmiał się. - Dla ciebie też może się zacząć._

_Louis zmarszczył razem brwi. - Co to ma znaczyć?_

_\- To znaczy, że jeśli zosta-_

_\- Harry, Kendall chce żebyś poszedł na górę - przerwał Liam. - Cześć, ty jesteś Louis prawda? Przyjaciel Zayna?_

_Skinął w zgodzie, patrząc na niego nerwowo._

_\- Liam - powiedział ciepło, wyciągając rękę. - Miło cię poznać._

_\- Ciebie też - szepnął Louis, potrząsając jego dłonią._

_\- Okej, cóż Louis... Miłej nocy - uśmiechnął się złośliwie Harry, umieszczając dłoń na ramieniu Liama. - Ja właśnie zamierzam._

_Liam roześmiał się, z powrotem skupiając swoją uwagę na Louisie. - Wychodzisz już?_

_Skinął._

_\- Czemu? Nie bawisz się dobrze? - uśmiechnął się._

_\- Nie całkiem. Imprezy to nie moja rzecz._

_\- Nie? - przechylił głowę w bok. - A co w takim razie jest twoją rzeczą?_

_\- Oh um.. No nie wiem._

_\- Liam, potrzebujemy więcej piwa - powiedział spanikowany Niall, przerywając ich rozmowę. - Kto to?_

_\- Jak bardzo jesteś zjarany?_

_Niall wzruszył ramionami, patrząc pomiędzy Liamem a Louisem. - Oh czekaj.. Jesteś tym kolesiem, który nigdy wcześniej nie pił... Co wciąż jest dla mnie dziwne._

_\- Tak, cóż, cieszę się że mnie pamiętałeś.. Będę się zbierał. Miło było cię poznać Liam._

_\- Ciebie też._

___

**Harry's POV:**

Przysunął kubek do swoich ust pociągając szybki łyk, przytulając do siebie Louisa. - Wyglądasz niesamowicie.

Louis zarumienił się uśmiechając się do niego. - Robię co mogę.

Harry zaśmiał się pochylając by delikatnie go pocałować.

\- Jesteście obrzydliwi - dokuczył Niall, łapiąc czerwony kubeczek z wyspy kuchennej.

\- Ty i Mads praktycznie sie pieprzycie - powiedział Harry z poważną miną.

\- Widziałeś ją? Jestem w szoku że się jeszcze trzymam.

Zachichotał na to pokręcając głową.

\- Chłopaki, jest konkurs z shotami, kto w to wchodzi? - oznajmił Zayn po wejściu do kuchni.

\- Oh, ja - odezwał się Louis podchodząc do niego, ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego.

_

\- W porządku, ten kto jako pierwszy wypije dziesięć shotów wygrywa tą piękną czapkę mikołaja - ogłosił Zayn, podnosząc różową czapkę z białym futerkiem. - Gotowi? Start.

Wszyscy wokół stołu złapali za swoje kieliszki przechylając je w tył, następnie sięgając po następny.

\- Zrobione! - krzyknął Louis odkładając swój ostatni kieliszek do góry nogami.

Harry spojrzał na niego rozbawiony, na jego twarz wstąpił uśmiech.

\- Gratulacje, panie Tomlinson - śmiał się Zayn, umieszczając czapkę na jego głowie.

Louis uśmiechnął się spoglądając na Harry'ego i zatrzepotał swoimi rzęsami. - Jak wyglądam?

Harry przygryzł wargę chwytając go za dłoń i prowadząc po schodach.

\- Dokąd idziemy? - wydukał młodszy.

\- Do pokoju, żebym mógł zdjąć wszystko oprócz tej czapki.

_

_\- Kendall? - zawołał próbując znaleźć włącznik światła w ciemnym pokoju._

_\- Zamknij oczy - szepnęła z miejsca za nim._

_Harry westchnął zamykając oczy, czekając na jej następną prośbę._

_\- Okej otwórz - odezwała się po jakiejś chwili, teraz już w innym miejscu._

_Otworzył je, a pokój oświetlało światło z kilku świeczek. Przyglądał się Kendall w miejscu, gdzie leżała na łóżku; miała na sobie czerwoną bieliznę i czapkę mikołaja._

_\- Wesołych świąt kochanie - powiedziała pociągająco._

_Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, potrząsając głową._

_\- Co jest? - zapytała, podnosząc się na nogi i do niego podchodząc._

_\- Myślałem, że dam radę przez to przejść ale nie mogę._

\- _Przejść przez co?_

_\- Usiądź - powiedział spokojnie wskazując na łóżko._

_\- Nie, powiedz o co chodzi._

_\- Słuchaj.. Jesteś świetna, ale na tą chwilę myślę, że lepiej jeśli nie będziemy razem. To nie twoja wina, po prostu uważam że przez jakiś czas powinienem być sam... Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz._

_Kendall spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Musisz skupić się na ocenach, nie masz czasu na związek, futbol zabiera ci dużo czasu._

_\- Co? - spytał zdezorientowany._

_\- Wszystkie twoje wcześniejsze powody do zerwania. Muszę przyznać, że jak na razie ten był najgorszy. Powinnam wiedzieć, że nie jesteś gotowy na związek ze mną, w końcu wróciłeś do mnie jak byłeś zjarany._

_Harry westchnął. - Spójrz Ken, jeśli to sprawi że poczujesz się lepiej, możesz patrzeć na to jak na okazję._

_Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z nieczytalnym wyrazem twarzy. - Okazję?_

_Skinął. - No tak, ze mną na obrazku możesz być z kim tylko chcesz._

_Kendall przewróciła oczami, wstając i zakładając z powrotem swoje ubrania. - Pieprz się Harry._

_\- Skarbie - zaczął się podnosić i iść w jej kierunku. - Daj spokój, nie bądź taka._

_Skrzyżowała ramiona, patrząc na niego. - Właśnie po raz czwarty ze mną zerwałeś Harry.. Jak ja mam się zachować?_

_Przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć._

_\- Racja, cóż. Jestem pewna, że jak tylko ktokolwiek przykuł twoją uwagę ci się znudzi to wrócisz, więc widzimy się wtedy - powiedziała jeszcze, wsuwając swoją koszulkę i schodząc na dół._

_

\- O boże - jęknął Louis z twarzą wciśniętą w zagłębienie szyi Harry'ego. - właśnie tam.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, przebiegając paznokciami po jego plecach. - Wyglądasz tak gorąco.

Louis podniósł się lekko, by spojrzeć mu w oczy z dokuczliwym uśmiechem. - Kto by się spodziewał, że świąteczna czapka będzie tak na ciebie działać.

Zaśmiał się przewracając, tak by Louis znalazł się pod nim. Z uśmieszkiem umieścił ręce po obu stronach jego głowy. - Bardziej chodzi o osobę w tej czapce, niż tylko o nią.

Louis zarumienił się z dłonią na jego karku, aby pociągnąć go w dół.

Brunet złączył ich wargi, w sposób wolny i słodki.. Bardzo podobny do ich pierwszego pocałunku na festiwalu.

Louis spojrzał na niego z szerokimi oczami. - Harry.

Spowolnił swoje ruchy, by mu się przyjrzeć, oczami skanując ciało młodszego. - Boże, tak bardzo cię kocham.

Sięgnął dłońmi, aby z powrotem pociągnąć go w dół. - Idę na A&M.

Harry przestał całkowicie się poruszać, rozszerzając swoje oczy. - Ty co?

\- Czemu przestałeś?

\- Dlaczego pytasz czemu przestałem - zaczął spokojnie, zdezorientowanie było wyczuwalne w jego głosie. - wlasnie mi powiedziałeś, że idziesz na A&M.

\- Nie wyglądasz na szczęśliwego.

\- Żartujesz? Jestem najszczęśliwszy.

\- To dlaczego przestałeś? - zachichotał Louis.

Harry potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się i kontynuując swoje pchnięcia.

_

**Louis' POV:**

_\- Mamo? - zapytał cicho, wchodząc do salonu._

_Jay spojrzała z ekranu telewizora przykładając palec do ust, następnie pokazując na spokojnie śpiącą Lottie na drugim końcu kanapy. - Kuchnia._

_Skinął kierując się do kuchni, Jay tuż za nim._

_\- Jak było na imprezie? - spytała chwytając dwa widelce oraz placek dyniowy._

_Louis wzruszył ramionami, przyjmując widelec. - W porządku._

_\- Powiedz jak było naprawdę._

_Westchnął, siadając na krześle barowym. - Okropnie._

_\- Dlaczego?_

_\- Zapominam jak bardzo do tego nie pasuję, dociera to do mnie dopiero jak już tam jestem - przyznał cicho, zaczynając jeść swój kawałek._

_\- Jak możesz nie pasować?_

_\- Nie jestem normalnym uczniem liceum mamo._

_\- A jaki jest normalny uczeń liceum?_

_\- To ktoś kto wychodzi, chodzi na imprezy, ma dużo przyjaciół, ja się uczę i chodzę do biblioteki._

_\- Skarbie - powiedziała delikatnie. - Nawet nie wiesz jakim szczęściarzem jesteś._

_Louis przewrócił oczami. - Mamo, nie chcę znów słuchać przemowy o tym jaka czeka mnie świetna przyszłość._

_\- W porządku. Daj mi zatem szansę na tą drugą. Skąd wiesz, że nie pasujesz do tych ludzi?_

_\- Domyślam się._

_\- To dlatego, że jesteś od nich lepszy. Więcej na ciebie czeka, te dzieciaki jedyne co mają to liceum. Jak tylko je skończą,_ _będą musieli zabrać się za nadrabianie i zgadnij co; ty nie. Ty jesteś gotowy na wszystko co świat może ci zaoferować, oni nie. Onieśmielasz ich._

_\- Jestem pewien, że to właśnie to, mamo. Wszyscy sportowcy boją się nerda._

_Kobieta westchnęła. - Jeszcze zobaczysz._

_Louis wstał ze swojego miejsca, wkładając widelec do zmywarki. - Jestem gotowy iść już na Cambridge i zapomnieć o istnieniu tego miejsca._

 


	26. rozdział 26

**Harry's POV:**

\- Mamo? - krzyknął Harry, wsuwając głowę do środka. - Mamo, jesteś w domu? - zawołał ponownie po chwili ciszy. Wszedł odrobinę gdy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, wołając jeszcze raz.

Przechylił lekko głowę, odkładając swoje kluczyki na stół. - Anne.. Bryan?

\- Są? - spytał Louis pokazując swoją głowę ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Harry przygryzł wargę, kręcąc głową. - Nope.

Louis wszedł do środka, owijając ręce wokół jego szyi. - A więc mamy cały dom dla siebie?

\- Na to wygląda.

Zanucił, sunąc dłońmi po jego piersi. - Co powinniśmy robić?

\- Mogę wymyślić kilka rzeczy.

\- Chcesz się podzielić?

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przywierając go do drzwi frontowych. - Uprawiałeś kiedyś seks na marmurowej podłodze?

Louis zachichotał, spoglądając w dół. - To drewno.

\- Nie mówiłem o tej podłodze.

\- Nie?

Pokręcił tylko głową z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

_

\- Harry, to łazienka twoich rodziców - szepnął.

\- No i?

\- No i nie możemy uprawiać tu seksu.

Harry roześmiał się, przyciągając go za talię. - Dlaczego szepczesz?

Louis wydął wargę, bawiąc się rąbkiem jego koszulki. - Bo.. Nie wiem.

Zaśmiał się znów, całując go w kark. - Musisz się zrelaksować.

Westchnął, przechylając głowę. - Co jeśli wrócą do domu?

Harry przebiegł dłońmi w dół jego koszulki, ustami wciąż pracując na jego szyi. - Nie wrócą.

\- Skąd możesz być tego taki pewien?

\- Jest szósta, prawdopodobnie nadal są na kolacji - powiedział delikatnie przygryzając płatek jego ucha, przyciskając go do blatu.

Louis pisnął, kiedy Harry podniósł go w górę, tyłkiem napotykając kosmetyczkę przyborów. - Twoi rodzice wyjeżdżają?

Harry rzucił okiem na kosmetyczkę, nim powrócił na niego wzrokiem. - Yup, gdzieś na plażę, gdzie wydadzą kupę pieniędzy na alkohol i masaże.

Zaśmiał się cicho, delikatnie go całując.

Harry uśmiechnął się pociągając za jego dolną wargę, dłonią sunąc w górę ud chłopaka.

Louis otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy Harry chwycił jego wybrzuszenie w spodniach.

\- Nie musimy tego robić - powiedział cicho.

Jęknął wsuwając palce w jego włosy, złączając razem ich usta.

\- Czy to znaczy że chcesz? - dokuczył Harry całując go.

Louis zachichotał przygryzając jego dolną wargę. - Zdejmij te spodnie.

_

\- Harold!

Louis wystrzelił w górę, włosy w nieładzie. - Kto to był?

\- Nie wiem - wydusił bez tchu.

\- Idź się dowiedzieć.

Westchnął przeczesując włosy dłonią. - Nie jestem w stanie gdzie mogę.. No wiesz.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - W porządku.. Skończ szybko.

Harry śmiał się przewracając ich.

_

\- Um, o co chodzi? - zapytał Harry schodząc po schodach, gdzie w kuchni zastał siedzących Nialla i Mads.

\- Hej - powiedział od niechcenia Niall, podnosząc wzrok znad telefonu.

\- Co tu robicie?

\- Wieczór filmowy - oznajmiła Mads jakby to było oczywiste.

\- O kurwa, to dziś.

\- Jak mogłeś o tym zapomnieć, rozmawialiśmy o tym dzisiaj rano.

\- Nie.. Ja um, nie zapomniałem - wymamrotał, podchodząc do lodówki. - Po prostu nie wiedziałem, że już siódma.

Niall spojrzał na Mads z wszechwiedzącym spojrzeniem. - Um Harry.

\- Tak?

\- Co robiłeś zanim tu dotarliśmy?

\- Oh um - przerwał, oczyszczając gardło. - Czyściłem łazienkę.

Blondyn skinął, patrząc na Mads. - Słyszałaś to skarbie. Czyścił łazienkę.

\- Jestem pewna, że Lacy będzie wdzięczna - szydziła dziewczyna.

\- Cześć - uśmiechnął się Louis wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Siemka Louis - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem Mads. - Pomagałeś Harry'emu czyścić łazienkę?

Louis przechylił głowę ze zdezorientowaniem. - Y-yup.

\- Więc, wieczór filmowy - interweniował Harry, owijając ramię wokół chłopaka.

_

\- Chcesz drinka? - spytał Louisa.

\- Pewnie.

\- Co z wami?

\- Oh, ja przyniosę - uśmiechnęła się Mads, wstając na nogi. - Piwo? - zapytała patrząc na Nialla.

\- Tak, dzięki skarbie.

\- Masz coś innego niż Budweiser? - zapytała Mads grzebiąc w lodówce.

\- Jak już to na górze.

Westchnęła. - Cóż, będzie sobie musiał poradzić.

\- Mogę ci zadać pytanie? - wyszeptał opierając się plecami o ladę.

\- Um, jasne.

Harry westchnął, rzucając okiem na Nialla i Louisa. - Ja.. Dlaczego wybaczyłaś Niallowi?

Dziewczyna zachichotała delikatnie, na twarz wstąpiło zdezorientowanie. - Co?

\- Kiedy dowiedziałaś się o zdradzie Nialla, co spowodowało że mu wybaczyłaś?

\- Oh. Brakowało mi go, sporo. Nie wiem, mimo tego jak bardzo chciałam go nienawidzić, osobie którą kochasz łatwiej jest wybaczyć.

\- Hm, co jeśli dopiero zaczęlibyście ze sobą być? Myślisz, że byłabyś w stanie?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - wzruszyła ramionami opierając się o bar. - Skąd to pytanie?

\- Ja..

\- Co wam tak długo zajmuje? - zawołał Niall spoglądając na ich dwójkę, usta rozciągając w uśmiechu gdy jego wzrok wylądował na Mads.

\- Sorry, nie mogłem znaleźć otwieracza - odpowiedział Harry chwytając napoje i wracając z nimi do pokoju.

_

\- Mads - szepnął odciągając ją na bok, nim mogła dotrzeć do drzwi frontowych.

Mads odwróciła się wyjmując włosy zza kurtki. - Co tam?

\- Jesteś jutro wolna?

\- Śniadanie z rodzicami i siostrą, ale to na tyle.

\- Chcesz się spotkać na lunch? Tylko my dwoje.

Wzruszyła ramionami. - Spoko. Skinners koło dwunastej?

\- W porządku, do zobaczenia.

\- Okej - uśmiechnęła się przyciągając go do uścisku.

\- Na razie - powiedział cicho całując ją w policzek.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Zaczynam wariować - westchnął, opadając na łóżko Zayna.

Zayn zaśmiał się odkładając swój telefon. - Co się stało?

\- Tęsknie za szkołą.

\- Jesteś jedyną osobą, którą znam i która tęskni za szkołą.

\- Minęły dwa tygodnie, jak ci nie może jej brakować?

Podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do swojego biurka. - Bo jestem normalny, będę teraz zaczynał segregować, chcesz pomóc?

Louis przechylił głowę podchodząc do niego. - Segregować?

\- Mhm - skinął otwierając torebkę z dużą ilością trawy podpisanej 'biała wdowa'.

\- Oh. Łapię. Jak mogę pomóc? - zapytał siadając na biurku.

_

\- Zająć się kolejnym? - po jakimś czasie podał mu torebkę trawy.

\- Nope, to już wszystkie które muszę dostarczyć dzisiaj.

\- Pomóc ci?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami, pisząc imię na opakowaniu. - Możesz.

\- Super - uśmiechnął się zeskakując na podłogę.

Oparł plecy o swoje krzesło, skupiając na nim swoją uwagę. - Co się dzieje, Lou?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Nie to, żebym miał coś przeciwko twojej pomocy, ale jak dotąd nigdy się do tego nie paliłeś.

Louis wzruszył ramieniem. - Po prostu mam wrażenie, że odkąd jestem z Harrym nie spędzamy razem za dużo czasu.

\- Mięczak - dokuczył Zayn otwierając puszkę fałszywego spreju, zapełniając ją ziołem.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Co mogę wam podać do picia? - zapytała kelnerka.

\- Dla mnie woda - wymamrotał Harry wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, czekając na odpowiedź Mads.

\- Dla mnie to samo. Dzięki - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, następnie poświęcając swoją uwagę Harry'emu. - Co jest Harry?

Podniósł wzrok ze swoich rąk z nerwowym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Nic.

\- Jasne. Okej - mruknęła przewracając oczami.

Harry westchnął. - W porządku. Pamiętasz jak z Louisem pokłóciliśmy się na jego urodzinach przez to że Liam go pocałował?

Mads skinęła. - Tak.

\- Cóż. Ze złości mogłem zrobić coś głupiego.

Jej twarz momentalnie oblała złość. - Co zrobiłeś?

Harry zaczął wiercić się na swoim miejscu. - Po tym jak zrobiłem z siebie durnia poszedłem do domku nad basenem.

Mads pokiwała głową, dając mu tym znać że może kontynuować.

\- Kiedy już tam byłem Kendall siedziała na kanapie i paliła - przerwał, spoglądając znów na swoje dłonie.

\- Mógłbyś trochę przyśpieszyć.

\- Przepraszam.. - szepnął. - Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Niepokoiłem się o Louisa, a ona mnie wysłuchała i dzięki temu poczułem się lepiej. Nie wiem, miło było mieć kogoś, kto wysłucha każdego twojego słowa i patrzy na ciebie w ten sposób... Jakbyś był wart ich czasu.

\- A Louis tego nie robi?

\- Nie, to nie to. Po prostu, przy nim czuję jakbym musiał bardziej się starać i właśnie to powiedziałem Kendall, a ona była taka spokojna i poniekąd dałem się ponieść chwili.

Blondynka westchnęła. - Nie zrobiłeś tego.

\- Przerwałem zanim zaszło za daleko - powiedział szybko, prawie szeptem. - ale się całowaliśmy. Jak, poważnie.

\- Jak bardzo poważnie? Tak jak na zjeździe w drugiej klasie czy może w wakacje w Nowym Orleanie?

\- Przerwa wiosenna w drugiej klasie.

\- Ten pocałunek, który poprowadził do..

Harry przytaknął. - Yup. Byłem tak blisko zabrania jej na górę.

\- Co cię powstrzymało?

\- Louis.

\- A nie pomyślałeś o nim zanim ją pocałowałeś?

Westchnął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Oczywiście, że to zrobiłem. Zawsze o nim myślę.

Mads zachichotała, pokonana. - To dlaczego całujesz kogoś innego?

\- Bo jestem idiotą. Praktycznie byłem zalany w trupa, zjarany i na maksa wkurwiony.

\- Słyszę same wymówki. Które tak a propo są do dupy.

\- Wasze wody - odezwała się kelnerka, stawiając przed nimi napoje. - Znacie już swoje zamówienia?

\- Poproszę sałatkę z grillowanym kurczakiem - powiedziała Mads, przed oddaniem swojego menu.

\- Dla mnie stek Skinners.

\- W porządku, zaraz wrócę.

\- Więc co zamierzasz powiedzieć Louisowi? - spytała Mads, kiedy kelnerka była już poza zasięgiem słuchu.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że mi z tym pomożesz.

Na to jej brwi powędrowały a górę. - Co?

\- Nie wiem jak mu powiedzieć. Stoimy w dziwnym miejscu odkąd wyjechał do Europy i boję się, że zerwie ze mną gdy się dowie.

\- Co chcesz żebym zrobiła?

\- Powiedz mi jak mam to zrobić - Harry praktycznie błagał.

\- Poważnie, Harry?

\- Tak, proszę. Jestem zdesperowany. Minął już tydzień, a ja wciąż mu nie powiedziałem.

\- Czemu nie poszedłeś z tym do Nialla?

\- Bo mimo tego jak świetny jest, są rzeczy o których nie mogę z nim porozmawiać. Poza tym wiesz jak to jest być po drugiej stronie, no i nie ma dobrego sposobu by powiedzieć drugiej osobie, że zdradziłeś, po prostu pomyślałem że..

\- Powiem ci jak najłatwiej to zrobić?

Harry skinął, przygryzając nerwowo wargę.

\- W porządku - westchnęła, zrzucając włosy z ramion. - Oto co musisz zrobić...

**Louis' POV:**

\- Zayn - odezwał się przed zaciągnięciem.

\- Hej bracie - uśmiechnął się Zayn patrząc na niego.

Louis westchnął z zadowoloniem, kładąc się na stole. - Czy płatki to taka zupa śniadaniowa?

Zayn zaczął się śmiać, kładąc obok niego. - Co do cholery, stary.

\- Pytam poważnie - chichotał Louis.

Przygryzł wargę, aby powstrzymać się od śmiechu. - Zgaduję, że mogłaby być.

Uśmiech Louisa powoli zanikł, a twarz zastąpił poważny wyraz. - Myślisz, że dalej będziemy tak blisko jak pójdziemy do collegu?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami, zaciągając się. - Nie widzę powodu dlaczego nie. Będę w domu na święta i niektóre weekendy.

\- To prawda.. Ale wiesz, mieszkamy od siebie jakieś dwie minuty i ledwo się widujemy.

\- Co masz na myśli? Nadal się spotykamy.

Louis pokręcił głową. - To nie to samo. Zawsze robiliśmy coś codziennie, teraz widzę cię tylko na imprezach i w szkole. Nie byłeś na niedzielnym obiedzie od jakichś dwóch miesięcy.

\- Praktycznie nigdy nie ma cię w domu Lou, a jak jesteś to jest z tobą Harry.

Szatyn zmarszczył swoje brwi. - Jestem okropnym przyjacielem.

\- Nie, nie jesteś. Uważam, że to fajnie jak spędzacie razem tak dużo czasu.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to niezdrowe?

Zayn potrząsnął głową. - Ani trochę.

Westchnął, wciągając oddech. - Zgaduję, że tak. Myślisz że podjąłem złą decyzję?

\- Jaką?

\- Zostanie w Teksasie i pójście z Harrym do collegu.

\- Nie uważam tak. Martwię się tylko, że potem możesz tego żałować jeśli z jakiegoś powodu wam się nie uda. Pracowałeś na Cambridge odkąd nauczyłeś się chodzić.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Tak, na pewno będzie mi tego brakować, ale myślę że Harry'ego brakowałoby mi bardziej. Szczególnie teraz.

\- Czemuż to?

\- Widzę z nim swoją przyszłość. Wcześniej kiedy Cambridge było w moich planach wręcz przeciwnie, ale teraz..nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że Harry może być tym jedynym. Czułeś się kiedyś w taki sposób?

Zayn skinął w zgodzie. - Planowałem spytać Perrie, żeby wyjechała ze mną do Nowego Jorku. Może znalazła swoje miejsce w mieście, w końcu wzięła ślub.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nią ostatnio?

\- Nie całkiem. Już się pozbierała.

\- Przykro mi, Z.

Zaciągnął się wzruszając przy tym ramionami. - Czasami tak już jest.

\- Wystarczy tego - oznajmił Louis. - od tygodni nie spędzaliśmy razem czasu. Sugeruję żebyśmy skończyli te jointy, zamówili pizze i objadali się oglądając Jak Poznałem Waszą Matkę w biurze twojej mamy.

Zayn zaśmiał się na jego propozycję. - Zróbmy to.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Do kogo dzwonisz? - spytał Liam otwierając swoje piwo, kiedy usiadł na kanapie.

\- Louis.

Skinął, przenosząc wzrok na telewizor.

\- Dziwne - wymamrotał do siebie Harry.

\- Co?

\- Poczta głosowa.

\- Może ma wyłączony telefon - powiedział wzruszając ramionami, wyjmując swój telefon.

\- Prawdopodobnie masz rację. Spróbuję później.

\- Gdzie Alyssa? - zapytał Niall, siadając obok nich.

Liam wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. - Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Pokłóciliście się? - spytał Harry spoglądając znad swojej komórki.

\- Tak i nie.

\- Chłopaki, mama Mads zrobiła meksykańskie jedzenie - oznajmił Niall podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Po co?

\- A ma to znaczenie? Darmowe żarcie.

\- To prawda - wzruszył ramieniem.

\- Liam, pij to piwo - pospieszył blondyn, łapiąc już za kluczyki.

_

\- Skarbie? - zawołał Niall wchodząc do domu Mads.

\- Jesteśmy w kuchni - odkrzyknęła.

\- Dzień dobry pani Smith - przywitał się Harry po wejściu do kuchni.

\- Harry, nie wiem ile razy mam ci to powtarzać, mów do mnie Angela.

Brunet uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - Przepraszam.

\- Niall możesz podać mi miskę? - poprosiła Angela krojąc awokado.

Chłopak skinął podchodząc do jednej z szafek, skąd wyjął srebrne naczynie.

\- Dziękuje!

\- Potrzebujesz naszej pomocy czy możemy iść do jacuzzi? - spytała Mads opierając się o wyspę kuchenną.

\- Nie nie, możecie iść. Za trzydzieści minut wszystko powinno być gotowe.

\- Okej.

_

\- Co robimy na przerwę wiosenną? - zagaił Niall biorąc łyk swojego piwa.

\- Mój wujek ma ville w Puerto Vallarta - oznajmiła Mads przysuwając się do Nialla.

\- Który? - spytał Harry.

\- Ten co jest w więzieniu - odpowiedziała od niechcenia.

\- Masz wujka w więzieniu?

\- Myślałam, że wiesz?

Pokręcił głową. - Co zrobił?

\- Jakieś oszustwo? - wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie wiem do końca, nie interesuje sie tym za bardzo.

Harry roześmiał się cicho na to. - W porządku, wchodzę w to. Niall?

\- Mi to obojętnie. Wystarczy że będę miał ze sobą swoją dziewczynę i alkohol, a dam sobie radę - powiedział Niall całując czubek głowy Mads.

\- Liam? - zapytała spoglądając na niego.

\- Pewnie.

\- Myślicie, że Alyssa, Louis i Zayn będą chcieli dołączyć? - spytał Niall.

Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Nie rozmawiany teraz z Alyssą.

\- Czemu? - ciekawił się owijając ramię wokół blondynki.

Rzucił okiem na dziewczynę, następnie patrząc z powrotem na Nialla. - Jest zła przez to co się stało na urodzinach Louisa.

\- Co się wtedy stało?

\- Pocałowałem go.

\- No tak, ale w policzek, prawda?

\- Wciąż jest zła.

Niall zachichotał cicho. - Harry już sobie poradził.

\- Skarbie, zostaw to - odezwała się Mads po zobaczeniu reakcji Harry'ego.

\- Dobra, ale mówiąc o tej imprezie, słyszeliście że Kendall kogoś zaliczyła?

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w panice, głowa natychmiast wystrzeliła w górę by spojrzeć na Mads.

\- Gdzie to usłyszałeś? - zapytała.

\- Jeden ze znajomych Louisa z grupy teatralnej widział jak całuje się z jakimś kolesiem w domku nad basenem.

\- Więc się z nim całowała, a nie zaliczyła - poprawił Liam.

\- Nie wiemy dokąd to poprowadziło.

\- W-widział kto to był? - spytał Harry wiercąc się niekomfortowo na swoim miejscu.

Niall pokręcił przecząco głową. - Nie widział kto, widział tylko tył jego głowy. Myślę, że już oficjalnie się po tobie pozbierała, Harry.

Wymusił słaby chichot. - Zgaduję, że tak.

\- Um, wracając do przerwy.. Zgadzamy się na Puerto Vallarta, bo moja ciotka musi wiedzieć?

\- Tak, wchodzimy w to. Zapytam dziś Louisa i dam ci znać.

\- Gdzie on jest?

\- Spotkał się z Zaynem, ale nie odbiera telefonu więc nie wiem czy jeszcze u niego jest.

\- Zobacz czy się dodzwonisz, bo naprawdę chciałabym trochę trawki.

\- Louis nie sprzedaje trawki, Mads.

\- On nie, ale Zayn tak. A jeśli jest teraz z nim to oboje mogą przyjść.

\- Spróbuję jeszcze raz - powiedział Harry wychodząc z wody.

_

\- Louis?

\- Halo? - zaśpiewał do słuchawki.

\- Gdzie jesteś? - spytał zasłaniając jedno ucho. - Ledwo cię słyszę.

\- Jestem z Zaynem - starał się przekrzyczeć muzykę.

\- Okej, ale gdzie?

\- Zaczekaj.

\- Co?

\- Hej, przepraszam, jesteśmy w Trex.

\- Tak wcześnie?

Louis zachichotał cicho do jego ucha. - To tylko ja i Zayn. Chcieliśmy się napić i zapalić więc przyszliśmy tutaj.

\- Cóż, przykro mi zepsuć twoją zabawę, ale mama Mads zrobiła meksykańskie jedzenie i zastanawialiśmy się czy nie chcielibyście do nas dołączyć?

\- Mogę spytać Z czy chce.

\- Okej, napisz potem czy przyjdziecie.

\- Napiszę. Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też skarbie.

_

\- Przyjdą? - zapytała Mads gdy Harry wrócił do jacuzzi.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Są w Trex, Louis wyśle mi wiadomość.

\- Co oni robią w Trex w środę o szóstej? - spytał Niall otwierając kolejne piwo.

\- Najwyraźniej są tam tylko oni. Chcieli zajarać i się napić więc poszli tam.

\- Chciałabym, żeby moja mama miała swój klub. Jedyne czego jest właścicielką to dużej szafy - westchnęła Mads.

Harry roześmiał się. - Tak, ale twój tata jest producentem więc masz szansę poznawania świetnych ludzi.

Mads wzruszyła ramionami. - W sumie to tak.

Potrząsnął głową spoglądając na swój telefon. - Okej, są już w drodze.

\- Jej - zawiwatowała dziewczyna.

_

\- Mamo, Louis i Zayn też będą - poinformowała Mads wyjmując wodę z lodówki.

\- W porządku, jest masa jedzenia.

\- Super. Oh i myślę, że na przerwę wiosenną zostaniemy w domku wujka Gerry'ego w Puerto Vallarta.

\- Okej, powiem cioci Alice żeby wszystko było przygotowane.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnęła się pociągając łyk wody. - Dobra, pójdę po chłopaków bo jestem pewna że Niall umiera z głodu.

_

\- Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś? - Mads zapytała Zayna nim się zaciągnęła.

\- Glass House w Houston.

Podała dalej miskę wypuszczając dym. - Cóż, jest zajebiste.

Zayn uśmiechnął się kiwając głową. - Moje ulubione.

\- Moje prawdopodobnie też, wystarczy mi jeden raz i już po mnie - odezwał się Liam wręczając miskę Louisowi.

\- Nadal zostajesz na noc? - Harry szepnął cicho, kiedy chłopak zapalił trawkę.

Louis skinął zaciągając się dymem z pomocą Harry'ego.

\- Super, rodzice wyjechali dziś rano na sylwestra i uważam, że powinniśmy wypróbować nowe jacuzzi.

\- Masz nowe jacuzzi? - spytał Niall pochylając się, by na niego spojrzeć.

Harry przeniósł wzrok na chłopaka, gdzie był rozłożony na łóżku Mads. - Próbuję przeprowadzić prywatną rozmowę z moim chłopakiem.

\- I uznałeś, że najlepszym miejscem na to jest środek koła?

Wywrócił oczami, samemu się zaciągając.

\- No dobra um, co mówiłeś o nowym jacuzzi?

Harry westchnął wypuszczając dym. - Świątecznym prezentem mojej mamy dla taty było dodanie nowego jacuzzi do basenu.

\- Ekstra, idealnie na jutrzejszą imprezę.

\- O czym rozmawiacie? - zapytała Mads opadając na swoje łóżko, w połowie lądując na ciele Nialla.

\- Harry ma nowe jacuzzi.

\- Oooh, jak super - zachichotała zaciągając się świeżym skrętem.

\- Kto dał ci więcej trawy? - śmiał się Harry zabierając jej jointa z ręki.

\- Hej - wysunęła wargę sięgając po niego dłonią.

Przysunął skręta do ust długo się zaciągając, następnie chwytając Louisa za szczękę i przyciskając do siebie ich wargi.

Louis uśmiechnął się rozchylając swoje usta.

Harry odsunął się w tył zaciągając się jeszcze jeden raz, a dopiero później wręczając jej z powrotem.

\- Mogłeś poprosić - wymamrotała pod nosem.

Brunet uśmiechnął się do niej słodko, posyłając w jej stronę całusa.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, przewracając oczami. - Jesteś irytujący.

\- Kochasz mnie.

Wzruszyła ramionami. - Eh.. Pokłóciłabym się.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Co robiliście dziś z Zaynem? - Harry spytał ze swojego miejsca na łóżku, Louis w tym czasie zajmował się wyjmowaniem swoich kontaktów w łazience.

\- Pomogłem mu trochę, a później poszliśmy do Trex.

Skinął do siebie i chwycił za telefon, po chwili z powrotem go odkładając.

Louis wyszedł z łazienki opierając się o framugę. - A ty co robiłeś?

\- Byłem na lunchu z Mads.

\- Jak było? - podszedł do łóżka przekładając jedną z nóg przez kolana Harry'ego.

Harry wzruszył ramionami łapiąc go za biodra. - W porządku.

Zanucił w zgodzie pochylając się naprzód by złożyć pocałunek na ustach bruneta.

\- Tęskniłem dziś za tobą - wyszeptał w jego wargi.

Uśmiechnął się przekrzywiając głowę. - Tak?

Harry skinął z uśmiechem na ustach, ponownie go całując.

\- Ja za tobą też.

Jego uśmiech momentalnie się poszerzył, dłońmi wędrując na pośladki chłopaka.

Louis zachichotał przybliżając się do dotyku.

Ścisnął jego tyłek w dłoniach, przez co Louis zdusił w sobie jęk zaskoczenia.

\- Co ty na to? - spytał unosząc brew.

Louis zaśmiał się wywracając oczami. - Romantycznie.

Zachichotał przewracając ich i już za chwilę zwisał nad szatynem. - Jestem romantykiem.

Uśmiech Louisa jedynie się powiększył. - Czasami.

Zderzył ze sobą ich nosy delikatnie go całując.

\- Uwielbiam gdy to robisz - szepnął Louis.

\- Co takiego?

\- Patrzysz na mnie w ten sposób.

Harry uśmiechnął się, znów go całując. - I jaki jest ten sposób?

Louis przygryzł wargę, nieco się rumieniąc. - Jakbym był najważniejszy na całym świecie.

Uśmiech Harry'ego lekko opadł i jeszcze raz go pocałował. - Kocham cię.

\- A ja ciebie.

 


	27. rozdział 27

**Louis' POV:**

\- Hej Lot, jesteś gotowa? - spytał Louis pukając do drzwi.

Lottie otworzyła drzwi z uśmiechem. - Yup.. Chodźmy.

Louis przyjrzał jej się z góry do dołu. - Nie możesz iść tak ubrana.

\- Co jest nie tak z tym co mam na sobie? - zapytała spoglądając w dół na swój strój: spodenki z wysokim stanem oraz czerwony koronkowy top z długim rękawem.

\- Cóż, po pierwsze, jest jakieś niecałe dziesięć stopni a po drugie, jesteś za młoda.

Lottie tylko się zaśmiała. - Po pierwsze to nie zamierzam długo być na zewnątrz - przerwała chwytając swoją torebkę i zamykając drzwi. - i po drugie, nie jesteś moim rodzicem więc idę w tym.

Przewrócił oczami i pozostało mu jedynie pójście za nią w dół korytarza. - Mamo, wychodzimy już.

Jay wyszła z kuchni na przedpokój. - Okej, uważajcie na siebie. Zostajecie?

\- Tak.

\- W porządku, kocham was - uśmiechnęła się całując ich obydwoje w policzki.

\- Kiedy mama zaczęła być taka wyluzowana? - Lottie zadała to pytanie jak tylko znaleźli się w samochodzie Louisa.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. - Zawsze taka była.. Po prostu jesteś bardziej zwariowana więc cię bardziej ogranicza.

\- Oh odpieprz się.

Louis zachichotał w odpowiedzi ruszając z podjazdu.

_

\- Lottie - Niall uśmiechnął się, gdy oboje weszli do kuchni. - Co za przyjemność.

Blondynka zaśmiała się cicho. - Miło cię znów zobaczyć, Niall.

\- Stary będziesz teraz do niej uderzał? - spytał Harry przyciągając Louisa do uścisku. - Cześć skarbie.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, całując.

\- Nie uderzam do niej, po prostu jestem miły.

Harry potrząsnął głową spoglądając w dół na Louisa, zniżając swój głos. - My, uh, musimy potem porozmawiać, w porządku?

Szatyn zmarszczył swoje brwi. - Okej.. Wszystko dobrze?

Skinął delikatnie odsuwając włosy z jego oczu. - Jasne.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Postarał się by wymusić lekki uśmiech. - Sto procent.

\- Impreza przyjechała! - krzyknęła Mads kiedy razem z Alyssą i Zaynem weszli do domu.

\- W kuchnni - zawołał Niall.

\- Witam - przywitała się wchodząc do kuchni i przytulając chłopaka.

\- Zayn! - ucieszyła się Lottie, gdy ujrzała go kilka kroków za Mads.

Twarz Zayna rozjaśniła się, kiedy otworzył ramiona by przyjąć jej uścisk. - Oto mój ulubiony nowojorczyk.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się owijając wokół niego swoje ręce. - Byłabym bardziej zaszczyczona gdybym nie była jedynym którego znasz.

\- Hej, znam babcię i dziadka Tommo - sprzeczał się, po chwili odsuwając z ramieniem wciąż wokół niej. - Właściwie jak tak myślę, to babcia T chyba jest moim ulubionym.

Lottie sapnęła sarkastycznie. - Czuję się urażona.

Zayn uśmiechnął się złośliwie, jeszcze raz ją przytulając. - Tylko żartuję.

\- Zayn, czemu zagadujesz moją dziewczynę? - spytał Niall ustawiając kieliszki.

\- Co wy na to, żeby nikt nie zbliżał się do mojej siostry? - odezwał się Louis.

Zayn roześmiał się na to. - Wyluzuj Lou, tylko się droczymy a nawet jeśli tak by nie było, Lottie jest dla nas zbyt dobra.

Louis pokręcił głową przysuwając się do Harry'ego. - Jesteście chorzy.

\- Kochasz mnie i wiesz o tym - odparował Zayn.

\- Cóż, ja kochałabym cię gdybyś załatwił kilka skrętów - uśmiechnęła się Mads wypełniając wódką kieliszki.

\- Zrobiłbym to, ale myślałem, że moglibyśmy spróbować dabs*

Głowa Mads wystrzeliła w górę, na twarzy gościł uśmiech. - Dabs?

Zayn uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiwając głową. - Yup. Dopiero co kupiłem.. Zgaduję, że byłoby fajnie gdybyście spróbowali.

\- Na co czekamy? - zapytała z poważną miną przechylając swój kieliszek, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Ja pójdę - powiedział Harry, kierując się w stronę drzwi aby wpuścić do środka masę ludzi.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Chcesz to zrobić? - spytał Louisa siadając na kanapie.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - To trawka, prawda?

\- Zasadniczo to tak.

\- A więc tak - oznajmił nerwowo.

\- Okej.

Po chwili wszyscy wykorzystali swoją okazję, a atmosfera nieco uległa zmianie.

\- Zaynie. Piękny, piękny Zaynie... Mogę jeszcze raz? - zapytała słodko Mads, próbując podejść do Zayna.

Zayn śmiał się wypuszczając dym. - Jasne ślicznotko.

\- Hej, skończ podrywać moją dziewczynę - wymamrotał Niall ze swojego miejsca na kanapie.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął nieprzytomnie, zaciągając się i rzucając na niego okiem. - chcesz żebym zamiast tego podrywał ciebie?

\- Tak.. Trochę.

Zachichotał wręczając przedmiot Mads, zanim ponownie na niego spojrzał. - Ta koszulka naprawdę uwydatnia twoje oczy.

Niall zatrzepotał rzęsami. - Tak myślisz?

\- Jesteś pieprzonym frajerem - śmiał się Zayn łapiąc butelkę wódki, nalewając do swojego kubeczka.

Blondyn pokazał mu środkowy palec, następnie zabierając butelkę z jego rąk. - Odpierdol się.. Jestem uroczy.

\- Owszem jesteś - uśmiechnęła się Mads całując go w policzek.

**Louis' POV:**

\- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - Louis spytał kiedy razem z Harrym udali się do domku nad basenem.

\- Oh um.. Pogadamy o tym później - powiedział z nerwowym uśmiechem.

\- Dlaczego nie możemy teraz?

\- No bo, um - przerwał i rozejrzał się wokół, zauważając chłopaka z drużyny który wołał go by dołączył do gry w piwnego ping ponga. - ponieważ jesteśmy na imprezie, a kto na nich rozmawia?

\- Harry.

\- Skarbie, naprawdę chcę żebyś miał miły wieczór. Dlaczego nie dołączymy do Evena i zagramy w ping ponga?

Louis tylko westchnął. - Okej.. Prowadź.

Harry uśmiechnął się całując go w czoło, nim poprowadził ich do jednego ze stołów.

_

\- Z, co robisz na imprezie kiedy ci się nudzi? - zapytał Louis siadając obok niego.

Zayn spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. - Właśnie coś dostałem.

\- Już się boję.

Zaśmiał się wyjmując małą torebeczkę z białym proszkiem wewnątrz.

\- Czy to kokaina? - spytał zaskoczony.

Zayn skinął. - Mhm, niezłe gówno. Chcesz kreskę?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Mogę spróbować.

Uśmiechnął się chwytając leżącą na stoliku książkę, wysypując na nią małą ilość białej substancji. - Masz jakiś banknot?

Skinął wyjmując banknot pięciodolarowy.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział uprzejmie, rozdzielając proszek na trzy kreski. - Nie martw się, ta mniejsza dla ciebie.

\- Jak miło - śmiał się Louis.

\- Nie wiemy jak to na ciebie zadziała, a odkąd to twój pierwszy raz nie obiecuję, że coś poczujesz.

\- Jak działa na ciebie?

\- Szczerze, jakbym mógł zrobić wszystko. Jakbyś chciał wspinać się po górach, to jest to.

Louis zachichotał biorąc od niego zwinięty banknot. - Wszyscy tak reagują?

Zayn pokręcił przecząco głową. - Nah. Niektórzy są spokojni, inni zaczynają wariować. Zależy od osoby.

Pokiwał w zrozumieniu i ściskając jedną z dziurek nosa wciągnął proszek, następnie pociągając nosem po tym jak usiadł. - Skąd będę wiedzieć?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. - Zaufaj mi, będziesz wiedział.

Skinął jeszcze raz przyglądając się jak robił to samo z pozostałymi dwoma.

\- Chcesz coś do picia?

Rzucił okiem na swój kubek przytakując. - Rum z colą.

\- Masz to.

_

\- Hej Lou, jak tam? - spytał Liam siadając obok niego na kanapie.

\- W porządku - wymamrotał. - Zayn jakieś dziesięć minut temu poszedł mi po drinka i jeszcze nie wrócił.

Liam roześmiał się. - Ta, widziałem go jak rozmawia z Lottie.

\- Tak myślałem, zawsze na niego leciała.

\- Chcesz zapalić? - zapytał wyjmując dwa skręty z kieszeni.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Czemu nie.

Liam przyłożył rękę do serca. - Uwielbiam gdy tak mówisz.. Czuję się przez to wyjątkowy.

Szatyn zachichotał na jego słowa zabierając mu jednego skręta. - Jesteś absurdalny.

Uśmiechnął się podając mu zapalniczkę. - Gdzie Harry?

Louis westchnął. - Gra w ping ponga.

\- Nie chciałeś dołączyć?

\- Mimo tego jak bardzo to lubię, cztery gry to o trzy za dużo.

Liam zaśmiał się odpalając swojego skręta. - A więc dlatego siedzisz tu sam.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego. - Nie jestem sam. Ty tu jesteś.

\- To prawda - uśmiechnął się intensywnie się w niego wpatrując.

\- Co? - spytał zaciągając się.

Potrząsnął głową, odwracając wzrok. - To nic.

\- Nie, powiedz mi.

\- Naprawdę nic.

\- Skoro tak mówisz.

\- Jak z Harrym? - zapytał starając się zmienić temat.

\- Dobrze.

\- Na pewno?

Louis uniósł brwi patrząc na niego z ciekawością. - Tak. Czemu?

\- Tylko się zastanawiałem.

\- Czy ty coś wiesz?

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Brzmisz jakby między mną a nim coś się działo.

\- N-nie miałem takiego zamiaru - powiedział szybko.

Zwężył na niego oczy. - Powiedz.

\- Nic nie wiem.

\- Owszem wiesz. Twoje brwi mają ten dziwny tik, jak zawsze gdy coś ukrywasz.

Liam westchnął. - Louis obiecuję, że o niczym nie wiem..robią tak pewnie przez to co wcześniej wziąłem.

\- Jeśli tak twierdzisz.

\- Hej, mam pytanie - odezwał się po tym jak się zaciągnął.

\- Jakie?

\- Naprawdę zamierzasz tak po prostu zrezygnować z Cambridge?

\- Nie powiedziałbym, że po prostu rezygnuję.. Jedynie zamieniam.

\- Na imprezy i futbol?

Louis roześmiał się. - Na to co może mnie spotkać.

\- Więc rezygnujesz ze swojej szansy?

\- Ale nie z przeznaczenia - bronił.

Westchnął ponownie, zmieniając pozycję by lepiej na niego spojrzeć. - Nie chcę być niegrzeczny.. Po prostu wiem jak ważne jest dla ciebie Cambridge.

\- Liam.. Cambridge to miejsce. Szkoła. Tak długo jak skończę z tytułem nie ma znaczenia gdzie pójdę. A poza tym, A&M jest naprawdę w porządku szkołą.

\- Jak uważasz.

Louis jęknął. - Liam.

\- Przepraszam. Chcę być tylko pewny, że robisz to dla siebie.

Uśmiechnął się umieszczając dłoń na jego kolanie. - Robię. Ale dziękuję za troskę.

Liam pochylił się do przodu z dłońmi na jego karku, złączając ich usta.

Louis odsunął się od niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Ja um.. Przepraszam. N-nie wiem czemu to zrobiłem.

Siedział na miejscu nie poruszając się, wciąż na niego patrząc.

\- Powiedz coś.

Zamrugał powoli, spuszczając wzrok po chwili znów przenosząc go na Liama. - Ja-dlaczego?

Liam pokręcił głową. - To tylko... Nie wiem. Przepraszam, możemy udawać że to się nie stało i nigdy o tym nie rozmawiać?

Louis skinął. - Dla mnie w porządku.

Wymusił uśmiech zatapiając się w kanapie i zaciągając.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Hej Harry - powiedziała cicho Kendall podchodząc do niego.

Harry odwrócił się od chłopaka z którym rozmawiał, stwarzając z nią kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Możemy porozmawiać?

\- Um - był cicho przez chwilę spoglądając na chłopaka, a później znów na nią. - Ta.. Jasne. Okej.

Uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, kierując w stronę ogniska przy którym całowały się dwie dziewczyny.

\- Co tam?

\- Ja um.. Chciałam zapytać cię o ten pocałunek.

Harry skinął spoglądając na swoje stopy. - Co z tym?

\- Co masz na myśli co z tym?

Westchnął, skupiając na niej swój wzrok. - Po co chcesz o tym rozmawiać? Stało się, ledwo to pamiętam. Byłem pijany - przerwał, przecierając twarz dłonią. - Słuchaj.. To był błąd i to nic nie znaczyło. Jestem z Louisem, tyle.

\- Więc mu powiedziałeś?

\- To nie twój interes.

\- Wezmę to jako nie.

Wypuścił oddech, śmiejąc się cicho. - Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie wiem czego ode mnie chcesz Kendall, ale mój związek z Louisem nie powinien cię obchodzić. Przepraszam jeśli myślałaś, że pocałunek coś znaczył, ale tak nie było i to się nigdy nie powtórzy. Teraz jeśli mi wybaczysz, zaraz północ i chciałbym znaleźć swojego chłopaka.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Która godzina? - spytał podchodząc do Zayna, który w kuchni robił drinka.

\- Zaraz północ. Miałem właśnie wychodzić na dwór na fajerwerki.. Chcesz dołączyć?

Louis skinął i razem z Zaynem wyszli na zewnątrz.

\- Gdzie jest Harry?

\- Dobre pytanie - parsknął rozglądając się.

\- Cóż, ja będę twoim pocałunkiem jeśli go nie znajdziesz - dokuczył Zayn, owijając wokół niego ramię.

Louis zachichotał. - Myślę, że pocałowałem już wystarczająco osób które nie są Harrym jak na jedną noc.

Twarz Zayna opadła. - Co?

Przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na niego. - Liam mnie pocałował.

\- Liam? - zapytał ze zdezorientowaniem.

Louis skinął. - To nic nie znaczyło. Przerwałem zanim mogło do czegoś dojść, ale i tak powiem o tym Harry'emu. Zasługuje żeby wiedzieć.

Zayn skinął podnosząc wzrok, aby zobaczyć podchodzącego do nich Harry'ego. - Oto i jest.

\- Życz mi powodzenia - powiedział, nim przyjął na twarz uśmiech i odszedł w stronę chłopaka.

_

\- Hej - uśmiechnął się nachylając, by cmoknąć go w usta.

\- Hej skarbie.

\- Jest coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się. - Co takiego, kochanie?

Louis westchnął. - Wcześniej kiedy grałeś w ping ponga a ja siedziałem w środku..

\- Tak.

\- Przyszedł Liam i razem postanowiliśmy zapalić, rozmawialiśmy i potem, cóż, pocałował mnie. Teraz zanim się wściekniesz chcę ci powiedzieć, że się odsunąłem a on czuł się okropnie że to zrobił. Myślę, że nawet nie wiedział co robi.

Harry zacisnął szczękę, unosząc spojrzenie po chwil patrząc znów na Louisa. - Zabiję go.

Oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły. - Co, czemu? To nic nie znaczyło.

\- Nie rozumiesz Louis! Właśnie o tym mówię ci od tygodni, on chce tego co mam ja. Było tak całe życie.

\- Ze mną to nie tak. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Może w twoich oczach, Louis. Ale w jego jesteś kimś, kogo on nie ma, a ja tak. Nie widzisz tego? - wypluł ze złością, unosząc głos.

Louis przygryzł wargę, spuszczając wzrok. - Czemu na mnie krzyczysz?

Harry westchnął. - Cholera, Louis, nie rozumiesz tego jak bardzo boję się, że ktoś lepszy mi cię zabierze? Każdego dnia boję się o to, że znajdziesz kogoś lepszego ode mnie.

\- Harry ja-

\- Ty! - zawołał wskazując na kogoś za plecami Louisa.

Louis wraz z kilkoma innymi osobami odwrócił głowę, zauważając Liama.

\- Harry nie - powiedział szybko starając się go przytrzymać.

Brunet minął go natychmiast podchodząc do Liama.

\- O co cho.. - zaczął chłopak, ale przerwała mu pięść Harry'ego.

\- Pierdol się Liam.

\- Poważnie Harry, robisz scenę - wyszeptał Louis próbując go odsunąć.

\- Ja robię scenę? Przepraszam, jak myślałeś, że zareaguje?

\- Nie wiem, nie tak.

\- Co z tobą? Jak ty byś zareagował? - krzyknął Harry, teraz już przykuwając wzrok połowy imprezy.

Louis wzruszył wstydliwie ramionami.

\- Możemy się dowiedzieć.

Zmarszczył oczy patrząc na niego. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Całowałem się z Kendall. Jak się przez to czujesz?

Buzia Louisa opadła na to, warga zaczęła drżeć. - Co?

Poczucie winy zalało twarz Harry'ego jak tylko zdał sobie sprawę co się właśnie stało. - O mój boże.. Louis.

Louis cofnął się o krok w tył, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Dobra, wszyscy wracają na imprezę - krzyknął Niall odwracając uwagę od ich dwójki. - Zaraz odliczanie.

\- Skarbie - szepnął Harry, gdy ludzie zaczęli odwracać spojrzenia.

\- Pieprz się Harry - wydusił z siebie idąc szybko w kierunku Zayna.

\- Hej Z.. Widziałeś Lottie? - spytał powstrzymując łzy.

Zayn spojrzał na niego, pokręcając głową. - Nie.. W porządku?

Louis potrząsnął głową. - Dam sobie radę. Naprawdę muszę ją znaleźć.

\- Mogę ją potem podrzucić.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak.. Na pewno sobie poradzisz?

\- Właściwie to nie, ale będąc tutaj lepiej nie będzie.

\- Okej, napisz jak będziesz w domu.

Skinął. - Dobrze.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Co się stało z planem? - spytała Mads zajmując miejsce obok Harry'ego.

\- Rozpadł się na milion kawałków.

\- Najwyraźniej - wymamrotała. - Ale dlaczego?

\- Liam go dziś pocałował.

\- Więc postanowiłeś zawstydzić miłość swojego życia przed całą szkołą, bo _Liam_ go pocałował?

Harry westchnął odrzucając głowę w tył. - Jestem największym idiotą.

Mads pokiwała głową. - Teraz to zrozumiałeś.

\- Nie pomagasz.

\- Próbowałam, ale nie posłuchałeś.

\- Pomóż mi teraz. Proszę.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Obawiam się, że w tym momencie już nic nie mogę zrobić. Wszystko zależy od ciebie.

\- Co to znaczy?

\- To znaczy, że musisz do niego pójść. Wytłumacz się, pozwól mu na siebie nakrzyczeć i miej nadzieję, że się nad tobą zlituje. Bo to jedyne co ci zostało. A to ryzykowne.

**Louis' POV:**

Louis wytarł łzy, które groziły wypłynięciem, starając się nie rozpłakać. Wszedł do swojej łazienki, włączając wodę i patrząc jak wypełnia wannę.

\- Louis!

Zmarszczył brwi, wyłączając ją i wracając z powrotem do pokoju.

\- Louis!

Odwrócił się w stronę okna, słysząc kamień uderzający w szybę. Podszedł do niego widząc Harry'ego.

\- Proszę cię otwórz okno - błagał, głos stłumiony przez dzielącą ich szybę.

\- Czemu powinienem? - wymamrotał spoglądając na swoje dłonie.

\- Bo jest mi zimno - powiedział wydymając wargę z nutą humoru w głosie. - Naprawdę chcesz żebym zamarzł?

Louis spojrzał na niego ze złością. - Poważnie? Próbujesz być teraz uroczy?

\- Masz rację, przepraszam. To nie czas.

Zmarszczył czoło, krzyżując swoje ręce.

\- Wpuść mnie proszę.. Chcę wyjaśnić.

\- Wyjaśnić co? Jak obściskiwałeś się ze swoją byłą? Jak mnie okłamałeś?

\- Lou proszę cię, nie chcę rozmawiać o tym przez okno.

Louis westchnął wstając, a następnie odblokował okno.

Harry otworzył je wspinając się do środka. Podszedł do chłopaka, który stał już przy swoim łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i wzrokiem skierowanym na podłogę.

\- Louis - szepnął sięgając do niego, tylko po to by ten się odsunął.

\- Powiedziałeś, że chciałeś wyjaśnić.. Masz pięć minut.

Skinął siadając na łóżku Louisa. - Okej. Chciałbym zacząć od tego, że jest mi potwornie przykro, nie masz nawet pojęcia. To był największy błąd w moim życiu. Ledwo to pamiętam, byłem tak nachlany i wściekły. Za każdym razem gdy wszystko jest dobrze, muszę to schrzanić. Wiem, że to co mówię nie tłumaczy tego co zrobiłem i zrobię wszystko, co tylko możliwe żeby pokazać ci jak bardzo przepraszam.

Louis oczyścił gardło, siadając na miejscu obok. - Kiedy to się stało?

Harry przygryzł wargę. - W wigilię.

Natychmiast podniósł się na nogi, smutek zastąpiła złość. - Całowałeś się ze swoją byłą w moje pieprzone urodziny!

Brunet spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Serio, nie zamierzasz nic powiedzieć?

\- Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć.

\- A co powiesz na "spieprzyłem Louis, jestem idiotą Louis, to nic nie znaczyło".

\- To nic nie znaczyło. Byłem zjarany, nie wiedziałem co się dzieje dopóki się nie stało.

Louis stał przed nim z pustym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Dlaczego czekałeś tydzień żeby mi powiedzieć?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie mogłem... Nie mogłem zebrać się by to zrobić. Bałem się, że cię stracę, ale wiedziałem że muszę ci powiedzieć zanim dowiesz się od kogoś innego.

\- No cóż, upewniłeś się, że ty byłeś tym który mi powiedział... Jak i wszystkim na imprezie.

Ramiona Harry'ego opadły w porażce. - Nie powinienem ci tak powiedzieć.. Nie chciałem.

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś?

\- Byłem wściekły! - bronił się. - Byłem cholernie zły przez to, że Liam cię pocałował.

\- Więc postanowiłeś się na mnie wydrzeć?

\- Wiem. To było głupie, nie zasłużyłeś na to.

\- Nie, nie zasłużyłem.

Nastąpił moment ciszy, podczas którego oboje się w siebie wpatrywali.

\- Cóż, um.. - zaczął Louis oczyszczając gardło. - Myślę, że lepiej jeśli teraz wyjdziesz.

\- Nie mów tak proszę. Chcę to naprawić.

\- Tutaj nie da się niczego naprawić - powiedział spokojnie.

\- Co.. Co masz na myśli?

Louis chwycił jego dłoń, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Kocham cię Harry i wysłuchałem co miałeś do powiedzenia. Ale w tej chwili sądzę.. Um sądzę, że będę potrzebował czasu by wszystko przemyśleć. Przemyśleć nas.

Twarz Harry'ego oblała panika. - Zrywasz ze mną?

Wzruszył ramieniem. - I tak i nie?

\- Co to znaczy?

\- Myślę że powinniśmy wziąć przerwę... Może przez jakiś czas się nie widywać. Nie na stałe, cóż może i tak, po prostu wystarczająco żebym wszystko przemyślał. Wiem że jest ci przykro i to doceniam, ale w tej chwili nie jestem w stanie ci ufać. Jesteś trzecim chłopakiem, który mi to zrobił Harry, ale pierwszym który przeprosił.

\- Trzecim?

Louis uśmiechnął się smutno. - Znasz mojego byłego Jamesa?

Harry skinął.

\- Zdradził mnie - przerwał na moment, wzdychając. - z dziewczyną ze swojej klasy, która później była z nim w ciąży.

Brwi Harry'ego wystrzeliły w górę. - Tak mi przykro.

Szatyn zaśmiał się słabo. - Ona wciąż nie wie, że byliśmy razem.

\- Nie zasłużyłeś na to. Nie zasługujesz na nic z tego.

Louis umieścił dłoń na jego policzku, przysuwając go do siebie aby złożyć na jego ustach lekki pocałunek.

Harry złapał go za nadgarstek, przebiegając kciukiem po jego knykciach. - Kocham cię.

\- Wiem o tym - przyznał cicho, pozwalając swojej ręce opaść z jego twarzy. - Wracaj na swoją imprezę.

\- Kiedy będę mógł cię zobaczyć?

\- Zobaczymy się we wtorek w szkole.

Skinął. - Mogę odprowadzić cię na zajęcia?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Wydaje mi się, że nie powinieneś. Potrzebuję czasu i nie mogę mieć cię obok.. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

\- A kiedy?

\- Dam ci znać.

\- Okej - szepnął, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

Louis podniósł się z miejsca, Harry tuż za nim. Pochylił się owijając ręce wokół szyi Harry'ego. - Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Harry.

\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku - wyszeptał cicho, mocno trzymając go w swoich ramionach.

_

\- Louis? - zdziwiła się Jay, gdy Louis wszedł do kuchni.

\- Dzień dobry mamo - ziewał, przecierając oczy.

\- Myślałam, że zostajesz u Harry'ego?

\- Miałem zamiar - zaczął siadając przy wyspie kuchennej. - ale tak jakby się pokłóciliśmy.

\- O co?

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

\- Wszystko będzie między wami dobrze? - spytała wyjmując szklankę z szafki.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie jestem pewien.

Jay nalała do niej soku pomarańczowego wręczając szklankę Louisowi. - Jeśli zmienisz zdanie i będziesz chciał o tym porozmawiać z chęcią wysłucham. Twoja siostra już wstała?

\- Oh, ona została. Zayn powiedział, że ją odwiezie.

\- O której? Za dwie godziny muszę z nią być na lotnisku.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - wzruszył ramionami, wstając i kierując się do swojego pokoju. - Zadzwonię do niego.

Louis odłączył swój telefon, odblokowując go i dzwoniąc do Zayna. Westchnął idąc korytarzem, podejrzanie podnosząc wzrok gdy usłyszał jego dzwonek. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swój ekran, a następnie w górę, zmierzając do pokoju siostry. Otworzył powoli drzwi wsuwając głowę do środka, widząc chłopaka bez koszulki ze swoimi ramionami wokół Lottie.

_____

*rodzaj marihuany, jak zwykle. Nie wiem skąd autorka ma o nich takie szerokie pojęcie, ale cóż.

 


	28. Rozdział 28

**Harry's POV:**

Obudził się szybko, tracąc poczucie gdzie się znajduje. Usiadł przecierając oczy, by pozbyć się resztek snu. Przeczyścił gardło jednocześnie podnosząc się na nogi, rozciągając ramiona nad głową, a gdy rozejrzał się wokół zdał sobie sprawę, że otoczenie jest całkiem znajome. Był w swoim salonie, stojąc na włosach jakiejś dziewczyny. Podniósł nogę kierując się do kuchni, po drodze chwytając na wpół pustą butelkę wódki.

\- Dzień dobry - wymamrotał Niall popijając sok pomarańczowy.

Harry skinął na niego, mrużąc jedno oko gdy pociągnął łyk wódki. - Napij się, pomoże - chrząknął, krztusząc się pozostałą ilością alkoholu w ustach.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że przyjdzie dzień kiedy nie będę chciał już nigdy pić alkoholu - jęknął blodnyn, krzywiąc się na samą myśl.

Roześmiał się podchodząc do stołka barowego. Przysunął je do siebie zauważając pod nim kilka czerwonych kubków, pociągnął jeszcze jeden łyk siadając na nim i chwytając jabłko z leżącej na wyspie miski. - Hej, podaj mi jeden nóż ten za tobą.

Niall uniósł nieco głowę, odwracając się. Westchnął podchodząc do blatu, skąd zabrał nóż do steków.

\- Dzięki - powiedział Harry odcinając kawałek jabłka.

Skinął, jednocześnie ziewając.

\- Dzień dobry chłopcy - powiedziała radośnie Mads wchodząc do kuchni.

Harry spojrzał w górę, zwężając oczy przyglądając się jej. - Czy ty byłaś właśnie biegać?

Dziewczyna pokiwała w zgodzie, podchodząc do lodówki by wyjąć z niej wodę. - Tak.

\- Skąd do cholery znalazłaś choć trochę energii?

Mads wzruszyła ramionami, podchodząc do Nialla i owijając wokół niego ramię. - W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, znam swój limit alkoholu.

Niall jęknął pochylając się do jej dotyku.

\- Cześć skarbie. Jak się czujesz? - zagruchała przeczesując palcami jego włosy.

Zaczął narzekać chwytając się jej, by utrzymać się prosto.

\- Zabiorę go do domu zanim zacznie wymiotować.

Harry śmiał się wgryzając zęby w kawałek jabłka znajdujący się na nożu. - Pomożesz mi najpierw wydostać stąd tych wszystkich ludzi? Ekipa sprzątająca będzie za jakieś trzydzieści minut i nie dadzą rady posprzątać z nimi wszystkimi.

Mads przytaknęła przenosząc Nialla na jedno miejsce.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się Harry powoli wstając.

**Louis' POV:**

Chwiejnym krokiem wszedł do kuchni ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy.

Jay podniosła wzrok znad książki kucharskiej, którą przeglądała. - Wracają?

Louis odwrócił spojrzenie z ekranu telefonu, patrząc na swoją mamę. Zaczął się jąkać chwytając ciasno komórkę w dłoni. - Um oni, - przerwał, przeczyszczając gardło by zebrać swoje myśli. Pokręcił lekko głową, pokazując telefon. - Nie odebrał, ale jestem pewien że już są w drodze.

Kobieta skinęła wyjmując dwa steki z zamrażarki, następnie wkładając je do szklanego pojemnika. - No dobra jesteś głodny? Mogę zrobić szybko naleśniki.

Louis pokręcił przecząco głową kierując się w stronę stołka barowego. - Nie, jest okej - powiedział cicho zajmując miejsce. - Muszę zaraz wyjść żeby załatwić kilka ostatnich rzeczy przed jutrzejszą szkołą.

Jay zanuciła łapiąc za babeczkę ze stojaka na wyspie, kładąc ją na talerzu. - I tak musisz coś zjeść - oznajmiła stanowczo wsuwając go do mikrofali. - Co jeszcze musisz zrobić?

Westchnął rozciągając ramiona. - Najpierw muszę podejść do szkoły, a później pojechać do Longview po książkę na zajęcia z psychologii.

\- Jaką książkę?

\- Psychologia Myersa.

\- Potrzebujesz ją na lekcje? - spytała Jay odmierzając sól.

Louis pokręcił głową biorąc łyk soku pomarańczowego. - Nie. Ale ma specjalne pytania na końcu działów i podsumowania.

\- Ile kosztuje?

Wzruszył ramionami, opierając podbródek na dłoni. - Chyba 150 dolarów.

\- Wystarczy ci? - zapytała stawiając przed nim talerz.

Louis skinął odrywając kawałek. - Tak. Babcia dała mi trochę więcej.

\- W porządku - uśmiechnęła się wracając do steków. - Chcesz żebym pożegnała od ciebie Lottie czy będziesz jak już wróci?

\- Oh, um - przerwał na moment, pociągając łyk soku. - Raczej mnie nie będzie, więc możesz ją pożegnać i powiedz że zobaczymy się niedługo.

Jay przytaknęła mieszając swoją marynatę. - Okej.

Louis posłał jej swój uśmiech, po chwili rzucając okiem na zegarek. - Cholera, muszę już iść - powiedział szybko, wstając z miejsca. Pochłonął resztę swojego soku, wkładając szklankę do zlewu. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też - zawołała, gdy ten pobiegł do swojego pokoju.

_

Zayn wykrzywił nos, calując Lottie w czubek głowy, rozciągając delikatnie nogi. Przekręcił się i powoli otworzył oczy, spoglądając w dół gdzie ujrzał blond włosy. Zmarszczył lekko brwi przyglądając się bardziej, widząc dziewczynę spokojnie śpiącą na jego klatce piersiowej. Westchnął przebiegając ręką po twarzy. - Kurwa.

Lottie poruszyła się odrobinę, zsuwając lekko głowę.

Wstrzymał swój oddech uważając, by jej nie obudzić, delikatnie odsuwając jej ręce z brzucha i powoli wysuwając się z łóżka.

Dziewczyna westchnęła przez sen, przytulając się do poduszki.

Zayn odetchnął ciężko wsuwając na siebie swoje jeansy jednocześnie szukając koszulki. Chwycił koszulę z ziemi razem z butami, nim wyślizgnął się z pokoju. Przez moment stał w miejscu ubierając się, po czym ruszył w dół korytarza. Rzucił okiem do kuchni by zobaczyć czy zastanie w niej Jay, następnie wypuścił oddech ulgi i wyszedł przez boczne drzwi.

Wygrzebał telefon z tylnej kieszeni podłączając go jak tylko znalazł się w swoim samochodzie. Westchnął przeglądając nieodebrane połączenia od Louisa i przyłożył komórkę do ucha. Wystukiwał rytm na kierownicy podczas czekania, a gdy odezwała się poczta głosowa oparł głowę na dłoni.

\- _Tu Louis, zostaw wiadomość a oddzwonię._

\- Cześć stary! - rozpromienił się po charakterystycznym dzwonku, podnosząc głowę. - Zakładam, że dzwoniłeś żeby dowiedzieć się kiedy Lottie wróci do domu.. - przerwał chichocząc nerwowo. - um cóż, już wróciła więc tak - przerwał znów, przez moment siedząc w ciszy. - Tak czy siak... Myślałem o tym by później coś obejrzeć, więc jak coś to napisz.

_

Skręcił na szkolny parking odłączając komórkę z ładowarki i chwytając swój plecak z miejsca pasażera. Otworzył drzwi wychodząc szybko na zewnątrz, przewieszając go przez ramię. Z westchnięciem odblokował ekran i ruszył w stronę wejścia do szkoły, po krótkiej chwili wsuwając go z powrotem do kieszeni, gdy miał już otworzyć szklane drzwi.

\- Harry - sapnął, stojąc zaledwie dwa metry od najpiękniejszego dupka jakiego miał szansę poznać.

\- Hej - Harry odezwał się cicho, nawet nie próbując zwiększyć dystansu między nimi.

Louis uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, wchodząc w głąb budynku. - Co tu robisz?

\- Oh - odchrząknął, unosząc lekko swoją torbę. - Trening na mecz charytatywny w przyszły piątek.

Szatyn skinął, poprawiając pasek na swoim ramieniu.

\- Ty? - spytał szybko.

\- Kilka osób z klubu teatralnego spotyka się dziś żeby przedyskutować wiosenną sztukę.

Harry przystąpił z nogi na nogę, spuszczając wzrok na świeżo wypolerowaną podłogę.

\- Lepiej się będę zbierał.. - Louis odezwał się po chwili ciszy. - Miłego treningu.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego powędrowało szybko w górę. - Tak. Tak, um.. Tobie też.

Louis zachichotał cicho posyłając mu słodki uśmiech, odchodząc w kierunku schodów.

\- Louis!

Westchnął odwracając się, by zobaczyć kto próbował zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Uniósł brwi kiedy ujrzał pochodzącego Liama. -  Cześć.

\- Cześć - Liam uśmiechnął się poprawiając pasek swojej torby, by nie wbijał się w jego kark.

\- Mecz charytatywny? - zapytał szybko pokazując na torbę chłopaka.

\- Huh? - spytał przechylając głowę ze zdezorientowaniem.

\- Torba.. Przypuszczam, że jesteś tu ze względu na trening, no wiesz, na mecz charytatywny?

\- Oh racja, tak - uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.

\- Um spójrz, nie chcę być niegrzeczny ale naprawdę muszę iść.

Liam skinął jedynie, spoglądając na niego. - Tak, okej, ale chciałbym z tobą pogadać.

Louis przygryzł wargę. - Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł.

\- Proszę, to ważne.

\- Liam..

\- Dziś wieczorem. Siódma trzydzieści, Cork Yard - przerwał mu.

\- Naprawde nie wydaje mi sie żeby..

\- Do zobaczenia o wpół do ósmej - przerwał mu jeszcze raz, mijając go i wchodząc po schodach.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Cześć.. Jak tam kac? - zadrwił Harry  gdy Niall wszedł do szatni.

\- Każda część mnie chce umrzeć wolną i bolesną śmiercią - jęknął ześlizgując się w dół szafek.

\- Ktoś tu za dużo wypił - zażartował Liam podchodząc do swojej szafki.

Uśmiech Harry'ego opadł, a zastąpiło go ostre spojrzenie.

Niall spojrzał na Harry'ego następnie na Liama, kaszląc niezręcznie.

\- Harry... - westchnął Liam.

Harry zatrzasnął drzwi swojej szafki, chwytając kask z ławki i zmierzając na boisko.

Niall podskoczył opierając głowę na kolanach, łkając cicho. - Dlaczego? - wyszeptał.

\- Ktoś dramatyzuje - Liam wymamrotał do niego żartobliwie.

Zmrużył oczy patrząc na niego, na twarzy miał wypisane zmęczenie. - Żartujesz prawda?

\- Co?

\- Co masz na myśli co? - wypluł, wstając i otwierając swoją szafkę. - Całowałeś się z jego chłopakiem.

\- No cóż a on z Kendall.

\- Nie o to chodzi - westchnął Niall, wsuwając na siebie bluzę na trening. - Louis nie jest dla niego tylko następną przelotną znajomością i dobrze o tym wiesz.

\- To tylko jeden pocałunek, nie wiem czemu robicie z tego takie zamieszanie.

Zamknął lekko drzwi szafki odwracając się w jego stronę. - Spójrz.. Pocałowałeś miłość jego życia i szczerze mówiąc, traktuje cie lepiej niż ja bym to robił na jego miejscu, więc po prostu módl się żeby niedługo ci wybaczył.

Liam skinął, zamykając swoją szafkę.

Niall skoczył w miejscu, pojękując. - Czemu ciągle to robicie.

Zaśmiał się biorąc swój kask i odchodząc na boisko. - Sorry.

**Louis' POV:**

Chodził w kółko wokół swojego pokoju stukając telefonem w dłoń. Wzdychając zatrzymał się w miejscu i odblokował ekran, przewijając palcem przez swoją listę kontaktów aż nie zatrzymał się na imieniu Zayna i wcisnął słuchawkę. Ponownie zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem czekając, aż chłopak odbierze.

\- Louis! Hej - przywitał się podekscytowany Zayn.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Zayn zachichotał nerwowo. - O czym?

\- Po prostu przyjdź, teraz - zażądał rozłączając się i siadając na łóżku.

_

\- Cześć stary - powiedział Zayn od razu po wejściu do jego pokoju.

Louis spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, na miejsce wstąpiła złość. Wznowił swoje kroki jak tylko chłopak usiadł na łóżku. - Okej więc po pierwsze, rozmawiam z tobą tylko dlatego, że jesteś moim przyjacielem najdłużej i nie ufam nikomu innemu z ważnymi sprawami.

\- Czemu miałbyś ze mną nie rozmawiać? - spytał jakby nie miał pojęcia o czym Louis mówi.

Louis zatrzymał się, patrząc na niego z poirytowaniem. - Wiem, że wczoraj spałeś z moją siostrą.

\- Co? - zapytał Zayn wysokim głosem, niezręcznie się przy tym śmiejąc.

\- Zayn.

Spuścił głowę na dół. - Przepraszam.

\- W tej chwili nie mam czasu, żeby się na ciebie złościć.

\- Przez tą sprawę z Harrym?

Warga Louisa zadrżała, gdy usiadł na skraju łóżka. - Tak.. Widziałem go dzisiaj. W szkole - westchnął, spoglądając w górę na Zayna. - wyglądał na tak smutnego.

\- Nawet nie próbuj Louis. Postąpiłeś właściwie.

\- Może zareagowałem zbyt gwałtownie. To znaczy, przyznał że czuje sie okropnie przez to co zrobił i nie wydaje mi się, żeby celowo chciał mnie zranić.

\- Masz na myśli całowanie swojej byłej na twoich urodzinach a następnie powiedzenie ci przy wszystkich? No tak, nigdy celowo by cię nie zranił - powiedział sarkastycznie.

\- Dzięki. Właśnie tego potrzebowałem usłyszeć. Musisz mnie bardziej pilnować albo inaczej zanim się obejrzysz będę z powrotem w jego ramiomach - tu przerwał, patrząc przed siebie. - w jego pięknych, silnych, opalonych ramionach.

\- Louis - ostrzegł Zayn.

\- Racja. Sorry.

\- To dlatego po mnie zadzwoniłeś?

Westchnął przewracając się na brzuch. - Nie. Liam zaprosił mnie dzisiaj na obiad.

\- Co powiedziałeś?

\- Nie dał mi nawet szansy na odpowiedź. Po prostu powiedział kiedy i gdzie i odszedł.

Zayn wiercił się odrobinę, przyglądając się mu. - To nie ma sensu... Znam go całe swoje życie i nigdy nie sprawiał wrażenia jakby się tobą interesował.. Albo w ogóle facetami.

\- Wszyscy myśleli, że Harry jest hetero - zaznaczył.

\- Tak, ale od zawsze mówiłem ci, że cię lubi.

\- To prawda - Louis skinął, przewracając się jeszcze raz i wstając. - A więc sądzisz, że powinienem pójść?

\- Gdzie to?

\- Cork Yard.

\- Okej - zanucił, przygryzając wargę. - No cóż, będzie płacił?

\- Czy to ma znaczenie?

\- No wiesz.. Darmowe jedzenie.

Louis jedynie cicho się zaśmiał, kręcąc głową na swojego przyjaciela.

_

Wszedł powoli do restauracji, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu Liama z nerwowym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Spotykasz się z kimś? - spytała hostessa, gdy go zauważyła.

\- Um tak. Wysoki chłopak, brązowe włosy, umięśniony - starał się opisać Liama.

\- Oh tak, jest tam - powiedziała uprzejmie, wskazując tył tarasu.

\- Dziękuje - uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, wchodząc w głąb restauracji.

Przygryzł wargę, zauważając Liama siedzącego przy małym drzewie.

Liam podniósł się gdy go zobaczył, a jego uśmiech się powiększył.

\- Cześć - przywitał się z nim, przyjmując jego uścisk.

\- Już myślałem, że się nie pojawisz - przyznał po tym jak zajęli miejsca.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego uroczo, układając serwetke na swoich kolanach. - Dlaczego miałbym nie przyjść?

Chłopak wzruszył z zakłopotaniem ramionami. - Nie wiem, po prostu pomyślałem.. Wiesz co, nieważne. Ważne jest to, że przyszedłeś.

\- Cześć, witamy w Cork Yard. Co mogę dla was podać? - kelner zapytał ich radosnym głosem.

Louis przerwał kontakt wzrokowy z Liamem, przenosząc go na kelnera. - Oh um.. - przerwał rzucając okiem na menu. - dla mnie wodę i kurczaka Thai.

Chłopak skinął z uśmiechem zabierając jego menu, nim spojrzał na Liama. - Dla pana?

Liam przeczyścił gardło, przeglądając szybko swoją kartę. - Kanapkę z tofu, sałatą i pomidorem.

\- W porządku - odpowiedział, przyjmując jego menu. - Wrócę zaraz z wodą.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział uprzejmie Louis, nim z powrotem spojrzał na Liama. - Więc.. Jak trening?

\- Dobrze. Brakowało mi go bardziej niż myślałem.

Louis zachichotał cicho. - Kto był trenerem? Tata Harry'ego chyba wciąż jest za miastem?

Liam pokiwał głową, pociągając łyk swojego napoju. - Tak. Trener White będzie na zastępstwie przez następne kilka dni.

\- Jest bardziej brutalny niż tata Harry'ego?

\- Nie do końca, trener Styles bardziej skupia się na ataku, trener White na obronie.

Louis przytakiwał pijąc swoją wodę, jakby rozumiał o czym mówi Liam.

\- Wystarczy o piłce.. Chciałem porozmawiać o zeszłej nocy.

\- Racja. Przepraszam, że powiedziałem Harry'emu, ale nie czułem się dobrze ukrywając to przed nim.

Liam wiercił się na swoim miejscu, potrząsając głową. - Nie musisz przepraszać. Miałeś pełne prawo, by mu powiedzieć - przygryzł wargę, spuszczając nieco wzrok. - Ja, ja czuję, że powinienem wyjaśnić czemu cię pocałowałem.

\- Okej - skinął sceptycznie.

\- Lubię cię, Louis. Zawsze uważałem, że jesteś atrakcyjny i im częściej miałem okazję spędzić z tobą czas i cię poznać, tym bardziej traciłem dla ciebie głowę.

Louis siedział bez ruchu na swoim miejscu, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Nie chciałem was od siebie odsunąć, to naprawdę był przypadek.

\- Przez przypadek mnie pocałowałeś? - zapytał z nutą humoru w głosie.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. - Tak. Zaufaj mi to nie tak chciałem cię pocałować po raz pierwszy.

\- A więc jest to coś o czym myślałeś?

Liam wzruszył ramionami, bawiąc się skrawkiem obrusu. - Tak. Ale nigdy nie zamierzałem tego zrobić. Po prostu dałem się ponieść chwili.

Louis uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. - Jesteś słodkim chłopakiem, Liam. Właściwie byłeś jedynym przyjacielem Harry'ego, który od początku mnie przyjął... Ale nie wiem czy czuję do ciebie to samo.

Skinął. - Tak myślałem.

\- To jednak nie znaczy, że nie chcę cię w swoim życiu.

Liam zaśmiał się smutno, biorąc łyk swojej wody.

\- Nie bądź taki - powiedział cicho. - Po prostu nie chcę cię oszukiwać. Owszem, jesteś bardzo przystojny i świetna z ciebie osoba, ale jesteś jednym z przyjaciół Harry'ego. Nie mógłbym tego zrobić jemu, ani tobie.

\- Powiedzmy, że nigdy nie byłeś z Harrym.. Miałbym szansę?

Louis myślał o tym przez chwilę, wzruszając ramionami. - Może. Ale to nie do końca możliwe.

\- Więc zawsze będziemy tylko przyjaciółmi?

Skinął w zgodzie, spoglądając na swoje kolana. - Tak będzie najlepiej.

Liam westchnął ciężko, wyciągając rękę na stół by chwycić jego dłoń. - Tak długo jak będziesz w moim życiu.. To w porządku.

Louis uśmiechnął się, pocierając kciukiem jego knykcie.

_

\- Jak randka? - Zayn spytał jak tylko Louis wszedł do pokoju.

Louis przechylił głowę, zabijając go spojrzeniem. - To nie była randka.

Roześmiał się, obracając krzesło w stronę Louisa. - Płaciłeś?

\- Nie - wymamrotał, siadając na łóżku Zayna.

\- Odprowadził cię do samochodu?

\- Tak.

\- Pocałował cię na dobranoc?

Siedział w ciszy wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, szepcząc - Pocałował mnie w policzek.

\- A więc randka - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Louis westchnął z małym uśmiechem na ustach. - To nie było tak.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Wzruszył ramionami patrząc na swój telefon. - Powiedział, że mnie lubi.

Zayn uniósł brwi, pochylając się nieco naprzód. - Co odpowiedziałeś?

Louis odchylił się w tył, opierając o nagłówek. - Że to się nigdy nie wydarzy.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Harry i ja wciąż jesteśmy tym czym jesteśmy, a nawet jeśli do siebie nie wrócimy to nie sądzę, że byłoby to właściwe.

\- Lubisz go?

\- Uważam, że nie jest najgorszym wyborem na chłopaka. Ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i tylko nimi będziemy.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Advil - jęknął Niall dreptając do kuchni Harry'ego.

Harry chichotał cicho, podając mu opakowanie z tabletkami.

Niall chwycił je, wysypując cztery z nich na dłoń i przechylił głowę w tył. - Nie miałem takiego kaca od drugiej klasy.

\- Nie sądziłem, że wypiłeś tyle zeszłej nocy.

\- Kiedy byłeś u Louisa graliśmy z bimbrem - przerwał, krzywiąc się na to wspomnienie. - to nie był mój najlepszy czas.

Zaczął się śmiać, otwierając puszkę Red Bulla. - Przepraszam, że mnie to ominęło.

Niall pokręcił głową. - Żałuję każdej decyzji, która mnie do tego doprowadziła.

\- Ale z ciebie królowa dramatu.

Zachichotał, opierając głowę na stole. - Więc um, jak się masz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, zajmując miejsce obok niego. - Szczerze to.. Do dupy.

\- Co powiedział kiedy rozmawialiście?

\- Chce przestrzeni. Potrzebuje czasu żeby zdecydować czy nadal chce ze mną być.

Niall skinął ze zrozumieniem. - Myślę, że do siebie wrócicie.

\- Być może - westchnął, podnosząc wzrok gdy Mads i Alyssa dołączyły do pomieszczenia.

\- Przyniosłyśmy jedzenie i najlepszy lek na kaca: trawkę - zaszczebiotała Mads odkładając jedzenie na wyspie kuchennej wraz z plastikowymi opakowaniami trawki.

\- Wyjdź za mnie - powiedział Niall z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

Blondynka zaśmiała się wyjmując sałatkę z brązowej torby. - Muszę to przemyśleć - zażartowała polewając ją sosem musztardowym.

\- Co kupiłyście? - spytał Harry przeglądając każde jedzenie.

\- Cóż, nie byłyśmy pewne co będziecie chcieli.. Albo co my chcemy - oznajmiła Alyssa śmiejąc się przy tym. - Więc poszłyśmy dosłownie wszędzie.

\- Zatem co mam do wyboru?

\- Mamy frytki z sosem z Don Juan, cheeseburgery z frytkami ze Skinners, pizze z Bulldogs i sałatki z Cork Yard.

\- Pizza? - spytał Niall momentalnie podnosząc głowę.

\- Tak skarbie i chleb czosnkowy - uśmiechnęła się Mads, przynosząc jedzenie na stół.

Niall westchnął otwierając karton, posyłając jej uśmiech. - Kocham cię.

Dziewczyna usiadła obok niego, całując go w policzek. - Muszę z tobą pogadać.

Przestał wdychać zapach jedzenia na wystarczająco długo, by na nią spojrzeć. - O czym? - spytał powoli  biorąc gryza.

Mads zachichotała, potrząsając głową. - Okej cóż.. - przerwała rzucając okiem w stronę Harry'ego i Alyssy, nim powróciła nim na chłopaka. - Kiedy poszłam do Cork Yard widziałam Louisa z Liamem. Razem.

Niall skinął ze wzrokiem wciąż na pizzy. - Może to był przypadek.

Pokręciła głową. - Siedzieli razem - zniżyła swój głos, aby dodać - I trzymali się za ręce.

Chłopak odłożył jedzenie, spoglądając na nią. - Mówisz, że byli na randce?

Mads wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie jestem pewna. Mówię tylko co widziałam.

Niall potrząsnął głową, zaczynając znów jeść. - Wow.

\- Nie mów Harry'emu. Nie wiem czy to zniesie.

\- Co z Alyssą? Czy ona wie.. Są w ogóle jeszcze razem?

Pokręciła głową zabierając pepperoni z jego pizzy. - Zerwali wieczór przed imprezą. Po tym jak wyszedł ode mnie, pojechał do niej i się nieźle pokłócili.

\- O co? - zapytał z buzią pełną jedzenia.

\- O czym tak szepczecie? - Harry spytał z drugiej strony kuchni.

\- Seks - powiedzieli jednocześnie jakby to było oczywiste.

Harry przewrócił oczami, chwytając pojemnik z ziołem. - Jeśli skończyliście z byciem obrzydliwym sugeruję, żebyśmy zapalili.

\- Wchodzę w to - uśmiechnęła się Mads, całując Nialla nim dołączyła do Harry'ego i Alyssy przy wyspie kuchennej.

**Louis' POV:**

Przewrócił się na łóżku, chwytając za telefon i sprawdzając godzinę. Za pięć minut szósta, czyli piętnaście minut przed alarmem. Westchnął pocierając prawe oko, nim zrzucił z siebie pościel i podreptał do łazienki, gdzie rozciągnął się patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Przechylił głowę i zdjął okulary, zamiast nim wkładając szkła kontaktowe. Następnie odwrócił się i skierował do kuchni.

\- Cześć kochanie - przywitała Jay, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia.

\- Dzień dobry - ziewał, wyjmując kubek z szafki.

\- Na stole są ciastka z płatkami czekoladowymi i jagodami - oznajmiła mu, popijając swoją kawę.

Louis skinął, wypełniając kubek gorącą wodą. - Dzięki.

\- Jesteś gotowy na ostatni semestr w liceum?

Wzruszył ramionami biorąc łyk herbaty, podchodząc do stołu. - Jestem gotowy na ten dzień.

\- Naprawdę między tobą a Harrym jest tak źle?

Louis wziął do rąk ciastko, podnosząc je delikatnie. - To z płatkami?

Jay skinęła odkładając czytane przez siebie kartki papieru.

Pokiwał głową siadając przy stole. - Nie tylko on jest powodem... Nie wiem, po prostu zbyt wiele się dzieje żeby martwić się życiem towarzyskim. Bardzo podobało mi się, kiedy rok temu moim największym problemem było zapamiętanie kwestii do sztuki.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie. - Przed tobą jeszcze dziewięćdziesiąt dni.

Louis westchnął wgryzając się w swoje ciastko.

\- Nadal chcesz pójść do A&M, prawda?

Zastanowił się przez moment, nim chwycił kubek i podniósł się z miejsca. - Dam ci znać.

_

\- Z kim będę jadł lunch? - oparł się z westchnięciem o szafki.

\- Jest jeszcze Liam - dokuczył Zayn, zamykając swoją szafkę.

Louis wyprostował się, podążając za Zaynem do matematycznego skrzydła szkoły. - Tak, właśnie tego teraz potrzebujemy.. Liam i ja przed Harrym.

Zayn zachichotał, zatrzymując się przed klasą na swoją pierwszą lekcję. -  Mówiłeś chyba, że niektórzy z kółka mają wtedy lunch?

Skinął wzdychając cicho. - Tak.. Zgaduję, że to zawsze coś.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, próbując się nie zaśmiać. - Naprawdę jesteś najbardziej dramatyczną osobą jaką znam.

\- To część mojego wdzięku - powiedział uroczo, nim zerknął na zegarek na korytarzu. - Oh cholera, muszę iść. Zobaczymy się na drugiej lekcji.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Witam na lekcjach o odżywianiu, nazywam się pani White i wiem, że sporo z was wzięło te zajęcia bo myślicie, że są proste ale chciałam was poinformować, że to nie o to chodzi.

Harry przewrócił oczami, zniżając się na swoim jedzeniu.

\- Będziemy robić jedzenie co nie? - wyszeptał ktoś z drugiej klasy, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

Westchnął przyglądając się chudemu chłopakowi, nim skinął głową.

\- Zacznę od przydzielenia wam grup na ten rok - kontynuowała pani White.

Odsunął włosy z oczu, czekając na wywołanie swojego imienia podczas wpatrywania się w zegarek.

\- Następna to Kendall Jenner, Liam Payne, Madeline Smith i Harry Styles.

Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem, rzucając okiem na Mads która posłała mu sympatyczny uśmiech.

\- Teraz chcę żebyście się dobrali i poznali... Spędzicie ze sobą dużo czasu na tych zajęciach.

Westchnął i podniósł się z miejsca, podchodząc do Mads. - Komu musiałem podpaść żeby na to zasłużyć?

Dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać i zabrała swoje rzeczy, idąc za nim do imitowanych stacji kuchennych.

_

\- Kiedy wracają twoi rodzice? - spytał Niall podchodząc z Harrym do stołu.

\- W przyszły wtorek.

Blondyn odłożył swoją tacę, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Czyli impreza w ten weekend.

\- Myślałem, że skończyłeś z imprezami przez ostatnią.

Wrzucił ze śmiechem frytkę do ust. - To tylko krótka przerwa żebym nabrał sił, myśl o dobrych rzeczach a tym złym pozwól odpłynąć.

\- Ale z ciebie kretyn - dokuczył mu Harry, wbijając widelec w swoją sałatkę.

 


	29. Rozdział 29

**Louis' POV:**

\- Rozmawiałeś z Harrym? - spytał Zayn, opierając nogi na łóżku.

\- Buty - ostrzegł go Louis, z powrotem odwracając się do swojego iMaca. - I nie, nie odkąd wpadłem na niego w poniedziałek w szkole.

\- Co z Liamem?

\- Chce się spotkać jutro wieczorem.

Zayn skinął do siebie. - Co chce robić?

\- Pójść na kręgle. Powiedział, że w piątek Niall z Mads też idą i mnie zaprosił.

\- Nie brzmi źle - zażartował bawiąc się komórką.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie byłoby gdybyś przyszedł.

\- Nigdy nie odmówię dobrego wieczoru na kręgielni - powiedział, odkładając telefon i podnosząc się na nogi.

\- To przyjdziesz?

\- Pewnie - wzruszył ramieniem, siadając na skraju jego biurka. - ale tylko jak najpierw ze mną zajarasz.

\- Wchodzę w to.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz dzisiaj przyjść? - zapytał Niall po tym gdy usiedli.

Harry kiwnął głową, chwytając swoją butelkę wody i odkręcając korek. - Liam dalej idzie?

Niall skinął, biorąc się za widelec. - Tak, ale i tak sądzę, że powinieneś przyjść.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo minął już prawie tydzień odkąd coś robiliśmy.

\- Tak, bo Liam to manipulujący dupek, który nie wie jak trzymać ręce przy sobie.

Westchnął, wbijając widelec w swoją sałatkę. - Gadałem z Liamem i czuje się źle, że go pocałował. Powiedział, że był tak pijany że nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy że to Louis. Poważnie tego żałuje.

\- A co z ich randką w Cork Yard?

Niall upuścił swój widelec, wbijając wzrok w Harry'ego. - Wiesz o tym?

Harry skinął, biorąc gryz pizzy. - Yup. Alyssa mi powiedziała.

\- To nie była randka. Louis chciał porozmawiać z Liamem, żeby wszystko wyjaśnić.

\- _Louis_ chciał z nim porozmawiać? - spytał nieco zdezorientowany.

Niall przytaknął. - Liam tak powiedział.

\- Huh - westchnął pociągając łyk wody.

\- Co?

\- Jak tylko widzi mnie na korytarzu to odchodzi w drugą stronę, ale z Liamem wychodzi na obiad.

\- O czym gadamy? - spytała Mads, siadając obok Nialla.

\- O tym jak bardzo chciałbym walnąć Liama.

\- Nie zrobisz tego, prawda?

Harry westchnął, a jego ramiona nieco opadły. - Nie. Będę zachowywał się jak człowiek.. Ostatnia rzecz jakiej chcę to zezłościć się jeszcze bardziej. Louis tego nie lubi a ja chcę go odzyskać, nie odepchnąć.

\- Jesteś lepszy niż ja, gdyby pocałował Mads to nie byłby w stanie chodzić.

\- Tak cóż... Nie jestem fanem przemocy.

Niall odłożył swój wcześniej zabrany kawałek pizzy na talerz, patrząc na niego z oszołomieniem.

\- Co?

Mads zaczęła się śmiać. - Przez ciebie Ashton wylądował w szpitalu.

Brunet westchnął, przewracając oczami. - U szkolnej pielęgniarki.

\- Mimo to.. Masz temperament.

\- Prawie wcale - wymamrotał.

\- Cześć Harry, w sobotę impreza prawda? - pytanie zostało zadane przez cheerleaderke, która usiadła na miejscu obok Harry'ego.

Harry oderwał wzrok od przyjaciół, uśmiechając się do blondynki. - Yup. O dziesiątej u mnie.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, następnie zniżając swój głos zapytała - To prawda, że z Louisem zerwaliście?

\- Um..

\- Jeśli jesteś znów singlem.. Ty i ja moglibyśmy...

\- Nie jestem zainteresowany - przerwał jej, nim mogła dokończyć.

\- Oh.

\- To nic osobistego, po prostu tylko Louis jest dla mnie ważny.

\- Nie ma nic pomiędzy nim a Liamem?

\- Hej Courtney - powiedziała szybko Mads. - Zdaje mi się, że zostawiłaś dzisiaj w szafce swój krem przeciwgrzybiczy.

Courtney pokręciła głową, śmiejąc się cicho. - Ja nie.. To...

\- Cześć - posłała jej uśmiech, biorąc łyk swojej wody.

\- A więc cała szkoła wie, że Louis i Liam są blisko - stwierdził z powagą.

\- Niektórzy tak, ale nie martwiłabym się o to - zapewniła go Mads.

Harry skinął, wzdychając ciężko. - Kiedy idziemy na kręgielnie?

\- Czekaj, idziesz? - spytała z podekscytowaniem.

Wzruszył tylko ramionami. - Skoro nie mogę go uderzyć, mogę przynajmniej spróbować znów się z nim przyjaźnić.

Mads rzuciła okiem na Nialla, zawieszając wzrok na Harrym. - Co ty kombinujesz?

\- Nic - uniósł ręce w geście obronnym. - Wkurzanie się na niego nic mi nie da i mimo tego jak bardzo chciałbym zrobić coś z jego twarzą, sądzę że czas zachować się dojrzale i o tym zapomnieć.

\- Wow. Louis cię zmienił - przyznała blondynka.

\- Zatem kręgle?

**Louis' POV:**

\- Jesteśmy wcześnie? - szepnął do Zayna, gdy dotarli na kręgielnie.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, wchodząc dalej by ujrzeć Liama przy stoisku kasowym. - Jest i Liam.

Liam podniósł wzrok, zauważając dwóch chłopaków; skinął głową posyłając Louisowi uśmiech.

Louis uniósł lewą dłoń, delikatnie do niego machając.

\- Hej - odezwał się Liam, gdy stanęli przy nim.

\- Cześć stary - uśmiechnął się Zayn, ściskając go.

\- Gdzie są wszyscy? - spytał Louis lekko go przytulając.

Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Niall jakieś piętnaście minut temu mówił, że są w drodze, więc niedługo powinni być.

Pokiwał głową, wyjmując swój portfel.

\- Oh nie martw się o to, zajmę się tym - powiedział szybko, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, odsuwając się od dotyku. - To bardzo miłe, ale mogę zapłacić.

\- Nie, jest w porządku - z uśmiechem zrobił krok do przodu, spoglądając na Zayna. - Tobą też się zajmę.

_

\- Co to do cholery było? - śmiał się Zayn po tym jak Louis rzucił kulą wzdłuż toru.

Szatyn wydął dolną wargę wpatrując się w swoje stopy, wrócił na miejsce. - Moja nieudana próba, by kula nie trafiła do rynny.

\- Nie widziałem jeszcze kogoś, kto przez całą grę w nic by nie trafił - drażnił się Liam.

\- Nie każdy może być profesjonalnym kręglarzem - zaśmiał się Louis. - Poza tym, jak mnie zapraszałeś powiedziałem, że jestem w tym do dupy.

\- Tak, tylko że wszyscy tak zawsze mówią, ale przynajmniej mają jakieś punkty.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, smutno się śmiejąc.

\- Żartuję - roześmiał się, owijając wokół niego ramię i przyciągając do swojego boku.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Mówię poważnie, - śmiała się Mads. - Nie miała pojęcia, że jej sutek jest na wierzchu przez jakąś połowę układu - kontynuowała, zacieśniając uścisk na ramieniu Nialla, gdy zmierzali w kierunku wejścia do kręgielni.

\- Myślisz, że to dlatego wygrałyście? - zażartował Harry, otwierając drzwi.

\- Kłamać nie będę, to mógł być powód.

Chłopak zaśmiał się zatrzymując swoje ruchy.

\- Co? - spytał Niall spoglądając, by ujrzeć ramiona Liama wokół Louisa, pokazującego mu jak rzucać kulą.

\- On mu tylko pokazuje jak grać w kręgle - odezwała się Mads, łapiąc Harry'ego pod ramię.

\- Musi go przy tym tak dotykać? - wymamrotał, pozwalając jej zaciągnąć się w stronę kas.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Było lepiej, tylko następnym razem zamiast wskoczyć na tor obok celuj w nasz - chichotał Liam, ramionami wciąż otulając Louisa gdy wracali na miejsca.

Louis zaśmiał się spoglądając na niego, nim przeniósł wzrok przed siebie. Odsunął rękę z talii Liama, a jego twarz opadła. - Harry.

Brwi Harry'ego powędrowały w górę, a kąciki ust nieco się uniosły kiedy ich minął.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że przychodzi - szepnął.

Liam zabrał z niego ręce, wzruszając ramionami. - Ja tak samo.

\- Kiedy kończy się wasza gra? - zapytał Niall zawiązując lewą sznurówkę w swoim bucie.

\- Jeszcze Zayn i koniec - oznajmił Liam, zajmując miejsce.

Zayn wstał i pociągnął Louisa za sobą w stronę toru. - Jak się masz?

Louis rzucił okiem na miejsce, gdzie wszyscy siedzieli, wzdychając. - Trochę kręci mi się w głowie.

\- Chcesz wracać? - spytał go, ustawiając się.

Pokręcił głową. - Nie. Mamy teraz wspólnych przyjaciół, więc musimy się przyzwyczaić do bycia w swoim towarzystwie.

Zayn rzucił kulą obserwując ją, nim spojrzał na chłopaka. - Skoro tak mówisz.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Oszukujesz - oskarżyła go Mads.

\- Przysięgam, że nie. Po prostu jestem w tym świetny.

\- Jak? Proszę powiedz mi jak, bo ja mam szczęście kiedy uda mi się zbić jedno.

\- Skarbie cóż, to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że za każdym razem rzucasz jak babcia - wciął się Niall.

Mads sapnęła, patrząc na niego. - Wypraszam sobie. Nie za _każdym_.

\- Schylasz się i turlasz kulą, tak, rzucasz jak babcia.

\- W porządku, oceniaj mnie tyle ile chcesz, ale wciąż jestem lepsza od ciebie - śmiała się pokazując mu język.

\- Tak, a ja jestem lepszy niż wy oboje i o tym powinniśmy pamiętać.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego śmiejąc się, zauważając wejście Alyssy. - Yay! - zaświergotała, podskakując i podbiegając do niej.

\- W końcu ktoś z kim mogę konkurować - zachichotał Harry patrząc na Nialla.

\- To nie tak, że Liam wyciska z ciebie ostatnie poty - zaznaczył.

Przeniósł wzrok na Liama, widząc jak ten szepcze coś do ucha Louisa. - Nie tylko w tym - wymamrotał pod nosem.

_

\- Powiedzieć ci coś, jeśli zbijesz wszystko napiszę nasz kolejny projekt z historii, a jeśli nie to zrobisz to ty _i_ napiszesz go też w powerpoincie - zaproponował.

Alyssa myślała przez chwilę nad jego słowami. - Umowa stoi - zgodziła się potrząsając jego dłonią i odchodząc do stoiska z kulami.

Harry stał w miejscu, obserwując ją jak ustawiła się, następnie odrzuciła ramię rzucając kulą. Potoczyła się wzdłuż toru; powoli zmierzając ku kręglom, przewracając każdą po kolei.

Dziewczyna wyrzuciła ręce w górę, odwracając się i uśmiechając do Harry'ego. - Nie zapomnij, że ma mieć dziesięć stron... Pojedynczo.

Harry jęknął. - Dwie trzecie.

Bez namysłu pokręciła głową. - Nie ma mowy. Nie ryzykuję, nie z moim szczęściem.

Westchnął, zarzucając na nią ramię. - W porządku. Napiszę.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Jesteś następny, Lou - powiedział Zayn, szturchając go ramieniem.

Louis spojrzał na niego, zanim podniósł się i zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, a jego wzrok spoczął na Liamie. - Li.. Pomożesz mi?

Liam zaśmiał się cicho, skinając głową. - Jasne Lou.

_

\- On flirtuje z nią specjalnie - wymamrotał do Zayna, gdy wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Zayn rzucił okiem na Harry'ego i Alysse, widząc jak chłopak się śmieje. - Cóż, ty za to flirtujesz z Liamem.

Louis sapnął, urażony jego komentarzem. - To nieprawda.

\- Nie? Więc co to miało być wcześniej?

\- Niby co? - spytał irytując się powoli.

Zayn wyprostował się nieco, przeczyszczając gardło i starając się imitować głos Louisa. - Li.. Czy możesz mi pomóc? Jestem taki straszny w kręglach i byciu subtelnym.

\- Hej. Oskarżaj mnie o flirtowanie, ale nie o to że jestem złym aktorem.

\- Mówię tylko, że oboje jesteście idiotami. To był twój pomysł, co całkowicie wspieram, ale nie oczekuj że będzie czekał aż się zdecydujesz. Szczególnie kiedy nigdy nie rozmawialiście o tym czy spotykanie się z innymi podczas waszej przerwy jest w porządku.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Ile beczek powinniśmy załatwić? - zapytał Niall ze swojego miejsca na kanapie Harry'ego.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, skacząc po kanałach. - Nie wiem.. Ile zazwyczaj bierzemy?

Niall odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego przez oparcie. - Nie mam pojęcia. To Liam zawsze się tym zajmuje.. Ja tylko odbieram.

Westchnął, patrząc na niego. - Skoro je odbierasz nie powinieneś wiedzieć ile ich jest?

\- No tak, ale za każdym razem jest inna ilość. Odkąd to Liam jest tym, który zaprasza ludzi, wie ile ich załatwić.

\- Więc do niego napisz i spytaj - powiedział odrobinę zdenerwowany, z powrotem przenosząc wzrok na telewizor.

\- Źle bym się przez to czuł, kiedy nawet mu o niej nic nie powiedzieliśmy.

Harry obdarzył go przelotnym spojrzeniem. - To go zaproś.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Czemu nie - mruknął obojętnie, wpatrując się w ekran.

\- Okej - westchnął cicho, z powrotem się kładąc.

**Louis' POV:**

Usiadł, patrząc na niego z pytaniem w oczach. - Chcesz pójść na imprezę Harry'ego?

Liam wzruszył ramionami, siadając na jednym z krzeseł przy oknie Louisa. - Tak. Dlaczego nie?

\- Um no nie wiem, może dlatego, że ostatnia impreza na jakiej byliśmy skończyła się tym, że Harry cię uderzył, publicznie mnie upokorzył i no wiesz, naszym zerwaniem.

Liam zachichotał. - To było jakiś tydzień temu. Wszyscy o tym zapomnieli.

\- Okej, ludzie w szkole mogli zapomnieć, ale ja nie. Dalej jestem na niego wściekły przez to co zrobił.

\- Powiedział ci przed całą imprezą?

\- Nie, za pocałowanie Kendall.. Nie jestem też fanem tego, jak mi to powiedział.

\- Tak, to było z jego strony całkiem niefajne...wiesz, ja bym nigdy tak nie zrobił gdybyś był moim chłopakiem.

Louis przechylił głowę, patrząc na niego bez wyrazu na twarzy.

Liam uniósł ręce w geście obrony. - Przepraszam.

\- Nie możesz tego robić, Li. Wiesz, że mi na tobie zależy, ale wiesz też że nie możemy być razem.

\- Tylko dlaczego? - zapytał, przysuwając się. - Cały tydzień powtarzasz, że z nim skończyłeś i mu nie ufasz.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że z nim skończyłem - powiedział szybko.

\- Okej, może nie tak dokładnie. Ale nie sądzisz, że jeśli zdecydowałbyś do niego wrócić to już byś to zrobił?

\- To nie jest takie proste. Zdradził mnie.. Wiem, że tylko ją pocałował i czekał by mi powiedzieć, ale sposób w jaki to zrobił po prostu.. Ugh! - jęknął, rzucając się z powrotem na łóżko. - Wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? Pomimo wszystkiego co zrobił, wciąż go kocham i jestem na niego taki zły za to... Jest takim dupkiem!

Liam siedział w ciszy, kiwając głową. - Więc z nim bądź, Louis. Wybacz mu, bo znam Harry'ego całe życie i nigdy nie kochał nikogo tak, jak kocha ciebie.

\- To czemu ją pocałował? - wydął wargi.

\- To moja wina.

Louis odwrócił głowę. - Niby w jaki sposób?

Liam wziął głęboki oddech. - Bo wiedziałem, że czuję się niepewnie jeśli chodzi o was i zamiast dać sobie spokój tak jak powinienem, dalej z tobą flirtowałem po to żeby go zdenerwować.

Szatyn patrzył prosto na niego ze spokojem na twarzy.

\- Wiem, że postąpiłem źle i to nie tłumaczy tego co zrobił, ale być może pomaga zrozumieć dlaczego.

Louis skinął, podnosząc się z łóżka.

\- Powiedz coś.

Przerwał swoje ruchy, odwracając się i spoglądając na niego. - O której ta impreza?

**Harry's POV:**

\- Gdzie wódka? - spytała Mads przeglądając porozstawiany po kuchni alkohol.

\- Sprawdź w lodówce na dole. Powinny zostać dwie skrzynki z sylwestra - powiedział jej Harry, nalewając rum do miski z ponczem.

\- Gotowy na dzisiaj? - zapytał Niall dodając lodu do shotów z galaretki.

\- Tak myślę - wzruszył ramionami.

Blondyn westchnął lekko, podchodząc do lodówki skąd wyjął więcej alkoholi.

\- Co?

\- Nic - mruknął.

Harry odłożył butelkę rumu, patrząc na niego poważnie. - O co chodzi?

\- Po prostu.. Minął tydzień, Harry.

\- I? - naciskał.

\- Nie przeszło ci jeszcze?

Przechylił głowę w bok, nie będąc pewnym jak na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Już nawet nie jesteś Harrym. Masz jakby skorupę i staram się ciebie wspierać, naprawdę, ale daj spokój stary.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? - śmiał się. - Kiedy razem z Mads zerwaliście, nie wychodziłeś z łóżka przez dwa tygodnie.

\- Tak, ale jesteśmy z Mads od kilkunastu lat, a ty z Louisem byłeś ile, cztery miesiące? - zapytał go, podchodząc bliżej. - Widziałem jak pocieszasz się po dziewczynach w jeden wieczór, a teraz znowu jesteś singlem. Nie pamiętasz już jak dobrze się bawiliśmy, gdy byłeś nim wcześniej? - przerwał na moment, strzelając palcami kiedy do głowy przyszedł mu pomysł. - Pozwól mi dziś być twoim skrzydłowym, jak za starych czasów.

\- Nie. Nie prześpię się dziś z nikim dopóki to nie będzie Louis.

\- Daj spokój Harry, musisz jakoś się z niego wyleczyć.

\- Nie rozumiesz tego, Niall - syknął podnosząc głos. - Kocham go. Jestem w nim zakochany już od pierwszego dnia przedszkola i.. - przerwał, zbierając myśli. - aż wreszcie go zdobyłem. Ale to spieprzyłem. Ja, to ja jestem temu winny. Nie Liam, nie Kendall, ja. Muszę z tym żyć i mnie to zabija. Wiem, że minął tydzień i każdy dzień zabija mnie bardziej, bo każdy kolejny dzień jest dla mnie przypomnieniem jak go odepchnąłem i straciłem najlepsze, co mi się w życiu przytrafiło.

Niall stał w szoku, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Więc przepraszam, że nie jestem już tą osobą do której byłeś przyzwyczajony, ale ta osoba nie wraca, bo właśnie ona odrzuciła Louisa a jeśli chcę go odzyskać muszę się zmienić, a ty będziesz musiał do tego przywyknąć.

\- Okej - powiedział cicho, skinając. - Przepraszam, stary. Nigdy nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób.. Przepraszam. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, jestem tutaj.

\- Dzięki.

Przytaknął, przez chwilę stojąc w ciszy. - Mogę cię o coś spytać?

Harry skinął, z powrotem odwracając się do ponczu.

\- Podobają ci się jeszcze dziewczyny czy o co tu chodzi?

Potrząsnął na niego głową, lekko się śmiejąc. - Tak, ale kocham Louisa i tylko to ma znaczenie.

_

\- Pieprzyć to, bądź moim skrzydłowym.

\- Huh? - zapytał zdezorientowany Niall, wypuszczając wstrzymywany przez siebie dym.

\- Mam dość starania się, by go odzyskać.

\- Co, dlaczego?

\- Przyszedł z Liamem cały rozweselony i przylepiony do niego, jeśli on może ruszyć dalej to ja też.

\- Sorry co się dzieje? - spytała Mads, pochylając się naprzód.

\- Prześpię się dzisiaj z kimś, a Niall pomaga.

Dziewczyna pokiwała powoli głową, przekrzywiając głowę i spoglądając na Nialla.

Blondyn poszerzył swoje oczy, zatapiając się na kanapie.

\- Daj mi to zrozumieć.. - zachichotała cicho, siadając tak, by mieć lepszy widok na Harry'ego. - Chcesz wrócić do zaliczania lasek każdej nocy nie patrząc na ich uczucia? Do tego dupka, który nie mógł nawet otrzymać chwili czasu Louisa, tylko dlatego, że jest tu z Liamem, zamiast zachować się jak dorosły i podejść porozmawiać? Naprawdę jesteś taki głupi?

Harry zniżył się na kanapie opierając o nią, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Bierz swój tyłek i idź do swojego chłopca, zanim naprawdę będzie za późno! - kontynuowała, przerywając by się napić. - Jak już tak krzyczę, kończy nam się wódka.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na nią. - Jakim sposobem jest to moja wina.

\- Nie wiem - Mads wzruszyła ramionami. - Miałam ochotę dokopać ci jeszcze bardziej.

Roześmiał się, tym razem patrząc na Nialla. - Jest wredna.

\- Wiem - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przesuwając dłoń wzdłuż jej uda. - Podoba mi się to.

Mads zaśmiała się, pochylając by pocałować jego szyję.

\- To wskazówka żebym poszedł - szepnął do siebie Harry.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Co zazwyczaj pijesz na imprezach? - Liam zapytał Louisa po tym jak weszli do kuchni.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, opierając się o wyspę kuchenną. - To, co robi dla mnie Harry.

Liam skinął, przeglądając alkohol. - Cóż, wiem że nie jestem Harrym, ale wypijesz co ci zrobię?

\- Spróbuję.

Zachichotał, chwytając czerwony kubeczek do którego nalał wódki, przed podaniem go Louisowi.

Louis przyjął go, wąchając jego zawartość nim pociągnął łyk. - Czy to..lemoniada truskawkowa? - spytał niepewnie.

\- To moja własna interpretacja lemon drop. Używam po prostu truskawkowej wódki zamiast zwykłej i trochę sprite'a.

\- Cóż, jest cholernie dobra - wymamrotał Louis pociągając kolejny łyk.

Liam uśmiechnął się, biorąc kubek dla siebie. - Cieszę się, że ci smakuje.

Szatyn odwrócił się opierając o blat, by dobrze na niego spojrzeć. - Ty co będziesz pił?

\- Pewnie tylko piwo.

\- Nuda - przedrzeźniał go dokuczliwie.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, rzucając na niego okiem. - Skoro tak.. Piwo jest dobre.

\- Oh, nie powiedziałem, że nie jest. Jest zwykłe. Życie na krawędzi, Payne.

\- W porządku - zaśmiał się, odkładając swój kubek. - Czego powinienem się napić?

Louis uśmiechnął się podekscytowany, przeglądając alkohol. - Nikt wcześniej nie pozwolił mi zrobić sobie drinka.

Liam zarzucił wokół niego ramię, czekając cierpliwie aż Louis zdecyduje co ze sobą połączyć.

\- Mam to - powiedział szybko, łapiąc za czerwony kubeczek który chłopak chwilę temu odłożył razem z butelką wódki.

\- Mam się bać? - dokuczył mu.

\- Oh cicho - śmiał się Louis, nalewając do kubka wódki arbuzowej, następnie sięgając po wodę gazowaną.

\- I już? Wódka i woda?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Widziałem jak moja siostra to kiedyś robi.

Liam przyjął ze śmiechem od niego kubek, biorąc łyk. - Jest świetny, dzięki piękny.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Dobrze się bawisz? - spytał dziewczyny z którą rozmawiał, która w odpowiedzi skinęła uśmiechając się zalotnie.

Harry wymusił uśmiech, rozglądając się zauważając jak Louis śmieje się z czegoś, co powiedział Liam.

\- Chcesz może um, chcesz usiąść? - zapytał jej, wskazując przy tym na pustą kanapę nieopodal chłopaka.

Dziewczyna, _naprawdę nie mógł przypomnieć sobie jej imienia.. Chyba zaczynało się na E_ , przytaknęła i skierowali się w głąb pokoju.

\- Więc jesteś z ostatniej klasy, tak? - odezwał się głośniej niż prawdopodobnie musiał.

\- Tak. Właściwie to dopiero przeniosłam się tu z Alabamy.

\- Oh, to ty jesteś tą nową dziewczyną.

Brunetka skinęła w zgodzie, biorąc łyk swojego drinka. - Niestety.

\- Musiało być do dupy tak przeprowadzić się na ostatni semestr liceum.

\- Na pewno nie było idealnie, ale całkiem fajnie tutaj i wszyscy są mili.

Harry pokiwał głową rzucając spojrzeniem na Zayna, który siedział na przeciwnej kanapie zawijając skręta. - Hej Z.. Mogę jednego?

Zayn spojrzał na niego obojętnie, przejeżdżając po nim językiem by go zamknąć. - Skręt pięćdziesiąt dolarów.

\- Odkąd bierzesz kasę na imprezach?

\- Odkąd zdradziłeś mojego najlepszego kumpla - syknął w odpowiedzi.

Harry rzucił okiem na dziewczynę, chichocząc nerwowo nim wrócił wzrokiem na Zayna. - Mógłbyś nie teraz?

\- Oh przepraszam - uśmiechnął się. - Przeszkadzam ci w czymś?

\- Harry o co chodzi? Kto to?

\- Zayn - powiedział przez zęby, nim podniósł się wyjmując swój portfel z kieszeni, skąd wyciągnął banknot studolarowy i podał go chłopakowi. - W porządku, wezmę dwa.

_

\- Zayn, to nie było konieczne - wyszeptał Louis.

\- Nie. Jego przyjście tutaj z chichotaniem nie było konieczne - odpowiedział cicho, kończąc pierwszego skręta.

\- To jego dom. Może przychodzić tam, gdzie chce.

\- Co chcesz żebym zrobił? Mam mu oddać jego pieniądze?

Louis westchnął. - Po prostu nie zaczynaj.

\- To on wszystko zaczął, kiedy pocałował Kendall.

\- Cokolwiek. Nie lubię konfliktów, więc proszę cię Z. Obiecaj, że nic nie zaczniesz.

\- W porządku - wymamrotał, zajmując się drugim.

\- Dzięki - powiedział uroczo, całując go w policzek nim odszedł z powrotem do Liama.

Zayn przeniósł się na kanapę bliżej Harry'ego z uśmiechem. - Masz swoje skręty i pieniądze z powrotem. Tylko się z tobą pieprzyłem, sory za to.

Harry przyjął od niego sceptycznie swoje rzeczy. - Okej.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej, pochylając by tylko Harry go usłyszał. - Jeśli przyprowadziłeś ją tu, żeby wzbudzić w Louisie zazdrość przysięgam, że cię zabije - odsunął się, klepiąc go po kolanie. - Miłej nocy.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Pójdę po coś jeszcze do picia. Chcesz coś? - spytał Liama.

\- Nie dzięki, mam się dobrze.

Louis skinął nim ruszył w kierunku schodów, powoli przepychając się przez stojące na nich tłumy. Z westchnięciem wszedł do kuchni, chwytając nowy kubek.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy?

Uniósł wzrok, zauważając stojącego po przeciwnej stronie wyspy Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, potrząsając głową. - Nie, dam sobie radę. Napiję się rumu z colą.

\- To pierwszy drink jaki ci zrobiłem.

Spojrzał na niego przez chwilę, nalewając puszkę coli do kubeczka. - I jedyny, który pamiętam jak zrobić.

Harry przeszedł na drugą stronę wyspy, biorąc butelkę rumu i podając ją Louisowi. - Tęsknię za tobą - szepnął, wpatrując się w jego profil.

Louis zamarł, wbijając wzrok w swój drink. Odchrząknął, wlewając do niego rumu. - Nie mogę robić tego tutaj.

\- Zatem chodźmy w inne miejsce - powiedział szybko, starając się spojrzeć w jego oczy.

Głowa szatyna wciąż była spuszczona w dół, wzrok wbity w kubek. - Nie mogę, Harry.

\- Dlaczego nie? - naciskał.

Louis westchnął, odkładając kubeczek i w pełni patrząc teraz na Harry'ego. - Bo nie mogę patrzeć na ciebie i nie płakać, okej! Nie mogę rozmawiać z tobą bez ochoty, by na ciebie krzyczeć. Tak bardzo cię teraz nienawidzę Harry i po prostu nie mogę przebywać w twoim towarzystwie.

Harry skinął słabo, spuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy.

Przygryzł wargę, wypuszczając ciężki oddech. - Nie nienawidzę cię, Harry. Po prostu... Jest mi ciężko być teraz wokół ciebie. Kocham cię tak bardzo, że to boli. I jestem na ciebie wściekły, bo mimo tego jak mnie zraniłeś ja wciąż cię kocham - wyznał szeptem, drżącym głosem.

Harry spojrzał w górę, sięgając do niego. - Skarbie..

Louis odsunął się, kręcąc głową. - Nie mogę Harry. Nie potrafię ci jeszcze wybaczyć.. Potrzebuję więcej czasu - powiedział cicho, po czym skierował się z powrotem w stronę schodów.   
_

\- Lou co się stało? - spytał Liam, przenosząc wzrok z Zayna, by spojrzeć na chłopaka.

Louis pokręcił głową, zajmując miejsce obok Zayna. - To nic. Myślę, że po prostu za dużo wypiłem.

\- To Harry, prawda? Zabiję go przysięgam - syknął podnosząc się na nogi.

Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, pociągając go, by z powrotem usiadł. - Nie, Zayn. On nic nie zrobił.

\- To dlaczego płaczesz?

\- Mówiłem już, za dużo wypiłem...Teraz, możemy już o tym nie mówić?

Zayn westchnął, wstając i tak. - W porządku. Skoczę tylko po piwo. A kiedy wrócę to zapalimy.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Kim jest twoja koleżanka? - spytała Mads Harry'ego, który stał oparty o ścianę.

\- Jestem Emma - uśmiechnęła się brunetka, wystawiając swoją dłoń.

Mads oddała jej uśmiech. - Mads - odpowiedziała, potrząsając jej dłonią, nim spojrzała znów na Harry'ego. - A więc rozmawiałeś z Louisem?

Harry westchnął. - Emma to tylko znajoma. Właściwie to rozmawialiśmy o mojej sytuacji.

\- Oh - mruknęła z zaskoczeniem.

\- Tak, to naprawdę smutne, spędził tyle lat ubiegając się za Louisem w tajemnicy..

\- Tak kochana, znam te historie - przerwała jej z uśmiechem. - I co powiedział? Co ty powiedziałeś?

\- Powiedziałem, że za nim tęsknię, a on powiedział, że potrzebuje więcej czasu. Wciąż mnie kocha, po prostu nie potrafi mi zaufać.

\- Wspomniał coś o Liamie?

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie. Ale wydaje mi się, że coś między nimi jest i co jeśli się w nim zakocha, zastanawiając się czy ma do mnie wrócić? Co wtedy zrobię? - spytał odrobinę spanikowany.

\- Dobra. Po pierwsze to się uspokój - mówiła powoli. - Po drugie, zajmę się Liamem. Nie wiem o co mu chodzi, ale musi trochę zluzować. Nie widziałam, żeby tak bardzo starał się coś ci odebrać od trzeciej klasy.

\- Po prostu nie mógł znieść, że to ja byłem klasowym liderem, a nie on.. Wiesz, już wtedy powinienem wiedzieć, że będzie sprawiał kłopoty.

Mads przewróciła oczami. - I pomyśleć, że spędzając większość swojego czasu z chłopakami powinnam nie mieć tylu problemów.

Emma zachichotała, patrząc na nią, po chwili spoglądając znów na Harry'ego.

_

\- A więc jesteś z Niallem..blondynem, który pije właśnie z dwóch butelek piwa?

Mads zaśmiała się, przenosząc wzrok na Nialla, który próbował skończyć piwo przed drugim chłopakiem. - Yup.. To właśnie miłość mojego życia.

\- Wygląda jak frajer - powiedziała sarkastycznie, wyraźnie żartując.

Twarz Mads opadła. - Wiem, że żartujesz, ale jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz coś takiego będę musiała zgolić twoją głowę.

Oczy Emmy rozszerzyły się gdy spojrzała na Harry'ego, cicho pytając czy mówi poważnie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Tylko ona może tak o nim mówić.

Brunetka przełknęła, z powrotem na nią patrząc. - Sorry.

Twarz Mads przełamał uśmiech, a sama zaśmiała się głośno. - Oh stara. Powinnaś zobaczyć swoją twarz! Mam gdzieś co o nim mówisz - uspokoiła się nieco, biorąc łyk swojego drinka. - Jest debilem.. Ale za to moim i nie zamieniłabym go na nikogo innego.

\- Mówiąc o twoim debilu, będzie potrzebował po tym wszystkim jedzenia..

\- Harry! - krzyknął Zayn, zmierzając w kierunku stołu przy którym siedział chłopak.

Harry spojrzał nad swoim ramieniem, podskakując szybko i biegnąc za Mads.

Dziewczyna pisnęła, kiedy Harry podniósł ją w górę. - Cholera Harry! Wkurzyłeś Zayna?

\- Nic nie zrobiłem - bronił się, próbując za nią schować.

\- No pewnie że nie - krzyknął znów, zatrzymując się przed Mads.

Mads podskoczyła w miejscu, starając się odsunąć.

\- Nawet się nie waż - mruknął cicho Harry, lekko zacieśniając na niej uścisk gdy chował się za jej plecami.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś? Hm.. Co mu powiedziałeś?

\- Nic - powtórzył szybko, kręcąc głową. - Jedyne co powiedziałem, to że za nim tęsknię.

Zayn zmrużył oczy, jego klatka piersiowa falowała.

\- Przysięgam Zayn. Nic nie zrobiłem - szepnął defensywnie, jego twarz zalała panika. - Czemu? Co powiedział?

Chłopak uspokoił się, cofając o krok. - Nic.. Po prostu był smutny.

Harry wyprostował się, odsuwając od Mads. - Dlaczego?

Mads skrzyżowała swoje ramiona, przewracając oczami. - Bo go zraniłeś, Harry. I prawdopodobnie trudno mu jest przebywać koło ciebie.

\- Cóż, to ty mi powiedziałaś, żebym z nim porozmawiał.

\- Odkąd tak właściwie słuchasz tego co każe ci robić?

Harry umieścił ręce na jej ramionach, śmiejąc się cicho.

\- Co jest takie zabawne? - spytał Zayn.

Podniósł swoje tęczówki, potrząsając głową. - Nie wiem dlaczego tak bardzo się staram. Oto jesteś, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, broniąc go, a on gdzie jest? Na dole. Pocieszając się u Liama.. Jego nowego zainteresowania - zaśmiał się znów.. Gorzko. - A ja? Robię z siebie kompletnego głupka, starając się być miłym dla każdego, bo on nie lubi jak jestem zły. Z nikim nie flirtując, bo wciąż może chcieć mnie z powrotem. Zmieniam się całkowicie dla kogoś, kto nawet nie potrafi trzymać się z daleka od jednej osoby, która przyczyniła się do naszego zerwania na wystarczająco, by zdecydować czy chce do mnie wrócić - jego ramiona opadły, a sam wyszedł zza pleców Mads. - Cóż, już nie. Skończyłem - spojrzał na Nialla, wskazując na niego. - Niall. Już czas.

Niall podniósł głowę, wstając z kanapy. Rzucił okiem nad jego ramieniem, tworząc kontakt wzrokowy z Mads.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, z powrotem siadając. - Zrób to.

\- Co się właśnie stało? - spytała Emma, patrząc między Mads a Zaynem, po tym jak Niall z uśmiechem podszedł do Harry'ego.

Mads spojrzała na niego, posyłając mu ciche błaganie.

\- Co możemy zrobić? - zapytał, zajmując miejsce obok niej.

Wzruszyła ramionami. - Nic nie możemy zrobić. To Harry, robi to co chce.

\- Ludzie poważnie.. Co się dzieje?

\- Harry Styles jest znów... Harrym Stylesem - wyjaśniła odrobinę dramatycznie, wypijając resztę swojego drinka.

 


	30. Rozdział 30

**Harry's POV:**

Zaczął się wiercić, zacieśniając ramiona wokół poduszki pod swoją głową. Otworzył powoli prawe oko, a za chwilę szeroko oba, szybko wygrzebując się z łóżka. - Nie. Nienienie. To się nie dzieje - krzyknął, cofając się o kilka kroków w tył, próbując przytrzymać pościel wokół swojego pasa.

\- Tak Harry, uciekaj od tego łóżka - westchnęła Kendall, odwracając się by na niego spojrzeć. - To z pewnością zmieni fakt, że w nim jestem.

\- Nie. Powiedz, że niczego nie robiliśmy.

Kendall przewróciła się na plecy, od niechcenia przewijając przez swój telefon. - Uspokój się. Tylko spaliśmy.

\- Jak skończyłaś w moim łóżku? - zapytał, nadal spanikowany.

Zaśmiała się cicho, klikając w ekran. - Upiłam się i znajomi przyprowadzili mnie tutaj, żebym się przespała - przestała na moment pisać, patrząc na niego. - nie wiedzieli, że to twój pokój, tak myślę - wyjaśniła spokojnie, wracając wzrokiem na telefon.

Harry westchnął z ulgą, przebiegając ręką po włosach. - Okej cóż, możesz wyjść? Nie wydaje mi się, że ty w moim łóżku to najlepszy pomysł.

\- Czemu cię to obchodzi?

\- Bo próbuję Louisa odzyskać, a nie odepchnąć.

Kendall przewróciła oczami, wychodząc z łóżka Harry'ego. - Myślałam, że z nim skończyłeś.

Spojrzał w górę, odwracając się do niej plecami. - Czemu jesteś naga.

Zachichotała, wsuwając na siebie koszulkę. - Mam na sobie bieliznę.

Harry popatrzył na nią z powrotem, przechylając głowę. - Co miałaś na myśli mówiąc, że myślałaś że z nim skończyłem?

Dziewczyna włożyła przód swojej białej koszulki do legginsów, cicho się śmiejąc. - Musiałeś wczoraj być nieźle nawalony.

\- Co się stało, Kendall? - żądał od niej odpowiedzi.

\- Spytaj swoich kumpli - uśmiechnęła się, mijając go i wychodząc przez drzwi.

NIALL HORAN  
Dziś, 12:11

Muszę z tobą pogadać

_Skinners?_

Jasne

_Spotkajmy się za 5 minut_

_

\- Okej, więc kilka spraw.. Na początek jak wylądowałem w łóżku z Kendall i dlaczego powiedziałem, że skończyłem z Louisem?

\- Przespałeś się z Kendall? - spytała zirytowana.

\- Nie, tylko spaliśmy. Mimo to, jak do tego doszło?

\- Daj mi się zastanowić - westchnął Niall, przetwarzając w myślach wydarzenia z zeszłej nocy. - Obściskiwałeś się z Candice, później grałeś w rozbieranego ping ponga z Lynsey, Tyler i Megan. Nie czekaj, robiłeś body shots z gorącą Ashley, a _potem_ grałeś w ping ponga.

Harry patrzył na niego ze zdezorientowaniem na twarzy. Zamrugał kilka razy, potrząsając głową. - C-co.. Czemu miałbym to wszystko robić? Co z Louisem? Gdzie on był?

\- Wyszedł po tym jak Zayn próbował ci przywalić - poinformowała Mads, popijając swoją wodę.

Brunet uniósł swoje brwi, jego zdezorientowanie wzrosło.

\- Co pamiętasz z ostatniej nocy? - zapytała, wbijając widelec w swoją sałatkę.

Harry myślał przez chwilę. - Pamiętam jak siedziałem z wami na kanapie i zaczęliście się obściskiwać.

Mads rzuciła wzrokiem na Nialla, nim zawiesiła go na Harrym. - A więc nie pamiętasz jak wykorzystałeś mnie jako swoją tarczę i przyznałeś przed całą imprezą, że skończyłeś walczyć o odzyskanie Louisa?

Pokręcił głową. - Nie! Właśnie to mówię, cała noc to dla mnie jedna wielka luka. Wiem, że Louis przyszedł z Liamem i później z wami usiadłem, ale potem wszystko staje się niewyraźne.

\- Okej cóż.. Zayn wleciał do salonu gotowy, by cię zmiażdżyć i twój tchórzliwy tyłek zaczął się za mną chować, a wtedy powiedziałeś że masz już dość starania się o kogoś, kto jest zbyt zajęty kimś innym czy coś takiego - wyjaśniła Mads, opierając głowę na ramieniu Nialla.

Harry schował twarz w dłoniach, wydając z siebie jęk. - Muszę pogadać z Louisem.

\- Tak. Zrobiłeś to już wczoraj w nocy.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie! Rozmawiamy pierwszy raz od tygodnia i nawet tego nie pamiętam?

Niall wziął łyk swojego napoju, następnie wskazując palcem na Harry'ego. - Szczerze, nie poszło za świetnie więc może i dobrze, że tego nie pamiętasz.

Harry natomiast wyprostował się i oparł głowę o oparcie loży. - Nienawidzę siebie.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Co chcesz dzisiaj robić? - spytał Zayn rozłożony na łóżku Louisa, bawiąc się swoim telefon.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, ze stopami opartymi na stoliku naprzeciwko. - Możemy pójść do Liama.. Zaprosił mnie na rodzinnego grilla.

\- Wasza dwójka strasznie zbliżyła się do siebie przez ostatnie kilka dni.

\- Po prostu przy mnie jest.

Zayn usiadł, podpierając się na swoich łokciach. - Wiesz, że on chce się z tobą przespać, prawda? Że tylko tym jest zainteresowany?

\- Masz na myśli tak jak ty z moją siostrą? - odparował Louis.

Chłopak wyglądał na urażonego, siadając prosto i przechylając głowę. - Co?

\- Wiem, że ją zostawiłeś wtedy rano! - powiedział ze złością, samemu siadając. - Nie obudziłeś jej, nie zostawiłeś kartki, nie zadzwoniłeś. Nie zrobiłeś nic, co powinieneś był zrobić.. Dobrze wiesz, że lubi cię od wieków więc się z nią przespałeś i ruszyłeś dalej. Jak nisko upadłeś, Zayn?

\- Nie skontaktowałem się z nią, bo byłem zbyt zajęty pilnowaniem byś nie zrobił nic głupiego - bronił się.

\- Nie zwalaj tego na mnie. Jesteś dojrzałym facetem, Z. Jeśli naprawdę chciałbyś z nią porozmawiać wiesz, że byś to zrobił.

Zayn westchnął, siadając na skraju łóżka. - Masz rację.

Oczy Louisa się powiększyły, na twarzy pojawiło się całkowite niedowierzanie. - Ty naprawdę przyznajesz, że przespałeś się z moją siostrą dla sportu!

\- Nie! Przyznaję, że to moja wina.. Nie zadzwoniłem do niej, bo się denerwowałem! - przerwał, patrząc wprost na niego. - Bardzo lubię twoją siostrę, ale spanikowałem jak się obudziłem i zobaczyłem ją w łóżku. Ledwo pamiętałem tę noc i jak tam wylądowaliśmy. Uwielbiam Lottie, wiesz o tym i ostatnia rzecz jaką chciałem zrobić, to ją skrzywdzić. Ale tak jak powiedziałem, spanikowałem. Wyszedłem z łóżka i ją zostawiłem, bo to był mój pierwszy instynkt. Jak mam jej to wszystko wyjaśnić, tak by jej nie zranić? Poza tym, nawet jeśli bym został... Jak uważasz, jak by się to skończyło?

Louis siedział na swoim miejscu, myśląc o wszystkim.

\- Zobaczyłaby zdezorientowanie na mojej twarzy, a potem poczucie winy.. Nie dalibyśmy rady. Ona mieszka w Nowym Jorku i wiem, że w przyszłym roku idę tam do collegu, ale to nie ma znaczenia, ona ma tylko szesnaście lat.

\- Nie mi się tłumacz, stary. Wyjaśnij to jej. Bo to co zrobiłeś było słabe i musisz to naprawić.

_

\- Jakie masz plany na dzisiaj? - spytała Jay, nalewając do szklanki mrożonej herbaty.

\- Pójdę do Liama. Ma jakiś rodzinny grill lub coś takiego i mnie zaprosił.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

\- Co?

\- Nic - mruknęła, pokręcając głową.

\- Nie, wiem kiedy kłamiesz.. O co chodzi?

Jay westchnęła. - Po prostu... Nie jesteś z Harrym? - zapytała znacząco.

Louis opuścił wzrok na stopy, wzruszając ramionami. - Um.. Nie, nie do końca.

Skinęła. - Dzięki Bogu, że w końcu mi powiedziałeś.

\- Wiedziałaś? - spytał zaskoczony.

\- Jestem twoją mamą Louis.. Wiem wszystko. Dlaczego mi nie powiesz co sie stało?

\- Jeśli ci powiem to może zmienić twoje zdanie o nim, a tego nie chcę.

\- Więc spróbuj.

Odwrócił się, aby na nią spojrzeć, wzdychając ciężko. - Okej. Cóż, w czasie imprezy sylwestrowej sprawy się trochę skomplikowały - przerwał na moment, przygryzając wargę. - Siedziałem w salonie czekając aż Harry skończy grę w piwnego ping ponga, kiedy Liam do mnie przyszedł i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, aż nagle mnie pocałował. Nie wiem, być może dałem mu do myślenia, że to będzie w porządku... Ale się odsunąłem a on przeprosił.

Jay pokiwała głową, dając mu tym kontynuować.

\- No więc poszedłem szukać Harry'ego, żeby mu powiedzieć, może nie powinienem mówić mu o tym na imprezie. Może powinienem zaczekać aż do następnego dnia, ale myślałem że lepiej jeśli będzie wiedział.

\- To zrozumiałe.

Louis odchrząknął, wiercąc się odrobinę. - Powiedziałem mu i nie przyjął tego dobrze. Właściwie to przywalił Liamowi. Próbowałem go uspokoić, co nie było najlepszym pomysłem bo zezłościł się jeszcze bardziej i na mnie naskoczył, mówiąc jak całował się z Kendall w moje urodziny i jedyne o czym byłem w stanie myśleć to James, aż do tej pory.

Kobieta przytaknęła, myśląc nad jego słowami.

\- I teraz Harry tak bardzo stara się mnie odzyskać i czuję się źle, bo chcę z nim być ale nie potrafię mu o tym powiedzieć. Nie chcę żeby mnie znów zranił. Na dodatek Liam powiedział, że mnie lubi a ja nie jestem względem niego sprawiedliwy, bo wiem co czuje ale nie zrobiłem nic, by powstrzymać go od flirtowania i może sam też trochę z nim flirtowałem, ale nie wiem co robić.

\- Po pierwsze, Harry to nie James. Ten chłopiec od samego początku odkąd zaczęliście się spotykać traktował cię dobrze. Rozumiem, że nie chcesz znów cierpieć.. Wierz mi. Ale nie możesz pozwolić, by twój rozsądek powstrzymał cię od podążania za sercem. Jeśli naprawdę kochasz Harry'ego i wierzysz, że żałuje tego co zrobił, to mu wybacz.

\- Myślisz, że powinienem?

\- Owszem. I sądzę że musisz go przeprosić.

\- Ja? - spytał zdezorientowany.

Skinęła. - Znam cię Louis. Wiem jak traktujesz ludzi i ich do siebie nie dopuszczasz. Nie wiesz jak im ufać. Co biorąc pod uwagę twoją historię z ludźmi, razem z twoim ojcem, jest całkowicie zrozumiałe. Ale czasem musisz podjąć ryzyko i zaufać swojemu sercu.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, powoli wypuszczając powietrze.

\- Idź do niego. Porozmawiaj z nim i przede wszystkim wysłuchaj. Jeśli uważasz że to właściwe, wybacz mu albo daj odejść, bo zwodzenie kogoś, szczególnie kogoś kto jest w tobie zakochany jest najgorszym co możesz robić.. To samo dotyczy Liama. Musisz dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie jesteś zainteresowany i mu o tym przypominać dopóki tego nie zrozumie.

Skinął biorąc łyk swojej wody.

Jay rzuciła okiem na zegarek na ścianie, schodząc ze stołka barowego. - Muszę się zbierać. Mam spotkanie z zarządem szpitala. Do zobaczenia później skarbie.

_

Krążył pod drzwiami frontowymi Harry'ego, nie wiedząc czy powinien zadzwonić dzwonkiem czy też wrócić do domu i o wszystkim zapomnieć.

Wziął głęboki oddech, podchodząc do drzwi i pewnie pukając. Następnie cofnął szybko dłoń i odwrócił się w celu zejściu po schodach.

\- Louis?

Louis odwrócił się, uśmiechając niezręcznie. - Oh jesteś w domu.

Harry przekrzywił głowę, opierając się o framugę. - Mój samochód stoi na podjeździe.

Zachichotał cicho, zaglądając przez swoje ramię gdzie zobaczył terenówkę Harry'ego. - O hej, spójrz na to.

\- Co się dzieje Louis?

Bawił się swoimi kluczykami samochodowymi w dłoni, nieco się wahając nim ruszył w jego kierunku.

Harry wstrzymał swój oddech uważnie mu się przyglądając.

\- Przepraszam.

Jego twarz zalało zdezorientowanie. - _Ty_ przepraszasz?

\- Właśnie tak - skinął, zbierając całą swoją pewność siebie. - Nie byłem wobec ciebie fair, nie dałem z siebie wszystkiego gdy byliśmy razem, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Zmieniłeś w sobie wszystko dla mnie i ja-tak bardzo przepraszam, Harry. Popełniłeś błąd, który przy tym wszystkim był drobnostką.

Harry stał na swoim miejscu, wciąż się w niego wpatrując.

\- I nie oczekuję, że do mnie wrócisz... Wiem, że powiedziałeś, że skończyłeś się o mnie starać.. I to rozumiem. Nie ułatwiałem ci tego, przylepiając się do Liama w taki sposób.

\- Louis.. - westchnął Harry.

\- Nie, to w porządku. Wiem że się myliłem i chciałem tylko przeprosić.

Harry przyciągnął go do siebie za talię i złączył ich usta, mamrocząc - Za dużo mówisz.

Louis rozpłynął się w jego dotyku, zarzucając ręce wokół jego szyi.

Brunet cofał się do tyłu, pociągając go za sobą. Zamknął drzwi kopnięciem jednocześnie przygryzając wargi Louisa, który z jękiem pociągał za jego loki.

Harry wsunął ręce pod jego koszulkę zdejmując ją, po czym Louis podskoczył owijając nogi wokół jego pasa i zaczął całować go po szczęce.

Złapał mniejszego chłopaka, dłonie spoczywając na jego pośladkach, następnie prowadząc ich do salonu gdzie usiadł na kanapie.

Louis zderzył ze sobą ich usta napierając na niego tyłkiem.

Harry z jękiem pozbył się swojej koszulki, nim przewrócił ich tak, by Louis znajdował się na plecach. Przykrył go sobą ciężko oddychając, sunąc prawą ręką po jego opalonym ciele, aż do spodni dresowych, które miał na sobie. Owinął dłoń wokół jego członka jednocześnie pracując nad siniakiem na jego szyi, skręcając nadgarstkiem.

Szatyn wydał z siebie jęk, wbijając palce w jego plecy. - Skarbie.. Skarbie proszę.

\- Czego chcesz? - szepnął Harry składając pocałunek za jego uchem, ręką wciąż pracując nad jego penisem.

\- Pieprz mnie - zabłagał, przesuwając ręce w dół jego pleców ostatecznie chwytając jego tyłek.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, odchylając się lekko, by móc zsunąć jego spodnie razem z bielizną.

Louis złapał swoje kolana, umieszczając nogi po swoich bokach.

Starszy przygryzł wargę przebiegając dłońmi po jego udach, pochylił się i pocałował ich wewnętrzną stronę, w odpowiedzi otrzymując ciche westchnienia oczekiwania tego, co ma nadejść.

\- Tęskniłem za tym - wymamrotał w jego skórę. - Tęskniłem za możliwością dotykania cię, gdy tylko bym chciał - przygryzł delikatnie miękkie wnętrze jego uda. - Tęskniłem za całowaniem ciebie, trzymaniem twojej dłoni - usiadł, zawisając nad nim, więc jego usta znajdowały się kilka milimetrów od tych drugiego chłopaka. - Tęskniłem za tymi wszystkimi odgłosami, które wydajesz gdy jesteś zdesperowany i w potrzebie.

Louis wbił zęby w jego dolną wargę, owijając nogi wokół jego talii. - Udowodnij to.

Harry zaskomlał, wciskając dwa palce w jego usta, które szczęśliwie przyjął i zaczął ssać owijając swoje małe palce wokół nadgarstka Harry'ego.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na widok tak chętnego Louisa. Szybko wyjął palce z jego warg, sunąc nimi wzdłuż jego torsu. - Poproś ładnie, kochanie - droczył się z nim, napierając palcami na jego ciasne wejście.

Louis przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na niego w górę szerokimi oczami. - Proszę Harry. Potrzebuję cię.

Wsunął jeden ze swoich palców, otrzymując w zamian niski jęk.

\- Więcej - błagał.

Harry nachylił się naprzód delikatnie go całując, wsuwając powoli trzy palce w jego wnętrze.

Louis sapnął drapiąc paznokciami plecy chłopaka, jednocześnie całując go po szyi.

Rozsunął swoje palce rozciągając go. - J-ja muszę.. kurwa - poddał się, uwielbiają uczucie ust Louisa na swojej skórze. - Muszę iść po gumkę.

\- Oboje jesteśmy czyści, po prostu go włóż.

Harry zachichotał cicho, natychmiast go całując. - Jesteś takim romantykiem.

_

\- Nie wierzę, że myślałeś że zaprosiłem Liama na randkę - śmiał się Louis.

Harry przyciągnął go bliżej swojej piersi, w miejscu gdzie leżeli wtuleni w siebie na kanapie. - Nie myślałem wtedy zdrowo.. daj mi spokój - wymamrotał, całując go w ramię.

Louis przechylił głowę by na niego spojrzeć, na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech. - I tak żebyś wiedział, na przyszłość, jeśli miałbym gdzieś zaprosić Liama to nie byłbym tak głupi, żeby zabrać go gdzieś w Jefferson.

Sapnął ciężko, powstrzymując śmiech gdy skinął głową. - Dobrze wiedzieć, dzięki.

Szatyn zaśmiał się rozplątując się z jego uścisku, następnie przewrócił ich i wdrapał na Harry'ego. - Jesteś zazdrosny?

Harry umieścił dłonie na jego biodrach, palcami muskając jego kości biodrowe. - Zawsze jestem zazdrosny, gdy inni zwracają na ciebie uwagę.

Louis wydął dolną wargę, schodząc z niego i podchodząc do stacji dokującej, gdzie znajdowała się w pokoju.

Przekrzywił głowę opierając się na łokciach. - Co robisz?

Umieścił w niej swój telefon, odwracając się lekko by posłać Harry'emu uśmiech. - Puszczam muzykę - zaczął szukać piosenki, czekając aż przez głośniki rozbrzmi cicha melodia.

_(piosenka: Sufjan Stevens - To Be Alone With You)_

Obrócił się gryząc swoją wargę, wystawiając dłoń by Harry ją przyjął.

\- Lou.

\- Zatańcz ze mną.

Harry wydał z siebie szczęśliwy chichot, chwytając jego dłoń i wstając na nogi. Drugą z rąk położył na biodrze chłopaka, poruszając się do rytmu muzyki.

Louis umieścił delikatnie ręce na jego ramionach, pozwalając sobą kołyszeć i kręcić.

Harry przechylił go w tył, uśmiechając się szeroko gdy chłopak zachichotał. Przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie, tym razem bliżej, ramię owijając wokół jego talii, lewą dłonią wciąż trzymając prawą Louisa. Prawą zsunął w dół na jego bokserki, chwytając krągłość jego pośladków.

Pochylił się do przodu, delikatnie całując Harry'ego, który wrócił rękami na jego talię, powoli pociągając go wraz z nim na podłogę.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Lou? - szepnął, delikatnie muskając jego ramię.

\- Hm? - zanucił, bardziej się w niego wtulając; rysując palcami niewidziane wzory na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- O co tylko chcesz - odpowiedział spokojnie, z zamkniętymi oczami słuchając bicia jego serca.

\- Co spowodowało, że mi wybaczyłeś? Nawet po tym, co powiedziałem zeszłej nocy... i powinieneś wiedzieć, że to byłem pijany ja. Nigdy bym z ciebie nie zrezygnował.

Louis cmoknął jego sutek, uśmiechając się lekko, nim oparł podbródek na jego piersi. - Myślałem o tym już od dłuższego czasu, aż robiłem to tak długo, że zacząłem zmieniać zdanie - przerwał, lewym palcem wskazującym śledząc jego dolną wargę. - Miałem w swoim życiu sporo ludzi, którzy mnie zranili, co spowodowało, że zacząłem w siebie wątpić. To moja mama pomogła mi uświadomić, że tak naprawdę jesteś zupełnie inny niż oni. Ale na wiele sposobów ich przypominasz - uśmiechnął się uroczo, całując go, by go nie martwić. - Jesteś podobny w tym, że mnie przerażasz, ale też się w tym różnisz. Nie sprawiasz, że chcę się odsuwać ze strachu, zamiast tego chcę próbować nowych rzeczy i otwierać się jak nigdy dotąd... To straszne. Nigdy nie myślałem, że można kochać kogoś tak mocno, jak kocham ciebie.

Harry zniżył się, umieszczając dłoń na jego policzku; przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Po chwili złączył ich usta, zawisając nad nim. - Też cię kocham.

Louis z uśmiechem wplątał palce w jego loki, gdy leniwie się całowali.

Sunął palcami w górę uda Louisa, swoją dużą dłonią chwytając jego prawą nogę i owijając ją wokół swoich pleców powoli wszedł w chłopaka, otrzymując cichy jęk.

_

\- A więc z nią flirtowałeś! - oskarżył go ze złością.

Harry westchnął, wsuwając na siebie koszulkę. - Nie celowo. To po prostu się stało.

\- Tak Harry, okej. To rzeczywiście wiarygodne.

Przerwał swoje ruchy patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Nawet się nie waż, Louis. Lepiłeś się do Liama wtedy na kręglach, jak i na imprezie.

Louisa zalało zdziwienie.

\- Tak, nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem jak chichotałeś na wszystko co mówił.. Znam Liama już trochę, nie jest _taki_ zabawny.

Przygryzając wargę ruszył w jego kierunku i zderzył usta z wyższym chłopakiem.

Harry natychmiast chwycił go za talię, przyciskając go do ściany przy schodach.

Louis owinął nogi wokół niego, wsuwając palce w loki Harry'ego, który tylko pocałował go mocniej, prowadząc ich po schodach do pokoju.

_

\- Poszedłeś z nim na randkę, Louis! - krzyknął, trzymając pościel wokół swojego pasa.

Louis wzdychając usiadł w jego łóżku i zakrył się kocem, opierając głowę na kolanach. - To nie była randka, Harry. Chciał porozmawiać. Nigdy niczego nie zainicjowałem, wbrew temu co ci powiedziano.

\- Alyssa was widziała. Śmialiście się i trzymaliście za ręce... Zaszło to gdzieś dalej?

Szatyn przewrócił oczami, prostując się. - Tak Harry, zaszło. Przytuliliśmy się.

Harry przechylił głowę, jego zdenerwowanie wzrosło.

Louis przygryzł wargę próbując i polegając, by powstrzymać swój śmiech.

\- Teraz się ze mnie śmiejesz.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył szybko, kontrolując nieco swój napad śmiechu.

\- To nie jest zabawne Louis. Byłem załamany, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że poszedłeś z nim na kolacje. Że wciąż się z nim spotykałeś, kiedy ja.. - przerwał, wypuszczając oddech. - kiedy ja wariowałem, bo bałem się że już więcej na mnie nawet nie spojrzysz.

Louis zmarszczył swoje brwi, przysuwając się do niego. - Słońce - wyszeptał, unosząc jego głowę by móc spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. - Przepraszam. Jeśli wiedziałbym, że tak cię to zraniło, nigdy bym z nim nie poszedł.

\- Powiedział ci, że cię lubi - wymamrotał Harry ze wzrokiem wbitym w dół.

Owinął ramiona wokół jego szyi, delikatnie całując. - To nie ma znaczenia. Bo ja _kocham_ ciebie.

_

\- Kurwa - stękał szybko w niego uderzając, ciasno trzymając biodra chłopaka.

Louis jęknął głośno, poruszając biodrami, by spotkać jego pchnięcia.

\- Do kogo należysz, skarbie?

\- Do ciebie - łkał, opadając na swoje ręce.

\- Powiedz moje imię - zażądał Harry.

\- Jestem twój, Harry. Tylko twój - powiedział stanowczo, wypuszczając głośny jęk, gdy Harry uderzył w jego prostatę.

_

\- Co się stało pomiędzy tobą a Liamem? - spytał Louis, układając się na jego ciele z głową na piersi.

Harry masował dłońmi jego boki w górę i dół. - To długa historia.. Nie chciałbym cię zanudzić.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Chcę wiedzieć.

Westchnął układając prawą rękę pod swoją głową. - Poniekąd zaczęło się jak mieliśmy pięć lat. Dostałem naprawdę fajny rower na urodziny, który Liam chciał pożyczyć bo sam nie miał i mu pozwoliłem. Wtedy następnego dnia został zniszczony przez samochód jego taty, bo Liam _zapomniał_ go stamtąd odsunąć.. Stwierdził, że był to wypadek, ale ja wiem, że był po prostu zazdrosny, bo ja miałem rower, a on nie.

Louis chichotał potrząsając głową. - Więc wszystko zaczęło się przez głupi rower.

\- Nie tylko rower. Była to moja pozycja w drużynach sportowych, byli to moi przyjaciele, zabawki, mój _chłopak_...

Niebieskooki pocałował go w policzek, siadając. - Cóż, mógł i zabierać ci rzeczy w przeszłości, ale ja się nigdzie nie wybieram i odkąd właściwie mogę sam powiedzieć z kim chcę być, w przeciwieństwie do jakichś przedmiotów, nie mamy żadnych kłopotów.

\- Tym razem nie zamierzam mu wybaczyć. Posunął się za daleko.

\- To był pocałunek, Harry.

\- To nie tylko pocałunek. To on przekonał mnie żebym wziął się w garść i zrobił pierwszy krok. I od samego początku wiedział jaki niepewny byłem. Znał wszystkie moje wątpliwości. Zawsze był obok, żeby mnie wysłuchać i powinienem wiedzieć, że nie był wtedy przyjacielem, po prostu czekał.

\- Na co?

\- Na właściwy moment. Jestem całkiem pewien, że wiedział o mnie i Kendall. Jest obserwatorem.. I nie sądzę, żeby to był przypadek, że pocałował cię tej nocy. Wiedział co robi.

\- Brzmisz jakbyś miał paranoję - dokuczył mu Louis.

\- Mam do tego prawo.

_

\- Styles! - krzyknął Niall wchodząc do domu Harry'ego. - Mam ze sobą piwo i skrzydełka... Gdzie jesteś?

\- Skarbie, nie musisz krzyczeć - powiedziała Mads przewracając oczami, idąc za Niallem.

\- Może być na górze i oglądać porno, wolałbym go ostrzec.

Mads uniosła brew, wzdychając ciężko, gdy zatrzymała się po wejściu do kuchni a na jej twarz wstąpił uśmiech. - Louis?

Louis zamarł, butelka Gatorade w jednej dłoni, w drugiej miska winogron, koszulka Harry'ego luźno zwisająca z ramion.

\- Słońce mówiłeś coś o- zawołał Harry wchodząc do kuchni, zatrzymując się gdy zauważył swoich przyjaciół. - Niall, Mads.. co słychać?

\- Urocze bokserki - dokuczył Niall, wkładając swój sześciopak piwa do lodówki.

\- To ja pójdę założyć jakieś spodnie - wymamrotał Louis bardziej do Harry'ego niż kogokolwiek innego.

Harry tylko skinął, dając mu szybkiego buziaka.

\- A więc wróciliście do siebie? - zapytała z podekscytowaniem Mads.

Wzruszył ramionami, twarz rozjaśnił mu uśmiech.

\- O mój boże! Kiedy? Jak? Opowiadaj wszystko!

Jego uśmiech się jedynie poszerzył. - Przyszedł wcześniej i nie wiem, po prostu..

\- Się bzykaliście - przerwał Niall, wpychając frytkę do ust.

\- Elokwentnie - zaśmiała się dziewczyna, obdarzając go krótkim spojrzeniem. - Powinniśmy pójść? Chcecie być sami? Bo wiem, że kiedy wróciliśmy do siebie z Niallem, w jedną noc, a później przez kilka tygodni straciłam sporo kalorii świętując.

\- Ohyda - skrzywił się Harry.

Niall prychnął, podjadając kolejną frytkę. - To był dobry czas.

\- Oboje jesteście obrzydliwi i nie, jest w porządku. Mieliśmy oglądać film.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Jesteś znów z Harrym? - Liam zapytał od niechcenia, opierając się o szafkę obok.

Louis podskoczył w miejscu nie spodziewając się Liama. - Jeezu, Li. Przestraszyłeś mnie - sapnął, wkładając książkę do szafki.

\- Kiedy wy um.. - przerwał, chwytając za segregator wepchnięty pod ramieniem.

\- W sobotę - przyznał cicho, biorąc w ręce obrotowy zeszyt.

\- To dlatego nie przyszedłeś?

Skinął, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Cóż, cieszę się, że się dogadaliście.

Louis zamknął szafkę, przenosząc na niego swój wzrok. - Mam nadzieję, że to nie ma wpływu na naszą relację. Zależy mi na tobie Liam, ale tylko jako przyjacielu.

Liam przytaknął wpatrując się w swoje stopy.

\- Nie jesteś zły, prawda?

Uniósł oczy posyłając mu uśmiech. - Ani trochę.

\- To dobrze - uśmiechnął się szeroko, kierując w stronę swoich następnych zajęć, Liam tuż za nim. - Bo potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- Z czym?

\- Urodziny Harry'ego są za jakieś dwa tygodnie i nie mam pojęcia co mu dać.

Liam zachichotał cicho. - Sądzisz, że jestem odpowiednią osobą do pomocy?

\- Niall chciałby po prostu urządzić imprezę.. Co jest w porządku, ale chcę dać mu coś, czego nie zapomni, wiesz? Plus, czuję się źle, że nie mogliśmy pojechać do Nowego Jorku, więc naprawdę chcę żeby to było coś wyjątkowego.

\- Ja tylko załatwiam alkohol na nasze imprezy, jeśli chcesz zaplanować coś wielkiego to zapytałbym Mads. To ona się zajmuje takimi rzeczami.

Louis skinął, zatrzymując się pod klasą. - Świetny pomysł. Dzięki, Li.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

_

\- Hej Mads, mogę z tobą porozmawiać? - zapytał Louis, siadając obok niej w kawiarence.

Blondynka odłożyła telefon, posyłając mu swój szeroki uśmiech. - Pewnie. O co chodzi?

\- Okej, więc wiesz, że zbliżają się urodziny Harry'ego.

Skinęła ze zgodą, pozwalając mu kontynuować.

\- Cóż, chciałem urządzić dla niego jakąś fajną imprezę. Taką, której nie zapomni.

\- Jak fajną?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Miałem nadzieję, że mi w tym pomożesz.

\- Hm - zastanowiła się, przygryzając wargę. - Oh, moglibyśmy zorganizować imprezę z pianą, albo ze światełkami fluoroscencyjnymi. Chyba że chcesz coś bardziej fantazyjnego, to możemy urządzić bal z maskami. Omg, moglibyśmy nawet urządzić imprezę z motywem tajemniczego morderstwa.

Roześmiał się na jej podekscytowanie. - Okej, wszystkie są świetne. Ale która najbardziej spodobałaby się Harry'emu?

Mads przechyliła głowę w bok. - Nie jestem pewna. Pozwól mi wymyślić kilka pomysłów i odezwę się do ciebie w weekend. Możemy się spotkać na lunch czy coś.

\- Brzmi dobrze.

\- Co brzmi dobrze? - spytał Niall siadając obok Mads, kiedy Harry zajął miejsce obok Louisa.

\- Razem z Louisem planujemy spotkać się w sobotę.

\- Ale myślałem, że idziemy coś obejrzeć? - zapytał Harry, patrząc na Louisa.

\- Idziemy, z Mads spotykam się w południe.

\- Oh okej.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Dziś wieczorem mecz charytatywny. Przyjdziesz? - spytał Louisa, odprowadzając go do jego samochodu.

Szatyn skinął wyjmując kluczyki z plecaka. - Zamierzałem.

\- Super, potem moglibyśmy iść coś zjeść.

\- Brzmi fajnie, gdzie chciałbyś pójść?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Może skinners?

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, przechylając głowę, by uniknąć słońca. - Niall z Mads będą tam na nas czekać?

\- Nie jestem pewien, ale wiem, że będzie moja rodzina.

\- Kolacja z twoimi rodzicami.. Powinno być ciekawie.

\- Właściwie to był pomysł mojego ojca.

Louis uniósł brwi, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- To jego sposób na przeprosiny.

Pozostało mu tylko przytaknięcie głową. - Okej. A więc dzisiaj kolacja z twoimi rodzicami, będzie zabawnie.

Harry zaśmiał się przyciągając go do uścisku, całując w czoło. - Zobaczymy się wieczorem.

\- Kocham cię - uśmiechnął się, przytulając go szybko, nim wdrapał się do swojego samochodu.

_

\- Harry tak dobrze sobie radzi! - zauważył Louis, spoglądając na Anne.

\- To prawda, ani razu nie zawiódł.

\- Nic dziwnego, że A&M chce go jako pierwszego rozgrywającego na jesień.

Anne uśmiechnęła się z dumą, przenosząc wzrok z Louisa na boisko i z powrotem. - Chciałabym ci podziękować, Louis.

Louis oderwał spojrzenie od gry, spoglądając na kobietę. - Za co?

\- Za wszystko co dla niego zrobiłeś. Odkąd cię poznał ogromnie poprawiły się jego stopnie, bardziej liczy się z innymi, pomaga i jest szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek go widziałam.

\- On naprawdę mnie uszczęśliwia. Cieszę się, że mogę robić to samo.

_

\- Świetna gra kochanie - pochwaliła Anne, kiedy Harry podszedł do swojej rodziny i Louisa.

Natychmiast schylił nieśmiało głowę. - Dzięki, mamo - wymamrotał przytulając ją lekko, zanim owinął ramię wokół chłopaka.

\- Byłeś wspaniały - dodał Louis.

\- Dzięki. Tata mówił, że zdobyliśmy ponad milion dolarów na projekt dla ubogich.. to było więcej, niż nasz cel.

\- Więcej powodów do świętowania, dzieciaki spotkamy się z wami w skinners? - upewniła się, następnie ruszając do swojego samochodu.

_

\- A więc Louis, Harry mówił, że postanowiłeś pójść do A&M? - spytał Bryan, krojąc swój stek.

Louis skinął, odkładając swoją szklankę. - Tak, proszę pana. Kierowałem się ku Cambridge, ale Harry tak bardzo chwalił A&M, że po prostu musiałem sprawdzić o co chodzi to całe zamieszanie.

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że jest świetnie - zaśmiał się.

\- Chodził Pan na ten uniwersytet?

Bryan przytaknął. - Jasna sprawa. Klasa z 97.

\- Wiele zmieniło się na kampusie od tego czasu?

\- Nie zupełnie, była tam tylko jedna zniszczona ławka, mająca ze sobą całkiem fajną historię.

Louis uśmiechnął się, śmiejąc cicho. - Jaka jest ta historia?

\- Nie namawiaj go do opowiadania jego historii, nigdy nie przestanie - drażniła Anne, trzymając dłoń męża.

\- Ma rację, mogę opowiadać całą noc jeśli byś mi pozwolił... Ale ta jest moją ulubioną.

\- Zatem proszę, opowiedz - zachęcał Louis.

\- Był to nasz pierwszy rok i wracaliśmy z imprezy.. Anne była zła, bo z nią nie zatańczyłem.

\- Nie chodziło tylko o to, cały wieczór zachowywałeś się dziwnie - przerwała kobieta.

\- Cóż, to dlatego, że się denerwowałem - zaśmiał się, spoglądając na nią.

\- Teraz to wiem.

\- Dlaczego? - zaciekawił się Louis.

\- Miałem przed sobą naprawdę ważną noc.

Szatyn rzucił okiem na Harry'ego, wtulając się w niego, gdy Bryan kontynuował.

\- No więc idę za nią po chodniku, próbując z nią porozmawiać. Ale nie  poddawała się, później w końcu udało mi się ją zatrzymać, właśnie przed tą ławką, na której usiadła wściekła na mnie jak nie wiem. Zaczęła na mnie krzyczeć, mówiąc że powinna pójść na UCLA tak jak radziła jej mama.

Louis skinął, całkowicie pochłonięty historią.

\- Gdzieś w środku jej krzyków wyjąłem z kieszeni małe pudełeczko i zapytałem czy na litość boską możesz się zamknąć, tak żebym mógł ci się oświadczyć.

\- Romantycznie, prawda? - śmiała się Anne.

\- Jak dotąd najlepsze oświadczyny o jakich słyszałem.

 

 


	31. Rozdział 31

**Louis' POV:**

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy urządzić imprezę z motywem morderstwa - stwierdziła Mads, kiedy położono przed nimi jedzenie.

Louis wziął łyk swojej herbaty, przyglądając się ludziom mijającym ich stolik.

\- Lou?

Spojrzał natychmiast na Mads, odkładając swój kubek z powrotem na stół. - Przepraszam, słucham.. Sądzisz, że byłoby fajnie?

Dziewczyna skinęła, poprawiając okulary przeciwsłoneczne spoczywające na jej nosie. - Byłoby zabawnie, mój tata zna kolesia, który ma domek w Dallas... Zostaje w nim tylko kiedy jest w mieście w sprawie interesów - oznajmiła, nabierając jogurtu na łyżeczkę. - Ale odkąd teraz stoi pusty, powiedział, że moglibyśmy urządzić w nim imprezę. Możemy się przebrać i załatwić kelnerów.. Sprawić, że będzie realistycznie.

Louis przygryzł wargę zastanawiając się nad tym, pracując nad swoim omletem. - Tak, możemy tak zrobić. Myślisz, że Harry'emu by się spodobało?

Wzruszyła ramionami pociągając łyk swojego soku pomarańczowego. - Raczej tak. Zawsze możemy go zapytać, chyba że chcesz żeby to była tajemnica.

\- Nie, możemy mu powiedzieć. Chcę być pewien, że będzie mu się podobać i nie dam rady kupić mu nowego stroju nie mówiąc do czego będzie potrzebny.

\- To samo jest z Niallem. Ma jakieś dwie pary jeansów i nie chce kupić więcej.

_

\- Jak brunch z Mads? - spytał Harry w czasie gdy stali w kolejce na film.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, zacieśniając uścisk na jego dłoni. - Dobrze, byliśmy na zakupach.

\- Co kupiłeś?

\- Tylko kilka rzeczy.. Wybrałem dla ciebie nowy strój.

Brwi Harry'ego powędrowały w górę. - Oh?

\- Tak.. Garnitur z długą marynarką.

Harry patrzył na niego przez chwilę zmieszany, następnie wyjmując swój portfel. - Poproszę dwa na The Boy.

Kobieta skinęła stukając w ekran komputera, po czym przyjęła kartę Harry'ego oddając ją wraz z ich biletami. - Miłego seansu.

\- Dziękujemy - uśmiechnął się, zabierając swoje rzeczy, nim z powrotem skupił swój wzrok na chłopaku. - Chcesz coś ze stoiska?

\- Nie, dziękuję.

\- A więc po co kupiłeś dla mnie, co to było jeszcze raz?

\- Garnitur - uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Na twoją imprezę urodzinową.

\- Urządzasz mi imprezę?

Louis skinął. - Mhm. Planujemy ją razem z Mads. Jej tematem będzie morderstwo z lat 20.

\- Brzmi zabawnie.

\- Cieszę się, że tak myślisz.. Jeśli chcesz coś innego, daj mi znać.

Harry pokręcił głową, owijając wokół niego ramię po zajęciu miejsc. - Nie, będzie fajnie. Kto przychodzi?

\- Cóż, jak na razie: ja, Mads, Niall, Zayn, Alyssa i ty.

\- Moja siostra też może przyjść?

Louis wzruszył ramieniem. - Jeśli tylko chcesz. To twoja impreza.

\- Okej, super.

\- Teraz jak już do tego nawiązałeś, zastanawiałem się czy może..

\- Nie Louis, nie chcę go tam - powiedział stanowczo.

Szatyn odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć. - Daj spokój skarbie, potrzebujemy co najmniej dziesięciu osób żeby impreza nie okazała się klapą.

\- To powiem Gemmie, żeby wzięła kogoś ze sobą.

\- Wciąż brakuje dwóch osób.

\- Powiedz Zaynowi, żeby z kimś przyszedł.

Pokiwał głową. - Dobra, a co z ostatnią osobą?

Harry jęknął. - W porządku. Może przyjść..jeśli przekonasz go, że przysięgnie, że nawet na ciebie nie spojrzy. Mam to na myśli, jeśli chociaż odetchnie blisko ciebie wyrzucę go stamtąd.

Louis uśmiechnął się, całując go w policzek. - Powiem, żeby wziął ze sobą osobę towarzyszącą zamiast Zayna. W ten sposób będzie zbyt zajęty, żeby się mną przejmować.

\- Nie liczyłbym na to - wymamrotał, zanim zgasły światła.

_

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego - wyszeptał całując go po szyi, nim usiadł i zdjął swoją koszulkę.

Harry pocierał swoje oko, powoli się budząc. Odruchowo umieścił dłonie na biodrach Louisa pocierając jego boki. - Mmm - zanucił, obserwując chłopaka jak odrzucał koszulkę na ziemię.

\- Czego chcesz skarbie? - spytał z nutą flirtu.

Przygryzł wargę wplątując lewą rękę w miękkie włosy Louisa, przyciągając go do pocałunku. - Chcę, żebyś o to błagał.

Louis przełknął ślinę, jego kutas drgnął w spodniach.

\- Rozbierz się i na kolana - zażądał Harry.

Natychmiast skinął szybko schodząc z Harry'ego i zdejmując z siebie spodnie. Przewrócił się na brzuch, podnosząc na kolanach jednocześnie wspierając się na dłoniach.

Harry stał przy końcu łóżka, patrząc na Louisa z zadowolonym uśmiechem. - Nogi szerzej.

Louis zrobił to, co mu kazano, rozchylając odrobinę kolana.

\- Idealnie - szepnął do siebie, wdrapując się na łóżko tuż za nim.

Z sapnięciem rzucił się do przodu, gdy dłoń Harry'ego zderzyła się z jego prawym pośladkiem.

\- Kurwa - Harry mruknął pod nosem, uderzając go ponownie.

Louis przygryzł wargę, nastawiając bardziej swój tyłek.

\- Cholera, skarbie - jęknął, wykonując jeszcze kilka uderzeń, wpatrując się w jego tyłek. - Jesteś tak cholernie gorący.

Zadrżał, czując jego usta w dolnej części swojego kręgosłupa.

\- Kocham cię, Louis - wyszeptał przy jego opalonej skórze, kierując się pocałunkami na jego szyję. - odwróć się.

Louis przewrócił się na plecy z szeroko otwartymi oczami i bezczelnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Co? - zapytał przyglądając się mu.

\- Po prostu - zachichotał, zsuwając dłonie na jego bokserki. - to twoje urodziny.. Nie ja powinienem cię uderzyć?

Harry tylko przewrócił czule oczami, zderzając ze sobą ich usta.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego Harry - odparowała z uśmiechem jedna z cheerleaderek z pierwszej klasy, przechodząc obok Harry'ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się, odwracając głowę od swojej szafki. - Dzięki.

\- Słyszałem, że w tym roku nie urządzasz imprezy - oznajmił Brock, jeden z obrońców, opierając się o szafkę obok.

Wzruszył ramionami, chwytając jedną z książek i wkładając ją do plecaka. - Louis coś zaplanował, więc w tym roku będę tak spędzał urodziny.

\- Ale chciałbyś mieć imprezę?

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko czemuś wielkiemu tak jak zazwyczaj, ale coś skromnego nie brzmi źle.

\- Harry. Są twoje urodziny... Jeśli chcesz imprezę, zrób imprezę.

Harry wzdychając zamknął szafkę, odwracając się by spojrzeć na Brocka. - Chcę spędzić urodziny z moim chłopakiem. Nie obchodzi mnie miejsce.

\- Hej chłopaki - przywitał się Niall, podchodząc do ich dwójki.

\- Niall poważnie pozwolisz Harry'emu zignorować okazję na urządzenie imprezy?

Niall powędrował wzrokiem na Harry'ego, później na Brocka. - Nie wiedziałem, że nie ma imprezy.

\- Niall, mówiłem już, że Louis i Mads coś zaplanowali.

\- I to znaczy, że my też nie możemy mieć imprezy?

\- Dwie imprezy na moje urodziny to nie przesada?

Blondyn potrząsnął głową, niedowierzanie wypisane na jego twarzy. - Harry nie możesz pozbawić wszystkich szansy na świętowanie wraz z tobą - przerwał, patrząc z uśmiechem na Brocka. - Czeka nas impreza.

_

\- Czuję się głupio w tym garniturze - śmiał się, poprawiając kapelusz na swojej głowie.

\- Myślę, że wyglądasz uroczo - przyznał Louis, ręce kładąc na jego biodrach.

Harry nachylił się do przodu, całując go. - Podoba mi się twoja muszka.

\- Harry, Louis? Jesteście gotowi? - zawołała Mads z korytarza pierwszego chłopaka.

\- Spokojnie, idziemy - odkrzyknął Louis, razem z Harrym kierując się na dół.

\- No to chodźmy.

_

\- W porządku? - spytał Harry, po tym jak dotarli na miejsce.

Louis skinął przygryzając wargę, gdy podeszli do drzwi frontowych. Wypuścił oddech naciskając na dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Nie możemy po prostu wejść? - zachichotał.

Pokręcił głową rzucając na niego okiem, po chwili odwracając się do wejścia gdy drzwi się otworzyły.

\- Pan Styles, Pan Tomlinson. Witamy w Walord Manor - przywitał starszy mężczyzna, odchodząc na bok, by wpuścić ich do środka. - Panna Smith, Pan Horan - kontynuował.

Weszli do przedpokoju, w domu panowała cisza za wyjątkiem cichej muzyki jazzowej dochodzącej z salonu.

\- Chodźmy do salonu po coś do picia.

Skierowali się w głąb domu, gdzie muzyka zmieniła się w coś bardziej popowego.

\- Louis? - zapytał z ciekawością, gdy światła zaczęły migotać, a muzyka stała się głośniejsza.

\- WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO! - wykrzyknął spory tłum, kiedy ich czwórka weszła do salonu.

_(piosenka: will.i.am- Bang Bang)_

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, gdy spoglądał na swoich rówieśników. Cała atmosfera była stworzona w stylu Gatsby. Dziewczyny mające na sobie nietypowe suknie, chłopacy w garniturach. Można było zobaczyć kelnerów z tacami na których znajdował się szampan, stoły ustawione do gry hazardowej, barmanów ubranych w białe koszule oraz szelki. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, wchodząc w tłum tańczący do obecnej piosenki.

\- J-ja myślałem że- starał się wydukać, całkowicie zaskoczony swoim otoczeniem.

\- Ciche i spokojne nie jest tym, kim jesteś, Harry.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko natychmiast przyciągając go do uścisku, namiętnie całując.

\- Zakładam, że ci się podoba?

Harry potrząsnął głową, rozglądając się wokoło by rzucić na wszystko okiem. - Jakbyśmy cofnęli się w czasie. Dziękuję.

Louis przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na niego w górę. - Wszystkiego najlepszego skarbie.

Uśmiech Harry'ego jedynie się powiększył, a on sam owinął ramię wokół szatyna i jeszcze raz go pocałował. - A więc gdzie zaczynamy?

\- Drinki - oznajmił, chwytając go za dłoń i prowadząc w stronę baru.

\- Co dla was? - spytał brunet znajdujący się za barem z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Co umiesz zrobić? - zapytał go Harry, otulając Louisa ramieniem.

\- Wszystko. Jednak staramy się przygotowywać staromodne drinki.

Skinął, przyglądając się alkoholowi. - Wezmę szkocką z lodem, a dla mojego chłopaka będzie Manhattan.

Barman przytaknął, zbierając potrzebne składniki.

\- Louis stary, to najlepsza impreza kiedykolwiek - komplementował Niall, gdy razem z Mads dołączyli do nich przy barze.

Louis uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Dzięki. To Mads zrobiła jednak większość roboty.

\- Nie bądź taki skromny - odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna, złączając ich ramiona. - To był pomysł Louisa, żeby przekształcić mały obiad na imprezę tematyczną.

Chłopak zarumienił się spoglądając na swoje dłonie, nim szybko zmienił temat. - Chcecie zatańczyć?

Harry skinął w zgodzie biorąc ich drinki, Louisowi wręczając jego, który przyjął i pociągnął łyk, następnie ciągnąc Harry'ego na parkiet.

_

Louis odwrócił się przylegając plecami do klatki piersiowej Harry'ego, poruszając biodrami do rytmu muzyki.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz w tym stroju -stwierdził Harry owijając ramiona wokół jego talii.

Louis uniósł wzrok na niego, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Dziękuję. Upewniłem się, że zawiera szelki specjalnie dla ciebie.

Z chichotem odwrócił mniejszego chłopaka, tak by byli zwróceni do siebie twarzą. - Można tu gdzieś zapalić czy to niezgodne z zasadami?

\- To zawsze jest z nimi niezgodne - zażartował Louis. - ale jest tutaj specjalne pomieszczenie, które do tego przeznaczyliśmy.

Harry uśmiechnął się, cofając o krok. - Prowadź.

_

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego! - grupa ludzi przywitała, gdy oboje weszli do pokoju.

Harry podziękował im, nim chwycił dłoń Louisa i poprowadził ich w bardziej ustronne miejsce.

Zajęli miejsce na jednej z kanap ułożonej tuż przy ogromnej fajce wodnej. Zaczął przygotowywać jednego skręta, zaciągając się i następnie przekazując go chłopakowi.

Louis zaciągnął się sam, oddając go z powrotem Harry'emu.

\- Zayn to wszystko zapewnił? - Harry spytał po tym jak ponownie przyłożył skręta do ust.

Szatyn pokiwał głową, przyjmując jointa. - Yup, każda fajka jest innego rodzaju.

\- Skąd on ma tyle trawki?

Wzruszył ramionami wypuszczając wstrzymywany przez siebie dym. - Ma dużo znajomości.

Harry skinął do siebie, zaciągając się znów zanim spojrzał w dół na Louisa. - Czy um... Nie zaprosiłeś Liama, prawda?

Louis zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, kładąc ją na ramieniu Harry'ego. - Nie, nie chciałem żebyś czuł się niekomfortowo.

\- Co z Gemmą? Jest gdzieś tutaj?

\- Wydaje mi się, że Mads ją zaprosiła, ale nie jestem pewien.

\- Mads zajęła się zaproszeniami?

\- Tak. Więc Gemma mogła swojego nie dostać.

\- Dostałam je - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, podchodząc do ich obojga.

Harry uśmiechnął się na jej widok, podnosząc się by się z nią przywitać.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego braciszku - powiedziała z podekscytowaniem przytulając go.

\- Dzięki - jego uśmiech tylko się poszerzył. A przez jej ramię zauważył Keatona, do którego skinął i wyciągnął dłoń. - Cześć.

Keaton potrząsnął z uśmiechem jego dłonią. - Wszystkiego najlepszego.

\- Um, chcecie do nas dołączyć?

Gemma pokręciła głową, spoglądając najpierw na Keatona, a później na Harry'ego. - Dziękuję, ale ten tutaj obiecał mi taniec. Chciałam tylko złożyć ci życzenia zanim się upiję i zapomnę po co tutaj przyszłam.

Harry przytaknął śmiejąc się. - W porządku, cóż bawcie się dobrze. Znajdź mnie później żebyśmy mogli się czegoś napić.

Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się zabawnie. - O mój boże, musimy zagrać w pokera! W zeszłym roku chłopaki z Delta Chi mnie nauczyli i jestem w tym niezła.

\- Ta, przekonamy się - dokuczył Harry.

_

\- Chcesz poszukać Gemmy? - Louis zapytał, gdy skończyli palić.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego leniwie, nachylając by go pocałować. - Chciałbym zwiedzić trochę to miejsce.. Jest ogromne.

Louis roześmiał się, wstając i wyciągając dłoń do Harry'ego.

Brunet złapał ją i podniósł się, wychodząc na zewnątrz. - Gdzie powinniśmy zacząć?

\- Nie wiem, w tym domu jest jakieś pięćdziesiąt pomieszczeń.

Harry zastanawiał się przez moment, ciągnąc go w kierunku bocznego wejścia.

\- Jestem całkiem pewien, że to wejście dla służby, H.

\- Co oznacza, że nikogo tu nie będzie.

\- Pracownicy mogą - szepnął, gdy weszli do ciemnego pomieszczenia.

Harry odnalazł włącznik światła, włączając je i wchodząc w głąb pokoju.

\- Uroczo - zauważył Louis, rozglądając się.

Skinął stając za chłopakiem i odwracając go, aby stanęli twarzą w twarz.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, kładąc ręce na ramionach wyższego. - Hej.

\- Cześć - wyszczerzył się, całując go szybko.

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy? - spytał cicho.

Harry skinął. - Bardzo. Wiesz, byłbym tak samo szczęśliwy mając jedynie kolację.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Tak jakby podsłuchałem jak twoi znajomi mówią, że są rozczarowani tym że nie wyprawiasz imprezy i że to do ciebie niepodobne. No i mieli rację, więc pogadałem z Mads i dokonaliśmy zmian w ostatniej chwili.

\- Czy to był Brock?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Kilka osób.

Wzdychając przyciągnął go w swoje ramiona. - Chcę, żebyś wiedział że cieszyłbym się tylko z kolacji... Tak długo jak mam cię przy sobie nie obchodzi mnie co będziemy robić.

Louis uśmiechnął się i delikatnie odsunął, by na niego spojrzeć. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też, skarbie.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Co sądzisz o tym? - spytała Mads, przyglądając się fioletowe koronce przylegającej do jej ciała.

Louis podniósł wzrok znad telefonu, rzucając okiem na Mads. - Bardziej podobała mi się ta ciemnoniebieska.

\- Zgadzam się - przytaknęła, wracając z powrotem do przebieralni. - Co robicie z Harrym na walentynki?

\- Nie jestem pewien. Ma coś zaplanowane, ale nic mi nie powie.

\- Powinieneś kupić coś do ubrania - zasugerowała, otwierając drzwi.

\- Takiego jak?

Wzruszyła ramionami z dwuznacznym wyrazem twarzy. - Coś koronkowego.

\- Sugerujesz, żebym kupił damską bieliznę? - zapytał odrobinę zdezorientowany.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, podchodząc do niego. - To byłoby świetne. I założę się, że Harry'emu by się spodobało.

Louis podniósł się z miejsca, podążając za nią na piętro z przecenami. - No nie wiem, to chyba nie dla mnie.

\- Nie musisz kupować całej bielizny. Możesz same majtki lub coś.

Zachichotał niekomfortowo. - Nawet nie wiem czy Harry'ego by to kręciło.

\- Nie dowiesz się dopóki nie spróbujesz - uśmiechnęła się, prowadząc go w dział z bielizną. - Poza tym, wiemy że musiało mu się to podobać skoro umawiał się z dziewczynami.

\- Tak, nie mówmy o tym.

Zaśmiała się, przeglądając stół z bielizną koronkową. - Zbyt dziwne?

\- Tak jakby. Po prostu nie lubię myśleć o nim z kimś innym, szczególnie z dziewczynami.

\- Cóż, nie martwiłabym się o to.

Louis westchnął dołączając do niej, podnosząc parę jasnoniebieskich majtek koronkowych. - Co sądzisz o tych?

\- Jak wyglądają z tyłu?

Odwrócił je, ukazując kilka skrzyżowanych pasków.

Mads skinęła z uznaniem. - Są idealne i nawet pasują do twoich oczu.

_

\- Naprawdę nie powiesz mi co będziemy robić? - spytał go, kładąc przed nim szklankę wody.

Harry pokręcił głową, biorąc łyk. - Nie, mówiłem już, że to niespodzianka.

Louis wydął dolną wargę, okrążając wyspę kuchenną i odwracając krzesło Harry'ego przodem do siebie. - Ładnie proszę.

\- Jesteś uroczy.

\- Powiedz przynajmniej co mam założyć.

\- Mam déjà vu - drażnił się Harry.

Louis przewrócił oczami, opierając się o jego nogi. - Daj spokój, skarbie. Po prostu mi powiedz.

\- Jedyne co ci powiem, to żebyś założył wygodne buty.

\- Sportowe czy bardziej eleganckie?

\- Obojętnie.

Skinął. - Cóż, idziemy w jakieś ekskluzywne miejsce czy będziemy może dużo chodzić?

Harry uśmiechnął się całując go. - Nic więcej ci nie powiem.

\- Tak już będzie przez resztę naszego życia? Ty będziesz planował niespodzianki, a mnie zostawiał w ciemności?

\- Resztę naszego życia? - zapytał wesoło.

Louis przygryzł wargę, z zawstydzeniem wzruszając ramionami. - No tak.

Harry przyciągnął go bliżej, ręce mając na jego małej talii. - Nie wiedziałem, że myślałeś już o takich sprawach.

\- O nas?

\- O nas. O naszej przyszłości.

Louis uśmiechnął się, umieszczając ręce na jego ramionach. - Jasne, że tak.

\- Cóż, o czym tak dokładnie myślisz?

\- Nie wiem. O ślubie, o tym gdzie będziemy mieszkać, ile dzieci będziemy mieć - mówił chaotycznie.

\- Chcesz mieć dzieci?

Chłopak skinął. - Właściwie to dwójkę.

Harry pochylił się naprzód, z uśmiechem go całując. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też. To jak, powiesz mi co robimy?

\- Nope - śmiał się, cmokając go jeszcze raz. - Muszę już iść. Będę po ciebie jutro około czwartej.

\- Mam coś ze sobą wziąć?

Potrząsnął głową, wstając i kierując się do drzwi frontowych. - Zobaczymy się jutro. Kocham cię.

\- Kocham też - wymamrotał całując go szybko, po czym zamknął za nim drzwi i wrócił do swojego pokoju.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Nie powiedziałaś mu nic, prawda? - spytał Mads biorąc łyk swojego piwa.

Pokręciła głową, kładąc nogi na nogach Nialla. - Nie. Nie ma bladego pojęcia co planujesz. Przekonałam go też, żeby kupił coś wyjątkowego do ubrania... Podziękujesz mi później.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, pociągając kolejnego łyka. - Co zrobiłaś?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, wzruszając ramionami. - Zobaczysz.

\- Mamy trawkę? - wtrącił się Niall zmieniając temat.

Harry skinął, podnosząc się i kierując na górę.

_

\- Harry skarbie, za kilka minut wyjeżdżamy - oznajmiła Anne, zauważając Harry'ego przechodzącego obok kuchni. - Zostawiłam ci trochę pieniędzy, a Lacy ma wolny weekend więc będziesz miał cały dom dla siebie - przerwała by dobrze na niego spojrzeć. - Proszę cię nie urządzaj żadnych imprez.

\- Nie martw się mamo, będę odpowiedzialny.

\- Dobrze - uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz, łapiąc za torebkę i podchodząc by go przytulić. - Zobaczymy się w poniedziałek.

\- Do zobaczenia. Bezpiecznej podróży.

\- Dzięki kochanie. Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

_

\- W porządku. Mam zioło, rodzice pojechali - oznajmił Harry, podając Niallowi trochę trawki i bibułki.

\- Powinniśmy zaprosić więcej ludzi? - spytał Niall.

\- Mam to gdzieś. Po prostu nie zapraszaj Liama.

\- Jak zamierzasz tolerować go przez cały tydzień skoro nie umiesz przeżyć z nim jednej nocy? - zapytała Mads podając Niallowi kawałek bibułki.

\- Będę się o to martwił kiedy przyjdzie czas.

Niall zawinął jednego skręta nim podał go dziewczynie i zajął się kolejnym. - Drogie panie, jeśli moglibyśmy skończyć z tą dyskusją jestem gotowy żeby się zjarać.

_

W ciągu godziny piwnica Harry'ego była wypełniona przez około czterdzieści osób. Przez głośniki rozbrzmiewała muzyka, na stoliku kawowym leżały wszelkie rodzaje używki, na dywanie butelki alkoholu.

Harry westchnął biorąc łyk swojego piwa, tracąc już ich rachubę, spojrzał na obściskującą się obok parę przewracając oczami nim złapał za kolejną butelkę i podniósł się z miejsca. - Whoa - mruknął gdy poleciał z powrotem na kanapę.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - zachichotała Mads zajmując miejsce obok niego.

\- Ostatnim razem jak byłem taki pijany, próbowałem do ciebie uderzać - śmiał się spoglądając na nią.

\- Nie tylko to, próbowałeś mnie pocałować.

Harry pokiwał głową śmiejąc się przy tym. - To racja. Chciałem cię pocałować, a ty zaczęłaś się śmiać.

\- A ty się wkurzyłeś, bo nie wiedziałeś czemu aż w końcu to do ciebie dotarło i sam wybuchłeś śmiechem.

Mina Harry'ego zrzedła, gdy przyglądał się dziewczynie. - Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

\- Za co? - spytała zagubiona.

\- Za to, że do ciebie uderzałem. Byłem wtedy takim dupkiem.

\- Tylko wtedy? - dokuczyła mu.

Zaśmiał się cicho, szturchając ją ramieniem. - Próbuję tu być poważny.

\- Sorry - przeprosiła go, starając się opanować.

\- Myślisz, że wciąż sypiałbym z każdym gdybym nie był z Louisem?

\- Nie wiem, ale cieszę się, że w końcu wziąłeś sprawy w swoje ręce i zacząłeś z nim być. Lubię Louisa, jest uroczy.

Harry skinął w zgodzie, popijając swojego drinka.

\- Gdzie on jest dzisiaj?

\- Nie miał ochoty żeby przyjść... Miał ciężki tydzień więc chciał po prostu pobyć w domu.

Mads przytaknęła, pochylając się do przodu i biorąc w ręce małą miseczkę z kolorowymi pigułkami. - Wybierz jedną.

\- To niebezpieczna gra.

\- Ale moja ulubiona - uśmiechnęła się chwytając białą pigułkę i umieszczając ją na języku.

Wzruszył ramionami sięgając do miseczki.

\- Nie, bez patrzenia - zagroziła odsuwając ją od niego.

Harry westchnął dramatycznie, zakrywając oczy lewą dłonią. - Dobra.

Przysunęła z uśmiechem miskę do jego wolnej dłoni. - Okej, wybierz jedną.

Odwrócił rękę wybierając pigułkę i wkładając ją do ust. - Jaką wybrałem?

\- Wydaje mi się, że kanna.. Nie jestem pewna, ale wziąłeś dwie - zachichotała.

Harry wybuchł śmiechem na to. - Ale dziwne uczucie.

\- Jakie?

\- Jak.. Jak zasypiasz dziwnie na ramieniu i potem nie umiesz nin ruszyć.

\- Nienawidzę tego uczucia!

Zaśmiał się, ledwie podnosząc się na nogi. - Zróbmy shoty.

Mads podniosła się chwytając Harry'ego, nim mógł upaść. - Okej, chodźmy tędy.

Skinął owijając ramię wokół niej i kierując się w stronę alkoholu.

\- W porządku, jakiego chcesz shota? - zapytała, chwytając dwa kieliszki.

\- Wódka.

\- Jaki smak?

\- Ty wybierz.

Przeglądała alkohole wzrokiem lądując na wódce o smaku waty cukrowej, wypełniając nią kieliszki. - Proszę bardzo.

\- Zdrowie - mruknął podnosząc szkło i stukając nim z Mads przed odrzuceniem go w tył. - Jeszcze jeden?

\- Jasne, to brzmi odpowiedzialnie.

_

\- Zadzwonię do Louisa - bełkotał Harry sięgając do kieszeni po swój telefon.

\- Jest jakaś druga w nocy, pewnie śpi - powiedziała Mads, pijąc swojego drinka.

\- Ode mnie odbierze, bo mnie kocha - wymamrotał z błyszczącymi oczami.

Dziewczyna zachichotała przewracając oczami, pociągając kolejny łyk. - Baw się dobrze, pójdę poszukać Nialla.

\- Okej - mruknął nieobecnie, wybierając numer Louisa.

**Louis' POV:**

Jęknął odłączając telefon z ładowarki - Halo - powiedział zaspany.

\- Louis!

Usiadł odrobinę, przecierając prawe oko. - Harry?

\- To ja. Co robisz?

\- Brzmisz na pijanego - westchnął opierając się znów na łóżku. - Ile wypiłeś?

\- Nie wiem, chyba siedem.

\- Siedem czego? - zachichotał.

\- Nie powiedziałem prawda? - śmiał się Harry.

\- Nie, nie zrobiłeś tego. Dobrze się bawisz?

\- Jest w porządku... Lepiej byłoby gdybyś tu był.

\- Oh na pewno nawet nie zauważyłeś, że mnie tam nie ma.. Kto przyszedł?

\- Parę osób. To nie było nic wielkiego.

\- Brzmisz jakby było inaczej.

Usłyszał śmiech po drugiej stronie. - Tak cóż, znasz mnie.

\- Jest gdzieś obok ciebie Zayn? Bo próbowałem wcześniej do niego dzwonić, ale nie odebrał.

\- Właściwie to nie. Rano odbierałem od niego trawkę, ale wydawał się gdzieś spieszyć.

\- Dziwne.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Hej, założę tylko płaszcz - powiedział na przywitanie otwierając mu drzwi.

\- Spokojnie, ile czasu potrzebujesz.

Louis uśmiechnął się, wkładając swój płaszcz. - Okej, jestem gotowy.

\- Wyglądasz świetnie - skomplementował Harry, chwytając jego dłoń.

\- Dziękuję, ty też.

\- Robię co mogę.

\- To gdzie idziemy?

Harry poprowadził go do swojego samochodu cały czas się uśmiechając. - Pojedziemy na małe poszukiwania..ale znam już wszystkie lokalizacje więc nie do końca.

\- Intrygujące - zaśmiał się, wdrapując na miejsce pasażera.

_

\- Tyle czasu minęło odkąd byłem tu ostatni raz - mruknął, rozglądając się po małej klasie.

\- To tutaj zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy.

Louis uśmiechnął się, odwracając i na niego spoglądając. - I dałeś mi niebieską kredkę.

Harry skinął zgodnie z prawdą, podchodząc do ławki w której siedział. - Mówiąc o niebieskich kredkach - sięgnął do schowka w ławce wyjmując pudełko kredek, każda w innym odcieniu niebieskiego. - Teraz już zawsze będziesz jakąś miał.

Szatyn zachichotał cicho, przyjmując pudełko skąd wyciągnął jedną z kredek. Po przeczytaniu opisu na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. - Ja też cię kocham.

\- Zostały specjalnie zrobione na zamówienie. Na każdej jest powód dla którego cię kocham.. Oczywiście jest ich nieskończenie wiele, ale w opakowaniu mogli mi zrobić tylko dwadzieścia cztery.

\- To bardzo kochane.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy, chodźmy dalej.

_

\- Nasz boks naukowy? - spytał ze zdezorientowaniem.

\- To tutaj poniekąd mieliśmy swój początek.

Louis skinął opierając się o ławkę na środku sali. - Oh tak, pamiętam. Tak bardzo cię nienawidziłem, chciałem uderzyć twoją uroczą, głupią twarz.

Harry roześmiał się cicho. - No tak, nie byłem wtedy najlepszy w okazywaniu swoich uczuć.

\- Nie, nie byłeś. Pamiętam też, że dokuczałeś mi przez pójście na Cambridge.

\- Tak. Jak o tym powiedziałeś przestraszyłem się, bo myśl o tym że nie jesteś pięć minut ode mnie była przerażająca.

Louis wydął dolną wargę, prostując się i podchodząc do chłopaka. - Cóż, teraz będę od ciebie jedynie pięć sekund odkąd będziemy dzielić pokój.

Brunet pocałował go szybko nim cofnął się o krok w tył, ukazując złote jabłko. - Prezent numer dwa.

\- Jestem zdezorientowany.

\- Każdy dobry nauczyciel zasługuje na złote jabłko.*

Louis zaśmiał się, przyjmując przedmiot i przyglądając się mu. - Uwielbiam je. Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma sprawy, a teraz idziemy dalej bo przed nami jeszcze kilka przystanków.

_

\- Kto by pomyślał, że jesteś takim romantykiem - uśmiechnął się sięgając po dłoń Harry'ego, gdy spacerowali po terenie wesołego miasteczka.

\- Zawsze nim jestem. Dziś tylko musiałem zrobić krok naprzód.

\- Było świetnie, bardzo podobał mi się spacer po naszych wspomnieniach i kocham moje prezenty. Chociaż teraz czuję, że mój prezent dla ciebie jest słaby.

\- Uwielbiam go. Wielki Gatsby jest moją ulubioną książką, a fakt że została podpisana przez F. Scotta Fitzgeralda czyni ją jeszcze lepszą.

\- Tak, ale włożyłeś w to wszystko tyle czasu i pracy, a ja musiałem jedynie przesunąć kartą.

\- Skarbie. Kocham mój prezent i ciebie również. Teraz, jesteś gotowy na nasz ostatni przystanek?

Louis spojrzał na niego przegryzając wargę. Przerwał swoje ruchy i nachylił się, by go pocałować. - Okej, chodźmy.

_

\- Jesteśmy z powrotem u mnie w domu?

\- Tak - skinął zgodnie z prawdą, wychodząc ze swojego samochodu i przechodząc na drugą stronę by otworzyć drzwi drugiemu chłopakowi.

\- Jakie tutaj wydarzenie miało miejsce? - spytał z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- No cóż, nie mogłem nas zabrać z powrotem do Arkansas, więc twój pokój to nasza ostatnia stacja.

Louis przytaknął, gdy dotarły do niego słowa Harry'ego. - To tutaj drugim razem uprawialiśmy seks.

\- To prawda.

\- Pozwól mi zgadnąć, chcesz to odtworzyć?

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

Chichocząc, chwycił jego dłoń i zaczął prowadzić do swojej sypialni.

_

Harry umieścił swoją dłoń na szczęce chłopaka, przebiegając kciukiem po jego ostrych kościach policzkowych.

Louis wstrzymał swój oddech, patrząc wprost w jego oczy.

Schylił głowę, delikatnie muskając jego wargi. - Wiesz o tym jak bardzo cię kocham?

Usta Louisa drgnęły w uśmiechu. - Wyobrażam to sobie.

Harry roześmiał się ponownie go całując.

Louis chwycił go za materiał koszuli przyciągając bliżej, na co ten uśmiechnął się do pocałunku. - Połóż się na łóżku.

Zawahał się, odwracając wzrok na swoje stopy.

\- Co się dzieje?

Pokręcił lekko głową, bawiąc się guzikiem na koszuli Harry'ego. - To nic.

\- Nie, to nieprawda. O co chodzi? - zapytał Harry, odsuwając włosy z jego oczu.

\- Dobrze, cóż - przerwał na moment, śmiejąc się nerwowo. - Wiesz, że poszedłem ostatnio z Mads zrobić zakupy na przerwę wiosenną i ponieważ chciała też kupić coś do ubrania na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Harry skinął, cierpliwie czekając aż Louis wyjaśni co się dzieje.

\- Więc byliśmy w centrum handlowym, kiedy mierzyła kilka rzeczy i zasugerowała żebym ja także znalazł coś dla siebie.

Przechylił głowę w bok, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Mów dalej.

Louis westchnął, rozpinając swoje spodnie i zsuwając je lekko w dół ukazując tym kawałek koronki.

Harry przygryzł wargę na ten widok, podnosząc delikatnie jego koszulkę by dobrze rzucić okiem.

\- Tylko się nie śmiej.

Pokręcił natychmiast głową wpatrując się w niebieską koronkę otulającą opalone biodro chłopaka. - Zaufaj mi, to ostatnia rzecz na jaką mam teraz ochotę.

\- A więc podoba ci się?

Skinął jednym ruchem, przelotnie na niego spoglądając. - Tak, to gorące.

\- Cieszę się, że tak uważasz.

Pocałował go ze śmiechem, kierując ich w stronę łóżka. - Wesołych walentynek, skarbie.

\- Wesołych walentynek.

________

*złote jabłko to nagroda wręczana najlepszym nauczycielom w plebiscycie. Harry nawiązał tutaj do korepetycji z początku opowiadania.

 


	32. Rozdział 32

**Harry's POV:**

\- Kochanie, musimy wstawać - wyszeptał do ucha Louisa, całując czubek jego głowy.

Louis jęknął, w proteście zacieśniając dłoń na koszulce Harry'ego.

Harry zachichotał, przebiegając palcami po włosach chłopaka. - Dalej Lou. Nasz samolot wylatuje o siódmej, a już trzecia. Jeśli nie wstaniemy teraz przegapimy lot i nie będziemy mogli pójść na plażę.

Wzruszył jedynie ramionami, nie poruszając się.

\- Daj spokój, wiesz że chcesz pójść. Pomyśl o tym: owocowe drinki, opalanie się, podróże łódką, nurkowanie, poranna joga...

Louis otworzył jedno oko patrząc na Harry'ego, unosząc brew. - Naprawdę myślisz, że będę chętny na poranną jogę?

Harry zaśmiał się, siadając na łóżku. - Okej więc może uda ci się namówić Mads na tą o zachodzie słońca.

Szaty przewrócił z rozbawieniem oczami. Następnie z westchnieniem usiadł i wygrzebał się z łóżka.

_

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, Niall zapomniał swojej walizki - oznajmiła Mads, gdy spotkali się z resztą przed lotniskiem.

\- Sami dopiero przyjechaliśmy, więc w porządku - zapewnił Harry po wejściu do środka.

\- Liam i Keaton spotykają się z nami tutaj czy biorą osobny lot? - Niall zapytał Mads.

\- Powiedział, że już tu jest.. Myślę, że czekają już na nas w poczekalni dla pierwszej klasy. Zayn zobaczy nas na miejscu, chciał odebrać Lottie i lecieć razem z nią.

Niall skinął w odpowiedzi, kiedy wszyscy kierowali się w stronę ochrony.

\- A więc Liam _będzie_? - spytał Harry, zwalniając by iść obok Mads.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, spoglądając na niego. - Słuchaj, jeśli ja mogę poradzić sobie z faktem, że dołącza do nas Gemma, ty możesz to samo zrobić z Liamem.

\- Mówisz z sensem, Kurczaku Mały.

Mads przewróciła oczami, złączając razem ich ramiona. - Nienawidzę gdy tak mnie nazywasz.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej szerzej zabierając ramię, zamiast tego przyciągając ją do uścisku.

**Louis' POV:**

Westchnął układając się wygodniej na swoim miejscu, naciągając na siebie koc.

Harry odchrząknął nachylając się nad dzielącą ich przegrodą i złożył pocałunek na jego skroni.

\- Próbuję zasnąć - wymamrotał.

Przygryzł wargę, zduszając w sobie śmiech. - Chcesz dołączyć do mile high club?*

_(piosenka: Jake Owens - 1972)_

\- Wchodzę w to - powiedział szybko, natychmiast wstając i zmierzając w kierunku toalety.

Harry potrząsnął głową ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy, podnosząc się i idąc za Louisem.

Chłopak chwycił go za koszulkę wciągając do małego pomieszczenia, gdzie przyparł go do ściany.

Brunet zachichotał spoglądając na niego w dół. - Latanie serio na ciebie działa.

Louis przygryzł wargę. - Po prostu wyglądasz w tej chwili naprawdę gorąco.

\- Ta fryzura dobrze mi robi.

Skinął pochylając się, by go pocałować.

Harry chwycił jego pośladki podnosząc go i sadzając na umywalce.

Louis zaśmiał się w jego usta, przenosząc się na jego szyję i owijając nogi wokół talii wyższego chłopaka.

Uśmiechnął się do niego odsuwając się, nim zdjął najpierw swoją koszulkę, a tuż potem jego.

_

Harry wyszedł z łazienki z widocznym uśmiechem na twarzy, Louis tuż za nim poprawiając delikatnie swoją koszulkę.

Louis zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce, posyłając mu uśmiech. - Jak dotąd, najlepsza przerwa wiosenna jaką miałem.

\- Zgadzam się - odwzajemnił uśmiech, chwytając jego dłoń. - Nadal zmęczony?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Trochę głodny.

\- Lądujemy za jakieś piętnaście minut... Możemy pójść do tego miejsca o nazwie Coco Kitchen, mają świetne jedzenie.

Louis skinął, wygodnie opierając się o siedzenie. - Brzmi dobrze.

_

\- Okej więc Louis: jesteś z Harrym w domku numer jeden, Liam i Keaton główny domek ze mną i Niallem. A i Harry, jeśli mógłbyś przekazać Gemmie i jej przyjacielowi, że również są w nim byłoby świetnie - poinformowała Mads, po tym jak wszyscy znaleźli się w domku.

Harry skinął ziewając.

\- Dobra super. Tutaj są wasze klucze i Gemmy. Liam, Keaton, te należą do was - kontynuowała, przekazując każdemu ich klucz. -  Idę się rozpakować a później opalać, do zobaczenia.

_

\- Hola, witam w Coco Kitchen, mam na imię Megan i dziś będę waszą kelnerką. Na początek mogę podać wam coś do picia?

\- Tak um, poproszę dwie mimozy i jedną herbatę z mlekiem - odpowiedział Harry z czarującym uśmiechem.

\- Oczywiście, czy mogę zobaczyć wasze dowody?

Oboje wyjęli swoje dowody osobiste, podając je brunetce.

Rzuciła na nie okiem, zanim z powrotem oddała je z uśmiechem. - Zaraz wrócę z waszymi napojami i przyjmę zamówienie na jedzenie.

\- Dziękujemy - powiedział w odpowiedzi, spoglądając na Louisa.

\- To miejsce jest piękne - uśmiechnął się chłopak, rozglądając wokół po otaczającej go roślinności.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

\- Bardzo, dziękuję że mnie tu przyprowadziłeś.. Kiedy twoja siostra będzie na miejscu?

\- Ona i jej kolega Anthony przylatują jakoś w południe.

Louis skinął biorąc łyk wody, która została przed nim postawiona. - Poznałem go już?

\- Raczej nie. Spotkałem go tylko raz kiedy odwiedziłem Gemme podczas jej pierwszego roku. Jest w porządku.

\- Uroczy jest? - spytał żartobliwie.

Harry wymusił uśmiech, kręcąc głową. - Jest atrakcyjny, ale ostatnim razem był w poważnym związku.

\- To było jakieś dwa lata temu, więc teraz może być singlem.

\- Tak, ale ty nie.

Louis zachichotał podnosząc wzrok na kelnerkę, która przyniosła im ich napoje. - Jesteście gotowi by złożyć zamówienie?

\- Tak, ja poproszę talerz z owocami i grzankę po francusku - odparł uprzejmie Louis.

\- A dla mnie będzie naleśnik z jabłkami, proszę.

\- W porządku, zajmę się tym. Coś jeszcze?

\- Nie, dziękujemy bardzo - uśmiechnął się Harry, oddając ich menu.

_

\- Robimy coś dziś wieczorem? - zapytał Louis, gdy postawiono przed nimi ich jedzenie.

\- Nie jestem pewien, Mads ma zaplanowane kilka rzeczy na ten tydzień, ale skoro do jutra nie będzie wszystkich może na dzisiaj nie ma żadnych planów.

\- Dlaczego to Mads zawsze wszystko planuje? - spytał z ciekawością po zjedzeniu truskawki.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, polewając swoje naleśniki syropem. - Gdyby tego nie robiła to byłby kompletny chaos.

Chłopak roześmiał się cicho. - To prawda. Cóż, sądzę że powinniśmy coś dzisiaj zrobić.

\- Oboje?

\- Jeśli chcesz, ale Mads i Niall mogą dołączyć.

Harry przytaknął, zaczynając jeść swoje naleśniki. - Pogadam z Mads.

**Liam's POV:**

\- Chcę coś porobić - westchnął Niall, opadając na jedną z kanap wewnątrz.

\- Mads się opala, możesz do niej dołączyć - zasugerował. - Albo możesz iść ze mną do sklepu z alkoholem.

\- Idziemy do sklepu.

_

\- Myślisz, że tyle wódki wystarczy? - spytał Niall patrząc do wózka wypełnionego jedynie wódką.

Liam przeniósł wzrok z rumu na chłopaka. - Ile butelek wziąłeś?

\- Um, zgubiłem się w liczeniu - wzruszył ramionami, wpatrując się w butelki. - Myślę, że jest tu jakieś dwadzieścia butelek, z czego tylko trzy czyste.

\- Ile wziąłeś o smaku tropikalnym?

\- Pięć, bo to ulubiona Mads więc szybko zejdzie.

\- Weź jeszcze trzy zwykłe i jedną ananasową.

Niall pokiwał głową, sięgając po alkohol.

\- Okej więc mamy wódkę, rum, gin i whisky. Potrzebujemy jeszcze burbon, tequile, likier cynamonowy i piwa.

\- Dużo, dużo piwa - dodał Niall.

\- W porządku, pójdę po tequile i burbon. Ty idź po likier i piwa.

\- Masz to.

_

\- Ostatnio wydaliśmy tyle na alkohol na imprezę w drugiej klasie - zauważył Liam, pakując zakupiony alkohol do bagażnika wypożyczonego samochodu.

\- Świetna impreza.

\- To prawda.

\- Pamiętasz jak razem z Harrym zostaliście prawie aresztowani za nasikanie na radiowóz? - śmiał się Niall, zamykając bagażnik.

\- Pamiętam jak wyzwałeś mnie do wypicia dwunastu shotów, później nic.

\- Dobre czasy.

\- Hej, powinienem cię ostrzec, że Keaton może chcieć spróbować uderzać do Mads w tym tygodniu - stwierdził Liam, gdy siedzieli już w samochodzie.

Niall odwrócił głowę by na niego spojrzeć. - Przepraszam?

\- Tak. Powiedział, że była dobra w łóżku i nie miałby nic przeciwko powtórce.

\- Uprawiali seks?

Liam skinął, rzucając na niego okiem. - Nawet kilka razy.

\- Zabiję go - splunął.

**Niall's POV:**

\- Spałaś z nim? - spytał Niall zdenerwowany na samą myśl, siadając na leżaku obok Mads.

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy patrząc na niego, wyjmując jedną ze słuchawek z ucha. - Co?

\- Keaton... Poszłaś z nim do łóżka?

\- Taa - mruknęła obojętnie.

\- Kiedy?

Wzruszyła ramionami, uderzając palcem w ekran, aby wybrać piosenkę. - W piątek po święcie dziękczynienia.

\- Kiedy zamierzałaś mi powiedzieć?

Mads westchnęła odkładając swój telefon. - Nie wiem, Niall. Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że spałeś z Gemmą?

Niall spuścił wzrok na piasek, zakopując w nim swoje stopy. Uniósł prawe ramię, mamrocząc coś w odpowiedzi.

\- Dlaczego to wyciągasz? Wiesz, że było coś między nami podczas naszej przerwy.

\- Liam mi powiedział i to mnie zdenerwowało.

\- Niall. Jesteśmy na wakacjach. Nie chcę mówić o takich sprawach. To przeszłość i nie ma znaczenia.

Pokiwał lekko głową układając się na leżaku, nim szybko się z niego podniósł.

\- Dokąd idziesz? - zapytała, chowając komórkę pod ręcznik.

\- Muszę się napić... Zaraz wrócę.

_

\- Więc, nawet nie jeden dzień a już się kłócicie? - spytała Gemma opierając się o bar.

Niall podniósł wzrok znad swojego piwa, przenosząc go na Gemme.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się uroczo do barmana. - Mogę prosić sex on the beach?

Barman skinął głową sięgając po szkło, nalewając do niego wódki.

Spojrzała z powrotem na Nialla, opierając głowę na łokciu. - A więc co się stało?

Niall wzruszył ramionami, pociągając spory łyk piwa.

\- Nie powiesz mi, bo nie chcesz czy po prostu nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać?

\- Bo nie mam ochoty ci mówić - wymamrotał. - To głupie i to moja wina.

Gemma westchnęła, delikatnie kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. - Nie wszystko jest twoją winą, słońce.

Posłał jej tylko krótkie spojrzenie.

Uśmiechnęła się zabierając dłoń. - Chcesz porobić coś zabawnego?

\- Nie zdradzam ponownie.

Gemma wybuchła śmiechem. - Nic takiego. Myślałam o nurkowaniu.

Niall myślał nad tym przez moment. - Okej, w porządku.

\- Super - zaszczebiotała, łapiąc swojego drinka. - Spotkajmy się w domu za jakieś trzydzieści minut i wtedy pójdziemy.

**Mads' POV:**

\- Co robimy dziś wieczorem? - zagaił Harry zajmując leżak obok Mads.

Dziewczyna podniosła się na łokciach, by na niego spojrzeć. - Nie wiem, nie ma jeszcze wszystkich więc nie powinniśmy robić nic wielkiego.

\- Moglibyśmy pójść tańczyć, zjeść coś.

Mads przypatrywała mu się ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Zapraszasz mnie na randkę?

Harry roześmiał się, szybko potrząsając głową. - Miałem na myśli ciebie, mnie, Nialla i Louisa.

Zachichotała cicho, z powrotem się kładąc, głowę opierając na ramieniu. - Tak myślałam. Jasne, z chęcią, ale Niall się obraził czy coś, więc będziesz musiał go zapytać.

\- Czemu się obraził?

\- Wkurzył się, bo dowiedział się, że spałam z Keatonem.

\- Spałaś z nim?

Przytaknęła w zgodzie, układając ramiona po swoich bokach.

\- Kiedy?

\- Podczas przerwy na święto dziękczynienia.

\- Oh, więc dlaczego się tym przejmuje?

Mads wzruszyła ramionami, siadając i sięgając po swoją wodę. - Nie mam pojęcia. Przyszedł i zwariował... Prawdopodobnie Liam mu o tym powiedział.

\- Nienawidzę go - wymamrotał pod nosem.

Zaśmiała się, pociągając łyk. - Przykre, że nasza grupa się rozpada.

Harry westchnął, bawiąc się piaskiem. - To jego wina. Nie powinien próbować zabrać mi Louisa.

\- Dałeś mu kiedykolwiek szansę, żeby się wytłumaczył?

\- Czemu powinienem?

\- No nie wiem, może dlatego, że macie wspólnych przyjaciół, mieszkacie w jednym mieście i idziecie do tego samego collegu.

Wydął swoje wargi, krzyżując ramiona. - To dlatego nie lubię z tobą rozmawiać.

Złapała ze śmiechem swoje słuchawki, wrzucając je do torby. - Co masz na myśli?

Harry podniósł się na nogi, podążając za nią do głównego domku. - Zawsze masz rację i to irytujące.

Mads złączyła ich ramiona, uśmiechając się do niego. - Tak bardzo mi przykro.

\- Alyssa! - zawołała po wejściu do domu.

\- Mads! - odkrzyknęła dziewczyna, przytulając blondynkę. - To miejsce jest niesamowite!

\- Czyż nie? Mój wujek naprawdę wie jaki dom kupić.. Hej Michael.

Michael posłał jej swój uśmiech, delikatnie machając.

\- Gdzie mamy położyć nasze rzeczy? - spytała Alyssa.

\- Zostaniecie w domku na plaży. Ma trzy pokoje, więc jeśli twoi znajomi dotrą to będą też w nim spali... Kiedy tutaj będą?

\- Oh, we wtorek - oznajmił Michael.

\- Ile twoich znajomych przyjedzie?

\- Dwójka, ale Calum mówił coś o zabraniu ze sobą dziewczyny z którą się spotyka.. Mam nadzieję, że to w porządku.

Mads skinęła, wzruszając lekko ramionami. - Dla mnie tak, tylko jeśli nie jest suką.

\- Oh nie, jest spoko.

\- Świetnie. Michael, poznałeś już Louisa?

\- Chyba nie.

\- Gdzie twój chłopak? - pytanie skierowała do Harry'ego.

\- Wydaje mi się, że na zewnątrz z Anthonym.

\- Kim jest Anthony? - zapytała Alyssa, podnosząc swoją torbę.

\- Przyjaciel Gemmy - oznajmił Harry, przed skierowaniem się w stronę tylnych drzwi.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Hej skarbie - zawołał, gdy znalazł się na zewnątrz.

Louis odwrócił głowę, widząc chłopaka zmierzającego w stronę ogniska.

\- Alyssa i Michael już są.

\- Kim są Alyssa i Michael? - spytał Anthony.

\- Alyssa jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Mads, a Michael jej byłym albo obecnym chłopakiem... Nie do końca wiem - poinformował go Harry.

\- To ta dziewczyna z którą przez jakiś czas się umawiałeś? A później Liam?

Harry skinął, przechylając głowę w bok. - Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

\- Gemma trochę poopowiadała mi podczas naszej drogi tutaj.

\- Kocham moją siostrę - mruknął pod nosem.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - odezwał się Louis, wstając.

Wzruszył ramionami chwytając jego dłoń, następnie spoglądając na Anthony'ego. - Nie jestem pewien, wiesz coś?

\- Mówiła, że idzie nurkować lub coś takiego, nie wiem.

**Gemma's POV:**

\- Pamiętasz Montego Bay? - zapytała chwytając maskę.

\- Doctor's Cave Beach? - upewnił się Niall.

Gemma skinęła przybliżając się do niego. - Pamiętasz co stało się później?

\- Trochę się upiliśmy margaritami - zaśmiał się.

\- Myślisz, że moglibyśmy to powtórzyć?

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Tak jeśli chodzi o upicie się. Nie jeśli o to, co miało miejsce później.

LATO 2015

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje - jęknął, całując ją po szyi.

Gemma zachichotała, odchylając lekko głowę. - Nie wierzę, że zajęło to tyle czasu.

Niall zaśmiał się na to, przenosząc się na jej usta.

\- Tutaj? - zapytała, gdy podniósł jej koszulkę.

Wzruszył ramionami rozglądając się po pustej plaży. - To nie tak, że nikogo tu nie ma.

\- Naprawdę chcesz mieć piasek dosłownie wszędzie?

Niall tylko się śmiał, ponownie ją całując i zdejmując z siebie koszulkę. - Po prostu chcę ciebie.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

**Louis' POV:**

\- Pytałeś Mads o dzisiejszy wieczór? - spytał Louis wychodząc z łazienki, z ręcznikiem przewiązanym w pasie.

Harry skinął przeglądając coś na telefonie. - Tak, zgodziła się. Muszę tylko pogadać z Niallem.

\- Gdzie on jest? Nie widziałem go odkąd wyszliśmy na śniadanie.

\- Nie jestem pewien - wzruszył ramionami rzucając na niego okiem. - Był w barze kiedy szedłem do Mads.

Louis kiwnął głową przeszukując jedną z szuflad. - Nie sądzisz, że jest z Gemmą, prawda?

\- Nie byłby _taki_ głupi.

Uniósł jedną z brwi, wsuwając na siebie koszulkę Harry'ego. - Mówimy o Niallu.

\- Masz rację - zaśmiał się patrząc jak chłopak kieruje się w stronę łóżka.

\- Więc jak, Gemma wciąż próbuje odzyskać Nialla czy już z tym skończyła? - zapytał układając się obok niego.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, odkładając komórkę. - Nie mam pojęcia. Mam nadzieję, że nie, bo jesteśmy na tej plaży sami i ostatnia rzecz jakiej potrzebujemy to kłótnie.

\- Mówiąc o tym - zaczął chłopak, opierając się na łokciu. - Nie będziesz się przez niego denerwował, prawda? Jeśli się z nim spotkam lub coś.

\- Tak długo jak będzie trzymał swój dystans jestem z tym w porządku. Ufam ci.

Uśmiechnął się całując go. - Dobrze.

\- Kiedy Zayn dotrze na miejsce?

\- Pojechał do Nowego Jorku odebrać Lottie i mają być tutaj późnym wieczorem albo wcześnie rano.

\- Lottie? Od kiedy?

\- Cóż, mówiłem ci, że się przespali..

Pokiwał lekko głową, czekając aż ten kontynuuje.

\- Zadzwonił do niej żeby się wytłumaczyć i od tej pory piszą ze sobą i rozmawiają na Skype. Chciał spędzić z nią ten tydzień żeby zobaczyć czy coś między nimi jest.

\- Wow. Co ty na to?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Sam nie wiem. Chcę żeby oboje byli szczęśliwi, a jeśli razem są to tylko to ma znaczenie.. Jak czułeś się kiedy było coś między Niallem i Gemmą?

\- Chciałem go uderzyć. Głównie dlatego, że kiedy się o tym dowiedziałem, dowiedziałem się też o tym że zdradził Mads.

\- Jak się dowiedziałeś?

\- Przyłapałem Gemme jak wychodziła z jego pokoju w ostatni nasz wieczór na Jamajce.

\- Mogli robić wszystko - zaznaczył Louis.

Harry skinął. - Była półnaga.

Louis wybuchł śmiechem, opierając głowę na jego piersi. - Musiało być niezręcznie.

**Mads' POV:**

\- Gdzie byłeś? - zapytała gdy Niall podszedł do basenu.

\- Poszedłem nurkować z Gemmą - odpowiedział od niechcenia, opadając na leżak obok.

Mads natychmiast usiadła, zdejmując swoje okulary. - Poszedłeś nurkować z Gemmą?

Niall wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, relaksując się na leżaku.

\- Niall! - syknęła, lekko uderzając go w ramię.

\- Co?

\- Czemu robiłeś coś z Gemmą?

\- Czemu spałaś z Keatonem?

\- Boże! - jęknęła. - Mówisz poważnie? Zdarzyło się to jakieś trzy razy i to wtedy, gdy nawet nie byliśmy razem.

\- Kogo to obchodzi, tak czy inaczej z nim spałaś.

\- A ty spałeś z Gemmą! - zauważyła. - Która swoją drogą wciąż na ciebie leci a ty ją tylko nakręcasz, poświęcając jej swoją uwagę.

Niall siedział bez słowa, wpatrując się w nią bez wyrazu.

\- Nie masz nic do powiedzenia?

Wzruszył jedynie ramionami, spuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy.

Mads zadrwiła cicho, przewracając oczami nim podniosła się i wróciła do środka.

_

\- Nienawidzę twojej siostry - wymamrotała mijając Harry'ego w kuchni.

Harry podniósł wzrok z kanapki którą przyrządzał ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy. - Co zrobiła tym razem?

Dziewczyna westchnęła, siadając przy wyspie kuchennej na środku pomieszczenia. - A czego nie zrobiła? Spała z moim chłopakiem, kto wie ile razy. Flirtowała z nim kiedy byliśmy razem i dalej to robi!

\- Co się stało?

\- Razem z Niallem poszli nurkować.

Harry uniósł na to swoje brwi, biorąc gryza kanapki. - Nie mówisz poważnie - powiedział z pełną buzią.

\- Dlaczego nie może znaleźć sobie kogoś innego? No nie wiem, może tak kogoś w swoim wieku i kto jest singlem!

\- Po co flirtować z kimś kto jest singlem, skoro chłopak którego lubię flirtuje ze mną? - odezwała się protekcjonalnie Gemma.

\- Gemma! - syknął Harry, odkładając jedzenie. - Wystarczy. Mads nic ci nigdy nie zrobiła, a to że czegoś chcesz nie oznacza, że możesz to mieć.

\- Nie wyładuj na mnie swojego gniewu, Harry.

Spojrzał na nią z zakłopotaniem. - O czym ty mówisz?

\- Wciąż jesteś wściekły za to, że Liam próbował odbić Louisa - przerwała, spoglądając na Mads. - Ale widzisz, różnica jest taka, że Niall się poddał.. Nie tak, jak Louis.

\- Gemma - ostrzegł ją.

Gemma przewróciła jedynie oczami, wychodząc z kuchni.

\- Twoja siostra to suka.

Skinął, wracając do jedzenia. - Nie przejmowałbym się nią. Niall był słaby, gdy się z nią przespał. Odreagował po stracie ciebie z pierwszą osobą, która zwróciła na niego uwagę.

\- Po prostu wkurza mnie to, że ze sobą spali.

Przytaknął jej ze zrozumieniem. - Tak samo czuje się Niall jeśli chodzi o ciebie i Keatona.

Mads oparła się o wyspę, wzdychając. - Może powinnam z nim porozmawiać. Dać mu znać na czym stoi.. Podnieść trochę jego ego.

\- Nie tylko jego ego bym podniósł, żeby przestał przejmować się Keatonem.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy.

_

\- Co robisz? - spytała podchodząc do baru.

Niall wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami, pociągając łyk swojego drinka. - Upijam się.

\- Brzmi jak dobry pomysł. Carlos, dla mnie rum z colą... Trochę coli.

Barman skinął głową, chwytając za szklankę i mieszając alkohol.

\- Dziękuje - uśmiechnęła się, nim wzięła łyk po czym zwróciła się do Nialla - Przepraszam.

\- Za co przepraszasz?

\- Powinnam ci powiedzieć, że z nim spałam. Nie podoba mi się to, jak się o tym dowiedziałeś.

\- Ty też w nie najlepszy sposób dowiedziałaś się o Gemmie.

Mads zachichotała cicho. - Owszem, nie. Ale stało się i musimy ruszyć dalej. Gemma będzie w naszym życiu, więcej w twoim niż moim, bo jest siostrą Harry'ego. A co do Keatona to nigdy _aż tak_ się nim nie interesowałam. To znaczy, jest uroczy ale kocham ciebie - przerwała na moment. - A poza tym.. Jesteś większy.

Głowa Nialla natychmiast odwróciła się w jej stronę. - Tak?

Dziewczyna skinęła, popijając swojego drinka.

Jego twarz przełamał uśmiech. - Carlos. Potrzebujemy dwa kieliszki i butelkę wódki, proszę.

\- Już się robi.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Louis, chodź spróbuj tego - zawołał Liam z kuchni zewnętrznej.

Zatrzymał swoje ruchy, powoli kierując się w stronę chłopaka. - Co takiego?

\- Nie jestem pewien. Było w lodówce.. Wydaje mi się, że to poncz.

Roześmiał się cicho, przyjmując kubeczek i badając jego zawartość. - Wow. Okropnie śmierdzi.

\- A więc jakie masz plany na wieczór?

\- Razem z Harrym idziemy z Mads i Niallem na podwójną randkę - powiedział ostrożnie.

Liam skinął, pociągając łyk ponczu. - O boże - zaczął kaszleć, wypluwając alkohol z powrotem do kubka.

Louis zachichotał zakrywając usta dłonią, by powstrzymać swój śmiech.

\- To było obrzydliwe - stwierdził Liam.

\- Nie, to było zabawne.

\- Lou! - krzyknął Harry z progu. - Wychodzimy za godzinę.

Jego brwi wystrzeliły w górę. - O matko. Muszę iść. Dzięki za rozśmieszenie mnie, Li - uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, odchodząc w kierunku Harry'ego.

_

\- Nie, przysięgam. Harry miał obsesję na punkcie Byle do Dzwonka. Mógł to oglądać co niedzielę - zaśmiała się Mads, pijąc swoją margaritę.

\- Byle do Dzwonka? - Louis spojrzał na niego chichocząc.

\- Nie oceniaj mnie. Kelly była gorąca.. Tak jak i Zack.

\- Podobał ci się Zack? - śmiał się szatyn. - Ja zawsze byłem fanem Slatera.

\- Więc też oglądałeś?

Wzruszył ramionami, biorąc łyk swojego drinka. - Czasami.

\- Wiedziałem, że lubię cię nie bez powodu.

Louis przewrócił czule na to oczami.

\- Jesteście tacy słodcy - zaszczebiotała Mads.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - zapytała kelnerka.

\- Mogę prosić jeszcze jedno piwo i... - przerwał Niall, rzucając okiem na Mads. - Chcesz kolejnego drinka?

Dziewczyna skinęła, dokańczając swoją margaritę.

\- Okej więc piwo i truskawkową margaritę poproszę.

Kelnerka pokiwała głową następnie odwracając się do Harry'ego i Louisa. - Podać wam coś jeszcze?

\- Skarbie? - spytał patrząc na Louisa.

\- Oh na razie nie, dziękuję.

\- Ile drinków dzisiaj wypiłaś? - Harry zapytał Mads po odejściu kelnerki.

Blondynka zastanowiła się przez chwilę. - Jakieś cztery.. Może pięć.

\- Twoja tolerancja mnie zadziwia.

\- Pomaga mi to, że piję od czterech lat i próbuję dorównać wam.

\- Piję tylko rozsądną ilość - bronił Harry.

\- Pijesz jak szewc - dokuczył mu Louis.

\- Pomóż mi tu, Niall - śmiał się Harry patrząc na chłopaka.

\- Pijesz dużo. Ale ja też, więc nie widzę w tym problemu.

_

\- Proponuję shoty - ogłosił Niall od razu po wejściu do klubu, zmierzając w stronę baru.

\- Oh daj spokój, najpierw zatańczmy - zasugerowała Mads chwytając go za dłoń.

\- Wypijmy chociaż dwa, a później możemy zatańczyć.

\- Okej - uśmiechnęła się całując go, następnie ruszając za nim.

\- Co wam podać? - spytał barman.

\- Co powiecie na shoty? - Niall zwrócił się do dwójki chłopaków.

\- Kochanie? - Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który tylko kiwnął głową.

\- W porządku weźmiemy osiem shotów tequili z limonką.

\- Chcecie otworzyć rachunek?

\- Tak proszę - uśmiechnął się Niall, podając mu swoją kartę kredytową.

Barman przyjął kartę przesuwając ją, po czym oddał z powrotem i ułożył osiem kieliszków.

Każdy z nich odrzucił głowę w tył pochłaniając zawartość kieliszka przed powtórzeniem tego samego z drugim.

\- O mój boże uwielbiam te piosenkę! Niall chodź - zawołała Mads łapiąc go pod ramię zaciągając na parkiet.

Kręciła swoimi biodrami unosząc ramiona w górę, tańcząc do rytmu. Następnie z uśmiechem ułożyła ręce Nialla na swoje biodra. - Dalej skarbie, spróbuj się wczuć.

Niall przewrócił czule oczami, poruszając biodrami do rytmu muzyki nim zaczął się śmiać z samego siebie. - Wiesz, że nie umiem tańczyć.

\- Harry też nie a radzi sobie całkiem dobrze - zauważyła, skinając w kierunku Harry'ego, który ze śmiechem obrócił Louisa i przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie, tańcząc do rytmu.

\- Dobra dobra - skinął z westchnieniem. - Prowadź.

\- Masz to skarbie - zapewniła go kręcąc biodrami, układając swoje dłonie na tych chłopaka.

_

\- Dobrze się bawisz? - starał się przekrzyczeć muzykę.

Louis skinął odwracając się w jego stronę z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Masz ochotę się czegoś napić?

\- Jasne.

Chwycił jego dłoń, prowadząc ich do baru. - Mógłbym prosić Corone i.. - przerwał rzucając okiem na Louisa. - Co chcesz skarbie?

\- Piwo jest w porządku.

Pokiwał głową odwracając się z powrotem do barmana. - W takim razie dwie Corony i proszę umieścić to na rachunku Horana.

\- Oczywiście - chłopak za barem przytaknął, otwierając dwie butelki przed podaniem ich.

\- O czym rozmawialiście z Liamem? - spytał od niechcenia, po tym jak usiedli przy małym stoliku w kącie pomieszczenia.

\- Kiedy?

\- Wcześniej, na zewnątrz. Oboje chichotaliście przez coś.

\- Nie chichotałem - bronił się.

\- Skarbie. Wiem jak wyglądasz, gdy to robisz... Chichotałeś.

Louis westchnął. - Myślałem, że powiedziałeś że nie będziesz się nim przejmował.

\- Nie przejmuję - stwierdził Harry. - Po prostu chcę wiedzieć.

\- Znalazł w lodówce jakiś poncz, który był tak mocny że odstraszył nawet jego. Zapytał czy spróbuję i sam to zrobił.

\- I przez to tak się śmiałeś?

Zachichotał cicho, przypominając sobie ich wcześniejszą rozmowę. - Nie, zrobił wtedy naprawdę zabawną minę.

Harry skinął, biorąc spory łyk swojego piwa.

\- Tu jesteście - uśmiechnęła się Mads, gdy razem z Niallem podeszli do ich stolika. - Taniec Nialla was odstraszył? - zapytała żartobliwie.

\- Hej! Powiedziałaś, że nie poszło mi tak źle.

Wydęła wargę, umieszczając dłoń na jego policzku. - Byłeś świetny.

\- Nie okłamuj mnie.

Zaśmiała się cicho całując go w policzek. - Nigdy.

_

\- Jak ci minął wczorajszy wieczór? - zapytał Liam zajmując miejsce przy wyspie kuchennej.

Louis podniósł na niego spojrzenie, na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech. - Dobrze. Byliśmy w restauracji gdzie mieli najlepszą salse.

\- To super. Co jeszcze robiliście?

\- Poszliśmy tańczyć. Cóż, my piliśmy i patrzyliśmy jak Niall próbuje tańczyć.

Liam roześmiał się. - Tak, nie jest najlepszy.

\- Nie, nie jest - śmiał się, potrząsając głową.

\- Masz jakieś plany na ten ranek?

Louis pokręcił głową, biorąc łyk soku. - Nope. Obudziłem się przed Harrym choć raz i zamierzałem się opalać lub coś, czekając aż się obudzi.

\- Cóż, chciałem właśnie zagrać w bilarda.. Chcesz może dołączyć?

\- Oh - mruknął, zastanawiając się przez moment.

\- Tylko jedna gra - przekonywał go.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, skinając. - Okej, jedna gra.

\- Super - powiedział nie kryjąc entuzjazmu w głosie.

Louis pokręcił głową, idąc za nim do pokoju gier.

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć, że jestem w tym całkiem niezły - przechwalał się żartobliwie.

\- A ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że moje umiejętności odzwierciedlają te w kręgle.

Brwi Liama ruszyły w górę. - A więc jesteś zawodowcem?

\- Ha ha - udał, że się śmieje.

\- Potraktuję cię łagodnie - oznajmił mu, zbierając kule.

\- Nie, chcę zobaczyć.

\- W porządku, ale cię ostrzegałem - uśmiechnął się złośliwie, unosząc trójkąt w górę i chwytając kij. Ustawił się; trzymając kij bilardowy między palcami nim lekko odsunął go w tył, po czym przesunął naprzód uderzając w jedną z kul. Biała kula ruszyła do przodu zderzając pozostałe, cztery z nich trafiły do otworu. - Ósemka czy dziesiątka? - zapytał z pewnością siebie.

Louis stał w miejscu, oszołomiony tym co właśnie zobaczył. - I tak przegram, więc ty wybierasz.

Liam zachichotał, ponownie się ustawiając. - To ósemka - poinformował, uderzając jeszcze dwie kule.

\- Popisujesz się - dokuczył mu Louis.

_

\- Okej, więc przytrzymaj koniec kija w ten sposób - poinstruował, umieszczając go między palcami chłopaka. - I teraz ustaw się, gdzie chcesz uderzyć.

\- Jak mam to zrobić?

Liam uśmiechnął się do niego, wskazując na kulę. - Widzisz te zieloną?

Louis skinął w odpowiedzi.

\- Celujemy w otwór w kącie, więc musimy spróbować uderzyć w lewą stronę kuli.

Skinął jeszcze raz, ustawiając kij z pomocą Liama. Odsunął go w tył, przesuwając w przód i posyłając zieloną kulę w otwór. - Udało mi się! - ucieszył się, przytulając go.

Liam uśmiechnął się odwzajemniając uścisk. - Idealnie.

\- Harry - szepnął Louis, zauważając wysokiego chłopaka stojącego w progu. - Już nie śpisz.

*sądzę, że wiecie co to oznacza - uprawianie seksu "w powietrzu"

 


	33. Rozdział 33

**Harry's POV:**

\- Kto wygrywa? - zapytał wchodząc do pokoju gier.

\- Traktuję LP łagodnie, daję mu wygrać.

\- Tak.. Ty dajesz _mi_ wygrywać - odparł sarkastycznie Liam.

\- Chcecie zagrać drużynami?

\- Będziemy potrzebować jeszcze jednej osoby.

\- Pójdę zobaczyć czy Zayn już dotarł i go spytam - powiedział szybko Louis, wychodząc z pokoju.

\- Nic nie robiliśmy - Liam przyznał od razu gdy Louis znalazł się poza zasięgiem słuchu.

Harry skinął podchodząc bliżej niego. - Chcesz je ułożyć czy mam to zrobić?

\- Oh, um - wydukał odchrząkając. - Ja to zrobię.

\- W porządku - odpowiedział spokojnym tonem.

Stali tak w niewygodnej ciszy, Liam od czasu do czasu na niego spoglądając.

Harry oparł się o stół do cymbergaja, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Co robiliście wczoraj wieczorem?

Liam uniósł szybko swój wzrok, otwierając usta i po chwili je zamykając. Przeczyścił ponownie gardło, bawiąc się jedną z kul. - Kucharz ugotował coś lokalnego i siedzieliśmy przy basenie. Później przy ognisku, graliśmy w gry pijackie - przerwał, jego głos ucichł. - No wiesz, to co zwykle.

Brunet skinął głową wpatrując się w swoje stopy.

\- Naprawdę tylko graliśmy w bilarda.

\- Okej - mruknął z łatwością.

\- Gotowi na przegraną? - dokuczył Zayn, gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju. - Wow, co za poważne miny - wymamrotał rzucając okiem na Louisa.

Liam jedynie zachichotał cicho, podchodząc do Zayna. - Jesteś w mojej drużynie.

_

\- Miałem to - bronił się Louis posyłając Zaynowi spojrzenie.

\- Gdyby tak było to byś trafił - parsknął przechodząc obok niego, by się ustawić.

\- Stałoby się tak gdybyś na mnie nie wpadł.

Zayn prychnął pod nosem uderzając swoim kijem w kule. - Osiem, otwór w narożniku - oznajmił, następnie wykonując swój ostatni ruch.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - spytała Gemma, wchodząc do pokoju razem z Anthonym.

\- Właśnie skopałem tyłki Louisa i Harry'ego w bilardzie - przechwalał się Zayn.

\- Jak mogłeś przegrać? - spojrzała na Harry'ego z pytaniem w oczach.

\- Okazuje się, że mój wspaniały i inteligentny chłopak nie umie grać.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się patrząc na Louisa. - Nie smuć się. Harry i Liam grają od dwunastego roku życia.

\- Tyle ukrytych talentów.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Taa.

Gemma przewróciła oczami wchodząc w głąb pokoju. - Tak czy inaczej, Anthony i ja myśleliśmy o tym żeby pójść na miasto na kilka godzin, jeśli ktoś z was by chciał.

\- Jasne - mruknął rzucając okiem na Louisa. - Co myślisz?

\- Oh - Louis uśmiechnął się, odciągając Harry'ego na bok by mogli porozmawiać w prywatności. - Chciałem zaczekać aż Lottie się obudzi i spędzić z nią trochę czasu.

\- Okej. Zostanę z tobą.

\- To kochane, ale powinieneś pójść z twoją siostrą.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Louis skinął. - Tak. Nadrobię też czas z Zaynem - przerwał, podnosząc się na palcach, by wyszeptać w jego ucho. - Ale kiedy wrócisz zamierzam nadrobić czas.... z tobą.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Jak ci się udało przemycić tyle zioła przez ochronę na lotnisku? - spytał Liam, kiedy Zayn skręcał jointa.

Wzruszył ramionami, powoli go zaklejając. - Mam swoje sposoby - wyszczerzył się, sięgając po pozostałe leżące na stole. - No dobra, kto chętny?

\- Ja - odezwał się Louis, przyjmując od niego skręta.

\- A więc jak minął dzień pierwszy beze mnie? - zagaił podając ostatni Liamowi, nim zapalił swój.

\- Gemma próbuje zaciągnąć znów Nialla do łóżka - przyznał od niechcenia Louis, odpalając skręta.

\- Mads pewnie bardzo się to podoba.

\- Praktycznie chce ją utopić, ale się trzyma - wtrącił Liam wypuszczając dym.

\- Gdzie miłość mojego życia?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie jestem pewien. Nie widziałem jej dziś rano.

\- Wydaje mi się, że razem z Niallem pojechali do miasta na śniadanie - poinformował Liam, relaksując się na krześle na którym siedział.

\- Mm, śniadanie - Zayn westchnął z rozmarzeniem.

\- Jesteś głodny? - zachichotał Louis.

Kiwając głową włożył kolejną miskę do fajki. - Umieram z głodu.

\- Mogę ci coś ugotować.

Zayn wybuchł śmiechem przenosząc na niego swoje spojrzenie. - Wolałbym coś innego niż płatki z mlekiem.

\- Potrafię gotować normalne jedzenie - bronił się Louis.

\- Tak, Lou. Twój makaron z serem jest przepyszny.

\- Hej!

Zachichotał owijając ramię wokół szatyna. - Tylko się drażnię.. Bardzo bym chciał żebyś zrobił mi śniadanie - przerwał, spoglądając na Liama. - Proszę pomóż mu.

Liam ze śmiechem podniósł się na nogi. - Oczywiście.

Louis roześmiał się zaciągając się ostatni raz. - Nie potrzebuję pomocy.

\- Oh nie, ty nie. Liam będzie tam dla wsparcia.

Przewrócił czule oczami, wstając i podążając za Liamem do kuchni.

Zayn śmiał się pod nosem, następnie zabrał fajkę i skierował się w stronę swojej części domu. - Idę do Lottie, nie spal tego miejsca.

_

\- Co powinniśmy zrobić? - zapytał Louis przeglądając rzeczy w lodówce.

Liam stał za nim, przyglądając się jej zawartości. - Co powiesz na enchiladas i pączki z nadzieniem czekoladowym?

Louis rzucił okiem przez ramię. - Nie mów, że ty też umiesz gotować.

Wzruszył nieśmiało ramionami. - Być może wziąłem jedną czy dwie lekcje gotowania.

Szatyn zaśmiał się cicho. - Czy jest coś w czym nie jesteś dobry?

\- Robienie prania.. Białe zawsze wychodzą różowe, koszulki maleją o dwa rozmiary... Okropne - zażartował, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech.

Louis uśmiechał się do niego przez moment. - Um - powiedział szybko, nieco potrząsając głową i odwracając wzrok. - Co potrzebujemy?

_

\- Podasz mleko? - poprosił, ubijając razem składniki.

Liam skinął sięgając po mleko i podchodząc do Louisa. - Co ty robisz?

\- Ubijam - odpowiedział jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Cóż, robisz to źle - oznajmił mu, odmierzając ilość mleka.

Louis odłożył trzepaczkę i spojrzał na niego. - Jak można źle ubijać?

\- Robisz to za szybko. Musisz powoli żeby uzyskać właściwą konsystencję.

\- Właściwą konsystencję - przedrzeźnił go żartobliwie, chwytając z powrotem trzepaczkę.

Liam pokręcił głową stając za nim i umieścił ręce na jego mniejszych. - W ten sposób - zwolnił jego ruchy, naprowadzając dłonie chłopaka tak, by wykonywał to poprawnie.

\- Um, Liam? - odezwał się cicho, jego ciało zesztywniało.

Spojrzał na niego w dół, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Już.

\- Hm? - spytał ze zdezorientowaniem, nim zdał sobie sprawę jak blisko niego się znalazł. - Oh, przepraszam... Mój błąd.

Louis wydobył z siebie nerwowy chichot, skupiając się ponownie na zadaniu. - Więc um, co po mleku?

**Harry's POV:**

\- Grałeś z Liamem w bilarda? - Gemma spytała od niechcenia, gdy przemierzali ulice miasta.

\- Tak - Harry wzruszył ramionami zatrzymując się przed jednym ze sprzedawców, by rozejrzeć się nad tym co sprzedaje.

\- Znów się przyjaźnicie?

Westchnął cicho spoglądając na swoją siostrę. - Obiecałem Louisowi, że nie dam mu sobie wejść za skórę przez ten tydzień.

Dziewczyna skinęła ze zrozumieniem. - Więc udajesz, że jesteś w porządku z tym że się spotykają, bo w ten sposób możesz być z nimi i upewnić się, że trzymają swój dystans?

\- Dokładnie - uśmiechnął się i ruszył z powrotem na zatłoczoną drogę.

\- Oh Harry - wzdychając złapała go pod ramię.

\- Ty, ze wszystkich osób, nie masz prawa mnie oceniać.

\- Nie powiedziałabym, że oceniam... Po prostu nie rozumiem dlaczego tak bardzo kłopoczesz się z tym, żeby trzymać Liama z daleka od Louisa.

\- Bo Louis go interesuje.

\- I? Liam nie interesuje jego.

Harry spuścił na krótko wzrok na swoje stopy, po chwili z powrotem patrząc na Gemmę. - Nie, ale naprawdę się do siebie zbliżyli przez tą chwilę gdy nie byliśmy razem.

\- Trwało to jakieś dwie sekundy... Wątpię, żeby nawiązało się coś poważnego.

\- Tu jesteście - uśmiechnął się Anthony podchodząc do ich dwójki. - Myślałem, że was zgubiliśmy.

\- To moja wina, zatrzymałem się przy jednym ze stoisk - przyznał Harry.

\- Zastanawialiśmy się nad pójściem na zjazd na linie, który polecili nam lokalni. Mówili, że jest też degustacja tequili.

\- Tequila i zjazd na linie.. Brzmi bezpiecznie - zażartował śmiejąc się cicho.

_

\- Harry jesteś następny - oznajmiła mu Alyssa, zapinając swój kask.

\- Okej, tylko szybko zadzwonię do Louisa.

Brunetka wzruszyła ramionami zajmując miejsce obok pracownika, czekając na swoją kolej.

\- Lou? - szepnął do telefonu.

\- Cześć skarbie!

\- Co robisz?

\- Właśnie zjedliśmy i teraz będziemy iść na plażę.. Może będę się opalać, ale zdaje mi się że Lottie chciała iść nurkować.

\- Oh więc jesteś ty i Lottie? - zapytał spoglądając przez swoje ramię, aby upewnić się, że nie jest potrzebny.

\- I Zayn z Liamem.

\- Oh.

\- Harry - westchnął Louis.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział szczerze. - Próbuję... Bawcie się dobrze, okej? Zadzwoniłem tylko, żeby powiedzieć hej i no, tęsknię za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą też. Kiedy wracacie?

\- Teraz zjeżdżamy na linie, później pójdziemy na lunch i chyba wracamy.

\- Zjazd na linie brzmi fajnie!

\- Chciałbyś pójść? Moglibyśmy wrócić tutaj w tygodniu?

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko zrobieniu tego samego dwa razy? - spytał uroczo.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko.

\- Zatem w tygodniu. Zobaczymy się później kochanie.

\- W porządku, do zobaczenia. Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

\- Proszę pana? - usłyszał głos pracownika.

Posłał uśmiech nastolatkowi, po czym schował telefon do kieszeni. - Jestem gotowy.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Harry cię sprawdza? - dokuczyła Lottie rozkładając swój ręcznik na piasku.

\- Chciał tylko powiedzieć hej.

\- Jasne.

Louis przewrócił oczami, siadając na leżaku. - Czemu leżysz na piasku?

Lottie wzruszyła ramionami, nakładając na nie mleczko do opalania. - Po prostu wolę go od leżaków.. Hej Zayn - przerwała, uśmiechając się do chłopaka.

Zayn podniósł wzrok znad telefonu, odwracając głowę w jej stronę.

\- Możesz posmarować mi plecy proszę?

\- Pewnie - uśmiechnął się, wyciskając trochę zawartości mleczka na dłonie.

\- Gdzie Liam? - zagaił Louis, relaksując się na swoim leżaku.

\- Poszedł do baru po drinki. Powiedziałem mu żeby wziął ci Mai Tai.

\- Dzięki.

\- A więc co jest między waszą dwójką?

Louis przechylił głowę, patrząc na niego ze zdezorientowaniem. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Mam na myśli to co jest między wami? Wyraźnie wciąż na ciebie leci... Nie wierzę, że Harry'emu nie przeszkadza to, że się spotykacie.

\- Nie jesteśmy sami... Wy też tu jesteście.

\- Mimo to.. Jest coś między wami?

Szatyn potrząsnął głową. - Nie z mojej strony.

\- Ale z jego tak?

\- Nie wiem, Z. To ty powiedziałeś, że na mnie leci. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, on o tym wie a ja traktuję go tak jak ciebie czy Nialla.

\- Nie patrzysz na Nialla lub Zayna w ten sposób co na niego - zauważyła Lottie.

Louis usiadł szybko prostując się, wbijając w nią swój wzrok. - O czym ty mówisz?

Lottie wzruszyła ramionami. - Widać w nim pożądanie. Nie tak jak, gdy patrzysz na Harry'ego, ale coś tam jest Lou.

\- Cóż, to się dzieje samo.

\- Kto gotów na to, by się upić? - spytał Liam, podchodząc do nich z tacą drinków i kieliszków.

\- Definitywnie ja - westchnął Louis.

_

\- Ktoś chce wskoczyć do wody? - zapytała Lottie opierając się na łokciach.

\- Chyba bym zatonął, jestem taki pijany - zażartował Liam.

Louis roześmiał się, spoglądając na niego. - Zgadzam się z tobą.

\- Zayn? - przeniosła wzrok na chłopaka.

\- Tak, ja pójdę - uśmiechnął się podnosząc ze swojego leżaka i podążając za Lottie w stronę oceanu.

\- Czy to dziwne, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel jest z twoją siostrą?

Wzruszył ramionami pociągając łyk swojego drinka. - Jest inaczej.. Szczerze to ciągle o tym zapominam dopóki ktoś mi o tym nie przypomni.

Liam skinął, prostując się nieco. - Myślę, że pójdę się jeszcze napić.. Chcesz dołączyć?

Louis zastanawiał się przez moment, spoglądając na bar a następnie na Liama. - To tak daleko.

Chłopak zachichotał cicho. - Nie _aż tak_ daleko.

\- Zgaduję, że masz rację - westchnął, podnosząc się i idąc z Liamem do baru.

Liam zajął miejsce na jednym z krzeseł barowych, pokazując Louisowi by zrobił to samo.

\- Wiesz co Mads ma dla nas zaplanowane na dzisiejszy wieczór?

\- Zdaje mi się, że mówiła coś o kolacji w restauracji jednego z przyjaciół jej wujka, a później o pójściu do klubu lub coś.

Pokiwał głową, rzucając na niego okiem. - Chcesz zbudować zamek z piasku?

Louis przechylił głowę, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. - Zamek z piasku?

Liam wzruszył ramieniem. - Czemu nie. Nie zbudowałem żadnego chyba od dziesiątego roku życia.. Będzie zabawnie.

\- Mają do tego rzeczy?

\- Wujek Mads ma dzieci, więc myślę, że coś się znajdzie.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Gdzie Louis? - spytał podchodząc do Lottie i Zayna, którzy odpoczywali na plaży.

\- Razem z Liamem budowali zamek z piasku.. Nie jestem pewna gdzie jest teraz - oznajmiła blondynka.

\- Zbudowali zamek z piasku?

\- Cóż, próbowali. Byli za blisko wody i fale co chwile go niszczyły.

Harry westchnął, prawą ręką pocierając kark. - To kiepsko.. Pójdę zobaczyć czy jest w środku.

\- Louis? - krzyknął wchodząc do domu.

\- Jest w waszym pokoju. Chciał wziąć prysznic - poinformował go Liam, przechodząc z kuchni do salonu.

\- Dzięki - wymamrotał, odwracając się by go znaleźć.

\- Mówił, że poszliście na zjazd na linie - dodał, robiąc krok naprzód.

Harry zatrzymał się w miejscu, obracając, aby na niego spojrzeć. - I mieli za dużo tequili.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego - zażartował Liam.

\- Słuchaj Liam, nie mam zamiaru wybaczyć ci za to co zrobiłeś. Ale dla Louisa zamierzam spróbować o tym zapomnieć. Wszystko co robię jest dla niego. Nie chcę być znów twoim przyjacielem, ale on najwyraźniej chce nim być, więc będę próbował zachowywać się jak człowiek, ale na tym kończy się nasza relacja.

Liam skinął, spuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy. - Rozumiem.

Brwi Harry'ego zupełnie jak jego kąciki ust lekko uniosły się w górę, nim z powrotem się odwrócił i ruszył w kierunku ich części posiadłości.

_

\- Skarbie? - zawołał wchodząc do małego domku.

\- Cześć kochanie - zaszczebiotał wychodząc z łazienki do salonu w tej części domu. - Jak ci minął dzień? - spytał po pocałowaniu go w policzek.

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział, a jego uśmiech się poszerzył. - Co się stało, że masz taki dobry humor?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, zakładając ręce na jego ramiona. - Po prostu to był bardzo dobry dzień - uśmiechnął się całując go, przed dodaniem - i w końcu wróciłeś.

Harry owinął wokół niego ramiona, przyciągając do siebie. - Tęskniłeś czy coś?

\- Coś w tym stylu - zachichotał.

Zaśmiał się pochylając do pocałunku, zacieśniając uścisk na jego talii, aby przyciągnąć mniejszego chłopaka w swoje ramiona. - Wydaje mi się, że mówiłeś coś wcześniej o nadrabianiu czasu?

Louis przygryzł wargę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się figlarny uśmiech. - Chyba pamiętam, że coś takiego mówiłem.

Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz go całując, zanim lekko się odsunął i pozbył się swojej koszulki.

\- Sprawy już gdzieś zmierzają, dlaczego nie zdejmiesz spodni i coś z tym zrobimy - dokuczył mu Louis, umieszczając dłonie na opalonym brzuchu chłopaka.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Czy wszyscy są gotowi? - upewniła się Mads, poprawiając zwisającą z nadgarstka bransoletkę.

\- Liam dalej się szykuje - oznajmił Keaton, siadając na oparciu kanapy.

\- Co on takiego robi, że zajmuje mu to tyle czasu?

\- Nie wiedział co założyć - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jestem, już jestem - odezwał się Liam wchodząc do pokoju.

\- Idealnie - Mads wstała z uśmiechem. - Chodźmy.

_

\- Madeline! - zaśpiewał starszy mężczyzna, gdy grupa weszła do restauracji.

\- Sam - uśmiechnęła się, przytulając go nim spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół. - Poznajcie starego przyjaciela mojego wujka. Mister Samuel Garcia.

\- Mówiąc starego ma na myśli takiego, którego zna najdłużej - zażartował Sam, wystawiając dłoń do Nialla. - Ty musisz być tym chłopakiem... Sporo o tobie słyszałem.

Niall przyjął rękę mężczyzny, krótko nią potrząsając. - Mam nadzieję, że same dobre rzeczy.

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, powiedziała tylko to co muszę wiedzieć... Proszę chodźcie za mną do waszego stolika - uśmiechnął się, wyprowadzając grupę z restauracji prosto na balkon z widokiem na miasto.

\- Dziękuję ci Sam - podziękowała mu, przytulając go przed zajęciem miejsca.

\- Bawcie się dobrze - powiedział jeszcze nim wrócił do budynku.

\- A więc dokąd idziemy później? - Alyssa zapytała jakiś czas później, stawiając swój drink na stole.

\- Mandala. Byliśmy tam jednego wieczoru, niezła zabawa.

\- Dobre drinki? - spytał Liam.

Niall skinął. - Jestem całkiem pewien, że Mads wypiła cały zapas.

Blondynka przewróciła oczami. - Miałam jakieś cztery drinki.

\- Razy pięć - zażartował Harry włączając się do rozmowy.

\- Tak, okej - zaśmiała się wzruszając ramieniem.

_

\- Wracamy pieszo czy zamawiamy taksówkę? - Niall spytał po wyjściu z restauracji.

\- Możemy pójść, to tylko jakieś trzy ulice - przeliczyła Mads złączając razem ich dłonie.

\- Więc, jest to miejsce tak dobre jak mówi Mads? - zagaił Liam, idąc obok Louisa.

Louis uśmiechnął się, rzucając na niego spojrzeniem. - Tak myślę. Dobrze się bawiliśmy.. Teraz będzie jeszcze większa zabawa skoro wszyscy idą.

\- Jak twoja siostra dostanie się do środka? Ma szesnaście lat, prawda?

Skinął głową, spoglądając na Lottie która uśmiechała się na coś o czym mówił Zayn. - Ma fałszywy dowód, mimo wszystko mieszka w Nowym Jorku.

\- Zatem nie jest temu obca.

\- Dokładnie tak - śmiał się Louis.

\- Skarbie - zawołał Harry, zwalniając swoje kroki i spoglądając na niego przez ramię.

\- Sekunda - posłał mu uśmiech, nim zerknął z powrotem na Liama. - Ja um..

\- Idź - powiedział ze zrozumieniem.

Louis przygryzł wargę, nim przyśpieszył kroku doganiając Harry'ego.

\- Hej - uśmiechnął się do niego Harry, owijając ramię wokół jego ciała.

\- Cześć - odwzajemnił uśmiech, przelotnie rzucając na niego okiem.

_

\- Chcesz drinka? - Harry starał się przekrzyczeć muzykę.

\- Gin z tonikiem i dwie limonki.

\- W porządku, zaraz wrócę kochanie - uśmiechnął się całując go w policzek, po czym ruszył w kierunku baru.

\- Hej! Dlaczego tak stoisz sam? - spytał Keaton, nieco się pochylając, tak by Louis mógł go usłyszeć.

\- Harry właśnie poszedł po drinki.

\- Trochę może mu to zająć, mi zajęło prawie piętnaście minut.

\- To idiotyczne.

Keaton przytaknął w zgodzie. - Przynajmniej możemy cieszyć się faktem, że znaleźliśmy fajne miejsce na wieczór.

Louis zachichotał, spoglądając przez jego ramię. - Mogę cię o coś spytać?

Chłopak skinął, wskazując w kierunku opuszczonego stolika w kącie klubu.

Młodszy podążył za nim, zajmując miejsce w loży. - To prawda, że znów chcesz się przespać z Mads?

Keaton wzruszył ramieniem, pociągając łyk swojego drinka. - Nie wyrzuciłbym jej z łóżka, jednak nie powiedziałbym że jest na moim celowniku.

Louis kiwnął do siebie głową, podążając za linią jego wzroku. - To dlaczego się jej teraz przyglądasz?

\- Przyłapany - zachichotał, wracając wzrokiem na chłopaka. - Po prostu czuję się źle przez to, co jej zrobiłem. Fajna z niej dziewczyna - przerwał, popijając swojego drinka. - Plus jest cholernie gorąca.

Zaśmiał się cicho, zerkając na dziewczynę. - Jest ładna.

\- Myślisz, że by to zrobiła ponownie?

\- Tylko jeśli uda ci się sprawić, że Niall zrobi coś wystarczająco głupiego żeby zerwali.

\- Pracuję nad tym - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wstając.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, patrząc za nim jak odchodził.

\- Hej skarbie - odezwał się Harry, opadając obok z ich napojami.

\- Hej - mruknął nieobecnie, nim skupił na nim swój wzrok. - Wiedziałeś, że Keaton próbuje spowodować zerwanie Mads i Nialla?

Harry przechylił głowę patrząc na niego, biorąc łyk swojego drinka. - Czemu tak myślisz?

\- Właśnie mi powiedział.. Nie wiem dokładnie co zamierza zrobić, ale myślę że powinniśmy powiedzieć Niallowi żeby uważał.

Skinął zgadzając się z nim. - Dobrze, powiem mu o tym jutro.

Louis pokręcił głową, odwracając się tak, by dobrze na niego spojrzeć. - Powinieneś zrobić to teraz. Keaton ma coś w planach, a Niall i Mads w końcu są w dobrym miejscu, nie chciałbym żeby któreś z nich zostało zranione.

\- W porządku, powiem mu teraz - odparł poważnie, pocałował go w czoło, a następnie podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył by znaleźć Nialla.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Niall - krzyknął przez muzykę, podchodząc do chłopaka.

Niall odwrócił się, patrząc na Harry'ego. - Co jest, stary?

\- Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć - powiedział z powagą, odciągając go od Mads na bok.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Nie wiem do końca jak ci to powiedzieć, ale Keaton rozmawiał z Louisem i cóż, Louis twierdzi, że on coś planuje. Coś niedobrego.. Może będziesz chciał mieć na niego oko.

\- Co..co takiego?

\- Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że dotyczy to Mads.

Niall skinął, gdy zaczęła zalewać go złość. - Upewnię się, że niczego nie zrobi.

\- Za późno - wymamrotał, kiwając w stronę dziewczyny rozmawiającej z Keatonem.

_

\- Odejdź od niej - wykrzyczał Niall, w szybkim tempie wchodząc między parę.

\- Niall uspokój się - powiedziała wyraźnie zażenowana jego wybuchem.

\- Nie! Niech cię zostawi, nie ma innych dziewczyn do których możesz uderzać?

\- Spójrz stary, tylko ją przepraszałem.

\- Ona nie potrzebuje twoich przeprosin, jedyne czego potrzebuje to żebyś zostawił ją w spokoju!

\- Niall! Ja tutaj stoję. Mogę mówić za siebie.

Keaton prychnął, przenosząc wzrok z Mads na Nialla. - Przynajmniej wiemy kto tak naprawdę rządzi w tym związku.

Niall zacisnął szczękę, składając ręce w pięści i wykonał zamach na drugiego chłopaka. Jego pięść stworzyła kontakt ze szczęką, popychając go odrobinę do tyłu.

Przyłożył dłoń do swojej twarzy, palcami pocierając dane miejsce. - Nie powinieneś tego robić.

Zamachnął się znowu, tym razem uderzając w jego rękę. Keaton jednak chwycił jego pięść odciągając ją na bok samemu próbując go uderzyć, czego Niall uniknął następnie trafiając w jego nos.

\- Wyrzucą nas jeśli nie przestaniecie! - denerwowała się Mads, odciągając Nialla na bok.

Niall kipiał ze złości, patrząc jak Keaton przechyla głowę sprawdzając swój nos.

\- Niall - powtórzyła surowo Mads.

Blondyn przeniósł na nią wzrok, łagodniejąc.

\- Wystarczy - ostrzegła spokojnie.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Co mu powiedziałeś? - spytał ze zmartwieniem Louis po zobaczeniu kłótni Keatona i Nialla.

\- Tylko żeby miał na niego oko jeśli będzie chciał czegoś próbować.

\- Cóż, czemu zaczęli się bić?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Niektórzy chłopacy po prostu tacy są, Louis.

Louis przewrócił oczami posyłając mu ostre spojrzenie. - No nie gadaj Harry. Ja też jestem chłopakiem.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w udanym szoku. - Bez jaj.

\- Zamknij się - zachichotał, pochylając się w jego stronę.

Harry zaśmiał się otulając go ramieniem i całując w czubek głowy. - Chcesz zatańczyć?

Skinął podążając za nim na środek parkietu, gdzie dłonie Harry'ego znalazły się na biodrach mniejszego chłopaka i oboje zaczęli poruszać się do rytmu muzyki.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na szczęce Harry'ego i przyciągając go do pocałunku. - Kocham cię.

Harry odwzajemnił szeroko jego uśmiech, całując go jeszcze raz. - Ja ciebie też.

_

\- Skąd znasz Gemme? - Liam zapytał Anthony'ego z którym siedział przy stoliku, popijając swoje drinki.

\- Mieliśmy razem zajęcia na jej pierwszym roku.

\- Skończyłeś już college?

Anthony skinął, odstawiając swojego drinka. - Tak, w zeszłym roku. Od tej pory podróżuje.

\- Ale super, gdzie już byłeś?

\- Lepiej zapytaj gdzie nie byłem. W ostatnim miesiącu byłem w tym małym miasteczku we Francji, gdzie nikt nie mówił po angielsku a jedzenie było niesamowite.

\- Podróżujesz sam?

\- Czasem spotkam się z kimś znajomym, ale przez większość czasu jestem sam, jednak bardzo to lubię. To daje mi szansę na robienie czego tylko chcę, kiedy chcę.. A co, chcesz dołączyć do mnie na następnej przygodzie? - spytał sugestywnie.

Liam zachichotał, wiercąc się na miejscu. - Brzmi zabawnie ale..

\- Ale lecisz na Louisa.

Zarumienił się spuszczając wzrok na szklankę przed sobą. - Tak. Trochę.

\- To tylko zauroczenie czy coś poważnego?

\- Nie wiem. To znaczy zawsze uważałem, że jest atrakcyjny. Po prostu nigdy nad tym nie myślałem dopóki nie zaczęliśmy spędzać razem czasu i udało mi się go poznać.

\- Więc jesteś gejem?

\- Nie sądzę... Myślę, że interesuje mnie tylko Louis. Patrzę na innych chłopaków i uważam, że są świetni, ale nigdy o żadnym nie myślałem w ten sposób.. Przynajmniej nie do czasu Louisa.

\- Co jest w nim takiego, co sprawia, że jest wyjątkowy? - zapytał z ciekawością.

\- On ma wszystko, wiesz? Jest zabawny, inteligentny, można się z nim dobrze bawić. Kiedy jestem z nim czuję się jakby nic innego nie miało znaczenia, a jego uśmiech powoduje że zapominasz o wszystkim. Jest wspaniałą osobą.

\- Brzmisz jakbyś był zakochany.

\- Stał się moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Co z Harrym? - zaciekawił się, biorąc łyk drinka.

Liam spuścił wzrok, nim ulokował swoje spojrzenie na Anthonym. - Harry myśli, że interesuję się Louisem tylko dlatego, że on z nim jest. Stworzył sobie w głowie tą teorię, że chcę mu go zabrać. Że chcę mieć jego życie.

\- A chcesz?

Zaśmiał się na to. - Ani trochę. Kocham swoje życie, moi rodzice nie każą mi robić czegoś, czego nie chcę, zachęcają mnie do tego żebym był sobą bez względu na wszystko. Nie ma momentu w którym chciałbym jego życie.

\- Cóż Liam, Louis poniekąd do niego należy.. Więc może będziesz chciał zastanowić się jeszcze raz - powiedział mu, chwytając swojego drinka i odchodząc do baru.

_

\- Skarbie! - krzyczał Niall przez muzykę, podążając za Mads na zewnątrz. - Skarbie, zwolnij.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś! - krzyknęła, odwracając się i posyłając mu srogie spojrzenie.

\- Przepraszam, najpierw zrobiłem a później pomyślałem. Po prostu.. przepraszam.

Dziewczyna skrzyżowała ramiona, patrząc na niego bez wyrazu. - Upokorzyłeś mnie. Jeszcze nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś.

\- Wiem. Spieprzyłem.

Mads westchnęła rozplątując ręce. - Wiem dlaczego to zrobiłeś i rozumiem, że tylko mnie broniłeś, pokazywałeś co twoje czy coś. Ale nie możesz robić takich rzeczy, dobra? Nie zostawię cię.. a szczególnie nie dla Keatona.

Niall pokiwał lekko głową, ostrożnie robiąc krok w jej stronę z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

Przewróciła swoimi oczami, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. - Czemu tak bardzo cię kocham?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko przyciągając ją do uścisku. - Nie wiem. Ale cieszę się, że to robisz.

_

\- Która godzina? - wymamrotał chowając twarz w poduszkę.

\- Dziewiąta trzydzieści.

Louis jęknął, przewracając się by na niego spojrzeć. - Na którą mamy być gotowi?

\- Za godzinę.

Wzdychając położył się na plecy. - Czyim pomysłem było spędzenie całego dnia na łodzi?

\- Jesteś całkiem pewien, że byłeś to ty i Mads.

\- Oh. Racja - uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Zgaduję, że lepiej zacznę się szykować.

_

\- Możesz posmarować mi plecy? - spytał spoglądając na Harry'ego, który siedział na jednym z leżaków.

Brunet podniósł się chwytając butelkę, rozsmarowując jej zawartość na dłoniach. - Nie znoszę tego, że nigdy nie dostajesz oparzenia.

Louis zaśmiał się zaglądając na niego przez ramię. - Ty zostałeś obdarzony kaloryferem, ja możliwością opalania się w pięć sekund - na co Harry zaśmiał się i delikatnie wmasował w jego ramiona olejek.

\- Hej skarbie, Niall bierze się za skręty. Chcesz dołączyć? - zapytał go jakiś czas później.

Podniósł się lekko, aby dobrze go widzieć. - Nie, jest okej. Dopiero złapało mnie słońce, nie chcę przerywać.

Harry uśmiechnął się, pochylając by go pocałować. - W porządku, kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też. Baw się dobrze paląc.

\- Jak zawsze.

_

\- Jestem przekonany, że mógłbym smażyć jajka na twoich plecach - zażartował Liam, podchodząc do niego.

Louis usiadł, z uśmiechem patrząc na chłopaka. - Gdzie byłeś cały dzień?

\- Keaton, Gemma, Anthony i ja graliśmy w pijackie gry na przodzie.

Słysząc to wydął dolną wargę. - I mnie nie zaprosiłeś?

Liam uśmiechnął się, opadając obok niego. - Dlatego tu jestem. Właśnie będziemy grać w prawdę czy shota.

\- Co to?

\- Kolejka toczy się zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Możesz wybrać prawdę albo wypić shota.

\- Okej.. Chodźmy.

_

\- Gemma. Spałaś kiedyś z kumplem swojego brata? - spytał Keaton.

\- Poważnie? Wszyscy znamy na to odpowiedź.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz... Myślałem, że wciąż jesteś dziewicą - śmiał się.

Dziewczyna przewróciła z rozbawieniem oczami. - Tak. Spałam z jednym z kumpli swojego brata. Liam.. Ile razy zostałeś złapany na wymykaniu się od kogoś?

Liamowi zajęła chwila, by się zastanowić. - Chyba cztery.. w tym roku.

Louis zachichotał na jego odpowiedź ze wzrokiem wbitym w swój czerwony kubek.

\- Anthony, spałeś kiedyś z dziewczyną? - spytał następnie, patrząc na bruneta.

\- Nope.. Nigdy i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będę - zaśmiał się spoglądając na Louisa. - Hmm.. Powinienem potraktować cię łagodnie?

\- Daj mi najtrudniejsze.

Anthony uśmiechnął się pod nosem, pociągając łyk swojego drinka. - Darzysz kogoś przy tym stole uczuciami?

\- Co?

\- Proste pytanie, Lou. Jest ktoś przy tym stole do kogo coś czujesz?

\- Anthony - odezwała się Gemma.

\- Jest okej, Gem. Um, nie, nie mam do nikogo uczuć.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyłożyłeś mu wczoraj dwa razy - śmiał się Harry, podając Niallowi skręta którego dzielili.

Niall roześmiał się patrząc na przyjaciela. - Świetne uczucie.

\- Byłoby lepiej gdyby razem z Liamem ich tu nie było.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Tak naprawdę jesteś jedynym, który wciąż jest na niego zły.. Nie zrozum mnie źle, bo to co zrobił było okropne, ale odkąd do siebie wrociliście niczego nie próbował. Więc może mógłbyś mu w końcu wybaczyć i wrócilibyśmy do bycia przyjaciółmi?

\- Nie dopóki nie będę wiedział, że nie będzie próbował mi go odebrać.

Niall zaciągnął się długo przed podaniem mu skręta. - Minęły już jakieś trzy miesiące, jeśli zamierzałby zrobić kolejny krok to myślę, że już by go zrobił.

\- Wciąż mu nie ufam.

\- Po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć co będzie z nami w przyszłym roku skoro się nie pogodzicie. Wszyscy idziemy do A&M. Ty będziesz dzielił pokój z Louisem. Ja z Liamem i muszę wiedzieć jak długo będzie to jeszcze trwało.. Wiesz ile razy uderzałeś do Mads kiedy byłeś pijany?

Harry siedział w ciszy, bawiąc się skrętem w swojej dłoni.

\- I owszem, Liam czuje coś do Louisa ale kogo to obchodzi? Louis kocha ciebie, a twoja przyjaźń z Liamem trwała zbyt długo żeby zakończyła się w ten sposób.

\- Kiedy stałeś się tym rozsądnym? - zażartował Harry.

\- Wtedy gdy mnie do tego zmusiłeś stając się tym głupim - dokuczył mu.

Zaśmiał się zaciągając ostatni raz, nim oddał go z powrotem Niallowi. - Okej, porozmawiam z nim.

\- Dzięki Bogu.

**Zayn's POV:**

\- Nie możesz wkładać chipsów do masła orzechowego.. To obrzydliwe - śmiał się Zayn.

Lottie uśmiechnęła się zbierając chipsem masło orzechowe z jego słoika. - Mówi ten, który je zieloną fasolkę z musztardą.

\- Nie robiłem tego odkąd miałem piętnaście lat.

Chichocząc nachyliła się do pocałunku.

\- Hej Zayn, nienawidzę przerywać ale mogę z tobą pogadać? - spytał Harry podchodząc do pary.

Zayn oderwał wzrok od Lottie, spoglądając na niego. - Um, tak jasne.. Sekunda.

Harry skinął odchodząc na bok jachtu.

\- Zaraz wrócę - powiedział blondynce, całując ją jeszcze raz nim wstał i ruszył w kierunku Harry'ego.

\- O co chodzi, stary?

\- Wspominał ci coś Liam o Louisie i o tym czy um, wciąż go interesuje?

Zayn skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, potrząsając głową. - O niczym mi nie mówił, ale jeśli mam być szczery to uważam, że nadal coś do niego czuje. Ale nie możesz mu mieć tego za złe.. Louis jest świetny. Byłbym bardziej zdziwiony gdyby było inaczej.

\- Tak, to prawda. Myślisz, że powinienem mu wybaczyć?

\- Ta decyzja należy do ciebie.. Wiem, że czuje się źle przez to co zrobił, to tyle co mogę powiedzieć. Jeśli będziesz gotowy mu wybaczyć to sam będziesz o tym wiedział.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Przepraszam za to - powiedział Liam gdy razem z Louisem oddalili się od stołu.

Szatyn roześmiał się cicho. - Nie przejmuj się. Ale mogę cię o coś spytać, coś czego prawdopodobnie nie powinienem?

Liam skinął opadając na jeden z leżaków.

\- Wtedy gdy pocałowałeś mnie na imprezie... Naprawdę było to tylko przez alkohol czy zrobiłeś to umyślnie?

Przygryzł wargę spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie, po czym spojrzał mu w oczy. - To było umyślnie. Lubię cię Louis.. Jak, bardzo.

\- Wiem, ale..

\- Ale jesteś z Harrym a między nami nic nie będzie. Wiem o tym i staram się to zaakceptować, ale im więcej czasu z tobą spędzam tym trudniej jest cię nie mieć.

\- Cóż, więc może nie powinniśmy się widywać.

\- Może.

\- Tak. To brzmi dla mnie jak świetny pomysł - odezwał się Harry powodując, że oboje podskoczyli i odwrócili na niego wzrok.

\- Harry - westchnął Louis, wstając i do niego podchodząc.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie chcę, żebyś się z nim spotykał, Lou. Mówiłem ci, że on wciąż coś do ciebie czuje.

\- Ale to nie jest odwzajemnione! - obronił się Louis znacznie głośniej niż powinien.

\- Wybacz Harry. Um, dam wam porozmawiać - wymamrotał Liam, podnosząc się na nogi i odchodząc na inną część jachtu.

\- Liam jest nieszkodliwy, Harry. I nie podoba mi się, że mówisz tak do mnie przed moimi przyjaciółmi.

\- Jak?

Louis skrzyżował ręce, wpatrując się w niego. - Jakbym był gorszy od ciebie, jakbym był twoją własnością. Jestem człowiekiem Harry i mogę spotykać się z kim tylko chcę.

Harry westchnął, kiwając głową. - Masz rację. Przepraszam. Po prostu nie wiem co mam zrobić żebyś zrozumiał, że on nie przestanie dopóki cię nie zdobędzie.

\- A ja nie wiem co zrobić żebyś zrozumiał, że nie zostawię cię dla niego.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Naprawdę zamierzasz mnie ignorować? Przeprosiłem jakieś milion razy - powiedział Harry przez drzwi z łazienki.

Louis otworzył drzwi, mijając Harry'ego gdy wchodził do sypialni. - Przeprosiłeś cztery razy i każdy kolejny znaczył mniej niż poprzedni.

\- Louis.

\- Idę do miasta z Zaynem, zobaczymy się później - poinformował go, biorąc swój portfel i wychodząc z pokoju.

_

\- Nadal się kłócicie? - zapytał Zayn, kiedy razem z Louisem czekali na swoje zamówienia.

\- On nie rozumie tego, że nie może mówić mi co mam robić. Nie widzi tego, że zrobił coś źle.

\- Bo nie zrobił, Lou. To znaczy tak, trochę cię kontrolował, ale zrobił wszystko żeby być dla Liama miłym w tym tygodniu i przez większość czasu gdy się z nim spotykasz on zachowuje się w porządku.

Louis przygryzł dolną wargę, wbijając wzrok w swoją szklankę.

\- Spójrz, on cię kocha. I trochę się złości, bo w jego głowie jest myśl, że interesujesz się Liamem i kto wie, być może w głębi tak jest. Może jakaś część ciebie chce być z Liamem.

Pokręcił natychmiast głową. - Nie. Kocham Harry'ego.

\- Nikt w to nie wątpi, ale widziałem cię z Liamem.. I tam definitywnie coś jest. Myślę, że musisz się zastanowić czy te uczucia są prawdziwe czy lubisz go tylko jako przyjaciela.

\- Ale ja wiem, że lubię go tylko jako przyjaciela - stwierdził uparcie Louis.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Gdzie twoja druga połówka? - spytała Gemma siadając obok niego przy barze.

\- Wyszedł na miasto z Zaynem.

\- Wciąż jest na ciebie zły za to co stało się wczoraj?

Harry potwierdził ruchem głowy, patrząc na siostrę. - Nie wiem co robić.

\- Cóż, jeśli to pomoże to powiedział mi, że nie czuje nic do Liama.. No dobra, mnie, Keatonowi i Gemmie - oznajmił mu Anthony, dołączając się do rozmowy.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdezorientowaniem, pociągając łyk swojego piwa.

\- Oh graliśmy w prawdę czy shot i sam chciałem wiedzieć więc zapytałem czy czuje coś do kogoś przy stole, na co odpowiedział, że nie, nie ma do nikogo uczuć.

\- Ale tam są uczucia - zaznaczył.

\- Jesteś nieugięty - westchnęła Gemma. - Louis nie czuje nic do Liama. Jest zakochany w tobie i jeśli dalej będziesz taki głupi to stracisz go, ale nie z powodu Liama. Stracisz go, bo nie umiesz pozbyć się swojej paranoi.

Harry westchnął. - Masz rację. Nie wiem dlaczego dalej się martwię. Tyle razy powtarzał mi, że nie lubi go w ten sposób.. Po prostu ciężko w to uwierzyć patrząc na nich. Mogę zobaczyć to w oczach Louisa. Myślał o tym.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Masz rację - Louis odezwał się, gdy razem z Zaynem przemierzali przez średnio zatłoczone ulice.

\- Wiem - uśmiechnął się patrząc na niego. - O czym?

\- O tym, że mogę lubić Liama... Nie powiem, że o tym nie myślałem. Pamiętasz ostatnie święta, kiedy zaprosiłeś mnie na ich imprezę?

Zayn skinął pokazując, aby kontynuował.

\- Zanim wyszedłem Liam podszedł do mnie i zaczął rozmowę. Był taki miły i poniekąd mnie zauroczył.. Oczywiście nigdy tego nie pokazałem, bo myślałem że jest hetero i nie sądziłem, że miałbym szansę z kimś takim jak on.

\- A więc co to oznacza?

\- Nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami. - Jestem z Harrym i jestem z nim szczęśliwy. Bardzo go kocham i czuję się źle, że mam takie myśli.

\- Zatem uważasz, że Liam jest uroczy i byłeś nim zauroczony.. Nie możesz czuć się źle przez to, co do kogoś czujesz.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Harry? - zawołał Louis po wejściu do pokoju.

\- Rozmawiasz ze mną.

Przygryzł wargę wbijając wzrok w swoje stopy. - Tak.. Chciałem przeprosić za ignorowanie cię. Byłeś tylko opiekuńczy, a ja nie powinienem sprawiać, że poczujesz się przez to źle.

\- Cóż, to ja nie powinienem sprawić, że będziesz czuł się gorszy, masz pełne prawo do spotykania się z kim tylko chcesz... Nawet jeśli tą osobą jest Liam.

Louis uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niego. - Jeśli poczujesz się przez to lepiej, będę spędzał z nim mniej czasu.

\- Naprawdę?

Skinął głową owijając ramiona wokół Harry'ego. - Tak. To znaczy, jeśli naprawdę tak cię to smuci, to to zrobię. Bo chcę tylko żebyś był szczęśliwy.

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmiech, a on schylił się żeby go pocałować.

\- Która godzina?

Harry odsunął się od niego delikatnie, aby móc rzucić okiem na zegarek. - Siódma trzydzieści.

\- Na którą mamy być gotowi?

\- Dziewiąta.

Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie, sunąc dłońmi po jego plecach. - To dlaczego wciąż mamy na sobie ubrania?

Zachichotał cicho zdejmując z siebie koszulkę i przyciągając Louisa do pocałunku, który w odpowiedzi jęknął pociągając go za włosy.

Harry wbił zęby w jego wargę dociskając go do drzwi. - Chcę żebyś się rozebrał i położył na łóżku - powiedział stanowczo, oddychając naprzeciw jego ust. - Chcę sprawić, że będziesz błagał o dojście, chcę żebyś tak głośno krzyczał moje imię że wszyscy w tym domu cię usłyszą.

Louis zaskomlał przytakując. - Dla ciebie wszystko.

Brunet uśmiechnął się zderzając ze sobą ich usta, po czym chwycił mniejszego chłopaka i zabrał go do łóżka.

_

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy - powiedział szybko patrząc z powagą na Keatona.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Więc tak jakby wczoraj spieprzyłem i wyznałem Louisowi swoje uczucia.

\- Nie zrobiłeś już tego? - spytał od niechcenia pijąc drinka.

\- Zrobiłem to jeszcze raz.

Keaton roześmiał się, biorąc kolejny łyk. - Lubisz go w ogóle?

Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Tylko niektóre rzeczy w nim.

Chłopak przechylił głowę patrząc na niego uważnie. - Poważnie? Nie lubisz go tak naprawdę?

\- Oczywiście, że lubię. Żartowałem. Louis to jedna z najlepszych rzeczy jaka mi się przytrafiła i być może oficjalnie go od siebie odsunąłem.

Keaton oparł się o bar, wpatrując się w tłum na parkiecie. - Powiem ci coś, odwrócę uwagę Harry'ego jeśli ty pomożesz mi z Mads.

Liam zastanawiał się przez moment, pociągając łyk swojego alkoholu. - Umowa stoi.

_

\- Gdzie Harry? - zapytał Liam podchodząc do Louisa.

Szatyn podniósł wzrok znad telefonu. - Poszedł mi po kolejnego drinka.

Skinął. - Mogę? - wskazał palcem na puste miejsce obok niego.

Louis uśmiechnął się, delikatnie się przesuwając. - Naprawdę nie powinienem teraz z tobą rozmawiać.

\- A dlaczego?

\- Bo za każdym razem gdy jesteśmy sami dzieje się coś złego lub coś zostaje powiedziane i ktoś kończy zraniony.

Liam wzruszył ramionami, pijąc drinka. - Czemu więc nie zatańczymy? Nie będziemy sami i nie będzie czasu na rozmowy.

Louis zawahał się, spoglądając między niego a parkiet.

\- No chodź Louis. Jeden taniec - uśmiechnął się wystawiając rękę.

Przygryzł wargę rzucając spojrzeniem na Harry'ego, który rozmawiał z Alyssą i Keatonem.

\- Nawet nie zauważy.

Louis westchnął chwytając jego dłoń i ruszył za nim na parkiet.

Ręce Liama znalazły się na jego biodrach, utrzymując między nimi rozsądny dystans. Louis natomiast kołysał biodrami zamykając oczy, by poczuć rytm.

\- Ile pina colad dziś wypiłeś? - starał się przekrzyczeć muzykę, przyciągając Louisa bliżej.

Wzruszył ramionami, odwracając się i przykładając plecy do jego klatki piersiowej. - Może z pięć.

Liam złapał wargę między zęby owijając ręce wokół jego talii, gdy mniejszy kręcił biodrami do muzyki.

Louis uniósł lewe ramię, umieszczając je z tyłu głowy Liama. - Jesteś dobrym tancerzem.

\- Ten rodzaj tańca nie jest zbyt trudny - powiedział ze śmiechem.

Odwrócił się z powrotem z dużym uśmiechem. - Prawda. Ale trudno jest poruszać się do rytmu, a ty masz to opanowane.

\- Trener kazał niektórym z nas uczyć się baletu przez wakacje na drugim roku żeby poprawić naszą technikę. Zgaduję więc, że muszę mu za to podziękować.

Louis zaśmiał się cicho, odsuwając się lekko by rzucić okiem w kierunku baru gdzie znajdował się Harry.

\- Nie martw się. Keaton odwraca jego uwagę.

Obrócił szybko głowę w jego stronę, oczy szeroko otwarte. - Zaplanowałeś to?

Liam wzruszył ramieniem. - Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

Westchnął kierując się na plażę, gdzie muzyka nie była tak głośna, Liam tuż za nim.

\- Jesteś zły?

Louis pokręcił głową, krzyżując ramiona. - Nie. Nie jestem zły, po prostu zdezorientowany.

\- Przez co?

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Liam.. Myślałem, że dobrymi.

Liam skinął zgodnie z prawdą. - Jesteśmy. Ale wiesz, że chcę czegoś więcej, tak samo jak ty. Z jakiego powodu tak bardzo chciałbyś się dalej ze mną spotykać? Wiedząc o moich uczuciach i o tym co sądzi o mnie Harry.

Poruszył obojętnie ramionami spoglądając na swoje stopy. - Po prostu lubię spędzać z tobą czas.

\- Ja z tobą też. Lubię kiedy jesteś tylko ty i ja, jak wtedy rano w kuchni albo gdy graliśmy w bilarda. Jak kilka minut temu kiedy tańczyliśmy. Dobrze się razem bawimy, Louis.

\- Wiem o tym.. Dlatego lubię się z tobą spotykać. Ale cholera Liam, nie wiem ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że jestem z Harrym.

\- Wiem, że z nim jesteś, ale ty nie rozumiesz tego, że nie przestanę dopóki nie będziesz ze mną.

Louis podniósł wzrok, bicie jego serca przyśpieszyło.

Liam przybliżył się do niego, kładąc dłoń na jego biodrze.

\- Co.. Co ty robisz? - zapytał słabo.

\- Wiesz o moich uczuciach, Louis. A ja wiem że czujesz to samo. Harry też, inaczej dlaczego tak by się martwił? Ponieważ wie. Wie o nas. O tym, że nie jest to jednostronne.

Louis wstrzymał oddech, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Po prostu to przyznaj. Lubisz mnie Louis - wyszeptał, przyciągając go do siebie.

\- Ja.. Ja nie wiem co czuję - przyznał cicho intensywnie utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy.

Przeniósł oczy na usta Liama, nim pochylił się i zamknął dystans między nimi.

Liam umieścił delikatnie dłoń na jego szczęce, przechylając głowę.

Szatyn złapał jego koszulkę po czym odsunął się, nabierając oddechu. - Nikomu o tym nie mów - powiedział szybko, ruszając w stronę baru.

 


	34. Rozdział 34

**Harry's POV:**

\- Gdzie byłeś? - spytał jak tylko Louis znalazł się przy ich stoliku.

\- Ja um, chciałem się przewietrzyć więc poszedłem na plażę.

Harry przekrzywił głowę, ciągnąc go na swoje kolana. - Wszystko w porządku?

Louis zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. - Nie do końca. Myślę, że będę już wracał.

\- Pójdę z tobą.

\- Nie, ty zostań. Baw się dobrze.

\- Nie będę bawił się dobrze wiedząc, że jesteś smutny.

\- Dam sobie radę. Wydaje mi się, że zjadłem złą krewetkę lub coś na obiedzie.

Harry wydął dolną wargę, przebiegając kciukiem po jego szczęce. - Jesteś pewien?

Skinął, podnosząc się. - Tak, nie martw się o mnie.. Prawdopodobnie będę już spał kiedy wrócicie, więc zobaczymy się rano.

\- Okej skarbie. Kocham cię.

Louis wymusił uśmiech, całując go szybko nim wymamrotał - Ja ciebie też.

\- Gdzie Louis idzie? - spytała Mads zajmując miejsce obok niego.

\- Wraca do domu.

\- Dopiero północ.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Dostał chyba jakiegoś zatrucia. Powiedział, że nie czuje się najlepiej.

\- To kiepsko, grupka chłopaków zaprosiła nas na ognisko do ich domku na plaży.

\- Może kiedy indziej... Słuchaj, wrócę z Louisem na wypadek gdyby mnie potrzebował.

Mads pokiwała głową, biorąc łyk drinka. - Pójdziemy z Niallem z wami.

\- Nie musicie tego robić.

\- Niall narzeka, że boli go stopa więc i tak lepiej żebyśmy już wracali.

_

\- Lou zaczekaj - wołał Harry starając się go dogonić.

Louis zatrzymał się odwracając, by na niego spojrzeć. - Co robisz? Powiedziałem, że sobie poradzę - powiedział łagodnie.

\- Wiem, ale nie chcę tu być kiedy ty jesteś chory.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przytakując. - Tak, okej.

\- Jeśli będziesz jutro dobrze się czuł, myślałem żeby pójść do miasta, spędzić ten dzień razem - z uśmiechem sięgnął, by otulić go ramieniem.

Louis odsunął się, przyśpieszając żeby uniknąć jego dotyku. - Tak, może.

Harry spojrzał na niego z zakłopotaniem, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni. - Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak. Po prostu nie chcę żebyś złapał to co mi jest, na wypadek gdyby to nie było zatrucie pokarmowe.

Zaśmiał się tylko, z sukcesem owijając wokół niego ramię. - Zaryzykuję.

Louis szedł obok niego sztywno, nic więcej nie mówiąc ze wzrokiem wbitym w swoje stopy.

**Liam's POV:**

\- I? - zapytał Keaton, jak tylko Liam wrócił do baru.

\- Jestem blisko - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Więc pomóż mi z Mads.

\- Co próbujesz zrobić?

Keaton wzruszył ramionami. - Szczerze... Po prostu mi się nudzi i zabawnie jest patrzeć jak Niall się denerwuje.

\- Co ty masz do niego?

\- Całkowicie zranił Mads kiedy ją zdradził.

\- Nie byłeś czasem w związku gdy spotykałeś się z Mads?

Skinął zgodnie z prawdą. - Wciąż jestem. Ale widzisz, razem z Amandą mamy umowę.

\- Jaką?

\- Kiedy nie jesteśmy w tym samym stanie możemy sypiać z kim tylko chcemy.

Liam zakrztusił się swoim piwem, natychmiast na niego patrząc. - Kto to wymyślił?

\- Amanda. Powiedziała, że czas na poważny związek powinien być po collegu a ja się zgodziłem, więc dobrze się bawimy a jeśli wciąż będziemy razem po zakończeniu, wtedy pozostaniemy wierni.

\- Szalone - stwierdził biorąc kolejny łyk alkoholu.

\- Więc... Pomożesz mi?

Liam zastanawiał się przez chwilę, przechylając głowę. - Nie.

\- Umawialiśmy się, że ja odwrócę uwagę Harry'ego, a ty pomożesz mi z Mads.

\- Tak, cóż, zmieniłem zdanie. Niall na to nie zasługuje, kocha ją, a ja i tak już rozwalam związek jednego z przyjaciół... Nie potrzebuję robić tego samego drugiemu.

Keaton wzruszył ramionami, pochłaniając postawionego przed nim shota. - Wystarczająco sprawiedliwe, powiesz mi przynajmniej gdzie ona jest?

\- Tak. Razem z Niallem poszli do domu, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że Harry i Louis wracają.

**Niall's POV:**

\- Uważasz, że związek Harry'ego i Louisa przetrwa do zakończenia? - spytała Mads palcami przeczesując jego włosy.

Niall wzruszył ramionami, podnosząc na nią wzrok z miejsca na jej kolanach. - Mam taką nadzieję.. Zacząłem lubić Louisa. Harry jest przy nim szczęśliwszy.

\- Co z Liamem?

\- Naprawdę nie wiem. Liam zawsze był w naszej grupie tym niezależnym, więc nie jestem zaskoczony, że się nim interesuje, bardziej dziwi mnie to, że zrobiłby to Harry'emu. To przez Liama zaprzyjaźniłem się z Harrym.. Po prostu nie rozumiem czemu chce go zranić w ten sposób.

\- Może nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak go tym rani - starała się znaleźć wytłumaczenie.

Niall podniósł się siadając naprzeciw niej na kanapie. - Odebranie Louisa Harry'emu przez Liama jest jakby ktoś próbował mi odebrać ciebie - powiedział poważnie. - To będzie najbardziej łamiąca serce rzecz przez jaką musiałby przejść.

Twarz Mads złagodniała, a ona sięgnęła po jego dłoń. - Co powinniśmy zrobić?

Wzruszył bezsilnie ramionami. - Nie wiem.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Skarbie, potrzebujesz czegoś? - zapytał opierając się o drzwi łazienki, patrząc na Louisa na łóżku.

Louis zwinął się jeszcze bardziej unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, jednocześnie potrząsając głową.

\- Jesteś pewien? Idę do domu po parę rzeczy, mogę przynieść ci wody, krakersy, zupy?

\- Nie, mam się dobrze - wymamrotał łamiącym się głosem.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, podchodząc i siadając na łóżku. - Lou?

Szatyn rzucił na niego okiem, nic przy tym nie mówiąc.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Mówiłem ci, musiałem coś zjeść - wyszeptał, odwracając wzrok.

\- Kochanie - mruknął cicho, sięgając by odsunąć włosy z jego oczu.

Louis oddalił się od jego dotyku. - Możesz przynieść mi trochę wody?

\- Jasne - wstał marszcząc czoło.

_

\- Jak czuje się Louis? - spytał Niall, gdy Harry przeszedł obok niego i Mads.

\- Dziwnie się zachowuje - oznajmił im, siadając obok.

\- W jaki sposób dziwnie?

\- Nie pozwoli mi się dotknąć i po prostu nie jest sobą.

\- Cóż, jest chory.. Byłeś kiedyś przy nim, gdy był chory? Może po prostu tak się zachowuje - próbowała Mads.

\- W zeszłym tygodniu miał przeziębienie, ale taki nie był.

\- Może to taki rodzaj choroby? - zaoferował Niall.

\- Nie wiem, może.. Poprosił mnie o wodę, więc lepiej mu ją zaniosę. Pogadamy później.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Skarbie? - zawołał Harry wchodząc z powrotem do małego domku.

Louis zamknął szybko swoje oczy, chowając się w pościeli.

\- Louis, śpisz? - spytał cicho, odkładając butelkę wody obok chłopaka.

Harry pochylił się nieco, całując go w czoło. - Kocham cię - szepnął, nim skierował się do drzwi.

\- Harry - odezwał się cicho, odwracając by na niego spojrzeć.

Brunet zatrzymał swoje ruchy. - Tak?

\- Ja um - przerwał, siadając delikatnie. - Nie jestem chory.

Zajął miejsce na łóżku przekrzywiając głowę. - Co masz na myśli?

Louis nabrał drżącego oddechu, patrząc na jego twarz ze złamanym sercem.

\- Skarbie, cokolwiek się dzieje możesz mi o tym powiedzieć.

Pokręcił głową. - Wiem, ale nie chcę.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo nie chcę cię zranić - przyznał cicho, spuszczając wzrok na swoje palce.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Co się stało?

Louis uniósł spojrzenie, z oczu zaczęły spływać mu łzy. - Zrobiłem dziś coś naprawdę głupiego.

\- Co zrobiłeś? - zapytał go, bicie jego serca znacznie przyśpieszyło.

\- Ja, um... pocałowałem Liama.

Siedział w ciszy, cały czas mu się przyglądając.

Łzy spływały niekontrolowanie po jego policzkach, gdy nachylił się by przytulić Harry'ego. - _Tak bardzo,_ bardzo przepraszam. To się stało zanim zdałem sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje - odsunął się delikatnie, by rzucić na niego okiem. - Tak bardzo cię kocham, Harry. Nie wiem dlaczego go pocałowałem, nigdy nie chciałem tego zrobić. On po prostu mówił o tym, że wie o tym że chcę z nim być, a ty dobrze o tym wiesz i dlatego nie pozwalasz nam się spotykać i ja po prostu, byłem głupi. Byłem głupi i przysięgam, że jakoś ci to wynagrodzę. Zrobię wszystko, bo ty jesteś wszystkim dla mnie.

Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy ze zdradą wypisaną na twarzy. Rozplątał się z jego uścisku, powoli wstając przed wyjściem z pokoju.

\- Harry - wołał za nim, podnosząc się by ruszyć za wysokim chłopakiem. - Harry proszę cię nie wychodź.

\- Od miesięcy mówiłeś mi, że mogę ci ufać, bo nic między wami nie ma - krzyknął Harry, zatrzymując się i odwracając by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Bo nie było - próbował się bronić.

\- Cóż, najwyraźniej było wystarczająco, byś czuł się komfortowo z całowaniem go.

Louis stał w miejscu bawiąc się swoimi palcami. - Przepraszam.

Harry jedynie westchnął, przeczesując włosy palcami.

\- Chcesz jeszcze ze mną być? - spytał Louis nie głośniej niż szeptem.

Brunet stał w ciszy, skinając głową. - Oczywiście, że chcę. Zawaliłeś, ale to nie znaczy że przestałem cię kochać i nie chcę z tobą być.. Po prostu nigdy nie myślałem, że będziesz w stanie zrobić takie coś.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem - starał się tłumaczyć, robiąc mały krok naprzód.

\- Ale to zrobiłeś.

Louis przygryzł wargę. - Wiem. Tak bardzo przepraszam. Obiecuję, że to nic nie znaczyło i od razu poczułem się okropnie. Chciałem zaczekać żeby ci powiedzieć aż wrócimy, ale nie mogłem. Nie mogłem trzymać tego w sobie.

Harry wypuścił ciężki oddech, docierając do kanapy. - To nic nie znaczyło?

\- Nie - powiedział szybko, podchodząc do niego. - Nic dla mnie nie znaczyło. Nie wiem dlaczego go pocałowałem.. Przepraszam.

\- Nie mówię, że to co zrobiłeś było w porządku, ale to nie tak, że nie zrobiłem ci tego samego - w końcu na niego spojrzał.

Louis opadł na miejsce obok niego. - Nie chcę o tym mówić. Wybaczyłem ci i to już przeszłość. Po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć czy możemy to zostawić i ruszyć dalej?

**Harry's POV:**

\- Dzień dobry! - powiedziała na przywitanie Mads po wejściu Harry'ego do kuchni.

Harry burknął coś w odpowiedzi, chwytając kubek do którego nalał kawy.

\- Wszystko okej?

Wzruszył ramionami, dodając cukru do napoju. - Jestem zmęczony.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś był na nogach już od paru godzin.. Spałeś w ogóle?

Harry pokręcił głową biorąc łyk kawy. - Razem z Louisem zarwaliśmy całą noc.

\- Był aż tak chory? - spytała sięgając po truskawkę.

\- Nie jest chory. Ale mi za to niedobrze.

\- Co?

Westchnął ciężko. - Louis pocałował wczoraj Liama.

Oczy dziewczyny się rozszerzyły, na jej twarz wstąpił szok. - _Louis_ pocałował Liama?

\- Yup.

\- H, c-co? - zapytała całkowicie zaskoczona.

\- Wczoraj w barze, rozmawiałem z Alyssą i Keatonem, a Liam zaprosił go do tańca. Po wahaniu zgodził się i nie wiem, Louis powiedział, że był pijany i tego żałuje, ale mam wrażenie, że jest coś czego mi nie mówi.

\- Co to znaczy dla was obojga?

\- Zobaczymy. Zostaliśmy całą noc żeby o tym porozmawiać: bal, zakończenie, szkołę i tak dalej.

\- I do czego doszliście?

\- Zostaniemy razem. Na bal ubieramy niebieski, to on dekoruje nasz pokój. Moim kierunkiem będzie historia i futbol, jego teatr i nauczanie. Na drugim roku przeniesiemy się do apartamentu, na trzecim zaręczymy, a pobierzemy rok po skończeniu.

\- Wszystko macie zaplanowane? Nie rozumiem problemu jeśli nie martwisz się o Liama.

Harry wzruszył ramionami podnosząc głowę, gdy usłyszał otwieranie tylnych drzwi. - Co do cholery?

\- Co? - spytała Mads, podążając za jego wzrokiem gdzie zauważyła Kendall. - Co do cholery!

\- Cześć wszystkim - Kendall uśmiechnęła się, wchodząc dalej do domu.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała jej, gdy dotarła do kuchni.

\- Calum mnie zaprosił - zaszczebiotała, nalewając sobie soku pomarańczowego.

Harry spojrzał na Mads z pustym wyrazem twarzy. - Pamiętasz jak osiem miesięcy temu nasze życie było zabawne a naszym jedynym zmartwieniem było to u kogo impreza w weekend?

**Louis' POV:**

\- A więc pocałowałeś Liama - Zayn odezwał się ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, patrząc jak Louis chodzi tam i z powrotem.

\- Tak - skinął, przygryzając swój kciuk.

\- I powiedziałeś Harry'emu...

\- Tak Zayn, powiedziałem Harry'emu. Powiedziałem mu, że pocałowałem Liama i tego żałowałem.. ale to nieprawda. Niczego nie żałuję z tego pocałunku, Z.

\- Okej, więc lubisz Liama - powiedział Zayn, bardziej do siebie niż do Louisa. - Ale zostajesz z Harrym.

Louis skinął, siadając obok. - Tak, zeszłej nocy planowaliśmy naszą przyszłość i wszystko brzmi świetnie. To fantastyczna przyszłość, ale nie wiem czy dla mnie.

\- Która część?

\- Wszystko, tak myślę.

\- Bo jest z Harrym?

Pokręcił głową ze wzrokiem wbitym w swoje dłonie. - Nie, definitywnie widzę Harry'ego w swojej przyszłości, ale w dalszej. Mogę wyobrazić sobie z nim ślub i założenie rodziny, ale nie college, mały gówniany apartament... Bal.

\- To czemu wciąż z nim jesteś?

\- Bo go kocham.. I nie chcę widzieć go z kimś innym.

Zayn potrząsnął głową, przebiegając palcami przez włosy. - Louis, co do cholery jest z tobą nie tak? Nie jesteś taki. Nie ranisz innych, nie bawisz się ich uczuciami. Czemu tak się zachowujesz?

\- Nie wiem! Nie wiem dlaczego tak się czuję. Wybrałem go ponad Cambridge, pokazałem mu galerię, powiedziałem o swoim ojcu, stał się moją rodziną a teraz nie potrafię wyobrazić siebie idącego z nim na bal? Z chłopakiem w którym jestem tak zakochany... Wszystko przez to, że jestem zauroczony Liamem. Pieprzone zauroczenie.. Jestem żałosny.

\- Chłopaki, Kendall tu jest - oznajmiła Lottie, wchodząc do małego domku.

\- Co? - zdenerwował się Louis.

\- Tak, przyleciała z Calumem.. Najwyraźniej teraz są razem.

\- Ta szmata - powiedział ze złością.

\- Jak to jest szmatą? - spytała.

\- Po prostu jest.. Wiedziała, że Harry tutaj będzie a ja wiem, że to jedyny powód dla którego tu jest.

Lottie przechyliła głowę, nucąc i jednocześnie się zastanawiając. - Calum mówił, że są naprawdę szczęśliwi razem więc nie wiem, mogła po prostu przylecieć żeby być z nim i się opalić.

\- Muszę znaleźć Harry'ego - westchnął Louis.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Przysięgam, przerwa wiosenna w pierwszej klasie była najlepsza - śmiał się Harry.

\- Moim zdaniem ta w trzeciej. Dwoje z nas zostało aresztowanych, Mads nie ma pozwolenia na wejście do żadnego hotelu..

\- To dlatego, że wyzwałeś mnie do wejścia do przypadkowego hotelu, rozebrania się i skoczenia do basenu z balkonu na drugim piętrze - broniła się Mads.

Niall zaśmiał się owijając ramię wokół blondynki, tym samym przyciągając ją do siebie. - Ale nie musiałaś się do tego dostosować.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem. - Skarbie, nasza grupa ma dość jasne zasady: nigdy nie odmawiaj shota, zawsze zgadzaj się na skręta i nie wycofuj się z wyzwań.

\- Możemy przetestować twoją lojalność? - zażartował Harry.

\- Jeśli dasz mi coś głupiego przysięgam, że ogolę ci brwi.

\- Całe czy tylko część? - uśmiechnął się szeroko z nutą humoru w głosie.

\- Pamiętacie jak Liam zasnął w drodze do Atlanty więc Zayn ogolił mu brew - wtrącił Niall, śmiejąc się do siebie. - Klasyk.

\- Hej wszystkim - przerwał cicho Louis.

Uśmiech Harry'ego nieco opadł, on odchrząknął przed odezwaniem się. - Hej Lou - mruknął, przesuwając się odrobinę. - Właśnie mieliśmy wymyślić wyzwanie dla Mads.

\- Brzmi zabawnie, ale właściwie to chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać w prywatności.

Harry otworzył usta patrząc na swoich przyjaciół, nim spojrzał na Louisa. - Jasne. Tak - skinął, wstając i podążając za nim na drugą stronę basenu.

\- Więc um, Lottie powiedziała, że Kendall tu jest.

Przytaknął. - Ta. Widziałem ją wcześniej.

\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?

Brunet wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, byłem z Mads a ty chciałeś pogadać z Zaynem.. Nie sądziłem, że to coś wielkiego.

\- Harry... To Kendall. Nie jest do końca moją ulubioną osobą.

\- Cóż, to nie tak, że spędzam z nią czas - bronił Harry, ostrzej niż zamierzał. - Nawet z nią nie rozmawiałem.

Louis skrzyżował ramiona, spuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy. - Nadal jesteś na mnie zły.

_

\- Myślisz, że zrywają? - spytał Niall gdy razem z Mads przyglądali się ich interakcji.

\- Nah. Harry jest za spokojny na zerwanie.

\- To o czym myślisz, że rozmawiają?

\- Kendall - powiedziała nieobecnie, skupiając ponownie uwagę na dwójce chłopaków.

\- Co! - wybuchł zszokowany, odwracając się do dziewczyny.

Mads spojrzała na niego obojętnie. - Nie wiedziałeś?

\- Nie, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

\- Skarbie, ona nie jest dla mnie priorytetem - przyznała ze wzruszeniem ramion.

_

\- Nie jestem na ciebie zły - zapewnił go nieprzekonująco.

\- Po prostu - zaczął Louis, nie patrząc mu w oczy. - Mam wrażenie, że jesteś.

Harry westchnął, szczypiąc nasadę nosa. - Spójrz Louis.. Wiesz, że cię kocham. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, ale jedna noc planowania i kilka przeprosin niczego nie naprawi.

\- Myślałem - przerwał, przeczyszczając gardło. - Myślałem, że daliśmy sobie z tym spokój.

\- Pocałowałeś mojego przyjaciela, Louis... Wiem, że ja też spieprzyłem, ale miałeś tydzień. Tydzień beze mnie na zdecydowanie czy wciąż chcesz ze mną być. Proszę cię tylko o to, żebyś pozwolił mi poradzić sobie z tym tak jak potrzebuję.

Louis skinął. - Tak. Okej, mogę to zrobić.

\- Okej - wyszeptał, przyciągając go do siebie i całując w czubek głowy. - Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem że Kendall tu jest.

\- To w porządku - wymamrotał Louis, otulając go ramionami.

_

Wzdychając, Niall opadł na kanapę i spojrzał na Mads. - Nudzi mi się.

\- Idź posurfować - zaoferowała, przewijając ekran na telefonie.

Przeniósł wzrok z dziewczyny na idącego do kuchni Harry'ego. - Harry chodź ze mną posurfować.

Harry chwycił banana z blatu, otwierając go i wchodząc do salonu. - Nah, pójdę się opalać nad basenem. Zapytaj Liama.

\- Jak będziesz się opalał możesz zrobić playlistę na jutrzejszy wieczór? - spytała Mads przed wyjściem na zewnątrz.

\- Co jest jutro wieczorem?

\- Robimy imprezę żeby pozbyć się reszty alkoholu.

\- Super. Coś wymyślę - skinął w zgodzie.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz, uśmiechając się do siebie gdy podchodził do Kendall. - Gdzie Calum?

Dziewczyna uniosła na krótko spojrzenie znad telefonu. - Na plaży.

\- Nie chciałaś dołączyć?

\- Nah - wzruszyła ramionami. - Chciałam się opalić i nie być pokryta piaskiem.

\- Odkąd przejmujesz się piaskiem?

Kendall zaśmiała się zamykając swój magazyn, w pełni odwracając się by na niego spojrzeć. - Gdzie Louis?

\- Poszedł do miasta z Lottie, Zaynem, Gemmą i Anthonym.

\- Masz na myśli, że twój chłopak jest wśród ludzi a ty wybrałeś zostanie tutaj... Dlaczego?

Harry wzruszył od niechcenia ramionami. - Nie miałem ochoty.

\- Czyżby najbardziej idealna para na świecie była w kłótni?

\- Nie - burknął dziecinnie.

\- Cóż, coś się musiało stać bo ze mną rozmawiasz.

\- Kiedyś byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

Kendall skinęła. - Tak. A później pocałowałeś mnie na urodzinach swojego chłopaka.

\- Zachowujesz się tak jakby ci się nie podobało.

Podniosła się nieco, tak by patrzeć wprost na niego. - Dlaczego to robisz?

\- Co robię? - spytał ze zdezorientowaniem.

\- Jesteś głupi. Dziecinny.. Wybieraj.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, otwierając usta by coś powiedzieć.

\- Przestań samemu wszystko niszczyć! Robisz to z każdym związkiem w którym jesteś. Zrobiłeś to z nami i teraz znowu.

\- Nigdy nie zrobiłem tego z nami.

\- Harry, każdym razem gdy byliśmy razem i sprawy zaczęły być choć trochę poważne, znajdowałeś powód żeby to zakończyć albo robiłeś coś, żebym z tobą zerwała.

\- Niczego nie robię.

\- Nie? - zaczęła się śmiać, siadając. - To dlaczego siedzisz tu i ze mną rozmawiasz, wiedząc jakie zdanie ma o mnie Louis?

\- Pocałował Liama - wyrzucił z siebie.

\- Okej? Ty pocałowałeś mnie. Jesteście kwita. Weź się w garść.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Wróciłeś już - zauważył Harry po wejściu do ich pokoju.

Louis pokiwał głową wkładając swoje ubrania do walizki.

\- Czemu się pakujesz?

\- Zostanę z Zaynem i Lottie przez resztę pobytu. Dam ci trochę przestrzeni.

\- Nie musisz tego robić - powiedział szybko, podchodząc do niego.

\- Nie, myślę że powinienem - przyznał cicho.

\- Co się stało?

\- Co masz na myśli? Pocałowałem Liama i wciąż jesteś przez to zły. Nie chcę żebyś czuł jakbym na ciebie naciskał.

\- Skarbie - szepnął sięgając po jego dłoń.

Louis zaprzestał swoim ruchom, rzucając okiem na Harry'ego.

\- Zostań.

\- Ale-

\- Chcę żebyś został - przerwał mu.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przechylając głowę. - Okej, ale tylko jeśli jesteś pewien.

\- Jestem - odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Więc... Mads planuje na dziś wielką kolację.

Louis skinął. - Powinno być fajnie.

\- Mamy kilka godzin zanim wszystko się zacznie - powiedział, starając się brzmieć nonszalancko.

Na twarz szatyna powoli wkradł się uśmiech, a sam uważnie mu się przyglądał. - Co powinniśmy z tym zrobić?

Harry przygryzł wargę, przybliżając się i chwytając jego koszulkę, przyciągając chłopaka do siebie. - Chcę żebyś się rozebrał i rozciągnął.

Louis przytaknął czerwieniąc się, bicie serca znacznie przyśpieszyło z podekscytowania, a Harry cofnął się o krok, czekając.

Zachichotał nerwowo zsuwając swoje spodenki; przelotnie rzucił okiem na Harry'ego nim zdjął koszulkę i czekał na następne polecenie.

\- Łóżko - polecił, patrząc jak wspina się na łóżko. - Teraz chcę żebyś wziął lubrykant i zaczął od dwóch palców.

\- Dwóch? - spytał denerwując się.

\- Możemy zmienić na trzy.

Natychmiast pokręcił szybko głową. - Nie, mogę mieć dwa.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, opierając o szafkę gdy przyglądał się jak Louis pokrywa swoje palce lubrykantem.

Wbijając zęby w wargi wypuścił ciężki oddech, wsuwając w siebie palce.

\- Wolniej. Chcę żebyś je poczuł.

Zaskomlał robiąc co mu kazano.

\- Idealnie - uśmiechnął się szeroko, uważnie się w niego wpatrując jak wsuwa w siebie palec wskazujący i środkowy. - Dodaj kolejny.

\- Ale ja-

\- Dodaj. Kolejny. - powtórzył stanowczo.

\- Harry - jęknął dodając kolejny palec.

Ruszył w stronę łóżka zdejmując z siebie koszulkę, po czym wspiął się obok niego.

Louis spojrzał na niego oplatając lewą ręką jego szyję i przyciągając go do pocałunku. Harry w odpowiedzi jęknął w jego usta, umieszczając ręce po obu stronach głowy.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał, przyciągając Harry'ego bliżej siebie.

Harry wciągnął powietrze, ponownie złączając ich usta.

Sunął dłońmi po jego bokach, wsuwając je w spodenki gdzie złapał nimi jego tyłek, ściskając go. - Skarbie, zdejmij swoje spodenki.

Brunet usiadł na kolanach zsuwając swoje kąpielówki, nim odrzucił je i wrócił do chłopaka. - Powiedz czego chcesz.

Louis spojrzał mu w oczy chwytając jego twarz i składając na jego ustach kolejny pocałunek. - Chcę ciebie. Chcę ciebie, Harry. Zawsze.

Skinął szybko pokrywając lubrykantem swojego penisa i powoli się w niego wślizgując. - Powiedz to jeszcze raz.

\- Chcę ciebie, Harry. Zawsze ciebie skarbie - przerwał na moment, by go pocałować, następnie odsuwając się i szepcząc - Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Harry jęczał przyśpieszając swoje ruchy.

\- Oh kurwa, skarbie - krzyknął, gdy Harry uderzył jego prostatę. - Tak dobrze.

Usiadł przebiegając dłońmi po jego ciele, wzrokiem podążając za tym dotykiem.

\- Mocniej - jęknął Louis.

Przyłożył kolana chłopaka do swojej klatki piersiowej, mocniej w niego uderzając.

\- Tak tak tak - lamentował, wykonując naprzemiennie wolne i szybkie ruchy. Doprowadzając Louisa na skraj tylko, by zaprzestać dopóki ten nie zacznie błagać.

\- Harry proszę. Skarbie, proszę proszę - jęczał nie będąc już pewnym o co prosi; chcąc osiągnąć szczyt, jednocześnie nie chcąc by to się kończyło.

\- Powtórz moje imię - zażądał Harry.

\- Harry - zaskomlał, powtarzając imię chłopaka aż jego ciche jęki nie zamieniły się w krzyki przyjemności i szloch.

\- Świetnie - powiedział w zdumieniu patrząc jak chłopak pod nim doszedł całkowicie nietknięty.

_

\- O mój boże, Louis - przywitała radośnie blondynka łapiąc go za ramię. - Dzięki Bogu, że tutaj jesteś. Mógłbyś mam coś wyjaśnić?

\- Um jasne - zaśmiał się spoglądając na Mads i Nialla.

\- W którym roku wyszło Grease, 1971 czy 1978?

\- Cóż, to trochę podchwytliwe, bo film został wydany w 1978, ale sztuka na której podstawie powstał film wyszła w 1971.

\- Czekaj, jest oryginalna sztuka? Nie tylko film? - zapytał zdumiony Niall.

Louis uśmiechnął się skinając głową. - Tak, jest świetna, ale ludzie rzadko ją wystawiają odkąd wyszedł film, jest znacznie bardziej wulgarna i...- przerwał patrząc na Mads, rumieniąc się. - Co?

\- Pieprzyliście się? - spytała bez ogródek.

Zaczerwienił się bardziej, chowając twarz w piersi Harry'ego.

\- Tak! Totalnie się pieprzyliście - zachichotała.

\- Skarbie, daj spokój - odezwał się Niall wyraźnie czując się niekomfortowo z tematem.

\- Co? Zrobili to, spójrz na Louisa, praktycznie świeci a zaufaj mi; ty i ja mieliśmy wystarczająco seksu na zgodę żebym wiedziała co to znaczy.

\- To nie znaczy, że musimy o tym rozmawiać.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Dobrze dziś wyglądasz - oznajmił Harry.

Louis podniósł na niego wzrok z miejsca, gdzie oboje leżeli wtuleni na hamaku.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się, delikatnie go całując. - To ty kupiłeś mi tą koszulę.

Harry skinął zgadzając się z nim. - Tak wiem, mam dobry gust.

\- Tak skarbie, naprawdę znasz się na modzie.

\- Nie mówiłem już o koszuli, ale nigdy  nie odrzucę komplementu.

Louis zachichotał całując go jeszcze raz.

\- Widzę, że się pogodziliście - odezwała się Kendall, siadając przed ich dwójką.

Szatyn zesztywniał, spoglądając między nią a Harrym. - O czym ona mówi?

Harry otworzył usta, nie będąc pewnym co powiedzieć.

\- No wiesz, całowałeś się z Liamem, potem powiedziałeś o tym Harry'emu a on się wściekł.

Louis natychmiast podniósł się z hamaku, ze złością wbijając w niego wzrok. - Powiedziałeś jej?

Harry zamarł patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Dlaczego rozmawiałeś z nią o nas?

\- Ty rozmawiasz z Liamem - wydukał, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Nie o naszych problemach, o nich rozmawiam z tobą.

\- Nie złość się na Harry'ego - wtrąciła się. - On tylko chciał pogadać z kimś rozsądnym.

Louis zacisnął szczękę, odwracając się do Kendall. - Prosiłem cię o zdanie? Bo nie wydaje mi się, zrób nam przysługę i się odpieprz.

Ta jedynie zachichotała, przewracając oczami.

\- Skarbie - odparł delikatnie, odciągając go na bok, aby mogli mieć trochę prywatności.

\- Jak mogłeś jej powiedzieć?

\- To po prostu się stało - wzruszył ramionami.

Skrzyżował ramiona, spoglądając na swoje stopy a potem na Harry'ego. - Pójdę do łóżka.

\- Co z kolacją? - spytał ze smutkiem.

\- Nie jestem głodny - wymamrotał, odchodząc do mniejszego domku przy boku vilii.

\- Nie czułabym się źle, nie jest idealny.

Odwrócił się powoli w jej stronę, obdarzając ją spojrzeniem. - Czemu?

Kendall uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. - Dowiedziałam się czegoś co może cię interesować.

\- Wątpię w to - mruknął bez wyrazu, zaczynając się oddalać.

\- Chodzi o Louisa i Liama - powiedziała szybko, powodując że Harry się zatrzymał i obrócił.

\- Co z nimi?

\- Najwyraźniej uczucia Louisa co do pocałunku są silniejsze niż przyznaje.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

Przewróciła oczami, wstając i do niego podchodząc. - Spytaj Louisa jeszcze raz o ten pocałunek i tym razem zapytaj jak się dzięki niemu poczuł.

_

\- Nie możesz mieszać burbonu z rumem, powinieneś już o tym wiedzieć - śmiał się Liam, gdy Niall z jękiem ułożył głowę na ramieniu Mads.

\- Nie jest miło tak naśmiewać się z umierającego.

\- Nie umierasz.

\- Nie? Bo na pewno tak się czuję.

Liam zaśmiał się znów, przewracając oczami. Odwrócił wzrok kiedy zauważył mijającego ich Louisa, wstając i podążając za nim. - Wyglądasz na smutnego.

Louis wzruszył ramionami nie zatrzymując się.

\- Chcesz o tym pogadać?

\- Bez obrazy Liam, ale w tym momencie nie chcę z tobą w ogóle rozmawiać.

\- Dlaczego nie? - zapytał zraniony.

Zatrzymał się w miejscu, odwracając by na niego spojrzeć. - Która twoja część sądziła, że w porządku będzie się za mną uganiać?

Liam otworzył usta, jednak nic z nich nie wyszło.

\- Nie tylko to, ale ostatniej nocy udało ci się mnie uwieść.

Tym razem chłopak uśmiechnął się niewinnie. - Tylko rozmawialiśmy, to ty mnie pocałowałeś.

Louis oddychał ciężko, złość zalała jego twarz. - Jak śmiesz! Byłem zalany a ty dobrze o tym wiedziałeś, to ty byłeś też tym, który za mną chodził, kilkanaście razy na dodatek.

\- Louis - odezwał się spokojnie, uśmiechając się.

\- Nie, nie traktuj mnie jak jakiegoś pierwszaka, który jest tobą zauroczony! To ty zawsze się do mnie przystawiasz. Ty próbujesz dostać się do mojej głowy, mówiąc jak bardzo mnie lubisz i jak ci na mnie zależy, wbijając mi do głowy te wszystkie uczucia.

\- Hej, miałem na myśli wszystko co powiedziałem - obronił się cicho, podchodząc do niego. - I przepraszam jeśli zraniłem twoje uczucia, nie chciałem tego zrobić - uśmiechnął się, odgarniając kosmyk włosów z jego oczu.

Louis cofnął się o krok, potrząsając głową. - Nie możesz tego robić. Nie możesz mówić do mnie w ten sposób ani robić takich rzeczy... - powiedział słabo, pokazując na swoje włosy.

Liam zignorował go, znów się przybliżając.

\- Mówię poważnie, Liam - mruknął stanowczo, robiąc między nimi odstęp. - Jestem z Harrym.

\- A gdybyś nie był? - zapytał, nagle znajdując się alarmująco blisko niego.

Louis nabrał drżącego oddechu, spuszczając wzrok nim spojrzał na Liama. - Już ci mówiłem, nie udałoby nam się.

Chłopak przechylił głowę, głaszcząc kciukiem jego policzek. - Nie możesz tak myśleć.

\- A więc to był tylko jeden raz, huh? - odezwał się nagle głos Harry'ego, przez co Louis podskoczył.

\- Co, nie.. To... On-

\- Zachowaj to dla siebie, weź swoje rzeczy i zostań z Zaynem tak jak planowałeś.

\- Harry - wyszeptał, a do oczu napłynęły mu łzy.

 


	35. Rozdział 35

**Harry's POV:**

\- Minęły trzy tygodnie, Harry. Myślałam, że już się pogodziliście - powiedziała Mads, pociągając łyk swojej wody.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, bawiąc się widelcem jedzeniem na swojej tacy. - Bo pogodziliśmy, ale czuję że coś jest nie tak.

\- Z twojej strony czy jego?

\- Bardziej _od niego_... Wydaje mi się, że jest na mnie zły.

\- Czemu on miałby być zły na ciebie?

\- Oh - odchrząknął, ruszając ramieniem. - Nie wiem.

\- Cóż, co takiego robi, że czujesz jakby coś było nie tak?

\- Po prostu odkąd wróciliśmy widzieliśmy się może jakieś siedem razy poza szkołą. Wiem, że jest zajęty sztuką dla Wyly'ego i sprawami szkolnymi, ale niedługo kończymy szkołę i chciałbym ten czas spędzić ze swoim chłopakiem - przerwał z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. - Wow, to było dziwne.

\- Co?

\- Czułem się jak dziewczyna... To przez to przechodzicie?

Mads wzruszyła ramieniem, przekładając włosy przez ramię. - Nie mam pojęcia, mój chłopak ma na moim punkcie obsesję.

Harry zachichotał z rozbawieniem. - Co z nim?

\- Nadal chory - wydęła wargę.

\- Idziesz do niego po szkole?

Skinęła w zgodzie. - Tak, chcesz też pójść?

\- Louis ma pomóc mi uczyć się do egzaminów.

\- _Ty_ już się uczysz?

\- Louis powiedział, że nigdy nie jest za wcześnie żeby zacząć.

\- Cześć wam - uśmiechnął się Louis, opadając na miejsce obok Harry'ego.

\- Hej piękny - wyszczerzył się Harry, nachylając by złączyć ich usta.

Louis odwrócił głowę, unikając pocałunku. - O czym rozmawiacie?

\- O nauce... - wymamrotał, rzucając Mads spojrzenie.

\- Oh, mówiąc o tym - przerwał Louis, sięgając do swojego plecaka. - Zrobiłem dla ciebie te przewodniki wczoraj wieczorem. Tak jak fiszki i pomagacze.

\- Pomagacze? - spytała Mads wtrącając się do rozmowy.

\- Tak, praktycznie są to ściągi ale wolę pomagacze. Mają przykłady, diagramy i analizę trudniejszych rzeczy. Coś takiego.

Dziewczyna złapała wszystkie rzeczy, przeglądając je nim spojrzała na Louisa. - Zostań moim korepetytorem.

Louis zaśmiał się, bawiąc swoją butelką wody. - Ty nie potrzebujesz korepetytora.

\- Hej, myślałem o tym żebyśmy dzisiaj zrobili pizze i..

\- Dzisiaj? - przerwał mu.

\- No tak, mieliśmy się uczyć...

\- H, w środy mam próby.

\- Myślałem, że miałeś je we wtorki i czwartki - powiedział niepewnie Harry.

\- To do szkolnej sztuki; w poniedziałki, wtorki, środy i soboty są do Wyly'ego. Myślałem, że wiesz.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, pokręcając smutno głową. - Zgaduję, że zapomniałem.

\- Przepraszam, co powiesz na to żebym przyszedł do ciebie później i wtedy się pouczymy?

\- Zawsze jesteś zmęczony po próbach, jesteś pewien?

Louis skinął. - Obiecuję.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Hej Louis - Alex, jeden z członków ekipy, zawołał podbiegając do niego.

\- Cześć Alex, świetna robota dzisiaj.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, pocierając tył swojego karku. - Dzięki. Sam wspaniale sobie radzisz.

\- Aw, dziękuję. To dużo dla mnie znaczy.

Alex uśmiechnął się do niego szerzej, spoglądając nerwowo na swoje stopy. - Więc um, wybieramy się w kilku do Jorge coś zjeść, a później do tego małego baru jazzowego i zastanawialiśmy się czy chciałbyś pójść.

\- Oh - przerwał, przygryzając wargi. - Dzięki, z miłą chęcią um, ale mam już plany.

\- Tylko na chwilę, no proszę.. Możesz powiedzieć temu komuś, że próby się przedłużyły lub coś.

\- Um... Tak, okej. Ale tylko na chwilę.

_

\- Hej, która godzina? - spytał Louis, przekrzykując zespół jazzowy grający w kącie małego baru.

Alex rzucił przelotnie na niego okiem, następnie wyjmując telefon z kieszeni. - Za piętnaście dziewiąta.

\- Powinienem się już zbierać, dotarcie do domu zajmie mi jakieś dwie godziny.

Chłopak skinął. - Odprowadzę cię.

\- Nie musisz tego robić.

\- Żaden kłopot - uśmiechnął się, idąc za Louisem na zewnątrz.

\- Mój samochód jest tu za rogiem - oznajmił, zakładając kurtkę.

\- Prowadź.

\- Poradzę sobie samemu - posłał mu uśmiech.

Alex wsunął ręce do kieszeni, wzruszając ramionami. - Będę lepiej dziś spał, gdy będę pewien że bezpiecznie dotarłeś do samochodu.

Louis kiwnął głową, starając się ukryć swój uśmiech. - To bardzo kochane z twojej strony.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Hej, gdzie jesteś? - spytał Harry siedząc na kanapie w swoim salonie.

\- Um, dalej na próbie, już kończymy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, rzucając okiem na zegar. - Jest dziewiąta wieczorem, myślałem, że kończysz o siódmej.

\- Zazwyczaj, ale mieliśmy scenę która potrzebowała dużo roboty.

\- Oh.. Cóż, przyjdziesz?

\- Tak, właśnie miałem do ciebie jechać.

\- Okej, jedź bezpiecznie.

\- Dobrze, kocham cię - powiedział szybko nim się rozłączył.

\- Ja ciebie też - mruknął do samego siebie.

_

\- Tak mi przykro, że się spóźniłem - przeprosił ciężko oddychając po wejściu do domu Harry'ego.

\- Nic się nie stało - uśmiechnął się Harry, całując go w policzek. - Jesteś głodny? Mama zrobiła kurczaka z grilla.

Louis pokręcił głową, opadając na kanapę. - Nie do końca.. Oni um, mieli dla nas pizzę.

\- Oh, to miłe z ich strony.

Skinął spoglądając na niego. - Zamierzasz usiąść czy będziesz tak stał i patrzył na mnie całą noc?

Harry chwycił plecak z korytarza, wchodząc w głąb salonu. - Ja um, rozwiązałem przewodniki które mi dałeś.. Te ściągi naprawdę pomogły.

Louis tylko przytaknął, przyglądając mu się jak siadał na kanapie.

\- Mama przeszła ze mną przez fiszki.. - przerwał na moment, wyjmując zeszyt z plecaka.

Kiwał ciągle głową intensywnie się w niego wpatrując, zanim wstał i zabrał zeszyt z jego rąk odkładając go na stolik kawowy.

\- Ja um, nie odpowiedziałem tylko na kilka - kontynuował nieco zdezorientowany, gdy Louis opadł na jego kolana. - Co robisz? - uśmiechnął się.

Louis zachichotał w odpowiedzi, złączając ich wargi.

Brunet zanucił w jego usta, odwzajemniając pocałunek.

\- Chcę - zaczął Louis, napierając lekko na jego krocze. - żebyś - przerwał pochylając się, by wyszeptać w jego ucho. - mnie pieprzył - uśmiechnął się odsuwając żeby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Tutaj?

Louis skinął. - Tutaj, teraz.

_

\- Jak sprawy między tobą a Louisem? - spytała Mads, kiedy razem z Harrym mieszali składniki na ciastka, które robiła ich grupa.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, rzucając okiem na Kendall, która pomagała Liamowi. - Seks jest świetny.

\- To dobrze, tak?

\- Tak myślę - wymamrotał, patrząc ponownie do miski, a następnie na Mads. - Chodzi o to, że to jedyne co robimy. Kiedyś chodziliśmy na randki i rozmawialiśmy czy po prostu spędzaliśmy razem czas, ale odkąd wróciliśmy jedyne co chce robić to uprawiać seks, a później wychodzi.

\- Przynajmniej wiesz, że jesteś w tym dobry - zażartowała, starając się go rozśmieszyć.

\- Mówię poważnie, Mads.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niego miło. - Posłuchaj.. Wszystko się ułoży. Louis prawdopodobnie się stresuje a z tobą się odpręża.

Harry westchnął. - Tęsknię za tym jakie wszystko było na początku zanim Liam się wtrącił... Właściwie to za nim też tęsknię.

Przeniosła na krótko wzrok na Liama, wracając nim do Harry'ego. - Rozmawialiście od przerwy?

Potrząsnął głową. - Nie całkiem... Tylko kiedy musimy.

\- To głupie, myślę, że musimy wszyscy razem usiąść i porozmawiać.

\- Jest to jakiś plan - zaśmiał się.

\- Co jeszcze moglibyśmy zrobić?

\- Nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami Harry. - Chciałbym wybaczyć Liamowi i uwierzyć, że nie będzie uderzał do Louisa, chciałbym też żebyśmy z Louisem wrócili do tego co było kiedyś, ale do tego muszę go zmusić do rozmowy.

\- Cóż, on wie że tak się czujesz?

\- Słyszałaś w ogóle co powiedziałem? Nie rozmawia ze mną, nie wiem co mam zrobić żeby przekonać go do rozmowy.. Za każdym razem gdy do czegoś zmierzamy, on albo wychodzi albo zaczyna się rozbierać.

\- Próbowałeś odmówić seksu?

\- Tak jakbym miał odmówić kiedyś seksu z Louisem.

Mads zachichotała. - To może być jedyny sposób żeby zaczął mówić.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że to nie o ciastach tu dyskutujemy - przerwała im pani White, przechodząc obok ich stacji. - W porządku klaso, powinniśmy być gotowi by włożyć ciastka do piekarnika; jeśli nie, pośpieszcie się albo zobaczymy się po szkole.

_

\- Hej skarbie - uśmiechnął się opierając o szafkę obok Louisa.

\- Hej - przywitał Louis, pozwalając mu złożyć pocałunek na swoim policzku.

\- Gotowy na lunch?

\- Nie mogę zjeść dzisiaj w stołówce. Mam spotkanie ukośnik korepetycje z jedną grupą.

\- Oh, myślałem, że przestałeś pracować z innymi żeby skupić się na sztuce i swojej nauce.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Kilka osób z moich zajęć psychologii poprosiło mnie o pomoc w przygotowaniach do testu, więc się zgodziłem.

\- Unikasz mnie? - zapytał cicho.

Zmarszczył brwi pokręcając głową i chwytając książkę z szafki. - Nie unikam cię, po prostu mam sporo na głowie.

\- Czuję jakbyś to robił.. - wymamrotał szeptem.

\- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, Harry? - syknął Louis.

\- Chcę spędzać z tobą czas! Chcę rozmawiać z tobą bez kłótni. Chcę mieć twoją uwagę bez zdejmowania moich spodni.

Nozdrza jego nosa rozszerzały się w złości, gdy spoglądał w swoją szafkę. - Nie chcę rozmawiać o tym tutaj.

\- Cóż, ja chcę - żądał Harry.

Louis zamknął drzwi szafki, przenosząc na niego wzrok. - Powiedziałem nie.

\- Czemu? Czemu ze mną nie porozmawiasz?

\- Nie tutaj, Harry - denerwował się, rozglądając wokół na mijających ich kolegów z klasy.

\- Wydaje mi się, że to przez to bo wciąż jesteś zły o tą imprezę.

\- Mówiłem już, że dałem sobie z tym spokój.

PRZERWA WIOSENNA

\- Kendall - uśmiechnął się Harry, zajmując miejsce obok brunetki na kanapie.

\- Dwadzieścia - oznajmiła bezzwłocznie.

\- Co?

\- Zakładam, że wypiłeś tyle shotów.

\- Dwadzieścia trzy - wyszczerzył się.

\- Jak poszło wczoraj wieczorem?

Harry spojrzał na nią ze zdezorientowaniem.

\- Z Louisem..

\- Robimy sobie małą przerwę.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Żaden z nich nie pojawił się na kolacji, ani też nie przyszedł do klubu.. Sama połącz fakty.

\- Wygląda na to, że sam to zrobiłeś... Chcesz o tym pogadać?

Uśmiechnął się potrząsając głową. - Nie powinienem wcale z tobą rozmawiać.

\- Usiadłeś obok.

Harry skinął, poszerzając swój uśmiech. - Jesteś bardzo ładna.

\- Nie powinieneś mówić mi takich rzeczy.

\- Dlaczego nie, to prawda.

\- Powinieneś iść znaleźć Louisa, pogodzić się z nim zanim zrobisz coś głupiego.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

**Louis' POV:**

\- Dlaczego nie możesz mi pomóc? - pytał Liam podążając za nim do samochodu.

\- Wiesz dlaczego, Liam - powiedział mu Louis, zatrzymując się przy swoim samochodzie.

\- Nie powiem nic Harry'emu i możemy spotkać się w neutralnym miejscu. Proszę Louis, naprawdę nie chcę zawalić tego testu.

\- Cóż, w takim razie powinieneś bardziej skupiać się na lekcjach.

\- Louis - westchnął, umieszczając rękę na jego samochodzie.

Louis wypuścił ciężki oddech, spoglądając na niego. - W porządku, spotkajmy się w Dallas w kawiarni niedaleko Wyly. Sobota w południe, o pierwszej trzydzieści mam próby więc się nie spóźnij.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się przytulając go. - Dzięki.

\- De rien.

Liam przechylił głowę, zdezorientowany.

\- Wow, serio potrzebujesz mojej pomocy. Zrobię ci fiszki i przewodniki, dam ci je w piątek żebyśmy mieli w sobotę co przerabiać.

Uśmiechnął się. - Świetnie. Ja um, zgaduję że do zobaczenia.

Louis skinął lekko głową. - Do zobaczenia.

PRZERWA WIOSENNA

\- Idź sobie, Liam - mruknął Louis, po jego twarzy spływały łzy.

\- Chcę się tylko upewnić, że wszystko z tobą w porządku.

\- Byłoby świetnie gdybyś zostawił mnie w spokoju - odgryzł się, kłopocząc z przeniesieniem wszystkich swoich rzeczy do części domu należącej do Zayna.

\- Daj mi przynajmniej pomóc ci z torbami.

\- Dam sobie radę - mruknął Louis, gdy walizka wypadła mu z rąk otwierając się.

Westchnął odkładając swoje pozostałe rzeczy, by pozbierać resztę.

Liam schylił się, pomagając mu włożyć ubrania do torby.

\- Dzięki - wymamrotał Louis.

\- Wiem, że zrobiłem źle Louis. Poniosły mnie emocje i nie powinienem próbować odebrać cię Harry'emu. Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko co mogę by to naprawić.

\- Myślę, że najlepszym sposobem na pomoc jest jeśli przestaniemy się widywać.

Liam skinął. - Spróbuję.. ale lubię się z tobą spotykać, nawet jeśli tylko jako przyjaciele.

Louis uśmiechnął się, z powrotem zamykając swoją torbę. - Ja też lubię spotykać się z tobą.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

**Harry's POV:**

\- Lou? - odezwał się cicho stojąc w progu drzwi chłopaka.

Louis oderwał wzrok z komputera i spojrzał na niego. - Hej.

Harry wszedł do jego pokoju, opadając na łóżko. - Teraz możemy porozmawiać?

Westchnął odwracając swoje krzesło. - O czym?

\- Poważnie? Kłóciliśmy się dziś przed całą szkołą.

\- Wcale nie przed całą szkołą i nie była to kłótnia.. Nieporozumienie.

\- Które niektórzy mogli nazwać kłótnią... Po prostu nie wiem co się z nami dzieje. Byliśmy szczęśliwi.

Louis podniósł się ze swojego krzesła i zajął miejsce obok niego. - Nie wiem H.. Wydaje mi się, że oboje zbyt wiele razy spieprzyliśmy.

\- Powinniśmy.. Powinniśmy zerwać?

Wzruszył ramionami spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie. - Nie chcę.

\- Ja też tego nie chcę.

\- Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć jedną rzecz.

\- Jaką?

Wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech i - Spałeś z Kendall tamtej nocy?

PRZERWA WIOSENNA

\- Mogę cię pocałować? - spytał przenosząc spojrzenie na Kendall, która wpatrywała  się w ocean.

Kendall odwróciła głowę, opierając ramiona na kolanach. - Czemu chcesz mnie pocałować?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu.

Skinęła głową nachylając się do przodu i spotykając go w połowie drogi.

Umieścił dłonie na jej karku, powoli ją całując.

Odsunął się rzucając na nią krótko okiem, nim złączył ponownie ich usta. Wyprostował się nieco, delikatnie kładąc ją na plecach, zawisając nad dziewczyną i ocierając się o nią.

Kendall ułożyła dłonie na jego bokach pod koszulką. - Zdejmij ją.

Harry usiadł pozbywając się ubrania, nim zrobił to samo z Kendall. Pochylił się znów ją całując. Jego prawa ręka zjechała w dół jej ciała chwytając jedną z piersi i ściskając, po czym wsunął ją do jej spodni.

\- Kurwa - wyszeptała.

Zatrzymał się zabierając swoją dłoń i siadając.

\- Co? Czemu przestałeś?

\- Ja um, nie mogę tego zrobić - powiedział szybko, wstając i z powrotem wsuwając na siebie koszulkę. - J-ja przepraszam, muszę znaleźć Louisa.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

\- Prawie, ale p-przerwałem nim do czegoś doszło.

\- Co robiliście? - naciskał Louis.

\- Louis...

\- Powiedz mi, chcę wiedzieć. Nie mogę ci wybaczyć dopóki nie wiem co się stało.

Harry westchnął, kiwając głową. - Okej. Byliśmy na plaży, rozmawiając tak naprawdę o niczym i zapytałem czy mogę ją pocałować. Zaczęliśmy się obściskiwać i jedna rzecz poprowadziła do drugiej i nie mogłem utrzymać rąk przy sobie, ale przerwałem. To nie było w porządku, postąpiłem źle i tak bardzo przepraszam.

Louis przytaknął słuchając jego słów. - Już nigdy nie możesz z nią rozmawiać.

\- Załatwione - zgodził się Harry. - Naprawdę przepraszam.

\- Wiem. A ja przepraszam za to z Liamem.

Brunet przechylił ze zdezorientowaniem głowę. - Liamem?

\- Tak.. Pocałowałem go.

\- Ale już za to przeprosiłeś, czemu miałbyś znowu to robić?

Louis uśmiechnął się słodko. - H, brzmisz paranoicznie.

\- Więc nic innego się między wami nie wydarzyło?

\- Nic seksualnego.

\- Co to znaczy?

Westchnął chwytając jego dłonie. - Harry, nic się między nami nie stało o co miałbyś się martwić.. dobrze?

PRZERWA WIOSENNA

**Louis' POV:**

\- Dzięki za pomoc z moim bagażem - powiedział cicho, gdy razem z Liamem dotarli do części Zayna.

Liam uśmiechnął się, otwierając dla niego drzwi. - Nie ma sprawy.

\- Więc, pójdę już do łóżka.

\- Śpij dobrze.

Louis posłał mu uśmiech, nim spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy, następnie przenosząc go na drugiego chłopaka. - Chyba że chcesz wejść na chwilę.

Liam zastanawiał się moment nad odpowiedzią. - Tak, tylko jeśli jesteś pewien.

\- Jestem pewien - skinął, wchodząc do małego domku i czekając, aż Liam zrobi to samo.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

\- Okej, więc poprosiłem twojego nauczyciela o kopię twojego przewodnika, który jest całkiem podobny do tego który ci dałem.. Rozwiązałeś go? - spytał Louis spoglądając na Liama.

Liam skinął, podając mu książkę. - Zrobiłem to co wiedziałem.

Louis uśmiechnął się przeglądając ją. - Liam, jedyną rzeczą jest tu twoje imię.

Wyszczerzył się do niego, pociągając łyk swojej latte. - Mówiłem, zrobiłem to co wiedziałem.

\- Cóż, lepiej więc żebyśmy zaczęli... Masz fiszki, które dla ciebie zrobiłem?

Liam skinął, wyjmując je ze swojego plecaka.

\- Mam pytanie - odezwał się Louis, kiedy sięgnął po fiszki, palcami ocierając dłonie chłopaka.

Uśmiechnął się do niego, powoli zabierając rękę. - Pytaj.

\- Jak udało ci się mieć trzy z francuskiego skoro nie potrafisz nawet odmienić prostych czasowników?

Zachichotał nerwowo, wzruszając prawym ramieniem. - Ja um, cóż, w zasadzie to chciałem tylko się z tobą spotkać.

Louis zwiesił głowę, a na jego twarz wkradł się uśmiech. - Mogłeś mi to po prostu powiedzieć.

\- Zgodziłbyś się?

\- No tak, zgaduję że ma to sens.

Liam uśmiechnął się. - W ten sposób przynajmniej nie czujesz się winny.. Jedyne co robisz to dajesz mi korepetycje.

\- Ale skoro znasz materiał, naprawdę potrzebujesz mojej pomocy?

\- Nigdy nie możesz wiedzieć wszystkiego a odkąd jesteś najmądrzejszą osobą jaką znam, dlaczego nie miałbyś mi pomóc.

\- Jak mówisz o tym w ten sposób - zaśmiał się, spoglądając w dół na przewodnik.

PRZERWA WIOSENNA

\- Więc co to oznacza dla ciebie i Harry'ego? - spytał Liam, pomagając mu zrobić z kanapy łóżko.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, układając swoją poduszkę po lewej stronie. - Nie wiem.

\- A co _ty_ chcesz żeby oznaczało?

\- Ja um - przerwał, bawiąc się swoimi palcami. - Nie chcę z nim zrywać.. ale nie sądzę też, że to wobec niego sprawiedliwe.

Liam zmarszczył brwi, przechylając nieco głowę. - Co nie jest sprawiedliwe?

\- To, że mam uczucia do kogoś innego.

\- Oh - mruknął, spuszczając na chwilę wzrok. - Oh - powtórzył, gdy zdał sobie sprawę co Louis miał na myśli.

\- Tak..

\- Cóż, um.. Kiedy zacząłeś mieć te um, te uczucia?

\- Na imprezie świątecznej... W trzeciej klasie.

Liam natychmiast spojrzał na niego w szoku. - W trzeciej klasie?

\- Jak już jestem tutaj szczery, to wtedy zaczęło się moje zauroczenie.. Przez długi czas uważałem, że jesteś uroczy. Może już od siódmej klasy. Ale wiedziałem, że nie interesuję cię w ten sposób, a ty przyjaźniłeś się z Harrym więc nigdy tego nie pokazywałem.

Liam uśmiechnął się odwracając do niego. - Pamiętasz jak w pierwszej klasie Zayn zaczął sprzedawać trawkę?

Młodszy skinął głową przyglądając mu się.

\- Przyszedłem do jego domu kupić coś dla Nialla i ty otworzyłeś drzwi, pamiętam jak pomyślałem wow.. ten chłopak jest piękny.

\- Nie, nie zrobiłeś tego - zarumienił się.

\- Przysięgam... Po prostu nie sądziłem, że pociągają mnie w ten sposób chłopcy, inaczej umówiłbym się z tobą już dawno temu.

\- Co sprawiło, że zdałeś sobie sprawę że podobają ci się chłopacy?

\- Nikomu o tym nie mówiłem, ale zeszłego lata upiłem się i przespałem z chłopakiem.. Nie nienawidziłem tego.

Louis zachichotał cicho. - Ty um, czy może on..

\- Ja pieprzyłem jego.. byłem na górze? Nie bardzo znam oficjalne tytuły - śmiał się Liam.

Przytaknął, uśmiechając się do niego. - Na górze, dobrze powiedziałeś.

\- Ale kiedy dowiedziałem się, że Harry cię lubi.. i jak bardzo, powiedziałem mu żeby coś z tym zrobił, czego teraz żałuję, ale mnie posłuchał a ja cię poznałem i moje uczucia wzrosły do tego stopnia, że nie mogłem nie spróbować cię zdobyć.

\- Zdobyć? Nie jestem żadną nagrodą, Li.

Liam uśmiechnął się. - Zły dobór słów. Ale posiadanie ciebie byłoby jak zdobycie nagrody.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

**Harry's POV:**

\- Jak zapraszasz Louisa na bal? - spytał Niall, gdy wraz z Harrym zmierzali na zajęcia.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie jestem pewien, mam kilka pomysłów ale jeszcze na nic się nie zdecydowałem.

Blondyn skinął zatrzymując się przed swoją szafką.

\- A ty jak zapraszasz Mads?

\- Powiedziała, że nie chce żadnego wielkiego zaproszenia, ale wiem że to nieprawda.

Harry roześmiał się, opierając o szafki. - To oni powinni zaprosić nas.

\- Dobry pomysł - zachichotał.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że bal już za dwa tygodnie.

\- A za miesiąc nasz ostatni dzień - uśmiechnął się Niall, zamykając szafkę.

\- Może mógłbym wypełnić jego pokój balonami, zrobić coś tandetnego.. czy powinienem być bardziej romantyczny?

\- Zrób coś tak romantycznego, że będzie to tandetne.

\- Wiesz co, może i to zrobię - powiedział ze śmiechem.

_

\- Gdzie Louis? - zapytała Mads zajmując miejsce obok Nialla.

\- Korepetycje - oznajmił ze smutkiem Harry.

\- W czasie lunchu?

\- Dostali zgodę na użycie klasy pani Brown, więc zjedzą tam.

\- Jak sprawy między wami? Słyszałam o tej kłótni w zeszłym tygodniu.

Harry westchnął cicho. - Tak, jak i wszyscy.

\- Co się dzieje? - wtrącił się Niall.

\- Byłem głupi i próbowałem zemścić się na nim za coś, co myślałem że stało się między nim a Liamem.

\- Chwila co?

\- W wieczór kiedy mieliśmy kolację i poszliśmy do klubu, był to nasz przedostatni wieczór.. - przerwał, czekając na ich kiwnięcie głową. - Właśnie się z Louisem pogodziliśmy, siedzieliśmy na hamaku i przyszła Kendall. Nie pamiętam dokładnie co zostało powiedziane, ale Louis się wściekł i wrócił do naszego pokoju. Ja zostałem na sekundę, a jak go dogoniłem to zobaczyłem go z Liamem naprawdę blisko.

\- Co masz na myśli blisko? - spytała Mads.

\- Stali blisko siebie, Liam miał jedną dłoń na jego talii a drugą trzymał na jego policzku. A on nie zdawał się, by przeszkadzał mu fakt, że ktoś inny niż ja był tak blisko niego.

\- Więc zobaczyłeś jak Liam go wykorzystuje.. - podsumowała. - Później?

\- Później powiedziałem mu żeby zatrzymał się u Zayna przez resztę wyjazdu, a kiedy żaden z nich nie pojawił się na kolacji, pomyślałem o najgorszym i próbowałem zemścić się na nim następnego wieczoru.

\- Co zrobiłeś?

\- Ja um, możliwe że spiknąłem się z um - przerwał, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie. - Z Kendall.

Dziewczyna przechyliła głowę, wpatrując się w niego. - To znaczy?

Harry spojrzał na nią przelotnie, a następnie na Nialla.

\- Nie patrz na niego, co robiliście z Kendall?

\- Obściskiwaliśmy się, sporo i um, zniknęły ubrania... była w to zamieszana wódka, dużo wódki.

\- Dobry Boże, powiedz że się z nią nie przespałeś Harry! - podniosła głos z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem.

\- Nie, ale zacząłem robić jej dobrze i wtedy alkohol ze mnie wyparował i przerwałem.

Mads westchnęła, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. - Co do cholery jest z tobą nie tak?

\- Nie odpowiadaj - ostrzegł Niall.

\- Masz wspaniałego chłopaka, który cię kocha i okej, może nie jest tak dobrze jak było na początku, ale tak właśnie działa prawdziwy związek; kłócicie się, są krzyki, ludzie wejdą wam w drogę, zrobi to życie.. ale gdy kogoś kochasz to przechodzicie przez to razem stając się silniejszym - przerwała na moment, zniżając nieco głos. - Niczego nie wyrównujesz, nie szukasz zemsty i z całą pewnością nie zdradzasz.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Co dziś robisz? - spytał Zayn zaglądając do szafki chłopaka, który wyjmował z niej książkę.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Próby zostały odwołane na najbliższe dwa tygodnie, więc zamierzałem posiedzieć w domu, pouczyć się trochę, zjeść coś i pójść do łóżka. Tak wiem, bardzo ekscytujące.

Zayn zaśmiał się cicho. - Czemu nie spotkasz się z Harrym?

\- Dobrze wiesz dlaczego nie spotkam się z Harrym.

\- Bo chcesz się bzyknąć z Liamem?

\- Nie! - odpowiedział urażony. - Bo zrobił dobrze Kendall i założył, że spałem z Liamem.

\- I dlatego, że naprawdę chcesz się z nim przespać - powtórzył używając jego słów.

\- Zayn, przestań - błagał go, zamykając szafkę.

\- W porządku, ale nie możesz tak go odsuwać.

Louis skinął krzyżując swoje ramiona. - Staram się sobie z tym poradzić, ale naprawdę ciężko jest na niego patrzeć czy być z nim w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim o tym w ogóle?

\- Nie, nie chcę rozmawiać. Nie chcę rozmawiać, bo wiem że wtedy się pokłócimy i nie wiem do czego ta kłótnia doprowadzi.

\- Co masz na myśli? Tak jakbyście mogli ze sobą zerwać.

Wzruszył lekko ramionami. - Nie wiem.. być może. Nie chcę zerwać, ale to nie znaczy, że to się nie stanie.

Zayn owinął wokół niego swoje ramię. - Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy oboje coś zrobili. Możemy zajarać i zjeść głupią ilość śmieciowego żarcia.

Louis zaśmiał się na to. - Doceniam to, ale naprawdę chciałbym spędzić ten wieczór sam. Już od długiego czasu nie miałem nocy której nie robiłem absolutnie nic.

\- No dobrze, ale jak zmienisz zdanie to masz mój numer.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Zrobiłeś zadanie na zajęcia pani White? - pytając, Mads opadła na kanapę Harry'ego.

Harry skinął odkładając swój telefon. - Tak, nie było aż tak trudne.

\- Czemu rozmawiamy o szkole? Twoich rodziców nie ma na noc.. Proponuję żebyśmy zaprosili parę osób i się zabawili - wtrącił Niall, kładąc stopy na kolanach Mads.

\- Skarbie, jest poniedziałkowy wieczór, Harry może nie chce mieć w domu tylu ludzi.

\- Mam to gdzieś. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd mieliśmy dobrą imprezę.

\- Super. Dam ludziom znać - uśmiechnął się Niall wyjmując swój telefon.

_

\- Robisz imprezę w poniedziałkowy wieczór? - zapytał ostro Louis.

\- To tylko mała impreza.. - wymamrotał cicho. - Chciałbyś przyjść?

\- Um... Nie wiem.

Harry przygryzł wargę, poprawiając komórkę. - Proszę, tęsknię za tobą.

\- Widziałem cię w szkole.

\- Louis..

\- Co Harry? - syknął po drugiej stronie.

\- Myślałem... Myślałem, że przedyskutowaliśmy wszystko w zeszłym tygodniu.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym jak prawie przespałeś się z Kendall kiedy byłeś ze mną.. Nic nie zostało przedyskutowane.

\- Skarbie, po prostu.. proszę przyjdź?

\- Pomyślę o tym - mruknął Louis. - Muszę iść.

Wzdychając z powrotem wsunął telefon do kieszeni.

\- Przychodzi? - spytała Mads.

Harry wzruszył jedynie ramionami. - Nie wydaje mi się.

\- Może nie powinniśmy tego dziś robić.

Pokręcił szybko głową. - Nie, potrzebuję się rozerwać.

\- Rozchmurz się, dzieciaku.. Czeka na nas impreza - uśmiechnął się Niall, umieszczając dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Cóż, tak jakby.

Harry zachichotał cicho, ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Trzymaj, ty zacznij - Mads posłała mu uśmiech, podając mu fajkę.

_

\- Lou, przyszedłeś - wybełkotał po wejściu Louisa do kuchni.

Louis wzruszył ramionami chwytając butelkę wódki oraz dłoń Harry'ego. - Upijmy się.

Harry ruszył za nim z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Tak się cieszę, że przyszedłeś.

Skinął pociągając spory łyk alkoholu. Odsunął butelkę od warg, delikatnie kaszląc nim przyciągnął Harry'ego w dół złączając ich usta.

Brunet uśmiechnął się spoglądając na niego. - Chcesz zapalić z Niallem i Mads?

Louis pokręcił głową całując go ponownie. - Chodźmy do domku nad basenem.

\- Ale impreza jest tutaj.

Przytaknął, śledząc kciukiem linię jego szczęki. - Wiem, ale chcę być z tobą.. nie z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi.

Harry natychmiast złagodniał, bicie jego serca przyśpieszyło.

\- Więc - zaszczebiotał Louis, uroczo się uśmiechając. - Możemy pójść?

Złapał jego dłoń, przedzierając się przez tłum ludzi w celu wydostania się na zewnątrz.

\- Zdejmij spodnie - powiedział Louis jak tylko drzwi się zamknęły.

\- Ale - zaczął Harry, jednak przerwały mu ręce Louisa zsuwające w dół jego spodnie.

\- Co ty robisz? - udało mu się zapytać, kiedy ten opadł na kolana.

\- Zamierzam cię ssać..

\- Nie możemy po prostu porozmawiać?

\- Potem, obiecuję - uśmiechnął się owijając dłoń wokół jego długości.

Harry jęknął na ten dotyk, przebiegając palcami przez włosy Louisa, który zanucił cicho zasysając sam jego czubek.

\- Cholera skarbie - zaskomlał, kiedy powoli przyjął w usta całą jego długość.

_

\- Dlaczego się ubierasz? - zapytał, nieco się prostując.

\- Wracam na imprezę - oznajmił mu Louis, zapinając z powrotem swoje spodnie.

\- Myślałem, że porozmawiamy.

\- Oboje jesteśmy zbyt pijani żeby przeprowadzić racjonalną rozmowę i aktualnie jest impreza.. znajdźmy Nialla i Mads tak jak sugerowałeś wcześniej.

\- Ale..

\- Harry - westchnął Louis.

\- Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć czy z nami wszystko w porządku.

Louis stanął tuż przed nim, nic nie mówiąc.

Harry jedynie skinął, chwytając swoją koszulkę. - Okej, poszukajmy Nialla i Mads.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Będziemy wyznaczać pary na naszą grupową debatę. Dwie osoby w drużynie, każdy wylosuje swój temat z tej czapki - zaczął nauczyciel unosząc czapkę bejsbolową. - Od razu po wylosowaniu razem z partnerem możecie rozpocząć pracę... Niall, ty pierwszy.

Niall podniósł się z miejsca, podchodząc na przód klasy i wyjmując z czapki kawałek papieru. - Zalety; legalizacja marihuany.

\- W porządku, twoim parterem będzie.. - przerwał nauczyciel przeglądając listę uczniów. - Louis Tomlinson.

\- Uroczo - zaśpiewał podchodząc do Louisa.

\- Wasza dwójka może udać się do pracowni komputerowej żeby zacząć pracę.. Następna jest Elizabeth.

_

\- Od czego powinniśmy zacząć? - spytał Niall po wejściu do pracowni.

\- Zdobyć informacje, statystyki, powody, dobre i złe skutki, coś takiego. Dobrze będzie też znać historię marihuany. No wiesz, kiedy ludzie zaczęli ją stosować, jak została stosowana jako lek.

\- Wow, nie dziwię się, że masz ze wszystkiego A.

Louis uśmiechnął się siadając przed komputerem. - Wezmę to za komplement. Jak chcesz to zrobić? Chcesz szukać informacji wspólnie czy się podzielić?

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami. - Możemy szukać wspólnie.. Ty wiesz więcej czego szukamy. Myślisz, że moglibyśmy zdobyć informacje od Zayna? Użyć go anonimowo do perspektywy osoby dobrze poinformowanej na temat tego co się dzieje teraz.

Spojrzał na niego zszokowany. - To jest um, to naprawdę dobry pomysł.

\- Wydajesz się zaskoczony.

\- Jestem - wyznał szczerze.

Niall roześmiał się cicho. - Jestem z Mads... Muszę być choć trochę inteligentny żeby była zainteresowana, nie jest ze mną od tak długiego czasu tylko dla mojego super ciała.

Louis uśmiechnął się, starając powstrzymać śmiech.

\- No tak, zabawny też jestem - zażartował Niall.

Zachichotał, kiwając głową. - Ta debata będzie zabawna.

_

\- Co robisz wieczorem? - zapytał Harry odprowadzając Louisa do samochodu.

\- Niall przychodzi.

\- Niall? - Harry był zdezorientowany.

Louis skinął, otwierając drzwi. - Tak.. Odezwę się później.

Harry zatrzymał jego drzwi, opierając na nich swoją rękę. - Po co Niall przychodzi?

\- Mamy zadanie na nasze zajęcia z kontaktów osobistych.

\- Co robisz później?

\- Nie wiem, prawdopodobnie więcej zadań - powiedział już odrobinę podirytowany.

Brunet spuścił wzrok, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni kurtki. - Chciałbyś zjeść kolację czy coś?

Louis westchnął cicho, pociągając lekko za krawędź kurtki chłopaka. - Doceniam ofertę, ale prawdopodobnie zjem coś podczas nauki a potem pójdę do łóżka.. może innego wieczoru, dobrze?

Harry spojrzał na jego dłoń, następnie patrząc mu w oczy. - Może?

\- Na pewno, okej? Ale naprawdę muszę już jechać, powiedziałem Niallowi że spotkamy się o trzeciej trzydzieści.

Skinął głową prostując się. - Okej, porozmawiamy później.

\- Porozmawiamy później - potwierdził, wkładając klucz do stacyjki po tym jak Harry zamknął drzwi.

_

\- Mamy dwadzieścia minut na naszą teorię, dziesięć na obalenie jej i pięć na zakończenie..

\- Ja mogę zająć się obaleniem jeśli chcesz?

Louis skinął w zgodzie. - Mi pasuje. Rozmawiałem z Zaynem o informacjach od niego.. Powiedział, że jak będzie anonimowy to w to wchodzi, więc jeśli masz pomysł na jakieś pytania to mogę go dziś zapytać albo wszyscy możemy się spotkać jutro i to zrobić.

\- Mogę napisać kilka pytań i dać ci je.

\- Okej - uśmiechnął się. - Przejrzałem to co znaleźliśmy na wolnej godzinie i podkreśliłem to na czym powinniśmy się skupić - przerwał, wręczając Niallowi kopię. - Zapisałem też informacje, które mogą nam pomóc w tworzeniu argumentów.

Niall przytakiwał przeglądając papiery, nim spojrzał na Louisa. - Mogę zadać ci pytanie?

\- Jasne, o co chodzi?

\- Dlaczego tak odsuwasz Harry'ego?

Louis otworzył usta tylko po to, by za chwilę je zamknąć.

\- Bo dobrze wiem, że spieprzył za to z Kendall, ale odsuwanie go w ten sposób go zabija.. On nie wie czy dalej chcesz z nim być czy chcesz zerwać, jest naprawdę zdezorientowany.

\- Jak byś się czuł gdyby Mads zabawiała się z Keatonem gdy wciąż jesteście razem?

\- Nie spodobałoby mi się to, ale nie traktowałbym jej źle, wiem że kochasz Harry'ego i dlatego nie rozumiem czemu go tak traktujesz.

\- Wiem, że próbujesz dbać o swojego przyjaciela, ale moje i Harry'ego życie miłosne to nie twoja sprawa, wybaczę mu kiedy będę na to gotowy i nie zamierzam go zostawić, po prostu potrzebuję trochę czasu.

\- Może mu o tym powiesz? Bo on wariuje, Lou.

\- Porozmawiam z nim - zapewnił go.

_

\- Halo? - powiedział do telefonu, nieobecnie.

\- Co robisz? - spytał Harry.

Louis westchnął, przeglądając swoją tablicę na Twitterze. - Uczę się.

\- Przeszkodzi ci jeśli przyjdę?

\- Myślałem, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy..

\- Wiem, ale chciałbym cię zobaczyć.

Przygryzł wargę, a bicie jego serca przyśpieszyło. - Okej.

\- Okej przyjdź czy..

\- Okej przyjdź.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Przynieś ze sobą pizze, nic jeszcze nie jadłem.

\- Tak tak, zaraz będę.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Louis? - zawołał wchodząc do domu chłopaka.

\- Jestem w moim pokoju - usłyszał jego głos w odpowiedzi.

Uśmiechnął się zamykając za sobą drzwi, ruszając do jego pokoju. - Cześć skarbie.

\- Hej, oh dobrze, przyniosłeś pizze - z uśmiechem wstał i do niego podszedł.

\- Pepperoni, dodatkowy ser.

\- Idealnie - zaszczebiotał chwytając karton z którym wrócił na łóżko.

\- Jak poszło z Niallem?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - W porządku.

Harry skinął zajmując miejsce obok niego. - Ułożyliście to co powiecie?

\- Nie do końca, na moment coś odwróciło naszą uwagę.

\- Co takiego?

Zaczął się wiercić, spoglądając na niego po zjedzeniu swojej pizzy. - Zapytał dlaczego cię od siebie odsuwam.

\- Czemu miałby cię o to pytać? - spytał unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Opowiadasz wszystkim o tym co się między nami dzieje?

Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Co im mówisz?

\- Że nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać - mruknął cicho.

\- Rozmawiamy teraz - zaznaczył ze zdenerwowaniem.

\- Nie, ty starasz się zacząć między nami kłótnię tak jak robisz to odkąd wróciliśmy z przerwy wiosennej... Kiedy nie zdejmujesz z siebie ubrań żeby w ogóle uniknąć rozmowy ze mną.

Louis oddychał ciężko, ze złością się w niego wpatrując.

\- Chciałbym po prostu porozmawiać, Louis. Chciałbym dowiedzieć się jak można naprawić to co jest między nami.

\- Nie ma nic do naprawienia, wszystko jest w porządku - powiedział gorzko.

\- To dlaczego unikasz mnie w szkole i za każdym razem wymyślasz kolejną wymówkę dlaczego nie możemy się zobaczyć. Albo czepiasz się każdej małej rzeczy kiedy jesteśmy razem.

Louis przechylił głowę złączając razem ich usta, na co Harry nieco złagodniał umieszczając dłoń na jego szczęce i odwzajemniając pocałunek.

\- Pieprz mnie kochanie - odezwał się cicho, oddychając naprzeciw jego warg.

Harry jęknął, nienawidząc siebie po tym jak się od niego odsunął i wstał. - Nie.

Podniósł się na kolana przybliżając do niego, aby owinąć ręce wokół jego szyi. - Daj spokój skarbie, możemy porozmawiać o tym wszystkim później - pochylił się naprzód składając pocałunki na jego karku. - Obiecuję, poradzimy sobie ze wszystkim. Po prostu chcę ciebie, okej. Chcę ciebie, Harry.

Oddech Harry'ego zadrżał na uczucie ust chłopaka na swojej szyi. Zamknął oczy odrzucając głowę w tył i owijając wokół niego swoje ramiona.

Louis uniósł wzrok przytulając go podczas całowania, gdy jednocześnie przeczesywał palcami jego loki. - Kocham cię, H.

 _Kurwa_. -  Louis, przestań - powiedział słabo próbując się odsunąć.

Przesunął ręce w dół, by rozpiąć pasek jego spodni, pracując nad siniakiem na szyi Harry'ego.

\- Nie, Louis - powtórzył ponownie, zabierając jego dłonie i cofając się o krok. - Powiedziałem nie, chcę o tym porozmawiać a ty nie odwrócisz mojej uwagi ani mnie nie zdenerwujesz, porozmawiamy bo zaczynam wariować nie będąc w stanie z tobą być.

\- Sekundę temu starałem się być z tobą a ty powiedziałeś nie - syknął Louis ze zdenerwowaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Nie to mam na myśli. Chciałbym z tobą spędzić trochę czasu, porozmawiać i poprzytulać, po prostu być przy tobie. Nie fizycznie, tęsknię za tobą Louis.

\- Jestem tutaj, Harry - westchnął.

\- Nie, wcale nie - powiedział ostatni raz, potrząsając głową i wychodząc na korytarz.

**Louis' POV:**

_Harold <3 _   
_Dziś, 15:30_

_Możemy zjeść dzisiaj razem kolację?_

Tak

_Przyjdę do ciebie około szóstej?_

Do zobaczenia zatem

 _Kocham cię_   
Przeczytane, 16:10

Westchnął czytając jeszcze raz ostatnią wiadomość Harry'ego, po czym odłożył na moment swój telefon, za chwilę ponownie po niego sięgając. Wyszedł z rozmowy z Harrym, otwierając nową wiadomość gdzie wybrał numer Liama.

Moja ulubiona osoba na całym świecie   
Dziś, 16:12

Twoja nazwa w moim telefonie jest absurdalna..

_Wiesz że to prawda_

(: Nie pochlebiaj sobie

Co robisz?

_Zadanie a ty?_

Nudzę się, próbuję wymyślić coś do roboty

_I wybrałeś mnie do swojej rozrywki?_

Louis uśmiechnął się, przygryzając wagę gdy myślał nad swoją odpowiedzią.

Cóż jesteś bardzo rozrywkową osobą

_Zawsze z tym pochlebstwem.. Chcesz może przyjść?_

Pewnie, niedługo będę

_Nie mogę się doczekać (:_

_

\- Hej - przywitał Liam, odchodząc na bok by wpuścić go do środka.

\- Hej, jesteś sam?

\- Tata jest za domem pracując przy samochodzie, a mama poszła na zakupy.

Louis skinął, rozglądając się po jego przedpokoju.

\- Chcesz wejść na górę?

\- Jasne, skończyłeś już z zadaniem?

Liam uśmiechnął się pokonując schody. - Tylko część.

Przytaknął ukrywając swój uśmiech, gdy podążał za nim do swojego pokoju.

\- Zayn mówił, że zaprasza Lottie na bal?

\- Yup, będzie w mieście w czwartek. Ma zaplanowane coś romantycznego - powiedział siadając na łóżku chłopaka.

\- Harry już cię zaprosił?

\- Jeszcze nie, to znaczy rozmawialiśmy o tym ale jeszcze formalnie mnie nie zaprosił.. A ty kogo zaprosiłeś?

\- Dziewczynę z francuskiego.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Ma ta dziewczyna imię?

\- Tak - śmiał się Liam. - Nazywa się Morgan...może ją znasz? Długie rude włosy, niebieskie oczy, gra w siatkówkę.

\- Tak.. Mieliśmy razem lekcje w zeszłym roku, jest bardzo ładna.

\- Jest - zgodził się ruchem głowy. - Oczywiście jest ktoś inny z kim wolałbym iść, ale już kogoś ma.

\- Cóż, to kiepsko - zażartował Louis.

Liam uśmiechnął się wyjmując swój telefon, by spojrzeć na godzinę. - Jakie masz plany na wieczór?

\- Harry zaprosił mnie na kolację.

\- Nie wyglądasz na zadowolonego. Dalej jesteś na niego zły?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu nie rozumiem dlaczego zawsze ją wybiera.. Co jest w niej takiego specjalnego?

\- Całkiem dobrze się znają, byli ze sobą przez dwa lata jeśli nie bierzesz pod uwagę tego jak ze sobą zrywali, więc prawdopodobnie czuje się przy niej komfortowo.. Jest mu dobrze znana.

Wydął wargę krzyżując swoje ramiona. - Zgaduję że to ma sens, ale nadal jej nie lubię.. w ogóle.

Uśmiechając się, Liam podniósł się z krzesła na którym siedział by dołączyć do niego na łóżku. - Jeśli poczujesz się przez to lepiej, wydaje mi się, że ona nie lubi też ciebie.

Louis spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem. - Dzięki Liam.. Od razu poczułem się lepiej.

Liam zachichotał cicho. - Mówiąc poważnie, rozmawiałem z Kendall i po tym co stało się na plaży oficjalnie z nim skończyła.

\- Jestem pewien, że już to mówiła.

\- Nie, zawsze czekała na Harry'ego, ale zmęczyła się próbowaniem odebrania go tobie. Powiedziała, że to za dużo pracy i odkąd zaraz kończy szkołę, znajdzie sobie kogoś innego.

\- To dobrze - powiedział ostro.

\- Wiesz, że powinieneś nienawidzić także mnie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo technicznie zrobiłem to samo co Kendall.. Starałem się o wasze zerwanie.

\- Tak ale.. - przerwał zastanawiając się. - To jest inne, my tylko się całowaliśmy. Ona... On.. Oni, ugh, nie mogę nawet tego powiedzieć.

\- Cóż, cieszę się że mnie nie nienawidzisz a co do tego co stało się między Harrym a Kendall, myślę, że powinieneś mu wybaczyć.

\- Czemu? To ON posądził mnie o najgorsze a później ze złości poszedł zabawić się z Kendall. Czasami jest taki dziecinny.

\- Nie znienawidź mnie za to, ale czy ty nie jesteś trochę dziecinny tak go ingorując?

\- Nie ignoruję go.

\- Nie do końca też poświęcasz mu swoją uwagę.

\- Skąd miałbyś to wiedzieć?

\- Podsłuchałem jak rozmawia o wszystkim z Mads.

Westchnął cicho. - Po prostu.. boję się z nim o tym porozmawiać.

\- Dlaczego?

Louis pokręcił głową. - To nieważne, nie powinniśmy mówić o mnie i Harrym. Nie chodzi o ciebie, po prostu nie lubię rozmawiać o swoich problemach w związku z innymi.. cóż, za wyjątkiem mojej mamy, ale jest w Magnolii pomagając babci ze sprzedażą domu.

\- Kiedy wraca?

\- W przyszłą środę, na czas żeby pomóc mi przygotować wszystko na bal.. o ile Harry wciąż będzie chciał ze mną pójść, może będzie chciał zabrać Kendall - powiedział z goryczą.

Liam zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Wątpię, że chciałby pójść z Kendall a poza tym nie mówiłeś, że już o tym rozmawialiście tylko jeszcze cię oficjalnie nie zaprosił?

\- Tak, tylko się czepiam. Idziesz nadal z nami czy razem z Morgan idziecie z inną grupą?

\- Z tego co wiem to idziemy z wami.

\- To dobrze - uśmiechnął się. - Dzięki tobie będzie zabawniej.

\- Definitywnie bardziej interesująco - zażartował Liam. - Wiesz gdzie będziemy jedli?

\- W Dakocie, tak mi się wydaje.

\- To miejsce jest świetne - powiedział podekscytowany Liam.

\- Nigdy tam nie byłem.

\- Ich stek jest niesamowity.

\- Tak powiedział Niall, kiedy Mads zasugerowała to miejsce - zaśmiał się spoglądając na swój telefon. - Lepiej już będę się zbierał żeby przygotować się na kolację z Harrym.

Liam skinął podnosząc się, Louis tuż za nim. - Dzięki, że zaszczyciłeś mnie swoim towarzystwem.

\- Oh, nie ma sprawy - zażartował przytulając go, następnie ruszając na dół.

 


	36. Rozdział 36

**Harry's POV:**

\- Będziesz miał wszystko gotowe na szóstą? - spytał Nialla chwytając kluczyki.

Niall przytaknął. - Tak. Mads złożyła zamówienie, ja mam już wszysko o co prosiłeś i razem za jakieś trzydzieści minut odbierzemy jedzenie, a później wszystko dla ciebie przygotujemy.

\- Dziękuję! Jesteś ogromną pomocą. Dobra, pojadę do domu i się przygotuję.. Dziś odzyskuję swojego chłopca.

Uśmiechnął się, wstając i odprowadzając Harry'ego do drzwi. - Powodzenia stary.

\- Dzięki - wyszczerzył się jeszcze przed wyjściem.

_

\- Hej, wejdź do środka. Muszę jeszcze założyć buty i będę gotowy - powiedział rozkojarzony otwierając drzwi.

Harry wszedł do domu, podążając za chłopakiem do jego pokoju.

\- To dla mnie? - zapytał Louis zauważając kwiaty w jego dłoni.

Brunet skinął lekko. - Tak.. Ja um, chciałem zrobić coś wyjątkowego.

Louis uśmiechnął się zawiązując swój but. - Są bardzo ładne.. Dziękuję.

\- Um, zamówiłem dla nas chińskie.

Wyprostował się, wsuwając na siebie kurtkę. - Brzmi dobrze, daj mi tylko włożyć je do wody - przerwał łapiąc kwiaty, przykładając do nich nos. - Więc powiedziałeś, że zamówiłeś? Nie idziemy nigdzie?

Harry pokręcił głową idąc za nim do kuchni. - Nie, właściwie to pomyślałem że moglibyśmy zrobić sobie piknik.

\- Oh, to brzmi miło - posłał mu uśmiech i włożył kwiaty do wazonu. - Chodźmy.

_

Dotarli do parku, gdzie na trawie został rozłożony koc z chińskim jedzeniem przed dwoma pluszowymi poduszkami. Były również świeczki ułożone wokół miseczki z ciasteczkami z wróżbą.

\- Harry, to jest piękne - sapnął Louis, chwytając jego dłoń.

Harry uśmiechnął się prowadząc ich w stronę wszystkiego. - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

\- Zrobiłeś to żeby zrekompensować się za przerwę wiosenną?

Wzruszył swoimi ramionami. - Trochę, ale chciałem też spędzić z tobą czas.. Zostawiliśmy sprawy trochę dziwnie ostatniej nocy.

Louis skinął. - Tak.. Nie nasz najlepszy czas.

\- Ja um, mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny - uśmiechnął się zajmując swoje miejsce.

\- Co my tu mamy?

\- Mamy kurczaka w pomarańczy, kurczaka w sezamie, kurczaka Kung Pao. Jest też lo mein z ryżem i sajgonki.

\- Uwielbiam sajgonki - uśmiechnął się szeroko szukając pudełka z jego upragnionym jedzeniem.

\- Jak ci minął dzień?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - W porządku. Twój?

\- Powoli. Cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się zjeść ze mną obiad - przyznał cicho.

\- Um, wiem że ostatnio nie byłem sobą i trochę cię ignorowałem, po prostu naprawdę ciężko jest mi teraz przebywać w twoim towarzystwie.

Harry skinął w zrozumieniu. - Rozumiem.

\- I nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę być obok ciebie, bo kocham spędzać z tobą czas, ja tylko... Nie potrafię patrzeć na ciebie i nie widzieć was razem.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam, że pozwoliłem temu zajść tak daleko. Powinienem po prostu wiedzieć, że między tobą a Liamem do niczego nie doszło.

Louis siedział cicho przez moment, po chwili odkładając pojemnik z sajgonkami. - Dlaczego zawsze wybierasz Kendall? Co jest w _niej_ takiego, że do niej idziesz?

Wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi. - Jest łatwa.

\- Mógłbym ci to powiedzieć - zażartował.

Harry zaśmiał się spoglądając na swoje dłonie. - Naprawdę przepraszam. I wiem, że minie sporo czasu nim będziesz mógł znów mi zaufać, ale chcę żebyś wiedział że możesz i już nigdy nie zrobię nic, co mogłoby cię zranić. Źle postąpiłem nie ufając ci, kiedy powiedziałeś że było to tylko jednorazowe i pomyślałem że um, robiliście coś jeszcze tej nocy.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego myślałeś, że mógłbym ci to zrobić? Nigdy nie dałem ci powodu dla którego mógłbyś mi nie ufać, wiem że pocałowałem Liama, ale od razu ci o tym powiedziałem.. Nie ukrywałem tego przed tobą.

\- Po prostu widziałem was razem, to jak stał blisko ciebie i dotykał w taki sposób było wszystkim o czym mogłem myśleć, przez to zacząłem pić i później oboje nie pojawiliście się na kolacji, a moje myśli znalazły się w złym miejscu.

\- Mówiłem ci, że jedynie rozmawialiśmy.

Wzruszył ramieniem. - Nie chciałem ci wierzyć, tak myślę. Co też było złe z mojej strony.

\- Nie wiem co teraz zrobić - wyznał Louis.

\- Możemy tak jakby zacząć od nowa?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Zapomnę o tej sprawie z Liamem, naprawdę zapomnę i spróbuję się znów z nim zaprzyjaźnić a ty możesz, nie wiem, może będziesz w stanie wybaczyć mi za to co stało się z Kendall?

Louis siedział przez chwilę w miejscu, słuchając tego co mówi Harry. - Ja um... Zobaczymy.

\- Zobaczymy?

\- Nie mogę obiecać, że wybaczę ci przez jedną noc, ale obiecuję się postarać nie być takim dupkiem.. No i jeśli ty spróbujesz znów przyjaźnić się z Liamem, ja spróbuję zrobić wszystko by wybaczyć to z Kendall.. Ale nie możesz mnie pośpieszać, to zajmie trochę czasu.

Harry pokiwał głową. - Całkowicie to rozumiem.

Louis uśmiechnął się całując go w policzek. - Kocham cię.

Spojrzał w dół na niego z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Ja ciebie też.

\- Mówiłeś coś o ciasteczkach z wróżbą...

Harry skinął chwytając miseczkę, podając Louisowi jedno ciastko nieco większe od pozostałych.

Przyjął ciasteczko łamiąc je na pół, następnie czytając słowa na małej kartce papieru; _czeka na ciebie wspaniała noc jeśli powiesz tak... Bal?_ , Louis podniósł na niego wzrok, przewracając czule oczami. - Jesteś takim głupkiem... Ale tak, bardzo chciałbym pójść z tobą na bal.

_

\- Naprawdę mu wybaczysz? - Mads zapytała, gdy wraz z Harrym kierowali się na zajęcia.

Przytaknął wchodząc do klasy. - Yup, obiecałem Louisowi, że mu wybaczę i o tym zapomnę jeśli on wybaczy mi.

\- No dobrze, powodzenia - zaśpiewała zdejmując plecak i siadając na miejsce.

\- Dzięki - mruknął odkładając swoje rzeczy przy ławce, po czym podszedł do Liama.

Chłopak oderwał spojrzenie z telefonu, spoglądając mu w oczy.

\- Cześć.

\- Um, cześć? - odpowiedział zaskoczony.

\- Jeśli chodzi o wszystko co się stało to chciałbym żebyś wiedział, że dałem sobie ze wszystkim spokój.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał wciąż zdezorientowany.

Harry skinął. - Tak.. Myślę, że czas, by zostawić to za sobą.

Pokiwał do siebie pochylając naprzód. - Tak okej.. Um, dzięki? - zaśmiał się niezręcznie. - Wybacz nie wiem co powiedzieć... Nigdy tak naprawdę nie przeprosiłem za to co zrobiłem.

\- Jest ci przykro?

Liam zawahał się. - Przykro mi, że zniszczyłem naszą przyjaźń... Ale nie żałuję tego, że powiedziałem Louisowi co czułem.

\- Czułeś? - zapytał.

\- Nie sądzę, że powinniśmy znowu to wygrzebywać.

Harry przeczyścił gardło opadając na miejsce obok niego. - Wciąż się spotykacie z Louisem?

\- Powiedział, że to robimy?

Potrząsnął głową. - Nie pytałem.

\- Widujemy się w szkole, czasem gdzieś na mieście, ale to by było na tyle.

Przypatrywał mu się przez moment, nim skinął. - Okej. Cóż, pogadamy później.

\- Jak poszło? - Mads spytała jak tylko wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Wzruszył ramionami. - W porządku.

\- To wszystko co zamierzasz mi powiedzieć?

\- Nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia.

\- Między wami już wszysko dobrze?

Harry westchnął. - Fantastycznie.

Mads przewróciła oczami, otwierając swoją książkę. - Potrzebuję więcej przyjaciółek.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Chcesz porobić coś dziś po próbie? - spytał czekając, aż Louis weźmie wszystkie rzeczy z szafki.

\- Właściwie to mamy następne dwa tygodnie wolne od prób.

Harry uśmiechnął się, natychmiast promieniejąc. - To znaczy, że jesteś wolny?

Pokręcił głową, wkładając segregator do plecaka. - Mam korepetycje, a później obiad z Zaynem i myślę, że potem pójdziemy do niego.

\- Mógłbyś mnie wcisnąć gdzieś po obiedzie?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Zależy która będzie godzina.

Harry wydął swoje wargi. - Znowu to robisz.

Westchnął zamykając szafkę i spoglądając na niego. - Przepraszam.. Nie próbuję cię od siebie odsunąć. Naprawdę mam plany z Zaynem, ale obiecuję że jeśli nie będzie późno jak wrócę do domu to możemy coś zrobić... Możesz przyjść albo ja przyjdę do ciebie i obejrzymy film lub cokolwiek chcesz, w porządku?

Na twarz Harry'ego ponownie wstąpił uśmiech, kiedy skinął głową. - Tak, okej.

\- Dobrze - uśmiechnął się, pochylając by go pocałować. - Odezwę się później.

_

\- Zamówmy meksykańskie, nie pogardziłbym salsą.

Zayn przytaknął w zgodzie. - Brzmi dobrze, chcesz najpierw zapalić?

\- Pewnie - zgodził się wyjmując swój telefon i otwierajac nową wiadomość. - Hej to w porządku jeśli dołączyłby do nas Liam?

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale czy nie przeszkadzałoby to Harry'emu?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Najprawdopodobniej dzisiaj się pogodzili, więc nie widzę żeby było to problemem.

\- Harry i Liam się pogodzili? - spytał w szoku. - Jak ci się to udało?

\- Właściwie był to jego pomysł.. Powiedział, że wybaczy Liamowi i o wszystkim zapomni jeśli ja wybaczę jemu.

\- Nie jesteś już na niego zły?

\- Pracuję nad tym.

\- Spotykając się z Liamem zamiast z nim?

\- Spotykam się z przyjaciółmi, a my widzimy się wieczorem.

\- Ostatnim razem jak sprawdzałem chciałeś byś z Liamem kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi.

Louis wzruszył jedynie ramieniem. - To nie znaczy, że będę to pokazywać.

\- Skoro tak mówisz - wymamrotał Zayn, składając skręta.

_

\- Może zjaranie się przed jedzeniem nie było najlepszym pomysłem - zachichotał Louis, biorąc kęsa swojej tortilli.

Liam roześmiał się zatapiając frytkę w dipie serowym. - Jestem zawiedziony, że nie zaprosiliście mnie na tę część wieczoru.

\- Zawsze możemy pójść do Zayna i zapalić jeszcze więcej.

\- Z, to w porządku z tobą? - spytał Liam spoglądając na drugą stronę stołu.

Zayn zawahał się, rzucając okiem między nimi dwoma. - Tak, spoko.

Louis uśmiechnął się sięgając do frytek. - Jesteś najlepszy Zayn.

\- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, bo dostaniesz więcej darmowej trawki.

Szatyn ponownie zaczął chichotać. - Mówiłem, że zapłacę.

\- Nie będę kazał płacić bratu za zioło.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, posyłając mu całusa.

Zayn przewrócił czule oczami, skupiając się z powrotem na swoim jedzeniu.

\- Harry pytał mnie czy wciąż się spotykamy.. - odezwał się Liam cicho, tak by tylko Louis go usłyszał.

Spojrzał na niego dyskretnie. - Co mu powiedziałeś?

\- Że widujemy się w szkole.

Louis skinął wpatrując się w swoje jedzenie.

\- Nie powinienem tego mówić?

\- Nie, to w porządku.. To co powiedziałeś było w porządku, po prostu nie wiem czemu pytał.

Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Może z ciekawości.

\- Tak, może.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Nienawidzę dni w tygodniu. Nigdy nie ma nic zabawnego do roboty - narzekał Niall.

\- Mógłbyś zrobić swoje zadanie, które ciągle odkładasz - zasugerowała Mads, pociągając łyk wody.

\- Dziękuję mamo, zmusisz mnie też do zjedzenia moich warzyw?

\- Owszem, zmuszę - zaśmiała się.

\- Już to mówiłem i jestem pewien, że powiem jeszcze raz, ale przez was chce mi się wymiotować.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, całując Nialla w policzek. - Biorę to za komplement.

\- Gdzie jest Louis? - spytał Niall.

\- Z Zaynem.. Widzimy się później.

\- Między wami już wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak myślę.. Mam taką nadzieję.

\- Znowu rozmawiasz z Liamem, więc musi być choć trochę dobrze.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu staram się uszczęśliwić Louisa, owszem tęsknię za Liamem, ale nie sądzę że mógłbym być dobrymi przyjaciółmi z kimś, kto jest zakochany w moim chłopaku.

\- Czemu to tak ważne dla Louisa, żebyście znowu się przyjaźnili? - zaciekawiła się Mads.

\- Nie jest, nie lubi, że ciągle myślę o nich razem, więc postanowiłem spróbować i znów się zaprzyjaźnić, bo to ułatwia życie.

\- Jak wszystko się tak zepsuło?

\- Louis - wymamrotał Niall.

\- Niall! - ostrzegła Mads, razem z Harrym patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co? Wiesz, że lubię Louisa i cieszę się, że znalazłeś kogoś z kim jesteś na poważnie, ale odkąd zaczęliście się umawiać wszystko się zmieniło - przerwał, spoglądając na Harry'ego. - Rzadko jesteś w pobliżu, ty i Liam nie rozmawialiście normalnie od jakichś czterech miesięcy przez co nie możemy się wszyscy razem spotykać, Alyssa już prawie się z nami nie spotyka przez Louisa, który jest powodem przez który zerwaliście wy, jak i ona z Liamem, wszystko zaczęło się pieprzyć od kiedy jesteście razem.

Harry oddychał ciężko ze złością się w niego wpatrując. - Nie, wszystko zaczęło się pieprzyć kiedy Liam pocałował Louisa w sylwestra, między mną a Alyssą nigdy nic nie było, a zostawiła Liama, bo bardziej niż nią interesował się Louisem, to nie jest wina Louisa! Nic z tego nie jest winą Louisa.

\- Spójrz stary, wiem że go kochasz i chcesz myśleć, że nie robi nic złego, ale on traktuje cię jak gówno. Ledwo z tobą rozmawia, ciągle lepi się do Liama, nie zrobił nic, by pokazać ci, że cię kocha, a ty cały czas stajesz na głowie żeby pokazać mu ile dla ciebie znaczy, to po prostu nie jest w porządku.

\- Przestań! Przestań mówić o nim w ten sposób, nie znasz go, jest teraz zły i ma do tego pełne prawo... Nie wiem nawet dlaczego przeprowadzamy tą rozmowę - powiedział z wściekłością, podnosząc się i kierując w stronę drzwi.

\- Harry, nie idź - zawołała za nim Mads, idąc tuż za nim.

\- Pogadaj ze swoim chłopakiem Mads..

\- Tylko mówił, wie, że kochasz Louisa, on tylko..

\- Mam to gdzieś, to co powiedział było niesamowicie nieuprzejme.

\- Daj mu przeprosić, proszę.. Nie wychodź.

\- Idę do domu wziąć prysznic a później zobaczyć się z Louisem - oznajmił spokojnie. - Zobaczymy się w szkole.

\- Harry.. - westchnęła patrząc za nim jak wychodzi przez drzwi.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Myślisz, że Pani Winter byłaby zła gdybyśmy z Niallem wykorzystali rekwizyty do udowodnienia naszego zdania w debacie?

\- Chyba że przyniesiesz wystarczającą ilość żeby się podzielić - zażartował Liam, zaciągając się swoim skrętem.

\- Kiedy potrzebujesz moich odpowiedzi na twoje pytania? - spytał Zayn włączając się do rozmowy.

\- Jeśli to możliwe to dzisiaj, w ten sposób jutro na lekcji będziemy mogli napisać nasze przemowy i przećwiczyć je wieczorem.

\- Nie możecie użyć fiszek?

Louis potrząsnął głową. - Fiszki wyglądają niechlujnie.

Liam uśmiechnął się spoglądając na niego. - Powodzenia w zmuszeniu Nialla do tego żeby ich nie użył.

\- Niall jest mądrzejszy niż wam się wydaje.

\- Pewnie, że jest - zaśmiał się Liam.

Louis przysunął się delikatnie do jego boku z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- O której spotykasz się z Harrym? - zapytał Zayn, widząc jak blisko siebie się znajdują.

Rzucił na niego spojrzeniem, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie wiem, powiedziałem mu, że dam mu znać kiedy od ciebie wyjdę.

Zayn skinął, zapełniając młynek trawką. - Okej, cóż, mam do zrobienia kilka skrętów dla paru ludzi, ale wy możecie zrobić coś razem.

\- Właściwie to powinienem wracać do domu, mam zadanie do skończenia - odezwał się Liam, podnosząc z łóżka. - Dzięki za zaproszenie.

\- Ja też będę się już zbierał, zadzwonię do Harry'ego... - oznajmił szybko Louis, zbierając swoje buty.

Kiwnął lekko głową uważnie się mu przypatrując. - W porządku, zobaczymy się później, powiedz Harry'emu cześć ode mnie, potem wyślę ci moje odpowiedzi.

\- Świetnie - uśmiechnął się wsuwając na siebie kurtkę.

\- Mogę kupić coś od ciebie zanim pójdę? - spytał Liam wyjmując portfel.

\- Jasne, co chcesz?

\- Co masz?

\- Blue dream, granddaddy purple, white widow, lemon haze, Maui wowie i mango kush.

\- Daj mi gram mango kush, gram lemon haze i gram blue dream.

\- Spoko, to będzie sto dwadzieścia.

\- Myślałem, że kosztuje tylko sto.

\- Bierzesz trzy różne rodzaje stary, muszę jakoś zarobić.

Liam westchnął wyjmując pieniądze.

\- Chcesz je w osobnych pojemnikach czy jak?

\- Jak tylko chcesz.

\- Chciałbyś też coś, Lou? - spytał Zayn zauważając go stojącego przy drzwiach.

\- Um, nie mam przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy.

Wzruszył ramionami. - To nie tak, że już się nigdy nie zobaczymy.

Louis posłał mu swój uśmiech. - Nie odrzuciłbym gdybyś chciał mi coś dać.

\- Zostało mi coś z purple urkle.. Chcesz to?

\- To jest to samo co dziś paliliśmy?

Zayn skinął. - Tak, próbuję się tego pozbyć.

\- Czuję się wyjątkowy - chichotał Louis.

Zaśmiał się pakując zioło dla dwójki chłopaków. - Proszę bardzo.. Jedźcie bezpiecznie, palcie odpowiedzialnie.

_

\- A więc jedziesz do Harry'ego? - spytał Liam podążając za nim do jego samochodu.

Louis przytaknął. - Chyba, że chcesz spędzić razem trochę więcej czasu.

\- Tak możemy coś zrobić.. Chcesz iść do mnie?

\- Albo moglibyśmy pojeździć..zapalić w samochodzie jeśli chcesz?

Liam uśmiechnął się. - Kto by pomyślał, że będziesz taki chętny.

Louis zarumienił się wbijając wzrok w swoje stopy. - Pomaga mi się tak nie denerwować.

\- Denerwujesz się przy mnie czy coś? - zażartował.

Przygryzł wargę unikając z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. - Czasem.

Chłopak od razu się uśmiechnął, owijając wokół niego ramię. - To urocze, chodźmy.

Jak tylko zaczerwieniony Louis wszedł do samochodu Liama, ten zabrał głos. - Więc, umiesz skręcać? - zapytał włączając silnik.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie, nie do końca, Zayn próbował mnie kiedyś nauczyć ale nie skończyło się to dobrze.

Ruszył z podjazdu Zayna, skinając. - Nie martw się, muszę podjechać do domu po potrzebne rzeczy, więc będę mógł skręcić tutaj.

Uśmiechnął się bawiąc swoimi palcami. - Dziękuję, że jesteś dla mnie takim dobrym przyjacielem.

Liam rzucił na niego okiem, uroczo się uśmiechając. - Ciężko nim nie być.

_

\- Hej, jesteś już w drodze?

Louis odsunął telefon od ucha, by spojrzeć na zegarek, ponownie go przykładając. - Zaraz wychodzę od Zayna i będę do ciebie jechał.

\- Dalej jesteś u Zayna?

\- Tak, czemu? - spytał denerwując się.

\- Właśnie kupiłem od niego trawkę i powiedział, że wyszedłeś ponad godzinę temu.

\- Bo wyszedłem, ale zapomniałem kurtki więc musiałem po nią wrócić - powiedział szybko, starając się wybrnąć ze swojego kłamstwa.

\- Oh, okej.

\- Chcesz um, chcesz się spotkać u mnie i potem zostać na noc?

Harry był cicho po drugiej stronie, sprawiając, że Louis denerwował się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Harry?

\- Jesteś z Liamem, prawda?

Louis przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na Liama. - Tak.

Po drugiej stronie znów nastała cisza.

\- Tylko rozmawialiśmy i paliliśmy.

\- To dlaczego to ukrywasz?

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś myślał że to coś więcej.

Westchnął na panującą ciszę, delikatnie odsuwając telefon. - Skarbie proszę nie bądź zły, przyjedź i o tym porozmawiamy.. Dobrze?

\- Okej - powiedział ze spokojem.

\- Zobaczymy się u mnie za dziesięć minut.

\- Do zobaczenia.

Louis wypuścił ciężki oddech, odwracając się do Liama. - Zgaduję, że lepiej już pójdę.

Liam skinął skręcając na ulicę Zayna, by Louis mógł odebrać swój samochód. - Cóż, dobrze się bawiłem.

\- Ja też - uśmiechnął się. - Wybacz, że nie możemy już wszyscy razem się spotykać.

Wzruszył ramionami. - To nic, wolę jak jesteśmy tylko my.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Więc spotkałeś się z Liamem?

Louis posłał mu spojrzenie, zajmując miejsce obok niego na kanapie. - Tak, przyszedł z nami zjeść a później pojechaliśmy do Zayna.

Skrzyżował ramiona, odwracając się w jego stronę. - Jak zatem skończyliście we dwójkę?

Wzruszył ramionami przewijając palcem przez ekran telefonu. - Kupił coś od Zayna i postanowiliśmy zapalić w samochodzie.

Harry wydał z siebie cichy, rozgoryczony chichot, podnosząc się z kanapy. - Ale dopiero co paliłeś z Zaynem.

Odłożył telefon podnosząc na niego wzrok. - Chcieliśmy to kontynuować, ale Zayn miał inne rzeczy do roboty.. Nie sądziłem, że będzie to coś wielkiego.

\- Planowaliśmy się razem spotkać, ale ty postanowiłeś spędzić więcej czasu z Liamem.

\- Nasze plany nie były oficjalne.

Brunet przeczesał dłonią włosy ze sfrustrowaniem. - Dlaczego wciąż to robisz?

Louis spojrzał na niego, urażony. - Nic nie robię Harry, powiedziałem ci, że mam na dziś plany i jeśli nie będzie za późno to coś razem zrobimy, no i robimy.

\- Tak, kłócimy się, co wydaje się być jedyną rzeczą którą potrafimy.

\- Jedyny powód dlaczego się kłócimy jest taki, że wbiłeś sobie do głowy to, że zabawiam się z Liamem.

\- Bo sam zmuszasz mnie do takich myśli.

\- Jak? Przez bycie z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu? Bo jeśli taka jest twoja definicja zabawiania się to tak, zabawiam się z Liamem.

Sapał ze złości, patrząc na niego z wściekłością.

\- Możesz się złościć jak tylko chcesz, ale to ty robisz wielkie halo z niczego - syknął, wstając i kierując się do kuchni.

\- Bo ty ciągle robisz coś, co sprawia że tak myślę!

\- Wcale że nie! - odparował ze zdenerwowaniem. - Niezliczoną ilość razy powtarzałem, że nic się nie dzieje i cię kocham, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafi to do ciebie dotrzeć - przerwał, krzyżując ramiona. - Tylko dlatego, że nie umiesz zrozumieć koncepcji monogamii nie znaczy to, że ja też nie!

\- To dlatego to robisz? Bo wciąż jesteś zły o Kendall?

\- Tak, dobra! Wybieram nie przebywanie w twoim towarzystwie bo nie potrafię znieść faktu, że z nią byłeś, mogę cię tolerować tylko kiedy nie musimy rozmawiać, a nie pomaga to, że gdy to robimy ty oskarżasz mnie o to, co zrobiłeś ty! Nie jestem tobą Harry.

\- Przepraszałem kilkanaście razy, wybaczyłem Liamowi, przestałem widywać się z Kendall, więc proszę powiedz mi co mam zrobić, proszę cię.

\- Skończ zakładać, że jest coś między mną a Liamem, a kiedy powiem ci, że nie mogę się spotkać czy potrzebuję przestrzeni to mi ją daj, ponieważ nie mogę przestać się na ciebie złościć dopóki się z tym nie pogodzę. Więc po prostu przestań, okej!

Harry spuścił swój wzrok ze zranionym wyrazem twarzy. - Po prostu boję się, że cię stracę.

Louis westchnął podchodząc i owijając ręce wokół talii wyższego chłopaka. - Nie stracisz mnie, okej? Poradzimy sobie z tym.

Skinął odwzajemniając uścisk.

\- Kocham cię Harry i wiem, że jest ci przykro, słyszałem cię... I próbuję ci wybaczyć, naprawdę się staram, ale twoje ciągłe oskarżanie mnie o różne rzeczy doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa.

\- Przepraszam, masz rację.. Ja tylko, widzę sposób w jaki na siebie patrzycie i to powoduje, że się denerwuję.

Louis odsunął się lekko, przebiegając dłońmi po jego włosach. - Jestem z tobą i to ciebie chcę.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Lottie! - zawołał z podekscytowaniem, przytulając swoją siostrę. - Kiedy przyleciałaś?

\- Około południa.. Jak w szkole?

\- W porządku, jak lot?

\- Długi, nie mogłam się doczekać aż już tu będę.

\- Z powodu Zayna - dokuczył Louis.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się wzruszając ramionami. - Może, ale dlatego, że tęskniłam też za tobą i mamą. Gdzie ona jest tak w ogóle? Myślałam, że już będzie w domu.

\- Będzie jutro, jest w Magnolii pomagając babci w sprzedaży domu.

\- Babcia sprzedaje dom?

\- Lott, rozmawialiśmy o tym przez święta.

\- Nie pamiętam - mruknęła obojętnie, zajmując miejsce przy wyspie kuchennej.

Louis śmiał się potrząsając głową. - Macie z Zaynem na dziś jakieś plany?

\- Nie jestem pewna, wiem że zabiera mnie gdzieś w piątek wieczór, zakładam żeby zaprosić mnie na bal.

\- Jeszcze tego nie zrobił?

\- Zrobił, ale powiedział że chce to zrobić właściwie.

Uśmiechnął się wyjmując butelkę wody z lodówki. - Cóż, myślę, że powinniśmy coś dzisiaj zrobić.

\- Tylko ty i ja?

\- Możemy, ale moglibyśmy też zadzwonić do Zayna i może Liama.

\- Co z Harrym?

Louis zawahał się, w końcu skinając. - Um tak, napiszę do nich i zobaczę czy przyjdą.

_

\- Pizza jest w drodze - oznajmił opadając na miejsce obok Liama na kanapie.

\- Co oglądamy? - spytała Lottie.

\- Annabelle - poinformował Zayn włączając film.

\- Czemu wy zawsze wybieracie horrory, wiecie że jestem tchórzem.

\- Kiedy Harry przyjdzie będzie mógł cię ochronić - dokuczyła Lottie.

Louis odchrząknął wiercąc się na swoim miejscu. - Harry nie mógł przyjść, sprawy rodzinne.

\- To źle, chciałam go zobaczyć.

\- Zobaczysz się z nim na balu.

\- Ale to dopiero za jakieś trzy dni.

\- Nie wiem co ci powiedzieć Lott, jest zajęty.

\- Cholera, ktoś tu nie ma humoru - wymamrotała pod nosem.

\- Wybacz, dlaczego po prostu nie włączymy tego filmu.

\- Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zapalić czekając na pizze.

\- Świetna decyzja - Liam wyprostował się, by spojrzeć na Zayna.

\- Zostawiłem rzeczy w kuchni, zaraz wrócę.

\- Pójdę z tobą - powiedziała szybko Lottie, idąc za nim do kuchni.

\- Hej, wszystko okej? - spytał Liam po ich wyjściu.

Louis wzruszył ramieniem. - Problemy w związku, dam sobie radę.

\- Nadal z Harrym nie rozmawiacie?

\- Rozmawiamy. Po prostu.. Dużo się dzieje.

\- Możesz ze mną o tym pogadać jeśli chcesz.

\- Wiem - posłał mu uśmiech. - i to doceniam, ale nie wydaje się to w porządku.

Liam skinął ze zrozumieniem. - Rozumiem. Chcesz usłyszeć coś, co wiem że cię rozśmieszy?

\- Zawsze.

_

\- Co się dzieje z Louisem? - zapytała, gdy Zayn rozkładał trawkę.

\- Nie dogadują się z Harrym za dobrze odkąd wróciliśmy z przerwy wiosennej.

\- To było ponad miesiąc temu.. Co się takiego mogło stać?

\- Chodzi o Kendall.

\- Wciąż jest o to zły? Myślałam, że powiedziałeś że się pogodzili.

Zayn wzruszył jedynie ramionami. - Nie wiem skarbie. Wiem za to, że z Liamem naprawdę się do siebie zbliżyli.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Przerwał swoje czynności, zniżając głos. - Myślę, że coś między nimi jest.

Lottie natychmiast pokręciła głową. - Nie, Louis by tego nie zrobił.

\- Louis ostatnio zrobił dużo rzeczy o które nigdy bym go nie posądzał.

Blondynka przygryzła wargę podążając z Zaynem z powrotem do salonu, zatrzymując się gdy zobaczyła jak Louis chichocze na coś, co powiedział Liam... Oboje o wiele bliżej niż wcześniej.

\- Hej Lou, przynieś ten młynek który dostałeś ode mnie na ostatnie święta.

Louis skinął wstając na nogi i kierując się do swojego pokoju.

Liam przysunął się na krawędź kanapy, by mieć lepszy widok na to, co robił Zayn.

\- Skręta? - spytał rzucając okiem na Liama.

\- Skręta.

\- Super, mam Jacka Herera, lemon haze i maui wowie.

\- Maui wowie.

Zayn przytaknął sięgając po dany rodzaj. - Co dla ciebie kochanie?

Lottie nachyliła się z uśmiechem w jego stronę. - Ty wybierz.

Wpatrywał się z nią z widocznym uśmiechem pochylając, by ją pocałować.

\- Ew, moglibyście tego nie robić - powiedział Louis po powrocie do salonu.

\- Sorry bro.. Nie mogę się powstrzymać.

Louis przewrócił oczami odkładając młynek. - Um Li, to moje miejsce.

Liam uniósł spojrzenie szeroko się uśmiechając. - Wciąż jest dla ciebie miejsce - oznajmił, uderzając małą przestrzeń między nim a skrajem kanapy.

\- Wiesz, że mój tyłek jest za wielki na to miejsce.

Zaśmiał się arogancko z krzywym uśmiechem, przesuwając się nieco żeby ten mógł usiąść.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się, starając zmieścić w mały odstęp.

\- A więc co Harry dzisiaj robi? - zaczęła Lottie.

Uśmiech Louis opadł delikatnie, kiedy oderwał wzrok od Liama przenosząc go na swoją siostrę. - Coś ze szkołą.

\- Myślałam, że powiedziałeś sprawy rodzinne.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Musiał się uczyć, a później miał kolację z rodziną.

Lottie skinęła, zapalając skręta, którego dał jej Zayn.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Cześć tutaj Louis, przepraszam, że nie mogę odebrać, zostaw wiadomość a do ciebie oddzwonię.

Harry westchnął opadając na łóżko. - Hej.. To um, to ja. Harry - przerwał, przewracając na siebie oczami. - Dzwonię żeby spytać co robisz... Wiem, że mówiłeś wcześniej że Lottie jest w mieście, ale nie wiedziałem czy chcielibyście coś porobić, po prostu uh daj mi znać, kocham cię - rozłączył się odkładając telefon, który za moment zaczął dzwonić.

\- Halo? - odpowiedział szybko nie patrząc na numer.

\- Hej stary, idziemy z Mads na sushi.. Chciałbyś dołączyć?

\- Niall? - zapytał ze zdezorientowaniem.

\- No tak.. Chcesz iść na to sushi czy jak?

Odchrząknął siadając na łóżku. - Jasne.. Przyjedźcie po mnie.

\- Spoko, będziemy za jakieś pięć minut.

_

\- Gdzie jest Louis dzisiaj? - zapytała Mads, gdy zajęli już miejsca.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Spotyka się z Lottie, Zaynem i Liamem.

\- Co robią?

\- Oglądają film.

\- Słabo, czemu nas nie zaprosili? - spytał Niall, odkładając swoje menu.

\- A jak myślisz ja się czuję?

\- Czekaj ciebie też nie?

Potrząsnął głową. - Nie. Nie miałem pojęcia, że coś dzisiaj robią, dlatego napisałem do Lottie czy chcieliby się spotkać i napisała, że oglądają film.

\- Cóż, może Lottie zaprosiła Zayna, a on był z Liamem i dlatego tam są, a my nie. Louis by tego nie zrobił, prawda?

\- Wciąż jest na mnie trochę zły - przyznał cicho.

\- Myślałam, że porozmawialiście o wszystkim na waszym pikniku.

\- Bo tak było, tak jakby. Ale później wkurzyłem się, że palił z Liamem i Louis w końcu powiedział jak się czuje, od tego czasu ledwo rozmawiamy.

Mads zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego z sympatią. - Co takiego powiedział?

\- Nie potrafi ze mną przebywać, nie ufa mi i nie mogę powiedzieć, że go o to obwiniam, nie byłoby tak źle gdyby całkiem przestał spotykać się z Liamem.

_

\- Chodźmy do mnie i wskoczymy do jacuzzi - zasugerowała Mads, kiedy wracali do Range Rovera Nialla.

\- Chętnie, ale powinienem wracać do domu. Mam zadanie do skończenia.

\- Oh daj spokój, możesz je zrobić na lekcji - narzekał Niall zarzucając na niego ramię.

\- Naprawdę uważam, że powinienem wrócić do domu.

Mads uśmiechnęła się chwytając go pod ramię. - Co powiesz na to żebym zadzwoniła do Louisa i zaprosiła też jego?

Harry pokręcił w odpowiedzi głową. - Proszę nie.

\- To przynajmniej chodź coś zrobić, nie chcę żebyś był sam, kiedy jesteś smutny.

\- Jest to bardziej polecane niż przebywanie wśród osób szczęśliwych.

\- Okej - skinęła słabo. - Odwieziemy cię, ale zadzwonisz jak będziesz mnie potrzebował.

\- Zadzwonię.

**Lottie's POV:**

\- Ten film ma być straszny tak? - spytała cicho.

Zayn zachichotał, przytakując. - Tak. Czemu? Nie boisz się?

\- Może tak dobrze mnie chronisz.

\- Wcale nie jesteście cicho, ale za to obrzydliwi.

\- Sorry - śmiał się Zayn, puszczając oczko Lottie.

Blondynka zarumieniła się przenosząc spojrzenie z Zayna na Louisa, marszcząc brwi.

\- Co? - spytał Zayn podążając za jej wzrokiem, widząc Louisa z nogami na kolanach Liama.

\- On i Harry nadal są razem, prawda?

\- Nic mi nie mówił jeśli jest inaczej.

**Louis' POV:**

Wiercił się na miejscu opierając głowę na oparciu kanapy, dyskretnie rzucając okiem na Liama, nim spojrzał ponownie na ekran.

\- Boisz się? - zapytał patrząc na Louisa.

Louis uśmiechnął się pokręcając głową. - Nie jest tak źle.

\- To dobrze - odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, delikatnie odsuwając włosy z jego oczu.

\- Potrzebuję coś do picia - odezwała się nagle Lottie, podnosząc się z miejsca.

\- Przyniosę ci - zaoferował Zayn.

\- Nie, jest w porządku - powiedziała uroczo, nim spojrzała na Louisa. - Poszedłbyś ze mną?

\- Nie możesz iść sama do kuchni?

\- Proszę Lou.

Louis wstał przewracając oczami, idąc za nią do kuchni.

\- Co ty do cholery robisz? - krzyknęła szeptem.

\- Powiedziałaś, żebym tu z tobą przyszedł?

\- Chodzi mi o Liama! Dlaczego z nim flirtujesz? I gdzie jest Harry?

\- Mówiłem ci, że jest zajęty.

\- Naprawdę? Bo napisał do mnie jakieś półtorej godziny temu pytając czy chcielibyśmy coś zjeść.

\- Czemu miałby pytać ciebie? - spytał zdezorientowany, nieco urażony jednocześnie.

\- Bo nie odbierałeś jego telefonów, od kiedy nie odbierasz telefonów Harry'ego?

\- Odkąd prawie pieprzył się z Kendall - odpowiedział ostro.

\- Oh, Lou - westchnęła Lottie.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Staram się mu wybaczyć, naprawdę, ale to trudne.

\- Tylko dlaczego tak lepisz się do Liama? Próbujesz się zemścić na Harrym?

\- Nie - wymamrotał, wbijając wzrok w swoje stopy. - Liam i ja tylko się przyjaźnimy.

\- Nie zachowujesz się tak przy Zaynie czy Niallu.

\- Czemu cię to interesuje? Dlaczego każdego tak bardzo interesuje to z kim się spotykam?

\- Wszystko dlatego z kim to robisz, Liam jasno wyraził się co do ciebie czuje, a ty go jedynie podpuszczasz.

\- Jak? Przez spędzanie z nim czasu?

\- Nie! - powiedziała ze zdezorientowaniem. - Kładąc nogi na jego kolanach, pozwalając mu bawić się twoimi włosami, chichocząc na wszystko co powie, a to wszystko tylko dzisiaj... Nie mam pojęcia co się jeszcze dzieje, ale wiem że z nim flirtujesz i wcale nie jest to nieszkodliwe, dajesz mu części, które powinieneś dawać jedynie Harry'emu.

Louis skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. - To nie tak.

\- Lubisz go lub coś? Bo jeśli tak to w porządku, bądź z nim, ale musisz się określić czego chcesz.

Stał w ciszy w miejscu, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Ponieważ w końcu Harry przestanie się starać, a Liam straci swoje zainteresowanie.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Wyglądasz dziś naprawdę dobrze - skomplementował Harry przed całowaniem go w policzek.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się Louis. - Ty też świetnie wyglądasz.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby owijając wokół niego ramię.

\- Dobrze, czas na zdjęcia! - zawołała Anne, starając się zebrać wszystkich razem.

\- Spójrz jak nasi chłopcy wspaniale wyglądają - westchnęła czule Jay.

\- Wiem - na twarzy Anne pojawił się uśmiech. - Tak bardzo się cieszę, że Harry znalazł kogoś takiego jak Louis, odkąd są razem stał się całkowicie inną osobą.

\- To samo z Louisem, już nie jest taki nieśmiały.

\- Louis oczekuje pójścia na A&M?

Jay skinęła, spoglądając przelotnie na Louisa. - Nie mówił o tym za wiele w ostatnim czasie, ale wiem, że jest gotowy na college, był gotowy od piątego roku życia.

Anne roześmiała się. - Ja myślę, że Harry chce iść tylko ze względu na imprezy.

\- Brzmi jak typowy osiemnastolatek.

\- Rozmawiamy o mnie? - spytał z pewnością siebie Harry, gdy razem z Louisem podeszli do swoich mam.

\- Zawsze, po prostu nie mogę się napatrzeć, jesteście tacy przystojni - chwaliła Anne.

\- Dziękuję pani Styles.

\- Louis skarbie, mówiłam żebyś nazywał mnie Anne.

\- Przepraszam - zarumienił się.

\- W porządku, zrobimy zdjęcia par, więc niech każdy podejdzie ze swoją osobą towarzyszącą - oznajmił fotograf.

_

\- Witamy w Dakocie, macie rezerwację?

\- Tak, dziesięć na nazwisko Smith - podała Mads.

Hostessa spojrzała na listę, nim z uśmiechem poprowadziła ich do stolika.

\- To miejsce jest niesamowite - stwierdził Louis zajmując swoje miejsce.

\- Zaczekaj aż dostaniesz jedzenie - zaśmiał się Liam, siadając naprzeciw niego.

\- Co powinienem zamówić? - spytał Louis spoglądając na Harry'ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się otwierając kartę dań, by oboje mogli zobaczyć jej zawartość. - Ja biorę zazwyczaj befsztyk z polędwicy, ale mają też dobrą jagnięcinę i filet wołowy.

\- Mają coś oprócz czerwonego mięsa? - zapytała Morgan, patrząc w menu.

\- To restauracja ze stekami skarbie - zachichotała Mads.

\- Są owoce morza - odezwała się Lottie, przeglądając kartę.

\- Możemy podzielić się koktajlem z krewetkami? - Louis spytał Harry'ego.

\- Jasne kochanie.

_

\- Kto ma szampana? - zapytał wszystkich Niall chwytając kilka kieliszków.

\- Tutaj - odezwał się Harry podając mu butelkę.

Niall przyjął ją od niego, napełniając dwa kieliszki alkoholem, nim pociągnął łyk.

Louis uśmiechnął się patrząc w górę na Harry'ego. - Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?

Harry spojrzał na niego czule, skinając głową. - Ja ciebie też kocham.

Posłał mu jeszcze jeden zmęczony uśmiech, następnie pochylając się, by złączyć ich wargi.

_

\- O mój boże, to miejsce wygląda cudownie! - sapnęła Mads po wejściu do sali balowej w Magnolii.

\- Mają budkę do robienia zdjęć! - powiedziała z podekscytowaniem Alyssa chwytając jej dłoń.

Harry rozejrzał się po wielkiej sali, przyjmując różnorakie światła neonowe pochodzące ze ścian oraz sceny, z prawej strony znajdowały się ułożone stoły, z lewej parkiet, stoły wypełnione przekąskami przy tylnej ścianie wraz z trzema budkami do robienia zdjęć.

\- Chcesz zatańczyć?

Louis spojrzał na niego, kiwając głową.

Harry poprowadził go na parkiet umieszczając dłonie na talii chłopaka, poruszając ich do rytmu muzyki.

\- Wiesz, trochę martwiłem się dzisiejszym wieczorem - przyznał Harry.

\- Dlaczego?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Jeszcze kilka dni temu myślałem, że zerwiemy.

Louis zmarszczył delikatnie brwi, nachylając się, by go pocałować. - Nie mówmy o tym, cieszmy się wieczorem, dobrze?

Harry skinął przyciągając go bliżej siebie. - Okej skarbie.

**Louis' POV:**

Oparł głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego pozwalając sobą kołysać, następnie rozglądając się po innych parach, aż jego wzrok wylądował na Liamie. Przyglądał się jak chłopak trzyma rudowłosą, uśmiechając się gdy jej coś mówił. Szybko oderwał spojrzenie, kiedy zobaczył, że Liam unosi wzrok.

\- Wszystko okej? - spytał Harry, czując jak ten gwałtownie odwraca głowę.

Louis posłał mu uśmiech, przytakując. - Tak... W porządku.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak, możemy um, możemy przerwać na chwilę? Ja tylko, muszę iść do łazienki.

Harry skinął ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy patrząc jak opuszcza parkiet.

_

Louis wszedł do łazienki patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Westchnął włączając wodę i ochlapując delikatnie swoją twarz. Spojrzał na siebie jeszcze raz, nim otarł twarz ręcznikiem, po czym wyszedł z łazienki zatrzymując się, gdy omal nie zderzył się z Liamem.

\- Hej.

\- Cześć - odpowiedział słabo.

\- Gdzie się podziewałeś ostatnio? Nie widziałem cię zbytnio odkąd widzieliśmy się u ciebie.

Szatyn spuścił na krótko wzrok na swoje stopy. - Ja um, byłem zajęty przygotowywaniem wszystkiego na bal i spędzaniem czasu z mamą i siostrą.

Liam przytaknął. - Przez moment myślałem, że mnie unikasz.

Louis uniósł kącik swoich ust, potrząsając głową. - Uwierz mi, gdybym mógł teraz być przy tobie to by tak było.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Po prostu staram się zrozumieć kilka rzeczy.

Liam przechylił głowę patrząc na niego ze zdezorientowaniem. - O co chodzi?

\- Ostatnio miałem dużo do namysłu i zdecydowania.

\- Cokolwiek z czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał szczerze zaniepokojony.

\- Nie, dzięki, ale wszystko okej.. Um, lepiej będę już wracał do Harry'ego, ale znajdę cię później.

Uśmiechnął się kiwając. - Okej, baw się dobrze.

\- Ty też - wyszeptał przed powrotem do sali.

_

\- Hej skarbie, w porządku? - spytał Harry jak tylko wrócił.

\- Tak wszystko dobrze, musiałem się załatwić. Chcesz pójść porobić kilka zdjęć do budki?

\- Jasne - uśmiechnął się chwytając jego dłoń i ruszając do jednej z nich.

\- Jak powinniśmy zapozować? - zapytał Louis patrząc na kamerę.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko składając pocałunek na jego policzku.

Louis zachichotał, gdy pojawił się flesz. Odsunął się przed pochyleniem i złączeniem ich ust w pocałunku.

Brunet uśmiechnął się naprzeciw jego warg, zamykając oczy.

Zrobili jeszcze kilka zdjęć, niektóre zabawne, a jeszcze inne urocze, zanim ktoś zaczął pukać.

\- Przepraszam, już skończyliśmy - Harry śmiał się, kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz.

\- Oh to jest do zatrzymania - zachichotał Louis, patrząc na jedno ze zdjęć na którym Harry miał szeroki uśmiech, a on sam krzyżował oczy.

\- Zatrzymaj je, ja chce to - powiedział Harry chwytając zdjęcie, gdzie Louis intensywnie się w niego wpatrywał, kiedy ten uśmiechał się do kamery, łącznie z kilkoma na których się całowali.

\- Chłopaki zagłosowaliście już? - zapytała Mads podchodząc do nich.

\- Tak, od razu jak przyjechaliśmy.

\- Cóż zróbcie to jeszcze raz, chodzą plotki, że Marie Tolkien prowadzi a przepraszam, ale nie pozwolę pani dwie operacje plastyczne nosa pokonać mnie w królowej balu. Zasłużyłam na ten tytuł.

Harry zaśmiał się skinając w zgodzie. - Okej, pójdziemy zagłosować jeszcze raz.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się. - Oh i nie zapomnijcie zagłosować na Nialla.

\- Po co głosować na Nialla kiedy ja startuję? - zażartował owijając ramię wokół Louisa.

\- Bardzo zabawne Harry.

**Mads' POV:**

\- Dobrze uczniowie zajmijcie miejsca, czas ogłosić waszych Króla i Królową Balu 2017 - dyrektor oznajmił do mikrofonu. - Jeśli nominowani mogliby dołączyć do mnie na scenie - zaczekał, aż uczniowie pojawią się na scenie, uśmiechając się gdy wszyscy byli gotowi, wyjmując z marynarki dwie białe koperty. - Bez przedłużenia, królem balu zostaje - przerwał, otwierajac pierwszą z nich. - Niall Horan.

\- Gratulacje stary - uśmiechnął się Harry ściskając go po przyjacielsku.

Niall podszedł z uśmiechem do nauczyciela, by umieścił koronę na jego głowie.

\- Teraz nasza królowa - powiedział dyrektor, otwierajac kolejną kopertę. - Cóż, królową balu zostaje nie kto inny jak Madeline Smith.

Mads pisnęła z podekscytowaniem, podbiegając do Nialla i pozwalając, by nałożył jej koronę.

\- Gdyby wszyscy mogli opuścić parkiet, by nasza para mogła zatańczyć.

Oboje zeszli na parkiet, Niall wystawiając dla niej dłoń.

Mads uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przyjmując jego dłoń oraz pozwalając przysunąć się bliżej.

\- Masz szczęście, że cię kocham, bo nienawidzę tańczyć a szczególnie przed ludźmi - zażartował, kiedy razem kołysali się do rytmu.

\- To nieprawda, lubisz tańczyć, po prostu nie jesteś w tym dobry - dokuczyła mu.

Niall prychnął, jednak na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech. - Zapamiętam to.

Blondynka przewróciła czule oczami. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też - uśmiechnął się, całując swoją dziewczynę.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Twoje piwo - powiedział Harry całując Louisa w policzek.

\- Dzięki skarbie - przyjął czerwony kubeczek z uśmiechem.

\- Chcesz znaleźć jakieś miejsce, żeby zapalić? - zapytał zarzucając na niego ramię.

\- Tak, masz coś czy muszę znaleźć Zayna?

Harry pokręcił głową wyjmując małą torebeczkę z sześcioma skrętami i paroma pigułkami.

\- Jakie masz pigułki?

\- Molly, kanna, hi-octane, big daddy i sextreme.

\- Sextreme? - uśmiechnął się. - Co robi?

Zachichotał przybliżając się do niego lekko. - Wydłuża seks i potęguje uczucie przez podwyższenie nerwów w ciele.

Louis zaśmiał się spoglądając na niego. - Działa to?

\- Chcesz się dowiedzieć?

Zarumienił się przygryzając wargę. - Chodźmy najpierw zapalić, później możemy.

Harry uśmiechnął się przytakując. - Okej skarbie, chodźmy.

_

Znaleźli małą kanapę na zewnątrz, Mads z Niallem dołączając.

\- Czyj dom to jest? - spytał Louis opierając się o kanapę, nogi zarzucając na kolana Harry'ego.

\- Connor Leah, zagranicznego ucznia z wymiany - Harry odpowiedział nim umieścił dłoń na jego udzie, przysuwając skręta do ust.

Louis skinął, zapalając swój własny. - Gratulacje za zostanie królową.

Mads uśmiechnęła się, poprawiając swoją koronę. - Dziękuję.. Jestem z siebie bardzo dumna.

Szatyn zaśmiał się znów się zaciągając.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że pokonałeś mnie w zostaniu królem, Niall - zażartował Harry.

\- Co mogę powiedzieć, ludzie mnie kochają.

Harry odrzucił głowę w tył śmiejąc się głośno. - To pewnie to.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - spytał Zayn dołączając do nich wraz z Lottie.

\- Dowiadujemy się jak bardzo kochany jest Niall.

\- Przez twoją mamę i Mads tak? - droczył się Zayn, zajmując miejsce na jednej z kanap.

\- Odpieprz się, jestem bardzo sympatyczny.

\- Owszem jesteś skarbie - zagruchała Mads, kładąc rękę na kolanie chłopaka.

\- Daj mi skręta - pojawił się Liam, siadając obok Zayna.

\- To oni mają trawkę - oznajmił, wskazując na Harry'ego i Louisa.

\- Od kiedy ty nie masz nic przy sobie? - zapytała go Mads.

\- Sprzedałem wszystko na balu - wzruszył ramionami, patrząc z powrotem na Liama. - ale jestem pewien, że sporo tu tego znajdziesz, patrząc na to że kupiło je ode mnie jakieś osiemdziesiąt procent ludzi stąd.

\- Trzymaj Li, możesz wziąć resztę mojego - zaoferował Louis, prostując się nieco, by podać Liamowi w części wypalonego skręta.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się przyjmując go, jego palce przy tym otarły się o te Louisa.

Harry zdenerwował się, próbując się powstrzymać gdy obserwował ich interakcję. - Chcesz kolejny? - spytał Louisa.

Potrząsnął głowę zdejmując nogi z jego kolan, zamiast tego siadając na nich. - Nie, chcę się podzielić z tobą.

Uśmiechnął się, jego złość nieco opadła.

\- Gdzie Morgan? - zaciekawił się Niall, przenosząc wzrok z Harry'ego i Louisa na Liama.

\- Musiała wracać do domu, jej mama nie lubi kiedy imprezuje.

\- Nuda - mruknęła Mads, zaciągając się.

Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Jest spoko, jestem pewien, że mogę znaleźć kogoś innego... Może blondynkę.

\- Nie widzę cię z blondynką - powiedziała Mads, kręcąc głową. - Myślę, że powinieneś szukać kogoś jak Candice Johnson, ona jest zawsze chętna.

\- Dokładnie mój typ - zaśmiał się, zaciągając skrętem.

Louis wiercił się na swoim miejscu, spuszczając wzrok na dłonie.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - spytał Harry, przykrywając dłonią jego kolano.

Spojrzał na niego, wymuszając uśmiech. - Tak, w porządku.

\- Chcesz?

Louis skinął przyjmując skręta, trzy razy się zaciągając.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Co pijesz? - zapytał Liam podchodząc i stając obok Louisa, który w kuchni przeglądał alkohol.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, co myślisz, że powinienem?

Liamowi zajęła chwila na zastanowienie się, nim sięgnął po wódkę o smaku bitej śmietany i piwo korzenne, mieszając je razem.

Szatyn spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

\- Zaufaj mi, jest naprawdę dobre.

Uśmiechnął się biorąc mały łyk, po chwili pociągając o wiele większy.

Liam roześmiał się, kładąc dłoń na jego biodrze. - Mówiłem, że będzie ci smakować.

\- Co smakować? - odezwał się Harry, gdy wszedł do kuchni, starając się zignorować dłoń Liama.

\- Liam zrobił mi drinka - oznajmił Louis, wystawiając szklankę w jego stronę. - Chcesz spróbować?

Harry pokręcił głową krzyżując ramiona na piersi, ze wzrokiem wbitym w Liama.

\- Pójdę zagrać w ping ponga czy coś, pogadamy później Lou.

Louis skinął uśmiechając się do niego. - Okej, znajdę cię.

\- Co tu się działo?

\- Mówiłem już, zrobił mi drinka - powiedział ze spokojem.

\- To dlaczego cię dotykał?

Wzruszył ramieniem, pociągając kolejny łyk. - Nie zauważyłem, że to robił.

\- Nie zauważyłeś dłoni na swojej talii?

\- Harry - westchnął Louis. - Nie chcę robić tego tutaj, świetnie się bawiliśmy, chcę po prostu żeby twój wieczór był dobry.

\- Czemu to tak ważne, żebym miał dobry wieczór?

\- To twój bal i nie wiem, między nami było różnie przez te ostatnie tygodnie i chcę tylko jedną noc, gdzie się nie kłócimy a ty jesteś szczęśliwy.

\- To dlatego byłeś starym sobą przez te ostatnie kilka dni?

\- Byłem zmęczony kłótniami, ja... Byłem zmęczony nie będąc w stanie dobrze się bawić czy ciągłym poczuciem winy, kiedy już tak było.

\- Nie czułbyś się winny gdybyś nie spotykał się tak często z Liamem - oskarżył.

Louis westchnął przewracając oczami. - Harry ja.. - przerwał, zniżając swój głos, kiedy czekał aż kilka osób które weszło do kuchni weźmie swoje drinki. - Nie chcę robić tego tutaj, dobrze? Możemy porozmawiać o tym wszystkim później.

\- Porozmawiać o czym? Chcę tylko wiedzieć dlaczego cię dotykał - powiedział zmartwiony.

\- Harry.

\- Powiedz mi czemu cię dotykał i dlaczego tak posmutniałeś, kiedy Mads mówiła mu z kim ma się przespać - naciskał.

\- Harry proszę, nie chcę przeprowadzać tej rozmowy w tej chwili, chcę po prostu miło spędzić tą noc, obiecuję że wkrótce o tym wszystkim porozmawiamy.

\- O jakim wszystkim? Co się dzieje Louis? Wciąż sobie wszystko wyobrażam czy coś między wami jest?

Louis przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na swoje stopy. - Kocham cię Harry.

\- Cóż, ja ciebie też, ale..

\- Ale nic, pozostawmy to na tym, kocham cię i jedyne o co się martwmy to żeby przeżyć tę noc bez kłótni, tak dobrze nam szło przez ostatnie dni.

\- Tak, bo nie widywałeś się z Liamem - wymamrotał, zaczynając się denerwować.

\- Harry, to nie Liam jest tu problemem.

\- Twierdzisz, że ja nim jestem?

Skrzyżował ramiona zaglądając przez ramię, aby sprawdzić czy ktoś przyglądał się ich rozmowie. - Możemy iść na zewnątrz odkąd tak bardzo chcesz porozmawiać o tym teraz.

\- Nie, chcę to zrobić tutaj.

Louis zaczął się stresować, widząc zbierających się w kuchni ludzi. - Harry proszę cię - wyszeptał.

Harry westchnął ruszając w stronę drzwi i wychodząc na zewnątrz, Louis tuż za nim.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Okej, jesteśmy na zewnątrz, teraz mów o co chodzi.

Louis założył ręce na piersi. - Sporo ostatnio myślałem...

\- O czym?

\- O sobie, swojej przyszłości, o nas i po prostu o wszystkim.

\- I? - spytał spanikowany.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Możemy proszę porozmawiać o tym później?

\- Nie, chcę porozmawiać o tym teraz.. Widzisz ze mną swoją przyszłość Louis? - zapytał, zranienie wypisane na twarzy.

Louis otworzył usta, by się odezwać, wzrok wbijając w ziemię.

\- Ponieważ nie mogę co pięć sekund martwić się o to, że cię stracę - przerwał, jego głos łamał się z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. - Kocham cię tak bardzo, że to boli i zabija mnie to, że pocałowałeś Liama i tak bardzo lubisz się z nim spotykać, ale cholera Louis, nie chcę wiedzieć jak to jest być bez ciebie... Nie chcę się znów tak czuć. Pragnąłem cię od chwili kiedy cię zobaczyłem. Każda moja część chciała cię poznać, być obok ciebie, a gdy w końcu wiem jak to jest cię mieć nie jestem gotów tego porzucić - zatrzymał się znów, przybliżając się o krok. - Ale to zrobię. Zakończę to, żebyś ty nie musiał tego robić, jeśli tego chcesz. Jeśli chcesz być z nim albo chcesz po prostu żyć życiem które zawsze chciałeś, powiedz mi to a ja znajdę sposób na ponowne życie bez ciebie - odetchnął ciężko, przebiegając kciukiem po kości policzkowej Louisa. - Bo jedyne czego chcę, to żebyś był szczęśliwy.

Dolna warga Louisa drżała, a dłoń odnalazła tę Harry'ego. Wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech, patrząc na niego przez załzawione oczy. - Kocham cię Harry, ale coś we mnie podpowiada, że to nie jest moja przyszłość.

\- Masz na myśli mnie.. Ja nie jestem twoją przyszłością.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie. W mojej głowie nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, że jesteś osobą z którą powinienem być. Po prostu nie sądzę, że nią jesteś jeśli chodzi o ten moment.

Harry skinął spoglądając na swoje stopy, upuszczając dłoń z tej Louisa. - Okej.

\- Harry - westchnął, robiąc krok bliżej.

Odsunął się potrząsając głową. - Kocham cię Louis, ale jeśli nie możesz zobaczyć nas razem, sądzę, że nie powinniśmy.

\- Zrywasz ze mną?

Harry roześmiał się zgorzkniało. - Właśnie mi powiedziałeś, że nie jestem osobą z którą powinieneś być, praktycznie tutaj wszystko zakończyłeś.

\- Ale ja.. Przykro mi - powiedział pokonany.

\- Tak, mi też.

 


	37. Rozdział 37

** Harry's POV: **

\- Skarbie, musisz wyjść z tego łóżka - powiedziała Anne stojąc za jego drzwiami.

Harry jęknął przewracając się na bok, wpatrując się w ścianę.

\- Harry, rozumiem że jest ci smutno, ale zostanie w łóżku ci nie pomoże.

Kontynuował jej ignorowanie ze wzrokiem ciągle wbitym w ścianę.

Kobieta westchnęła, otwierając delikatnie drzwi. - Słońce dlaczego nie zadzwonisz do Nialla i pójdziesz pograć w futbol lub coś?

Harry pozostał cicho przelotnie rzucając na nią okiem, po czym z powrotem odwrócił spojrzenie. - Nie dzięki.

\- Cóż, możesz albo zobaczyć się z Niallem albo pomóc mi w piekarni, ale tak czy inaczej wychodzisz z łóżka.

Przewrócił oczami sięgając po swój telefon. - Zadzwonię do Nialla.

_

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim w ogóle od balu? - spytał Niall opadając na kanapę.

Harry potrząsnął głową, przeglądając swój telefon.

\- Zayn mówił, że jemu też jest smutno.. Nie wiem czy przez to czujesz się lepiej, ale... - wyznała cicho Mads, siadając na miejscu obok niego.

\- Tak myślę - wymamrotał Harry.

\- Taylor urządza dziś imprezę.. Powinniśmy pójść, pomóc oderwać od tego twoje myśli - zasugerował Niall.

\- Pewnie.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Dokąd idziesz? - zapytała Jay, układając do stołu.

\- Mówiłaś, że masz jakiś obiad, więc zamierzałem pójść do biblioteki się pouczyć.

Skinęła. - Jak się dziś czujesz?

\- Nie w sto procent w porządku, ale dam sobie radę.. To trudne widzieć go w szkole ale zachowujemy swój dystans.

Jay uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Przykro mi, kochanie. A co z Liamem, rozmawialiście?

Louis zawahał się, pokręcając głową. - Nie od czasu balu.

\- Próbował się do ciebie odezwać?

Przytaknął. - Kilka razy do mnie napisał, ale nie sądzę, że powinienem odpowiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- To za wcześnie.

\- Cóż skarbie, zawsze będziesz czuł, że jest za wcześnie.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Będę wiedział, kiedy nadejdzie właściwy czas.. Nie chcę zranić go jeszcze bardziej niż już to zrobiłem.

Jay pokiwała swoją głową. - Wszystko będzie w porządku.

_

\- Hej stary, chcesz przyjść i zajarać?

Louis zastanawiał się przez moment, poprawiając nieco swój telefon. - Um.. Tylko ja i ty?

\- No cóż, Liam też jest.

\- Oh um, no nie wiem... Chciałem iść do biblioteki pouczyć się na środowy test.

\- Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie uczysz się bez przerwy, myślę, że znasz już cały materiał.

Louis był cicho, przygryzając swoją wargę.

\- Daj spokój, musisz się trochę zrelaksować... A jak tak bardzo musisz zaspokoić potrzebę nauki to włączę kanał historyczny.

\- Zabawne.

\- Żartuję, ale naprawdę powinieneś przyjść.. Mamy piwo, robimy tacos, wypożyczyliśmy dwie części Terminatora i właśnie kupiłem świeżą trawkę, więc jak?

Rozważał to przez chwilę, skinając do samego siebie. - W porządku, jestem w drodze.

\- Super, boczne drzwi są otwarte.

\- Okej - odpowiedział przed rozłączeniem.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Co powiesz na shoty? - zapytał Niall po wejściu do wielkiego, białego domu.

\- Dlaczego nie - zgodził się Harry, idąc za Niallem i Mads do kuchni.

\- Harry, tak się cieszę, że przyszedłeś - Taylor uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła bruneta.

Harry uniósł brwi, zaciskając usta. - Ile razy mogę nie pokazać się na imprezie zanim jest to uważane za nieistotne.

Taylor zachichotała zalotnie. - Nigdy nie byłeś nieistotny.

Roześmiał się cicho, napełniając mały kieliszek wódką i odrzucając go w tył.

\- Wiesz, że jest lepszy sposób na shoty.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, umieszczając ręce na blacie. - Oh tak? Chcesz pokazać?

Chichocząc znów, dziewczyna chwyciła sól oraz limonkę nim wskoczyła na blat, oblizując swoją dłoń by zwilżyć kark, posypując go solą i wkładając limonkę w swoje usta, po czym podniosła koszulkę.

Skinął z pewnością siebie, polewając brzuch dziewczyny tequilą. - Wiedziałem, że lubię cię nie bez powodu.

Taylor uśmiechnęła się, czekając aż ten przyjmie swój shot.

Harry pochylił się pochłaniając alkohol, następnie przebiegając językiem po jej karku i wyjmując limonkę z ust. Wypluł ją przed powrotem i złączeniem ich warg. Taylor jęknęła cicho umieszczając dłoń na jego szyi, by pogłębić pocałunek.

**Niall's POV:**

\- Ktoś tu definitywnie czuje się lepiej - powiedziała Mads.

Mads uniosła brwi spoglądając na Nialla. - Jak bardzo jesteś głupi?

\- Trochę powyżej przeciętnej.

\- Niall.

\- Co? - śmiał się. - To dla Harry'ego normalne.

\- Tak, kiedy zostawia przelotną znajomość, nie dwa tygodnie po zerwaniu z miłością swojego życia.

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - On już taki jest Mads.. W ten sposób sobie radzi.

\- Po prostu nienawidzę, że go to spotkało.

\- Będzie z nim dobrze, musimy czymś go zająć tak bardzo jak to możliwe.

\- Wygląda na to, że Taylor robi to za nas - odpowiedziała wskazując na parę.

Niall podniósł wzrok widząc siedzącą na krawędzi blatu Taylor z nogami wokół talii Harry'ego i jego ręce pod jej koszulką. - Mam wrażenie, że naruszamy prywatny moment.

\- Dziewczyny jak Taylor nie rozumieją czegoś takiego.

\- Jesteś gorąca jak jesteś wredna.

Mads tylko przewróciła oczami. - Chodź, potrzebuję skręta.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Kurczak, wieprzowina czy wołowina? - Liam spytał Louisa chwytając ciasto.

\- Mamy wystarczająco jedzenia żeby nakarmić dwudziestu ludzi.

\- To nieprawda, ja mogę jeść za czterech na trzeźwo i za siedmiu na haju.

Louis zachichotał na jego słowa. - To wciąż jakieś trzynaście osób.

\- Wiem, że potrafisz zjeść piękny. Sam Zayn je jak za dwadzieścia osób.. Więc jeśli już to mamy za mało.

Przygryzł wargę delikatnie się rumieniąc. - Okej, dla mnie dwa z wołowiną i jeden z kurczakiem.

\- Masz to - mrugnął Liam, przygotowując jego tacos.

\- Pójdę po trawkę i włączę pierwszy film, wy przynieście jedzenie - powiedział Zayn wstając z zajmowanego przez siebie krzesła.

\- Lubisz kolendrę, prawda?

Louis skinął, podnosząc się. - Tak.. Potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Możesz wziąć salsę i napoje jeśli chcesz, ja wezmę tacos.

\- Okej - mruknął cicho, sięgając po salsę.

Liam wyciągnął rękę chwytając delikatnie jego dłoń. - Jak się czujesz?

Szatyn spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy, wzruszając ramionami. - Nienawidzę tego jak bardzo go zraniłem.

Przytaknął pocierając tył jego dłoni swoim kciukiem. - Jestem tutaj jeśli mnie będziesz potrzebował.

\- Wiem - skinął Louis. - Doceniam to.

Liam uśmiechnął się zabierając swoją dłoń i chwytając tacos. - Chodźmy obejrzeć robotów zabijająch ludzi.

**Harry's POV:**

Harry otarł kącik swoich ust zanim przebiegł ręką po włosach wychodząc z pokoju Taylor i wracając na dół.

\- Hej stary, gdzie byłeś? - spytał Niall robiąc sobie drinka.

\- Musiałem podziękować gospodyni - powiedział z roztargnieniem, chwytając dla siebie puszkę piwa.

Niall uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Spoko.. Więc zaliczyłeś?

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nah, ale udało mi się odświeżyć niektóre ze starych umiejętności.

\- Nieźle.. Cóż, Mads znalazła pigułki jeśli chcesz.

\- Uroczo, jaki rodzaj?

\- Nie jestem pewien - wzruszył ramionami. - Wydaje mi się, że Molly.

\- Kurwa, gdzie ona jest?

\- Z tyłu, pali skręta.

\- Idziemy - Harry uśmiechnął się pociągając spory łyk swojego piwa.

_

\- Jak pięknie, słyszałem, że znalazłaś Molly.

Mads podniosła spojrzenie na Harry'ego z leniwym wyrazem twarzy. - To prawda jak i trochę proszku.

\- Jak bardzo mnie kochasz?

\- W tym momencie czy ogólnie? - dokuczyła Mads.

\- Ogólnie.

Zachichotała wyjmując trzy pigułki, które rozwaliła kamieniem i zmieszała z proszkiem, następnie dzieląc je w cztery kreski. - Ty pierwszy - powiedziała Harry'emu wręczając mu pięciodolarowy banknot.

Harry wyszczerzył się chwytając jej twarz w dłonie. - Jesteś aniołem.

\- Wiem, wiem.

Przygryzł wargę zniżając się do poziomu stołu. Przyłożył banknot do prawej dziurki w nosie, kciuk do drugiej wciągając przy przesuwaniu banknotu wzdłuż kreski. Wyprostował się przechylając głowę i marszcząc nos.

\- Możesz wziąć kolejną jeśli chcesz... Ja miałam już trzy, te są dla was.

\- Szczęściarz z ciebie draniu - skierował się do Nialla, nim wciągnął kolejną kreskę.

Niall uśmiechnął się do Mads przeczesując dłonią jej włosy, puszczając jej oczko.

Blondynka zarumieniła się, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział bezgłośnie, przebiegając kciukiem po jej kości policzkowej.

\- Ja ciebie też - odpowiedziała w ten sam sposób.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Potrzebuję więcej piwa, jak się macie? - spytał Zayn siadając nieco.

\- Ja w porządku - odpowiedział Liam opierając ramię o oparcie kanapy.

\- Super, Lou co z tobą?

\- Huh - mruknął, odwracając wzrok od Liama, by spojrzeć na Zayna. - Oh um, nie nie, wszystko dobrze, dzięki.

Liam spojrzał na chłopaka, uśmiechając się do niego.

Na twarz Louisa wstąpił rumieniec, a sam spuścił swój wzrok.

\- Czemu to robisz?

\- Co robię? - zapytał nieśmiało.

\- Odwracasz wzrok.. Podoba mi się to, że przeze mnie się rumienisz.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - To żenujące.

\- Ja myślę, że to urocze - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, biorąc łyk swojego piwa.

\- To nie jest urocze, pewnie wyglądam śmiesznie.

Liam nachylił się umieszczając dłoń na jego podbródku, tak by stworzyć kontakt wzrokowy. - Obiecuję ci, że nie wyglądasz śmiesznie, a tak w ogóle jak tylko będziesz na to gotowy - przerwał, wskazując palcem między nimi. - Ja jestem.

Oddech Louisa się zatrzymał, jego oczy rozszerzyły, kiedy skinął. - Okej.

Uśmiechnął się całując go w czoło, nim odwrócił się z powrotem do ekranu.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Wasz test będzie składał się z dwustu pytań, pięćdziesiąt prawda fałsz, dwadzieścia uzupełnij lukę, trzydzieści do dopasowania i sto wielokrotnego wyboru. Jest też esej wyłącznie na dodatkowe punkty, który sugeruję wykonać jeśli wasza ocena wynosi mniej niż B - pani White pokierowała rozdając testy. - Będziecie mieli na to czas przez całą lekcję, a jeśli nie będziecie w stanie ukończyć poinformujcie mnie o tym i znajdziemy dla was czas do końca tego dnia, możecie zaczynać.

Harry chwycił swój długopis czytając pierwsze pytanie przed zaznaczeniem odpowiedzi, powtarzając tę czynność nim dotarł do części eseju.

Co wydarzyło się tego roku, co wpłynęło na twoje życie? W jaki sposób cię to zmieniło?

Przeczytał polecenie zanim roześmiał się do siebie, biorąc swój test i zabierając go do nauczyciela.

\- Pan Styles, już skończone?

Harry skinął. - Tak, proszę pani.

\- Zrobiłeś zadanie dodatkowe?

\- Nie, mam A, więc moim zdaniem nie było to konieczne.

\- Dlaczego nie spróbujesz? Może ci tylko pomóc.

\- Wolałbym nie, nic takiego nie wydarzyło się w tym roku.

Pani White spojrzała na niego znacząco, następnie odkładając test na swoje biurko. - Dobrze cóż, wróć do swojej ławki i zaczekaj na resztę.

_

\- Jak myślisz co dostaniesz? - spytała Mads, gdy razem z Harrym kierowali się wzdłuż korytarza.

\- Prawdopodobnie mocne B... Tak jakby przeleciałem wzrokiem przez pytania.

\- Nie znałeś materiału?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Znałem, po prostu nie chciało mi się czytać wszystkich dwustu pytań.

\- Co jeśli zawaliłeś?

\- Wtedy skończę semestr z C, mam z tych zajęć sto procent, myślę że dam sobie radę.

Mads jedynie westchnęła. - Skoro tak mówisz.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Będzie ci przeszkadzało jeśli do ciebie dołączę?

Louis podniósł wzrok ze swoich notatek, zauważając stojącego przed nim Liama. - Oh um..

\- Chyba że na kogoś czekasz.

Zarumienił się potrząsając głową. - Nie, nie czekam na nikogo... Powtarzam swoje przemówienie na jutro.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - spytał zajmując miejsce tuż przed nim.

\- Jak zamierzasz pomóc mi w zapamiętaniu przemowy?

\- Przedstaw mi ją, bez używania notatek.

Louis uśmiechnął się spoglądając nieco w dół. - Może później, głupio bym się czuł robiąc to w stołówce.

Liam z uśmiechem podniósł swój widelec. - Jak chcesz, o czym ta przemowa?

\- Historia Nowego Orleanu.

\- Oh, intrygujące.. Teraz musisz mi ją przeczytać.

\- Było dużo zabawnego wyszukiwania, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy jak wiele się tam wydarzyło, było super.

\- Byłeś kiedyś w Nowym Orleanie?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie, niestety, chociaż zawsze chciałem.

\- Świetne miejsce, byliśmy pare lat temu.. Upiliśmy się, a Mads dostała propozycję pracy jako striptizerka w jakichś trzech klubach.

\- Brzmi jak całkiem niezłe przeżycie - przyznał ze śmiechem.

Liam skinął w zgodzie. - Było zabawnie.

\- Może pojedziecie znów kiedyś.

\- Wątpię, że zostałbym zaproszony.

\- Dlaczego? Wciąż przyjaźnisz się z Mads i Niallem, prawda?

Wzruszył swoimi ramionami. - Tak myślę, ale nie sądzę żeby dużo ze mną rozmawiali teraz kiedy z Harrym zerwaliście.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś stracił swoich przyjaciół.

Liam sięgnął po jego dłoń, pokręcając głową. - To nie twoja wina, to ja jestem odpowiedzialny za swoje zachowanie, znałem konsekwencje kiedy postanowiłem się z tobą spotykać.

\- Wciąż czuję się źle.

Uśmiechnął się gładząc kciukiem dłoń chłopaka. - Jesteś słodki.. A teraz powiedz mi kiedy pozwolisz mi wysłuchać to przemówienie.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Hej wam dlaczego nie zjemy dziś na zewnątrz? - powiedział Niall nie pozwalając Harry'emu oraz Mads wejść do stołówki.

\- Okej, ale muszę iść po jedzenie - zgodził się Harry starając przejść obok niego.

\- Mads wzięła lunch ze sobą, jestem pewien, że się podzieli.

\- Niall dziś są tacos, chcę tacos.

\- Pójdę ci wziąć - zaoferował.

\- Czemu tak dziwnie się zachowujesz? - spytał Harry wchodząc do stołówki, zatrzymując się, gdy zobaczył Louisa i Liama.

\- Co jest? - zaciekawiła się Mads, podchodząc do Harry'ego. - Oh.

\- Harry? - odezwał się Niall. - Wszystko okej?

Harry sapnął ze złości ruszając przez stołówkę, mijając Louisa wprost do Taylor.

\- Cześć - uśmiechnął się opadając na miejsce obok brunetki.

Taylor przygryzła swoją wargę spoglądając na niego. - Hej.

\- Świetna impreza ostatnio - oznajmił rzucając okiem na Louisa, który przyglądał się jego ruchom.

\- A więc dobrze się bawiłeś?

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, umieszczając dłoń na jej kolanie. - Jasne, że tak i z całą pewnością podobał mi się nasz moment.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się w odpowiedzi. - Mnie też.

\- Masz mój numer, tak? - zapytał przechylając głowę.

Taylor skinęła z zapałem.

\- Super, odezwij się kiedyś.

\- Okej, tak...tak, odezwę się.

Harry puścił jej oczko, następnie wstając i kierując się w stronę kolejki, by wziąć swoje jedzenie.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Zgaduję zatem, że ruszył dalej - wymamrotał Louis, spoglądając w dół na swoje notatki.

Liam spojrzał ponownie na niego, uśmiechając się ze smutkiem. - Tęsknisz za nim?

Skinął. - Bardzo. Ale tak było najlepiej, jeśli zostalibyśmy razem to wzajemnie byśmy się zniszczyli.

\- Jak to?

\- Był zbyt zazdrosny, a ja- nie byłem w stanie kochać go tak, jak na to zasługiwał, co nie było dla niego sprawiedliwe.

\- Tak, ale Harry był znacznie dłużej w tym związku niż ty, był zakochany w tobie od lat, a ty dopiero zacząłeś się w nim zakochiwać.

\- Naprawdę byłem w nim zakochany.

\- Byłem?

Louis spojrzał na niego wzruszając ramionami. - Nadal go kocham, po prostu nie w ten sposób jaki on tego chce.

Liam przytaknął, przenosząc wzrok z Louisa na Harry'ego. - Wszystko będzie w porządku skarbie.

Szatyn zarumienił się, przygryzając wargę. - Powinienem już iść... Obiecałem komuś, że pomogę mu w nauce na jutrzejszy test.

\- Nie zasmuciłem cię, prawda?

Potrząsnął głową, zbierając swoje rzeczy. - Nie, nie zasmuciłeś. Po prostu to za wcześnie.

\- Hej - uśmiechnął się Liam, chwytając go za rękę. - ostatnie czego chcę to cię pośpieszać, zajmij tyle czasu ile tylko potrzebujesz a do tego czasu nie mam nic przeciwko zwykłemu spotykaniu się.

\- Dzięki - oddał jego uśmiech, zakładając plecak na ramię. - Do zobaczenia później.

\- Do zobaczenia.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Co to do cholery było? - Mads spytała jak tylko Harry dołączył do nich na zewnątrz.

\- Co było?

\- To coś z Taylor, nie lubisz jej naprawdę, prawda?

Harry zmarszczył brwi kręcąc głową. - Oczywiście, że nie, ale jest łatwa a ja potrzebuję żeby coś odwróciło moją uwagę.

\- Spoko, kiedy cofnęliśmy się do trzeciej klasy?

\- Spójrz, właśnie straciłem Louisa i będę robił co muszę żeby ruszyć dalej - powiedział ostro.

Mads skrzyżowała ramiona, wpatrując się w jego oczy. - Są na to lepsze sposoby.

\- Lubię mój sposób.

\- Słuchajcie, nie róbmy tego. Harry, pieprz kogo tylko chcesz i skarbie, daj mu pieprzyć kogo chce. Miałaś zwyczaj go zachęcać, cholera pomagałaś mu szukać dziewczyn.

\- To było przed Louisem. Po prostu, myślę, że zbyt łatwo się poddałeś.

\- Już go straciłem, Mads.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi spoglądając w dół. - Lubiłam was razem, wasz związek miał sens, on i Liam nie mają sensu.

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - mruknął ze smutkiem Harry.

\- W porządku, przepraszam. Mogę spytać Daphne czy dalej jej się podobasz.. Wiesz, że lubi te zboczone rzeczy.

Harry zachichotał cicho. - Jeśli dobrze pamiętam była bardzo zboczona.

\- To chcesz żebym z nią pogadała?

\- Zaproś ją na dzisiejszą imprezę, a już dalej ja się tym zajmę.

\- Jest dzisiaj impreza? - spytał zdezorientowany Niall.

\- Już tak, mój domek nad jeziorem o siódmej.

_

\- Jak to nie ma wódki, Harry ile razy kazałam ci się upewnić żebyśmy mieli jej dużo na spontaniczne imprezy? - westchnęła Mads przeglądając alkohol.

\- Wyluzuj kurczaku mały, Taylor przynosi wódkę.

\- Wystarczająco dla wszystkich czy tylko jedną butelkę, bo ta suka za mądra nie jest.

Harry wybuchł śmiechem. - Nie powinnaś bronić równości kobiet i tak dalej?

\- Przebywam przy białych facetach przez jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent swojego czasu, przenosicie wszystko na mnie.

\- Nigdy nie nazwałem dziewczyny suką - bronił Harry.

Mads przewróciła oczami. - Cokolwiek, ile przyniesie?

\- To co zostało z jej imprezy, czyli jakieś pięć lub sześć butelek.

\- Módl się o to, żeby było ich sześć, bo inaczej jedziesz kupić więcej.

\- Taka wymagająca - dokuczył Harry, nalewając rum do miski z ponczem.

Blondynka posłała mu całusa słodko się uśmiechając.

\- Wciąż nie wiem jak z nią wytrzymujesz - zażartował, gdy Niall wszedł do kuchni ze skrzynką piwa w każdej ręce.

Odłożył je na blat, śmiejąc się. - Co zrobiła?

\- Powiedziałam mu bardzo miło, ale stanowczo, że potrzebujemy więcej wódki.

\- Moja dziewczyna lubi wódkę - wzruszył ramionami Niall.

\- Owszem, lubię - uśmiechnęła się całując go w policzek.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Hej mamo, co na obiad? - zapytał wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Kurczak w miodzie, purée i sałatka ziemniaczana.

Louis skinął opierając się o wyspę kuchenną..

\- Co ci chodzi po głowie?

\- Myślałem o collegu.

\- Okej - zaciekawiła się. - Co z nim?

\- Myślałem o tym, żeby pójść na Cambridge tak jak planowałem.

\- Skarbie, już im odmówiłeś.

Pokręcił głową. - Nigdy tego nie zrobiłem.. Miałem to zrobić, ale były inne sprawy.

\- Cóż jeśli tego właśnie chcesz to nie mam nic przeciwko. Znajdziemy ci apartament odkąd akademik jest pewnie już pełen, a ja poszukam czegoś dla siebie tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Nie musisz lecieć ze mną. Wiem, że babcia będzie się przenosić tutaj a nie potrzebuje aż tak dużej przeprowadzki. Zawsze mogę cię odwiedzać albo ty mnie. Rozglądałem się za mieszkaniami i znalazłem jedno pięć minut od kampusu... To nic wielkiego tylko małe studio, ale jest w porządku. Szukałem też pracy, nic nie znalazłem ale jestem pewien że znajdę niedługo.

Jay uśmiechnęła się, odkładając na moment wszystko. - Jesteś najukochańszym dzieckiem.

\- Przynajmniej ty tak uważasz - wymamrotał opadając na miejsce.

\- Ciężki dzień?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nic z czym sobie nie poradzę.. Pójdę się pouczyć, zawołaj mnie kiedy obiad będzie gotowy?

\- Pewnie. Zadzwoń do Zayna zapytać czy chce do nas dołączyć.

\- Okej.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Podglądasz - oskarżył Niall, kiedy Mads starała się uderzyć kijem papierowego osła w pokoju gier.

\- Niall, nie trafiłam, jak mogłam podglądać.

\- Żeby odwrócić naszą uwagę.

Mads zachichotała. - Tak, jestem taka przebiegła.

\- Nie słuchaj go Mads, rozwal tego zwierzaka i pozwól prezentom latać - zachęcił Harry.

Zaśmiała się robiąc wymach i uderzając w piniatę.

\- Jeszcze raz.

Wzięła głęboki oddech przygotowując się i zamachując ponownie, pigułki i prezerwatywy zaczęły latać po pokoju. - Yay! Zrobiłam to.

\- Świetna robota - powiedział Harry całując ją w policzek, następnie schylając się żeby chwycić dwie białe pigułki i prezerwatywe. - Pójdę znaleźć Daphne.

\- Możesz chcieć jeszcze jedną - stwierdziła Mads, wręczając mu jeszcze jedną z nich.

_

\- Cześć - mruknął czarująco, umieszczając jedną rękę na ścianie, drugą na biodrze brunetki.

\- Cześć Harry - uśmiechnęła się Daphne, zakładając włosy za ucho.

\- Uprawiałaś kiedyś seks na łódce żaglowej?

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę potrząsając głową.

\- Chcesz to zmienić?

\- Okej - posłała mu jeszcze jeden uśmiech, pozwalając zaciągnąć się na zewnątrz.

_

\- Znalazłem tequile - oznajmił wracając na główny pokład.

\- To dobrze, zróbmy shoty - zachichotała chwytając butelkę i pociągając ciecz wzdłuż swojego gardła.

Harry wyszczerzył się samemu łapiąc butelkę, biorąc długi haust. - Więc - zaczął podchodząc krok bliżej. - To prawda, że spędziłaś ostatni semestr we Francji?

Daphne zaśmiała się skinając głową, pociągając kolejny łyk.

\- Potrafisz powiedzieć coś po francusku?

\- Je veux que tu me baisez jusqu'à ce que je te prie de me faire cum - wyszeptała owijając rękę wokół jego szyi.

Chichocząc, Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie wiem co powiedziałaś, ale cholera, czy nie była to najbardziej gorąca rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się ponownie, złączając ich wargi.

Harry jęknął wsuwając dłoń pod jej spódniczkę, pozwalając jej sunąc po ciemnej skórze brunetki.

\- Jeśli chciałeś mnie dotknąć wystarczyło po prostu zapytać - zażartowała.

Zamarł, spoglądając w jej brązowe oczy. - Co ty powiedziałaś?

Spojrzała na niego ze zdezorientowaniem, wsuwając rękę w jego włosy. - Żartowałam.

\- Ja um, j-ja muszę iść, przepraszam.

\- Co? Gdzie idziesz? - zawołała za nim.

\- Muszę coś naprawić.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Jestem w szoku, że nigdy nie widziałeś Dzieci Kukurydzy.

\- Wiesz co sądzę o horrorach - śmiał się Louis, rzucając okiem na swój telefon.

\- Czemu sprawdzasz telefon? Czekasz na kogoś? - dokuczył Zayn.

Szatyn zarumienił się. - Nie. To znaczy, Liam zazwyczaj pisze do mnie o tej porze żeby sprawdzić czy mogę rozmawiać.

\- A więc jesteście już oficjalni czy jak?

\- Nie, na razie się przyjaźnimy.

\- Nie chcesz się z nim umawiać?

\- To skomplikowane - przerwał, spoglądając na przyjaciela. - Z Harrym zerwaliśmy dopiero jakieś trzy tygodnie temu i czułbym się jakbym go zdradzał.

Zayn przytaknął. - Rozumiem. Kiedy.. - zatrzymał się, odwracając głowę.

\- Co?

\- Słyszysz to?

\- Co słyszę? - spytał zdezorientowany, starając się usłyszeć o czym mówił Zayn.

\- Ktoś jest na zewnątrz.

\- Zayn jeśli próbujesz mnie przestraszyć to nie zadziała.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami, wstając z łóżka. - Jak chciałbym cię przestraszyć nie byłbym takim frajerem żeby zrobić to w ten sposób, naprawdę ktoś jest na zewnątrz.

\- Co robisz?

\- Zakładam buty żeby zobaczyć co to.

\- Zaczekaj na mnie - powiedział szybko, podnosząc się i również ubierając swoje buty.

\- Jak myślisz co to jest? - wyszeptał Louis, kiedy razem z Zaynem chodzili wokół jego domu.

\- Nie wiem, może to tylko szop.

\- O cholera.

\- Kto tam jest? - odezwał się głośno Zayn, gdy usłyszeli głos.

\- O mój boże, my zginiemy - panikował Louis kiedy zbliżali się coraz to bardziej do źródła dźwięku.

Zayn westchnął, zatrzymując się jak zauważył Harry'ego w krzakach róży. - Myślę, że to należy do ciebie.

\- Huh? - zapytał robiąc krok naprzód i widząc swojego byłego chłopaka. - Harry?

\- Hej wam, jak wam mija wieczór? - spytał Harry starając się brzmieć swobodnie.

Zayn przewrócił oczami wystawiając rękę, by pomóc mu się podnieść.

\- Dzięki - mruknął brunet po wygrzebaniu się z krzaków.

\- Harry co ty tu robisz? - Louis zapytał jak tylko ten był już na nogach.

Harry zachichotał nerwowo, spoglądając pomiędzy nim a Zaynem.

\- Pójdę do środka.

Louis skinął, patrząc ponownie na Harry'ego.

Uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, kołysząc się na swoich stopach. - Hej.

\- Hej - Louis zachichotał cicho, nim się skontrolował. - Co tu robisz?

\- Byłem dzisiaj w domku nad jeziorem i um, byłem na łódce gdzie graliśmy w centówkę.

Louis skinął, słuchając drugiego chłopaka.

\- I nie wiem, sądzę że za bardzo się pośpieszyliśmy.

\- Harry - westchnął.

\- Co? - spytał, podchodząc bliżej. - Nie tęsknisz za mną?

\- Oczywiście, że za tobą tęsknię - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Więc zapomnijmy o tym głupim zerwaniu i bądźmy znów razem - Harry powiedział z nadzieją, przyciągając go za talię.

Louis potrząsnął głową, delikatnie się od niego odsuwając. - Nie możemy, Harry.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo.. Bo...

\- Bo co? - naciskał na niego Harry.

\- Bo lubię Liama - wyrzucił z siebie, natychmiast rozszerzając oczy. - O mój boże Harry.

Harry przeniósł na niego swoje spojrzenie ze zdradą wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Harry tak bardzo przepraszam - przyznał cicho, sięgając dłońmi do wyższego.

\- Nie powinienem przychodzić... Po prostu, po prostu zapomnij że to się kiedykolwiek stało. Zobaczymy się w szkole i na kampusie.

\- Nie, nie zobaczymy - szepnął Louis. - Odmówiłem moją akceptację na A&M.. Idę na Cambridge.

\- Co, czemu?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Chciałem tam być tylko z tobą, a odkąd nie jesteśmy już razem nie wydawało się to właściwe.

\- Cóż, cieszę się, że postanowiłeś pójść na Cambridge, wiem że zawsze tego chciałeś. Chcę jedynie żebyś był szczęśliwy.

Spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy powstrzymując łzy, nim owinął ramiona wokół Harry'ego. - Zasługujesz na coś znacznie lepszego.

Harry otulił go ramionami, ciesząc się chwilą.

\- Tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam.

Przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, chowając nos w jego włosach. - Proszę Louis.

Louis pokręcił głową, odsuwając się od niego i krzyżując ramiona. - Mam nadzieję, że spotkasz kogoś kto będzie cię traktował tak jak na to zasługujesz. Kogoś - przerwał, wypuszczając drżący oddech. - Kogoś kto cię uszczęśliwi.

\- Ty mnie uszczęśliwiasz, Lou - oznajmił Harry, umieszczając ręce pod jego ramionami.

\- Ale ja nie traktuję cię właściwie, Harry. Nie jestem dla ciebie dobry, wiem że sądzisz że jest inaczej, ale to nieprawda! Nie potrafię dać ci tego, czego pragniesz, nie mogę być z tobą kiedy skupiam się wyłącznie na sobie, jestem zbyt samolubny żeby z tobą być.

Harry cały ten czas kręcił swoją głową. - Nie, jesteś dla mnie idealny, od piętnastu lat wiedziałem, że jesteś dla mnie jedynym.

\- To było tylko fantazją, słońce.. To jest rzeczywistość i być może nasze drogi znów się spotkają pewnego dnia, ale jak na razie sądzę, że tak będzie najlepiej.

Brunet spuścił głowę, pociągając cicho nosem. - Dobrze, powodzenia na zakończeniu - wymamrotał, zanim odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę swojego samochodu.

Louis zadrżał, a z jego ust wydobył się szloch.

_

\- Czego chciał? - spytał Zayn jak usłyszał otwieranie drzwi.

Louis był cicho, zamykając delikatnie za sobą drzwi.

Zayn podniósł wzrok ze swojego telefonu, wstając szybko i podchodząc do Louisa.

Wtulił się mocno w Zayna, po jego policzkach spływały łzy. - Jestem okropną osobą.

\- Nie, nie jesteś.

Przytaknął opierając podróbek na jego ramieniu. - Właśnie złamałem jego serce i widziałem to na własne oczy.. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak źle. Jak ludzie to robią?

Zayn odsunął się, patrząc wprost na niego. - Takie rzeczy się zdarzają, oszczędzasz mu dużo więcej bólu, bo jeśli zostalibyście razem kiedy czujesz się w ten sposób wszystko skończyłoby się znacznie gorzej.

Louis pokręcił lekko głową. - Wciąż nienawidzę tego, że mu to zrobiłem, nienawidzę tego, że to ja go zraniłem. Nigdy tego nie chciałem.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Cholera - powiedział ze zdenerwowaniem, uderzając kierownicę rękami, głową oparcie siedzenia. Przebiegł dłonią przez swoją twarz, trzęsąc się kiedy spływały po niej łzy. - Cholera, cholera, cholera - powtarzał wycierając je, gdy starał się uspokoić. Wypuścił drżący oddech, pociągając nosem po czym otworzył drzwi i ruszył do domku nad jeziorem.

\- Stary gdzie byłeś? - spytał Niall widząc go wchodzącego do kuchni.

\- Daremna próba bezwartościowego marzenia - wymamrotał pociągając łyk wódki.

\- Co?

\- Widziałeś Daphne? Muszę coś dokończyć.

\- Um tak, grała w pokera na górze jakieś dziesięć minut temu.

Wziął jeszcze jeden długi łyk, następnie kierując się w stronę schodów, by znaleźć dziewczynę.

\- Cześć wam, mogę się dołączyć? - zapytał.

\- Jasne, właśnie zaczynaliśmy - oznajmił rozdający, mieszając karty.

\- Hej, chciałem przeprosić za wcześniej - powiedział cicho Harry, spoglądając na Daphne.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się chwytając swoje karty. - Jeszcze nigdy żaden chłopak ode mnie nie uciekł.

Harry przyjął karty, umieszczając jedną z dłoni na jej udzie. - Daj mi to sobie wynagrodzić.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, sunąc ręką w górę uda dziewczyny, palcami dotykając jej bielizny.

Daphne przygryzła wargę, rozszerzając nieco swoje nogi.

Uśmieszek Harry'ego się powiększył, kiedy zabrał swoją dłoń, wymieniając się z rozdającym dwoma kartami.

_

\- A więc jak poszła wczorajsza noc? - zapytała Mads, kiedy wraz z Harrym szli na zajęcia.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Z Daphne...

\- Oh - pokonał głową w zrozumieniu. - W porządku.

\- Naprawdę?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie tak to pamiętałem.

\- Co nie?

Rozejrzał się wokół, zniżając swój głos. - Seks z dziewczynami.. To znaczy nie zrozum mnie źle, było dobrze, ale nie wiem, po prostu to nie to samo.

\- Co było inaczej? - spytała, siadając przy swojej ławce.

\- Nie jestem pewien, będę musiał powtórzyć to kilka razy zanim się dowiem - zaśmiał się, bawiąc się swoim długopisem między palcami.

Mads przewróciła oczami. - Jesteś obrzydliwy.

Harry wystawił język, śmiejąc się z siebie.

\- Poważnie znowu taki będziesz?

Wzruszył ramionami, przechylając głową. - Louis jasno wyraził się, że do siebie nie wrócimy, więc teraz zamierzam nadrobić osiem miesięcy sypiania które mnie ominęły.

\- Tylko nie wykorzystuj Nialla do wybierania tych dziewczyn ze znajomymi.. To było jednym z naszych największych problemów w zeszłym roku.

\- Okej, ale jeśli nie jego to będę potrzebował nowego wspólnika.

\- Pytasz mnie o uderzanie do dziewczyn? - zapytała w zdziwieniu.

Harry spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Mads... Robiłaś to już wcześniej. Pamiętasz w drugiej klasie, kiedy byliśmy na Coachelli były dwie siostry, pocałowałaś jedną z nich żebym ja mógł mieć tą gorącą.

\- Tak, byłam tak zjarana, że jakiś nieznajomy hipster dał mi swój podpis na piersiach, bo myślałam że to Bob Marley.

\- Ale byłaś całkowicie trzeźwa w weekend czwartego lipca w trzeciej klasie jak pozwoliłaś dotknąć się tej rudej, tak bym mógł poderwać jej gorącą koleżankę.

Mads wywróciła oczami. - W porządku.. Pomogę ci.

\- Ty, Madeline Smith, jesteś moją królową.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Wszystkie A! - powiedział z podekscytowaniem, podchodząc do Zayna.

Zayn wyprostował się w miejscu, gdzie opierał się o swój samochód. - Co?

\- Mam A ze wszystkich egzaminów. Kończę liceum z najwyższą średnią jaką Jefferson High kiedykolwiek widziało; 6.0!

Chłopak przyciągnął go natychmiast do uścisku. - Tak się cieszę! Musisz przyjść do mnie wieczorem żeby świętować.

\- Dlaczego do ciebie, o co chodzi? - spytał z zainteresowaniem.

\- Odkąd mojej mamy nie ma w mieście przez kilka dni, Lottie przychodzi z paroma znajomymi i robimy małą imprezę, zapraszam też kilka osób i ty oczywiście jesteś jedną z nich, więc jak?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem. Może wstąpię na chwilę.

\- Musisz, zasługujesz żeby się spotkać i wyluzować.. 6.0 stary, dałeś z siebie wszystko.

\- Okej, przyjdę.

\- To dobrze - uśmiechnął się, otwierając drzwi. - początek o ósmej, przynieś siebie i może trochę gumek.

\- Nie potrzebuję ich - śmiał się Louis.

\- Wiem, one są dla mnie - dokuczył Zayn, odpalając samochód.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że skończyliśmy liceum! - zawołał Harry, zarzucając ramię wokół Nialla i Mads, kiedy szli w kierunku parkingu.

\- Tak, chyba że jesteś Niallem, który opuścił za dużo dni i musi przyjść w poniedziałek.

Niall tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Było tego warte. Dobrze się bawiłem na tych imprezach i niczego nie żałuję.

Harry roześmiał się. - Cóż, sugeruję żebyśmy poszli wieczorem do Mads żeby świętować, że skończyliśmy i prawie skończyliśmy szkołę, wypijemy kilka drinków a ty możesz zaprosić tą gorącą hawajską dziewczynę z którą zawsze rozmawiasz.

\- Harry, ona jest Polinezyjką i nie sądzę żeby była takim typem dziewczyny - oznajmiła Mads, zatrzymując się przed Range Roverem Nialla.

\- To ja, Mads.. Każda dziewczyna jest takim typem kiedy jestem obok.

Blondynka przewróciła oczami. - Zapomniałam jakim dupkiem potrafisz być.

\- Kochasz to - uśmiechnął się, bawiąc się gumą w swojej buzi.

\- Wiem, że ja kocham - śmiał się Niall, odkładając plecak do samochodu.

\- Widzisz, Niall mnie docenia - zażartował Harry.

\- Niall docenia to, że będziesz znów imprezować bez wahania.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Taki jestem naprawdę... Lubię alkohol, lubię być na haju i lubię sypiać z innymi, a teraz kiedy się ujawniłem mogę to zrobić z chłopakiem... Nie sądzę że chciałbym kogoś z tego miasta ale hej, zawsze jest college.

_

\- Leinani Topasna, piękne imię dla pięknej dziewczyny - powiedział zalotnie, przekrzywiając głowę w bok i posyłając jej czarujący uśmiech.

Leinani przygryzła wargę, zarzucając włosami. - Harry Styles, piękny chłopak jak na takiego oblecha.

Harry umieścił dłoń na swoim sercu, przyjmując zraniony wyraz twarzy. - Wow, Leinani, naprawdę wiesz jak zranić mężczyznę.

Zaśmiała się przewracając oczami. - Jestem pewna, że sobie poradzisz.

Zachichotał kiwając głową. - Lubię cię, chcesz drinka?

\- Piwo z limonką.

\- Zaraz wrócę.

_

\- Mads, Leinani jest kochana.

Mads skinęła głową. - I pożre cię żywcem, więc bądź ostrożny.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, napełniając kubeczek piwem. - Potrafię się sobą zaopiekować.

\- Co zrobiłeś, że ona na ciebie chociaż spojrzała? - spytała zaszokowana Alyssa.

\- Widziałaś mnie? Tak jakby jestem marzeniem każdej kobiety.

Brunetka przewróciła czule oczami. - To bez znaczenia, odrzuciła każdego chłopaka odkąd przeniosła się tu rok temu, a teraz dwa tygodnie przed końcem szkoły z tobą flirtuje.. Albo na to czekała albo chce zobaczyć o co ten cały szum.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Szum?

\- Harry - śmiała się Mads. - Poniekąd jesteś znany w mieście i okolicach.

\- Znany za co? - spytał z powiększającym się uśmiechem.

\- Za twój język - odpowiedziała szybko Alyssa.

Na jego twarz wstąpił uśmieszek. - Naprawdę?

Mads skinęła głową. - Mówią, że noc z tobą jest jak bycie na ekstazach.

Harry uśmiechnął się dumnie. - Jednak naprawdę.

\- Spójrz, bez względu na twoje intencje, jeśli ci się nie uda, zostaniesz odrzucony tak jak każdy chłopak, który próbował i mu się nie udało.

\- Wyzwanie przyjęte.

_

\- Twoje piwo - powiedział na przywitanie, wręczając dziewczynie czerwony kubek.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnęła się, pociągając łyk. - Mm, dobra Corona.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje... Więc, znasz tu wszystkich?

Leinani skinęła. - Poniekąd.. Znam Mads i kilka razy poznałam Nialla, wydaje się być w porządku. Znam Alysse z cheerleaderek i Sophię, jej chłopaka też, ale nie wiem co to za chłopak z Alyssą.

\- To Michael, jej chłopak.

\- To twoja była, prawda?

Wzruszył ramionami opadając na kanapę, Leinani tuż za nim. - Jeśli chcesz to tak nazywać.

\- Czemu tak mówisz?

\- Byliśmy razem na kilku imprezach i to by było na tyle, trwało około dwa tygodnie, czymkolwiek to było.

\- Dlaczego tak szybko się skończyło? - roześmiała się.

Harry potrząsnął głową, ponownie wzruszająca lekko ramieniem. - To nie było to.

\- Potem zacząłeś umawiać się z tym chłopakiem, tak? Jak on się nazywał, Louis?

Wiercił się na swoim miejscu, spinając się. - Tak, to jego imię.

\- A więc interesują cię znowu dziewczyny czy tylko się ze mną drażnisz?

\- Nigdy nie przestały, po prostu zacząłem przyznawać swoje uczucia do niego.

Leinani skinęła, przysuwając się bliżej. - Dlaczego zerwaliście?

\- Powiedzmy, że chcieliśmy czegoś innego.

Przyglądała się jego twarzy, przechylając głowę. - Złamał ci serce.

Sapnął w złości, spoglądając w jej oczy. - Czemu tak mówisz?

\- Nigdy nie traktowałeś żadnej dziewczyny w ten sam sposób co jego, dałeś mu siebie całego, a on nawet nie zawahał się kiedy zamiast ciebie wybrał jednego z twoich przyjaciół.

\- Skąd miałabyś to wiedzieć? - zapytał spokojnie, biorąc łyk swojego drinka.

\- Moja mama jest lekarzem a tata psychologiem.. Czytanie ludzi jest w mojej krwi.

\- Tak, co jeszcze o mnie wiesz?

Zastanowiła się, zawieszając na nim spojrzenie. - Nie ufasz kobietom ani nie przejmujesz się ich uczuciami, ale kochasz swoją mamę więc pewnie zostałeś zraniony jeszcze przed Louisem, przez samego siebie. Ukrywałeś to kim jesteś przez tak długi czas, że zacząłeś nienawidzić się za to jaki jesteś, tak jak i dziewczyny, które ci na to pozwoliły.

Harry siedział cicho przez moment wpatrując się w nią, usta powoli wykrzywiające się w uśmiechu. - Przyłapany, skoro wiesz to wszystko to czemu ze mną flirtujesz? Nie jestem w najmniejszym stopniu subtelny, znałaś moje intencje kiedy dziś tu przyszłaś.

\- Przygody nie mają na celu wiązać w to uczuć, dlatego dziewczyny cierpią, sądzą że jesteś poważny flirtując z nimi, myślą że mają szansę z tym Harrym Stylesem, oprócz mnie, ja chcę tylko zobaczyć czy jesteś tak dobry jak mawiają.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem lustrując ją wzrokiem. - Cóż, dlaczego nie pójdziemy się przekonać.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałeś że będzie to mała impreza? Tu jest jakieś sto osób - powiedział Louis jak tylko razem z Zaynem weszli do salonu.

Ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami. - Właśnie skończyliśmy liceum, ludzie chcą imprezować.

Louis zaśmiał się. - A więc kim są ci ludzie, bo nikogo nie rozpoznaję.

\- Zobaczmy, ci młodsi to znajomi Lottie - przerwał Zayn, wskazując na kanapę. - To jest koleś od którego biorę molly - zatrzymał się znów, skinając w kierunku tylnych drzwi. - To jest para od której biorę dabsy, dziewczyna od kokainy, przy schodach Derek od którego mam większość pigułek, a reszta to ludzie którym sprzedaje i ich znajomi.

\- Tak dużo ludzi - wymamrotał do samego siebie.

Zayn uśmiechnął prowadząc go do kuchni. - Przedstawię cię, ale na razie jest tu sporo piwa i innego alkoholu, w lodówce wino dla Lottie i jej znajomych, ale możesz też sobie wziąć. W salonie są pigułki jeśli chcesz no i oczywiście dużo trawki.

Kiwał głową, słuchając wszystkiego co mówił Zayn.

\- Oh i Liam jest w drodze, więc będziesz znał kogoś jeszcze oprócz mnie, Lottie i Olivii.

Głowa Louisa wystrzeliła w górę, on spojrzał w oczy Zayna. - L-Liam przychodzi?

Skinął zaglądając na leżący na blacie alkohol. - Tak. Napisałem do niego wcześniej i spytałem czy chce przyjść, myślałem, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko?

Szatyn wzruszył ramionami. - Jasne, to twoja impreza.. Po prostu nie wiedziałem, że on też będzie, to tyle.

\- Kłopoty w raju?

Louis przewrócił oczami śmiejąc się. - Nie, to by znaczyło że jest związek, a go nie ma, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Z powodu Harry'ego?

\- Widziałeś go tamtej nocy - westchnął. - Naprawdę nie chcę go zranić bardziej niż już to zrobiłem.

\- Spójrz na to w ten sposób, Louis. Harry prawdopodobnie zaczął już powiększać swoją listę. Więc przestań martwić się o niego i zacznij martwić się o siebie.

\- Louis! Kiedy przyszedłeś? - spytała Lottie po wejściu do kuchni, przytulając swojego brata.

\- Kilka minut temu.

\- Poznałeś już wszystkich?

Pokręcił swoją głową. - Oficjalnie nie. Ale um, Zayn mówił coś o pigułkach, o jakich mowa?

\- Chcesz spróbować pigułek? - zapytał z podekscytowaniem Zayn.

\- Czemu nie - mruknął ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Jakie masz?

_

\- Zayn mówił, że wybierasz się na Cambridge, to ekscytujące - uśmiechnął się Derek, opierając się o ścianę.

Louis skinął w zgodzie, pociągając łyk swojego drinka. - Jestem bardzo podekscytowany tym, to moja szkoła marzeń.

\- A więc jesteś mądry?

Zarumienił się wzruszając ramionami. - Nie chcę się przechwalać, ale tak, tak jakby... Każdy ma potencjał na dobre stopnie, nie wszyscy się o to starają albo nie otrzymują pomocy czy motywacji której potrzebują.

\- Jesteś uroczy, Louis.

\- Dziękuję - zachichotał.

\- Oh sprawiłeś, że Louis chichocze, urocze - odezwał się Liam podchodząc do ich dwójki.

Derek oderwał wzrok od Louisa, przenosząc go na Liama. - Kim jesteś?

\- To jest Liam - odpowiedział Louis z powiększającym się uśmiechem.

Liam owinął ramię wokół chłopaka. - A ty jesteś?

\- Derek. Znajomy Zayna.

Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. - Miło cię poznać, dzięki za dotrzymanie mu towarzystwa do mojego przyjazdu.

\- Oh to twój chłopak?

\- Um, ja um..

\- To prywatne - odpowiedź należała do Liama. - A teraz wybacz nam, pójdziemy po coś do picia.

Louis uśmiechnął się podążając za nim do kuchni, odwracając się żeby pożegnać się z brunetem z którym rozmawiał.

\- Cieszę się, że już tu jesteś.

Liam posłał mu uśmiech, wypełniając kubeczek piwem. - Tak? Ja też.

Przygryzł wargę pochylając się, by szybko go pocałować.

\- Co zrobiłem żeby na to zasłużyć?

\- Po prostu wyglądasz naprawdę uroczo.

Na jego twarz wstąpił uśmiech, następnie przyciągnął chłopaka za talię, złączając ich wargi.

Louis jęknął umieszczając dłoń z tyłu jego karku, pogłębiając pocałunek.

Liam odsunął się z uśmiechem, oblizując wargi. - Jesteś cholernie seksowny.

Zarumienił się, spoglądając na swoje stopy.

\- Co mówiłem o tym? Lubię to, że dzięki mnie się rumienisz, to gorące.

Louis zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, gryząc wargę. - Wybacz, przyzwyczajenie.

\- Chodźmy, poszukajmy jakiejś trawki.

_

\- Liam - przywitał Zayn, ściskając chłopaka.

\- Co słychać stary? Szukaliśmy trawki.

\- Mam cię, sekunda - oznajmił odchodząc do jednej grupy, po chwili wracając z czterema skrętami. - Trzymaj, dobrze się nimi zaopiekuj.

Liam uśmiechnął się, chwytając je do ręki. - Dzięki, zobaczymy się później.

Zayn skinął, zarzucając ramię wokół Lottie. - Miłej zabawy.

_

\- Hej piękny, ty pierwszy - powiedział Liam unosząc jednego ze skrętów, które dał mu Zayn, razem z Louisem siadając na tarasie.

Louis uśmiechnął się zapalając go i zaciągając się, po czym podał go drugiemu chłopakowi.

\- Słyszałem, że kończysz ten rok szkolny z 6.0, musisz być naprawdę dumny.

Skinął z podekscytowaniem. - Jestem z siebie bardzo dumny.

\- Ja z ciebie również, skarbie - puścił mu oczko, wypuszczając dym.

Louis przysunął kolana do piersi, rumieniąc się. - Co dostałeś z egzaminów?

\- Trzy A i B.

\- Oh Liam! To świetnie.

\- Nie jest to 6.0, ale jestem szczęśliwy - zaśmiał się ponownie zaciągając, nim podał skręta Louisowi.

\- Powinieneś być!

Liam uśmiechnął się, odwracając by spojrzeć wprost na niego. - Mam pytanie.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Naprawdę idziesz w przyszłym roku na Cambridge?

Pokiwał głową, na krótko spoglądając w dół. - Tak, ja um, udało mi się dostać do akademika.. nie wiem jak, ale cieszę się że jednak mi się udało, a zajęcia zaczynają się trzeciego września.

\- Wow to wspaniale, jestem pewien, że ci się spodoba.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Będzie mi brakować tego, że nie będę mógł zobaczyć cię kiedy tylko chcę.

Louis spojrzał na niego spod swoich rzęs, na policzki wstąpił rumieniec. - Mi też będzie cię brakować.

\- Ale - zaczął, przysuwając się do Louisa. - mamy jeszcze cztery miesiące..

Przygryzł wargę przytakując przed odpowiedzią - Owszem.. Mamy.

\- Co powinniśmy zrobić z tym czasem?

Szatyn wzruszył powoli jednym ramieniem, pochylając się naprzód. - Ty mi powiedz.

Liam ułożył dłoń na jego szyi, złączając razem ich usta.

Louis jęknął w odpowiedzi, zarzucając nogę przez jego kolana żeby usiąść na nim okrakiem.

\- Kurwa - sapnął, umieszczając ręce na jego biodrach.

Całował wzdłuż szczęki Liama, składając pocałunki na jego szyi zanim zatrzymał się w miejscu pod uchem pracując nad siniakiem.

Liam zamknął oczy, przejeżdżając językiem po ustach. - Cholera, Louis.

Zachichotał prostując się z dłońmi na jego karku. - Więc um.. Pamiętasz jak powiedziałeś mi ostatnio żebym dał ci znać, kiedy będę na nas gotowy?

Skinął, bicie jego serca przyśpieszyło.

Louis wypuścił drżący oddech. - Cóż... Nie do końca jestem gotowy na to żeby robić to publicznie, ale nie chcę mieć innych opcji.

\- Okej.. - powiedział powoli Liam. - A więc widujemy tylko siebie? Tylko nie publicznie?

\- Na razie, jakby, wciąż możemy chodzić na randki i się spotykać, po prostu myślę, że powinniśmy zachować publiczne okazywanie uczuć do minimum, prawie do zera.

Liam zachichotał. - W porządku, ale skoro tak, czym jest zatem siedzenie na moich kolanach i obściskiwanie się?

Louis zaśmiał się sunąc dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej. - To tylko Zayn i kilka znajomych, bardziej chodziło mi o szkołę i miasto, takie miejsca.

\- Miejsca gdzie mógłby być Harry - zaoferował.

Z wahaniem skinął głową. - Tak.. Właśnie takie miejsca.

**Harry's POV:**

Leinani przeczesała ręką włosy poprawiając je, nim spojrzała na Harry'ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, chwytając koszulkę z podłogi. - Więc.. Jaki werdykt?

Brunetka zachichotała przeglądając się w lustrze. - Nie było najgorzej.

\- Oh bez takich, wiem że dobrze się bawiłaś.

Przewróciła oczami odwracając się i opierając o jedną z szafek. - Mogłam udawać.

Podniósł się z uśmieszkiem i podszedł do dziewczyny, układając ręce na szafce. - Słońce, byłem z wystarczającą ilością kobiet żeby wiedzieć kiedy dobrze się bawią i nie możesz tak jęczeć mojego imienia i powiedzieć, że ci się nie podobało.

Leinani wstrzymała oddech, po chwili go wypuszczając. Pochyliła się naprzód opierając dłonie na piersi Harry'ego i szepcząc w jego ucho - Styles, możesz być przyzwyczajony do otrzymywania pochwał od każdego w swoim życiu, ale komplementowanie cię za seks jest jak komplementowanie dilera za sprzedawanie narkotyków.. Wiesz, że jesteś w tym dobry.

Harry roześmiał się, patrząc jak dziewczyna wychodzi z pokoju.

_

\- Potrzebuję papierosa - westchnął, opadając na miejsce obok Nialla na zewnętrznej kanapie.

\- Ale ty nie palisz - mruknął obojętnie, intensywnie obserwując Mads oraz Sophię.

Harry zmarszczył swoje brwi, przechylając głowę. - Co one robią?

\- Nazywa się to tai chi.

\- Czemu?

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, ale podoba mi się to.

Skinął przyglądając się ich ruchom. - Co to ma na celu?

\- Nie mam pojęcia stary - powiedział odrywając się od swoich myśli, patrząc na Harry'ego. - Co tam? Jak Leinani?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Była w porządku, więc jeśli nie masz papierosa mach chociaż skręta?

\- Owszem mam - uśmiechnął się sięgając po skręta ze stolika kawowego. - Trzymaj, to od Zayna.. Spowodowało to przed nami.

Zachichotał chwytając go wraz z zapalniczką. - Nie mogę się doczekać.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Liam - jęknął, odchylając głowę. - Liam skarbie, zwolnij.

Liam składał pocałunki na jego szyi powoli całując go w usta, dłońmi błądząc po ciele chłopaka. - Przepraszam, to po prostu nie zdaje się być prawdziwe.

Zaśmiał się, przebiegając prawą ręką po jego włosach. - Obiecuję, że takie jest.

Uśmiechnął się schylając, by ponownie go pocałować, następnie przewracając na bok. - Co robisz jutro?

Louis odwrócił się na swój bok w jego stronę. - W sumie to nic, moja mama chce porozmawiać o planach jakie ma na lato, chce spędzić ze mną tak dużo czasu jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Nie obwiniam jej o to.. Myślisz, że znalazłbyś kilka godzin żeby pójść ze mną na film?

Przygryzł wargę skinając głową. - Tak.. Brzmi zabawnie.

\- Super, bo wyszedł nowy film Avengersów i chciałbym go obejrzeć.

Louis roześmiał się, całując go. - Lubisz te filmy?

Liam położył się znów na nim, przytakując w zgodzie. - Uwielbiam... Dlaczego, ty nie?

\- Nie, to mój ulubiony gatunek.

\- Wiedziałem, że cię lubię.

\- A ja myślałem, że to przez moją średnią.

Chichocząc pocałował delikatnie Louisa, zanim usiadł i zdjął swoją koszulkę.

\- Wow - wyszeptał Louis, sięgając dłońmi, by dotknąć jego mięśni.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, pochylając i złączając usta z jego szyją. - Pragnę cię, Louis.

**Mads' POV:**

\- Niall przestań - chichotała starając się go z siebie zrzucić.

Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko, wbijając palce w jej boki.

\- Niall - zaśmiała się znów. - Proszę, nie mogę oddychać.

\- Okej okej - zabrał swoje dłonie z uśmiechem, umieszczając je po obu stronach jej głowy, przed pocałowaniem dziewczyny.

Mads zanuciła uwalniając swoje ręce i głaszcząc nimi jego plecy.

Niall uśmiechnął się do pocałunku rozłączając ich wargi, składając pocałunki na jej szczęce oraz szyi, prawą rękę wsuwając pod sukienkę.

\- Niall skarbie, za jakieś pięć minut będzie tu Harry.

\- Lubię wyzwania - zażartował wciąż całując jej szyję, palcami sunąc w stronę bielizny.

Zachichotała odrzucając głowę i pozwalając mu wyssać znak na swojej skórze, wydając z siebie jęk gdy wbił w to miejsce swoje zęby i wsunął w nią palec.

Na twarz Niall wstąpił znaczący uśmiech, a on wyprostował się by być z blondynką twarzą w twarz.

Mads owinęła ręce wokół jego szyi, pociągając go w dół by złączyć ich wargi.

\- Okej więc nie potrwa to całą no- poważnie, uspokójcie się - skrzywił się Harry, odwracając od nich wzrok.

Niall zaśmiał się, odwracając głowę by na niego spojrzeć. - Wybacz stary, powinieneś już wiedzieć, że nie umiem trzymać rąk przy sobie.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami śmiejąc się i uderzając go w ramię. - Jesteś takim frajerem, zejdź ze mnie.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko całując ją szybko, następnie się z niej zsuwając.

\- Wyglądasz ładnie Harry, nie wierzę, że naprawdę założyłeś krawat - zauważyła, poprawiając swoją sukienkę.

\- Tak cóż, mama nie dała mi wyboru.. A więc jak długo to potrwa, bo Tonya Beckett urządza imprezę i nie zamierzam jej opuścić.

\- Chcesz iść tylko dlatego, że chcesz umówić się z Tonya.

\- Byłem tak blisko tego żeby się ze mną przespała, kiedy wróciliśmy do siebie z Kendall zeszłym latem, więc tak chcę najgorętszą-

\- Ahem - wtrąciła Mads przeczyszczając gardło.

\- Przepraszam, drugą najgorętszą dziewczynę szkoły w łóżku, dlatego jeszcze raz, jak długo to potrwa?

Mads wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie jestem pewna. Wiem, że idziemy na obiad a później chyba jesteśmy wolni.

\- Świetnie, nie przedłużajmy tego wieczoru.. Chodźmy.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Pani Styles, wygląda pani wspaniale jak zawsze - przywitał Niall, posyłając kobiecie swój czarujący uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję Niall.

\- Stary, przestań uderzać do mojej mamy - wymamrotał Harry chwytając kieliszek z szampanem.

\- Przepraszam, ale jest gorąca.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy.

Niall uśmiechnął się sięgając po jedną z przekąsek. - Skarbie co to?

Mads zatrzymała się opierając ręce na wyspie kuchennej, spoglądając na jedzenie. - Um, wydaje mi się, że ptyś z kraba.

Skinął obwąchując go przed włożeniem w usta. - O cholera, dobre.

\- Kochanie, udawaj, że masz klasę chociaż przez jakieś pięć minut.

\- Umawiam się z tobą, to najwięcej klasy ile mogę mieć.

Dziewczyna przechyliła głowę, czule się uśmiechając. - Jesteś absurdalny.

\- Deb! Tak się cieszę, że ci się udało - przywitała Angela, mama Mads.

Głowa Harry'ego wystrzeliła w górę, spoglądając na Mads i Nialla. - Deb? Jak..

\- Liam, wyglądasz przystojnie.

\- Dziękuję Pani Smith - odpowiedział Liam z uroczym uśmiechem.

\- Wiedziałaś, że on tutaj będzie? - zapytał Mads.

Pokręciła przecząco głową. - Moi rodzice wszystkich zapraszali.

\- Zaprosili też Louisa?

\- Nie wydaje mi się - powiedziała niepewnie.

\- Dobrze dobrze.. Chciałbym wznieść toast - ogłosił Bryan, wstając i unosząc swój kieliszek. - Za nasze dzieci i za to, że przeszli przez dwanaście lat nauki oraz za nas, że tak długo ich znosimy - przerwał, śmiejąc się z resztą rodziców. - Ale naprawdę, Harry, twoja mama i ja jesteśmy z ciebie naprawdę dumni i wiemy, że świetnie poradzisz sobie w collegu.

Wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo, podnosząc swoje drinki przed przysunięciem szkła do ust, każdy rodzic wznosząc toast za swoje dzieci.

_

\- Liam kochanie, twój telefon dzwoni - oznajmiła Angela, umieszczając ciasto na stole.

\- Oh dziękuję - uśmiechnął się, podnosząc się i wychodząc do kuchni. - Hej skarbie.

\- Hej, jak obiad?

\- Dobrze.. Cóż, jedzenie jest dobre, ale jestem gotowy cię zobaczyć - uśmiechnął się Liam, opierając o blat.

\- Ja też, myślałem, że moglibyśmy obejrzeć film i mógłbyś zostać na noc skoro nie ma mojej mamy.

\- Tylko ty i ja przez całą noc, co będziemy robić?

Louis zachichotał po drugiej stronie. - Jestem pewien, że znajdziemy coś dla zabicia czasu.

Uśmiechnął się chichocząc, następnie podnosząc wzrok i zauważając stojącego w progu Harry'ego.

\- Skarbie jesteś tam?

Liam odchrząknął, spoglądając w dół. - Tak jestem, napiszę do ciebie jak będę wychodził, w porządku?

\- Tak okej. Baw się dobrze i się zachowuj.

Roześmiał się cicho. - Zrobię co w mojej mocy, pa skarbie.

\- Pa.

Rozłączył się z powrotem podłączając swój telefon do ładowarki, nim przeczyścił gardło i rzucił okiem na Harry'ego. - Więc um, jak leci?

\- Fantastycznie - powiedział z goryczą podchodząc do lodówki, aby wyjąć więcej szampana tak jak go proszono.

\- Spójrz stary, nie bądź zły na Louisa dobra? On naprawdę źle się czuje przez to wszystko.

\- Tak, jestem pewien, że to prawda.

\- Daj spokój, H.

Harry zamknął drzwi lodówki, wbijając w niego swój wzrok. - Słuchaj, wygrałeś, okej? Wybrał ciebie. Więc nie chcę słuchać o tym jak jemu  źle jest czy jak jemu jest smutno, bo to był jego wybór. A jeśli o mnie chodzi, oboje nic dla mnie nie znaczycie.

\- Nie masz tego na myśli.

\- Uwierz mi, mam - powiedział ostro, ruszając z powrotem do jadalni.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Hej - uśmiechnął się, otwierając drzwi, by wpuścić go do środka.

\- Hej - odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, całując go w policzek.

\- Opowiedz mi o obiedzie?

Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Zjedliśmy i było trochę nudnych toastów, ale poza tym nic takiego się nie stało.

\- A więc wszyscy zachowywali się jak ludzie?

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przyciągając go do siebie. - Tak skarbie, wszyscy zachowywali się jak ludzie.

\- To dobrze, cóż wypożyczyłem kilka filmów, ale um, myślałem że moglibyśmy najpierw zrobić coś innego.

Skinął głową ze znaczącym uśmiechem. - Co masz na myśli?

Louis zachichotał pochylając się, aby go pocałować, nim poprowadził go do swojego pokoju.

Liam z uśmiechem w drodze do łóżka pozbył się jego koszulki.

Szatyn całował jego szyję rozpinając spodnie, które następnie zsunął z jego bioder.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? - spytał z dłońmi na biodrach Louisa.

Przytaknął przygryzając wargę. - Jestem pewien.

Liam przesunął kciukiem po jego kości policzkowej przyglądając się jego twarzy, zanim ponownie go pocałował.

Louis jęknął ciągnąc go na łóżko.

Ułożył ręce po obu stronach jego głowy składając na jego ustach krótkie pocałunki, po czym przeniósł je na szyję i pierś chłopaka.

Zamknął oczy ciesząc się ustami Liama na swojej skórze.

Liam rzucił na niego spojrzeniem uśmiechając się złośliwie, gdy całował jego tors, lądując na opalonym biodrze.

\- Skarbie - szepnął w desperacji Louis, przebiegając palcami przez jego włosy.

Zawisnął nad nim, uśmiechając się w dół na chłopaka. - Masz prezerwatywy?

Louis skinął siadając i sięgając do swojej szafki nocnej. - Tutaj i um lubrykant.

Zachichotał całując go, sunąc prawą ręką w dół ciała, chwytając jego wybrzuszenie.

Jęknął z ręką na karku Liama, wyrzucając biodra do jego dotyku.

\- Kurwa - szepnął, wyczuwając jego długość. - Jestem pod wrażeniem.

Louis zaśmiał się cicho, rumieniąc i gryząc wargę.

Liam uśmiechnął się pod nosem uważnie przypatrując się jego twarzy, nim pocałował go wolno palcem wskazującym drażniąc jego ciasne wejście.

Oddech Louisa znacznie przyśpieszył, gdy ten wsunął pierwszy palec.

\- Boże skarbie, jesteś taki ciasny.. Nie mogę się doczekać aż będę cię pieprzyć, jestem pewien, że czuć cię tak dobrze.

Młodszy jęczał w odpowiedzi, chwytając jego przedramię.

Liam wyjął swój palec, z powrotem go wbijając razem z dwoma innymi, wydobywając tym z niego głośny jęk.

\- O mój boże.

Uśmiechnął się na jego reakcję, rozszerzając swoje palce. - Taki gorący.

Louis wyrzucał z siebie ciche jęki, kiedy Liam go otwierał, czerpiąc przyjemność z każdego jego dotyku oraz pocałunku.

Zabrał palce siadając, następnie otwierając prezerwatywę i nasuwając ją na swojego twardego penisa. - Chcę żebyś dla mnie krzyczał, nie powstrzymuj tych swoich pięknych dźwięków.

Skinął umieszczając dłonie na jego bicepsach, gdy Liam powoli się w niego wsuwał. Jęknął przewracając oczami, kiedy się wysunął.

Liam przygryzł wargę ustawiając się, zanim pochylił głowę by zacząć całować jego szyję, powoli się poruszając.

Lamentował cicho wsuwając dłoń we włosy Liama, drugą natomiast chwytając pościel.

\- Czuć cię tak dobrze skarbie, taki ciasny. Boże spójrz na siebie - przerwał, podziwiając go. - Taki piękny.

Zaczerwienił się patrząc na niego z pożądaniem. - Mocniej.

Liam uśmiechnął się siadając i zarzucając nogi Louisa na swoje ramiona, gdy zaczął poruszać się mocniej, bez przerwy uderzając prostatę chłopaka.

\- O boże Liam, tak! - zaskomlał.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dziś kończymy szkołę - zachichotała Mads, poprawiając krawat Nialla.

Niall zaśmiał się cicho, uśmiechając się do swojej dziewczyny. - Wyglądasz tak uroczo w swojej todze i czapce.

\- Dziękuję skarbie, wyglądasz bardzo ładnie.

\- Tak tak, oboje wyglądacie świetnie, ale musimy już iść.

Mads śmiała się, zaglądając przez swoje ramię. - Najpierw zdjęcia.

\- Okej, najpierw zdjęcia.

Chwyciła swój telefon wpychając go w ręce Harry'ego. - Jedno ze mną i Niallem, potem wasza dwójka, później my, a potem moja mama zrobi nam razem.

Harry skinął chwytając telefon i robiąc parze kilka zdjęć, nim oddał go z powrotem i pozował z Niallem.

\- Aw chłopaki.. Trochę mi smutno.

Niall i Harry razem się roześmiali, przytulając blondynkę, gdy mama Mads weszła do salonu.

\- Mads nie płacz, bo zniszczysz swój makijaż.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się machając dłonią przed swoją twarzą. - Masz rację.. Zrobisz nam pare zdjęć?

\- Oczywiście kochanie.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Nie wierzę, że mój słodki chłopiec kończy dzisiaj szkołę - westchnęła Jay, przyciągając swojego syna do uścisku.

\- Mamo - wymamrotał zażenowany.

\- Oh daj spokój pozwól mi na to.. Po prostu jestem z ciebie taka dumna.

Lottie zachichotała, robiąc zdjęcie. - Urocze.

Louis pokazał jej środkowy palec, uwalniając się z uścisku swojej mamy. - Okej, musimy być w środku za jakieś dziesięć minut, więc jeśli chcesz jeszcze jakieś zdjęcia musimy zrobić je teraz.

\- Oh tam jest Liam, chcę jedno wasze i później jeszcze z Zaynem.

\- Trzymaj mamo, zrób jedno mi i Zaynowi.. - poprosiła Lottie, wręczając mamie swój telefon.

_

\- _Nie ma znaczenia to, jak wysoko potrafisz się wspiąć. W pewnym momencie spotkasz na swojej drodze potknięcia. Jeśli bez przerwy pchniesz się w górę.. Prawo prawdopodobieństwa, nie wspominając już o Micie o Ikarze, przewidują, że w którymś momencie czeka cię upadek. A gdy to nastąpi, chcę żebyś wiedział, żebyś pamiętał to: nie ma takiej rzeczy jak porażka. Porażką tą jest życie starające się naprowadzić nas na inną drogę._ Oprah Winfrey. _Sukces nigdy nie jest ostateczny. Porażka nigdy nie jest totalna. Liczy się tylko odwaga._ Winston Churchill. Uważam, że spokojnie można stwierdzić, iż każdy z nas boi się upadku, ale tak jak wiele ludzi sukcesu przed nami, to nasze porażki pomagają nam dorosnąć, być może strach przed nimi. To strach motywuje nas do lepszego działania; również on potrafi powstrzymać nas od zrobienia czegoś, czego naszym zdaniem zrobić nie możemy. Przez całe swoje życie pracowałem na to, aby być najlepszym we wszystkim co robię, unikając tego co znajdowało się poza moją strefą komfortu. W trakcie tego roku, miałem szczęście pokonać swój strach i korzystać z życia, które nigdy nie sądziłem, że byłoby możliwe. Podczas swojej podróży miałem kilka upadków i jestem pewien, że spotka mnie jeszcze więcej porażek, ale wiedząc co można osiągnąć zwykłym staraniem się to wystarczająca motywacja do tego, by się nie poddawać. Chodziliśmy przez te korytarze przez trzy lata, byliśmy prowadzeni przez rodziców oraz nauczycieli przez osiemnaście, a teraz musimy stawić czoła wyzwaniu na które czekaliśmy całe życie. Wyzwaniu na które większość z nas jest gotowa, część nie ma pojęcia co spotka go w przyszłym roku, ale jest to częścią życia: strach, porażka i ostateczny sukces. Zatem korzystajcie ze strachu, korzystajcie z porażek i zmieniajcie je w sukcesy, ponieważ osiągnęliście już więcej niż spodziewaliście się, że potraficie. Dziękuję i gratulacje klaso 2015, zrobiliśmy to.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Dziękujemy panie Tomlinson - zaczął dyrektor, oczyszczając swoje gardło. - Teraz prosiłbym o wstanie klasy 2015.

Wszyscy uczniowie wstali ze swoich miejsc, trzy pierwsze rzędy odeszły na bok czekając na wywołanie swojego imienia.

\- Abigail Rose Anderson.

\- Derek Jones Bentley.

Dyrektor kontynuował czytanie nazwisk, każdy z uczniów podchodził i potrząsał jego dłonią, pozując do zdjęcia.

\- Niall James Horan - Niall wbiegł na scenę przyjmując swój dyplom z wykrzywionym uśmiechem. - Niech pan zrobi śmieszną minę - poprosił, wystawiając swój język.

\- Oh jak ja będę za panem tęsknić, panie Horan - śmiał się dyrektor.

\- Zayn Javadd Malik.

\- Liam James Payne, z wyróżnieniem.

\- Bonnie Alyssa Ross.

\- Alyssa nazywa się Bonnie? - zachichotał Harry, kiedy Mads podeszła bliżej sceny.

\- Tak - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Moja babcia ma tak na imię.

Mads przewróciła oczami. - Przestań mnie rozpraszać, jestem następna.

\- Spróbuj się nie przewrócić.

\- Spierdalaj.

\- Madeline Grace Smith, z wyróżnieniem.

Uśmiechnęła się wchodząc na scenę, by odebrać swój dyplom, potrząsając dłonią dyrektora gdy pozowali do zdjęcia.

\- Powodzenia pani Smith. Wiem, że osiągnie pani coś wspaniałego.

\- Dziękuję panie Deadmen.

\- Harry Edward Styles.

Harry wydawał z siebie odgłosy cmoknkęcia żując gumę, wchodząc na scenę i posyłając dyrektorowi duży uśmiech, potrząsając jego ręką. - Wiem, że będzie pan tęsknił za mną najbardziej.

\- Nasza drużyna futbolowa z pewnością.

\- Miranda Lynn Tate.

\- Luke Neal Tison.

\- Louis William Tomlinson, wyróżnienie.

Louis nabrał głębokiego oddechu wchodząc na scenę żeby odebrać swój dyplom.

\- To był zaszczyt mieć pana w tej szkole, panie Tomlinson.

\- Dziękuję panie Deadmen.

**Louis' POV:**

\- Nie, nie idę - powiedział kręcąc głową.

\- Skarbie daj spokój, musisz iść. Wszyscy tam będą i mam na myśli wszystkich.

\- Mam to gdzieś. Chodziłem na imprezy tylko ze względu na Harry'ego i teraz nie wydaje się to właściwe.

\- Chodź dla mnie, bo naprawdę chcę dziś z tobą świętować.

\- Możemy świętować jak wrócisz - mruknął znacząco, zarzucając ręce na jego ramiona.

Liam zaśmiał się, przewracając oczami. - Nie to mam na myśli, to znaczy tak, na pewno to zrobimy, ale chcę iść na tą imprezę i być z ludźmi którzy mają dla mnie znaczenie... Oprócz mojej rodziny.

Louis westchnął.

\- Proszę - błagał go, wystawiając dolną wargę.

\- Okej, w porządku.

\- Dziękuję skarbie - Liam uśmiechnął się całując go.

_

\- Hej Louis, świetna przemowa - kolega z klasy powiedział, gdy Louis wszedł do salonu.

\- Oh dzięki - zarumienił się, wchodząc w głąb pokoju mijając przy tym jeszcze kilka osób, które pochwaliły go za jego przemówienie.

\- To by było na tyle bycia niewidocznym.

Liam uśmiechnął się owijając wokół niego swoje ramię. - Dałeś wspaniałe przemówienie, ciesz się pochwałami.

Louis zachichotał cicho odsuwając się od niego po wejściu do kuchni.

\- Co się dzieje?

Pokręcił głową chwytając czerwony kubeczek i przeglądając alkohol. - Nie tutaj... Ja tylko, wiem, że gdzieś tutaj jest i nie mogę mu tego zrobić.

\- Skarbie, on wie, że jesteśmy razem.

\- Skąd?

Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Mads.

\- Jak się dowiedziała?

\- Słyszała jak moja mama mówiła o tym na obiedzie.

Westchnął, pociągając łyk swojego drinka.

\- Nie wstydzisz się ze mną być, prawda?

Louis uśmiechnął się spoglądając na niego jakby był szalony. - Nie bądź głupi. Po prostu, nie wiem, wciąż jest dla mnie ważny i nie chcę widzieć go smutnego.

\- W końcu nas kiedyś zobaczy razem, to że w przyszłym roku nie będziesz chodził na A&M nie znaczy, że nie będziesz mnie odwiedzał, będą też mecze futbolowe, będzie się musiał do tego przyzwyczaić.

Przytaknął w zgodzie. - Wiem i ja też to zrobię.. Ale potrzebuję do tego trochę czasu, okej?

\- Okej skarbie. Ale mogę przynajmniej skopać ci tyłek w piwnym ping pongu?

Louis zaśmiał się, biorąc jeszcze jeden łyk. - No nie wiem, jestem w nim całkiem dobry, miałem świetnego nauczyciela.

Liam uśmiechnął się pod nosem, skinając. - To prawda.. Ale nie nauczyłem cię wszystkich trików.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Kiedy przyznasz się do swoich uczuć do mnie?

Harry przewrócił oczami. - Nigdy nie interesowałeś mnie w ten sposób.

\- Harry, stary, przyjaźnimy się od ilu? Piętnastu lat i mówisz mi, że nawet przez krótki moment nie uważałeś, że jestem pociągający.

Śmiał się, potrząsając głową. - Nie Niall, nigdy, nawet przez krótki moment nie uważałem, że jesteś pociągający.

Niall prychnął, odkładając swój kubek na stół w jadalni. - Cóż to jest po prostu niemiłe.

Mads przewróciła oczami z uśmiechem, mieszając karty w swoich dłoniach. - Kochanie daj sobie spokój.

\- Ja tylko no, nie jestem uroczy czy coś?

\- Czemu przejmujesz się tym czy uważam że jesteś atrakcyjny czy nie?

Niall wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając na swoje karty. - To pomaga mi zwiększyć poczucie mojej wartości.

\- Niall, umawiasz się z najbardziej pożądaną dziewczyną w naszym liceum - zaśmiał się Cody, jeden z ich znajomych.

\- Tak, ale byłem już z nią zanim miała szansę poznać swoje opcje, więc to nie to samo.

\- Ale wybrałam zostanie z tobą - wtrąciła się Mads. - Nie wiem czemu - wymamrotała cicho.

Niall spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę z urażonym wyrazem twarzy. - Przez właśnie takie coś mam kompleksy.

Mads puściła mu oczko, następnie posyłając mu całusa. - Zaczynasz.

\- Trzy asy - oznajmił Niall, rozkładając trzy karty.

**Zayn's POV:**

Pociągnął nosem wycierając go, kiedy zajął swoje miejsce w kącie kanapy, pociągając Lottie na swoje kolana.

\- Nie boisz się nigdy, że przedawkujesz?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami, pokręcając głowami. - Chodzi o znanie swoich limitów i przerwanie w połowie.

\- Pozwól mi wziąć jedną.

\- Twój brat by mnie zabił gdybym dał ci kokainę.

\- Dałeś mu ją jak próbował za pierwszym razem. A poza tym, on nie jest moim szefem.

Zayn zastanawiał się przez moment, rozważając swoje opcje.

\- Tylko jedna kreska - powiedziała uroczo trzepocząc rzęsami i pochylając się, by go pocałować.

Chłopak jęknął do pocałunku, chwytając za jej biodra. - Kurwa tak, tak dla ciebie wszystko.

Lottie zachichotała z powrotem się prostując i schodząc z jego kolan. - Dziękuję.

Usiadł rozsypując małą ilość proszku, dzieląc go na dwie części.

Podeszła za niego, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu. - Więc jak to się robi?

\- Przykładasz palec do jednej dziurki, a banknot do drugiej. Później tylko pociągasz nosem.

Skinęła biorąc od niego zwinięty banknot i robiąc dokładnie to, co jej powiedział.

\- Co do cholery? - odezwał się oburzony Louis, podchodząc do Zayna i Lottie.

Blodnynka usiadła nieco, pociągając nosem. - Nie bądź zły Lou... To była moja decyzja a poza tym to impreza.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Poważnie Zayn.

\- Skarbie, jest okej.. Zayn by jej nie skrzywdził, wiesz o tym - powiedział cicho Liam, umieszczając dłoń w dolnej części jego pleców.

Rzucił spojrzeniem przez swoje ramię na Liama, po chwili przenosząc go na Zayna.

\- Słuchaj, chciała spróbować. Dałem jej tylko połowę tego, co dałem tobie i nawet nic nie poczułeś, więc będzie z nią w porządku.

\- Dobra, ale nie dawaj jej pigułek.

\- Już je miałam - zachichotała Lottie, pochylając się w stronę Zayna.

Louis westchnął opadając na kanapę, Liam tuż za nim.

\- Jak długo musimy zostać? - spytał spoglądając na Liama.

Zaśmiał się, kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie. - Jesteśmy tu dopiero od jakiejś godziny.

\- Mam wrażenie, że dłużej - mruknął Louis.

\- To dlatego, że jesteś trzeźwy - zauważył Zayn, podając mu zapalonego skręta. - Dokończ go, a ja pójdę zrobić ci drinka.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Melanie Finch pyta gdzie jesteś - poinformował Brent, jeden z zawodników, podchodząc do Harry'ego.

Podniósł wzrok znad skręta którego zwijał, patrząc na bruneta. - Gdzie ona jest?

\- Z tyłu na podwórku.

Harry skinął głową, zapalając skręta. - Fajnie.. Dzięki.

\- Czy on właśnie powiedział Finch? Jak Melanie Finch, najbardziej puszczalska dziewczyna z naszej klasy? - zapytał Niall, zabierając mu go z dłoni.

\- Yup, to ona - przytaknął, przyjmując go z powrotem.

\- Co tu jeszcze robisz?

\- Chciałem dokończyć swojego skręta - wzruszył ramionami, powoli się zaciągając.

\- Harry, jeśli znam Melanie masz około dziewięćdziesiąt sekund aż ktoś inny przykuje jej wzrok - oznajmiła Mads, kradnąc skręta i przykładając go do ust.

\- Tak, pewnie masz rację, zobaczymy się później - uśmiechnął się znacząco, zabierając jointa i ruszając do salonu.

**Louis' POV:**

\- No dalej, jeszcze jeden - dopingował Zayn po pochłonięciu przez Louisa piątego shota.

Louis kaszlnął, odstawiając kieliszek. - Okej, twój plan zadziałał, jestem pijany.

Zayn zaśmiał się, biorąc łyk swojego piwa. - Dobrze! Teraz potrzebujesz jedynie tej białej pigułki, a twoja noc będzie niesamowita.

\- Co to?

\- Molly - uśmiechnął się umieszczając ją na swoim języku i patrząc jak Louis robi to samo.

_

\- Mówiłem ci już jak gorąco dziś wyglądasz? - wyszeptał w ucho Liama, zostawiając pocałunek na jego szyi.

Liam uśmiechnął się pod nosem, odchylając głowę. - Skarbie jeśli będziesz tak całował moją szyję będziemy musieli szukać pokoju.

Louis zachichotał siadając i spoglądając na niego. - Nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

\- Co wziąłeś? - śmiał się Liam, z dłońmi na jego tyłku.

Wzruszył ramionami opierając ręce na jego klatce piersiowej. - Zayn dał mi molly i pięć shotów tequili.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, nucąc z zadowoloniem.

\- A ty?

\- Kilka kresek gdy Zayn cię upijał.

Pochylił się z powrotem, ponownie złączając ich wargi.

Liam jęknął, sunąc dłonią po jego plecach.

Wbił zęby w dolną wargę Liama, nim przeniósł pocałunki na jego szczękę oraz wzdłuż szyi. - Nie mogę się doczekać aż wrócimy do ciebie.

\- Są tutaj pokoje - podpowiedział znacząco.

Louis skinął, chichocząc. - Może powinniśmy jakiś znaleźć.

\- Tak powinniśmy.

**Harry's POV:**

\- Nie mówię, że nie możesz grać tak dobrze jak ja, mówię po prostu że byś tego nie zrobiła.

Melanie roześmiała się, wywracając oczami. - Totalnie mogłabym skopać twój tyłek w ping pongu.

\- Słońce, jestem panującym mistrzem piwnego ping ponga.

\- Okej, udowodnij to. Ty i ja, jeden na jednego.

Harry podszedł z uśmieszkiem do krągłej blondynki. - I co dostanę jeśli wygram?

\- Jeśli wygrasz - przerwała z ręką na jego karku. - Możesz zrobić ze mną co tylko chcesz.

Skinął chwytając lewą dłonią za biodro dziewczyny. - A jeśli ty wygrasz?

Melanie uśmiechnęła się zalotnie, nachylając się by wyszeptać w jego ucho. - Ja mogę zrobić co tylko chcę z tobą.

Zamyślił się, udając, że się nad tym zastanawia. - Dość sprawiedliwe, prowadź.

\- Ty idź przygotuj dla nas stół, ja wezmę piwo.

Harry skinął kierując się do salonu, jednak zatrzymując się w miejscu, gdy zauważył jak Liam prowadzi Louisa po schodach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Już w połowie lipca lub na samym początku sierpnia zapraszam na drugą część Jefferson High: College Years!


End file.
